Desperate angel
by Meliane
Summary: Quand son quotidien tranquille est bouleversé du jour au lendemain et que toute sa vie change, Yukki va devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seul et à faire ses propres choix... Xover l'Arc en Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Donc, cette histoire est venue au départ à cause de deux personnages que je voulais introduire brièvement dans "La vie continue", et au fil du temps l'apparition s'est transformée en véritable histoire. Ce qui me rajoute un peu plus de boulot...**

**Le titre vient d'une chanson de X Japan.**

Tokyo, printemps 2010

- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

- Oui, je crois. Merci... pour ce que vous avez fait.

- Allez, dépêche-toi de monter, et bonne chance.

Yukki salua la femme qui s'était occupée de lui durant la semaine qui venait de passer, traîna sa valise jusqu'au métro et s'arrangea pour trouver une place à l'écart. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec quelqu'un et préférait rester seul, simplement pour être tranquille. Mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

La rame était partie depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Il soupira intérieurement en levant les yeux sur une petite brune du même âge que lui. C'était vraiment trop demander d'avoir la paix ?

- Salut ! dit aussitôt l'inconnue. Puisque tu es tout seul, je vais te tenir compagnie ! Je ne supporte plus les âneries de ces obsédées du maquillage. Au fait, moi c'est Nakamura Yume ! Et toi ?

Ebahi par le flot de paroles, Yukki ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- T'as perdu ta langue ?

- Awaji Yukihiro... Et bonjour à toi aussi.

- Ah quand même ! Un peu plus et j'allais finir par croire que tu étais muet ! J'espère que ça te dérange pas si je t'appelle Yuchan ? Yukihiro c'est un peu trop long.

- Non, pas de souci.

Yukki sentit un sourire se former sur son visage pour la première fois depuis un moment. Finalement, la rencontre fortuite ne serait pas si désagréable... Il connaissait à peine cette fille et sa mentalité lui plaisait déjà. Au premier abord, elle n'était qu'une gamine fragile, mais dès qu'elle prononçait quelques mots...

- Tes parents sont des sorciers ou pas ? enchaîna-t-elle. De mon côté c'est ma mère seulement. Elle était contente quand ma lettre est arrivée ! Les tiens ont réagi comment ?

- Une question à la fois ! protesta Yukki. Alors non, ils ne sont pas sorciers... Et la réaction n'a pas été positive.

- Comment ça ? demanda Yume un peu surprise.

- Ils m'ont mis à la porte il y a une semaine, répondit Yukki en baissant la tête.

- Quoi ? s'écria la jeune sorcière. Mais quelle bande de... de... de nazes ! Ils méritent qu'on leur casse la figure !

- C'est inutile. Ils ont tiré un trait sur moi, comme je l'ai fait avec eux.

- T'as bien raison Yuchan ! Faut pas se laisser abattre par un comportement crétin. Prends exemple sur moi et profite de la vie sans t'occuper des cons.

- Toi aussi, tu as raison.

- Allez, viens faire un câlin à miss Rêverie.

Yukki sourit plus franchement et laissa Yume l'attirer entre ses bras. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprises... A commencer par le fait qu'elle soit dotée d'un caractère bien trempé. Yukki la décréta rapidement intéressante, et de son côté Yume le voyait déjà comme un bon ami, quoiqu'un peu effacé. Mais après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour elle, Yukihiro devait rester lui-même sans changer pour satisfaire les autres.

- Alors, Yuchan, reprit-elle bientôt. Tu as fait quoi pendant... enfin... depuis que tu es à la rue ?

- La même femme qui m'a convaincu que j'étais spécial m'a hébergé, expliqua-t-il. Elle m'a appris pas mal de choses, mais je suis encore loin de tout savoir.

- Si tu veux, je peux te parler du monde magique ! Ma mère n'a jamais rien caché à mon père, alors je navigue entre les deux sans problème !

Yukki réfléchit un moment. Par quoi commencer ? L'évidence s'imposa rapidement à lui.

- Comment est l'école ?

Yume lui expliqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande clairière dissimulée aux regards étrangers grâce à des illusions. De cette façon, rien ne pouvait être aperçu depuis le ciel.

- D'après ma mère, elle ressemble à un campus universitaire. Au fil des ans, les directeurs ont apporté des modifications, et maintenant elle est à la pointe de la technologie. L'électricité, les ordinateurs... Par contre, ne t'attends pas à utiliser un stylo ou bidouiller des éprouvettes ! Certaines choses sont restées les mêmes. On fait toujours les potions dans des chaudrons et on écrit à la plume. Et puis, les garçons et les filles sont séparés.

- Pas étonnant, commenta le garçon avec un sourire.

Il tenta de faire le tri dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis renonça. Bientôt, il saurait ce qui l'attendait. Le trajet était rapide de toute façon, et Yukki détourna les yeux quand Yume décida d'enfiler l'uniforme de l'école.

- Tu devrais te changer toi aussi, dit-elle puisqu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Encore une fois, tu as raison.

- Nan, Yuchan. J'ai TOUJOURS raison !

- C'est pour ça que tu es intéressante, répliqua-t-il sans réfléchir.

Yume qui lui tournait encore le dos fit volte-face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ton franc-parler, le fait que tu ne laisses personne te contredire ou aller contre tes convictions... C'est rare pour quelqu'un de notre âge.

- Merci du compliment.

L'endroit entouré d'arbres leur plut aussitôt. Quelques instants plus tard, Yume sauta de joie en apprenant que le terrain de Quidditch situé sous l'école venait d'être rénové. Pas très rassuré à cause des nombreux élèves autour d'eux, Yukki se rapprocha de son amie et voulut savoir ce qu'était ce sport qui paraissait plaire à beaucoup de monde.

- Tu comprendras lors du premier match, dit simplement Yume.

Tandis que ceux des années supérieures retrouvaient leurs marques, les nouveaux furent accompagnés dans une salle à l'écart. La pièce remplie de chaises et de tables intrigua les enfants non issus de familles sorcières.

- On passe des tests pour connaître notre future maison, expliqua la petite sang-mêlée. Ils révèlent notre personnalité, si on correspond le plus à Mizu, Kuuki, Daichi ou Hi.

- L'eau, l'air, la terre et le feu, comprit Yukki. Un élément représente un caractère précis, c'est ça ?

- Voilà ! Personnellement, je te verrais bien à Daichi-taku.

- Et toi, tu penses que tu irais où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-elle. Daichi-taku ou Hi-taku peut-être...

Yukki s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée et jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille devant lui. Il fut un peu étonné par certaines questions et essaya d'y répondre le plus franchement possible. Beaucoup étaient en rapport avec le caractère, si la personne se montrait totalement d'accord avec une information sur elle ou pas du tout. Evidemment, il existait des nuances entre les deux.

A l'issue du test, Yukki se sentait plutôt triste. Yume et lui ne pouvaient pas être plus différents au niveau du caractère, ils seraient donc sûrement séparés. Pour une fois qu'il se liait avec une personne qui ne le jugeait pas et qui voyait seulement le vrai Yukihiro...

Yume s'empressa de le rejoindre alors qu'un professeur les emmenait dans une autre salle où ils pourraient déjeuner. Elle s'assit, fixa son assiette et dit ce qu'elle voulait manger. Yukki écarquilla les yeux en voyant la nourriture apparaître devant son amie qui se mit à rire.

- Sois pas si étonné, Yuchan. T'as qu'à demander ce qui te plaît, et ça vient tout de suite !

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

- Bienvenue dans le monde magique, acheva-t-elle.

Même s'il ne faisait pas partie des gourmands, Yukki dont l'estomac criait famine fit honneur au repas. A la fin du déjeuner, les nouveaux élèves furent rappelés dans la salle voisine où un homme les informa qu'ils seraient appelés par maison et par ordre alphabétique. Ce qui signifiait en même temps que Yukki passerait dans les premiers.

- Awaji Yukihiro.

Yukki soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le premier sur la liste ?

Sur un signe du professeur, il partit s'asseoir sous la bannière représentant un chien. Des murmures auxquels il s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention s'élevèrent sur son passage. Nul besoin d'écouter pour savoir ce qui venait d'être dit: encore uns fois, Yukki était jugé sur son apparence chétive. Les cernes sous ses yeux ne devaient pas rassurer non plus.

Il suivit la répartition d'un œil distrait, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille s'installe bruyamment à côté de lui. Yume lui sourit chaleureusement et expliqua qu'ils étaient probablement ensemble parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs. Elle dit ensuite à ceux qui les dévisageaient:

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Vous vous croyez face à des bêtes de foire ?

Sa mine furieuse fit taire les jugements sur leur paire mal assortie. Elle tapota ensuite le bras de Yukki pour lui redonner confiance.

- Je suis contente d'être avec toi. Paraît que les opposés s'attirent, je crois qu'on en est la preuve !

Yukki répondit avec un sourire en coin:

- Moi aussi ça me plaît. Mais rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver !

- Comme si tu étais capable de me mettre en colère, dit-elle d'un ton boudeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arbu: si tu veux avoir une vision précise des bâtiments, cherche des photos de l'université de Santa Cruz. Elles correspondent bien à l'idée que je me fais de l'école ;)**

Le lendemain, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à la sortie de leur bâtiment et prirent leur temps pour manger: ils bénéficiaient de la matinée pour découvrir leur environnement, les cours ne débutant que l'après-midi pour eux. Yume ne cessa de dire à Yukki de se dépêcher parce qu'ils avaient bien des choses à voir.

- Alors là tu vois, c'est le bâtiment qui abrite la partie "sorts", expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'efforçait de la suivre. Y a les salles de métamorphose et de sortilèges. On trouve la salle de classe en elle-même, et la pièce pour pratiquer est adjacente.

Yukki tenta une fois de plus de retenir ce que son amie venait de dire. Il aurait bien voulu tout visiter pour ne pas se perdre en route, mais Yume l'entraîna de l'autre côté de l'école en remarquant que l'heure du premier cours approchait.

- On commence par quoi ?

- L'étude des plantes ! dit-elle avec un sourire ravi. Ça se passe dans les serres au pied de la montagne, pas très loin de l'enclos des créatures. Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas être en retard !

Un des avantages du printemps: les végétaux faisaient à nouveau leur apparition. Les nouveaux élèves s'installèrent bruyamment pour la plupart, Yume s'asseyant évidemment à côté de Yukki. Conscient qu'ils étaient la cible des regards, plutôt logique étant donné que Yume parlait sans arrêt et qu'il l'écoutait avec attention malgré son manque de sommeil, Yukki garda la tête baissée. Yume s'aperçut bientôt du malaise et bondit, dans le sens littéral du terme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un fatigué ? demanda-t-elle plutôt sèchement, en parlant des cernes sous les yeux de son ami.

- Yume, ne t'embête pas avec ça, tenta Yukki.

- Ça m'emmerde pas, idiot !

L'arrivée du professeur coupa court à la discussion houleuse, et dans un même ensemble les première année sortirent leurs affaires. Le malaise de Yukki ne disparut pas pour autant: il sentait qu'au moins un élève derrière lui continuait à le fixer d'une manière pas très amicale.

La multitude de connaissances à apprendre fit que Yukki oublia rapidement l'incident survenu lors du cours. Les jours suivants se passèrent dans le calme tandis qu'une routine s'installait peu à peu. Yume et lui formaient désormais une paire inséparable, et les autres élèves ne s'étonnaient plus de les voir rire ensemble quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle située entre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

- La métamorphose, c'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama un Yukki plutôt content alors qu'ils sortaient de leur premier cours pratique.

- Mouais... Je trouve que les sortilèges sont quand même mieux. Et la Défense contre les forces du Mal aussi ! Par contre, j'aime pas trop le fait que des bêtes dangereuses vivent dans la forêt autour de nous.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, s'amusa le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

- PEUR, MOI ? Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

- Oh non, sûrement pas ! répliqua-t-il en prenant la fuite.

- YUCHAN, REVIENS ICI !

Elle ne parvint pas à le rattraper et jura intérieurement qu'elle se vengerait, ce qui fut fait pendant le repas du soir. Alors que Yukki lui demandait le pichet d'eau, elle saisit la carafe et la lui retourna sur la tête.

- Yuchan, je crois que tu es légèrement mouillé, dit-elle ensuite l'air de rien.

- Ha ha ha.

Une fille plus âgée lui lança un sort de séchage, et l'incident fut clos.

Le temps s'écoula lentement alors que les beaux jours revenaient. A la fin du mois de mai, Yukki eut l'occasion de découvrir le sport favori de son amie. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé toute la soirée de la veille à lui expliquer les règles dans les moindres détails.

- Le match d'ouverture change tous les ans. Apparemment, l'année dernière c'était la terre contre le feu en premier. Donc demain, on joue contre la maison de l'eau. J'espère pouvoir intégrer l'équipe quand j'aurai l'âge ! acheva-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Même sans être fan de sport, Yukki reconnut rapidement que le Quidditch valait la peine d'être vu. Les poursuiveurs filaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain en essayant de marquer des buts sans être désarçonnés par les deux balles volant autour d'eux.

La maison adverse mena vite au score, sans surprise étant donné qu'ils avaient une très bonne équipe. Heureusement pour ceux de la terre, leur attrapeur se montrait doué, et l'autre équipe ne remporta que vingt points d'avance à l'issue du match.

- Alors Yuchan, verdict ?

- Intéressant, reconnut-il, mais ça ne me plairait pas trop d'y jouer.

Son amie retint un petit rire: si un de leurs camarades n'était pas tombé de son balai alors qu'il cherchait à impressionner les filles, Yukki aurait gagné la palme du ridicule. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il avait failli se retrouver le nez dans l'herbe parce qu'il souffrait de vertige !

Pendant le week end, Yukki et Yume profitaient du calme laissé par la plupart des élèves rentrant chez eux et allaient souvent se promener dans la forêt, en restant évidemment sur le sentier pour éviter les rencontres indésirables. Alors qu'ils passaient un soir à côté d'une mare, Yume se sentit poussée sur le côté. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba avant que Yukki ait pu la retenir. Quand elle retrouva le chemin en frissonnant à cause de ses vêtements mouillés, elle entendit un ricanement. Yukki l'avait perçu lui aussi et devint nerveux:

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit-il quand une petite créature noire d'une vingtaine de centimètres lui frôla le visage.

- Ouais, allons-y.

- Tu sais ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'école.

- Des diablotins. Ils adorent pousser les promeneurs à la flotte, ça les fait marrer. Moi j'trouve ça complètement idiot.

Son envie de rire passée, Yukki se rappela soudain du sort utilisé par la fille au dîner quelques semaines plus tôt. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur Yume et reproduisit ce qu'il avait vu à ce moment-là.

- Merci, déclara son amie.

- Pas de quoi.

A l'approche des vacances d'été, les professeurs passèrent à des exercices plus difficiles. Les deux amis s'installèrent en haut du classement dans leur matière favorite, jusqu'au jour où les capacités de Yukki se retournèrent contre lui.

Le sujet cours portait sur la métamorphose d'une allumette en aiguille. Le professeur imposa à toute la classe d'obtenir un objet qui ne soit pas simplement pointu ou argenté s'ils voulaient récupérer des points. Comme à l'accoutumée, Yukki termina le premier et regarda autour de lui pour savoir comment les autres se débrouillaient.

- Tu veux un peu d'aide ? proposa-t-il en voyant que son voisin de droite semblait avoir des difficultés.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Etonné, Yukki se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il n'avait rien dit d'offensant pourtant... L'autre semblait penser tout le contraire puisqu'il répondit d'un ton méprisant:

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Les élèves autour d'eux se figèrent, et la plupart fixèrent le voisin de Yukki avec de la colère dans le regard. Yukki, quant à lui, ne bougeait plus. Il ne connaissait pas la signification de cette expression, mais ça n'avait pas l'air sympathique du tout.

- Je me trompe, Awaji ? Tu es bien né dans une famille Moldue ?

- Oui... Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans.

- Donc tu es un Sang-de-Bourbe !

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, YAMATO ?

Plusieurs filles s'écartèrent quand Yume sauta au-dessus de la table et donna un coup de poing magistral au fautif.

- Mais tu es folle ! s'écria-t-il.

- Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas de préjugés envers ceux qui ne viennent pas de familles sorcières ! D'ailleurs ça serait le comble, mon père est un Moldu. Alors écoute-moi bien, ordure. Je T'INTERDIS d'insulter encore Yuchan, c'est compris ?

- Oui, marmonna le garçon.

La voix du professeur se fit entendre l'instant suivant.

- Bien, maintenant que l'incident est quasiment clos, Yamato-san va présenter ses excuses à Awaji-san. Miss Nakamura, vous serez en retenue demain soir.

Yume ne protesta pas pour une fois. Son impulsivité lui jouait parfois des tours, mais puisque c'était pour défendre l'honneur de Yukki qu'elle avait frappé l'autre imbécile...

- Désolé Awaji.

- Je me fiche de tes excuses, répliqua Yukki. De toute façon, tu n'en penses pas un mot.

Comme si le rejet de sa famille ne suffisait pas... Voilà qu'un sorcier montrait que le racisme existait aussi dans l'autre monde.

La main de Yume se posa sur son bras tandis qu'elle lui adressait un regard consolateur. Même si cela partait d'un bon sentiment, ce n'était pas le moment de montrer de la pitié envers lui.

A la fin du cours, il rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit dans les premiers. La sonnerie marquant la pause du déjeuner lui laissait un peu de répit. Il n'avait pas faim, et puis croiser les yeux gênés de ses camarades... Non merci.

Il s'assura que les toilettes étaient vides - les autres élèves étant tous au réfectoire- et s'enferma dans une des cabines pour pleurer.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il quitte son abri. Il bougeait régulièrement ses jambes ankylosées mais n'était pas pour autant décidé à retourner en cours. Qui pouvait lui jurer qu'une personne seulement le trouvait indésirable ? C'était déjà une de trop... Il pensait être accepté dans le monde magique sans problème grâce à l'amitié de Yume. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas le même point de vue et le faisait savoir, Yamato par exemple... La chute était donc brutale pour Yukki qui ne savait plus très bien où était sa place.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix féminine appela doucement:

- Yuchan, tu es là ?

Il hésita à répondre au début, puis sa raison refit surface: tourner le dos à sa seule amie était stupide.

- Oui.

Yume s'installa de l'autre côté et parla la première.

- Tu as séché trois cours. Du coup, les profs n'étaient pas franchement ravis... Mais je leur ai expliqué le problème et ils ne tiendront pas compte de ton absence. J'ai fait un double de mes notes, tu n'auras même pas besoin de recopier. Et on a juste vu de la théorie.

Discuter avec un obstacle entre eux n'était pas l'idéal, et Yukki finit par sortir de sa cachette. Yume se jeta immédiatement sur lui et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer. Il prit la parole après un long silence:

- Dis, Yume...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? Je veux dire, je suis connu pour être le garçon le plus bizarre de l'école.

- ... C'est quoi cette question débile ? Yuchan, des fois tu mérites des baffes ! Depuis quand t'as quelque chose à foutre de leur opinion ? Je te l'ai déjà dit: les autres, on les emmerde !

Elle insista en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu:

- Bon, écoute-moi bien ! J'accepte pas que tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds comme ça. Si quelqu'un sort encore une connerie pareille, tu viens me dire qui c'est et je lui refais le portrait façon Picasso ! Et puis tu sais aussi que j'accepte pas que tu te comportes comme une vraie serpillère !

- C'est fini oui ? s'écria-t-il soudain. Tu vas me crier dessus encore longtemps ?

Yume eut un mouvement de recul avant de sourire.

- Ah ben voilà ! J'en attendais pas moins de mon Yuchan ! Je commençais à me demander si tu avais bien quelque chose dans le pantalon.

- Très drôle, répliqua Yukki en masquant tant bien que mal son air amusé.

Il fit mine de détacher sa ceinture tandis que les yeux de Yume s'agrandissaient sous la surprise.

- Si ça t'intéresse à ce point, reprit-il ensuite, je te laisse vérifier.

- Euh... je... non merci, ça ira ! bredouilla la petite brune.

Yukki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Ce n'était pas si difficile de déstabiliser son amie !

- 'spèce de lavette, marmonna-t-elle pour avoir le dernier mot.

Les doigts du garçon filèrent entre ses cheveux alors qu'il la remerciait pour sa présence et son soutien indéfectible.

- De rien Yuchan... C'est comme ça que les vrais amis se comportent entre eux. Le souci, c'est que tu prends les choses trop à cœur. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Et ne t'occupe pas des autres, tu n'as rien à leur prouver. D'ailleurs, tu aurais dû remarquer que contrairement à lui, tu as réussi l'exercice. La naissance n'a rien à voir avec la puissance du sorcier. Et je te le répète: si quelqu'un te traite encore de la sorte, je lui casse la gueule !

- Merci, répéta-t-il.

Le silence s'établit une nouvelle fois. Yukki se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand un garçon poussa la porte d'entrée, fixa Yume avec étonnement et fit demi-tour.

- Il a quoi comme problème lui ?

- Euh, Yume ? tenta Yukki en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu es dans les toilettes des garçons... Alors à moins d'avoir changé de genre, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Ouais, c'est vrai... Allons-y.


	3. Chapter 3

- Dis donc Yuchan, demanda Yume la veille des vacances d'été. J'aimerais savoir si... Enfin...

- Oui, quoi ? insista-t-il en se rendant compte qu'elle hésitait.

Elle se planta devant lui et dit sur un ton rapide:

- Tu fais quoi à partir de demain ?

Les vacances d'été... Ces derniers jours, Yukki y avait longuement pensé, et il se sentait de plus en plus perdu.

- Je ne sais pas... Impossible de rester à l'école pendant un mois, c'est beaucoup trop long ! Et je ne veux pas gêner Naoko-san en lui imposant ma présence plusieurs semaines.

Contre toute attente, le visage de Yume s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

- Voilà, reconnut-il en baissant la tête.

- Cool ! Je vais pouvoir le confirmer à mes parents !

Elle disparut si vite vers la salle du courrier que Yukki dut la rejoindre au pas de course. Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec elle, et une hypothèse folle se forma dans son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna-t-il alors qu'elle attachait une lettre à la patte d'un hibou.

- Rha, tu es long à la détente ! maugréa-t-elle. Pourtant ça me paraît évident: tu vas venir avec moi tout le mois d'août !

Yukki bredouilla aussitôt:

- Mais... mais je ne veux pas être une charge !

Son amie lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Yuchan, mon grand, tu me désespères ! Toi, être une charge ? Alors que tu es discret, presque effacé, et en prime le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Sache que je suis très sélective en ce qui concerne mes relations avec les autres.

Souriant malgré lui, Yukki acquiesça. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était le seul véritable ami de Yume, la fillette considérant les élèves de leur classe uniquement comme des camarades. Elle l'attira une fois de plus contre elle et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.

- Ecoute... Je t'ai apprécié dès que je t'ai vu. Tous les cons qui se moquent de toi ne voient pas le vrai Yukihiro. Moi je sais que tu n'es pas du tout bizarre, juste un peu marginal parce que tu as peur de leur regard. Mais tu ne dois pas en tenir compte, tu comprends ?

Comme il ne semblait pas convaincu, elle insista davantage:

- Je t'aime bien, et ça me mine de voir les autres te traiter de cette façon. Tu crois que je sais pas que des grands t'ont enfermé dans la benne à ordures la semaine dernière, et que pas mal de tes affaires se sont retrouvées jetées par la fenêtre quand ils ont retourné ta valise ?

Yukki pâlit brusquement. Qui lui avait dit ça ? Peut-être un de ses persécuteurs qui cherchait à se vanter... Le petit garçon soupira alors que la honte l'envahissait. Une main se plaça sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête.

- Toi et moi, Yuchan. On n'a pas besoin de ces abrutis. Tu n'es pas encore en mesure de te défendre seul, et moi non plus. Alors si l'un de nous a des problèmes... C'est ensemble qu'on les résoudra.

Un sourire étira le visage du petit brun d'une oreille à l'autre. Yume soupira intérieurement: enfin un peu de joie clairement exprimée chez Yukki !

Elle adopta la même expression et demanda:

- Alors, tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- Bien sûr que je viens. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir seule et t'amuser sans moi !

_Et puis qui sait, durant cette période ce sera peut-être à toi d'avoir des ennuis... Et je veux être présent pour t'aider au cas où._

Yukki plut beaucoup aux parents de Yume, venus chercher les enfants à la station de métro pour les emmener ensuite à Yashio, une petite ville au nord de Tokyo.

Pendant toute la durée des vacances, ils n'eurent rien à redire au comportement du garçon, serviable et discret, qui le faisait pourtant paraître étrange à bien des gens. Soulagés par ce premier contact plutôt positif, les deux amis se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs devoirs pour que Yukki puisse découvrir le quartier, ce que Yume considérait comme une mission personnelle.

- Alors là, c'est l'école élémentaire où je suis allée jusqu'en mars, commença-t-elle en désignant un établissement coloré aux grilles closes. Mon frère ira là aussi quand il aura l'âge.

La fillette le traîna dans son sillage tout l'après-midi sans quitter les environs de la maison familiale malgré son envie de partir plus loin. Elle conduisit son ami jusqu'à la rivière Gakegawa et s'installa sous un arbre au bord de l'eau. Le silence régna un moment entre eux, tandis que des voitures roulant sur le pont tout proche brisaient la quiétude environnante.

- Dis, Yuchan, demanda Yume d'une voix hésitante. Je voulais savoir...

- Quoi ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Ne réponds pas si t'en as pas envie. Ils... ils te manquent pas des fois ?

Yukki resta muet si longtemps que son amie craignit de l'avoir blessé.

- Non, répondit-il finalement. Je ne dois pas leur manquer non plus... sinon ils ne m'auraient pas renié parce que je suis différent d'eux.

Après un soupir, Yume vit le visage du garçon se crisper alors qu'il continuait:

- Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un enfant idéal. J'étais dans la norme, ça m'arrivait de faire des bêtises... Et j'ai mis un moment à me rendre compte que mes actions ne correspondaient pas à leurs espérances. C'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à me renfermer et à parler seulement quand je le jugeais nécessaire.

La petite brune serra les poings et termina:

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est devenu rare ?

- Voilà.

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'accroupit et serra Yukki contre elle.

- Laisse tomber et pense plus à eux. Oui, je sais, c'est ma faute s'ils te sont revenus à l'esprit. Mais tu n'es plus un Awaji maintenant ! S'il le faut, on te fera une place ici à chaque période de vacances. Tu seras comme mon frère ! dit-elle ensuite avec joie. On pourra faire pas mal de choses ensemble et s'amuser comme des fous !

- Et que diront tes parents si tu assimiles un garçon qu'ils ne connaissent pas à une personne de la même fratrie que toi ?

Yume haussa les épaules:

- Je te connais, ça leur suffira. Même si je n'ai que douze ans, je suis assez grande pour me faire ma propre opinion sur les gens. Enfin, presque douze ans.

- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- Demain ! Et avant que tu me dises que tu es désolé de ne pas avoir acheté de cadeau, je te pardonne. Tu le sauras pour l'an prochain !

Comme la journée se terminait, les deux enfants se dépêchèrent de rentrer avant que Yume subisse des remontrances.

L'anniversaire se passa dans le calme: la fillette n'avait pas voulu inviter qui que ce soit et préférait rester avec sa famille et Yukki. Les semaines suivantes furent partagées entre les promenades dans la ville, puisque Yume se risquait à aller de plus en plus loin, et les moments devant la télévision à s'amuser avec des jeux vidéo.

- On fait quoi d'intéressant demain ? demanda Yukki allongé dans son lit. Parce que dans deux jours c'est la rentrée !

- Je pensais t'emmener au Flower Park, à côté de la rivière Nakagawa. J'espère que tu n'es pas allergique au pollen ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup dans son lit.  
>- Non non, aucun problème de ce côté-là.<p>

- Tant mieux... Tu verras, c'est petit mais ça vaut le détour !

Le Flower Park était en réalité un espace vert situé sur le côté opposé de la rive où habitaient les Nakamura. Yukki contempla longuement les hangars et quelques maisons à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, tandis que Yume s'étendait dans l'herbe les séparant du parterre de fleurs et des bancs. Près d'eux, les bannières représentant des carpes koï étaient agitées par une légère brise.

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, pendant les vacances de la première année de primaire, j'adorais venir ici avec mes amis, expliqua-t-elle. On déjeunait, on énervait les passants et on jouait au foot. C'est arrivé plus d'une fois qu'on envoie le ballon dans l'eau. Je te raconte pas comment on galérait après pour le récupérer ! La plupart du temps on se débrouillait en y allant à la nage, et les gardiens nous grondaient sans arrêt.

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Que son amie se montre déjà intrépide à sept ans annonçait pour ses parents des vertes et des pas mûres.

- Et après ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté de venir ?

- Changement de quartier et donc d'école... J'ai perdu le contact avec mes anciens potes.

- Mais tu n'as pas essayé de les revoir ?

- Non, soupira la petite brune. J'aime pas m'attarder sur le passé. Pour moi c'est une perte de temps.

Yukki jugea que c'était tout de même un peu triste. Visiblement, elle avait connu beaucoup de bons moments avec ses amis... Peut-être qu'elle refusait de les revoir afin de garder uniquement les meilleurs souvenirs en tête ? Après réflexion, agir de la sorte semblait être le mieux. Si Yukki faisait la même chose avec ses géniteurs, il pourrait tirer un trait sur eux et les oublier définitivement.

- Bon allez, on s'en va ! dit Yume en ramassant son vélo. Rappelle-toi qu'y a de la route à faire. Heureusement qu'on a des chevaux métalliques ! Ça nous permettra d'arriver à l'heure à la maison.

L'aide de Yukki ne fut pas superflue quand son amie rangea sa chambre et prépara sa valise. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses affaires puisque certaines se trouvaient dans des endroits imprévus: des livres sous le lit, des vêtements en haut de l'armoire... et la cravate de l'uniforme scolaire coincée entre des piles de jeux vidéo.

- Je vois que l'un de nous a toujours autant besoin de l'autre, remarqua Yukki sur un ton ironique.

- Ouais, répondit la fillette sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, je te jure !

**(Pour les lieux où Yume emmène Yukki: prenez la première photo pour "gakegawa river" et pour "yashio flower park" sur google images) **


	4. Chapter 4

- C'est là, informa Yukki en s'arrêtant devant un immeuble.

La mère de Yume fit tomber la neige de ses gants, ouvrit la porte du bâtiment à l'aide de sa baguette et entra dans le hall, le petit garçon la suivant aussitôt.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer, et avec elles la perspective pour Yukki de découvrir un autre coin du pays. Les parents de Yume lui avaient proposé de participer financièrement au niveau vestimentaire, mais Yukki déjà gêné qu'ils l'hébergent gratuitement s'y était opposé en veillant à ne pas paraître grossier. Yume avait alors songé à une alternative qui satisferait chacun: aller une dernière fois à l'appartement où le garçon vivait autrefois et récupérer la totalité de ses affaires, en espérant bien sûr que ses géniteurs ne s'en soient pas débarrassés.

- Ne faites pas trop de bruit, prévint-il quand ils atteignirent la bonne porte. Normalement, ils sont au travail, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sut qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. Tandis que la mère de son amie refermait le battant en silence, Yukki sortit une grande valise d'un placard et la traîna vers son ancienne chambre. A son grand soulagement, la pièce était restée telle quelle depuis son départ.

- Yukihiro, je vais réduire la taille de ces objets. Tu pourras tout caser dans la malle de cette façon.

- Merci, Hikari-san.

Les vêtements dans lesquels il rentrait encore furent rangés les premiers. Yukki s'occupa ensuite de ses jeux vidéos, de la console et des livres qu'il préférait. Il allait fermer la valise quand une dernière chose retint son regard: la petite photo sur la table de chevet, où il apparaissait avec sa sœur dans les bras.

- Prends-la ou tu auras des regrets plus tard, intervint Hikari.

Après une hésitation, Yukki obtempéra et rangea le cadre dans sa poche.

Un autre imprévu les retint alors qu'ils allaient partir. Fonçant depuis le salon, une boule de poils noirs se jeta contre les jambes du garçon pour s'y frotter. Yukki se baissa immédiatement et posa une main sur le cou de l'animal.

- Kuro...

Il commençait à parler à son chat quand un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la serrure. Hikari saisit le bras de l'enfant sans tarder et transplana directement vers Yashio. Quand elle lâcha Yukki, elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours le félin.

- Désolé, Hikari-san... Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser derrière moi.

La mine contrite du petit faisait peine à voir, et Hikari décida de ne pas le réprimander. Elle se contenta de dire avec un haussement d'épaules:

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas de place pour un pensionnaire à quatre pattes ! Garde-le, Yukihiro. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en occuper ! Après tout, c'est ton chat. Il viendra avec nous pendant les vacances, et au retour tu l'emmèneras avec toi à Mahoutokoro.

Yukki sourit d'une manière radieuse, remercia la mère de son amie et partit ensuite retrouver cette dernière, Kuro l'accompagnant puis stoppant net devant une ficelle qui pendait à un meuble. Yume arrivée à cet instant éclata de rire face au tableau, ce qui effraya Kuro et le poussa à se réfugier sous un meuble. Yukki leva les yeux au ciel et eut bien du mal à faire en sorte que son petit protégé quitte sa cachette.

- Yuchan, regarde par ici ! cria Yume à quelques mètres de lui.

Note pour plus tard: ne pas écouter la petite brune en permanence.

Yukki frotta son visage couvert de neige et se baissa pour préparer des munitions, mais son amie fut plus rapide. Elle abandonna ses projectiles, courut vers le garçon et lui enfonça la tête dans la poudreuse.

- Tu n'es pas près de me toucher ! dit-elle avec un air triomphant.

- Je vais te...

- Les enfants, cria Hikari depuis le chalet. Le repas est prêt !

- Méfie-toi, reprit Yukki. Tout à l'heure, ma vengeance sera terrible !

Yume se contenta de rire. Yukki, se venger ? Ridicule... Il était incapable de faire mal à une mouche.

En entrant rapidement pour se protéger du froid, Yukki aperçut son chat visiblement intrigué se rapprocher de la porte, la franchir puis tapoter le manteau blanc du bout de la patte. La réaction du jeune félin ne se fit pas attendre: ses poils se hérissèrent et il recula d'un bond sous le regard amusé de son petit maître. Kuro traversa ensuite la maison et se réfugia dans son panier. Magnanime, Yukki lui donna quelques caresses avant de s'asseoir à table. Passer son temps dehors dans la neige, ça donnait faim !

Le soir de Noël, les cinq occupants se réunirent devant le sapin pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Le privilège de l'âge revint au petit Kai, qui du haut de ses trois ans et demi s'empressa d'arracher le papier.

- Oh ! Vélo !

Avec un grand sourire, il redressa le tricycle et entama un parcours à travers le salon.

- Hé, Kai ! appela Yume. T'en as oublié un !

L'enfant revint près de l'arbre en imitant une moto et fit subir le même sort au deuxième cadeau: un circuit de train en bois qui l'amusa pendant des heures.

Yukki reçut deux CD et un petit poste de radio, et Yume fut ravie en découvrant le titre du livre offert par son ami: _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Elle lui sauta au cou pour manifester sa joie:

- Merci Yuchan, tu sais comment me faire plaisir ! dit-elle avec un sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Une fois le tour des Nakamura passé, le silence retomba. Yume dévorait le livre tandis que le petit sorcier aidait à débarrasser la table et que Kai lançait de temps en temps un "vroum vroum" sonore.

La dernière rentrée vint rapidement, les semaines s'écoulant ensuite sans que les deux enfants les voient passer. Plongés dans leurs révisions, ils passaient des heures dans la salle commune à s'interroger mutuellement. Yukki angoissait intérieurement: allait-il avoir des note suffisamment bonnes aux examens ? La métamorphose ne lui causait aucun problème, mais le reste...

Yume n'était pas idiote et se rendit vite compte du malaise. Mais pour elle, Yukki s'inquiétait trop: les professeurs demandaient beaucoup de théorie aux deux premiers niveaux et la pratique n'était pas réputée difficile si les élèves se montraient assidus, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

- Et si j'avais un trou de mémoire au plus mauvais moment ? insista le garçon.

- Mais tu vas la fermer ? s'écria Yume complètement à bout.

Elle donna à son voisin un coup de livre sur la tête et inspira pour se calmer. Il aurait sa peau avant la fin de leurs études !

- Yuchan, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si tu t'en persuades. Ça ira comme sur des roulettes !

- Espérons...

Afin que son ami soit plus serein, Yume décida d'alterner leurs soirées entre théorie et pratique. Enfermés dans une salle vide, ils s'exercèrent aux sorts jusqu'à les maîtriser correctement. Il resta tout de même un problème qui effraya Yukki: l'épreuve de vol sur le terrain.

- Prends ça, ce sont des calmants, fit son amie en lui mettant une boîte dans la main. Mais je sais pas si ça va t'aider vu ton état.

- Merci quand même, marmonna-t-il.

En remontant du stade, l'estomac torturé de Yukki l'obligea à courir vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il en ressortit avec le teint verdâtre et inspira profondément. Heureusement que le pire était à présent passé et la journée finie !

Le lendemain, les deux amis durent subir les matières dans lesquelles ils étaient les moins bons. Si Yukki ajouta un peu trop d'eau en arrosant la plante, Yume se trompa dans l'ordre des ingrédients pendant la pratique de potion, et le contenu du chaudron fut d'un rouge prononcé au lieu du rose attendu. C'était tout de même mieux que son voisin qui obtint un liquide turquoise.

- Un vrai cauchemar, se plaignit-elle au dîner.

- Tu l'as dit... J'ai cru que la Tentacula allait grandir suffisamment pour faire un trou dans la verrière de la serre.

- Au moins on n'a pas fait exploser de chaudron ni tué un végétal, c'est déjà ça.

Les examens suivants se passèrent beaucoup mieux. Yukki triompha en métamorphose, la petite brune l'imitant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après la dernière épreuve, uniquement théorique puisqu'il s'agissait de l'histoire de la magie, ils purent enfin souffler et s'occuper comme ils le voulaient. Certains professeurs insistèrent auprès des plus jeunes afin que le chahut ne gêne pas les cinquième et les septième année, toujours en période de révisions.

- C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER, ALORS REVEILLE-TOI ET...

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un hurlement aigu tira brutalement du sommeil tous les élèves de l'étage. L'instant suivant, chacun entendit le bruit d'agonie d'un réveil rencontrant le mur, et une voix furieuse retentit:

- QUE LE CON QUI A FAIT ÇA SE DENONCE POUR QUE JE PUISSE LE BUTER !

Dissimulé sous sa couette, Yukki eut un grand sourire. Le fautif ne risquait pas de révéler son identité avec une menace pareille.

Etant donné que les résultats allaient être affichés pour la majorité des étudiants, le petit brun ne resta pas longtemps dans son lit. Une douche rapide, et il retrouva Yume devant la porte du réfectoire. Les yeux de la fillette reflétaient encore une envie de meurtre et il décida de ne pas l'énerver. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne possédait pas une part de responsabilité dans le réveil brutal de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Nan. J'veux juste faire la peau de l'enfoiré qui a trafiqué mon réveil.

Yukki déglutit péniblement.

- N'importe qui dans le bâtiment en est capable. Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre que tous ceux de notre maison soient passés ?

- Si.

- Allez, ne sois pas bête ! Tu as autant envie que moi de savoir si on a réussi ou pas.

La petite sang-mêlée soupira.

- T'as raison, on va manger.

Ce fut seulement deux heures et demie plus tard, lorsqu'ils purent enfin accéder aux panneaux - leur taille les désavantageait- qu'ils eurent connaissance de leurs notes.

Awaji Yukihiro

**Astronomie: **_Acceptable_

**Botanique: **_Piètre_

**Créatures: **_Excellent_

**Défense contre les Forces du Mal: **_Excellent_

**Histoire de la magie: **_Acceptable_

**Métamorphose: **_Optimal_

**Potions: **_Acceptable_

**Sortilèges: **_Excellent_

_**Vol: **__Désolant_

Nakamura Yume

**Astronomie: **_Excellent_

**Botanique: **_Excellent_

**Créatures: **_Acceptable_

**Défense contre les Forces du Mal: **_Excellent_

**Histoire de la magie: **_Excellent_

**Métamorphose: **_Excellent_

**Potions: **_Piètre_

**Sortilèges: **_Excellent_

**Vol: **_Optimal_

- Bon... C'est mieux que ce que j'imaginais, marmonna Yume. Je suis pas surprise d'avoir loupé les potions, j'espère juste que ça ne me fera pas redoubler.

- Ton Optimal en Vol compensera si ça s'évalue aux points, suggéra Yukki. Et dans ce cas-là, ce sera Métamorphose contre Vol de mon côté.

- Ouais, exact... On n'a plus qu'à attendre les parchemins dans deux semaines et on sera fixé.

**Prochain chapitre: année suivante... ou pas.**


	5. Chapter 5

- Yuchan, debout ! Le courrier est arrivé !

Yukki avait à peine ouvert les yeux que son amie lui jeta la lettre à la figure. Il prit son temps pour se réveiller, ce qui exaspéra la petite brune, et ouvrit enfin l'enveloppe.

La première feuille confirmait ses résultats et son passage en année supérieure, ce qui le rassura: s'il y était parvenu, ce devait être la même chose pour son amie. L'autre parchemin indiquait la liste des fournitures à acheter.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- C'est bon pour moi aussi. Ma mère a dit qu'elle nous emmènera à l'Avenue cryptique après-demain. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais avoir un balai ! s'exclama Yume au comble de l'excitation. C'est à partir de la deuxième année que les élèves peuvent intégrer l'équipe sportive. Je devrais pas avoir trop de mal, mais y en a qui sont plutôt doués...

- Tu verras bien, dit tranquillement Yukki. Ne pars pas vaincue d'office !

Retrouver le réseau souterrain abritant les magasins plut beaucoup aux deux enfants. Yume dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir aussitôt vers le magasin de Quidditch, le plus important pour elle. Pour une fois, elle supporta le trajet dans l'ascenseur horizontal reliant les coffres situés sous la succursale japonaise de Gringotts.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? questionna néammoins Yukki.

- Ouais, tant que j'évite au maximum d'ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois le calvaire terminé, ils se procurèrent le nécessaire chez l'apothicaire et à la papeterie, tandis que Hikari partait chercher leurs nouveaux livres.

- Yume, s'il te plaît, calme-toi !

- Tu peux pas comprendre, Yuchan, répliqua-t-elle. Je vais avoir un Vif-argent !

- Je sais que tu es une grande fan de ce sport, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier !

- J'y peux rien si c'est le meilleur balai qui existe ! Il peut accélérer jusqu'à trois-cent cinquante kilomètres/heure en dix secondes, le sort de Freinage est à toute épreuve, il dispose aussi d'un système de contrôle intégré des vibrations et d'un vernis anti-maléfices. Sans parler de l'aérodynamisme, de l'équilibre et de la fluidité de mouvement ! En fait, c'est comme l'Eclair de Feu des années 1990 en amélioré, finit-elle avec un sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Il fallut le regard menaçant de sa mère pour que la petite brune se taise.

Le balai convoité - le dernier sur le marché, créé par la famille Ueda qui possédait plusieurs magasins sur l'Avenue- était très cher, ce qui en faisait un cadeau d'anniversaire bien en avance. Yume le savait bien et s'en accommoda sans problème. Son ami resta un moment à fixer l'étiquette du prix avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Quatre... quatre cent Gallions ? Mais ça fait trois-cent quatre mille yens ! **(2900 euros)**

- Crois-moi, il en vaut la peine, fit Yume comme si la somme ne représentait rien.

- ... Si tu le dis...

Elle saisit le balai avec précaution sous le regard moqueur de Yukki et refusa que sa mère le rétrécisse.

- Personne ne touchera à MON balai !

- D'accord, débrouille-toi toute seule.

Patienter jusqu'à la rentrée fut difficile. L'inconvénient de vivre en ville: Yume ne pouvait pas aller voler à son aise à cause des espaces habités aux alentours. Le matin du départ, Yukki dut utiliser entièrement sa dose de patience pour empêcher son amie de foncer directement vers la gare.

- Attends-moi ! protesta-t-il quand elle l'abandonna brusquement.

- T'as qu'à te grouiller !

- Ce n'est pas en te pressant que le métro va partir plus vite !

- Mrf...

- Bravo, quelle répartie ! ironisa le petit brun. Je suis admiratif !

- Oh, tais-toi !

Le Vif-argent ainsi que son talent permirent à Yume d'entrer sans problème dans l'équipe. Consciente de sa chance - en faire partie à seulement douze ans était rare- elle se donna à fond pendant chaque entraînement. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants lors du match contre l'équipe de l'air, à la fin du mois de mai, pour qu'elle s'empare du Vif d'or. En voyant la petite balle passer devant elle juste après avoir été lâchée, elle fit demi-tour, fonça vers son objectif et referma sa main dessus.

Assez contente de sa performance, elle revint vers ses camarades qui ne bougeaient plus. En fait, le stade était carrément devenu silencieux.

- Les gars, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

- Combien de temps ? demanda le capitaine à l'arbitre de la rencontre.

- Treize secondes.

- Arrêtez de me fixer, marmonna Yume. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

- T'as pas l'air de comprendre, Nakamura. C'est pas le record de saisie, loin de là. Mais venant d'une gamine de ton âge, c'est pas fréquent du tout !

- Ah. Donc puisqu'on a gagné, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche encore ici ? On peut pas aller fêter ça quelque part ?

- Euh, ouais, pourquoi pas...

Yukki fut parmi les premiers à descendre sur la pelouse. Contrairement à l'accoutumée où il se montrait plutôt réservé, il souleva son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue. Qu'ils aient gagné ne justifiait pas autant d'affection ! Elle l'observa donc avec une mine surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander la raison de son geste.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais douée à ce point !

- Simple coup de chance, Yuchan, dit-elle en rosissant malgré tout.

- N'empêche que tu as réagi vraiment vite. Ça ne doit pas être le cas de chaque attrapeur.

- Mouais... C'est quand même une qualité demandée au départ. Je vois pas ce que j'ai fait d'extraordinaire !

- Tu es trop modeste ! protesta un des poursuiveurs. On a bien fait de te recruter !

La victoire fut célébrée suffisamment longtemps pour que le professeur en charge de leur maison les envoie tous se coucher. Allongée dans son lit, Yume mit longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Pourvu que les autres n'exigent pas trop d'elle par la suite ! Le résultat venait d'un hasard, elle ne pourrait pas faire aussi bien pour le reste de la saison... Surtout que les autres attrapeurs la dépassaient de loin en taille et en expérience !

_Bon, du calme... Ça sert à rien que je flippe déjà. On verra bien le moment venu._

Le geste de Yume permit à leur maison de dépasser de quatre-vingts points la suivante. Pas grisés pour autant, les joueurs convinrent d'essayer de s'entraîner durant la pause des vacances d'été. Au départ, Yume fut déçue: hors de question pour elle de prendre le risque d'être vue par les Moldus ! Elle en vint à jalouser ceux qui disposaient d'un grand terrain ou d'un lieu éloigné pour voler à leur aise et passa plusieurs jours sans desserrer les dents.

Heureusement, la lettre envoyée l'avant-veille du départ changea tout: les Nakamura voulaient en effet visiter quelques endroits connus en Ecosse, et bien évidemment Yukki les accompagnait.

- Tu te rends compte ? C'est génial ! Je pourrai voler ! Et puis on va peut-être voir l'école de magie britannique, le village à côté, le loch Ness qui abrite le plus grand Kelpy du monde...

- Un Kelpy ? releva Yukki. Le cheval qui emmène les promeneurs sous l'eau pour les noyer et les dévorer ? Il ne représente pas un danger pour les Moldus ?

Yume haussa les épaules:

- J'crois pas. Je sais que le Bureau de désinformation doit souvent intervenir pour les convaincre que les photos prises sont trafiquées, c'est tout.

Les douze heures de vol furent longues pour les enfants. Rester assise aussi longtemps perturba Yume, incapable de tenir en place, et lui attira des reproches de ses parents. Elle décida finalement d'imiter Yukki, endormi à côté d'elle, et ferma les yeux.

- Bon, écoutez-moi bien, annonça Hikari. Il est 19h10 chez nous et 10h10 ici, l'avion atterrit donc dans trente minutes. Quand on aura récupéré les bagages, on ira s'installer à l'hôtel, et peut-être qu'après on fera un tour dans Londres. C'est compris ?

- Oui, marmonna Yume qui se réveillait progressivement. C'est quand l'Ecosse déjà ?

- Dans deux jours, le temps de s'être habitué au décalage horaire.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les deux amis s'étaient installés dans leur chambre et que Yume gardait la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, son frère grimpa sur le lit et sauta dessus.

- Kai, laisse-moi dormir et dégage...

- Nan ! Partir promener !

- Quoi, déjà ? Pfff...

- Allez, fit Yukki d'une voix plus conciliante, lève-toi. On fera une sieste juste avant le dîner.

- J'veux pas bouger, maugréa la petite brune.

- Yume, on part visiter le musée du Quidditch. Tant pis pour toi si tu ne viens pas !

- J'ARRIVE !

Ses parents et Yukki ne furent pas surpris de la voir parcourir toutes les salles ouvertes au public. Le petit brun se retrouva traîné devant une vitrine abritant un vieux cahier aux pages jaunies par le temps.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- ÇA, cher ami, c'est le journal de Gertie Keddle, une femme qui vivait au onzième siècle dans les Marais de Queerditch. Elle râlait tout le temps à cause des premiers joueurs qui envoyaient l'ancêtre du Souaffle dans son potager. A l'époque, le Quidditch débutait et n'avait pas encore cette appellation. Tiens, lis !

"_Mardi. Chaud. Ces maudits rustres venus de l'autre côté des marais ont repris leur jeu stupide sur des balais volants. Une grosse boule de cuir est tombée dans mes choux_." **(bien entendu, ceci n'est pas de moi mais de JK Rowling)**

Yukki se sentit partagé. Il ne voulait pas froisser son amie, mais d'un autre côté le Quidditch n'avait pas un intérêt majeur pour lui. Il choisit de laisser Yume lui faire visiter le bâtiment sans lui donner son avis sur les objets présents pour éviter de lui faire de la peine, et posa tout de même quelques questions.

- Ça ne posait pas de problème vis-à-vis de la préservation du secret ?

- Non, les marais étaient assez éloignés, et puis ils n'apparaissent sur aucune carte. Comme l'île de Drear qui abrite les Quintaped, ou les écoles française et bulgare.

Le seul élément que le garçon jugea digne d'être vu se trouvait dans la salle voisine: une chronologie retraçait les évènements allant de l'utilisation du Vivet doré à celle du Vif d'or.

- Mais c'est barbare de se servir d'un oiseau innocent comme balle à saisir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Yume l'approuva aussitôt.

- T'es pas le seul à le penser. Une femme a voulu sauver le premier Vivet jamais lâché sur un terrain en se servant d'un Accio, mais elle a causé involontairement l'introduction de cette pauvre bête pendant les matches. Il fait partie des espèces protégées depuis le dix-septième siècle, heureusement d'ailleurs parce qu'il a frisé l'extinction. Il suffisait que l'attrapeur le saisisse pour qu'il meure. On peut remercier Bowman Wright pour son idée géniale. C'est lui qui a créé le Vif en s'inspirant de l'oiseau.

- Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment aucun respect pour les animaux.

Le surlendemain, Yukki, Yume et sa famille prirent à nouveau l'avion en direction d'Inverness, une grande ville dans les Highlands d'Ecosse. La région constituée de collines et de montagnes n'était pas vraiment peuplée, ce qui ravit Yume: enfin, elle pouvait utiliser son balai ! Hikari se contenta de lui dire de ne pas aller trop haut et de rester à vue, ce qu'elle n'hésita pas à faire. C'était vraiment bon de sentir le vent contre son visage...

Un soir, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un château plutôt inquiétant. Yukki ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais les Nakamura décidèrent d'installer les tentes non loin des ruines, et il garda ses craintes pour lui.

Pendant la nuit et alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, sa voisine s'assit, quitta son sac de couchage et releva la fermeture en silence.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

- Tu m'as fichu la trouille !

- Au point que ça t'empêche de me répondre ?

- Non... J'ai juste envie d'aller explorer le coin. Tu connais la réputation des châteaux ? Paraît qu'ils sont toujours habités par des fantômes !

Elle allait sortir quand Yukki la saisit par la cheville.

- Pas question, tu restes ici !

- Ah ouais ? Tu penses vraiment que tu es capable de me retenir ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Yukki déclare:

- D'accord, tu as gagné.

- Oh merci ! A tout à l'heure alors !

- Je viens aussi.

- Grâce à toi, je vais... Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Que je t'accompagne, répéta-t-il en se changeant rapidement. Rien à voir avec l'altruisme. C'est juste que quelqu'un doit veiller sur toi.

- Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule ! protesta la petite brune.

- Laisse-moi en arrière et j'appelle tes parents.

Yume s'inclina finalement et sortit en attrapant sa baguette au passage. Fantômes ou pas, ils auraient besoin d'un peu de lumière dans les couloirs sombres.

Dans les premiers temps, la lune éclaira suffisamment le couloir pour éviter l'utilisation de la magie. En entrant dans une pièce ayant apparemment servi de salle de réunion, Yume s'appuya contre une pierre qui disparut dans la paroi.

- Yuchan, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude, je crois que j'ai...

Le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds. Ils dévalèrent un conduit en pente et atterrirent dans ce qui semblait être un puits. Ce fut ce que Yukki constata quand il ouvrit les yeux: le choc brutal contre le sol l'avait étourdi quelques instants.

En faisant le tour de l'endroit, il se rendit compte que l'ouverture se trouvait à environ trois mètres du sol. Suffisamment pour les empêcher d'en sortir seuls...

- Yuchan ? T'es où ?

- Ici, dit-il en lançant un Lumos.

La petite brune entoura ses genoux de ses bras et frissonna longuement.

- On est dans un trou, c'est ça ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Après un silence de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche:

- Faut que je t'avoue un truc, et ça va pas te faire plaisir.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se préparant au pire.

- Je suis claustrophobe.

- ... Ah. Cool. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Mais j'en sais rien ! paniqua Yume. On peut pas remonter, il fait tellement noir qu'on voit rien devant nous, le puits commence à se rétrécir... MERDE !

Yukki se baissa et serra son amie contre lui malgré les coups qu'il recevait.

- On va trouver une solution.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que pour l'instant on est très mal barré. J'te jure... Plus jamais je te suis pour une promenade nocturne !

- Je te demande pardon ? s'indigna Yukki. Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulais explorer le château pour trouver des fantômes !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle tout en sachant qu'elle montrait une mauvaise foi évidente. C'est ta faute ! Et maintenant on va crever ici !

- La ferme !

La gifle que Yume reçut lui fit recouvrer quelque peu ses esprits. Elle cessa de s'énerver sur son ami et se blottit contre lui pour pleurer.

- J'veux sortir d'ici...

- J'ai une idée qui te satisfera à moitié, annonça Yukki après un instant de réflexion.

- Dis toujours.

- Tu vas monter sur mes épaules. Ça te permettra d'atteindre le bord et d'aller chercher de l'aide.

- Je ne te laisse pas tout seul !

- Tu préfères rester dans un puits sans lumière et faire une autre crise ?

- ... OK, t'as gagné.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Yume parvint à se hisser dans le conduit. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec son ami, lui souhaita bon courage et entreprit de remonter le tunnel.

Pendant ce temps, Yukki s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux et alluma son Ipod. La musique l'aida en partie à oublier qu'il aurait des ennuis une fois tiré d'affaire.

_On risque d'entendre un moment les cris de Hikari-san_, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Alors que l'attente commençait à devenir longue, des vagues de désespoir l'envahirent. Et si Yume ne revenait pas parce que quelque chose s'était dressé sur son chemin ? Il resterait seul sans que personne s'inquiète. Ses parents se fichaient complètement de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, les autres élèves l'ignoraient ou le dénigraient...

_Maudit Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ta place n'est pas ici ! Va plutôt te jeter du dernier étage, tu fais vraiment tache !_

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage tandis qu'un long frisson le parcourait. Quelque chose le poussait à lâcher prise et s'allonger par terre... Puis un animal le mordit, et il se redressa brusquement.

Un Lumos révéla une multitude de petites créatures velues autour de lui. Il parvint à en immobiliser plusieurs, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses et il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre toutes. Les Povrebine parvinrent à le faire tomber en s'attaquant à ses jambes. Il sentit les morsures se multiplier sur son corps et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, la meilleure façon de se protéger même si elle restait dérisoire.

- Accio Yukihiro ! cria soudain une voix.

Le garçon décolla du sol jusqu'à l'entrée du puits où Hikari put le saisir par le col. Elle tira ensuite sur la corde autour de sa taille, le signal convenu avec son mari qui les remonta tous deux à l'extérieur. Le temps qu'ils sortent du château, Yukki avait perdu connaissance.

- Toi ! lança Hikari plutôt furieuse à sa fille. Va chercher le nécessaire dans la voiture.

Yume obéit en gardant un profil bas. Son ami serait indemne et en train de dormir si elle ne le conduisait pas de temps en temps dans des coups foireux !


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre, suivant immédiatement la fin du précédent, même chose pour le prochain. Le temps commence à passer...**

- Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! poursuivit Hikari en soignant le jeune garçon. Se promener la nuit dans un château en ruines... Drôle de façon de montrer que Yukihiro est ton meilleur ami !

- Mais il a voulu me suivre !

- Parce qu'il préférait veiller sur toi ! Et par ta faute ces créatures ont cherché à le dévorer !

Yukki s'agita dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Il ne se souvenait plus que la mère de Yume l'avait sorti du piège et que les petites choses ne pouvaient plus le blesser. Hikari s'empressa de le rassurer en le serrant contre elle.

- Du calme, Yukihiro, tu es dehors maintenant.

Il échangea un regard avec son amie au bord des larmes et soupira. Beaucoup mieux d'être à l'air libre même s'il faisait nuit. Et puis il était soulagé de ressentir un semblant d'instinct maternel envers sa personne.

- Ne bouge pas tant que je n'en ai pas terminé avec les soins, ordonna ensuite l'adulte.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, Hikari se leva et dévisagea les enfants en contenant sa colère.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être trop sévère...

Yume ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement, mais sa mère n'avait pas fini sa phrase:

- Envers l'un de vous deux, puisque l'autre l'a entraîné dans l'histoire. Donc, à partir de maintenant, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ton balai restera sous bonne garde pendant les vacances scolaires.

La petite brune hocha la tête. Elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal niveau réprimandes, et Yukki allait beaucoup mieux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les vacances furent écourtées suite à l'incident, afin que Yukki puisse se remettre totalement avant la rentrée. Yume fut un peu déçue: elle aurait beaucoup aimé visiter le village sorcier et voir l'école britannique de loin, mais Hikari ne revint pas sur sa décision. Après réflexion, l'attrapeuse jugea que c'était plus sage. Et puis, elle aurait bien le temps de revenir par la suite.

Récupérer son Vif-argent la soulagea aussi: elle connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour penser qu'elle devrait se contenter d'un autre balai jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Hors de question qu'elle doive utiliser une antiquité qui traînait depuis belle lurette dans la remise du stade !

Au début du mois de décembre, alors que la fréquence des entraînements de Yume augmentait en vue du match suivant, son ami eut à nouveau des ennuis. Pressé par le temps alors qu'il préparait une potion, Yukki se hâta d'apporter les ingrédients à l'attrapeuse et bouscula Yamato en chemin. Ce dernier versa par accident tout le contenu du flacon dans son chaudron, et la mixture explosa pour atterrir ensuite sur les élèves proches.

Yukki s'attira une bonne quantité de regards où le reproche se lisait, tandis que Yume y répondait en posant ses yeux furieux sur les victimes de la maladresse du petit brun.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, marmonna Yamato en passant à côté de leur table.

- Méfie-toi, Yuchan, avertit son amie un peu plus tard. Il t'en veut vraiment cette fois !

La vengeance se produisit évidemment alors que Yume se trouvait sur le terrain. Poursuivi par Yamato et sa bande, Yukki parvint à leur échapper en se réfugiant in extremis dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il attendit que les pas des garçons ne se fassent plus entendre et regarda autour de lui. Un sifflement admiratif franchit aussitôt ses lèvres: à quelques mètres de lui, des instruments bien entretenus semblaient attendre d'être utilisés.

Yukki s'empara d'abord d'une guitare et joua un air écouté bien des fois, puis il réitéra avec une basse avant de la reposer en fronçant les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus... En se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce, il eut soudain un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourquoi pas après tout ? Puisque la porte était ouverte, utiliser les instruments n'était pas un crime, non ?

Sans abandonner sa mine réjouie, il s'approcha lentement de l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Une inspiration, et il saisit les baguettes posées sur la caisse claire. Peu après, sa performance approximative fut perçue par les quelques élèves présents dans le bâtiment, mais il ne fit pas attention à ceux intrigués qui voulaient connaître l'identité du musicien.

Yukki s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes à peine et se rembrunit. Pas très bon tout ça... Il avait vraiment des progrès à faire ! L'improvisation ne suffisait pas, et le petit brun décida de consacrer toutes ses heures libres à son nouveau passe-temps.

- Tiens, le prof m'a donné la liste des options à choisir pour l'année prochaine, annonça Yume en retrouvant son ami alité à cause d'une grippe.

Le garçon y jeta un coup d'œil et eut aussitôt un sourire ravi.

_Options disponibles (deux au minimum)__ :_

_Arithmancie: étude des propriétés magiques des nombres._

_Arts et musique magiques: étude d'artistes (écrivains, musiciens, peintres, photographes, sculpteurs) sorciers et de leurs œuvres._

_Combat/Duel: à la fois magique et moldu._

_Divination: le domaine de la magie qui concerne la prédiction d'évènements du futur._

_Ecoles de magie étrangères._

_Etude des Moldus: aspects physiques de la vie sans magie et différences de culture._

_Etude des runes: traductions de textes._

_Langues: rassemblant les langages des créatures du monde sorcier et une langue moldue au choix._

_Mythologie: légendes et récits du monde moldu vécus et retranscrits par des sorciers._

- Tu vas prendre quoi ? demanda-t-il après la lecture.

- Combat et duel pour commencer, et après l'étude des langues et celle des écoles. Et toi ?

- Arts ! Avoir un aperçu des écoles m'intéresse aussi. La mythologie semble valoir le coup. J'imagine que des sorciers sont parfois intervenus dans l'Histoire sans que les Moldus le sachent ?

Yume acquiesça.

- Evidemment ! Tu crois qu'ils auraient pu construire les pyramides tout seuls ?

- Je ne sais pas, reconnut le petit brun. S'ils ont pu accomplir manuellement ce tour de force, alors ils étaient vraiment doués !

- N'empêche que ça va être cool ! Ma mère n'a pas voulu m'influencer dans le choix, histoire que je suive des matières qui me plaisent. Et puis on va avoir un cours en commun, c'est bien aussi ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je t'imagine mal dans le cours de combat.

- Aie pitié d'un faible malade, dit Yukki d'un ton faussement implorant.

- Pauvre petit ! se moqua l'attrapeuse.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Avril 2012

- Alors, ton premier cours s'est passé comment ?

Yukki leva la tête en affichant une mine contrariée.

- L'ennui total ! s'exclama-t-il, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais entendu une voix aussi monocorde ! Ça aurait dû être un cours intéressant, alors qu'en fait pas du tout ! En plus, le devoir qu'il nous a donné est digne d'un élève de première année !

Il continua à râler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Yume décide d'intervenir. C'était à elle de ronchonner d'habitude, pas à Yukki calme dans la plupart des circonstances ! Il devait vraiment être remonté pour agir de la sorte.

- Fais voir, demanda-t-elle, un peu intriguée par la nature des questions.

- Des informations sur les principaux dieux, répliqua Yukki, et y répondre en quelques mots. Heureusement qu'une fille a lancé l'idée d'un paragraphe argumenté ! Ça me fera faire un peu de recherches à la bibliothèque.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Il n'y en a eu qu'un pour trouver ça bien, même ses "amis" ont failli s'endormir, ajouta le petit brun.

- Laisse-moi deviner... Yamato ?

- Ouais, dans le mille.

Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre:

- Et toi, le cours de duel ?

Yume eut un grand sourire.

- Oh, c'était super ! Pour l'instant on a juste vu quelques sorts de base en théorie, mais la prof a dit que la pratique ne tarderait pas. Côté arts martiaux, c'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Tu as bien de la chance, marmonna Yukki.

Son amie le secoua un peu:

- Allez, t'en fais pas. Si le prof ne fait même pas attention au comportement de ses élèves, tu n'auras qu'à noter le sujet du cours, faire une sieste et ensuite écrire des fiches d'après ce qu'il demande dans les devoirs. Puisque les questions ont toujours l'air d'être faciles, il suffira que tu cherches dans les bouquins, et voilà !

- Faire une sieste ? répéta Yukki. C'est pas vraiment mon genre... J'aurais plutôt tendance à quitter le cours pour ne pas y revenir.

- Hum... Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à abandonner ? suggéra Yume.

Intéressé par la proposition, Yukki se redressa d'un seul coup.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Essaye, tu as tout à gagner en posant la question. Comme tu suis deux autres options et que seul le premier cours a eu lieu, je pense que ça reste faisable. Par contre, j'imagine que pour les arts c'est différent ?

Le visage du garçon s'éclaira brusquement:

- Tu l'as dit ! Même si ça ne concerne que les sorciers, je peux utiliser la batterie quand je veux ! Et on va apprendre à développer les photos de façon à ce que les sujets bougent !

Yume sourit face à la mine plus que réjouie de son ami. Le cours semblait plus que lui plaire, ce que ne la surprenait pas vraiment. Cela dit, et elle se chargea de le lui rappeler, il ne devait pas négliger le reste pour autant.

Une fois son devoir terminé, Yukki suivit l'attrapeuse vers la salle où se déroulait le cours optionnel qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils entrèrent pile au moment de la sonnerie, et quelques instants plus tard le professeur surgit d'une salle attenante.

- Bonjour à tous ! Fujita Miki, nouvelle arrivante contrairement à vous. Même si le programme est déjà établi, je vais vous laisser le choix. Pour commencer, faites une fiche de présentation en ajoutant le premier pays dont vous souhaitez voir l'école. Ça me donnera une idée de ce que vous voulez au début, et un bon moyen pour moi de retenir vos noms.

Yume se mit aussitôt à la rédaction. Sa tâche achevée, elle se tourna vers Yukki et la feuille toujours blanche posée devant lui. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que son ami, comme les autres garçons présents d'ailleurs, avait la bouche ouverte et fixait une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de l'enseignante. Sans être de l'autre bord, Yume devait reconnaître que la jeune femme possédait bien des atouts, même si elle ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

- Hé, réveille-toi ! chuchota finalement la petite brune en donnant un coup de coude à son voisin.

- ... Quoi ?

- Yuchan, dit-elle avec une mine exaspérée. Arrête de baver et fais ce qu'on te demande !

- Mais elle est trop canon !

L'attrapeuse écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Apparemment, elle avait sous-estimé l'effet produit par Fujita-san sur la gent masculine.

- Ouais, euh... Si tu le dis. Remplis ta fiche, tu continueras à mater après !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Avril 2014

En retard à cause des mauvaises habitudes de Yume - se lever tard pendant les vacances ne favorisait pas la remise à l'heure de la rentrée- les deux amis se hâtaient dans les couloirs du métro. Quelques garçons sifflèrent à leur passage, faisant serrer les poings à Yume et sourire Yukki. L'attrapeuse allait faire tourner pas mal de têtes à l'école durant l'année...

- Dépêche-toi ou on va manquer la rame ! pressa-t-il alors que sa voisine ralentissait.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, ma valise est lourde ! Et puis c'est pas parce que tu es devenu préfet que tu peux me donner des ordres !

Yukki leva les yeux au ciel mais décida néammoins d'aider la petite brune.

- La prochaine fois, demande à ta mère de la rétrécir et évite de mettre des briques dedans.

- Très drôle...

Elle réfléchit un instant à une petite vengeance et trouva rapidement de quoi gêner son ami. Dès que ce dernier revint du compartiment réservé aux préfets après avoir obtenu les instructions, elle demanda:

- Alors, pressé de retrouver Fujita-san ?

L'adolescent vira au rouge pivoine.

- Non, pas plus que ça...

- Menteur. Avoue que c'est pour elle que tu t'es fait teindre les cheveux en blond foncé !

- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Yukki. J'avais juste envie de changement.

- Mouais... Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Yukki tenta de penser à autre chose en lisant, jusqu'à ce que Yume lui fasse remarquer qu'il tenait le livre à l'envers.

- Je vais aux toilettes, marmonna-t-il alors.

- Fais donc, cher ami, et soulage-toi bien !

A son arrivée à l'école, Yukki fut ravi de constater qu'il aurait désormais sa propre chambre. La pièce était grande comparée au dortoir où il avait passé quatre ans, et équipée confortablement. Apercevoir la batterie dans un coin lui fit atteindre le summum de la joie: son souhait auprès du directeur suite à sa nomination avait été exaucé ! Ainsi, il ne monopoliserait plus la salle de musique en dérangeant les élèves des classes voisines.

Son premier geste, une fois la valise vidée, fut d'insonoriser la chambre afin d'épargner les nuisances aux autres. Il invita ensuite Yume à monter le rejoindre dans ce qu'elle appela rapidement ses "quartiers". Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, puisqu'il bénéficiait de sa propre salle de bain... L'avantage de partager le dernier étage du bâtiment avec Akemi, son homologue pour trois ans.

Les examens de fin d'année les contraignirent à se concentrer encore plus sur leurs études, la pression étant accentuée par leurs responsabilités respectives. Yukki n'était pas habitué à se faire respecter, et pour son amie, le fait d'avoir manqué le trophée sportif la saison précédente lui faisait fournir davantage d'efforts.

Cela dit, elle jugea bientôt qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Le soir suivant, lorsque Yukki passa vérifier le tableau des présences dans le bâtiment - chaque nom était automatiquement coché dès l'entrée de l'élève- le manque de croix sous celui de son amie lui fit froncer les sourcils. Où était-elle cette fois ?

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'il parcourait une deuxième fois le chemin entre les différents bâtiments, une porte entrouverte attira son attention. Une seule raison expliquait ce fait: une âme aventureuse s'était apparemment décidée à explorer les sous-sols.

- Lumos, murmura Yukki en descendant les marches plongées dans le noir. Yume, tu es là ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

L'obscurité dans le long couloir ne lui permettait pas de voir très loin. Par contre, il entendit très bien le fracas métallique venant de la réserve des fournitures, et l'instant suivant un bruit de cavalcade se rapprocha de plus en plus de lui.

- TIRE-TOI ! cria Yume en passant devant son ami.

- Pourquoi ?

L'air glacial tombant soudain lui fournit la réponse, et il suivit Yume qui s'enfuyait pour échapper à la horde de fantômes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

- Mais rien ! protesta-t-elle alors qu'ils couraient vers la sortie. Je voulais juste voir s'il y avait des esprits, et sans faire exprès j'ai jeté un sort à l'un d'entre eux !

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles "rien" ?

Ils allaient atteindre leur objectif quand la porte se referma, leur coupant toute retraite. Yukki sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la dirigea vers les fantômes en lançant à son amie:

- Si on s'en sort sans dommage, je te tue. Stupéfix !

Trois esprits s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Yume se mit à donner vainement des coups de pied dans la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle se tourna vers son ami et une idée lui vint à la vue du banc situé derrière les fantômes.

- Yuchan, je te conseille de te baisser.

Yukki sentit la catastrophe arriver et chercha à l'en empêcher, mais elle fut plus rapide.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

L'adolescent s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter le banc qui enfonça la porte. Yume passa par l'ouverture en entraînant Yukki avec elle, tandis que les fantômes décidaient de les suivre.

- Au moins on est dehors, dit-elle dans le but de faire disparaître la colère de son ami.

- Mais on les a toujours sur le dos !

- J'ai remarqué !

Après une longue course à travers l'école, Yukki parvint à enfermer leurs poursuivants dans un pot entouré de plomb par ses soins. Il scella ensuite le récipient et le déposa dans la pièce abritant les artefacts dangereux. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il rejoignit Yume qui patientait à l'extérieur.

- Tu vois Yuchan, c'était pas si compliqué !

- Je te signale qu'ils ont quand même détruit la remise à balais !

- C'est pas si grave, répliqua Yume en haussant les épaules, y avait pas de matériel dedans. Suffit de faire croire que c'est une bête sauvage qui est passée par là et on aura pas d'ennuis.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous.

Yume déglutit péniblement et regarda le directeur avec un sourire crispé.

- Bonsoir Professeur... Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Evidemment, sa tentative pour changer de sujet échoua, et l'homme les emmena tous les deux dans son bureau.

- Bon, euh... Finalement, ça s'est mieux terminé que je l'imaginais, dit la jeune fille quand ils furent libérés un peu plus tard.

Yukki s'arrêta net et lui fit face.

- Attends une minute. Si ma mémoire est bonne, on vient d'écoper de deux heures de retenue tous les soirs de semaine pendant un mois, on a perdu cinquante points chacun... ET TU DIS QUE C'EST "MIEUX" ?

- Zen, Yuchan ! Au moins, on ne s'est pas fait virer.

- Ah oui, c'est sûr que ça change tout, dit-il sur un ton ironique. Je crois surtout que ta mère va beaucoup apprécier la lettre qu'il va envoyer demain !

Yume pâlit. Son ami avait raison: elle devait s'attendre à recevoir une beuglante au minimum.

- J'suis dans la merde.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, répliqua Yukki alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les dortoirs. Ne refais plus jamais un coup pareil !

- Compris Yuchan...

Il monta les escaliers sans lui dire au revoir et ferma bruyamment la porte de sa chambre.

Même si elle l'avait mérité, Yume fut peinée par le comportement de son ami. Elle partit se coucher la tête basse en se demandant s'il lui aurait pardonné le lendemain. Dans le cas contraire - et c'était ce qui allait sûrement se produire- elle possédait un argument solide pour le rappeler à de meilleurs sentiments. Le match contre Mizu approchait.. Et si Yume se fiait au niveau médiocre de l'attrapeur adverse, Daichi possédait bien plus de chances de remporter la victoire.


	7. Chapter 7

La plupart des élèves de son âge et des classes supérieures n'adressèrent plus la parole à Yume les jours suivants. C'était la même chose pour Yukki, mais étant donné que personne ne discutait avec lui d'habitude, rien ne changeait en ce qui le concernait. Seul le capitaine de leur équipe accordait encore de l'attention à la petite brune grâce à son rôle crucial durant les matches. Ils convinrent ensemble qu'elle n'attrape pas la balle dorée avant qu'ils aient au minimum cinq buts de différence.

- Tu as compris ? Cinquante points d'écart pour avoir une avance confortable.

- Oui, je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le garçon venait de lui rappeler une énième fois les consignes.

Le beau temps la mit de bonne humeur, même lorsqu'elle se plongea dans les révisions des examens prévus avant les vacances d'été. Yukki avec lequel elle s'était réconciliée l'aida sur des points en métamorphose qui lui paraissaient obscurs, jusqu'à ce que deux élèves plus jeunes vinrent les déranger.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Yukki.

Le plus petit ouvrit la bouche et commença:

- En fait, on se demandait...

Il se tut et chercha un soutien auprès de son camarade qui reprit:

- Un élève raconte que tu as pris la place d'un vrai sorcier en lui volant ses pouvoirs, mais on est partagé. Ça ne me paraît pas possible à faire, sauf que je n'arrive pas à convaincre Shinji.

A côté d'eux, Yume serra les poings.

- Je vais cogner cet abruti jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter, dit-elle sans se soucier de l'impression qu'elle laissait aux enfants.

Son ami parvint miraculeusement à la calmer et déclara tranquillement:

- Evidemment que je n'ai rien volé à personne. Si Yamato continue à raconter n'importe quoi, dites-lui qu'il n'a qu'à se mesurer à moi. On verra bien qui sera le vainqueur.

- B... bien, Awaji-san.

- Yuchan, dit ensuite l'attrapeuse d'une voix inquiète. Je doute que le provoquer de cette façon soit une bonne idée. Tu crois vraiment qu'il agirait à la loyale ? C'est plutôt le genre à venir avec ses amis et te donner une raclée !

- S'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire comprendre...

Au fond, Yukki souffrait toujours d'être vu comme un parasite. Et dire que cela ne venait que de la jalousie de Yamato parce que les professeurs le récompensaient pour son travail acharné...

- Bon, on reprend ? demanda-t-il afin de changer de sujet. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi maintenant ?

- Faut que je travaille les sortilèges de disparition sur des vertébrés.

- D'accord.

Il fit venir une araignée à lui, et l'exercice débuta.

La veille du match, Yukki fut surpris d'entendre le professeur de métamorphose lui dire de rester à la fin du cours. Yume le prévint qu'elle patientait à l'extérieur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau en sentant l'inquiétude le gagner. Derrière lui, Yamato le fixa avec suspicion puis disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Aoki-san ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Vous êtes un élève très prometteur, probablement le plus doué de votre année, et j'estime que vous serez tout à fait capable de réussir ce que j'attends de vous.

Intrigué, Yukki fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord pour suivre l'entraînement permettant de devenir un Animagus ?

Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux et resta muet. Il fut ensuite tenté de se retourner pour vérifier si c'était bien à lui que l'enseignante s'adressait.

- Pourquoi moi ? souffla-t-il, pas encore remis de la surprise. Je veux dire... je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir...

- Je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé si je pensais que vous n'en avez pas l'étoffe.

- C'est... Je dois réfléchir.

- Vous êtes libre de refuser, signala la femme, même si je suis persuadée que vous possédez largement le potentiel et que ne pas l'exploiter serait du gâchis.

- Formation d'Animagus, hein ? fit Yume quand son ami la rejoignit dans le couloir.

- Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Yuchan, mon grand, c'est pas à moi de décider. Mais je crois que dire non serait une belle connerie.

Yukki n'eut pas le temps de songer à la proposition le jour suivant, et ce fut seulement le surlendemain, durant une heure de pause, qu'il resta allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond. Aoki-san semblait confiante en ses capacités, ce dont il doutait... Ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment, c'était l'animal qu'il pourrait devenir. Pas une créature sociale comme les lions, les chevaux ou les chiens si, comme dit pendant un cours, l'animal désigné dépendait du caractère. Les loups non plus alors... A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un animal solitaire qui recherchait pourtant de la compagnie et de l'affection.

Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage: l'humiliation de Yamato la veille y était pour beaucoup. La mine furieuse du garçon quand Yume avait attrapé le Vif valait son pesant d'or. Trop occupé à provoquer la jeune fille en insultant ouvertement Yukki, il n'avait pas remarqué la petite balle ailée qui voletait derrière lui, et il se demandait encore pourquoi Yume s'était précipitée dans sa direction alors qu'elle tenait la victoire dans son poing fermé.

La sonnerie annonçant le cours suivant le fit soudain bondir. Il se leva en attrapant son sac au passage et dut courir afin d'arriver à l'heure. Mais un élément imprévu se dressa sur son chemin et le fit presque tomber.

- Désolé ! dit-il aussitôt à la fille. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

L'autre écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant et se releva sans saisir la main tendue.

Yukki fronça les sourcils puis se détendit: ce genre de comportement n'était pas rare. Et puis l'inconnue, de la même maison que lui à en juger par le badge de son uniforme, était plutôt agréable à regarder.

- Excuse-moi, Yukihiro, je... Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant lui.

_Yukihiro... ?_

- Attends ! Je... Merci de ne pas m'avoir appelé par mon nom de famille.

- Euh... Pas de quoi.

Pour la première fois en trois ans, il se montra distrait pendant le cours d'arts, au point que l'enseignante doive le rappeler à l'ordre. Même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, il était à un âge où le besoin d'être apprécié, voire aimé, commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Lui aussi avait le droit de fréquenter quelqu'un malgré le manque d'estime des autres ! Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, et pas des moindres: séduire la demoiselle en mettant en valeur les rares atouts qu'il possédait, puis voir comment se passerait la suite en espérant qu'elle lui soit favorable.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Kuro, reviens ici tout de suite !

Au lieu d'obéir, le félin se retourna un instant comme pour narguer son maître puis disparut dans l'escalier. Yukki ne comptait pas abandonner la poursuite et dévala les marches à son tour, jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment restée ouverte où il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence: son chat avait décidé d'aller se promener. Le petit blond pouvait le comprendre, n'importe quel être deviendrait fou à cause d'un enfermement prolongé. Mais comment allait-il le retrouver à présent ?

Il explora les alentours sans apercevoir l'animal et se dirigea finalement vers le pont suspendu menant à la forêt. Ce fut à cet endroit qu'il découvrit une jeune fille accroupie à côté d'un chat noir ronronnant de plaisir.

- Hé ! appela-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux le retenir, s'il te plaît ? Il s'est sauvé de ma chambre et je ne savais pas où il se cachait. Il risque de se sauver si je m'approche.

L'inconnue s'exécuta en silence et prit Kuro dans ses bras sans stopper ses caresses sur le dos du félin. Elle le tendit ensuite à son propriétaire qui la reconnut alors: il s'agissait de la fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelque temps.

- Merci, dit-il en détournant les yeux afin de ne pas rougir.

- Pas de quoi.

Un blanc s'installa. Yukki ne pouvait pas tourner les talons brusquement, ç'aurait été contraire à la galanterie masculine... et ce, même si Kuro s'agitait entre ses bras en essayant de le mordre.

- Va le porter dans ta chambre, suggéra l'autre élève. On pourra aller se balader tranquillement après.

Yukki hocha la tête alors qu'un sourire ravi s'invitait sur son visage. Il reconduisit le fugueur qu'il lança presque à travers la pièce, ferma soigneusement la porte et rejoignit la fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Merci encore, euh... Désolé, je ne connais pas ton nom, marmonna-t-il alors que ses joues devenaient brûlantes.

- Ça ne fait rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je m'appelle Misaki, et toi tu es Yukihiro le préfet.

- ... Exact. Dis donc, tu sais y faire avec les chats ! Kuro n'aime pas trop les étrangers d'habitude.

- Sûrement parce que j'aime m'occuper des bêtes qui viennent se réfugier chez nous pendant l'hiver. Il fait souvent froid, et avec la neige les chats errants ont besoin d'un abri correct.

- La neige ? répéta Yukki dont le regard brillait soudain. Tu habites où ? A la montagne ?

- Oui, près de Nagano. Mes parents s'occupent d'un restaurant et d'un magasin de location de matériel. Mes sœurs et moi les aidons parfois pendant la saison d'affluence.

- D'accord... Alors tu es de naissance moldue ?

- Sang-mêlée, rectifia Misaki. Mes sœurs ont fini leurs études ici depuis quatre ans et elles travaillent toutes les deux au Ministère.

Après que la jeune fille se soit tue, Yukki resta silencieux quelques instants et parla ensuite un peu de lui. Sa vie d'avant, ses rapports difficiles avec les autres, son amitié précieuse avec Yume qu'il considérait comme sa sœur... C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait envie de se confier à une autre personne.

Le temps passant, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Il n'était pas rare de les voir travailler ensemble ou discuter d'un sujet quelconque. Yukki n'oubliait pas pour autant son amie d'enfance et restait bien plus souvent avec la petite attrapeuse, jusqu'à ce que Misaki l'aborde un soir.

- Dis donc, Yukihiro... Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner à l'Hanabi Taikai à Tokyo le mois prochain ?

Surpris par la proposition et la voix hésitante de la fille face à lui, Yukki passa un moment à réfléchir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à sortir, et il en restait comme deux ronds de flan. Mais pourquoi pas après tout ? Il pourrait découvrir autre chose que Yashio qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et puis, fait non négligeable, Misaki était vraiment jolie et lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il accepta donc et convint de définir avec elle plus tard l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous.

A la table voisine, Yume avait écouté l'échange en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois Misaki partie, elle rejoignit son ami et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu.

- Yuchan, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle se moque de toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Peut-être qu'en sortant avec toi, elle cherche à prouver quelque chose.

Yukki se ferma aussitôt:

- Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je suis capable de plaire à quelqu'un ?

- Te vexe surtout pas... Mais non.

- Donc d'après toi, reprit-il lentement, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je serais condamné à passer ma vie seul ?

Consciente d'être sur un terrain glissant, Yume se crispa.

- C'est pas ça... Je voulais juste t'avertir. Ne cède pas à une fille dont tu ne connais rien juste parce qu'elle te drague visuellement.

Le préfet inspira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver et tenta d'être diplomate.

- Ecoute, ça fait un mois et demi qu'on se côtoie. Je sais que tu penses agir pour mon bien, mais j'ai confiance en Misaki.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira Yume. Puisque tu t'en portes garant, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas avoir un mauvais fond.

Yukki était plutôt beau garçon, normal que malgré sa réputation certaines s'intéressent à lui... Son amie espérait simplement qu'il ait choisi la bonne.

Alors que leur moyen de transport se rapprochait de la capitale, Yukki se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Il n'avait pas revu Misaki depuis l'annonce de sa proposition et commençait à se demander si elle ne cherchait pas à se moquer de lui. Le bruit de course quand il descendit sur le quai le rassura: la jeune fille s'arrêta à côté de lui et déclara après avoir repris son souffle:

- On n'aura qu'à se rejoindre devant la statue de Hachiko vers quinze heures. Comme ça, on pourra aller à Joypolis et y passer un peu de temps. Ça te va ?

- Oui, répondit Yukki avec enthousiasme. Et après, je t'emmènerai manger quelque part, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Le sourire de Misaki fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite, accélération qui s'accrut encore lorsque la jeune fille lui répondit positivement. Franchement heureux cette fois, Yukki regarda son interlocutrice s'éloigner et resta un moment les yeux dans le vague. Il redescendit de son nuage quand Yume le tira par la manche en direction de la sortie sans prononcer le moindre mot. Le seul à protester fut Kuro qui n'appréciait pas d'être tenu en laisse et le fit savoir d'un coup de griffes.

- Non mais tu vas te calmer, stupide bestiole ? s'énerva l'attrapeuse.

- Ça n'arriverait pas si tu ne lui faisais pas mal ! répliqua Yukki en se baissant pour détacher le félin et le garder contre lui.

L'atmosphère lourde les premiers jours se mua en ambiance cordiale lorsque vint le moment des devoirs de vacances. Le matin du dernier samedi de juillet, Yukki passa son temps à marcher entre sa chambre et la salle de bain sans savoir quoi porter. Lassée par ces allers-retours, son amie lui conseilla finalement d'y aller avec sa tenue de tous les jours afin de rester naturel. Hikari le déposa à la gare en début d'après-midi, lui donna tout son argent de poche et lui souhaita bonne chance. Ce fut avec l'estomac noué qu'il monta dans le train qui l'emmènerait vers Tokyo et son rendez-vous. Son avance lui permit de se promener au calme dans un parc et d'évacuer un peu le stress qui l'habitait.

Comme prévu, il partit ensuite vers le métro de Shibuya et y retrouva Misaki dans les minutes qui suivirent son arrivée. Après une séance shopping à la tour 109 qui intéressa beaucoup plus la jeune fille - le bâtiment étant dédié à la mode féminine- , ils se rendirent du côté du port et de l'immeuble abritant le centre de jeux d'arcades. Yukki s'amusa beaucoup dans l'arène où les joueurs devaient éliminer des fantômes holographiques, alors que sa petite amie partait spontanément vers les bornes de danse. Ils s'affrontèrent ensuite à une course de voiture où il la laissa gagner, puis ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le quartier jeune afin de dîner au Starbucks Coffee.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au métro qui les emmènerait à Asakusa et la Sumidagawa, Yukki saisit la main de Misaki après avoir longuement hésité. Cette dernière eut un sourire en coin et joignit ses doigts à ceux du garçon, ce qui lui apporta un peu de joie. Il ne la libéra qu'en arrivant à la rame, pour se rattraper à la sortie en se demandant s'il serait capable de se rapprocher encore d'ici la fin de leur excursion.

A en croire des habitués avec qui Misaki échangea quelques mots, l'évènement fut plus court que d'ordinaire et compensé par un meilleur spectacle. Lors du final, Yukki serra Misaki entre ses bras dans le but de lui épargner les éventuelles bousculades pendant le départ vers les gares, et il fut ravi de la sentir s'appuyer contre son torse tandis que les derniers pétards explosaient.

Les métros étant bondés à cause de la foule, Yukki décida d'ignorer le réseau férré et de raccompagner sa petite amie qui allait dormir chez sa sœur à la limite entre Minato et Shibuya. En arrivant devant l'immeuble, Misaki se tourna une dernière fois vers le garçon et dit:

- Merci pour cette sortie, je me suis vraiment amusée.

- Je compte bien en organiser d'autres, annonça Yukki plutôt soulagé.

- Bon... Tu devrais rentrer, il est tard.

Au lieu de répondre, il s'approcha peu à peu d'elle. Même en sachant ce qu'il allait faire, Misaki décida de ne pas se soustraire au baiser. Yukihiro voulait clore la soirée de la meilleure manière qui soit, et ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable.

En passant sa main sur la joue de sa petite amie, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la quitter. Misaki intervint alors:

- Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles maintenant.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. On se retrouve à la rentrée ?

- Pourquoi attendre plus d'un mois ? J'ai bien l'intention de te voir dans l'intervalle !

- C'est d'accord, on va faire comme ça ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec un grand sourire. Je t'appelle dès que je suis libre.

- Rentre bien, et à bientôt.

Ses premiers pas dans la gare lui indiquèrent qu'il avait mis trop de temps à effectuer le chemin inverse: le dernier métro venait en effet de partir, et il se retrouvait sans moyen de locomotion. En fouillant dans ses poches, il s'aperçut qu'il lui restait juste assez d'argent pour passer une nuit dans un hôtel-capsule. Sa plus grande crainte à présent: se retrouver devant Yume le lendemain, lorsqu'il serait de retour à Yashio chez les Nakamura.

_J'aurai de la chance si j'en sors vivant._

Une fois allongé dans la cabine, il oublia totalement ce qui l'attendait. C'était beaucoup mieux de penser à une jolie brune de sa connaissance.


	8. Chapter 8

- Tu peux me dire où t'as passé la nuit ? attaqua l'attrapeuse dès que Yukki ouvrit la porte.

- On se calme, répondit-il après un bâillement. Je suis parti trop tard de chez elle et j'ai raté le dernier métro, alors j'ai fait demi-tour et...

- T'AS DORMI CHEZ ELLE, C'EST ÇA ?

- Mais non ! protesta son ami en écarquillant les yeux. Ce ne sont pas les hôtels qui manquent dans le coin où elle habite. Et puis pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je préfère ça, marmonna la petite brune en fixant le sol.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, répliqua-t-il. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands chevaux !

- Ta copine, je la sens pas. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? insista Yukki. Ce n'est pas toi qui sors avec elle, c'est moi ! Alors laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends et arrête de jouer l'amie surprotectrice ! Sérieusement, c'est énervant à la fin !

L'exaspération lui fit quitter la pièce en claquant la porte. De l'autre côté, Yume qui se sentait évidemment coupable resta figée sans savoir comment réagir.

Yukki l'ignora durant quelques jours sans qu'elle se décide à venir lui parler. Il finit par faire le premier pas et s'excusa pour son comportement, tout en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à régenter sa vie. Elle acquiesça en silence avant de demander s'il était partant pour une promenade le lendemain.

- Désolé, mais non, dit-il avec un air gêné. J'ai invité Misaki à aller au zoo d'Ueno et je pars pour la journée. Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois je ne passerai pas la nuit dehors.

- ... Cool. Eclate-toi bien.

L'esprit ailleurs, Yukki ne remarqua pas que les paroles de la jeune fille sonnaient faux. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Kai qui voulait absolument l'affronter aux jeux vidéo.

Cette fois, le garçon se rendit seul à la gare et emprunta le Tsukuba Express. L'impatience prenait le pas sur sa nervosité, et ce fut d'un baiser timide qu'il salua Misaki à la sortie du métro d'Ueno. La jeune fille lui sourit en guise de réponse, puis il lia leurs mains durant les quelques minutes de trajet jusqu'au parc.

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda-t-il. Avec autant d'espèces, on a de quoi faire !

- Hum... Le côté est ! C'est là qu'on trouve entre autres les tigres et les pandas. Je suis venue ici quand j'étais petite, ça me rappelle des souvenirs...

- J'aurais peut-être dû choisir un autre lieu alors ? questionna Yukki légèrement anxieux.

- Non non ! se récria Misaki. Le zoo est très bien. Ça fait un moment que je veux voir Līlī et Shinshin. **(les deux pandas arrivés en février 2011 et loués par la Chine suite à la mort en avril 2008 du dernier panda se trouvant au Japon)**

Ils décidèrent de consacrer une demi-journée à chaque grande partie et démarrèrent par les fauves. Yukki fut fasciné par les lions et comprit au premier coup d'œil pourquoi ils portaient le surnom de rois de la savane. Misaki le tira finalement par la manche et le conduisit successivement devant les rapaces, les ours, les éléphants et les singes. Une visite plus longue aux deux stars du zoo devant lesquelles les touristes se pressaient, et ils firent demi-tour pour déjeuner à la cafétéria.

- On prend le monorail ou on continue à pied ? voulut savoir le préfet à la fin du repas.

- Monorail, on n'a pas fini de marcher de toute façon.

Le véhicule les déposa en face de l'enclos des kangourous sur lesquels Misaki s'extasia, au grand plaisir de son petit ami. A l'inverse, elle refusa tout net d'entrer dans le vivarium et laissa Yukki y aller seul alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le coin des girafes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte du bâtiment, un regard dans son dos le fit s'arrêter. Il se retourna lentement et aperçut deux yeux jaunes le fixer attentivement à travers une vitre. Intrigué par l'attention que le quadrupède lui portait, il s'en approcha lentement et s'accouda à la barrière sans plus bouger. Le loup resta lui aussi immobile, puis des paroles revinrent à l'esprit de Yukki.

_Si, à un moment donné, vous vous retrouvez face à un animal qui semble sonder votre âme, ne vous opposez pas à lui et ne rompez surtout pas le contact. Même s'il ne correspond pas du tout à ce que vous attendiez, ce sera bien un spécimen de cette espèce qui vous représente mentalement. Votre capacité de transformation dépendra de cet échange avec l'animal, c'est pourquoi je vous conseille de faire ce que je vous ai dit. Plus la communication sera positive et plus vite vous parviendrez à vos fins._

Il réalisait à présent ce que l'enseignante avait voulu dire lorsqu'elle parlait de communication. Alors que l'échange se prolongeait, des visiteurs apparemment captivés par l'alchimie entre l'adolescent et le canidé les dévisagèrent l'un après l'autre, puis le dialogue tacite prit fin et le loup retourna se dissimuler dans sa tanière. Yukki quant à lui sourit d'un air absent en sentant la satisfaction l'envahir, et sortit de ses pensées quand un parfum de fleurs l'enveloppa.

- Ça s'est bien passé au vivarium ? demanda Misaki.

- Au... Ah, oui. Les crocodiles m'ont vraiment impressionné, mais j'étais mal à l'aise avec les serpents et je suis vite ressorti. C'est là que j'ai découvert les loups.

- Les loups ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils craignent les gens et restent le plus souvent à l'écart.

- Apparemment, l'un d'eux est plus curieux que ses congénères, constata Yukki sans avouer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

La journée tirait à sa fin et les deux jeunes retournèrent lentement vers le monorail qui leur éviterait un peu de marche. Un dernier passage devant les pandas géants, et ils quittèrent le zoo main dans la main.

Un peu plus tard, Yukki lâcha sa petite amie à regret et lui souhaita une bonne fin de vacances. Il trouva un peu de courage pour embrasser plus franchement Misaki et sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser.

- Rentre bien, dit-il tandis que le métro vers Shibuya arrivait.

- Toi aussi, Yukihiro. On se voit dans trois jours ?

- Promis !

Ragaillardi par cette pensée, il reprit le train en sifflotant, et le trajet lui parut bien plus court qu'à l'aller. Trois jours, ce n'était rien, et il lui tardait déjà de rejoindre la jeune fille sur le quai, devant la rame les emmenant à l'école.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La rentrée arriva beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, mais une fois à la gare Yukki hésita sur la conduite à tenir: rester avec Yume comme il en avait l'habitude, ou faire le voyage en tête à tête avec sa petite amie ?

- Fais comme tu veux, dit l'attrapeuse en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. T'auras qu'à me rejoindre pour le repas.

Elle partit rejoindre l'équipe de leur maison, qui avait décidé de monopoliser un compartiment, et ignora Misaki lorsqu'elle la croisa. Cette dernière eut un léger froncement de sourcils jusqu'à ce que Yukki vienne la saluer.

- Pas trop fatiguée de t'être levée tôt ?

- Non, ça va, merci de t'inquiéter.

- Attends ! Je vais la mettre moi-même dans le train, ça t'épargnera un effort inutile, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle avait des difficultés à soulever sa valise.

- Tu es vraiment un petit ami en or, dit Misaki avec un grand sourire.

Yukki devint écarlate et bredouilla un vague remerciement.

Le temps passant, les relations entre les deux amis se dégradèrent malgré leurs efforts respectifs. Quand Misaki s'asseyait à leur table pour discuter, Yume faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, ce qui agaçait Yukki et le poussait alors à ignorer l'attrapeuse. Cette dernière s'avouait ensuite vaincue et préférait aller travailler ailleurs. Yukki gêné la rejoignait finalement afin qu'ils se réconcilient... jusqu'à l'altercation suivante.

- Yuchan, demanda-t-elle un vendredi soir. Ça te dit qu'on rentre à la maison pour le weekend et qu'on passe la soirée dans un karaoké ?

Soulagé qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés depuis quelques jours, Yukki accepta aussitôt. D'accord, il ne chantait pas très bien, mais la sortie devait principalement servir à les faire passer plusieurs heures ensemble sans qu'ils se crient dessus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, puis Yume aperçut une silhouette connue et prétexta un entraînement pour s'esquiver.

Les formalités d'usage accomplies, Misaki dit avec une mine gênée:

- Dis, Yukihiro... Tu es doué en métamorphose et j'ai des problèmes pour un devoir. Exceptionnellement, je reste ici jusque lundi, tu pourras m'aider demain ?

Le petit blond hésita longuement. S'il acquiesçait, c'en serait fini pendant longtemps de l'entente fragile qui subsistait entre l'attrapeuse et lui... Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une solution satisfaisante, Misaki qui semblait avoir compris se résigna.

- Bon, tant pis, j'irai voir une autre personne.

- Non ! s'exclama aussitôt Yukki. Je te donnerai un coup de main, mais seulement pour une partie de l'après-midi. Ça te va ?

- C'est déjà ça... Avec un peu de chance on réussira à terminer à temps.

Malheureusement, l'aide requise par Misaki dura bien plus que prévu. Yume découvrit son ami encore attablé tandis qu'elle traversait la salle et décida de se moquer des convenances.

- Yuchan, viens, c'est l'heure.

- Mais on n'a pas fini, et...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai seule pour la fin, dit précipitamment Misaki en ramassant ses affaires dans le but de fuir la tempête approchante.

- Tu es fière de toi ? s'exclama Yukki plutôt furieux après que sa petite amie soit sortie.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que tu me lâches ! T'aurais juste pu prévenir que tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner ! Va roucouler avec ta pute si ça te chante !

La gifle s'abattit d'un coup sur son visage, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Yukki ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de réagir et la saisit brutalement par le chemisier.

- Un conseil: n'insulte plus jamais la personne que j'aime, articula-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il la repoussa ensuite et partit à la recherche de sa petite amie. Restée en arrière, Yume lâcha son sac et retourna dans le dortoir vide pour pleurer.

_Pourquoi, Yuchan ? Comment t'as pu me faire... ça ?_

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole pendant des semaines, même si Misaki exhortait parfois Yukki à renouer le contact. Elle parvint finalement à provoquer une rencontre entre les deux et s'éclipsa aussitôt.

- Je...

Gêné par son comportement envers son amie, Yukki ne put prononcer le moindre mot. L'attrapeuse resta figée un moment, puis sa raison fléchit et elle se précipita entre les bras du petit blond.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Yuchan... Ou presque pas. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé, et je me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'étais allée un peu loin. Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas après tout.

- Merci, se contenta de dire Yukki.

Yume ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le couple. Depuis le début, et malgré les dires de son ami d'enfance, elle se méfiait de Misaki. Cette dernière ne semblait attacher d'importance à Yukki que lorsqu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, et les soupçons de la petite attrapeuse furent confirmés le jour où elle aperçut la fille en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit et se dissimula dans un renfoncement pour les espionner. La colère monta en elle dès les premiers mots:

- C'est quand que tu te débarrasses d'Awaji ?

- Je ne sais pas... Il a des sentiments pour moi. Je pensais que ça serait facile de le laisser tomber rapidement, mais maintenant... Je vais passer pour une belle garce.

- On s'en fout ! C'est pas comme s'il méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

- Ce n'est quand même pas juste...

L'autre devint furieux:

- Tu t'es engagée dans un pari, alors tu assumes ! A moins que... Ne me dis pas que tu as des regrets ?

- Mais non ! protesta Misaki. Il ne représente rien pour moi !

- Alors largue-le. Dès ce soir. Ou alors je lui ferai comprendre en m'affichant avec toi. Rappelle-toi aussi que tu vas pouvoir gagner trois mille yens.

- Oui, je sais...

Ils s'éloignèrent vers le parc, tandis que derrière eux Yume serrait les poings de rage.

- YUCHAN ! cria-t-elle en entrant dans la salle commune un peu plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à te...

Voir son ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lui fit mal. Parce qu'à côté de lui, Misaki lui tenait la main en l'aidant pour un devoir.

Yukki se tourna vers elle sans perdre sa mine réjouie et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. La présence de Misaki la fit hésiter, et elle tourna finalement les talons en marmonnant:

- On verra plus tard.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-il, assez étonné par ce comportement inhabituel.

- Laisse tomber, Yukihiro, si c'était important elle serait restée.

Une voix souffla au garçon que sa petite amie se trompait, et il garda les sourcils froncés jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse pour détourner son attention de Yume. Quelque part, Misaki se doutait que la petite brune l'avait repérée dans le couloir, et la réputation sanguinaire de Yume l'effrayait.

- Allez, reprenons ! On en était à la description d'un Inferi.

- RHAAAAAAAAA !

Un élève de première année jeta un regard terrifié à la jeune fille et partit sans demander son reste. Yume se retrouva seule dans le couloir avec la main douloureuse - rencontre "involontaire" contre un mur - et s'assit pour réfléchir. Comment faire ouvrir les yeux à Yukki sans le blesser ? Il serait forcément mal en apprenant cette trahison... L'attrapeuse ne pouvait que faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts en étant présente pour lui.

Pendant le repas le soir suivant, l'air inquiet de son amie commença à angoisser Yukki. C'était rare qu'elle ne prononce pas le moindre mot...

- Yuchan, je... Cet après-midi, j'allais au terrain, et juste avant de sortir, j'ai vu... Oh non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! gémit-elle à voix haute.

- Faire quoi ? Yume, tu me fais peur !

- Misaki-san te trompe et sort avec toi pour un pari !

Yukki écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à rire.

- Franchement, Yume... Je ne me serais jamais douté que tu pouvais être jalouse d'elle.

- ... Quoi ?

- Elle avait raison quand elle disait que tu aimerais bien être à sa place.

Yume sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se leva, repoussa sa chaise et donna un coup de poing au garçon.

- C'est toi qui es aveugle ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Cette fille t'a changé en mal ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver le Yuchan que j'ai côtoyé pendant quatre ans !

Le préfet n'eut pas la moindre réaction si ce n'est de hausser les épaules. Il quitta la table à son tour et passa devant Yume sans lui accorder un regard.

- Yukihiro, je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

- J'ai plus important à faire.

- Mais...

Il perdit finalement patience:

- J'en ai marre de t'entendre dire des conneries ! Comporte-toi autrement qu'en idiote, sois gentille et laisse-moi passer !

Yume devint toute pâle et recula. Même en prenant des coups, elle n'aurait pas autant souffert.

L'adolescent décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et sortit du bâtiment, en négligeant le fait qu'il venait de faire très mal à son amie de toujours.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre_, songea-t-il en allant rejoindre Misaki à l'endroit convenu.

Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc. Oubliées, l'altercation avec Yume et ses paroles dures envers elle: il ne pensait plus qu'à une autre fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut à son tour de tomber des nues. Il fixa avec incrédulité Misaki tenant la main d'un autre garçon, que Yukki connaissait de vue parce qu'il faisait partie de la bande de Yamato, et souffla:

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Désolée, Yukihiro... Mais tu n'étais qu'un copain officieux. C'est avec lui que je suis en réalité. Et si je suis sortie avec toi... c'est pour gagner un pari et de l'argent.

- Attends, articula-t-il. Tu es en train de dire que nous deux, c'était du vent ?

- ... Oui.

- Je vais te tuer ! s'écria Yukki en se jetant sur son rival.

Une bagarre suivit aussitôt. Yukki eut le dessus malgré sa petite taille, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre et qu'il soit brutalement écarté.

- Awaji, depuis quand tu frappes un de mes amis ? Ça mérite une punition.

- Laissez-le ! protesta Misaki. Il a eu une réaction normale !

- Toi, la potiche, ne te mêle pas de ça.

Les coups pleuvaient sans que Yukki puisse se défendre. Il pensa soudain à Yume et regretta de s'être montré si cruel. Elle ne l'aiderait probablement pas, même si elle en était capable... Il venait de tout perdre en quelques minutes, alors à quoi bon se protéger de ses agresseurs ?

Il resta tout de même recroquevillé en position fœtale, en supportant de plus en plus mal les chocs répétés sur son torse. Un énième coup de pied suivi d'un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir, et puis...

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Dégagez de là !

Deux des garçons furent empoignés par le col et envoyés à quelques mètres. Les autres décidèrent de ne pas courir de risque et prirent la fuite. Peu après, Yukki fut redressé et examiné. Il constata rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus ouvrir l'œil droit.

- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé.

Une main essuya le sang qui coulait depuis sa tempe. Le garçon l'aida ensuite à se relever et constitua un soutien précieux jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La responsable étant absente, le sauveur de Yukki le fit asseoir sur un lit, remplit une cuvette d'eau froide et entreprit de le nettoyer sommairement.

Pendant ce temps, le petit blond cherchait à se souvenir de l'identité du garçon en face de lui. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit:

- Ça y est, je sais qui tu es ! Chûya Sato ! C'est toi le capitaine de notre équipe !

- Exact, répondit l'autre avec un petit rire. Tu es long à la détente !

- Le Quidditch n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus ici, marmonna Yukki en guise d'excuse.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte depuis longtemps.

- Merci d'être intervenu, reprit ensuite le plus jeune. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir seul.

- Pas de quoi. A cinq contre un, sérieusement... Ils méritent juste d'être renvoyés ! Je vais aller en parler au directeur, et...

- Non ! s'écria Yukki.

Surpris, Chûya le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de cette bande d'abrutis ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, murmura Yukki de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Oh que si ! A mon arrivée ici, mon meilleur ami était leur punching-ball. Je me suis mis à la musculation pour l'aider, mais ça n'a pas suffi et il a fini par quitter l'école. Je me suis juré de le leur faire payer.

- En donnant un coup de main à leurs victimes ?

- Entre autres. Tu sais, Yukihiro, reprit Chûya après un silence. Il n'y a qu'en agissant que tu pourras faire changer les choses.

Yukki se contenta de sourire tristement: ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ces mots... Et à présent, Yume ne lui adresserait probablement plus jamais la parole. Chûya avait raison, seul lui pouvait s'opposer aux mauvais traitements de Yamato et de ses camarades. Mais il n'y arriverait jamais seul, ses persécuteurs l'effrayaient trop ! Pourtant, s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se défendre, la petite flamme en lui continuerait de diminuer jusqu'à l'extinction.

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, dit le capitaine avec sympathie, et je suis prêt à t'aider s'il le faut. Vois-tu, la plupart de mes amis - mes vrais amis- n'apprécient pas du tout son comportement brutal et sa méchanceté gratuite. Si je leur demande de veiller sur toi, ils le feront sans hésiter.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit blond encore dubitatif.

- Oui ! Je n'aurai pas à les forcer, ils accepteront simplement parce qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi. Pas parce que j'ai un pouvoir sur eux ou que j'exerce ma domination d'une façon quelconque.

- Merci, répéta Yukki dont le visage s'éclairait progressivement. Tu es vraiment gentil.

Chûya lui sourit en retour et appliqua doucement une poche de glace sur l'œil gonflé du préfet.

- Je pense que tu es intéressant, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, et pas terne comme tu l'imagines. Ceux qui ne te connaissent pas ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.

- Ne gaspille pas ton temps avec moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Le grand brun fronça aussitôt les sourcils:

- Ce que tu peux être désespérant parfois ! Il est temps que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu comprennes que tu es très loin d'être une personne fade ! Tu es bourré de qualités !

- Ah oui ? Cites-en cinq, le défia Yukki.

- Facile, ça va aller vite. Gentil, serviable, prudent, sincère et naturel. Satisfait ?

- ... Je... je ne savais pas que j'étais tout ça, bredouilla le préfet de plus en plus rouge.

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui te représente. Va demander à Yume-san, je suis sûr qu'elle confirmera !

A l'entente de ce nom, Yukki baissa la tête.

- Elle ne voudra pas me voir.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Yukki lui exposa toute l'histoire et par conséquent les raisons qui l'avaient mené à l'infirmerie. A la fin du récit, Chûya occupé à réfléchir resta un moment sans parler.

- Tu sais... Vous êtes amis depuis le premier jour, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera éternellement de te voir. D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, vous êtes toujours présents l'un pour l'autre et vous vous entraidez quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut bien des disputes parfois, même si là tu l'as blessée d'une manière horrible et que tu devras te faire pardonner.

Entendre ces mots écrasa Yukki sous la culpabilité et la honte. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce que lui coûtait d'avoir perdu sa seule amie, et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était seul... Ajouté à cela sa pseudo-relation avec Misaki, qu'il avait fini par aimer et qui l'avait trahi sans vergogne malgré tous ses efforts, et Chûya n'eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi le garçon face à lui craquait tout en se contrôlant pour ne pas pleurer.

- Hé, dit-il, toujours impuissant dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'est pas parce que tu penses ne plus avoir aucun soutien que tu es complètement isolé. Je te l'ai dit, tu peux compter sur moi.

Après une hésitation, il passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour lui prouver qu'il l'aiderait. Yukki l'enlaça et soupira intérieurement: Yume n'était plus là, mais il venait de gagner un ami précieux... Il ne s'en sortait donc pas si mal.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en guise de reconnaissance.


	9. Chapter 9

Alors que les vacances approchaient, la neige arrivée brusquement obligea Yukki à faire des rondes le soir à la recherche d'élèves préférant s'amuser à l'extérieur. Dans le même temps, il s'inquiétait au sujet de l'évènement prévu pour le soir de Noël: ceux assez âgés et qui restaient à l'école étaient dans l'obligation de s'y rendre, qu'ils le veuillent ou pas. Au départ, Yukki avait pensé qu'il pourrait simplement s'installer dans un coin et ne plus bouger, mais c'était compter sans l'autre nouvelle qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue.

- Allez, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! l'encouragea Chûya à qui il s'était confié.

- Tu parles... Personne ne me dira oui.

- Mais si ! On parie ?

- Si tu veux, s'inclina le petit blond.

- Je vais faire mon possible pour que tu sois accompagné. Et dans le cas contraire...

Yukki eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Dans le cas contraire, ce sera ton pendant féminin qui aura ce rôle.

- ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu es doué en métamorphose que ça te permet de faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu te défiles ?

Chûya secoua la tête et soupira.

- Bon, c'est d'accord.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Yukki en écarquillant les yeux. Malgré ce qui se passera si tu perds ?

- Un pari est un pari, et puis l'idée vient de moi après tout.

Les seuls points qu'il jugeait plaisants: trouver une cavalière à son ami relevait du défi, ce qu'il n'avait pas accepté depuis longtemps. L'autre chose amusante, s'il perdait: il pourrait voir à quoi il ressemblait avec des attributs féminins.

Un éternuement discret le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il posa son regard bleu sur Yukki.

- Tu es malade ? questionna-t-il aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit l'adolescent en rangeant ses affaires. Je dois te laisser, c'est l'heure d'aller chercher les réfractaires.

Chûya fronça les sourcils tandis que le plus jeune évitait soigneusement le contact visuel.

- Prends ça, dit finalement le capitaine en lançant son écharpe sur la table.

- Mais... Je ne peux pas, c'est la tienne, et tu vas en avoir besoin pour aller au réfectoire !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien que tu seras revenu d'ici là, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en servir. C'est un ordre, Yukihiro !

Yukki baissa la tête et obtempéra, principalement à cause du ton employé. Il noua le vêtement autour de son cou et demanda ensuite si l'écharpe lui allait.

- Mieux qu'à moi, répliqua son ami. File maintenant, et interdiction de l'enlever !

- Bien, papa !

Le froid l'atteignit dès qu'il eut franchi la porte. Il resserra l'écharpe et progressa lentement dans la neige en maudissant les enfants qui préféraient s'amuser dehors. Les retrouver tous ne fut toutefois pas difficile, ce qui lui permit de profiter à nouveau de la chaleur de la salle commune.

Un peu plus tard, alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, Yukki se mit à frissonner et posa brièvement une main sur son front. Il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud... et ce n'était pas dû au feu de cheminée.

- Yukihiro, tu viens ? On est prêt à aller manger, signala son ami.

- D'accord, dit-il en refermant son livre.

Ce fut au retour que la température glaciale le frappa de plein fouet. Sa vision devint floue et il passa une main tremblante sur son visage en sueur.

- Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta son plus proche voisin alors qu'il vacillait.

- Je... J'ai froid...

Seule la rapidité du garçon lui évita de rencontrer le sol rendu blanc par les flocons qui tombaient toujours.

- Buvez.

- J'ai pas envie, maugréa Yukki après avoir perçu l'odeur du médicament. Il sent mauvais, votre truc.

- Obéissez ou je demande à Sato de vous tenir pendant que je vous fais boire moi-même !

L'adolescent lui adressa un regard furieux puis obtempéra. La grimace qui suivit entraîna un rire chez l'autre garçon.

- Vas-y, moque-toi ! reprit le petit blond. J'aimerais bien voir comment tu réagirais si tu étais à ma place !

- Probablement de la même façon, dit tranquillement Chûya afin que son ami se calme. J'ai apporté une copie des notes prises pendant les cours que tu suis. Ça t'aidera à ne pas perdre le fil.

- Merci.

- Tu es retenu en otage pendant combien de temps encore ?

- Aucune idée... Tout dépend du bon vouloir de la geôlière.

- J'ai entendu ! répliqua l'infirmière depuis son bureau. Pour ma défense, sachez que le médicament vous fera sortir plus vite. Vous n'aurez plus à subir ma présence, et vice-versa !

Chûya n'ayant pas cours cet après-midi-là, les deux garçons passèrent un long moment à discuter. Yukki ne connaissait pas suffisamment les élèves pour tenter des pronostics sur les couples de la soirée et laissa son ami formuler des hypothèses.

- Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas une mission à remplir ? se rappela-t-il soudain.

Le brun détourna le regard.

- Euh... Je... J'ai demandé à plusieurs filles hier. Pas besoin de te donner leur réponse...

- Non, pas la peine, soupira Yukki. De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe, je ne serai pas seul... N'est-ce pas ?

Son voisin rougit aussitôt. On l'y reprendrait à lancer des paris stupides ! Le temps qui passait diminuait son assurance, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir.

- Bon alors, on fait comme convenu ? demanda Yukki le matin des vacances de Noël.

Chûya hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

- Oui... Je me débrouillerai pour être là deux heures avant le début de la soirée. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire ressembler à une prostituée !

- Mais bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le petit blond, vexé par ces mots. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aurai tout pouvoir sur toi que ça me permettra de faire ce que je veux.

Son ami eut un sourire énigmatique dont il ne comprit pas l'origine et qu'il oublia d'ailleurs bien vite. Trouver une tenue pour son ami fut sa principale préoccupation, et il parvint à changer une vieille cape en robe de soirée convenable. Les ajustements seraient à faire une fois que Chûya la porterait.

- Ah, te voilà ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit Yukki avec soulagement.

- Désolé, un contretemps. Bon, on va dans ta chambre ? Je veux voir ce que tu as déniché pour moi.

Yukki lui fit signe de le suivre vers les étages sans s'apercevoir qu'il allait dévoiler son repaire à une autre personne que son amie d'enfance. Enfin, si, mais les choses lui paraissaient normales: il avait confiance en Chûya depuis longtemps.

- Tiens, la voilà, annonça-t-il en sortant le vêtement de la penderie.

Chûya l'observa sous toutes les coutures sans rien avoir à redire sur le coup. Il se tourna ensuite vers le petit blond pour demander où il pouvait se déshabiller.

- La salle de bain est là, bredouilla Yukki en désignant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il resta concentré sur le visage de son aîné et fit quelques gestes avec sa baguette. Chûya perdit une vingtaine de centimètres, ce qui le rendit plus petit que Yukki. Après un sourire légèrement moqueur, ce dernier retrouva une mine sérieuse jusqu'à ce que vienne l'instant de donner à son ami des attributs typiquement féminins.

- Euh... Mets la robe et le soutien-gorge, s'il te plaît.

- ... Le quoi ? C'est une blague ? souffla Chûya toujours hors de portée du miroir.

- Ça va, tu ne ressembles pas à Pamela Anderson !

- Manquerait plus que ce soit le cas, grommela le brun. 95 C... T'as de la chance, j'aurais refusé tout net si tu avais choisi le bonnet au-dessus !

- Allez, enfile ça, le pressa le plus jeune. Je n'ai pas encore terminé.

Une fois l'habillage fini, Yukki reprit la métamorphose. Les cheveux autrefois courts de son ami lui arrivèrent au milieu du dos, la couleur de ses yeux changea et ses traits s'affinèrent.

- Tu me dis quand tu as terminé.

- C'est bon, regarde.

Yukki se mordilla la lèvre avec anxiété en attendant le verdict, alors que Chûya fixait son reflet avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser un regard vert, et ses longs cheveux le perturbaient un peu. Mais la palme de la bizarrerie revenait à sa poitrine et à l'absence de ce qu'il avait habituellement entre les jambes.

- Alors ?

- Surprenant, mais pas mal du tout. Vraiment très bien même... Je crois que je passerais en mode drague si je croisais le sosie de mon corps actuel.

Il accepta ensuite d'être légèrement maquillé par Yukki et sourit de voir que son ami résistait tant bien que mal à la tentation de lorgner son décolleté. Un dernier coup d'œil à la glace, et ils quittèrent la chambre.

- Je commence à me sentir complètement ridicule, marmonna Chûya tandis qu'ils approchaient de la salle.

A côté de lui, Yukki eut un petit rire.

- Mais non, tu es très "belle" comme ça.

- Ça aurait quand même été mieux d'assommer une fille pour que je prenne sa place. Tu crois qu'ils vont dire quoi en me voyant ? Personne ne me connaît sous cette apparence !

- Raison de plus !

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- On verra comment les choses se passent pendant la soirée. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à tes dépens.

- Oh, ça va...

Afin d'être plus convaincant, Yukki saisit la main de la "fille" et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment. Chûya de plus en plus mal à l'aise se laissa faire en gardant les yeux baissés, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fasse entendre:

- J'y crois pas ! Dis donc, Awaji, tu as déniché cette beauté dans la rue ?

Chûya serra les dents à cause de l'insinuation et fut prêt à bondir, mais son ami parvint à le calmer.

- Moi au moins, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'accompagne, répliqua Yukki d'une voix tranquille. Pas comme certains en face de moi.

- Espèce de...

Le garçon métamorphosé jugea bon d'intervenir cette fois:

- Laisse-le, il ne t'a rien fait !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? D'accord, tu connais notre monde, sinon tu n'aurais pas pu venir ici. Awaji t'a donné combien ?

Inquiété par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Yukki saisit la main du capitaine.

- Chiyô, allons nous installer quelque part.

- Chiyô ? répéta le plus âgé quand ils furent attablés. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre nom ?

- Pas ma faute, protesta Yukki. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin d'en arriver là !

- Je savais que quelque chose clochait et qu'on aurait dû répéter avant... Heureusement que je suis censé être à Tokyo !

Le repas fut partagé entre la discussion et les rires. Conscient que Yamato l'épiait, Yukki veilla à donner le change, sans toutefois pouvoir montrer le moindre geste affectueux envers son ami. L'attrapeur passa finalement à côté de leur table en disant d'une voix forte:

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas fichu de te trouver une copine. Même pas capable de lui tenir la main !

Chûya soupira et décida d'agir.

- Viens, Yukihiro, on va danser.

Quelques morceaux entraînants se succédèrent, ce qui rassura un peu les garçons tout en les rendant anxieux: comment allaient-ils se débrouiller lors des slow ? Si Chûya n'appréhendait pas vraiment la situation, c'était tout le contraire pour Yukki. Il n'avait jamais dansé avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins d'une manière aussi proche... Il pressentait de plus en plus que la fête se terminerait mal si "Chiyô" était démasquée et décida donc de prendre sur lui.

Le corps en sueur suite à quelques interprétations à la batterie - saluées par la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs, ce qui le flatta- il rejoignit son ami à la table en poussant la galanterie grâce aux verres saisis au passage. Le regard du capitaine sur lui le perturba, et il demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Rien. Je me disais juste que j'ai plus appris sur toi ce soir qu'en plusieurs semaines.

- Ah.

Yukki resta songeur suite à ces paroles. Etait-ce un compliment ou tout le contraire ?

Un moment s'écoula sans qu'ils prononcent le moindre mot. Trop occupé à réfléchir, Yukki ne s'aperçut pas que l'autre garçon le fixait en essayant de deviner à quoi il pensait. Il aurait facilement pu le savoir en utilisant la légilimancie, mais ç'aurait été trahir la confiance de Yukihiro en lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Tu es bien mystérieux, dit-il soudain.

Yukki le fixa avec surprise, avant de répondre:

- C'est parce que... parce que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'à part Yume, tout le monde se fiche de ce que je pense.

- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. Je trouve que tu es une personne intéressante, pas comme d'autres ici. Alors j'aimerais bien que... que tu te dévoiles un peu plus, si tu es d'accord évidemment.

- Je... c'est à dire que...

Brusquement gêné, Yukki se ferma comme une huître. Chûya hésita un instant, puis sa main se posa sur celle du blond. Etonné, ce dernier leva la tête afin d'obtenir une explication.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mentit le capitaine. Je maintiens quand même ce que j'ai dit: on gagne beaucoup à te connaître.

La sincérité manifeste des mots de Chûya fit sortir Yukki de sa coquille. Il eut un sourire plutôt timide et resta un moment les yeux ancrés à ceux de son vis-à-vis. Sa main libre parut soudain avoir sa propre volonté. Il leva le bras, et sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il effleura la joue du capitaine du revers de la main. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves accueillirent la démonstration d'affection par une exclamation étouffée, ce qui ramena Yukki à la réalité d'une manière brutale.

Bien que troublé par ce geste empreint d'une certaine tendresse, Chûya sourit à son tour, jusqu'à ce que Yukki regarde ailleurs en balbutiant:

- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ça ne fait rien, je ne t'en veux pas.

Ils se remirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un spot soit dirigé vers la scène et un élève tenant une enveloppe à la main.

- Alors... C'est l'heure d'annoncer ceux désignés par les autres comme le couple de la soirée.

Yukki saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment eut brusquement envie de se dissimuler aux regards. Le garçon déclara ensuite d'une voix hésitante:

- A... Awaji et sa cavalière.

Chûya en recracha son jus d'orange et fixa Yukki avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier de plus en plus rouge à cause des yeux braqués sur lui n'en menait pas large, et ce fut seulement quand le gamin sur l'estrade ajouta qu'ils devaient danser un slow qu'il voulut partir en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? murmura-t-il.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Son ami le saisit par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste où la musique démarrait déjà. Une fois la surprise due au choix de la chanson passée - il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une chanson venant de son monde- , Yukki plaça ses mains sur la taille de Chûya qui se laissa conduire. Il ne se vexa pas de la distance maintenue par son aîné et l'attribua à une fierté masculine. Tout alla bien pendant un moment... Puis, vers la fin de la danse, une voix moqueuse s'éleva.

- Embrassez-vous maintenant, c'est la règle.

- Que... quoi ? balbutia Yukki. Mais c'était pas prévu !

- Tu aurais dû t'y attendre pourtant, reprit Yamato. C'est ce qui arrive normalement à la fin d'un slow avec une fille que tu apprécies, et réciproquement ! Alors à moins que vous soyez des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Le petit blond ne savait plus comment réagir et lança un regard paniqué à son ami qui soupira. Là encore, ils devaient adopter un comportement plus intime... Heureusement que Yukihiro ne faisait pas partie des plus moches !

Yukki se résigna finalement et attira sa pseudo-cavalière contre lui, pour se pencher par la suite vers la bouche de Chûya qu'il se contenta de frôler au début.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Allez Awaji, je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire !

_Ce mec me gonfle._

Agacé par les paroles de Yamato, Chûya passa ses bras autour du cou de son ami et l'embrassa plus franchement. Surpris au premier abord, Yukki ferma les yeux et fit abstraction des autres alors que son aîné menait désormais la danse. Il s'arma alors de courage et prit progressivement le dessus. Chiyô ou Chûya, il ne savait plus... Tout ce qui comptait, c'étaient ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs langues qui s'effleuraient pour mieux se découvrir...

Quand le baiser prit fin, il caressa à nouveau la joue de son ami avec un sourire gêné, mais la panique dans les yeux verts interrompit son geste. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Et Chûya appuya ses pensées en le repoussant brusquement, pour courir ensuite vers la porte sans se retourner.

Yukki demeura un instant cloué sur place. Pourquoi l'ambiance avait-elle changé aussi rapidement ?

Il partit à la poursuite de son ami et le retrouva peu après devant la porte de sa chambre: visiblement nerveux, Chûya n'avait pas attendu d'être dans la pièce pour commencer à retirer sa tenue.

- Redonne-moi ma véritable apparence, ordonna-t-il en évitant soigneusement le regard du plus petit. Dépêche-toi !

Assez secoué par la dureté du ton, Yukki s'exécuta en silence. Dans le même temps, le capitaine s'était débarrassé de la robe au profit de ses vêtements habituels et enlevait à présent les vestiges du maquillage appliqué par son ami.

- Chûya, je... je suis désolé.

- Oublie ça. Je ne suis jamais venu, il ne s'est rien passé, et crois-moi, ça vaut mieux. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin maintenant. Il est tard et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, acheva-t-il en ramassant son sac.

Yukki fit un pas sur le côté en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve et regarda le brun disparaître dans l'escalier. Il verrouilla ensuite sa porte en soupirant, se changea et s'allongea sur son lit. Il craignait d'avoir perdu son seul ami, tout ça à cause d'un pari dont il était l'instigateur. S'il avait su que les évènements tourneraient aussi mal... Il ne comprenait pas la raison de la fuite de Chûya: il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser sans conséquences ! Tout ce que Yukki pouvait espérer, c'était que les choses s'arrangent à la rentrée, quand il reverrait son ami. D'ici là, il aurait du temps libre pour travailler ses cours et sa transformation, aller à Tokyo pour acheter un cadeau de Noël à l'attrapeuse même s'ils ne se parlaient plus... Et ressasser les moments marquants de la soirée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oui, je poste souvent en ce moment, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre quand même ^^ **

**Deux sentiments contraires s'opposent dans ce chapitre qui devrait vous plaire (je pense)**

Les jours suivants n'améliorèrent pas son humeur morose. Le silence régnant dans l'école déserte suite au départ des élèves le lendemain de la soirée plongea un peu plus Yukki dans la solitude, et il décida de se rendre dans un endroit qui lui plaisait et où il se sentirait à l'aise.

Alors qu'il hésitait devant les vitrines depuis plusieurs minutes, la voix du vendeur retentit.

- Tu prends racine, Awaji ?

Le petit blond se retourna et fixa l'autre garçon qui l'observait d'un air indifférent. Le visage de ce dernier ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, et Yukki adapta son comportement en conséquence.

- Salut Ueda, marmonna-t-il.

Un signe de tête plus tard, il se souvint de la raison de sa venue.

- Euh... C'est combien pour faire graver une inscription sur un Vif d'or ?

- Ça dépend. Tu veux un truc précis ?

Yukki expliqua laborieusement ce qu'il avait en tête, ce qui tira une ébauche de sourire à son camarade.

- T'y connais vraiment rien, soupira-t-il. Alors ouais, c'est faisable, et pas trop cher. Mais quand tu l'offriras à Nakamura, dis-lui bien que ce n'est qu'un Vif d'entraînement, pas un prévu pour des matches.

- D'accord.

- Reviens dans deux heures, je devrais avoir fini.

Le temps que le cadeau soit prêt, Yukki flâna le long des magasins, y acheta deux livres et s'assit finalement au bord de la fontaine. Alors qu'il contemplait l'eau en se demandant s'il n'était pas maudit, une voix familière s'éleva dans son dos.

- On rêvasse ?

L'instant suivant, il se jeta sur Yamato sans faire attention à ses vêtements trempés. Pour une fois que son ennemi était seul, il n'allait pas se priver de lui faire payer toutes les humiliations subies.

Yamato s'était pris plusieurs coups de poing quand le petit blond fut tiré en arrière et secoué brutalement.

- Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? L'Avenue n'est pas une arène où vous pouvez vous donner en spectacle ! asséna un des vigiles du bar. Hors de ma vue, tous les deux !

- Tu me paieras ça, Awaji. La punition sera à la hauteur de la faute. J'attendrai juste le bon moment.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque...

- Ça m'étonnerait que tu dises encore ça quand je me serai occupé de toi.

Furieux de ne pas s'être vengé autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, Yukki se contenta de tordre les manches de sa veste et retourna au magasin de Quidditch.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? grommela Ueda en le voyant entrer. T'es vraiment un boulet, y a pas à dire !

Il revint de l'arrière-boutique avec sa baguette et lança à Yukki un sort de séchage.

- Prends pas ça pour un service. C'est juste que j'ai aucune envie de nettoyer après ton passage. Bon, j'ai fini ce que tu as demandé. Ça fera quatre Gallions. **(29 euros)**

- Je pensais que ça serait plus, s'étonna Yukki.

- Et pourtant j'ai pas triché. T'es ni un ennemi ni un ami, juste un type quelconque qui est venu pour affaires. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai d'autres clients qui attendent.

De retour dans sa chambre, il s'empressa de ranger ses achats et entama une tâche plus importante. La méditation commençait à porter ses fruits et il ne comptait pas relâcher ses efforts sous prétexte qu'il était en vacances.

Les pensées parasites nombreuses - principalement l'altercation avec Chûya, qui l'attristait toujours- faillirent le faire renoncer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à mieux percevoir les bruits et les odeurs de la forêt. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela pour un premier changement, mais d'après l'enseignante le déroulement de la métamorphose différait selon les individus.

Il garda les yeux fermés encore quelques minutes, mais rien d'autre ne se produisit et il décida de se défouler sur sa batterie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'il aurait normalement dû noircir le parchemin devant lui - le devoir sur la métamorphose partielle ne lui posant aucun problème- , la feuille resta vierge jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Son esprit obnubilé par Chûya et sa dérobade le laissait de plus en plus maussade. S'il avait été surpris au début d'éprouver davantage d'amertume par rapport à l'attrapeuse, ses sentiments changeaient. Il se refermait comme à ses débuts à l'école, et il comprenait peu à peu pourquoi son ami l'avait autant blessé... Mais il refusait de voir la vérité en face. De toute façon... Chûya était drôle, attentif, agréable, il savait faire rire les autres, les élèves l'admiraient et il avait des amis... Tout le contraire de Yukki.

Pendant la nuit, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une main sur son torse. La pénombre lui permit seulement de distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon et il voulut se redresser, mais l'intrus le maintint fermement contre le matelas.

- Comment tu es entré ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il ne reçut bizarrement aucune réponse et commença à paniquer quand les lèvres du garçon se posèrent contre les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il entre deux baisers, alors qu'une petite voix lui disait de se laisser aller.

Un frisson le parcourut lorsque l'inconnu l'embrassa, d'abord dans le cou puis sur chaque centimètre de sa peau nue. C'était tellement bon... Ne pas voir le visage de son bienfaiteur muet perturbait Yukki, mais ce n'était pas le plus important au fond... Qu'il poursuive son traitement, et le petit blond serait largement satisfait.

Yukki fut bientôt comblé au-delà de ses espérances: la bouche du brun se referma sur son érection, et il ne s'écarta que pour passer sa langue sur toute la longueur. Un cri s'étrangla dans la gorge de Yukki complètement crispé: comment était-ce possible de ressentir autant de choses par le biais de quelques coups de langue ?

- Reviens, supplia-t-il quand tout s'arrêta.

Il comprit la raison de la pause au moment où la préparation débuta et que l'index du garçon s'enfonça lentement dans son intimité. Sa réaction fut immédiate: il pencha la tête en arrière tandis qu'un long gémissement lui échappait. Un autre doigt, et il cessa totalement de réfléchir.

Le brun vint finalement s'installer entre ses jambes écartées et entra en lui avec précaution. Les premiers mouvements, vraiment doux d'après ce que Yukki pouvait en juger, lui firent monter le rouge aux joues, puis les baisers reprirent. Il songeait sérieusement à demander à l'autre de revenir si les choses se passaient toujours aussi bien.

Bientôt, le rythme s'accéléra, et Yukki réalisa que l'orgasme ne tarderait plus. Il ferma un instant les yeux, pour tenter de se souvenir de toutes ces sensations, puis les rouvrit pour partager un baiser avec le garçon... Et la panique l'envahit quand son regard croisa deux iris bleus.

_Non... non non non, n'importe qui mais pas lui !_

Il se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, pour découvrir qu'il était couvert de sueur et que son érection ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Yukki préféra l'ignorer et dissimula sa honte derrière ses bras croisés. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement Chûya qui devienne l'objet de ses fantasmes ? Comme s'il n'avait pas encore assez de problèmes à gérer !

Peut-être qu'il se posait des questions inutilement... Mais il était trop occupé à faire le point pour oublier ce qu'il venait de "vivre" . Une interrogation revenait sans cesse : pourquoi Chûya ?

La réponse était pourtant évidente : Chûya s'était forgé sa propre opinion sans tenir compte de celles des autres élèves, personne ne se risquerait à le frapper en représailles, et Yukki pouvait se confier à lui sans problème sur n'importe quel sujet. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par...

_Bon sang... Ça voudrait dire que... que je l'aime ?_

Qu'ils ne se parlent plus ne serait pas si mal finalement. Il se contenterait de l'observer en silence... Et ne voir Chûya que de loin lui éviterait de se trahir.

La veille de la rentrée arriva beaucoup trop vite, et avec elle le retour des élèves à l'école. Dans l'intervalle, Yukki avait encore rêvé de Chûya, et quand ce dernier l'aborda le matin juste avant les cours, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Impossible de regarder le capitaine après s'être fait du bien en gémissant son prénom.

- Salut Yukihiro... Tu... tu as passé des bonnes vacances ?

- Calmes.

- Ah.

Yukki choisit de partir avant que le silence devienne pesant, mais une phrase le fit stopper net.

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

- T'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

C'était le monde à l'envers. Si quelqu'un avait une chose à se reprocher, ce n'était pas Chûya !

- Parce que je suis parti en te laissant seul.

La chaleur monta brusquement chez le plus petit, heureux au fond que le fait de tourner le dos à son ami dissimule ses joues rouges.

- Ça ne fait rien... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

_J'en suis incapable de toute façon._

- Tant mieux. J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler après ce qui s'est passé.

- Disons qu'on est quitte. Faut que j'y aille ou je vais être en retard.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner, et il se figea quand Chûya le serra contre lui.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- M... merci, toi aussi, bredouilla Yukki dont l'estomac entamait des sauts périlleux.

Il fut forcé de cacher ses sentiments pour son ami en veillant à donner le change: Chûya passait beaucoup de temps avec lui dans la salle commune à l'aider pour les examens proches. Malgré la cassure avec Yume qui l'ignorait toujours, il se mit à assister aux entraînements de l'équipe et souriait en voyant leur capitaine s'agiter sur son balai.

Finalement lassé du comportement de l'attrapeuse, il tenta une réconciliation un après-midi où elle révisait dans son coin.

- Yume ?

Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur son livre à l'entente de la voix. Elle ne consentit qu'à répondre que lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il devait se mettre à genoux.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Awaji, je m'en fiche.

Même s'il l'avait mérité, qu'elle lui parle de cette manière lui serra le cœur. Il soupira et sortit de son sac une boîte qu'il déposa à côté d'elle.

Yume fut aussitôt dévorée par la curiosité. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir le paquet, elle s'en empara et le jeta par la fenêtre.

- Si t'espères que je te pardonne en m'offrant des cadeaux, tu te trompes lourdement.

- Je voulais simplement te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, souffla Yukki, déçu et peiné.

- Fous-moi la paix et casse-toi !

Vaincu, Yukki se dirigea vers la sortie en ignorant les autres élèves qui échangeaient leurs impressions sur l'incident. Il traversa le pont suspendu et s'installa sous un arbre à la lisière de la forêt pour réfléchir. Peu de temps après, un grand brun le rejoignit.

- Elle a refusé, c'est ça ?

- ... Oui.

La main de Chûya dans son dos lui tira un léger frisson, et il se laissa faire quand le plus âgé l'attira vers lui. Enhardi par ce geste, Yukki se blottit contre son ami. Deux choses lui plurent aussitôt: les abdominaux développés de Chûya à travers sa chemise, ainsi que l'effluve mentholée d'un aftershave. Yukki adorait cette odeur et se pressa encore plus entre les bras de son voisin. Mais il se posait beaucoup de questions... Pourquoi Chûya ne le repoussait-il pas alors qu'il s'était collé à lui ? Yukki aurait payé cher pour connaître ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, Chûya dut partir en cours, et Yukki retourna vers le bâtiment en faisant un détour par la fenêtre sous laquelle devait se trouver le cadeau. Malheureusement, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait sur place. Après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs minutes sous les arbres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence: quelqu'un avait emporté le paquet.

Les semaines suivantes ne lui laissèrent aucun répit: entre les révisions, le travail extrascolaire et ses responsabilités, il avait à peine le temps de souffler. Heureusement, Chûya constituait un excellent soutien et il n'hésitait pas à lui poser des questions. Il réussissait désormais à se maîtriser pour ne pas rougir quand son ami et lui se retrouvaient presque l'un contre l'autre.

Un après-midi, alors qu'il se hâtait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre et progresser dans sa transformation, une main l'attrapa brutalement par le col.

- Salut Awaji.

- Yamato...

Son ennemi était seul pour une fois, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantage.

- Tu me dois quelque chose depuis les vacances de Noël.

- Rien du tout, répliqua Yukki. Depuis le début c'est toi qui es après moi, alors dans le cas où tu attends des excuses, tu peux te les mettre où je pense !

Un coup de poing plus tard, il frotta son visage meurtri et repoussa Yamato dans le but de s'éloigner, mais ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort qui n'eut étrangement aucun effet.

- Je ne te savais pas si nul, ironisa Yukki.

Le sourire mauvais de l'autre élève diminua son assurance.

- On verra bien... J'espère être aux premières loges quand tu en sentiras les effets.

Ce fut seulement la nuit suivante, alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, qu'une faible douleur le traversa. Il se rallongea après un froncement de sourcils: si c'était tout ce dont Yamato était capable, il n'avait pas de souci particulier à se faire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là.

- Yukihiro, ça ne va pas ?

Chûya l'observait avec inquiétude alors qu'il grimaçait en se tenant le ventre.

- Pas trop, non, avoua-t-il. J'ai peut-être mangé quelque chose qui ne m'a pas réussi. Ça ira mieux dans la soirée.

Mentir à son ami ne lui plaisait pas vraiment cela dit... A la fin de la journée, il eut l'impression que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Yamato avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait apparemment. Yukki en vint rapidement à un point où il envisageait de s'assommer pour échapper à la souffrance. Chûya finit par s'apercevoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et décida d'intervenir sans tenir compte de son avis.

- Ecoute, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ça me fait flipper de te voir serrer les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Et en plus, tu es bouillant.

Trop faible pour protester, Yukki acquiesça docilement.

Il avait atteint le dernier palier menant à la sortie de leur bâtiment quand la douleur monta en flèche. Un cri franchit ses lèvres, et il dévala les marches sans que Chûya ait le temps de le retenir.

La chaleur toujours présente à son réveil lui tira un soupir, suivi d'un autre à la vue de son bras en écharpe. Il se sentait tellement mal... Heureusement, une personne semblait décidée à prendre soin de lui. Un gant humide fut posé contre son front afin d'éponger la sueur qui y perlait, et Yukki tourna la tête pour découvrir un regard bleu et préoccupé.

- J'ai parlé à l'infirmière. Ce que tu as dépasse ses compétences et elle peut juste te donner de quoi atténuer la douleur pendant un certain temps. Tu n'es pas malade comme je l'ai pensé au début, alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, murmura Yukki en remontant la couverture.

Chûya choisit de ne plus faire dans la dentelle.

- Ça suffit ! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état !

- ... D'accord, je vais parler... Mais je t'en supplie, ne crie plus.

Le brun inspira pour se calmer et écouter tranquillement ensuite.

- Pendant les vacances, quand je suis allé acheter le cadeau de Yume... J'ai croisé Yamato sur l'Avenue. Il m'a provoqué, on s'est battu, et j'aurais sûrement gagné si un vigile ne nous avait pas séparés. Evidemment, que je l'aie frappé n'a pas arrangé les choses entre nous, il m'a menacé en disant qu'il trouverait le moyen de se venger... Et il a réussi.

- Alors ce mal qui est en train de te tuer... c'est à cause de lui ?

Yukki hocha la tête.

- Il m'a jeté un sort. J'ai cru qu'il s'était trompé, mais il a visé juste... Et maintenant, je suis à bout de forces.

Il se redressa le temps de cracher du sang et retomba contre l'oreiller. Chûya se mit à le secouer, mais Yukki avait perdu connaissance et ne se réveilla pas en dépit de ses efforts. La panique l'envahit peu à peu, puis l'infirmière accourut et il lui confia son ami.

- T'es dingue ! s'écria Yamato quelques minutes plus tard. Ramène-moi sur le toit !

- Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua Chûya. Et c'est non.

Il relâcha sa prise de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui rapprocha un peu plus Yamato du sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Tu as osé t'en prendre à une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai bien l'intention de te le faire payer. Mais d'abord, tu vas me dire comment guérir Yukihiro.

- Jamais ! Ce petit crétin mérite juste de crever, ça fera un parasite de moins sur Terre !

Dix centimètres supplémentaires.

Chûya remarqua avec satisfaction que la peur s'installait dans les yeux de Yamato et le fit descendre encore un peu. Le garçon céda enfin et marmonna:

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Je vais le soigner moi-même.

Juste avant qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, le capitaine souleva Yamato du sol et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

- Il meurt, tu meurs. T'as pas intérêt à louper ton coup. Sinon... je t'achèverai à mains nues. C'est assez clair ?

- Ouais.

L'état de Yukki avait empiré pendant son absence, et même Yamato fronça les sourcils en voyant la pâleur du petit blond ainsi que le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche.

- Laissez-moi faire, madame, je pense savoir ce qu'il a.

- Bien, mais dépêchez-vous. Son cœur peut s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

L'infirmière s'écarta et il prit sa place sous le regard attentif du capitaine. Il commença par essuyer le visage de Yukki, avant de pointer sa baguette vers la poitrine du malade en murmurant quelques mots. Il reproduisit le même schéma au niveau du front de Yukki, et au grand soulagement de Chûya la respiration du préfet devint plus régulière tandis qu'il reprenait des couleurs.

- C'est bon, le problème est réglé. Un peu de repos et il pourra bientôt retourner en cours.

Chûya s'écarta pour le laisser passer et il quitta la pièce alors que l'infirmière gardait les sourcils froncés.

- Dites-moi la vérité. Est-ce que Yamato est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Awaji ?

- Oui, reconnut-il après une hésitation. Mais Yukihiro n'acceptera jamais de témoigner, même si on lui garantit qu'il ne subira pas de représailles.

- D'accord, soupira la femme. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y veillerai.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Chûya faisait un excellent garde-malade. Présent en permanence quand il n'avait pas cours, à l'exception des entraînements et des repas, il pouvait passer plusieurs heures à côté de Yukki toujours inconscient. Il négligeait même la salle commune, trop bruyante, et préférait travailler à l'infirmerie où il se mettait parfois à parler dans le vide.

- Tu sais, Yukihiro, je m'amuse moins depuis que je ne peux plus discuter avec toi. Tu es le seul à rire à mes blagues pourries, ça me manque de ne plus t'entendre... Mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu sois en vie. Et même si tu n'as pas eu de visite de la part de qui que ce soit, à part cette idiote de Misaki qui est venue demander comment tu allais, tu peux compter sur moi.

Il venait de terminer un devoir et s'étirait quand un petit gémissement venant du lit lui fit lever la tête. Un soupir déçu franchit ses lèvres: pas encore de signe encourageant... Au moins, Yukki affichait une mine apaisée et continuait à dormir paisiblement.

Il était beau.

Chûya secoua aussitôt la tête suite à cette pensée et tenta de songer à autre chose grâce à un livre, en vain. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent à nouveau sur Yukki, dont il caressa bientôt la joue... Puis il se laissa guider par son instinct, et sa bouche entra en contact avec celle du petit blond pour un baiser doux et tendre.

Une fois revenu sur sa chaise, il se mit à réfléchir. Yukihiro lui plaisait depuis un moment déjà, avant les vacances de Noël et le soir de la fête. Le baiser à moitié forcé lui avait ouvert les yeux, et même en sachant qu'il blessait son ami il avait préféré s'éloigner un peu le temps de faire le point. Et quand l'autre s'en était pris au préfet, Chûya avait réalisé. La proximité entre eux, le besoin presque viscéral de le serrer contre lui sans vouloir le lâcher... Il savait à présent qu'il aimait sincèrement son petit Yukihiro.

Le temps passant, il se risqua à embrasser de plus en plus souvent le malade. Et un après-midi, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller s'entraîner, deux bras entourèrent sa nuque. D'abord surpris, il décida de poursuivre: Yukihiro ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser et ouvrit légèrement la bouche afin que leurs langues se découvrent et s'apprivoisent.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Chûya quelques minutes plus tard. C'est bon de pouvoir te parler à nouveau.

- Que... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis mon arrivée ici ? Et qui m'a soigné ?

L'index du capitaine se posa en travers de sa bouche.

- Chut... On parlera de ça plus tard.

- D'accord, s'inclina Yukki en se redressant. Où sont mes vêtements ?

Il voulut quitter le lit, mais son ami l'en empêcha.

- Stop ! Tu n'imagines quand même pas que tu vas sortir maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je vais bien !

- Tenshiko, tu te rallonges tout de suite ou je t'attache !

Yukki vira à l'écarlate.

- Comment... comment tu m'as appelé ? souffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? C'est si extraordinaire que tu sois mon petit ange ?

- Oui, murmura son ami. Je n'en ai pas vraiment les qualités.

Chûya eut un soupir exaspéré et croisa les bras.

- Détrompe-toi. Tu te souviens quand on en a parlé l'année dernière ? Les adjectifs que je t'avais donné sont toujours valables. Et maintenant, tu m'obéis !

Encore sous le choc, Yukki obtempéra et se blottit sous la couverture.

- Ça fait un moment que tu es spécial à mes yeux, reprit le brun.

- Spécial ? répéta Yukki parce qu'il croyait avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, spécial. Calme, discret, profondément gentil... Tout ce que j'aime chez une personne.

- Tout ce que tu... Hé, attends une minute ! s'écria le malade sous le coup de la panique. Tu veux dire que... que tu m'aimes ? Moi ?

Chûya lui sourit:

- Tu en doutes encore ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile de t'apprécier.

Il ne cherchait donc pas à s'amuser avec lui ? Il voulait autre chose ? Yukki n'en était pas entièrement convaincu, mais tout changea quand la bouche du plus âgé revint s'unir à la sienne. Son inquiétude et sa crainte disparurent immédiatement. Chûya se montrait tellement doux avec lui... Si son but était de profiter de lui pour le laisser tomber ensuite, il était vraiment un bon acteur.

Comme le baiser se prolongeait, un soupir lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres et Chûya demanda s'il pouvait aller plus loin, permission qui lui fut accordée. L'étreinte se termina bientôt, frustrant le plus petit et lui faisant baisser les yeux, ce que Chûya trouva adorable.

- Ça va être compliqué de se voir en cachette, marmonna ensuite Yukki.

- En cachette ? questionna son aîné plus que surpris. Pourquoi ?

Le préfet serra les dents:

- Notre relation risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

- Je m'en fiche complètement, autant de ce qu'ils pensent que de leur réaction. Tu me plais, je tiens vraiment à toi... Et je ne permettrai pas à Yamato et toute sa clique de te faire encore le moindre mal.

Ces mots firent lentement leur chemin dans l'esprit du petit blond qui releva la tête au bout d'un moment.

- ... Tu ne joues pas alors ?

- Non, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je me moque de l'avis des autres. J'ai envie de tenir ta main ou de te serrer contre moi n'importe quand, même si nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- C'est... c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi, avoua Yukki plutôt intimidé. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais... Tu m'embrasserais aussi en public ?

- Pas si tu refuses.

L'instant suivant, le comportement de Yukki le surprit: ce dernier venait en effet de l'attirer entre ses bras.

- Merci... de prendre en compte ce que je ressens.

La main de Chûya lui parcourut la joue.

- C'est toujours comme ça que ça devrait se passer.

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du blond et lui sourit, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et redevint sérieux.

- Alors, Awaji Yukihiro... Acceptes-tu d'être mon petit ami pour une durée indéterminée ?

La joie illumina le visage du plus jeune qui acquiesça aussitôt. Evidemment qu'il acceptait ! Il aurait été stupide d'ignorer ses sentiments profonds vis-à-vis de Chûya.


	11. Chapter 11

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Chûya à son petit ami alors qu'ils s'étaient allongés sous un arbre dans le parc.

Yukki soupira longuement.

- Je ne sais pas... Yume ne m'a pas encore pardonné et refuse toujours de me parler. Je doute qu'elle m'invite cette fois. Je la comprends, mais ça veut aussi dire que je vais être à la rue.

Le plus grand l'attira davantage contre lui et finit par dire d'une voix calme :

- Viens chez moi.

Au début, Yukki resta muet. La gentillesse de la proposition le touchait beaucoup, et il savait qu'en acceptant il ferait plaisir à Chûya.

- Entendu.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria son petit ami. Tu veux bien ?

- Evidemment ! Passer trois semaines rien qu'avec toi... Le rêve, murmura Yukki dont le visage arborait à présent une belle couleur pivoine.

- Bon sang, souffla le plus âgé. Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que tu me fais !

Il se redressa le temps de s'installer à moitié au-dessus de son petit ami puis se pencha lentement. Après le baiser, il passa une main sur la joue de Yukki et lui dit, sans le quitter des yeux :

- Tenshiko, je t'aime.

Le cœur du plus petit fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment bon d'entendre enfin ces mots.

- Mais, objecta-t-il peu après, ça ne gênera pas tes parents que je sois sous leur toit ?

- Aucun risque, j'ai pris mon indépendance l'année dernière.

- Et ça ne te fait rien d'habiter seul ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas souvent à Tokyo. De toute façon, ils ont divorcé, et je ne vois ma mère que quelques semaines par an depuis qu'elle est retournée vivre à Los Angeles et qu'elle a refait sa vie. Je t'emmènerai là-bas l'été prochain.

Yukki sourit à nouveau. Partir à l'aventure de cette manière lui ferait découvrir autre chose. Et là encore, il serait avec son petit ami.

Evidemment, leur relation alimenta les potins de l'école pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils décidèrent de ne pas s'en préoccuper, mais quand Yukki fut pris à partie dans un couloir par un groupe de filles déchaînées et que la rumeur d'un philtre d'amour donné de force à Chûya s'établit, le capitaine décida d'intervenir et embrassa son petit ami devant tout le monde à la fin de leur dernier match. Yukki craignit au début que les retombées seraient négatives, mais rien ne se produisit et il soupçonna que les amis de Chûya n'y étaient pas étrangers. De toute façon, les examens de la semaine suivante méritaient plus d'attention qu'une bande d'hystériques. Qu'il soit plongé en permanence dans les révisions lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours inquiétait le capitaine, sans parler de la quantité de café qu'il ingurgitait pour rester éveillé le plus tard possible.

- Tu stresses pour rien, tenta Chûya alors qu'ils retournaient à la salle commune. Franchement, tu t'es regardé ? Les cernes te mangent le visage, et ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent de t'endormir sur tes notes !

Yukki réfléchit autant qu'il en était capable et s'inclina finalement.

- Oui, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop...

- Oublie le "peut-être" ! Il faut que tu rattrapes tout le sommeil que tu as en retard ce week-end, sinon ça se passera en plein milieu d'un examen !

- C'est d'accord, soupira le plus petit. Tu n'auras qu'à venir dans ma chambre si tu as des doutes.

- ... Pourquoi pas.

Le fait d'être dans le flou concernant sa future carrière lui causait une source d'ennui supplémentaire, même s'il envisageait de plus en plus de consacrer tout son temps à la batterie. Afin de rassurer le professeur de métamorphose, il profita de quelques minutes un soir pour lui montrer où il en était après six mois de travail : une fourrure grise recouvrait sa peau, la couleur de ses yeux virait au jaune et les sens du loup remplaçaient les siens, ce qui n'était pas toujours très agréable. Il fut cependant content du sourire approbateur de l'enseignante.

A la fin de la première semaine, il s'accorda du temps pour souffler : le plus difficile était passé après tout. Potions le lundi, Créatures le mardi, Astronomie et le cours d'option sur les écoles étrangères le mercredi, et Histoire pour terminer. Heureusement qu'il connaissait ses notes par cœur... Seule la pratique de Potions l'angoissait un peu, mais grâce à un des amis de Chûya il avait bien progressé dans cette matière.

Dans les premiers temps, la liste affichant les ingrédients lui donna tout de même des sueurs froides.

_Cranson officinal, livèche et achillée sternutatoire..._

Il resta figé à regarder la feuille en se demandant de quoi il pouvait s'agir, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille passe à côté de lui et murmure "Philtre d'embrouille" . Il releva immédiatement la tête, adressa un sourire de remerciement à Misaki et se mit au travail.

L'aide inattendue lui permit de réussir assez bien l'examen, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la meilleure note : la couleur était trop pâle pour l'obtention d'un Optimal. Les joues de Misaki rosirent légèrement quand il la remercia à nouveau un peu plus tard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amies.

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire après ce que je t'ai infligé, marmonna-t-elle sans oser le regarder en face.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte.

Misaki parut hésiter un instant et dit d'une voix précipitée :

- Désolée pour ce que je vais faire.

- Quoi ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa brièvement Yukki et partit en courant, tandis qu'il restait dans le couloir avec les yeux écarquillés.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- ENFIN !

Surpris que le garçon si calme d'ordinaire se mette à crier, les élèves environnants braquèrent tous leurs regards sur Yukki. Le petit blond les ignora et se précipita sur Chûya qui l'attendait.

- Alors, soulagé que ce soit fini ?

- Oui ! Et vivement qu'on parte à Tokyo ! Tu viens me donner un coup de main pour ranger mes affaires ?

- Si tu veux, sourit le capitaine ravi que son petit ami se montre si enthousiaste.

La veille du départ, ils choisirent d'ignorer le train afin d'être tranquilles et pouvoir partir de leur côté à l'heure qu'ils voulaient. Yukki se réveilla le matin suivant en sentant les yeux clairs de Chûya posés sur lui et il s'étira longuement, puis une main lui effleura le visage.

- Bien dormi ?

- Toujours quand tu es là.

- Euh... Je...

Voir le brun à court de mots était rare, et Yukki ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il embrassa Chûya pour se faire pardonner et, de plus en plus pressé à l'idée de quitter l'école pour quelques semaines, il se prépara sans perdre une minute.

Un peu plus tard, Chûya emmena Yukki à Tokyo par le biais du transplanage. Ils arrivèrent dans un appartement silencieux, où le plus jeune fut invité à faire comme s'il était chez lui. Il acquiesça en détaillant son environnement pour les semaines à venir : un bureau sur lequel trônait un ordinateur, des photos dans une vitrine, une collection impressionnante de CD et de DVD... Et le summum qui plut à Yukki : des consoles posées à côté d'un petit meuble rempli de jeux vidéos.

- Bienvenue dans mon repaire, souffla Chûya dans son dos.

Peu après, il se pencha pour embrasser légèrement la peau de son petit ami, laissée à nu grâce à son T-shirt sans manches.

- C'est vraiment bien ordonné, tu es doué pour le rangement.

- Il n'y a pas que ce domaine qui me réussit, répliqua Chûya dans le but de taquiner son petit blond.

Yukki se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois. Il fallait de toute urgence qu'il se comporte autrement qu'en vierge effarouchée !

Le plus grand se déplaça de façon à tenir son ange entre ses bras et lui sourit.

- Tu peux débarrasser ta valise et t'installer comme tu veux. N'hésite pas non plus à regarder un film qui t'intéresse. Pendant ce temps, je vais prendre une douche, puisque monsieur ne m'en a pas laissé le temps tout à l'heure.

Yukki resta un moment à contempler le côté des boîtes sans parvenir à lire un seul titre. Ses yeux partaient en permanence vers la droite, là où se situait la salle de bain.

Il abandonna finalement les films et se dirigea progressivement vers la porte restée entrouverte. Un tremblement le parcourut alors qu'il réfléchissait une dernière fois aux conséquences de son acte... Puis il repoussa le battant et entra dans la pièce.

Son attention se porta immédiatement sur la silhouette qu'il devinait de l'autre côté du rideau. Peu après, la voix du capitaine chantonnant lui tira un sourire. Yukki inspira profondément et se décida enfin. Il en avait de plus en plus envie... Rien que pouvoir se rendre compte de ce que ça faisait de sentir le corps musclé de son petit ami contre le sien, si frêle en comparaison...

L'un après l'autre, ses vêtements rejoignirent ceux de Chûya déjà au sol. Il s'approcha ensuite de la cabine et tira le rideau en silence. Assourdi par le bruit de l'eau, Chûya ne s'aperçut de la présence de son petit ami que lorsque les bras de ce dernier entourèrent sa taille.

- Si je m'attendais à ça, sourit-il en pivotant vers l'intrus.

Comme Yukki ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, il posa une main sous son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête.

- Ça alors, Tenshiko... C'est gentil de me tenir compagnie.

- Sache que c'est aussi agréable pour moi.

Sans détourner son attention du plus jeune, Chûya s'empara du gel douche posé sur la tablette à côté de lui. Il entreprit ensuite de laver son petit ami tout en guettant ses réactions : si Yukki devenait réticent à ses caresses de plus en plus hardies, il arrêterait aussitôt. Et puis, il existait certains endroits qu'il n'explorerait pas pour le moment.

De son côté, Yukki était gagné par un bien-être croissant à chaque seconde. Pour la première fois, il se sentit totalement en paix avec lui-même. Le respect de Chûya envers lui le ravissait. Jamais le plus âgé ne lui parlait de l'acte, ni ne le pressait. Yukki était extrêmement reconnaissant de la patience dont le grand brun faisait preuve envers lui. Même s'il distinguait parfois un désir contenu dans les prunelles de son petit ami, ce dernier ne lui en avait pas encore fait officiellement part.

Mais pendant les jours qui venaient de passer, Yukki s'était plusieurs fois posé la question. Etait-il prêt ?

Pas encore.

Il le voulait, bien sûr... Sauf que la peur de mal faire et de ne pas être à la hauteur le paralysait. Si Chûya riait de lui - chose improbable mais pas impossible- le petit blond aurait très mal, et sa dose de confiance en lui frôlerait à nouveau le zéro. Alors pour l'instant, il préférait se taire et attendre que l'autre lui montre comment les choses se déroulaient. Ils avaient le temps après tout... Yukki était toutefois certain d'une chose: avant la fin des vacances, il se serait donné à son petit ami. Il devait d'abord apprendre à connaître le corps du capitaine... Et là, sous la douche, alors que l'eau chaude coulait autour d'eux et faisait encore monter la température, la "leçon" débuta.

Yukki apprit rapidement que Chûya n'aimait pas trop rester inactif. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, il suivit son petit ami bien décidé à lui faire découvrir les endroits de la ville qu'il appréciait, à commencer par ce qu'il considérait comme la caverne d'Ali Baba au niveau musical : le Tower Records à Shibuya.

Le bâtiment de sept étages l'impressionna par sa taille, et lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'intérieur, il fut pris d'une brusque envie d'explorer chaque recoin. Ravi par son expression émerveillée, Chûya lui proposa de choisir quelques CD qui lui plaisaient particulièrement. Le sourire de Yukki s'élargit et il se précipita vers les rayons consacrés au hard-rock international.

- Alors, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda son petit ami, quand il revint un peu plus tard avec les yeux brillants.

- Oui ! J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour certains, mais je ne voulais pas te faire dépenser trop d'argent.

Chûya comprit que Yukki était gêné par le fait d'être sans ressources et n'insista pas. Ce dernier semblait largement satisfait par ses achats, et de toute façon le capitaine aurait d'autres occasions d'offrir à son ange des moyens de divertissement. Disneyland où ils passèrent toute la journée dans les attractions à sensations fortes, le musée rassemblant une bonne quantité d'instruments dont certains que Yukki put utiliser, deux aquariums réputés de la ville... Le petit blond demanda finalement à aller au parc à côté du Tokyo Dome, ce que Chûya accepta aussitôt.

- J'en peux plus, souffla Yukki quand ils furent rentrés le soir suivant. C'est possible qu'on reste ici demain ?

- D'accord pour la grasse matinée, mais l'après-midi je vais t'emmener à un endroit qui te plaira sûrement.

Intrigué par la proposition, Yukki hocha la tête. Il eut beau questionner Chûya et même plus, l'aîné ne céda pas, et il finit par abandonner.

- Akihabara ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Je ne suis pas fan de mangas !

- On va rendre visite à monsieur Patate.

- Monsieur... Attends, c'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout.

- Génial ! Tu es vraiment un petit ami en or !

Chûya lui sourit alors qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser ou lui tenir la main. Le magasin de jeux vidéos rétro... Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait d'y aller !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il faillit courir vers une vitrine abritant des consoles dont la production avait cessé quand il était petit.

- A ton avis, Nintendo 64 ou Sega Saturn ?

- Et pourquoi pas les deux ?

- ... Je... Je ne veux pas. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi... Et depuis le début des vacances, je te coûte une fortune.

Un peu déçu, Chûya soupira.

- Bon, fais comme tu le sens. Si tu n'aimes pas trop Mario, prends la Saturn.

A défaut de deux consoles, Yukki se rabattit sur les cartouches de ses jeux favoris : Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Duke Nukem... Chûya qui avait retrouvé le sourire le regarda jouer toute la soirée, en affichant une mine amusée à chaque fois que le petit blond s'énervait après être tombé dans un piège.

Même s'ils étaient trop jeunes pour boire de l'alcool, cela ne les empêcha pas d'aller un soir dans un bar de Shinjuku, "spécial" selon les dires du brun. Yukki comprit pourquoi dès qu'il eut passé la porte : la clientèle était principalement composée d'hommes dont la plupart, dans un état d'ébriété avancé, adoptaient un comportement plutôt expansif. Mal à l'aise, il tira sur la manche de son petit ami.

- On peut s'installer dans un coin tranquille ?

- Pas de souci, viens.

A mesure que le temps passait, Yukki commença à se détendre. De son côté, Chûya de plus en plus excité par ce qu'il voyait déposa des baisers sur le visage de son voisin, en prenant soin d'éviter sa bouche. Sa main se faufila ensuite sous le T-shirt du petit blond pour lui caresser le ventre, et Yukki ferma les yeux.

- Encore, exigea-t-il alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Les doigts du capitaine refirent surface et descendirent vers l'entrejambe de Yukki afin de débuter un massage lent à travers son pantalon.

- Tu aimes, Tenshiko ? souffla une voix à son oreille.

- ... Oui, articula-t-il pendant que des frissons remontaient le long de son dos.

Bientôt, la langue de Chûya se mêla amoureusement à la sienne pour qu'ils partagent un long baiser. Ajouté à cela les attouchements qui se poursuivaient, et Yukki sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle.

- Rentrons à la maison, on y sera mieux.

Ils restèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement du plus âgé, à l'exception du moment où ils se trouvaient dans le métro. Les baisers fusèrent à peine la porte refermée : victime d'une envie qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, Chûya plaqua son petit ami contre le mur tandis que ses lèvres parcouraient le cou du blond qui soupirait sans retenue.

- Chûya, murmura-t-il finalement. J'ai vraiment très envie qu'on fasse l'amour.

L'aîné s'arrêta aussitôt et le fixa d'un air surpris.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi ?

- Oui, affirma Yukki. Je suis prêt.

Il se laissa entraîner vers la chambre, où Chûya lui enleva son T-shirt avant de se débarrasser du sien. Yukki s'allongea ensuite sur le dos et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à un certain rêve. Rapidement, les lèvres du brun découvrirent une nouvelle fois sa peau nue, le faisant frissonner, et il gémit quand Chûya s'attarda sur ses tétons. Son petit ami s'y prenait bien, il savait où le toucher pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir... Pas de doute, cela serait bien meilleur que pendant la "nuit" des vacances de Noël.

Les gestes de Chûya devinrent progressivement plus précis, alors qu'il continuait à descendre vers l'entrejambe de son invité. Il ouvrit le vêtement, pas assez vite au goût de Yukki, et le tira vers lui. Le plus jeune en sourit et leva immédiatement les hanches pour l'aider, mais se retrouver directement nu - Chûya l'ayant également débarrassé de son boxer- le frustra et fit monter son impatience.

- Déshabille-toi aussi !

- Pas encore, mon ange... On a tout notre temps.

Il referma sa main sur le sexe de Yukki et entama des mouvements jugés trop calmes par son petit ami. Une œillade complice, et il se pencha entre les cuisses du blond.

Sur le coup, Yukki ne sut pas comment réagir. Non, ce n'était pas comme dans son rêve... Ça se passait beaucoup mieux ! Chûya avait forcément fréquenté un garçon auparavant pour se débrouiller aussi bien. Yukki éprouva une pointe de jalousie, rapidement dissipée quand le capitaine lui arracha un premier cri en sollicitant l'extrémité sensible de sa virilité.

Juste avant que la préparation commence, Yukki intervint et déclara timidement qu'il voulait agir un peu lui aussi. Curieux de voir ce que le préfet avait en tête, Chûya s'écarta... et fut stupéfait au moment où Yukki s'installa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et prit son membre en bouche. Ça, c'était de l'initiative ! Il ne se serait jamais douté que son petit blond se comporte de cette manière dès leur première fois. Afin de le récompenser, il s'appuya sur ses coudes et lécha à nouveau l'entrejambe du plus jeune. La chaleur monta de plusieurs degrés, et finalement les deux garçons retrouvèrent la position qu'ils occupaient au départ.

Malgré le lubrifiant utilisé en supplément, Yukki serra les dents et les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux quand le jeune homme entra en lui. Voilà ce qui différait de son rêve : il ne se souvenait pas que la pénétration était douloureuse à ce point.

Conscient de s'être montré un peu brutal, Chûya s'excusa de son trop-plein d'enthousiasme et embrassa tendrement son petit ami. Quelques instants pour que Yukki s'habitue à l'intrusion, et les va-et-vient, doux au possible, débutèrent enfin.

La sueur recouvrit progressivement le corps maigre de Yukki qui n'en finissait plus de gémir. Chûya inversa d'un seul coup leurs positions, ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva à chevaucher le capitaine. Il bougea presque aussitôt alors que son petit ami le tenait par les hanches, jusqu'à l'instant où il sentit l'index du brun caresser son dos humide et le parcourir tout du long. Un violent frisson partit de ses reins, puis Chûya reprit le contrôle et lui releva un peu les jambes. Yukki réalisa que l'orgasme ne tarderait plus. A présent, les baisers se succédaient quasiment sans pause, il criait à chaque fois que Chûya atteignait son endroit sensible... Et la jouissance le submergea, tandis que son petit ami se répandait en lui et s'étendait ensuite à ses côtés.

- Je t'aime, articula-t-il, péniblement à cause de sa respiration saccadée.

Chûya l'attira étroitement contre lui et embrassa son front en guise de réponse. Yukki sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes - normal à quatre heures du matin- et il s'endormit peu après entre les bras de son aîné.


	12. Chapter 12

**Attention : ce chapitre comporte une scène sensible.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Tenshiko, réveille-toi... Le courrier est arrivé.

L'appréhension noua aussitôt l'estomac de Yukki : il savait que l'enveloppe à son nom contenait ses résultats aux examens. Chûya comprit la raison de sa crainte et l'enlaça tandis qu'il s'emparait de la feuille.

Awaji Yukihiro

**Arts :** _Optimal_

**Astronomie :** _Acceptable_

**Botanique :** _Piètre_

**Créatures :** _Effort exceptionnel_

**Défense contre les Forces du Mal :** _Effort exceptionnel_

**Ecoles de magie étrangères :** _Effort exceptionnel_

**Histoire de la magie :** _Acceptable_

**Métamorphose :** _Optimal_

**Potions :** _Acceptable_

**Sortilèges :** _Effort exceptionnel_

- Tu vois que ça ne servait à rien de t'en faire, lui dit le brun en l'embrassant sur la tempe. C'est vraiment bon si on oublie la botanique. Tu sais quelles matières tu vas garder ?

- Non, pas encore... Arts et Métamorphose, c'est tout.

- Même si ça ne te sert pas par la suite, je te conseille Sortilèges et Défense. Toujours utile en cas de danger ou contre un abruti de ma connaissance.

- D'accord, acquiesça Yukki. Je verrai avec la directrice à la rentrée.

L'achat des fournitures leur posa quelques problèmes, puis Chûya décida de donner à son petit ami les livres qu'il utilisait l'année précédente. De cette façon, il n'aurait qu'à payer des parchemins, une nouvelle plume et de la nourriture pour Kuro.

Soulagé qu'il ait moins d'argent à faire dépenser au capitaine, Yukki saisit sa main et ne le lâcha plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent à la terrasse du glacier. Alors qu'il terminait son sundae, il remarqua que le regard de Chûya restait braqué sur lui. Finalement, ce dernier leva la main et fit disparaître le chocolat que le petit blond avait au coin des lèvres. Yukki en rougit et baissa les yeux. La main de Chûya vint ensuite se placer sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et l'embrasser doucement.

- Va à l'hôtel au lieu de te donner en spectacle.

- Yamato, répliqua Chûya, mêle-toi de tes affaires et laisse Yukihiro tranquille.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui et allons-nous-en, souffla le plus petit qui s'inquiétait à l'idée d'un dérapage.

Il avait raison de s'en faire, puisque Yamato déclara qu'il n'était qu'un lâche pas encore sorti des jupes de sa mère. En guise de réponse, Chûya lui donna un coup de poing au visage.

- T'avise plus d'insulter Yukihiro devant moi.

Yukki le tira par la manche pour empêcher une autre altercation, et ils rentrèrent en transplanant.

- La prochaine fois, supplia-t-il, fais comme si tu n'entendais rien.

- Alors tu préfères qu'il dise des horreurs sur toi sans essayer de te défendre ?

- Tant que ça t'évite d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute, oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi alors que c'est moi qu'il vise depuis le début.

Chûya garda un moment le silence puis sourit.

- Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je t'aime ? dit-il en serrant Yukki contre lui. Tu viens de donner la principale raison.

Il posa sa main sur la tête de son petit ami et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. Yukki ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction. Si quelqu'un lui proposait de rester entre les bras de son aîné sans plus en bouger, il accepterait aussitôt.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier avant qu'on retourne à l'école ?

Yukki secoua la tête.

- Non, pas spécialement. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à portée de main, ajouta-t-il avec le rouge aux joues.

- Donc on en profitera pour se reposer, conclut le capitaine.

Ses devoirs de préfet contraignirent Yukki à reprendre le train et apercevoir des têtes qu'il aimait mieux éviter. Heureusement, Chûya se tenait à côté de lui et réunit le reste de l'équipe, moins l'attrapeuse. Mais alors qu'ils cherchaient un compartiment libre, le petit blond se retrouva face à son amie d'enfance.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre plus tard, souffla Chûya à son oreille. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Un baiser sur la tempe de Yukki et il disparut. Le petit blond se tourna ensuite vers Yume qui ne bougeait plus et ouvrit la bouche.

- Euh, je... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir crue quand tu me disais de me méfier, et aussi d'avoir pensé que tu voulais seulement pourrir ma relation avec Misaki. J'ai été horrible avec toi, je comprendrais que tu continues à m'en vouloir.

- ... T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con... Yuchan.

Une gifle magistrale plus tard, elle étreignit son ami si fort qu'il se dit qu'elle allait lui briser des côtes. Peu après, la petite brune lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors comme ça, tu es avec Sato ?

- Depuis quelques semaines, oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-il quand ils furent assis dans un compartiment.

- Je suis restée à Yashio avec un garçon que j'ai rencontré là-bas à Noël.

- Ah ? Tu as un copain ?

- Plus maintenant, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Vu que je vais passer tout mon temps à l'école, j'ai préféré tout arrêter. Et puis il n'était pas très bon à un certain niveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au fait, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà.

L'album de Joy Division plut beaucoup au garçon qui s'empressa de remercier son amie. Il baissa ensuite la tête :

- Moi, je n'ai rien à t'offrir... Le paquet a été ramassé avant que j'aie pu le récupérer.

Yume devint écarlate.

- Eh bien, en fait... La personne qui a fait ça, c'était moi. Et j'avoue que ça m'a vraiment touchée que tu penses à ce genre de chose. Cela dit, je ne suis pas la meilleure des attrapeuses !

- La meilleure que je connaisse, rectifia Yukki plutôt content. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- En tout cas, ça m'a fait très plaisir. On va rejoindre les autres ?

Le petit blond acquiesça immédiatement. Dès qu'il fut installé à côté de Chûya, ce dernier lui prit la main et la garda serrée dans la sienne tout au long du trajet.

Après l'entrevue avec la directrice de sa maison, Yukki décida de garder les matières conseillées par son petit ami, celles qu'il aimait particulièrement et l'option en commun avec l'attrapeuse. Yume qui avait mieux réussi que lui conserva en plus les autres cours facultatifs qu'elle suivait.

Son emploi du temps allégé permettait au petit blond de passer davantage de temps avec Chûya. Ils étaient toujours déterminés à ne pas se préoccuper de l'avis général sur eux, et le changement majeur cette année-là fut le déménagement du capitaine dans la chambre de Yukki. Ainsi, plus besoin de se languir de l'autre se trouvant dans un endroit différent : ils pouvaient vivre librement leur amour sans se soucier de déranger leurs camarades par leurs cris. Ils étaient loin de se douter que cette décision allait rapidement se retourner contre Yukki.

- Ryô, tu peux pas aller demander à Awaji s'il nous laisse sortir ce soir ?

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ?

- Parce que t'es le plus près de l'escalier.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira le garçon en se levant.

Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage et leva le bras pour frapper à la porte. La vue du battant entrouvert lui fit suspendre son geste et hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Visiblement, Awaji se trouvait dans la pièce, mais pourquoi Ryô n'entendait-il rien ?

La curiosité le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui montrait toute la chambre... et il recula aussitôt en retenant une exclamation de surprise.

Après quelques instants durant lesquels il imagina qu'il avait rêvé, Ryô regarda à nouveau le spectacle, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Dès qu'il eut posé les yeux sur Yukki, une rougeur prononcée naquit sur son visage.

Allongé sur le dos avec le capitaine de leur équipe au-dessus de lui, le blond accueillait les allées et venues de son petit ami avec un plaisir évident. Il soupirait sans retenue, et chaque mouvement lui tirait un gémissement plus fort. De temps à autre, il attirait Chûya contre lui afin qu'ils partagent un baiser fougueux.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Ryô n'en menait pas large. Avoir fait un pas dans la chambre lui permettait d'entendre chaque manifestation de Yukki, ce qui était loin de le laisser de marbre. Quand il leva à nouveau la tête vers la glace, il remarqua que Yukki avait fermé les yeux et qu'il bougeait en rythme avec l'autre garçon.

Ce fut lorsqu'un premier cri d'extase échappa au préfet que Ryô glissa une main dans son pantalon. Des pensées contradictoires le traversaient : il était largement porté sur les filles... Mais voir Yukki dans cette situation, l'écouter et fixer son corps maigre en détaillant le moindre centimètre de sa peau humide - du moins, celle que Ryô pouvait admirer à loisir puisque le drap dissimulait ce que le blond possédait sous la ceinture- le firent réagir avec violence. Le jeu en valait la chandelle... Et puis, dans l'esprit de Ryô, il n'existait rien de meilleur à ce moment que le visage de Yukki tremblant encore suite à l'orgasme.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Yukki eut la chair de poule quand Chûya lui offrit un dernier baiser annonçant la fin de l'acte. Le geste doux le fit sourire, puis l'échange s'approfondit. Chûya caressa tendrement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Tu m'épuises.

- Sérieusement ? C'est pourtant moi qui ai fait la majeure partie du travail !

- Idiot... Je suis vraiment fatigué là, protesta le petit blond en étouffant un bâillement.

Chûya adopta une mine amusée.

- Repose-toi, tu l'as mérité.

- Tu vas aller réviser ?

- Non, pas maintenant. Te voir endormi est tellement beau à regarder...

Yukki se sentit rougir, alors que son petit ami terminait :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à ton réveil.

- A tout à l'heure alors.

- Dors bien, Tenshiko.

Dans le couloir, Ryô fut contraint de se retenir au mur. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le portaient plus à cause de la jouissance passée. Il jura intérieurement en insultant Yukki pour la tache sur son pantalon et inspira longuement. Pas question de redescendre dans l'immédiat, alors qu'il ressemblait à une tomate !

En veillant à ne croiser personne, il gagna son dortoir et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Alors qu'il se redressait pour observer son reflet dans le miroir, l'image de Yukki lui revint en tête, et il le maudit une nouvelle fois. Un pantalon propre et un haussement d'épaules plus tard, il rejoignit ses camarades impatients.

- Verdict ?

- Il était absorbé par son boulot, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'a écouté. Il a juste dit oui.

- Génial ! s'exclama son interlocuteur. On va pouvoir passer toute la nuit à Tokyo. Qu'est-ce qu'on va s'éclater ! Je vais demander aux filles si elles sont libres.

Ryô se composa une mine réjouie pour donner le change. S'amuser lui ferait penser à autre chose... Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il songeait encore à un certain blond gémissant et en sueur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

Yume s'assit sur un tatami le temps de souffler un peu, alors que Yukki debout à côté d'elle faisait quelques étirements pour ne pas trop souffrir le lendemain.

- T'as bien progressé, Yuchan. Bientôt je ne serai plus capable de te mettre au tapis !

L'adolescent eut un sourire gêné.

- C'est normal, avec les séances d'entraînement que tu m'obliges à faire je deviens plus fort physiquement.

- Mouais... Tout ce que je vois comme changement c'est dans tes bras. Pour moi, tu ressembles toujours à une crevette !

- Mais bien sûr... Je te défie quand tu veux !

Yume se releva d'un bond, exécuta une prise de judo sur son ami et l'envoya sans mal au sol.

- Tu disais quoi, Yuchan ?

- ... rien, répliqua Yukki faussement vexé.

- Oh, fais pas la gueule pour si peu ! Tu verras, un jour l'élève dépassera le maître !

_Mais c'est pas pour demain._

Yukki protesta encore un moment en disant qu'il voulait poursuivre, mais son amie dit d'une voix menaçante qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort, et il finit par se taire.

- Je prends une douche au dortoir, et ensuite j'ai un devoir à terminer. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Plus de travail en attente... Donc je pensais à un peu de musculation.

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant :

- Ne force pas trop quand même. Je ne tiens pas à te conduire à l'infirmerie parce que tu t'es crevé à la tâche !

- Hmf... Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas être tenue pour responsable.

- ... n'importe quoi.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Yume s'en aille. En chemin, elle croisa deux élèves plus âgés qui eurent un geste de recul en l'apercevant.

- Nakamura, tu ne nous as pas vus...

- On tient seulement à ne pas démarrer un incendie dans l'école.

- Allez-y, droguez-vous, c'est pas mon problème, grommela-t-elle. J'suis pas votre mère.

Elle reprit sa route en ne jetant que quelques coups d'œil derrière elle. Quand les étudiants allaient-ils arrêter de se réfugier entre le bâtiment et la forêt pour utiliser des substances pas très légales ?

- Sûrement quand les veracrasses auront des dents, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les poings. Enfin, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, tant qu'ils ne dérangent pas Yuchan.

Dans le gymnase, Yukki ramassa la serviette, s'essuya le visage et descendit l'escalier vers la salle de musculation. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son T-shirt, jeta la serviette sur une chaise et s'empara ensuite de deux haltères. Autant commencer doucement comme l'avait dit Yume.

Il était là depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit en silence, et il ne tourna la tête qu'à l'entente d'un sifflement admiratif.

- Wouah... Si je m'imaginais... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois aussi bien fichu.

Surpris, Yukki fit volte-face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Au début, j'avais seulement l'intention de... discuter un peu avec toi. Mais maintenant, j'ai plutôt envie de m'amuser.

Il s'approcha vivement de Yukki, le plaqua brutalement au mur en lui faisant lâcher les haltères, et posa une main avide sur le torse en sueur du préfet. Yukki sentit immédiatement le dégoût monter en lui :

- Ne me touche pas !

- Oh si... Et tu vas voir, ce n'est que le début.

Dans un premier temps, l'adolescent avait hésité sur les intentions de Tanaka. Mais le sous-entendu levait à présent le voile sur ce que Yukki allait subir.

- NON ! cria-t-il en se débattant.

- Exprime-toi autant que tu veux, personne ne viendra t'aider de toute façon.

Yukki chercha un moment à échapper à la poigne de son agresseur, au point que Tanaka fut près de le lâcher. Lassé par ce qu'il considérait comme le contraire de la coopération, il leva le poing et frappa Yukki au visage. L'adolescent tourna la tête sous la violence du coup et cracha un peu de sang. Quand son regard croisa à nouveau celui du plus jeune, Tanaka put y lire de la peur.

- Mets-y un peu du tien et on finira plus vite.

- Tu rêves ! s'exclama Yukki.

Lorsque Tanaka l'embrassa de force, il ne put résister à l'envie de lui mordre la lèvre et de lui envoyer son genou dans l'entrejambe. Tanaka le libéra aussitôt et il courut vers la porte, mais un sort l'arrêta alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée. Son corps devint rigide, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de percevoir le froid des dalles au sol, et il pouvait encore regarder autour de lui.

- Awaji, tu vas payer pour ça.

Tanaka le traîna à travers la pièce, l'installa sur un tapis de gym et se plaça au-dessus de lui pour l'observer.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu te supporter. A vrai dire, je me fiche de ton sang et de ta naissance. Ce qui me dérange chez toi... c'est ce que tu me fais ressentir.

La colère le saisit brusquement quand la panique se refléta dans les yeux de Yukki.

- A la limite, passe encore que tu ne sois pas une fille, je peux bien faire comme si. Mais toi... le plus bizarre des élèves... Pourquoi je suis attiré par toi ?

Après un coup de poing dans le mur, il referma sa main sur le haut du pantalon du préfet et poursuivit son discours.

- Je crois que le pire, c'est de savoir que tu as quelqu'un. Encore une raison qui fait que je t'en veux. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? A force d'y penser, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Yukki songeait de plus en plus qu'il se trouvait face à un cinglé. Cela dit, Tanaka n'avait pas la moindre lueur de démence dans le regard, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant. Ses gestes calculés pourraient faire encore plus mal. Si seulement Yume pouvait lui venir en aide... Elle devait probablement travailler sur son devoir, rédigé à la dernière minute comme d'habitude.

La gifle qu'il reçut ramena son attention sur un Tanaka furieux d'être ignoré, tandis que l'angoisse lui nouait de plus en plus les entrailles.

- Maintenant, je te tiens enfin... Et je vais rendre la suite aussi intéressante que je pourrai.

Tanaka prit le temps d'attacher soigneusement les poignets de sa victime, la bâillonna et leva ensuite le sort. Yukki tira aussitôt sur la corde pour la desserrer, mais les nœuds étaient trop bien faits, et le lien solide s'enfonça progressivement dans sa chair.

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire mal, lui signala son agresseur. Franchement, ça serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau corps. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Yukki se contenta de le fixer d'un air meurtrier. Si seulement il pouvait libérer ses mains... La baguette pointée sur son front le contraignit à l'immobilité.

- J'avoue que ça m'arrangerait que tu sois un légume, les choses seraient plus faciles... Mais je ne verrais plus tes émotions si je m'attaquais à ton cerveau. Tiens-toi tranquille, c'est clair ? acheva Tanaka d'une voix beaucoup plus dure.

Le préfet ne put qu'acquiescer, tout en gardant l'esprit en éveil à la recherche de la moindre faille.

Les doigts de Tanaka parcoururent rapidement sa peau nue, en descendant peu à peu vers son pantalon qui lui fut rapidement enlevé. Les yeux du plus âgé brillèrent aussitôt de convoitise. Il se pencha sans prévenir et passa sa langue le long du cou de Yukki dont l'estomac se révulsa. La nausée s'empara de lui à la vue de l'excitation de son agresseur, bien visible désormais.

- Cet effet que tu procures chez moi... j'ai l'impression d'en être l'esclave ! Il faut que ça s'arrête, tu comprends ? Alors j'espère que mon envie sera satisfaite quand je t'aurai...

- Violé ? C'est à ça que tu pensais ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser violer mon Yuchan ? s'écria une fille depuis la porte.

Tanaka ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

- Nakamura, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes potes ?

- Ils ont eu une envie soudaine de piquer un roupillon, répondit tranquillement la petite brune.

- Bah, peu importe ! Sois sympa et reste assise.

La colère sur le visage de la jeune fille ne présagea rien de bon. Pourquoi Tanaka était-il stupide au point d'ignorer la meilleure élève en classe de duel ?

Yume rendue furieuse par les mots du plus âgé se jeta sur lui, mais il la repoussa d'un geste et elle se cogna la tête contre la presse inclinée. Yukki fixa son amie avec inquiétude alors que l'autre garçon répliquait:

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne concerne pas ! Ton tour viendra après que je me sois occupé d'Awaji.

Conscient qu'il manquait de temps, il baissa le boxer de Yukki et le força à écarter les cuisses. Heureusement pour le préfet, une personne dans la pièce n'était pas prête à laisser Tanaka agir. La main de Yume à la recherche d'une arme potentielle se referma sur un anneau d'haltère, et la jeune fille appela ensuite :

- Hé, Tanaka !

- Quoi encore ?

Le projectile qu'il reçut au visage l'assomma net, permettant à Yume de se précipiter vers son ami.

- Diffindo, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce en découpant la corde.

Elle détourna les yeux le temps que Yukki se rhabille et s'excusa.

- Désolée Yuchan... Si j'étais restée avec toi, rien ne te serait arrivé.

Après un silence, Yukki décida de réconforter la petite attrapeuse qui s'en voulait beaucoup.

- Je ne peux pas dire que ce qu'il vient de se passer n'est rien. Mais... sans toi, il m'aurait...

Yume pivota et s'avança pour étreindre Yukki avec précaution. L'adolescent se raidit un peu sans toutefois repousser son amie de toujours. Encouragée par cette réaction positive, Yume lia ses doigts à ceux du garçon à présent totalement entre ses bras.

- Partons d'ici, d'accord ? Tu dois changer d'environnement, et c'est pas à côté de ce... ce sale porc que tu vas te sentir mieux.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence, et Yukki aperçut aussitôt deux garçons inconscients près de la porte. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un sort qui leur avait réglé leur compte. L'adolescent fixa Yume d'un air interrogateur:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

- Je les ai croisés en allant à notre bâtiment, et puis j'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié ma veste. Au début j'ai cru qu'ils voulaient se cacher pour fumer, mais en fait ils montaient la garde au cas où quelqu'un voudrait rentrer dans le gymnase. J'ai dû les secouer un peu pour qu'ils me laissent passer.

Yukki comprit à son regard fuyant et au bas déchiré de son T-shirt qu'elle ne racontait pas tout. Il la fixa d'un air soupçonneux jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise la vérité:

- Bon d'accord, c'est pas tout à fait ça ! Comme j'insistais, ils ont fini par se regarder et dire que pendant que cet enfoiré de Tanaka était occupé au sous-sol, ils pouvaient bien prendre un peu de bon temps eux aussi. Evidemment, je ne les ai pas laissés faire et je leur ai foutu une raclée ! ajouta-t-elle sur un ton féroce. Et après, je suis venue te filer un coup de main.

- On fait quoi d'eux ? demanda Yukki en frissonnant.

Yume se rapprocha de lui et répondit, toujours un peu inquiète:

- J'irai prévenir un prof si personne ne s'est soucié d'eux au moment du dîner. Tu sais, Yuchan, poursuivit-elle, tu es plus fort que tu le penses, ce qu'il te manque c'est la confiance en toi. Ne te dénigre pas à ce point... Avec juste un peu d'estime de toi supplémentaire, tu seras capable de leur résister. Parce que ne rien dire et paraître indifférent ne provoquera qu'une escalade dans leurs actions.

Le préfet resta un moment silencieux. Les derniers mots de son amie firent leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit, et il réfléchit un moment avant de réussir à lire entre les lignes. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche et demanda:

- Tu l'as été toi aussi... N'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Yume changea de couleur. Au lieu de répondre, elle saisit la main de Yukki et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le réfectoire. Yukki la suivit sans protester, mais le fait que Yume ne réfute pas son hypothèse était révélateur. Il décida de ne plus insister par crainte de l'accabler en ravivant de mauvais souvenirs.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'inscrire à des cours d'arts martiaux, expliqua-t-elle soudain. Juste pour pouvoir me défendre seule. Ça m'a valu des ennuis quelques fois, mais éclater la tête de certains ça soulage beaucoup !

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir faire la même chose, dit le préfet dont le regard se perdit dans le vague.

- Il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour acquérir une bonne maîtrise. Comme c'était prévu que j'aille à l'école sorcière, je n'avais pas besoin de suivre autant de cours particuliers que les autres enfants. A la place, j'allais au dojo deux heures tous les jours après les cours, et davantage le week-end et pendant les vacances.

Yukki siffla d'admiration. Il comprenait maintenant d'où Yume tenait son expérience dans le sport de combat.

- Y avait pas que le sport de contact, poursuivit-elle apparemment ravie de se souvenir de ces entraînements. Je sais très bien me servir d'un nunchaku, d'un bokken et d'un katana.

- ... rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver, signala Yukki, un peu effrayé au fond.

- Espèce de niais ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre contre toi, tu ne tiendrais pas dix secondes !

- Merci, ça fait plaisir ! protesta l'adolescent faussement vexé.

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse, Yuchan, acheva-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Juste avant qu'ils entrent dans le réfectoire, Yukki la saisit par le bras.

- Soigne-moi, ou les autres vont encore se moquer.

Yume s'exécuta aussitôt, puis le blond reprit :

- N'en parle surtout pas à Chûya, supplia-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse payer et qu'il s'attire des ennuis de cette façon.

- Comme tu le sens, soupira son amie. De toute façon, je pense que Tanaka ne s'en prendra plus à toi avec la déculottée que je lui ai mise. Mais s'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, j'en parlerai sûrement à Sato.

- Entendu.


	13. Chapter 13

Alors qu'il se hâtait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre le stade, un sourire traversa le visage de Yukki. Tanaka le laissait désormais tranquille, Yamato restait dans son coin sans agir, et il n'avait pas non plus de problème concernant les cours. Une pensée heureuse lui vint ensuite : encore un mois et demi et il partirait aux Etats-Unis avec Chûya.

La sortie du bâtiment était proche quand un coup de poing l'étourdit et le fit tomber à genoux. Il se releva en se tenant prêt à riposter, mais les garçons qui l'entouraient étaient trop nombreux pour lui.

- Awaji, tu fais le fier en cours et tu attires l'admiration, mais ne nous fais pas croire que tu essayes de nous aider par pur altruisme. Tu n'es même pas un vrai sorcier ! Comment tu arrives à être aussi bon ? La prof te donne des cours... particuliers ?

- ... Imbécile.

Comment osait-il lui dire ce genre de choses ? Insinuer qu'il trompait Chûya, et avec un professeur en plus ! Outré par ces propos, il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Yamato ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

Un premier coup de poing atteignit Yukki au visage en lui fendant la lèvre. Il s'écarta juste à temps de la trajectoire, laissant son agresseur frapper dans le mur, et il en profita pour le repousser. Yamato tomba à la renverse sur ses amis et Yukki parcourut quelques mètres dans le but de fuir. Malheureusement, un des garçons saisit sa cheville au passage, l'envoyant droit vers le sol où il se réceptionna sur les poignets. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre alors que l'adolescent grimaçait sous la souffrance.

- Dommage, ironisa Yamato, tu as laissé passer ta chance. Vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres qui attendaient, relevez-moi ce cafard et tenez-le bien.

Yukki se retrouva à genoux et maintenu par les bras sans égard pour son poignet fracturé. Yamato se délecta un instant de cette position de faiblesse avant d'offrir à son prisonnier plusieurs coups de pied en pleine poitrine. Un autre craquement retentit tandis que l'adolescent à la respiration coupée cherchait désespérément de l'air.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? articula-t-il quand il fut en mesure de parler.

- Au début, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus facile de me débarrasser définitivement de toi après ce qui s'est passé sur l'Avenue. Mais finalement, c'est mieux de t'utiliser comme défouloir à l'occasion.

Encore des coups, au visage cette fois, et le sang coula du nez et de l'arcade sourcillère de Yukki jusque sur sa chemise en l'aveuglant à moitié.

- Chûya te le fera regretter, souffla-t-il.

- Tu auras la parole quand on te la donnera ! répliqua son agresseur de plus en plus furieux.

Une main se posa sur son bras, lui faisant faire volte-face vers un garçon inquiet.

- Akira, on devrait filer avant que quelqu'un se pointe. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en désignant Yukki pas loin de défaillir, il a eu son compte.

Yamato réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça et suivit sa petite bande. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de sa victime, il prit soin de marcher sur le bras blessé du préfet en pesant de tout son poids. Et alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir, une idée qu'il jugea très plaisante lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers Yukki et marmonna :

- Endoloris.

En temps normal, Yukki n'aurait pas dû sentir grand-chose : le Doloris lancé par un élève de dix-sept ans était plutôt faible en terme de puissance. Mais l'état du petit blond ne lui permit pas de résister au sort. Il cria de douleur, s'affaissa et s'évanouit.

A cause de la défection de leur gardien plutôt doué, l'équipe adverse s'inclina rapidement face à Chûya et ses joueurs. La victoire écrasante fit la joie de tous leurs camarades qui pour la plupart descendirent sur la pelouse, et les deux amis se rendirent rapidement compte d'un fait inquiétant. Où était Yukki ?

Yume décida immédiatement de ne pas assister à la fête suivant le match et se précipita vers le bâtiment principal, Chûya la dépassant peu après. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet du plus jeune... Et ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il aperçut une petite silhouette inerte dans un couloir.

- Yukihiro ? Je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

- Tergeo, murmura Yume.

Le sang sur le visage du préfet fut nettoyé, et Chûya se pencha vers ce dernier dont il souleva la tête avec précaution.

- Essaye de ne pas trop le déplacer, fit remarquer l'attrapeuse. On ne sait pas s'il a des blessures internes.

- Tant pis, il ne peut pas rester là.

Il souleva Yukki sans effort et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

- Accroche-toi ! supplia Chûya tout en sachant que l'autre garçon ne l'entendait pas.

Pendant le trajet, Yukki gémit plaintivement à plusieurs reprises. Qu'il manifeste la douleur ressentie, même en étant inconscient, montrait qu'il souffrait beaucoup.

De plus en plus inquiet, Chûya déposa son protégé sur un lit et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il savait bien que Yukki ne risquait pas de succomber à ses blessures, mais la peur se lisait dans ses yeux aussi bien que dans ceux de Yume.

L'infirmière termina de s'occuper des malades déjà présents et s'approcha du petit blond. Après un long soupir, elle réunit le nécessaire et déclara :

- Sortez le temps que je le soigne.

Yume voulut protester, mais Chûya se doutait qu'ils ne feraient que gêner et entraîna la jeune fille à sa suite.

- Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça, dit-il dès que la porte fut refermée.

- Alors on sera deux. Il a eu au moins le poignet et le nez cassés, et doit y avoir autre chose. J'ai pas aimé sa façon de respirer.

- Sûrement des côtes brisées, marmonna le garçon en serrant les poings.

La tentation néfaste fut la plus forte, et il sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Alors qu'il allait tirer une première bouffée, Yume lui arracha le tube cancérigène des mains et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure.

- Je sais que tu flippes à mort, mais c'est pas la bonne solution.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête et qu'il n'aie plus peur ? murmura Chûya plus pour lui-même.

- Faire en sorte que Yamato soit viré de l'école. Je ne vois que ça.

- Mais on n'est même pas sûr que c'est lui ! D'accord, il y a de grandes chances pour que ça soit le cas, mais il faut qu'on en obtienne la preuve.

Yume fronça les sourcils.

- Si Yuchan décide de parler, faudra sortir le champagne.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, le préfet assez traumatisé refusa de raconter ce qu'il avait subi. Ils échangèrent un regard sombre, puis Chûya sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son petit ami.

- Désolé Yukihiro, mais tu ne nous laisses pas le choix... Legilimens.

Douleur. "_Cafard_". Humiliation. "_Tu auras la parole quand on te la donnera !_ ". Les coups qui continuent à pleuvoir. "_Endoloris_" .

Choqué par ce dernier mot, Chûya quitta l'esprit de Yukki à présent tremblant de tous ses membres. Sans rien dire, il serra le plus petit contre lui, Yume l'imitant peu après.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Yuchan, ils vont payer.

- Je ne veux pas que... que vous ayiez des ennuis à cause de moi ! balbutia Yukki.

- Ecoute, Tenshiko, intervint Chûya avec patience. Peu importe ce qu'il nous arrivera. C'est de ta santé dont il est question là. Ils auraient pu te tuer !

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Yukki apprécia beaucoup la main qui descendit sur sa joue et redessina le contour de ses lèvres. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la paume de son petit ami en guise de reconnaissance. Chûya en sourit et l'embrassa doucement en retour, sans tenir compte de la surprise de l'infirmière venue donner au convalescent une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

Peu après, il veilla afin que Yukki prenne bien son médicament et passa un moment à lui caresser les cheveux. Apaisé par ce geste, et sous l'influence de la potion, l'adolescent sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il juste avant de s'endormir.

- Parce qu'on tient à toi, Yuchan. Et parce qu'on ne te laissera pas tomber.

Pendant qu'il récupérait à l'infirmerie, l'équipe entière décida de le venger. Yume et Chûya se chargèrent eux-mêmes de Yamato, tandis que les autres empêchaient ses amis d'intervenir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? questionna l'élève en cherchant une issue.

- D'après toi ?

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir en l'atteignant où il souffrirait le plus, même si Chûya veillait à ne pas toucher le moindre organe vital. Après quelques minutes, le capitaine se tourna vers Yume et dit :

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

La petite brune jeta quelques sorts de soins au garçon recroquevillé sur le sol, puis Chûya le souleva sans ménagement et lui administra une nouvelle correction.

- Ne t'approche plus de Yukihiro ou je me ferai un plaisir de recommencer, et sans qu'elle te soigne cette fois, dit-il à Yamato une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

- Tu viens de faire une énorme erreur, Sato... Sache que j'ai bien l'intention de me venger.

- Mais oui, c'est ça... Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Yamato eut une dernière occasion de montrer qu'il était particulièrement rusé et fourbe. Il choisit de ne plus se préoccuper de Yukki et porta toute son attention sur le capitaine de l'équipe adverse. Alors qu'il se trouvait seul dans les vestiaires après un entraînement, Yamato le stupéfixa et l'emmena avec bien du mal dans les profondeurs de la forêt, où Chûya ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt.

- Enervatum. Amuse-toi bien ! lança-t-il au garçon qui émergeait.

- Quoi... Non ! Ne me laisse pas ici !

Mais son ennemi l'ignora et retourna vers l'école en volant. Maintenant, il pourrait s'occuper d'Awaji sans être inquiété par personne.

Chûya sentit un frisson le parcourir dès que l'autre disparut de sa vue. Par chance, il avait toujours sa baguette qui constituerait un bon moyen de défense. Cela dit, il devait probablement être loin du sentier... Et sans aucune ressource à sa disposition.

Dans sa chambre, loin de là, Yukki se releva avec un sourire victorieux. Enfin, il y était parvenu ! Il montra d'abord le résultat au professeur puis partit à la recherche de son petit ami. L'anxiété laissa la place à l'inquiétude quand il découvrit que Chûya ne se trouvait nulle part. Ce fut seulement au dîner qu'il commença à comprendre, en remarquant que Yamato le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

- Où est Chûya ? demanda-t-il en tenant l'autre en joue.

- Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de se réveiller près du territoire d'un troll.

Yukki sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. L'attrapeuse qui avait tout entendu lui lança un sac avec de la nourriture et promit qu'elle allait surveiller Yamato. Après un signe de tête, le petit blond se changea en loup et disparut dans la nuit.

Epuisé par sa course, Chûya s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Des bruits près de lui l'avertirent que la créature le suivait toujours, et il ne put éviter le coup de massue qui lui déboita l'épaule. Il retint à grand-peine un cri de douleur et leva la main en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Incendio ! cria-t-il quand il se souvint que les trolls craignaient le feu.

La créature recula hors de portée des flammes, suffisamment pour permettre à Chûya de faire léviter son gourdin et l'assommer avec. Il quitta ensuite la clairière le plus vite possible afin de mettre une distance respectable entre le troll et lui. La souffrance issue de son bras inerte lui faisait serrer les dents, et il se demanda s'il serait capable de survivre à une autre rencontre du même genre.

Il venait de parcourir près d'un kilomètre à la recherche d'une odeur connue, sans savoir qu'il s'était rapproché de son petit ami, et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de procéder. Si Yamato l'avait emmené par les airs, retrouver la piste de Chûya au sol était inutile. Il fallait donc qu'il repère la tanière du troll puis la piste du capitaine. Après un long hurlement, il reprit sa route le long du sentier en souhaitant de toutes ses forces trouver Chûya avant le matin.

Le cri d'un animal au loin fit trembler le jeune homme. La faim le tenaillait, il avait mal, et le doute commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Est-ce qu'il allait sortir de la forêt sans grand dommage, ou bien une créature l'achèverait-elle avant ?

Il resta longtemps allongé sur le sol à écouter les bruits de la nuit. De temps à autre, des mouvements dans les buissons le faisaient sursauter tandis que la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Il n'y arriverait jamais seul... Les premières lueurs de l'aube traversant difficilement la cime des arbres le poussèrent à se redresser. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, même si la nuit persistait autour de lui.

Après quelques pas hésitants, ses jambes cessèrent de le porter et il tomba à genoux. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer, ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu... Et lorsqu'un froid intense l'entoura progressivement, de mauvais souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. La tristesse ressentie suite au divorce de ses parents, Yukihiro frappé et mis à terre, Yukihiro agonisant à l'infirmerie...

- Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette fut juste suffisante pour confirmer la présence de ce qu'il redoutait. Un Détraqueur... Et dans son état de faiblesse, même songer au moment récent le plus heureux s'avéra inutile, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'insister. Son ange et lui qui s'embrassaient, leur première nuit, le sourire du petit blond maintes fois observé pendant les vacances...

- Spero... , souffla-t-il alors que le Détraqueur se penchait vers lui.

- Grrrrrrrrrr !

L'instant suivant, un éclair gris se jeta sur la créature et l'envoya rouler au sol.

- Tenshiko...

De nouveau humain, Yukki repoussa la créature grâce à un aigle argenté. Le Détraqueur essaya de forcer le passage, mais l'adolescent tint bon et l'obligea finalement à fuir.

- Chûya ! s'écria-t-il à la vue de son petit ami en état de choc. Dis quelque chose !

- Tu es venu... pour moi ?

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Tiens, je t'ai amené de quoi manger. Tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après.

Le brun récupéra un peu de sa lucidité et fut bientôt en mesure de s'asseoir. Restait le problème du retour à l'école : ils en étaient vraiment loin.

- Je suis trop petit pour te porter, même sous ma forme de loup, mais j'ai une idée.

Yukki fabriqua un genre de civière avec des branches mortes et la lanière du sac qu'il renforça, puis il aida Chûya à s'y installer et reprit son apparence d'Animagus pour faire office de chien d'attelage.

A plusieurs reprises pendant le trajet, il se rendit compte que Chûya allait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître et qu'il luttait pour rester conscient. Yukki remarqua finalement ses traits crispés alors qu'il lui donnait à boire et en découvrit rapidement la cause.

- Je peux facilement remettre ton épaule en place, et c'est rapide... Mais douloureux aussi, à toi de voir.

- ... Vas-y.

Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent suite à son cri, ce qui rassura un peu Yukki : ils s'éloignaient de l'endroit habité par les créatures néfastes.

- On peut repartir ?

- Oui... Je veux rentrer.

Rejoindre enfin le chemin fut un vrai soulagement. Yukki en profita pour souffler quelques minutes, puis il aperçut une petite silhouette qui s'approchait à toute vitesse.

- T'es dans un triste état, Sato, marmonna Yume en descendant de son balai. J'imagine qu'il ne peut pas marcher ?

- Non, confirma son ami. Il est trop faible.

- D'accord, alors on va le faire ensemble.

Ils unirent leurs forces pour que Chûya lévite et épargne à Yukki de s'épuiser complètement sur les derniers mètres. Une fois que son petit ami fut à l'infirmerie aux bons soins de la responsable, Yukki sortit de là presque en courant. Inquiète par ce qu'il allait faire, Yume le suivit aussitôt.

Son grade lui permettant de connaître les emplois du temps des différentes classes, le petit blond savait parfaitement où trouver Yamato. Dès que ce dernier apparut, Yukki se jeta sur lui, le stupéfixa et lui fit recouvrer ses esprits dans un couloir vide. Yamato comprit qu'il allait avoir des ennuis et chercha à répliquer, mais son souffre-douleur le rendit muet.

- Tu vas voir, ordure, dit-il ensuite. Je vais te faire regretter ce qui est arrivé à Chûya par ta faute. Et quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, ta mère ne te reconnaîtra même plus.

Yamato qui n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état de rage fut incapable de renvoyer chaque coup qu'il recevait : la colère de Yukki décuplait ses forces, et il aurait probablement fini par tuer l'autre si une fille ne s'était pas interposée.

- Yuchan, non !

- Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui faire la peau, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

- Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, insista son amie. Sinon tout retombera sur toi !

Yukki hésita puis se releva et tourna les talons, tandis que Yume giflait Yamato.

- Ça, c'était pour Yuchan ! Et maintenant, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Compte pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Tu vas passer à la caisse, et ça va te coûter beaucoup plus cher que ce que tu as infligé à mes amis.

Parce que son petit ami était passé près de la mort, Yukki accepta de raconter ce qu'il vivait depuis longtemps. Chûya toujours alité dut se contenter d'écrire son témoignage, tandis que Yume et l'infirmière confirmaient les dires du préfet. Assez gêné par la situation, le directeur leur rappela que Yamato n'avait jamais été pris en flagrant délit par un professeur.

- Vous ne nous croyez pas, c'est ça ? s'écria Yume.

- Si, évidemment ! Mais il me faut des preuves concrètes, vous comprenez ?

- Alors pourquoi vous ne nous soumettez pas tous les trois au Véritaserum ? Et vous devez avoir une Pensine quelque part, non ? J'ai été témoin d'une agression de Yukihiro l'année dernière, je peux ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice.

Les deux amis restèrent la bouche ouverte en dévisageant Misaki qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Bonne idée, Yoshida-san ! approuva l'infirmière. De cette façon, personne ne pourra dire que nous avons menti.

Suite à l'accumulation de souvenirs - dont ceux datant du moment dans la salle de musculation, ce que Yukki aurait bien voulu éviter- Tanaka, Yamato et sa bande furent "remerciés" la semaine précédant les vacances d'été. Leur équipe étant privée d'attrapeur, un recrutement en urgence eut lieu, surprenant Yume quand elle découvrit l'identité du nouveau.

- Ueda ?

- Il me semble, ouais. C'est pas parce que tu es une fille que je vais me montrer galant, alors fais gaffe.

Le fait qu'ils aient le même balai lui faisait perdre l'avantage des matches précédents, et la victoire leur revint uniquement grâce au niveau plutôt médiocre du gardien adverse, apparemment dans un mauvais jour.

- C'est pas grave, dit Chûya en atterrissant à côté d'elle. Il baigne là-dedans depuis qu'il est petit, normal qu'il soit exceptionnellement doué. Et puis on a gagné, c'est le principal !

Ce soir-là, la petite fête suivant chaque victoire dura un peu plus longtemps dans une certaine chambre.

- Où est-ce que tu pars cette fois ? demanda Yukki, le dos calé contre le torse de Chûya.

- Australie ! répondit son amie avec enthousiasme. Et vous ? Je suppose que vous restez ensemble ?

- Bien sûr que oui, acquiesça le petit blond en souriant. Chûya m'emmène à Los Angeles.

Le concerné hocha la tête à son tour.

- Tu vas rencontrer ma mère, et je pense qu'elle t'appréciera.

- Ah, tu crois ?

- Mais oui... Si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que tu es une personne formidable avec qui j'ai envie de faire un bon bout de chemin.

- ...

Face à cette absence de réponse, Yume eut soudain envie de rire. Chûya se contenta d'afficher une mine amusée puis embrassa tendrement son ange et l'enlaça. Tout allait beaucoup mieux depuis que les persécuteurs de Yukki étaient partis, et le capitaine avait bien l'intention de faire durer son bonheur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Encore un long chapitre, avec une partie de scène intime qui n'est pas de moi d'ailleurs (donc, Marie, merci beaucoup ^^ )**

Les dix heures d'avion ne valaient pas le long trajet jusqu'à Londres avec les Nakamura, et Yukki les passa principalement à dormir la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son voisin, qui fut contraint de le réveiller alors qu'ils approchaient de la côte Ouest.

- Comment on fait pour aller chez ta mère ? demanda-t-il en attrapant sa valise.

- Transplanage ou taxi, je te laisse choisir.

- Voiture alors, j'ai envie de voir un peu la ville.

Durant le trajet, Yukki partagea son temps entre la découverte de l'extérieur et une révision rapide.

- Allez, répète !

- _Hello, I am Yukihiro, nice to meet you. It's very kind from you to... to accomodate me_ ?

- Très bien, sourit Chûya.

Il récompensa son petit ami d'un baiser avant de se tourner vers la vitre et donner quelques informations utiles.

- Donc là tu as la plage de Venice et sa promenade, squattées en permanence lorsqu'il fait beau. Les couchers de soleil sont magnifiques ici.

- J'aimerais bien en voir un à l'occasion.

- Hors de question que tu repartes sans que ça soit le cas !

Chûya lui parla ensuite du programme et de ce qu'il avait prévu dans l'immédiat : défaire leurs bagages puis emmener Yukki visiter les alentours.

Une exclamation admirative échappa au petit blond à la vue des maisons au bord du canal sur les rives duquel se trouvaient quelques barques.

- Ce que c'est beau ! souffla-t-il. Ta mère vit vraiment ici ?

- Eh oui, confirma le brun en sortant de la voiture, avec mon beau-père et mes demi-sœurs. Ils l'ont achetée pour sa situation géographique. Comme tu as pu le voir, la plage, ses boutiques et l'aéroport ne sont pas très loin.

Si les lieux l'impressionnaient déjà depuis l'extérieur, l'adolescent resta sans voix dès la porte passée. Chûya le fit avancer doucement dans le vestibule, y déposa leurs sacs et saisit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

- Je te fais visiter, mon ange ?

- ... Oui, je veux bien.

La maison bien éclairée et bâtie sur trois niveaux le perturba : l'appartement de ses parents à Chiba faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté... Il resta silencieux alors que le brun lui montrait la cuisine et le salon. Chûya l'emmena ensuite sur le palier du premier étage et expliqua ce qui se trouvait derrière chaque porte.

- La chambre de ma mère, sa salle de bain, le bureau de mon beau-père, la chambre de mes demi-sœurs et la pièce où elles jouent.

- Et toi, où est-ce que tu dors ?

- Au deuxième. Si on oublie la pièce qui sert de salle de sport, je monopolise l'étage.

- Ce qui nous sera profitable, dit Yukki en souriant.

Chûya décida finalement d'abandonner le rangement et emmena son invité faire le tour du quartier. Ils partirent ensuite vers la plage un kilomètre plus loin, et Yukki se laissa tomber sur le sable : pas facile de supporter une marche en plein soleil... Inquiété par le visage de son petit ami de plus en plus rouge, Chûya écourta la promenade.

- Tu aimes les glaces au chocolat, il me semble ?

- Oui, acquiesça l'adolescent. Et ça tombe à pic, je commence à avoir chaud.

- Enlève ton T-shirt pour l'instant. On est sur la plage après tout.

Yukki s'exécuta et dévora la glace, faisant sourire le brun qui lui en paya une autre.

- Va doucement cette fois... Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade pour si peu.

Certains propriétaires de stands rangeaient leurs marchandises quand les deux garçons firent demi-tour. Une voiture s'était garée dans l'allée durant leur absence, et Chûya afficha une mine réjouie.

- Ma mère et les petites sont rentrées... Viens, je vais te présenter.

Un peu anxieux à cause de la rencontre imminente, Yukki suivit son aîné sans lâcher sa main. La mère de Chûya allait-elle l'accepter tel qu'il était ? Le brun s'aperçut de son malaise et le rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu vas beaucoup lui plaire.

- D'accord... Allons-y.

Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi la porte que des cris se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Peu après, Chûya fut apostrophé par une femme à qui il ressemblait énormément. Yukki comprit tout de suite de qui le capitaine tenait la couleur de ses yeux.

- Ah, tu tombes bien toi ! déclara-t-elle dans la langue maternelle de Yukki. Grace s'est enfermée dans ta chambre pour t'attendre, et pas moyen de la faire sortir de là. Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ?

- Pas de problème. Je reviens vite, Tenshiko, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Pendant ce temps, Yukki s'était figé et observait la scène : une enfant de six ans s'amusait à courir autour de la grande table à la poursuite du chien de la maison. Sa mère releva la tête et dit fermement quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis elle se tourna enfin vers lui :

- Tu es Yukihiro, n'est-ce pas ? Mon fils m'a écrit plusieurs fois en parlant de toi. Il m'a suffi de lire ses lettres pour comprendre qu'il t'aime profondément.

Le petit blond rougit aussitôt et ne parvint qu'à s'exprimer par un filet de voix, ce qui lui valut le sourire de la femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- ... Un coca, si vous en avez.

- Tiens, voilà, dit-elle quelques instants plus tard en posant le verre devant lui.

- Merci madame.

- Appelle-moi Katherine, on me donne du "madame" à longueur de journée... Et entendre mon prénom changera. De toute façon, tu fais un peu partie de la famille !

Il commençait à se détendre quand Chûya redescendit en portant une fillette aux cheveux noirs. La conversation se poursuivit en anglais, jusqu'à ce que le capitaine vienne s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami et reprenne dans leur langue commune.

- Pas trop effrayé ?

- Non, ça va... C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants qui courent partout.

- Mes demi-sœurs ne sont pas comme ça d'habitude. Mets ça sur le fait qu'elles sont en vacances et qu'elles ont moins l'occasion de se dépenser.

- Alicia, tiens-toi tranquille ! cria Katherine.

Yukki sentit soudain qu'une petite main tirait sur sa manche, et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer un regard clair.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Un ami, répondit Chûya à sa place.

- Un ami ? Comme celui d'avant avec qui tu faisais comme papa et maman ?

Le petit blond trouva brusquement un intérêt au verre et le fixa, puis les lèvres de son petit ami se posèrent dans son cou.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore montré ma chambre, rappela-t-il. On y va ?

- Je viens aussi ! s'exclama Grace.

- Non, tu restes ici ! ordonna sa mère. Ils veulent être seuls !

- C'est pas drôle, marmonna la petite d'un ton boudeur.

Yukki détailla sa chambre provisoire dès que la porte fut ouverte. Le grand lit et deux tables de chevet à droite, les enceintes dans chaque coin de la pièce, l'armoire et les meubles de rangement à gauche, avec l'écran plat au-dessus... Et la guitare sèche à côté du fauteuil, sous le cadre représentant un Toon.

- Grace refuse que ma mère l'enlève, se justifia le propriétaire des lieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien, marmonna Yukki en pensant le contraire.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir te menacer de faire la grève pour que tu parles ?

- ... Je sais que c'est idiot... mais ce que ta sœur a dit tout à l'heure ne m'a pas plu.

- J'y crois pas, souffla son petit ami. Tu es jaloux de mon ex ?

Le préfet rougit de honte et garda les yeux baissés. Amusé et flatté, Chûya lui releva finalement la tête en plaçant une main sous son menton.

- Yukihiro, dit-il plus sérieusement. Il n'y a plus que toi qui comptes pour moi maintenant. Tu n'as rien à craindre de mes relations passées.

Il attira Yukki contre lui sans que ce dernier oppose la moindre résistance.

- Tu me désespères parfois.

- Je sais.

- Cela dit... Je trouve que c'en est mignon, adorable même.

Soulagé, Yukki se pressa un peu plus contre le brun. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Katherine criant après les jumelles se fasse entendre deux étages en dessous.

- Ça t'ennuie si je vais lui donner un coup de main ?

- Non, pas du tout. Peut-être que je pourrai me rendre utile par la même occasion.

- C'est toi l'invité, lui rappela son petit ami. On ne t'oblige à rien.

Finalement, Grace qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Yukki se mit à le suivre partout. Sa mère lui demanda pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte, et elle répondit fièrement :

- C'est mon amoureux ! Plus tard, je veux l'épouser.

L'adolescent s'étouffa à moitié puis dévisagea la fillette en écarquillant les yeux.

- On dirait que tu viens de séduire un autre membre de la fratrie, conclut Katherine avec un sourire. Vous mangez ici ce soir ?

- Oui, confirma son fils. Mais demain c'est possible qu'on sorte.

- Tant que tu ne préviens pas à la dernière minute, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Yukki était installé sur le canapé avec Chûya à côté de lui et Grace assise sur ses genoux, le dernier de la famille fit son apparition.

- Daddy !

- Bonsoir Alicia. Où est ta sœur ?

- Avec Yuhiro devant la télé. Mais c'est pas juste... Elle a trouvé un amoureux et pas moi !

- Bonsoir monsieur, dit timidement Yukki après s'être levé.

Il se retrouva face à un homme de taille moyenne visiblement chaleureux, et dont les yeux légèrement étirés révélaient l'origine amérindienne. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir de qui les jumelles tenaient leurs cheveux noirs.

- Bonsoir Yukihiro, répondit Ryan Miller suite à une vigoureuse poignée de main. Alors comme ça, tu as une admiratrice ?

- Apparemment, dit le petit blond plutôt gêné.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça finira par lui passer.

Il exigea lui aussi que Yukki l'appelle par son prénom, puis Grace tira le bas de son T-shirt et le ramena presque de force vers le canapé.

- Yuhiro, tu restes avec moi !

- Je crois qu'on va avoir du mal à la décoller de toi, mon ange, souffla Chûya avec un petit rire.

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même : fatiguée par l'heure tardive, Grace s'endormit sur les genoux de Yukki et fut déposée dans son lit par son père. Peu après, le petit blond, Chûya et sa famille profitèrent du calme enfin revenu pour passer à table.

- Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! s'exclama Katherine. Yukihiro, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu aimes manger !

- La nourriture japonaise et les hamburgers.

- D'accord, j'ai justement ce qu'il faut ici.

L'estomac de Yukki gargouilla de plus en plus bruyamment à mesure qu'une bonne odeur envahissait la cuisine, et quand Katherine déposa l'assiette devant lui, il n'était pas loin de saliver.

- Tiens, régale-toi. Tu as vraiment besoin de te remplumer un peu !

- Itadakimasu Tenshiko, déclara son petit ami en mordant à pleines dents son hamburger.

Ils prirent congé juste après le repas et Yukki passa un long moment allongé sur le lit à écouter le propriétaire des lieux se dérouiller à la guitare.

- _Highway to Hell_ ? dit-il plutôt enthousiasmé. J'aime bien !

- Ça rend beaucoup mieux avec une guitare électrique, mais je suis obligé de faire sans.

- Et tu sais jouer beaucoup de chansons ?

- Pas mal, oui. Tu veux quoi maintenant ? Kiss, Pink Floyd, Nirvana ou Scorpions ?

- Kiss !

Le brun se mit à chanter en même temps le refrain sans quitter son invité des yeux, ce qui fit rougir légèrement ce dernier.

_I was made for lovin' you baby._

_You were made for lovin' me._

_And I can't get enough of you baby._

_Can you get enough of me ?_

- Non, absolument pas, souffla Yukki.

A la fin de la chanson, Chûya reposa l'instrument sur son socle, s'empara d'un DVD et demanda :

- Un film, ça te dit ?

- Pourquoi pas... C'est lequel ?

- _The Grudge_. Ça parle d'un fantôme qui tue d'une manière assez atroce chaque personne entrant sur son territoire. Tu es partant ?

- D'accord, marmonna le petit blond.

En réalité, il détestait les films d'horreur. Mais bon, si ça plaisait à son petit ami...

Dès les premières minutes, l'angoisse monta en lui et il regretta d'avoir menti. Voir l'homme tuer sauvagement sa femme et noyer son fils ainsi que le chat de la maison dans la baignoire lui fit fermer les yeux, mais il entendait encore les plaintes. L'atmosphère se calma pendant un moment, entraînant un soupir de soulagement chez Yukki. Puis Yoko fut attirée dans le grenier par Kayako qui la frappa violemment, et le petit blond laissa échapper un cri de frayeur.

Chûya mit aussitôt le film sur pause et déclara sur un ton de reproche :

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais peur au lieu de te forcer pour moi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas pour si peu !

- Désolé, marmonna Yukki devenu pâle suite à la scène de l'attaque.

- Viens là.

Il se blottit entre les bras du capitaine qui passa un long moment à le réconforter.

- Quel idiot tu fais parfois...

- Excuse-moi... Mais tu avais l'air de tenir à ce film, alors...

La main de Chûya lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui acheva de le détendre.

- Alors tout ça, c'était pour moi ?

- Oui. Je t'aime, tu sais... Et je suis prêt à faire des concessions.

- Mon ange, tu es vraiment adorable... Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : j'apprécie beaucoup plus quand tu n'es pas du même avis que moi et que tu le fais savoir. Et je ne veux pas que tu répondes oui à chacune de mes questions juste pour me plaire.

Ses gestes consolateurs évoluèrent rapidement vers un comportement plus affectueux qui firent disparaître le film de l'esprit de Yukki. Il décida néammoins de garder encore une mine apeurée, juste pour sentir les caresses de Chûya sur sa peau. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour un long baiser, à la suite duquel Chûya s'installa en tailleur sur le lit.

- Prêt ?

- Oui.

Il souleva Yukki le temps de l'aider à bien se positionner et soupira de satisfaction quand la pénétration débuta. Yukki s'aperçut bien vite des avantages de cette union. C'était vraiment très bon... L'angle différent permettait à Chûya d'accéder à des zones plus sensibles, et il pouvait aussi offrir à Yukki une multitude de baisers et de caresses sur son visage et son cou. Le préfet gémissait déjà, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à son aîné et lui faisait augmenter l'intensité de ses coups de rein.

Lorsque Chûya ralentit puis s'arrêta complètement, Yukki passa ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et commença à bouger à son tour. Une pause afin que Chûya soit enfin au plus profond de lui, et il reprit ses mouvements avec une certaine retenue.

- Ça va ? Je le fais correctement ?

Le capitaine sourit à la vue de son regard anxieux. Toujours cette peur infondée de décevoir et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être...

- Mais oui, tout va bien... Ne t'arrête pas, mon ange... Tu te débrouilles... comme un chef, articula-t-il d'une voix rendue haletante à cause des frissons qui le parcouraient.

Yukki continua à se mouvoir lentement sur Chûya, n'étant toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait puisque cela était tout nouveau pour lui. Le brun laissa ensuite ses mains descendre sur les hanches du blond pour l'aider à bouger. Yukki se sentant plus en confiance commença à onduler du bassin tel un serpent, montant et descendant tout doucement. Il s'arrêtait à certains moments, simplement pour sentir l'extrémité du sexe de Chûya encore en lui, puis il redescendait en effectuant des mouvements d'avant en arrière.

Chûya prenait un plaisir fou avec toutes ces sensations, et voir à quel point son petit ami était doué le poussait un peu plus dans l'extase. Il finit par se retirer et dut immédiatement rassurer Yukki par des caresses et des baisers parce que ce dernier ne comprenait pas et imaginait que tout était sa faute.

Peu après, le capitaine installa Yukki sur le côté et se plaça derrière lui, de façon à exécuter la position des cuillères. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, Yukki présagea que cela allait être intéressant. Chûya le pénétra doucement, et il sentit à nouveau le plaisir l'envahir. Le brun caressa son corps en même temps qu'il entrait en lui, puis ses mains descendent vers l'entrejambe du petit blond afin de commencer à le masturber lentement. Dans un râle de plaisir, Yukki chuchota à son aîné qu'il lui faisait vraiment du bien, mais aussi qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite sinon le préfet craignait de jouir rapidement. Chûya qui le savait déjà sourit à cette demande.

Il décida alors de changer de position une nouvelle fois : il demanda au blond de se mettre sur le dos et vint se placer face à lui en repliant les genoux. Son torse était bien droit, lui faisant ainsi dominer Yukki de toute sa stature, alors que le plus jeune se trouvait allongé.

Chûya lui écarta les cuisses et les soutint de ses avant-bras dans le but de bénéficier d'un meilleur angle. La pénétration commença juste après, désormais de façon plus fougueuse. Yukki se mit à crier tant il appréciait les sensations, avant de se mordre la lèvre en songeant aux autres habitants de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Chûya toujours désireux de satisfaire l'autre au maximum lâcha une des jambes de Yukki pour prendre à nouveau le membre de son invité en main et entamer des va-et-vient avec plus ou moins de rapidité. Le rythme de ses coups de rein accéléra, la masturbation aussi... La fin était proche... Et, dans un dernier cri, les deux garçons atteignirent l'orgasme en même temps.

Malgré toute l'énergie dépensée, Yukki n'avait pas encore envie de dormir. Chûya non plus apparemment, puisqu'il tenait le petit blond entre ses bras et l'embrassait en lui caressant les cheveux.

- On fait quoi demain ? demanda-t-il. Tu connais bien la ville, on peut voir des endroits intéressants à part les villas et les coins fréquentés par les stars ?

- J'ai quelques idées. Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour tout te dire. Je préfère que tu aies la surprise.

- D'accord... Et pour ce que tu veux bien que je sache ? insista Yukki après un long baiser.

- Déjà, je vais essayer de convaincre Ryan de me prêter sa moto pour la journée. Ça sera plus facile pour se garer quand on ira se balader sur Hollywood Boulevard. Si on a le temps, j'aimerais t'emmener à Mulholland Drive. C'est possible d'apercevoir l'océan depuis une des aires panoramiques lorsqu'il fait beau.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, conclut le préfet en se blottissant un peu plus contre son petit ami.

A peine étaient-ils descendus manger le lendemain que Grace vint s'accrocher à la ceinture de Yukki. Elle consentit à le lâcher quand il eut promis de regarder un film avec elle, puis Alicia accourut en entendant son père rentrer.

- Daddy, il y a un fantôme dans la maison !

- Un... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Ryan en fronçant les sourcils.

- On l'a entendu taper au plafond cette nuit !

Yukki recracha son jus d'orange, et les yeux de l'homme se posèrent aussitôt sur lui.

- Eh bien, je vais aller lui parler et dire qu'il doit arrêter de faire du bruit, dit-il en lançant un regard dissuasif aux garçons qui n'en menaient pas large.

Tandis que Chûya négociait pour obtenir la permission d'emprunter la moto, Yukki fut presque traîné vers le canapé par Grace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

- Dora l'exploratrice ! Tu connais, Yuhiro ?

- ... Oui, c'est arrivé que je tienne compagnie à ma sœur pendant qu'elle regardait.

- Alors on y va !

Chûya faillit se mettre à rire en voyant la grimace apparaître sur le visage du blond.

- _Du savon liquide fera l'affaire. Est-ce que tu vois du savon liquide ?_ questionna le sac à dos violet à l'écran.

- En bas ! cria la petite.

- _Et si nous ajoutions un autocollant et une sucette pour notre ami ? Où y a-t-il une sucette et un autocollant rouge ?_

- A gauche du savon !

_Pitié, que quelqu'un m'achève..._

- _On dirait Chipeur le renard !_

- _Oh non, pas ça ! Ce sournois de renard va essayer de chiper Totor la pomme de terre !_

_... Chûya, je t'en supplie, fais quelque chose !_

Malheureusement, le capitaine s'amusait trop et ne semblait pas décidé à lui donner un coup de main. L'aide vint finalement de Ryan qui se préparait à retourner travailler.

- Allez les filles, c'est l'heure d'aller chez la babysitter !

- Je veux rester avec Yuhiro !

- Désolé Grace, mais Yukihiro va se balader avec moi, donc on ne pourra pas te garder.

- C'est pas juste, bouda la petite.

- Alors mon ange, tu t'es bien amusé ? voulut savoir Chûya dès qu'ils furent seuls.

- Très drôle... Tu aurais pu intervenir quand même !

Le sourire du brun disparut et laissa la place à de l'inquiétude.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Non, soupira Yukki incapable de lui en vouloir plus de quelques minutes. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

- Suis-moi, dit son petit ami soulagé que l'ambiance redevienne calme. Je vais te montrer la bête.

Yukki tira vite un avantage non négligeable à se trouver derrière Chûya : pas très rassuré d'être sur la moto malgré l'habileté du conducteur, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du capitaine et s'appuya contre lui.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop peur ?

- Non, c'est bon, déclara-t-il tandis que son estomac protestait.

Il fut heureux de descendre de l'engin quand Chûya se gara à une des extrémités de Hollywood Boulevard.

- On va d'abord aller au Pantages Theatre, annonça-t-il. La façade et l'intérieur valent le coup d'œil. Si ça te dit, c'est possible d'aller voir un film au Grauman's Chinese après. La cérémonie des oscars y a lieu tous les ans. Et pour manger, on ira au Yamashiro. A moins que tu veuilles faire un détour avant tout le reste pour voir quelques étoiles sur le Walk of Fame ? Kiss et Mötley Crüe en font partie.

- Evidemment que je veux ! s'exclama Yukki enthousiasmé.

Ils commencèrent donc par un passage sur l'avenue de marbre noir où Yukki prit beaucoup de photos, ce qui leur fit passer plus de temps que prévu à la première halte. Chûya changea ses plans et emmena directement le blond déjeuner au restaurant situé sur les hauteurs d'Hollywood. L'établissement au design typiquement japonais comportait une terrasse garnie de parasols sous lesquels les deux garçons s'installèrent. Tandis que Chûya consultait le menu, Yukki laissa son regard dériver vers la pagode et la piscine en contrebas, puis sur la ville au-delà de la haie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

- Hum... Des makis au thon.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient le dessert, le plus jeune remarqua que son voisin le fixait avec un léger sourire.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il.

- Aux choses pas très catholiques que j'aimerais te faire.

Yukki fut aussitôt envahi par une bouffée de chaleur.

- Ah... Tu peux être plus explicite ?

- Eh bien... Je réfléchis aux endroits publics où on pourrait avoir des gestes intimes.

- Intéressant, souffla le petit blond dont les joues viraient au rouge. Et tu as déjà quelque chose en tête ?

Le sourire du brun s'élargit tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

- Une cabine téléphonique, le banc d'un jardin public, et une barque sur le canal de Venice.

- Une barque ? Tu es sérieux là ?

- Ça serait amusant, non ?

- Et si on tombe à l'eau ?

- Alors notre température corporelle redeviendra facilement à la normale.

Yukki se retrouva à court d'arguments et baissa la tête. Il devait avouer qu'il était tenté... Même si les idées de Chûya leur feraient courir des risques.

- Allez, on y reviendra plus tard. Mange ton brownie pendant qu'il est chaud.

Fébrile en pensant à la suite, le petit blond se hâta de terminer son dessert.

**Pour un souci de longueur, je préfère couper maintenant ;) la suite au prochain épisode !**


	15. Chapter 15

**La majeure partie est très dure psychologiquement, d'où l'obligation d'intégrer un warning : violence physique et morale dans ce chapitre.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps au Grauman's Chinese pour voir _Le faucon maltais_, un vieux film noir que Chûya appréciait beaucoup. Yukki eut parfois du mal à saisir le sens des mots, et son petit ami profita de la vacuité de la salle pour lui traduire ce qu'il n'assimilait pas.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le détective a dénoncé la femme à la police, dit-il en sortant de la salle. Il semblait beaucoup l'aimer.  
>- Qu'elle ait tué l'associé de Spade a changé la donne. Et le meurtre lui permettait d'en faire porter la responsabilité au complice dont elle voulait se débarrasser.<br>- Ça se tient... On fait quoi maintenant ?  
>- Direction le panorama. Tu as intérêt à bien t'accrocher, la route est dangereuse à cause du mauvais état récurrent du macadam.<p>

Le trajet dura moins longtemps que prévu, Chûya profitant de leur localisation pour rejoindre les collines d'Hollywood et l'extrémité est de Mulholland Drive.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est beau... En tout cas, la vue vaut le coup ! s'exclama le petit blond.  
>- Le bâtiment gris et blanc sur la droite derrière les arbres, indiqua Chûya avec un sourire, c'est le Hollywood Bowl, un amphi pour les spectacles en plein air. Celui qui fait penser à une pile de 45 tours s'appelle le Capitol Records Building. On y trouve des studios d'enregistrement. Et les immeubles au loin font partie du centre historique, le Downtown. La présence de touristes y est déconseillée la nuit.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- L'insécurité augmente dès la tombée du jour. Los Angeles aussi a ses mauvais côtés.<p>

Ils venaient de s'asseoir sur un banc lorsque les promeneurs restants quittèrent l'aire de repos. Yukki s'allongea en posant la tête sur les genoux de Chûya, qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, et dit après un long silence :

- Tu sais, Chûya... Même s'il y a eu des moments difficiles ces derniers temps, je me sens mieux malgré tout. Je commence à prendre confiance en moi et à aller vers les autres... Et c'est grâce à toi. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être ton petit ami.  
>- ... Yukihiro, mon ange, tu... tu devrais dire plus souvent des choses aussi belles.<br>- Le cadre s'y prête bien... Et puis d'ailleurs... Tout à l'heure, tu as parlé d'un banc, non ?

Chûya faillit s'étouffer.

- Non non non, ce n'est pas du tout le bon endroit. N'importe qui peut venir et nous déranger.  
>- Mais j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour maintenant, murmura Yukki en essayant de vaincre la réticence du capitaine.<br>- Ce que tu es têtu... Bon, on redescend, je gare la moto sur un parking surveillé, et après je nous emmène dans un parc où nous serons seuls suffisamment longtemps.

Le programme plut beaucoup à Yukki, et ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard au fin fond d'un jardin public. Le préfet s'installa rapidement sur son petit ami pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Dans le même temps, il ondulait doucement du bassin dans le but de faire monter l'excitation chez Chûya.

- Tu as vraiment envie, souffla ce dernier de plus en plus fébrile.  
>- Oui, confirma Yukki en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt du capitaine.<p>

Un énième baiser, et il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe en baissant le bermuda de l'autre garçon.

- Hum... Dois-je te faire languir ou pas ?  
>- ... Non... Fais-moi du bien tout de suite !<p>

Yukki ne se fit pas prier davantage et se pencha vers l'entrejambe du brun. Il commença par de légers coups de langue qui évoluèrent progressivement vers des gestes plus appuyés. A en juger par la voix saccadée de Chûya qui le suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter, il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux... Et pour satisfaire encore plus son petit ami, il prit son membre en bouche en exerçant parfois des pressions sur toute la longueur. Il profita ensuite que Chûya ait fermé les yeux pour entamer un massage manuel et mettre son plan à exécution. L'anxiété subsistait, mais lui-même appréciait beaucoup ce geste, alors pourquoi pas ?

Chûya eut un sursaut dès que l'index lubrifié de Yukki s'enfonça dans son intimité. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout... Cela dit, c'était vraiment très bon, et des frissons de plaisir dus aux sensations décuplées le traversèrent presque aussitôt.

- Tenshiko, murmura-t-il. Encore... !  
>- Comme tu veux... mon amour.<p>

Les mouvements buccaux reprirent, puis Yukki se retira pour se concentrer totalement sur le sexe de son petit ami. Sa propre envie devenait difficile à réfréner... Au moment où Chûya atteignit l'orgasme, les yeux du petit blond captèrent un reflet sur une vitre à quelques dizaines de mètres du banc.

- Je sais où on va pouvoir continuer, dit-il en désignant la cabine à travers les arbres.  
>- Allons-y...<p>

Afin de récupérer complètement, il démarra par des baisers doux sur le visage et dans le cou de son ange. Yukki décida de ne pas protester : à lui de faire preuve de patience cette fois... Il se réjouit intérieurement quand Chûya le souleva pour l'installer sur la tablette servant à consulter l'annuaire et passa une main dans son short. Le brun ne s'interrompit que quelques secondes, le temps qu'ils retirent leur haut afin que leurs peaux entrent en contact. Yukki sentait déjà la sueur couler le long de son dos... Et cela s'accentua lorsque les allées et venues reprirent sur son érection, tandis que de l'autre côté, un doigt puis deux effleuraient son intimité. Bientôt, la préparation débuta, au point que le petit blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les doigts du brun lui arrachaient de délicieux frissons, ses baisers se faisaient plus intenses, il commençait à gémir... Puis Chûya le fit pivoter, lui baissa son short... et le pénétra enfin avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe cette fois, comme cela arrivait quand ils étaient trop impatients. Non, là, Chûya s'appliquait à lui faire l'amour : s'il bougeait un peu plus vite à présent, ses mouvements restaient très doux. Ses lèvres parcouraient les épaules humides du blond qui soupirait à coup sûr dès que le sexe de son petit ami touchait sa prostate.

- Je t'en prie, arrête de me faire languir !

Leur chaleur corporelle associée à la température estivale entraînèrent une accumulation de buée sur les parois de la cabine. Yukki fut surpris de constater à quel point le métal de la tablette était froid par rapport à sa peau. Il avait si chaud que son corps pouvait désormais être qualifié de trempé, mais cela ne gênait pas son petit ami qui l'embrassait partout où il pouvait. Chûya passa finalement une main sous la cuisse de son ange pour la lever et bénéficier ainsi d'un meilleur angle de pénétration. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le petit blond laissa échapper un premier cri de plaisir, suivi par d'autres qui coïncidaient avec les coups de rein du capitaine contre son endroit sensible. Ce dernier appuya légèrement sur son dos, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se pencher en avant au maximum... Et il perdit la tête pour de bon quand les mains de Chûya se refermèrent sur ses hanches.

Le brun fut d'abord submergé par la jouissance, puis Yukki y accéda à son tour en se retenant à la vitre. Chûya à peu près remis eut ensuite un sourire. En plus des traces au sol, le petit blond avait laissé une marque plus évidente : celle de ses doigts fins qui se découpaient nettement sur la paroi. Il adopta une mine déconfite, ce qui lui valut des paroles réconfortantes, et ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Pas besoin de mots après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre... Ils retournèrent tranquillement à la moto et empruntèrent le chemin du retour. L'estomac de Yukki gargouilla bruyamment, encore plus quand il sentit l'odeur alléchante d'un cheeseburger qui cuisait, mais Katherine lui interdit formellement de s'en approcher jusqu'à ce que Chûya et lui aient pris une douche " bien méritée après leurs exploits ".

- Dis-moi, Yukihiro, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour à Little Tokyo cet après-midi ? demanda Chûya le lendemain. Une nouvelle salle a ouvert dans le musée consacré aux Nippo-Américains.  
>- Pourquoi pas... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y voir ?<br>- C'est principalement sur l'art, l'histoire et la culture. Si on se fie à la chronologie, au niveau historique ça remonte au moment où des Issei **(les premiers immigrants japonais)** se sont installés ici.  
>- D'accord ! Ça promet d'être intéressant.<p>

La majeure partie de la visite plut beaucoup au préfet qui passa une bonne partie de la visite dans le coin montrant les photos depuis l'époque Issei jusque la période actuelle. A l'inverse, le visionnage d'un film consacré à l'internement de Japonais dans un camp pendant la Seconde guerre mondiale le mit mal à l'aise, au point qu'il demande finalement à Chûya s'ils pouvaient quitter la salle.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que ça te perturberait autant...  
>- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Est-ce qu'on peut partir maintenant ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.<br>- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Un transplanage les conduisit à Hollywood Park où ils restèrent un moment à regarder des enfants profiter du beau temps pour s'amuser, puis Chûya décida qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre sa mère qui les ramènerait à Venice.

Comme ils étaient désormais seuls, Yukki saisit naturellement la main de son petit ami. Ils arrivaient au niveau de West Century Boulevard lorsqu'un long frisson parcourut le capitaine à la vue d'une benne à ordures taguée.

- Chûya ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Vite, tirons-nous d'ici.<p>

Alors qu'il entraînait Yukki pour faire demi-tour, un groupe de six jeunes aux allures menaçantes leur bloqua toute retraite. Le petit blond se pressa contre son voisin et demanda d'une voix tendue :

- C'est qui eux ?  
>- A en juger par leurs tenues bleues, ils font partie des Crips... Et comme tu peux le voir sur la poubelle, on est à la limite de leur territoire.<br>- Les Crips ?  
>- Le gang le plus important de la ville. Surtout, reste près de moi.<p>

Les Afro-américains observèrent un long moment ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des proies potentielles, puis le plus âgé de la bande fit un pas en avant.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a trouvé des promeneurs égarés. Et très liés d'après ce que je vois... Ça ne rendra les choses que plus intéressantes.

De plus en plus inquiet, Yukki serra davantage la main du brun dans la sienne. L'instant suivant, ils furent brutalement séparés : Chûya essaya tant bien que mal de repousser ses trois agresseurs, tandis que Yukki incapable d'en faire autant put seulement tenter d'écarter la lame froide qui parcourait son cou.

- Dis donc toi, lui fit remarquer le porteur de l'arme en repoussant les mèches qui masquaient les yeux du blond. T'as un beau visage... Voyons voir pour le reste.

Il réduisait en lambeaux le T-shirt de Yukki, dévoilant ainsi son torse maigre, quand Chûya s'écria sous le coup de la panique :

- Ne le touche pas !  
>- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, étranger.<p>

Le capitaine échappa à ceux qui le retenaient et faillit atteindre l'homme qui osait menacer son ange, mais l'un des deux autres présents s'interposa et le repoussa violemment, ce qui le fit tomber.

- Chûya !

Ce n'était plus seulement de la peur désormais, mais une angoisse croissante à la vue de son petit ami à terre et assailli par les coups. Il perdit tout contact visuel quand l'individu au couteau le plaqua face au mur, jeta à terre son haut devenu inutile et passa une main dans son pantalon.

- Enlève tes sales pattes ! cria le brun qui se débattait toujours.  
>- Vous pouvez pas le faire taire ? J'en ai marre de l'entendre ! déclara le leader d'un ton agacé. Hum, vraiment bien foutu, murmura-t-il ensuite quand ses doigts poursuivirent leur découverte sous le boxer de l'adolescent. Les gars, si ça vous chante, vous pourrez profiter de ses fesses quand j'en aurai fini avec lui.<p>

Yukki sentit des larmes de honte lui monter aux yeux. N'y avait-il donc rien qu'il puisse faire ? Ils allaient abuser de lui sans qu'il ait l'occasion de se défendre !

Il eut la satisfaction d'entendre un craquement quand il donna un coup de tête à l'homme en train de lui baisser son jean. Les représailles furent à la hauteur de la faute : la gifle qu'il reçut l'assomma presque, et il fut jeté à quatre pattes sur le trottoir avec le sous-vêtement au niveau des genoux.

- NON !

La suite vira au cauchemar : un hurlement franchit ses lèvres quand l'autre le pénétra sans ménagement. Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, alors que son agresseur le pilonnait avec violence en répétant qu'il trouvait cela vraiment agréable.

- Je vous jure, les mecs, hésitez pas à tenter l'expérience. Ce gamin mérite largement qu'on fasse connaissance avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon à baiser !

Il se répandit en Yukki très rapidement et fit signe à un de ses acolytes visiblement impatient de prendre sa place. Pendant ce temps, Chûya continuait à distribuer des coups de poing même s'il en recevait davantage.

- ... Je vous en supplie, non... Arrêtez de lui faire du mal... Et laissez-le partir, murmura le préfet entre deux sanglots.  
>- Il s'inquiète pour son copain, comme c'est touchant... Mais tu ferais mieux de te soucier de ton propre sort. Alex, il est à toi ! Te retiens pas, mignon comme il est il doit avoir l'habitude de se faire prendre.<p>

Cette fois, pas une plainte ne sortit de la bouche de Yukki. Quand ils seraient tous passés, il aurait la paix, non ? Même s'il se doutait qu'il risquait de perdre connaissance à cause de leur violence envers lui, autant attendre la fin... De toute façon, s'il se débattait, Chûya ferait les frais de sa non-coopération.

Il avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'une main saisit son menton, et il releva la tête pour faire face à un regard toujours empli de désir.

- Je crois que je vais prendre un autre tour et profiter encore de toi... D'ici là, j'ai une idée pour faire passer le temps.

Yukki n'eut pas la possibilité de le repousser quand son agresseur l'embrassa, étonnament sans brusquerie, ce qui l'effraya davantage qu'un comportement violent. Comme si l'autre cherchait à faire en sorte qu'il soit complètement soumis et qu'il obtempère sans protester...

Il mordit par réflexe lorsque la langue de l'homme devant lui força le barrage de ses dents. Cela lui valut une autre gifle magistrale et le contraignit à une totale docilité, tandis que les mains du deuxième serraient sa taille de plus en plus fort au point de lui arracher un gémissement de douleur.

- T'as vraiment un corps à damner les saints... Un peu trop maigre peut-être, mais ça reste un détail. Musclé juste comme il faut, des lèvres tentatrices, un postérieur plus qu'accueillant... Tu restes beau quand tu pleures... Dommage que tu sois pas d'ici, tu nous rapporterais beaucoup si on utilisait tes charmes à bon escient. Tu plairais à pas mal de gens même si t'es un garçon.

Yukki essaya de se dégager, mais le chef de la bande le saisit brutalement par le cou et les baisers forcés reprirent. Un râle de plaisir lui indiqua que le dénommé Alex était proche de l'orgasme... Au moment où le leader ouvrit son pantalon en remerciant Yukki pour sa passivité, le préfet comprit la raison de ces agissements et ferma aussitôt la bouche. Puis un cri de rage retentit.

- _Leave him alone, you fucking Crabs !_ **(le mot le plus insultant envers les Crips)**

Dans le but de défendre son petit ami, Chûya avait miraculeusement repoussé ceux qui le maintenaient au sol. Il s'élança vers le jeune qui venait de donner le coup de rein final à Yukki et l'obligea à s'écarter en le tirant par les cheveux. Il en résulta une bagarre de quelques secondes, à l'issue desquelles le brun garda les yeux fixés sur le poignard dépassant de son abdomen. Le petit blond prostré écarquilla les yeux et réagit enfin.

- CHÛYA !  
>- Tenshiko, souffla-t-il après sa chute. Attrape ma main...<p>

Seul le transplanage pouvait les sauver à présent, et tant pis pour les spectateurs.

Son geste les amena dans la ruelle voisine d'un grand bâtiment où Yukki vomit son déjeuner avant de se rajuster avec beaucoup de mal. Chûya utilisa ensuite ses dernières forces et les déposa juste à côté de l'entrée d'un hôpital, dans un angle mort où aucun Moldu ne risquait de les voir.

- Fais appeler Ryan... Il travaille... aux urgences...

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut vécu par Yukki dans une sorte de flou. Il parvint à soulever son petit ami pour l'appuyer sur lui et le conduire, d'une démarche claudiquante, à l'accueil de l'établissement où il implora l'infirmière de le laisser voir le père des jumelles. Peu après, Ryan arriva et agit avec un sang-froid surprenant, étant donné qu'il connaissait la victime.

- Emmenez-le tout de suite au bloc et faites-le passer en priorité ! Yukihiro, viens avec moi. Tu as besoin de soins toi aussi.

L'égratignure dans son dos fut rapidement reléguée au niveau des mauvais souvenirs, mais il en restait un qui ne partirait jamais vraiment.

Visiblement débordé, le beau-père de Chûya retourna s'occuper de son service. Après s'être nettoyé la bouche au savon, Yukki revêtit la blouse bleue pour aller s'asseoir près de la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose s'était définitivement brisé en lui, et il aurait besoin de tout l'amour du capitaine pour surmonter ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Katherine fit son apparition et se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Raconte-moi ce qui vous est arrivé.

L'adolescent exposa tout d'une voix monocorde, à l'exception du double viol, et s'excusa de ne pas avoir protégé son petit ami. Katherine le serra alors contre elle en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, pour murmurer peu après des paroles apaisantes.

- Rappelle-toi de ce que tu as fait pour lui il y a quelques semaines face au Détraqueur. Chûya savait ce qu'il risquait en te venant en aide, tu n'as donc rien à te reprocher. On n'a plus qu'à patienter le temps jusqu'à ce que le chirurgien nous informe de la situation.

Elle remarqua bientôt que la peur se lisait dans le regard de Yukki et qu'il supportait mal d'être touché. La joie émanant parfois de lui avait complètement disparu, et Katherine se souvint des premiers mots de son fils concernant Yukihiro : il le décrivait comme un garçon très gentil et serviable, mais aussi fragile et blessé par la vie, exactement ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre la raison de ce changement brutal... Horrifiée, elle porta une main à sa bouche sans savoir comment agir. Elle décida finalement de ne pas le brusquer et demanda simplement :

- Tu veux en parler ?

Yukki secoua la tête sans prononcer une parole. Il ne souhaitait que deux choses à cet instant précis : savoir si Chûya allait bien, et surtout être seul, voire même isolé des autres.

- Je veux juste oublier, marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment. Que ma vie reprenne son cours normal sans que je me réveille suite à un cauchemar.  
>- C'est fort probable que ça arrive, signala sa voisine.<br>- Oui, je m'en doute... Et... j'ai peur que ça recommence.  
>- Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'un médecin t'examine, suggéra-t-elle après une hésitation. Pas un homme, plutôt une femme. Tu te sentiras plus à l'aise. Le pire... ce sera de dire dans les détails ce que tu as subi.<p>

Il se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

- Jamais ! Je vous ai dit que je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise !

Consciente d'avoir manqué de tact, Katherine se tut et réfléchit. Yukki inspira pour se calmer et lui fit relever la tête quelques instants plus tard.

- Pour l'examen, je suis d'accord... A condition que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez.  
>- Il y aurait conflit d'intérêt, rappela-t-elle.<br>- Je m'en fiche. Ce sera vous ou personne.

Le silence retomba, jusqu'à ce qu'un praticien s'avance vers eux et leur assure que le pronostic vital n'était pas engagé.

- La compression occasionnée par le couteau lui a également évité de perdre beaucoup de sang. Il en est quitte pour des points de suture et quelques jours d'observation ici.  
>- Merci mon dieu, souffla Katherine.<p>

Soulagé même s'il ne le montra pas, Yukki s'accorda une ébauche de sourire suite à la nouvelle. La mère de son petit ami l'invita ensuite à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'établissement où elle exerçait afin de procéder à l'examen.

- Nous allons transplaner. Ça t'évitera de la fatigue supplémentaire.

Une fois sur place, Katherine remit à Yukki un livret décrivant le déroulement de la procédure ainsi que les stratégies d'adaptation psychologique, ce qui le rassura légèrement. Il observa la praticienne rassembler tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin et revenir vers lui avec une blouse propre.

- Je suis désolée, Yukihiro, mais... Tu vas devoir te déshabiller.  
>- ... Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre moyen ?<br>- Non, confirma Katherine sincèrement navrée.  
>- Très bien, soupira l'adolescent.<p>

Ses vêtements tachés atterrirent sur le sol, lui tirant un nouveau soupir, puis il enfila la blouse qui masquait la plus grande partie de son corps et vint se rasseoir sur la table. Katherine entreprit de nettoyer doucement les écorchures sur les genoux et les mains de Yukki, causées par les frottements répétés contre le macadam, et passa derrière le garçon dans le but de regarder son dos. Rien d'inquiétant à signaler de ce côté-là... Mais elle savait que pour Yukihiro, le plus pénible était à venir.

- Même si tu ne portes pas plainte, et je doute que tu le fasses, un prélèvement permettra de ficher le profil ADN de tes agresseurs et les incriminer s'ils récidivent.  
>- Ce qui veut dire ? souffla Yukki en se mettant à trembler.<br>- Il faut que je récupère l'ADN en question où il se trouve en ce moment.  
>- Non ! s'écria le petit blond pris de panique. S'il vous plaît, tout sauf ça !<p>

Katherine maintint une distance respectable entre eux et tenta de le convaincre d'accepter.

- Ça n'est pas douloureux, tu ne sentiras quasiment rien, promit-elle. J'ai effectué plusieurs fois ce genre d'examen. Et s'ils se sont laissé aller sur tes cuisses, ce sera encore plus simple.

Yukki hésita. Il n'ignorait pas que Katherine cherchait à lui rendre l'examen le plus supportable possible, mais la crainte subsistait malgré tout.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
>- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, je m'occupe du reste.<p>

A l'aide d'un long coton-tige, elle récolta toute la substance qu'elle pouvait récupérer et fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une traînée de sang.

- Je vais essayer de te soulager au maximum, d'accord ?  
>- Allez-y...<p>

Elle s'arma de compresses et d'une bouteille de désinfectant et stérilisa la zone avec beaucoup de douceur. Pauvre enfant... Subir deux viols consécutifs, risquer d'être la victime de quatre autres et se retrouver en sécurité grâce à la personne qu'il aimait le plus tout en sachant qu'elle était gravement blessée... Personne ne méritait de vivre un tel traumatisme.

Le frémissement venant de la colonne de Yukki lui indiqua qu'il pleurait, et elle suspendit aussitôt son geste.

- Non, continuez, ce n'est pas vous la responsable... C'est juste que j'ai revu Chûya allongé sur le trottoir avec ce couteau dans le ventre. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai eu peur... Je voulais qu'ils le laissent partir, mais rien à faire. Ils ont préféré rire de moi... Le second viol a démarré juste après.

Sur le coup, Katherine fut impressionnée. Qu'il réussisse à parler aussi vite lui fit réaliser qu'il était plus solide mentalement qu'il le semblait. Elle se hâta de terminer par une prise de sang destinée au dépistage de maladies, enveloppa soigneusement les flacons à apporter au laboratoire et revint vers Yukki. Contre toute attente, le préfet se blottit contre elle : il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit pour lui nuire. Et puis là, entre les bras de la mère de son petit ami, il se sentait à nouveau protégé.

- Rentrons. Je vais demander à la babysitter de garder les filles pour la nuit. Tu pourras te reposer autant que tu le souhaites sans que leurs cris te dérangent.  
>- Oui... Mais avant, je veux voir Chûya.<br>- Tu sais, il sera probablement en train de dormir.  
>- J'imagine... Cela dit, je serai plus rassuré si je vois de mes propres yeux qu'il se porte bien.<br>- D'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Ils passèrent à la maison de Venice pour que le blond trouve des vêtements propres et se rendirent ensuite à l'hôpital où travaillait Ryan. Comme Yukki s'y attendait, le capitaine était dans un état léthargique à cause des anti-inflammatoires. Il eut tout de même un sourire à l'attention de son petit ami et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Comment tu te sens, mon ange ? articula-t-il.  
>- Pas très bien, avoua Yukki, surtout moralement. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux quand tu es près de moi.<p>

La main de Chûya caressa tendrement sa joue et il se raidit quelque peu. Le capitaine en fut blessé, même s'il savait que Yukki aurait besoin de temps avant qu'un contact plus intime soit envisageable.


	16. Chapter 16

Yukki comprit rapidement les propos de Katherine au sujet des premières heures dites déterminantes. Il avait mal partout et se déplaçait avec précaution entre tous les lieux de la maison qu'il connaissait, en s'arrêtant parfois pour s'asseoir ou prendre un objet et le reposer presque aussitôt. C'était comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.

La praticienne sut finalement de quoi il s'agissait alors que le petit blond revenait une fois de plus vers la guitare : il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose en l'absence de Chûya... Cette constatation serra le cœur de Katherine qui suivait Yukki depuis le début par crainte qu'il commette un geste malheureux. Cependant, l'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement envie de se mutiler. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre, Katherine décida de le laisser seul pour qu'il se repose.

- Je t'appellerai pour le dîner, d'accord ?

Il répondit dans un murmure qu'il n'avait pas faim, ce qui attrista encore plus la mère de son petit ami. Elle remarqua que les épaules du garçon tremblaient à nouveau et hésita quelques instants, avant de quitter la chambre en s'abstenant de toute réflexion inutile.

Pendant la nuit, les deux adultes furent réveillés en sursaut par des cris venant de l'étage supérieur. Katherine se retrouva près de Yukki en un éclair et se rendit compte qu'il se débattait comme pour échapper à un agresseur. Elle dut le serrer contre elle pour éviter qu'il se blesse et attendit que tout redevienne calme.

- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux où la terreur se lisait.

- Chut, Yukihiro, ce n'est que moi... Tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal ici.

Elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée lorsqu'il dit :

- Chûya. Où est Chûya ? Je veux le voir !

- Il récupère à l'hôpital.

- L'hôpital... ? Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Katherine le relâcha progressivement et échangea un regard avec Ryan resté à la porte.

- Ça vient sûrement du choc traumatique, déclara-t-il alors que Yukki se rendormait. Il occulte des évènements pour se protéger, mais je doute que ça soit la bonne solution.

- Je sais bien... Mais on ne peut rien faire, il refuse de voir un psychologue.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond et sourit : Yukki avait attrapé l'oreiller du capitaine et enfoui son visage dedans pour être rassuré par une odeur familière. La méthode fut apparemment efficace, car aucune autre plainte ne se fit entendre cette nuit-là.

Le début de la semaine suivante se passa dans une certaine routine : Ryan partait avec Yukki et le laissait voir Chûya pendant toute la durée accordée aux visites, tandis que Katherine conduisait les jumelles chez leur babysitter et allait travailler. Les garçons la voyaient le soir quand elle rendait visite à son fils et récupérait Yukki, qui retombait alors dans un état catatonique.

Chûya qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son petit ami ne put que se confier à sa mère un midi où Ryan avait emmené Yukki déjeuner - enfin, tenté de le faire.

- Yukihiro me fait peur... Il ne parle presque pas, il ne sourit plus du tout, et d'après ce que vous dites il dort mal et mange à peine... Je me sens impuissant, c'est près de lui que je dois être, et pas ici !

- Calme-toi... J'ai bien vu comment il se comporte à la maison, et crois-moi, venir ici le remplit de joie parce qu'il peut enfin te voir.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non, son regard parle pour lui. Je pense qu'il aimerait aussi que tu le réconfortes.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ça arrive que la personne violée imagine que tout est sa faute. Son cas est un peu différent cela dit. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger, et il croit que tu es en colère contre lui.

- ... En colère contre lui ? Mais... mais n'importe quoi !

- C'est vrai ? murmura Yukki entré à l'instant. Tu... tu ne me reproches rien ? Même après ce qui t'est arrivé à cause de moi ?

- Pas du tout, mon ange... Approche.

Les pas de l'adolescent devinrent plus assurés à mesure qu'il s'approchait du fauteuil où Katherine lui céda sa place. Elle quittait la pièce quand Yukki saisit la main de son petit ami avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, silence finalement rompu par Chûya.

- Au fait, je sors demain.

Le visage de Yukki changea radicalement : un sourire radieux éclaira sa mine fatiguée même s'il peinait à croire à la nouvelle.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu puisses enfin rentrer. Tu me manques beaucoup... Et je ne supporte plus d'être tout seul dans le lit, avoua-t-il.

- Une dernière nuit et ce problème-là sera réglé.

- Oui... Dis, je peux venir contre toi ?

Chûya souleva le drap et s'écarta pour lui faire de la place.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander.

Il enlaça son petit ami avec précaution et fut soulagé de constater que Yukki ne montrait plus le moindre geste de recul. Epuisé par ses nuits agitées, le préfet ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, après que Chûya l'ait embrassé légèrement sur le front et caressé ses cheveux afin de rendre son sommeil paisible au maximum.

Plusieurs jours furent nécessaires avant que Yukki sorte de la chambre où il restait cloîtré. Dans l'intervalle, Chûya lui apportait à manger et veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, y compris quand le petit blond se lavait. Il eut évidemment du mal à se laisser toucher et n'accepta que Chûya lui vienne en aide qu'une bonne semaine après l'agression.

- Tu pourrais me laver le dos ?

- Bien sûr, tourne-toi.

Conscient que le moindre geste brusque pouvait effrayer Yukki, le capitaine passa doucement le gant sur sa peau alors qu'il serrait la serviette autour de sa taille. Pour le moment, il refusait d'être complètement nu si une autre personne se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, même son petit ami.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Chûya resta debout à observer le blond. Leur proximité lui manquait même en sachant qu'il fallait du temps à Yukki, et il se pencha progressivement.

L'adolescent se raidit dès que les lèvres de son aîné se posèrent sur ses épaules. Au fond de lui, il savait que Chûya ne lui ferait aucun mal... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être gagné par la peur alors que les baisers commençaient à atteindre son cou.

- Chûya, je t'en prie, non...

Malheureusement, le brun qui ne semblait pas être en mesure de l'écouter passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Yukki fit tout son possible pour se calmer, mais lorsque la main de Chûya se plaça sous son menton pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il céda complètement à la panique.

- ARRÊTE !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Katherine alertée par le bruit découvrit son fils désemparé face à Yukki tremblant et recroquevillé contre la baignoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai... je me suis montré trop entreprenant.

Après un soupir, elle indiqua la porte à Chûya, la referma et s'accroupit à côté du petit blond qui se retenait pour ne pas pleurer.

- Il ne pensait pas à mal.

- Je sais... Sauf que je ne suis pas encore capable de me déshabiller devant qui que ce soit, alors des gestes plus poussés... J'en ai marre d'avoir peur et de vouloir fuir quand il est trop près ! Il ne dit rien, mais j'ai compris que ça lui fait de la peine... Et le blesser malgré moi est presque pire que garder mes distances.

- Pense d'abord à toi, c'est le plus important. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, et seulement là, montre-lui que tu es en bonne voie de guérison.

Elle le laissa finalement pour retourner s'occuper des jumelles intriguées par l'incident, tandis que Chûya hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Ne pas s'approcher de Yukki était la meilleure solution pour le moment. Il regarda le petit blond revenir dans la chambre, saisir un peignoir trop grand pour lui et l'enfiler en inspirant profondément. L'odeur du capitaine lui fit retrouver son calme et l'apaisa peu à peu.

- Ça va mieux ? Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Oui, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas... Mais ça serait bien qu'à partir de maintenant, tu me laisses venir à toi, et pas l'inverse.

- D'accord mon ange, on va faire comme bon te semble.

Chûya supportait plutôt mal la situation lui aussi, et il finit par sortir seul pendant une heure ou deux chaque après-midi pour se changer les idées et faire le point. Yukki ne voulait toujours pas quitter son refuge et restait dans la chambre à regarder par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, une petite voix lui fasse tourner la tête en direction de la porte.

- Dis, Yuhiro... Pourquoi tu viens plus manger avec nous ?

Comment expliquer à une enfant aussi jeune ce qui lui arrivait, sans entrer dans les détails ?

- J'ai besoin de rester seul en ce moment, expliqua-t-il.

- Parce que t'es malade ?

- Oui.

_Enfin, c'est à peu près ça..._

Grace fit quelques pas hésitants puis s'installa sur les genoux de l'adolescent.

- Tu vas pas mourir, hein ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. T'es le seul qui veut bien regarder Dora l'exploratrice avec moi !

- Mais non, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais guérir, et je pourrai à nouveau te tenir compagnie.

- Super ! J'ai peur que tu te remettes pas de ta maladie. Maman, papa et Chû ont peur aussi.

- Je vais guérir, répéta le petit blond. Ils n'auront bientôt plus besoin de se faire du souci.

- Tant mieux. C'est effrayant de t'entendre crier la nuit.

Yukki se figea aussitôt. Elle savait donc qu'il lui était arrivé de faire des cauchemars ?

Il baissa les yeux pour la questionner davantage, afin de savoir si elle avait compris ce qu'il disait, mais Grace s'était assoupie contre lui et il décida de la laisser se reposer.

- Yukihiro, réveille-toi...

Katherine eut d'abord droit à une mine crispée, puis les traits du garçon se détendirent quand il eut reconnu la personne qui le secouait doucement.

- Tu peux libérer Grace ? Il est tard et j'aimerais qu'elle puisse manger tout de suite.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pouvez préparer une part supplémentaire ?

La mère de son petit ami le fixa avec stupéfaction.

- Pour toi ? questionna-t-elle afin d'être sûre.

- Oui. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je revienne à la surface, pas vrai ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Katherine qui se sentit brusquement libérée d'un poids. Elle récupéra sa fille qui somnolait encore et profita que Chûya vienne d'entrer dans la pièce pour dire :

- C'est d'accord, il y aura un couvert en plus à table maintenant.

Chûya se tourna lentement vers le préfet et l'observa sans rien dire. Le silence s'épaissit au point que Yukki en vint à supplier que le brun réagisse, ce qui se produisit après de longues minutes.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris... nous allons être à nouveau six pour les repas ?

- ... C'est ça.

Déterminé à faire le plus d'efforts possible, il ne recula pas quand la main de son petit ami lui caressa la joue. Il se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre celles du capitaine. Tant de douceur dans un seul geste... Chûya peinait à y croire, mais pas d'erreur possible : son petit ange était de retour.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal en me montrant distant. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne t'aimais plus.

- Rassure-toi, Tenshiko, je sais bien ce qui t'est arrivé... Et je n'ai jamais douté de tes sentiments pour moi.

Il se rapprocha encore et se blottit finalement entre les bras protecteurs de Chûya. Cette étreinte lui avait tellement manqué... Il s'appuya contre le torse du brun et profita à nouveau de l'odeur mentholée qu'il appréciait plus que tout.

Evidemment, le traumatisme ne pouvait pas disparaître en quelques minutes, ç'aurait été trop beau... Alors Chûya décida que Yukki irait à son rythme, sans qu'il intervienne ou fasse le moindre geste. Absolument aucun. Il restait immobile quand le petit blond l'embrassait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient réunis dans la chambre. Les choses revinrent progressivement à la normale : Yukki abandonna d'abord le T-shirt trop large, puis le pantalon dans lequel il flottait pour dormir en boxer contre le brun qui l'étreignait avec précaution.

Leurs sorties se poursuivirent elles aussi beaucoup plus calmement. Ils évitaient à présent tout le quart sud-est de la ville et préféraient aller à Hollywood, là où les touristes se concentraient en espérant croiser des stars.

- Ça te dit qu'on achète des billets pour aller voir le musée des records et celui des statues de cire ?

- Pourquoi pas...

Une chose n'avait pas encore changé : Yukki parlait très peu et aimait mieux observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sursautait parfois quand une personne faisait un geste trop brusque vers lui, ce qui inquiétait davantage Chûya. Le petit blond finirait par se remettre, mais quand, ça... En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.

Malgré tout, Yukki lui accordait toujours une confiance sans faille, même s'il rechignait encore un peu à se faire approcher. A la fin de leur balade ce jour-là, la situation évolua de manière positive. Chûya remarqua que le préfet semblait vouloir quelque chose sans oser en parler, et il demanda finalement ce qui n'allait pas.

- Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on pourrait passer dans une pharmacie ?

- Dans une pharmacie ? Pourquoi ?

- ... protection, marmonna Yukki en baissant les yeux.

Chûya ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- D'accord, mon ange... On y va tout de suite.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'agression, et il ne pensait pas que son petit ami remonterait la pente aussi vite... Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais si Yukki se forçait parce qu'il dissimulait mal sa frustration, alors non !

- Je suis bien sûr de ce que je veux, déclara Yukki comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit.

- Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de s'en servir, dit Chûya un peu plus tard. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on le fasse sans.

Yukki écarquilla les yeux et lâcha la boîte.

- Mais tu es inconscient ? s'écria-t-il. Tu as pourtant vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! Ils m'ont violé ! Même s'il s'agissait d'une seule personne, je refuserais de courir le risque ! Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu subisses toi aussi les conséquences de l'agression !

- STOP !

Surpris et apeuré par l'exclamation, le petit blond eut un geste de recul. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage quand Chûya fit quelques pas vers lui et l'enlaça finalement.

- On fera comme tu en as envie, Tenshiko. Tu es vraiment plus avisé que moi, ajouta-t-il en caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Je fais simplement preuve de bon sens, souffla Yukki. Et remercie mes sentiments. Si je préfère qu'on se protège, c'est aussi par amour pour toi.

Après le dîner, ils regardèrent un film comique qui, à défaut d'un rire, tira des sourires amusés à Yukki. Chûya en fut soulagé, puis l'étonnement l'envahit quand son petit ami vint se placer au-dessus de lui pour l'observer. Il se doutait des intentions de Yukki et choisit de le laisser agir sans contrainte. Le baiser doux offert par son ange le ravit et il ne put résister à l'envie d'y répondre. Yukki ne perdit pas son calme pour autant et poursuivit en parcourant le torse nu du brun de ses doigts et de sa bouche.

Il descendit bientôt sur le ventre de Chûya et y posa ses lèvres tout en glissant une main dans le sous-vêtement. Chûya se cambra immédiatement et gémit. Tant de sensations si rapidement offertes... Et ce n'était pas fini, puisque Yukki baissa le dernier rempart de tissu qui le gênait et s'empara d'un préservatif.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? intervint son petit ami. C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt.

- Je sais très bien ce que je veux, dit Yukki d'un ton sans réplique. Et c'est toi.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, et Chûya le comprit sans problème. Il avait juré de permettre à son ange d'agir seul et comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Yukki se pencha entre les cuisses de son petit ami. Le ressenti était différent et un peu étrange, mais pas réellement désagréable puisqu'il donnait autant de plaisir qu'il en éprouvait grâce à la finesse du préservatif. De son côté, Chûya constata que le blond n'avait pas perdu de son savoir-faire : il s'appliquait de façon à tirer au capitaine le plus de frissons et de soupirs possible. Il réalisa que la fin était proche quand son aîné se mit à trembler, puis Chûya se laissa retomber sur le lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu as aimé ?

- ... Ne pose pas de questions stupides.

Soulagé, Yukki vint se blottir contre son voisin et ferma les yeux. Chûya resta un moment à le regarder dormir tout en réfléchissant. La fin des vacances approchait, et Yukihiro n'était pas encore totalement guéri même si la situation s'améliorait. Il valait mieux pour lui que tout soit réglé avant leur retour à l'école... Parce que le capitaine doutait que son petit ami puisse supporter d'être entouré de monde en permanence.

Les progrès du blond se poursuivirent le lendemain quand il demanda à se rendre dans un magasin de vêtements pour un achat précis. Voir ce qu'il cherchait étonna beaucoup Chûya, encore plus lorsqu'il exprima sa volonté à aller à un endroit précis, trois jours après le moment intime dans la chambre.

- Tu veux sortir... à la plage ?

- ... Oui...

Le capitaine mit quelques instants à se remettre de la stupéfaction qui l'avait envahi.

- Euh, d'accord... Tu es sûr d'y arriver ?

- Je... je ne sais pas si je pourrai me déshabiller en public. Ça serait mieux d'y passer le soir, quand il n'y a plus grand-monde... Si ça ne te gêne pas, évidemment.

- Pas du tout. Je suis même content que tu sois parvenu si vite à ce résultat.

Yukki lui sourit timidement et se réfugia entre ses bras pour lui donner un baiser chaste.

Ils passèrent la journée qui suivit à rassembler leurs affaires pour le futur départ : l'absence de don de Yukki au niveau du rangement leur fit retrouver des vêtements à des endroits inhabituels.

- Chûya, tu peux m'aider ? Je suis trop petit pour atteindre le haut de l'armoire.

Le brun attrapa facilement le T-shirt fautif et le tendit au préfet qui se demandait comment son haut avait atterri là.

- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée, signala l'aîné, avec un sourire en voyant que les joues du blond se teintaient de rouge.

Le soir, ils utilisèrent la voiture de Katherine et restèrent enfermés le temps que la plage se vide. Quand le soleil eut disparu à l'horizon, Yukki consentit enfin à quitter le véhicule : la pénombre éviterait ainsi les regards sur lui. Il put consacrer du temps à la baignade et eut même un rire lorsque Chûya le souleva doucement pour l'envoyer plus loin.

Dès que la température se mit à baisser, ils sortirent de l'eau et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur la serviette. Aucune parole ne fut échangée pendant un moment, puis, alors que les premières étoiles apparaissaient, Yukki murmura :

- J'ai envie de toi, Chûya.

- Ça tombe bien, répondit le brun d'abord silencieux. Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était de faire l'amour sur une plage, avec le bruit des vagues tout proche.

Après de longues minutes ponctuées d'une multitude de baisers et de caresses, Yukki se plaça au-dessus de son petit ami et glissa une main dans son short. Chûya se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, faisant sourire le petit blond qui poursuivit ses attouchements. Il comprit rapidement que Chûya en voulait plus, sans rien dire pour ne pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit, et il prit les devants en baissant le vêtement qui le gênait. Un préservatif mis en place, et il se pencha sans plus hésiter.

- Tenshiko... Mmmh...

Le capitaine frissonna de plaisir quand la bouche puis la langue de son petit ami s'occupèrent de son excitation en s'attardant sur l'extrémité sensible. Il céda rapidement et dit dans un souffle :

- Pas comme ça, je veux être en toi...

Yukki se releva pour lui faire face, tandis que la lune dans son dos éclairait son corps et rendait la scène encore plus belle. Chûya arrêta même de respirer quand le petit blond retira lentement son short et le laissa tomber sur le sable. Il revint ensuite vers le brun qui accorda une attention particulière à la préparation. Yukki s'empara du lubrifiant dissimulé dans le sac et le tendit à son petit ami. Finalement, l'envie devint trop forte et il s'assit sur le capitaine, en le guidant peu après dans son intimité.

Les premiers mouvements, contrairement aux fois précédentes, furent à l'initiative de Yukki. Installé à angle droit par rapport à son aîné, il ondulait doucement du bassin et laissait parfois échapper un gémissement. Conscient de ce qui se passerait s'il allongeait son ange sous lui, Chûya ne bougea pas et se contenta de le tenir par les cuisses en l'aidant parfois à se positionner autrement. Ils avaient le temps après tout.

Leur respiration s'accéléra progressivement tandis que le petit blond tentait de garder le contrôle. Ils n'essayaient même plus d'étouffer leurs gémissements à présent, une chance que la plage soit déserte... Un dernier baiser, et Yukki sentit Chûya se répandre avant d'atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Le capitaine prit juste le temps de retirer le préservatif et attira Yukki entre ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que son ange était nu contre lui et qu'il ne cherchait pas à se dégager.

- Yukihiro, tu... tu es guéri ?

- Je crois... Vis-à-vis de toi en tout cas. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu m'en sortir.

Ils poursuivirent le semblant de discussion en échangeant quelques mots d'amour, puis Chûya se releva et emmena son petit ami vers les douches au bord de la plage sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller. Yukki l'autorisa à le sécher avec la serviette quand ils furent débarrassés du sable. Ils se contentèrent par la suite d'enfiler leurs shorts et partirent lentement vers la voiture.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, avoua le plus jeune.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus. Il est tard et je ne veux pas réveiller les autres... Alors on va dormir ici. Il suffit de baisser les sièges et on pourra profiter de la place dans le coffre.

Le sommeil gagnait Yukki lorsqu'une voix murmura :

- Tenshiko ?

- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... J'ai encore envie, et je voudrais que cette fois... ce soit toi qui viennes en moi.

Yukki se redressa brusquement.

- Que... quoi ? souffla-t-il avec incrédulité. J'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux que je sois _au-dessus_ ?

- Oui, affirma le brun.

Pris au dépourvu, le préfet articula :

- Mais... Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant ! Et même dans le cas où j'arriverai à me débrouiller, je vais te faire mal !

- Pas grave, dit Chûya en lui caressant la joue. Je suis prêt à en passer par là. Et si ça peut te réconforter, je connais déjà la douleur que ça provoque.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de discours convaincant, Yukki céda et sortit le nécessaire du sac. Il ne lésina pas sur le gel et s'installa peu après entre les jambes de son petit ami. A la fois anxieux et déterminé à bien faire, il pénétra Chûya avec précaution et patienta le temps que ce dernier se soit habitué à sa présence.

Au début, ses mouvements furent hésitants parce qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Chûya s'appliqua finalement à le rassurer en le guidant sur la conduite à tenir, et les va-et-vient doux devinrent progressivement plus intenses. C'était plutôt étrange... Etre en Chûya lui laissait une impression bizarre, puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être le dominé. Cela dit, la situation évoluait positivement, et le petit blond savoura les sensations qu'il jugeait très bonnes. Le capitaine semblait beaucoup aimer lui aussi, à en juger par ses soupirs à chaque fois que Yukki revenait en lui.

Un violent frisson traversa entièrement le plus jeune lorsque les ongles de Chûya se plantèrent dans son dos en sueur. Ce qu'il faisait chaud d'un seul coup... Il eut l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs semaines en arrière dans une certaine cabine, où là aussi les parois avaient été recouvertes par la buée. Cela prouvait qu'il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux.

Cette fois, ce fut à lui de jouir le premier, alors que son petit ami l'embrassait et passait ses mains sur sa peau humide. Un dernier gémissement de Chûya, et Yukki put s'étendre à côté de lui en essayant de se remettre de ses émotions.

- Ça t'a plu ?

- J'ai beaucoup aimé, c'était vraiment bon... Et je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'on recommence à l'occasion.

- On verra, marmonna Yukki.

Chûya verrouilla les portières, et ils s'endormirent en se tenant la main.


	17. Chapter 17

- Je n'ai pas le temps de déposer Grace et Alicia chez la babysitter, tu pourras les surveiller ? voulut savoir Katherine prête à aller faire des courses.

Chûya encore à moitié endormi acquiesça distraitement. Il décida d'aller se réveiller en piquant une tête dans la piscine et ne se rendit compte de l'absence des jumelles que lorsqu'il rentra de sa baignade.

- Les filles, vous êtes où ?

- Chut ! fit Alicia tout en haut de l'escalier. Yuhiro ne doit pas t'entendre !

Intrigué, le brun gravit les marches et se figea en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il dut ensuite étouffer un éclat de rire en voyant ce que Grace faisait à Yukihiro promu au rang de cobaye.

- Vous exagérez, dit-il quand ses sœurs eurent terminé.

- Arrête, toi aussi tu trouves ça drôle !

Yukki descendit peu de temps après avec les cheveux dans tous les sens et s'approcha naturellement de son petit ami pour l'embrasser, mais Chûya leva la main pour le tenir éloigné. Il passa alors de la surprise à la tristesse.

- J'espérais que ça ne se produirait pas... Je me suis montré trop confiant apparemment, murmura-t-il, visiblement peiné.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda le capitaine, subitement inquiet à cause de sa mine abattue.

- J'aurai beau me laver des dizaines de fois, je resterai toujours sale... Mais je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangeait vu ce qu'on a fait à la plage.

Chûya protesta aussitôt :

- Là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Pour moi tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours la personne que j'aime !

- Alors pourquoi tu refuses de m'embrasser ?

Les lèvres de l'aîné s'étirèrent pour former un sourire.

- Je crois que tu devrais te regarder dans le miroir.

Etonné, Yukki se dirigea vers la glace, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'il ait pu apercevoir son reflet, et il se tourna vers Katherine qui lâcha ses sacs.

- Toi, dit-elle à son fils d'une voix qui ne présageait pas que du bon. Va chercher tes sœurs _immédiatement_.

- Elles voulaient juste s'amuser, tenta Chûya pour la calmer.

- EXECUTION !

Le retour imprévu de Ryan à l'heure du déjeuner évita à la fratrie de subir davantage les remontrances de leur mère : la vue de Yukki dont la figure gardait encore des traces de maquillage entraîna un fou rire chez le médecin, malgré le regard furieux de Katherine.

- Elles auraient pu choisir une autre personne que Yukihiro pour exercer leurs talents artistiques !

- Ne t'énerve pas plus sur eux, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Ça aura au moins permis d'alléger l'atmosphère, dit-il un ton plus bas en désignant les deux garçons collés l'un à l'autre.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, j'abandonne ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous bénéficiez d'une remise de peine, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des jumelles qui gardaient la tête baissée.

- Merci Daddy, marmonna Alicia.

Quitter Venice le lendemain attrista beaucoup Yukki. L'agression mise à part, il avait passé un très bon moment à Los Angeles, et il allait retourner au Japon à contrecœur. Grace versa quelques larmes à l'annonce du départ de son amoureux et ne consentit à le lâcher qu'au moment où Katherine exigea qu'il revienne l'année suivante.

- Dis oui, Yuhiro ! Je te montrerai mes DVD de Dora !

- ... Entendu, je passerai à nouveau les vacances d'été ici, promit-il. Et si tu me laissais prendre l'avion maintenant ?

- D'accord ! Fais bon voyage et travaille bien !

- Prends soin de toi, murmura Katherine quand il passa devant elle.

Il exprima sa gratitude à sa façon puis rejoignit Chûya qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin avec leurs bagages.

- Prêt ?

- Pas vraiment, avoua le petit blond. Mais quand il faut y aller...

Chûya lui serra brièvement la main pour le réconforter et l'entraîna doucement à sa suite.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- YUCHAN ! cria une voix dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la gare le jour de la rentrée. Alors, la côte ouest ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Yume lui sauta au cou sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et fut surprise de voir son ami amorcer un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle avec perplexité. Je t'ai fait peur ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant les garçons échanger un regard gêné, puis Yukki murmura :

- Oui, c'était bien... Si on excepte le soir où j'ai énervé une bande de types qui se sont un peu défoulés sur nous.

- Toi ? Enerver quelqu'un ? A d'autres !

- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, assura-t-il.

- Mouais... Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. On ferait mieux de monter avant que le train parte.

Yukki parut se détendre et la suivit en tirant sa valise. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le compartiment habituel où le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit. La conversation porta principalement sur leurs chances de remporter le championnat de Quidditch, ce qui allait être difficile à cause du niveau de Ueda qui constituait un excellent avantage pour sa maison.

- C'est la seule chose qu'on puisse regretter du départ de Yamato, grommela un des poursuiveurs.

- Sato, suggéra Yume, peut-être que tu pourrais dire aux autres capitaines de revoir leur stratégie, histoire d'accorder à Ueda plus d'attention que prévu ?

Chûya réfléchit.

- Pourquoi pas... Le souci, c'est que si un des batteurs se concentre exclusivement à lui, ça fera une personne en moins pour aider les poursuiveurs. Il n'y a que l'attrapeur qui puisse le surveiller.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et soupira.

- On a intérêt à mettre le paquet pour les deux matches qui nous restent.

Elle remarqua ensuite que Yukki regardait par la fenêtre depuis leur départ, et ses doutes revinrent.

_Frappé par quelques abrutis ? Ouais, c'est ça... Il ne parlera jamais si j'aborde le sujet avec lui. Va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour cuisiner Sato quand ils seront séparés._

L'occasion se présenta quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans les vestiaires après leur deuxième match, remporté une nouvelle fois de justesse.

- Dis donc, Sato... Je sais que Yuchan a menti quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait peur. Impossible de lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors j'attends des explications, et des vraies.

Embarrassé, Chûya la fixa un moment sans rien dire.

- Très bien... On ne t'a pas tout à fait dissimulé la vérité, reconnut-il. Ce qui change, ce sont les circonstances. Il a bien été agressé... mais d'une façon différente.

Yume écarquilla les yeux, porta une main à sa bouche, et leva finalement le poing.

- T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! s'écria-t-elle. Yuchan ne s'en remettra jamais ! Et tu oses prétendre être son copain ? T'aurais dû le protéger !

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Je voulais lui éviter ça, mais ils étaient trop nombreux et ils m'en ont empêché !

- T'as pas dû le vouloir suffisamment... Sinon il ne lui serait rien arrivé.

Chûya resta bouche bée face à cette remarque injustifiée et rétorqua ensuite :

- Comment tu peux insinuer ça ? J'aime Yukihiro plus que tout ! Le défendre m'a valu un séjour à l'hôpital et j'ai passé presque un mois à le veiller en permanence pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Alors ne viens pas me dire que je n'ai rien fait ! C'était difficile pour moi de le voir dépérir !

- Arrêtez !

Les deux joueurs se tournèrent aussitôt vers Yukki appuyé contre la porte. Pâle et visiblement secoué, il avait vécu l'échange en sentant son estomac se nouer de plus en plus : voir les personnes dont il était le plus proche se crier dessus lui faisait vraiment mal.

Chûya fut le premier à s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui mumurer des paroles apaisantes.

- Ça va aller... Je suis désolé que tu aies tout entendu.

- Pas grave, répondit le petit blond. Maintenant, elle sait... On n'aura plus besoin de détourner son attention.

- Merci de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, maugréa l'attrapeuse.

Trop fière pour s'excuser d'avoir douté de Chûya, elle serra simplement son ami contre elle et laissa le couple seul.

Par la suite, Yukki fut heureux et soulagé que Yume ne le voie pas différemment d'avant. Elle se contenta de lui garantir son soutien en affirmant qu'elle l'écouterait s'il ressentait le besoin de parler et garda le même comportement envers lui.

Ils retrouvèrent bien vite leur complicité et insistèrent pour être en binôme dans chaque cours commun. Yume aida ainsi Yukki à progresser en sortilèges tandis qu'il lui rendait la pareille pendant le cours de métamorphose. La seule chose pour laquelle il n'était pas d'un grand secours : le Patronus qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser uniquement grâce à Chûya.

- On devrait peut-être lui demander de nous filer un coup de main, suggéra-t-il alors qu'une brume informe s'échappait une fois de plus de la baguette de la petite brune.

Lassée d'échouer, elle s'inclina finalement et s'assit pour récupérer.

- D'accord... Je lui en parlerai après l'entraînement de demain, histoire qu'on ait le weekend pour commencer à bosser dessus. Au fait, c'est quoi l'aspect du sien ?

- Un animal à quatre pattes.

- Tu parles d'un renseignement... Je vais devoir faire mes yeux de Chat Potté !

Yukki se mit à rire puis ajouta :

- Dernier indice : il est taillé pour la course.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle, fit Yume d'un ton boudeur.

Plus tard dans la journée, Yukki profita d'avoir terminé la semaine pour chercher son petit ami afin de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il le découvrit finalement dans le bâtiment des potions, face à plusieurs chaudrons remplis chacun d'une mixture différente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, assez intrigué.

Il passa à côté du récipient le plus proche de la porte et sentit alors un arôme de chocolat. Chûya s'approcha de lui, mais il resta les yeux fixés sur le liquide nacré en inspirant profondément. Le chocolat, l'after-shave du capitaine, l'odeur des bois après une bonne averse...

- J'essaye de reconnaître toutes les potions pour mon examen final. Celle-là est de loin la plus facile à identifier.

- C'est quoi ? murmura Yukki sur un petit nuage.

- L'Amortentia, le philtre d'amour le plus puissant qui existe, expliqua le brun en l'enlaçant. La senteur est déterminée en fonction des attirances et des affinités de la personne.

- J'ai faim... Même si c'est factice, ça me pousse à vouloir du chocolat tout de suite.

Chûya sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Patiente encore un peu, Yukihiro. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Le petit blond s'assit sur une table et observa le capitaine concentré sur sa tâche.

- Alors... Goutte du mort-vivant, Aiguise-méninges, les philtres de confusion et de paix, Volubilis, potion de ratatinage... Et l'Amortentia. C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune quand le préfet se souvint qu'il avait un livre à emprunter pour un devoir. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre peu après, il trouva Chûya en train de jouer distraitement de la guitare. Le soleil déclinant faisait comme un halo de lumière autour du brun, et la volonté d'avoir des friandises à portée de main fut aussitôt remplacée par une autre.

- Chûya ?

- Mh ?

- J'ai envie de...

Son petit ami releva la tête avec un sourire en coin. Yukki décida en un éclair de changer ses plans dans le but de pousser à bout le second occupant des lieux.

- ... T'embrasser.

Le regard bleu de Chûya se teinta de déception, ce qui le fit intérieurement éclater de rire.

- C'est tout ?

- Mais non ! le détrompa Yukki. Qu'est-ce que c'est facile de te faire marcher parfois !

- Tu vas me le payer, gronda le brun en reposant la guitare.

L'adolescent sourit à son tour tandis que ses yeux se mettaient à briller.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, souffla-t-il alors que son petit ami l'entraînait vers le lit où il s'allongea sur le dos.

L'instant suivant, Chûya demanda néammoins :

- Tu es sûr que...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour... J'ai une totale confiance en toi et je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se montrer doux pendant toute la durée de l'acte, ce que Yukki apprécia énormément.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Comme tu l'as appris en cours, se concentrer pour produire un Patronus ne suffit pas, il faut en plus penser à un souvenir vraiment heureux.

Il fit apparaître un cheval qui se balada autour d'eux avant de disparaître, puis il reporta son attention sur la petite brune. Malgré son impatience, Yume sut se montrer attentive et ignora même le sourire moqueur de son ami, étonné de la voir aussi calme.

_Un moment heureux..._

- Spero Patronum ! dit-elle en se remémorant le jour où elle avait participé pour la première fois à un match de Quidditch.

Le résultat ne fut pas aussi élaboré qu'elle l'avait escompté, et elle faillit jeter sa baguette.

- Mais merde, pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Ça me casse les c...

- Stop ! cria Yukki. Rappelle-toi que c'est un des sortilèges les plus difficiles qui soient. Il faut beaucoup de tentatives pour parvenir à quelque chose de concluant.

Chûya dissimula son amusement tandis que l'attrapeuse essayait à nouveau. Cette fois, la brume argentée acquit davantage de consistance, mais sans montrer une forme révélatrice.

- Tu vois, Yukihiro a raison ! La persévérance est nécessaire pour progresser.

- Et puis, reprit le petit blond, ce n'est pas comme si tu devais savoir le lancer tout de suite. Il reste encore cinq mois, c'est plus que suffisant.

Les deux garçons s'aperçurent rapidement que Yume se débrouillait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils se taisaient. Son problème majeur venait en fait d'un manque de concentration, et deux mois plus tard, le weekend précédant la majorité de Yukki, elle entra dans la salle commune telle une tornade. Chûya qui la suivait de près arborait quant à lui une mine satisfaite.

- YUCHAN ! ÇA Y EST !

Le préfet reposa sa plume et leva la tête.

- T'avais raison une fois de plus, c'est parce que je laissais trop de place à des pensées parasites !

Il sourit puis la questionna avec curiosité :

- Je pourrai voir tes prouesses à quel moment ?

- Mardi, ça te va ? Ça fera une surprise supplémentaire.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Pendant le dîner, Chûya muet depuis le début devint soudain rouge et demanda à Yukki s'il acceptait de sortir exceptionnellement trois jours plus tard.

- Pourquoi ?

Le capitaine le fixa avec stupéfaction.

- D'après toi ? Pour ton anniversaire évidemment !

Yukki vira à l'écarlate lui aussi et bredouilla :

- Mais... on va aller où ?

- J'ai réservé une table au restaurant-hôtel de Mikuni, dans le quartier de Shinjuku.

- Attends une minute... LE Mikuni ? Autrement dit un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville ?

- Celui-là même, approuva Chûya. Du coup, tu devras venir en tenue de soirée.

Une fois remis du choc, Yukki marmonna :

- Souviens-toi que je n'en ai pas.

- Je sais, oui. Alors demain, tu m'accompagnes à Tôkyô. Et pas de discussion.

En dépit de sa gêne vis-à-vis de l'argent que Chûya allait à nouveau dépenser pour lui, Yukki hocha la tête. Son petit ami souhaitait seulement lui faire plaisir, et il en était plutôt heureux.

Trouver un costume à sa taille fut plus facile qu'il l'avait imaginé, et il retourna à l'école après avoir laissé le vêtement dans l'appartement du capitaine.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Allez, fais voir.

Yume pointa sa baguette devant elle, fronça les sourcils à cause de la concentration et s'exclama finalement :

- Spero Patronum !

L'instant suivant, Yukki laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu te marres comme un idiot ?

- Parce que ton Patronus te correspond très bien. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il adopterait cette forme.

- T'es en train de me dire que je suis une sauvage ? dit Yume d'un ton faussement menaçant.

- Non, pas à ce point. Mais comme le tigre, tu es prompte à sortir les griffes.

- Je t'emm...

- Yukihiro ! appela Chûya depuis le bâtiment. Tu viens ? On va te donner tes cadeaux !

_"On" ?_

Yume dut le tirer par le poignet jusqu'à la salle commune, où il découvrit l'équipe rassemblée et en train de l'attendre. Il reçut assez de chocolat pour plusieurs semaines, des baguettes de batterie neuves par son amie d'enfance, et un livre sur l'histoire de son instrument fétiche venant de Chûya.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part.

- T'es enfin majeur, Yuchan. Fallait bien qu'on fête ça !

- Et ce n'est pas encore fini, mon ange, souffla le brun à son oreille. Je vais tout faire pour que tu passes un excellent moment tout à l'heure.

L'avantage d'avoir plusieurs demi-journées libres pendant la semaine : le couple bénéficiait d'une pause du mardi soir au jeudi matin inclus, et Chûya comptait bien en profiter. Dès leur arrivée à l'appartement, il aida Yukki à enfiler le costume, puis ils transplanèrent en direction du restaurant.

Le petit blond fut immédiatement étonné par la façade de l'établissement situé dans un quartier résidentiel. Chûya le poussa doucement vers l'entrée où il laissa sa veste à un serveur avant de se diriger vers la table en passant par la cuisine au centre de l'établissement.

- Prends ce que tu veux, le coffret me permet d'avoir un prix fixe.

- ... Quel coffret ?

- Celui qui comprend un dîner et un déjeuner avec les boissons incluses, deux petits-déjeuners et une nuit dans une suite. **(entorse à la réalité : le Mikuni fait seulement restaurant)**

Yukki écarquilla les yeux. Une fois remis de sa surprise, il balbutia :

- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

- Je te l'ai dit, pas besoin de regarder à la dépense. Je veux que la soirée te reste en mémoire.

- Dis-moi au moins d'où te vient tout cet argent !

Une ombre traversa le visage du brun qui consentit à dire :

- Apport familial. Ne m'en demande pas plus... Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler.

- Tu as des contacts parmi les yakuza ? articula Yukki d'une voix blanche.

Cette fois, Chûya esquissa un sourire.

- Non, rien à voir. Je peux me permettre des folies grâce à des sommes parfaitement légales. Maintenant, choisis ce que tu as envie de manger, s'il te plaît.

Le préfet n'insista pas davantage. Pourquoi douter ? La confiance était pour lui un des principaux éléments constituant la base d'une relation, et il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de se défier de son petit ami.

- Mh... Je vais suivre le menu.

Il lut ce qui était écrit sur la carte et déchanta aussitôt.

" Amuse : Petits flans accompagnant le champagne,

Entrée : Mousse de foie gras, émincé de truffes.

Plats : Fleurs d'okras frites assaisonnées à la moroheiya **(herbe cultivée en Egypte)** pour accompagner le filet de pageot. **(dorade) **

Risotto au gingembre précédant la côte de veau et les champignons associés au tsurumurasaki. **(épinard vietnamien)**

Dessert : Mousse au chocolat garnie de fruits rouges. "

_... Je vais exploser._

S'il parvient à rester entier à la fin du repas, il se sentait en revanche à l'étroit dans son pantalon - la faute à un estomac plus que plein. Mais Kami-sama, ce qu'il avait bien mangé !

Il félicita d'ailleurs Chûya pour son choix et le suivit ensuite jusqu'à la chambre où il s'assit sur le lit.

- Il va me falloir un long moment pour digérer, avoua-t-il.

- Pareil pour moi... Alors on peut regarder la télé ou discuter, voire les deux en même temps.

- Va pour un film.

Pendant que Chûya zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, il en profita pour détailler la pièce. Les fauteuils sur lesquels se trouvaient leurs vêtements, la télévision en hauteur, la baignoire à gauche du lit... Yukki regarda ensuite vers l'extérieur par les baies vitrées qui laissaient passer la lumière des lampadaires en contrebas, puis le brun tira les rideaux afin qu'ils aient plus d'intimité et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

- Alors, verdict ?

- C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie, dit sincèrement le préfet. Je me doutais que tu préparais quelque chose d'énorme, mais à ce point... Je suis comblé au-delà de mes espérances.

Manifestement soulagé et ravi, le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser et l'attirer entre ses bras. Yukki porta ensuite son attention sur l'écran plat et tenta de comprendre le sujet du film étranger, jusqu'à ce qu'un engourdissement dû à la digestion le gagne. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit contre Chûya.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yukki passe un peu au second plan, tandis qu'un autre personnage acquiert de l'importance... Bonne lecture pour ce long chapitre ;)**

* * *

><p>Revenir à la réalité et aux cours le jeudi après-midi fut plus difficile que Yukki l'avait pensé, d'autant plus qu'il avait profité d'être en ville pour passer dans un centre médical. Plus qu'à attendre les résultats... Pour le moment, il se tenait debout dans la salle de classe en fixant le vide. Distrait en pensant à ce qui s'était passé dans la suite juste après son réveil, il reçut finalement un coup de coude dans les côtes.<p>

- Awaji, à toi d'affronter l'Epouvantard, l'informa Ueda.

Il pâlit en s'avançant vers la créature et réfléchit à une forme amusante. Dans le même temps, les autres élèves virent l'Epouvantard adopter la forme du préfet assis sur le sol avec une mine abattue. Entendre une sorte de brouhaha, comme si une multitude de gens se trouvaient près du Yukki fictif et l'ignoraient complètement, aida Yume à réaliser. Son ami craignait toujours d'être totalement seul...

- Riddikulus, articula-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

La créature se changea en un double de Yamato juché sur des patins à roulettes, puis elle traversa la pièce en bousculant quelques tables et s'écrasa finalement contre le mur. Un fou rire s'empara alors de presque tous les étudiants, à l'exception de Ueda qui afficha simplement un très léger sourire.

La phobie de Yume ne fut une surprise pour personne : chacun savait qu'elle avait peur des espaces clos. L'étonnement majeur vint en fait de Ueda qui fit un pas en arrière au moment où arriva son tour.

- Non merci, sans façon, déclara-t-il calmement.

L'enseignante resta muette sous la stupéfaction, silence soudain rompu par la sonnerie. Les élèves se mirent aussitôt à émettre des hypothèses sur le refus du garçon qui les ignora en conservant un visage impassible.

- Dis, Yuchan, demanda son amie un peu plus tard. Tu connais les codes pour entrer dans le bâtiment de la maison de l'eau, non ?

- Euh, oui... Pourquoi ? voulut-il savoir alors qu'il se préparait au pire.

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de connaître la phobie de Ueda ?

Yukki écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, pas spécialement. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'on l'apprenne en s'introduisant dans son dortoir. A qui veux-tu qu'il parle de ça s'il refuse de le montrer aux autres élèves ? Il n'a aucun ami ici.

- T'as pas tort, reconnut l'attrapeuse en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais fait partie d'une bande... Laisse tomber, je trouverai un moyen toute seule.

_Sort de désillusion : mauvaise idée_, maugréa-t-elle après s'être fait repousser de plusieurs mètres parce que son identité était jugée inconnue par la porte.

Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue et effectua une autre tentative plus tard dans la journée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à atterrir sur le toit, une bulle invisible la projeta en arrière et elle faillit lâcher le manche du Vif-argent.

_Balai : même chose._

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander directement ? suggéra Yukki. Ça serait la manière la moins risquée.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il me répondrait ? répliqua la brune en appliquant de la glace sur son œil - rencontre imprévue entre son visage et un gant de boxe ensorcelé, dans la réserve des objets confisqués aux étudiants.

- Aucune idée... Mais au moins, tu n'aurais pas besoin de risquer ta vie juste pour un détail futile.

- Futile ? s'écria Yume. On a l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur monsieur Mystère, et t'appelles ça une futilité ?

- D'accord, d'accord ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après !

- Tu sais bien que c'est pas dans mes habitudes. C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, en montrant l'enveloppe que son ami tenait entre ses mains.

Yukki inspira longuement et souffla d'une voix tendue :

- L'annonce des résultats.

- Ah... Tu veux que je l'ouvre à ta place ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes et l'arrivée de Chûya pour trouver le courage nécessaire. Finalement, le capitaine murmura à l'oreille de son petit ami :

- Quoi que la feuille dise, je resterai avec toi.

Yukki lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et déplia enfin le courrier.

_Compte-rendu d'analyses de biologie médicale_

_Sérologie_

_Sérodiagnostic du VIH_

_Dépistage HIV 1/2 : Négatif._

Au début, le préfet eut du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Puis les mots s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, et il lâcha le papier pour se réfugier entre les bras de son voisin qui l'étreignit doucement.

- C'est fini, plus besoin de t'inquiéter, dit Chûya en lui caressant les cheveux. Viens, on va monter, ajouta-t-il en remarquant que Yukki voulait qu'ils soient seuls.

Yume resta au rez-de-chaussée, ramassa les résultats et les dissimula dans son sac. Les autres élèves n'avaient pas à connaître la raison des larmes de son ami.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé demeuré vide et réfléchit longuement sur la conduite à adopter vis-à-vis de sa cible, puis elle décida finalement d'utiliser la méthode habituelle : foncer sans se préoccuper des convenances.

- Dis donc, Ueda, commença-t-elle pendant une des rares occasions où ils se retrouvaient seuls. De quoi tu as le plus peur ?

Un semblant d'irritation naquit dans le regard sombre du sorcier.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Oh, allez ! J'ai risqué ma peau la semaine dernière quand j'ai essayé de passer par le toit de votre dortoir pour y entrer et en savoir plus, alors tu me dois bien ça !

Elle fut surprise de constater que l'agacement du garçon était remplacé par une once d'étonnement.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis !

- Ce que tu es têtue... Ça ne sert à rien de se focaliser sur des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine.

- Oh si, ça a de l'importance, sinon tu ne chercherais pas à le cacher aux autres !

_Touché._

- Mêle-toi uniquement de ce qui te regarde ou tu le regretteras, répliqua l'attrapeur qui perdait visiblement patience.

Yume n'insista pas davantage et laissa son homologue en colère regagner son dortoir.

- Alors ? questionna Yukki à son retour.

- Rien, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est assez gros pour qu'il tienne à ce que personne ne le sache.

- Dommage, avec tous les efforts que tu as faits...

- Et j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Malheureusement, la subtilité n'était pas son fort, et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'aide.

- Sato, tu pourrais m'apprendre les rudiments de la Legilimancie ?

Chûya haussa les sourcils, tandis qu'à ses côtés Yukki soupirait longuement.

- Dans quel but ?

- Vaut mieux que tu l'ignores, ça t'évitera bien des ennuis.

- Quelle bonté d'âme... Mais ça sera non jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies donné la vraie raison de cette curiosité soudaine.

- Eh bien, euh... Je veux absolument connaître la forme qu'un Epouvantard adopte face à Ueda, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- C'est pas préférable de lui demander avant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais il est resté aussi muet qu'une carpe !

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que Ueda a ses raisons ? intervint Yukki.

- On s'en fout ! J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il cache et je refuse de laisser tomber !

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis Chûya hocha la tête.

- Bon, c'est d'accord... A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu ne t'en serves pas pour t'amuser. J'ai déjà certaines réticences quant à l'usage que tu veux en faire.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? s'exclama-t-elle. Evidemment que ça ne sera pas une distraction !

Yukki semblait toujours réticent mais conserva le silence. Il connaissait suffisamment Yume pour savoir qu'elle ne se détournait jamais de ses objectifs.

- Débrouille-toi pour me rejoindre dans les sous-sols ce soir après l'extinction des feux. Si un prof te voit, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

Yume atteignit son but quelques semaines plus tard. Janvier était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'elle parvint à s'introduire un soir dans le bâtiment où logeait Ueda, grâce au mot de passe donné par Yukki qu'elle avait réussi à corrompre. Il lui fallut ensuite éviter les élèves encore présents dans la salle commune et les escaliers. Elle s'autorisa à faire une pause seulement quand elle parvint au dernier étage, celui abritant les chambres des préfets.

_Bon... Porte d'entrée passée : check. Chambre localisée : check. Cachette trouvée : check. Plus qu'à l'attendre !_

Elle s'assit dans le fond de l'armoire et patienta durant ce qui lui parut être une heure sans se rendre compte qu'elle était entrée trop facilement dans la pièce. Finalement, elle perçut une multitude de bruits derrière la porte qu'elle entrouvrit une fois que tout redevint calme. L'obscurité l'obligea à se rapprocher lentement du lit, vers la forme qu'elle devinait allongée. Elle tira ensuite la couette afin de pouvoir viser correctement... Et découvrit qu'il existait une faille dans son plan : les draps ne dissimulaient que des oreillers alignés. Où était donc l'attrapeur ? La voix retentissant dans son dos lui arracha un frisson.

- Nakamura, ou la palme annuelle de la discrétion... Je t'ai vue sortir de ton bâtiment et te désillusionner avant d'entrer dans le mien en croyant que personne ne te voyait. Maintenant, je te conseille de me dire la vérité : qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Prise au dépourvu, Yume articula :

- ... Je... je voulais...

- Tu voulais ?

Elle dit alors à toute vitesse et sans réfléchir :

- T'admirer pendant que tu dors !

- ... Pardon ?

_Ça y est, il doit se dire que je suis irrécupérable._

- J'ai vraiment aucune veine... Une bonne compagnie dans ma chambre pour une fois, et je me retrouve face à une folle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et répliqua :

- Répète un peu si tu l'oses !

- Oh, allez. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que les autres pensent de toi.

- Franchement, je me fiche de leur opinion, dit-elle fièrement. Et ça nous fait un point commun !

Ueda haussa un sourcil et demanda ensuite :

- Sérieusement, tu fais quoi chez moi ?

- Je suis venue voir ce que tu as dans la tête, avoua Yume.

- Encore ? Mais tu es carrément bornée !

- Que veux-tu, on se refait pas.

Il l'observa quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et fasse un geste brusque vers lui.

- Legilimens !

L'instant suivant, Ueda la repoussa hors de son esprit avec une force à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Dans sa fureur, le garçon la saisit par le cou et la projeta sur le lit.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'erreur que tu viens de commettre.

Yume se contenta de déglutir péniblement.

- Voyons... Et si je te rendais la pareille ?

- N'y compte même pas !

Il lui lança le sort en informulé, et quelques souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui avant qu'elle verrouille l'accès à ses pensées. Elle savait bien ce qu'il avait vu : ce qui l'avait menée à apprendre à se défendre, et un long moment passé à pleurer en pensant à une personne.

- Alors ça, je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer.

- De quoi tu parles ? fit-elle en essayant de parler d'une voix détachée.

- J'ai toujours cru qu'il existait seulement un lien fraternel entre Awaji et toi. Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Effrayée, l'attrapeuse écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne lui raconte pas !

- Pourquoi ? questionna Ueda de plus en plus curieux.

- Je refuse que ça ait des répercussions sur sa relation avec Sato !

- Quelle action charitable... Tu es vraiment une fille étonnante.

Le compliment la surprit et elle resta bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans une position propice au dialogue.

- Lâche-moi maintenant.

Il s'écarta sans la quitter des yeux et déclara :

- Ce que j'ai appris ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avec gratitude.

La sonnerie du soir ayant retenti, Ueda se leva et fit signe à l'intruse de le suivre.

- Viens, je te raccompagne. Ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis si tu te fais choper par un prof.

Pour le coup, il eut droit à de la reconnaissance et un nouveau remerciement. Malgré tout, Yume ignorait encore comment agir avec son camarade.

Il la laissa devant la porte et tourna les talons, en s'arrêtant quand elle parla à nouveau.

- Alors, c'est quoi ta phobie ?

- Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il.

- Non, approuva l'attrapeuse.

Cette fois, Ueda afficha davantage ses émotions en paraissant résigné.

- On va dire que ça fera un secret partout... Retrouve-moi demain soir à côté du grand chêne. Je te conseille d'être seule.

- Celui à l'autre bout de la forêt ? Mais il est loin ! protesta la petite brune.

- Alors n'y va pas à pied.

Enveloppée dans sa cape en frottant ses doigts engourdis malgré les gants qu'elle portait, Yume maudit son camarade qui avait tenu à être à l'écart. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la neige quand Ueda s'arrêta à côté d'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui reprocher son retard.

- Déjà ? Dis donc, quelle rapidité ! Tu es sûr que ton Vif-argent est toujours au top ?

- Bonsoir à toi aussi. Et si je t'énerve à ce point, je peux m'en aller.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Hors de question que je sois venue pour rien !

Après un sourire moqueur, Ueda détacha le bagage accroché à son balai. En le voyant bouger, Yume comprit sans mal ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. L'instant suivant, le préfet laissa sortir la créature qui se dirigea immédiatement vers lui en changeant de forme. Il se mit alors à trembler et jeta péniblement le sort à l'Epouvantard qui retourna dans la caisse. Derrière lui, la petite brune gardait une main plaquée sur sa bouche afin de ne pas rire.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton furieux.

- Excuse-moi, Ueda... C'est juste que j'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit ça qui t'effraie le plus. Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Traumatisme d'enfance. La manière dont ça s'est produit ne te concerne pas.

Yume hocha la tête et remonta sur son balai. Elle en savait déjà beaucoup de toute façon. Le froid de plus en plus mordant ainsi que la perspective qu'un professeur découvre qu'elle était absente la persuadèrent de rentrer rapidement. Ueda qui volait à sa droite commença en adoptant un air menaçant :

- Si tu en parles à quelqu'un...

- Il y a une chose pour laquelle tu peux me faire confiance : je sais garder des secrets. Et puis, tu connais un des miens. On peut dire que ça fait cinquante/cinquante.

- Au moins, on est d'accord.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de lancer le sortilège de désillusion à sa voisine juste avant qu'ils arrivent dans la clairière, ce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant, et bifurqua vers l'endroit le plus sécurisé de l'école où il pourrait tranquillement libérer l'Epouvantard. Yume l'observa pensivement alors qu'il s'éloignait puis franchit la porte du dortoir et se réfugia devant la cheminée. La phobie de Ueda l'étonnait toujours, et elle peinait à croire qu'un garçon aussi froid craigne de se retrouver en présence d'un...

- Ah, te voilà enfin ! dit Yukki en descendant les escaliers. Je commençais à me demander s'il ne vous était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Non, t'inquiète pas. Il est rentré lui aussi.

- Tu es parvenue à tes fins ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Alors, de quoi il s'agit ?

La mine faussement intriguée du garçon lui fit réaliser qu'il la testait.

- Bien essayé, Yuchan. Si jamais l'envie te venait de savoir, ce dont je doute, tu iras lui poser la question toi-même.

Yukki lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et rejoignit Chûya sur le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plongé dans ses révisions, ce dernier consacrait moins de temps à son petit ami qui, bien que déçu, comprenait la situation et l'acceptait. Le brun devait en plus gérer le stress causé par le dernier match de la saison, celui où il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. L'année précédente, la maison de l'eau avait remporté le titre, mais cette fois Chûya comptait bien gagner la coupe avant son départ.

- Donc, résuma-t-il la veille de fin du tournoi, on a deux cents points de retard sur l'équipe de Ueda. Celle du feu vient après avec plus quatre-vingts, et moins trente pour l'air par rapport à nous.

- Ça va être serré, soupira Yume. Ikeda est plutôt bon, je ne sais pas si...

- Ne pars pas vaincue d'office, l'interrompit Chûya. Sinon ce sera la défaite assurée ! Il faudra qu'on mène de soixante points avant que tu attrapes le Vif d'or, et ce sera dans la poche !

La jeune fille se reprit immédiatement. Après tout, elle possédait un meilleur balai que son homologue, ce qui la faisait bénéficier d'un avantage de taille.

- Bon... commença Chûya dès que son équipe fut réunie dans les vestiaires. Izumi, Eriko et Risa, privilégiez l'attaque en faucon, la feinte de Porskoff ou la passe arrière si vous êtes gênées par un poursuiveur adverse. Je resterai près de vous en cas de problème. Natsuo, je te laisse gérer les soucis éventuels de Yume si ces demoiselles ont le champ libre. Quant à toi, Takeshi, acheva-t-il en se tournant vers le gardien, arrête autant de tirs que tu pourras.

- Compte sur nous, chef !

Le coup de sifflet se faisait encore entendre lorsque Yume partit à la recherche de la balle ailée. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, l'autre attrapeur surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements, et elle ne fut pas étonnée quand il se rapprocha après qu'elle ait perçu un reflet doré à côté des buts de son camp.

- Dans tes rêves, Ikeda ! lança-t-elle.

- Tu sembles bien sûre de toi... On verra qui sera le vainqueur au final.

- Rappelle-toi que je t'ai déjà battu.

- Le vent peut facilement tourner, répliqua le garçon.

Elle accéléra et reporta son attention sur le terrain, juste à temps pour voir un Cognard foncer dans sa direction. Vive comme l'éclair, elle entama une roulade puis chercha à se redresser, mais sa main se referma sur le vide et elle lâcha le balai.

Dans les gradins, Yukki resta les yeux écarquillés sans savoir quoi faire. Il vit Chûya et l'autre batteur se précipiter vers Yume en donnant le maximum de leur vitesse, malheureusement encore trop lente. L'attrapeuse dont le visage était crispé par la peur se trouvait à un mètre cinquante du sol lorsque sa chute fut brutalement stoppée grâce à un sort venu d'une tribune voisine. L'instant suivant, elle atterrit doucement sur l'herbe où elle resta allongée jusqu'à ce que Chûya l'aide à se relever.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda le capitaine.

- Ça va, répondit Yume légèrement tremblante. Faudra que je remercie la personne qui m'a évité un séjour à l'infirmerie.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu feras ça à la fin du match.

- Evidemment ! Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

Une des poursuiveuses lui amena son balai qu'elle retrouva avec plaisir. Beaucoup plus concentrée désormais, elle fit abstraction de la présence toute proche d'Ikeda. Les cris des spectateurs lui indiquèrent bientôt qu'un autre but venait d'être marqué par son camp.

_Donc on mène de quarante points... Allez les filles, encore un petit effort !_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le tableau des scores afficha quatre-vingt-dix à trente. Ce coup d'œil faillit coûter cher à Yume puisque Ikeda la dépassa à toute allure en piquant vers le sol. Désespérée, la jeune fille suivit son adversaire aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait et s'en rapprocha mètre après mètre. Le Vif d'or changea brusquement de trajectoire, obligeant Yume à remonter en chandelle, puis il descendit à nouveau en partant du côté opposé à celui d'Ikeda. La petite brune afficha un sourire victorieux et se redressa sur son balai jusqu'à être debout sur le manche comme si elle faisait du surf. Pendant ce temps, un blond inquiet gardait les yeux fixés sur son amie en espérant qu'elle ne se blesse pas gravement. La mine réjouie de Yume le soulagea jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute du Vif-Argent et atterrisse sur la pelouse en serrant le poing. Il craignit à nouveau pour sa santé, puis soupira en la voyant se remettre facilement debout.

L'attrapeur de la maison du feu descendit de son balai avec un air dépité tandis que le reste de l'autre équipe se posait à côté de Yume. Yukki décida aussitôt de les rejoindre et dévala les marches. Il se précipita vers Chûya, qui eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour le serrer contre lui, et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

- Bravo, tu as été fantastique ! dit-il l'instant suivant en se tournant vers Yume.

Les joues rosies par le vent froid, la petite attrapeuse adressa à son ami un sourire radieux.

- Merci ! Je sais que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans le résultat, mais ne néglige pas les autres pour autant. Tu sais qui m'a sauvé la mise ?

Le garçon secoua la tête.

- Non, désolé... Qui que ce soit, il ou elle ne semblait pas vouloir que ça se sache.

Déçue, Yume fronça les sourcils. Peu après, Chûya passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Yukki et déclara :

- Si on allait ailleurs pour fêter ça comme il se doit ?

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Ils récupérèrent suffisamment de nourriture et de bouteilles dans les cuisines et se dirigèrent vers une salle vide où ils pourraient s'amuser sans déranger personne.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée, trois jeunes titubants essayèrent tant bien que mal de monter au dernier étage de leur bâtiment. Yukki faillit rater une marche, Chûya le rattrapa juste à temps, et Yume se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Yuchan, je crois que t'es bourré.

- Toi... toi aussi ! articula le garçon.

Ils atteignirent finalement la chambre du préfet et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. L'alcool aidant, les deux garçons commencèrent rapidement à s'embrasser et à avoir les mains baladeuses. Yume mise à l'écart s'assit par terre en détournant les yeux. La jalousie l'envahissait peu à peu à la vue du comportement de ses voisins, tandis que les effets du whisky se dissipaient.

Entre deux baisers, Yukki s'aperçut du malaise et réfléchit autant qu'il en était capable. Il se pencha ensuite vers Chûya, lui posa une question qui reçut une réponse positive et reporta son attention sur son amie.

- Yume ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuchan ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

- Viens te joindre à nous.

- ... _Quoi_ ?

Impossible, elle devait avoir mal entendu. Tout l'alcool dans son sang perturbait ses sens. Voilà. C'était forcément ça.

Yukki lui sourit alors d'une façon qu'elle trouva adorable, se leva du lit et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Yuchan, bredouilla-t-elle, on a trop bu ! Imagine ce que sera notre réveil demain matin !

Le préfet eut un geste impatient de la main:

- Et alors ?

- ...

La jeune fille songea sérieurement à partir en courant en abandonnant ses amis. Yukki parut se rendre compte qu'elle allait fuir et posa une main sous son menton afin de croiser son regard.

- Tu as peur ? questionna-t-il.

- Pas de l'acte en lui-même, non... Juste que tu aies des regrets plus tard.

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Lassé par ces arguments qu'il jugeait sans fondement, Yukki fit taire son amie en l'embrassant avec fougue. Le baiser fini, Yume rougissante prit sur elle et décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, ça ne pourrait pas être trop désagréable. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en avait pas envie... L'échange des rôles, puisque Yukki se montrait plus audacieux qu'elle pour une fois, était tout de même assez troublant.

Elle cessa de protester et suivit Yukki en direction du lit où Chûya attendait toujours. Il dut patienter encore puisque Yukki s'occupa longuement de son amie pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, le plus âgé rejoignit les deux autres et se plaça derrière Yukki. Le préfet fut ravi de la tournure des évènements: prisonnier en quelque sorte entre Yume et Chûya, il devait subir les gestes des deux côtés puisque la jeune fille agissait enfin et s'efforçait de lui enlever son T-shirt. Chûya lui vint en aide, et Yukki se retrouva torse nu.

Yume retint un sifflement admiratif. Oui, elle savait comment son ami était bâti, mais... Les circonstances particulières lui faisaient apprécier la vue bien plus que pendant leurs séances de sport.

Assez flatté par les regards sur lui, Yukki défit seul sa ceinture. Il attira Yume contre lui, l'embrassa à nouveau en détachant un à un les boutons de son chemisier, puis il pivota afin de se retrouver face à Chûya. Quelques instants plus tôt, quand le capitaine de leur équipe s'était collé à lui, Yukki avait pu constater l'excitation de son petit ami contre son séant.

Il fut bientôt évident que l'adolescent ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Yume parcourait de ses mains le dos de son ami en déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur ses épaules, alors que face à lui Chûya l'embrassait à pleine bouche depuis plusieurs minutes. Trop de sensations, des soupirs qu'il ne pouvait plus réfréner... Ses deux bienfaiteurs s'unirent pour le déshabiller entièrement, et il rougit légèrement en étant ainsi exposé à leurs yeux.

Comme son amie ne pouvait plus le regarder en face, il s'avança vers elle et lui enleva ses vêtements l'un après l'autre, Chûya trop impatient décidant de retirer seul les siens. Yukki entraîna ensuite Yume vers le lit où elle s'allongea sur le dos. Ce qui s'annonçait promettait d'être intéressant. Consciente malgré son esprit embrumé que la nuit resterait unique, l'attrapeuse profita à fond des mains et de la bouche de Yukki sur elle.

Même si Yukki savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois pour son amie, il la pénétra lentement pour faire durer le plaisir. Il sourit des réactions de la jeune fille dès qu'il s'attarda sur sa poitrine, développée juste comme il fallait. Yume fut touchée par ces petites attentions, même si son ami ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte des conséquences qui en découleraient. L'effet néfaste du whisky... La petite attrapeuse se sentit envahie par la tristesse : en temps normal, donc s'il n'était pas ivre, jamais Yukki ne lui aurait proposé de partager son lit, et encore moins que cela soit un plan à trois. Qu'ils fassent l'amour constituait donc un moment qu'elle n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut soudain le préfet : Chûya déterminé à ne pas être en reste s'était mis à le préparer soigneusement en dépit de son envie de se passer des préliminaires. Autant ne pas le blesser alors qu'une tierce personne partageait ce moment intime.

- C'est bon, viens maintenant, souffla Yukki quand l'impatience devint insupportable.

Le plus grand s'installa de façon à ne pas tomber du lit et se guida d'une main dans l'intimité de son petit ami qui gémit sans tarder. Chûya imposa un rythme que Yukki s'efforça de suivre : parfois doux et lent, parfois beaucoup plus soutenu... Dans le même temps, il observait Yume dont le regard ne le quittait pas. Une lueur étrange traversa ses yeux de façon trop fugace pour que Yukki en réalise le sens. Yume se mordit la lèvre dans le but de ne pas crier, jusqu'à ce que son ami lui dise :

- Tu peux t'exprimer autant que tu veux, la pièce est insonorisée depuis bien longtemps.

Le sous-entendu de la phrase provoqua un pincement au cœur de Yume. Elle se doutait de la raison qui avait poussé les deux garçons à ne rien faire entendre à l'extérieur...

Les mouvements de plus en plus rapides de Yukki dissipèrent son malaise alors qu'elle gémissait sans plus se retenir. Chûya referma finalement ses mains autour de la taille fine de son petit ami, donna un dernier coup de rein puis se retira.

Echauffé par les derniers effets de l'alcool et ce que le capitaine lui avait apporté, Yukki se libéra dans le corps de son amie juste après qu'elle ait atteint l'orgasme. Elle caressa ensuite le dos musclé du préfet tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- Alors ? voulut savoir Yukki à bout de forces.

- Ça fait un peu macho comme question, sourit Yume dans le même état de fatigue. Mais si tu tiens à avoir une réponse... C'était très bien.

Chûya les rejoignit sous le drap en enlaçant son petit ami. Peu après, Yume se cala également contre Yukki en se contentant de passer un bras autour de sa taille, le préfet voulant évidemment faire face en priorité à l'autre garçon.

A son réveil, elle eut l'impression qu'un diablotin lui donnait des coups sur la tête. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux en bénissant la personne ayant baissé les stores la veille et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

La panique faillit lui faire secouer Yukihiro afin d'obtenir des explications, puis elle se ravisa et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Une fois habillée, elle observa pensivement le garçon tout en réfléchissant tant bien que mal à la meilleure façon de régler le "problème" . La seule solution s'imposa peu après même si elle rechigna un moment à en venir à cette extrémité.

_Désolée pour ce que je vais faire, Yuchan... Mais je préfère garder notre amitié intacte, et je ne veux pas que ton comportement envers moi change._

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers les garçons toujours endormis et murmura à deux reprises :

- Oubliettes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Avec un peu... bon, d'accord, BEAUCOUP de retard, voilà le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Les vacances de printemps furent accueillies avec soulagement par le trio. Dans le train, Yume insista tant auprès de ses amis qu'ils finirent par accepter son invitation à Yashio une fois que Chûya aurait reçu ses notes d'examen. Mis à part la tristesse de ne plus pouvoir pratiquer son sport favori, un autre changement angoissait l'ancien capitaine sans qu'il ose en parler. Ce fut son petit ami qui aborda le sujet un soir alors qu'ils visionnaient tranquillement un DVD.<p>

- Dis, Chûya... Comment on va faire à partir de maintenant ?

Le brun mit le film sur pause et regarda Yukki droit dans les yeux.

- J'y ai réfléchi, répondit-il. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve un boulot au ministère, je passerai la soirée et la nuit avec toi à l'école. On pourra même manger ensemble le midi, si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

- Si je suis d'accord ? Tu dis vraiment des choses idiotes parfois, déclara Yukki en guise de reproche.

Chûya l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner et attira son invité contre lui, mais cela ne sembla pas le satisfaire le blond. Il s'allongea donc sur le dos, puis Yukki étonné demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je sais que je t'ai contrarié, même rien qu'un peu. Et étant donné que m'excuser ne sera pas suffisant...

- Quelle abnégation, ironisa le plus petit dont les yeux étaient éclairés par une lueur amusée. Tu veux faire ton mea culpa ?

- Exactement. A toi de disposer de moi comme bon te semble.

Yukki hésita quelques minutes avant de se pencher progressivement. Un peu plus tard, ses mains parcoururent la peau humide de son petit ami, qui gémissait sans retenue depuis que Yukki se mouvait avec douceur en lui et que son corps trempé collait à la housse du sofa.

Le lendemain, le préfet fut réveillé par un bruit répétitif contre la vitre. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et se leva sans bruit afin de laisser Chûya dormir pour récupérer le courrier à sa place.

Apparemment autant en forme que le destinataire de l'enveloppe, le hibou entra par la fenêtre et s'écrasa sur le sol. Yukki lui donna à boire et s'attarda ensuite sur le contenu du parchemin qui le concernait. Sa lecture terminée, il passa un moment à tergiverser. Fallait-il appeler le brun encore couché ou attendre qu'il se lève ? Il opta pour une solution intermédiaire et retourna dans la chambre dès qu'il entendit Chûya s'étirer.

- Bonjour... Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Chûya en désignant ce que Yukki tenait dans ses mains.

Le petit blond déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet sans répondre et retourna chercher la lettre. Il la donna peu après au plus âgé qui haussa les sourcils.

- C'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Sûrement. Allez, ouvre !

Chûya obtempéra sans rien dire et sourit à l'issue de la lecture.

- Alors ? le pressa Yukki avec impatience.

- Pas trop mal, dit son petit ami en lui tendant la feuille.

Sato Chûya

**Défense contre les Forces du Mal :** _Effort exceptionnel_

**Etude des runes :** _Acceptable_

**Langues :** _Effort exceptionnel_

**Métamorphose :** _Acceptable_

**Potions :** _Acceptable_

**Sortilèges :** _Effort exceptionnel_

La note en potions surprit le plus jeune. Chûya avait l'air de bien s'y connaître pourtant... Cela dit, il ne semblait pas vraiment déçu.

- J'envisage de travailler au département de la coopération magique internationale, expliqua-t-il. Le recrutement est surtout basé sur la possibilité de s'exprimer avec les sorciers d'autres pays, et comme je maîtrise parfaitement l'anglais, ça m'aidera beaucoup. Connaître la langue des gobelins sera aussi un plus au cas où j'aurai à traiter avec eux. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de toute façon, l'examinateur n'était qu'un vieux croulant encore plus borné que Yume.

- Ça existe ? s'exclama Yukki en écarquillant les yeux.

Chûya eut un petit rire.

- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, oui. Pendant l'épreuve, j'ai eu plusieurs fois envie de lui jeter le chaudron à la tête. Heureusement que Takeshi m'a empêché de l'utiliser comme défouloir... Mon résultat aurait été bien pire.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas sortir beaucoup. Les seuls passages en ville furent lors de l'après-midi où ils récupérèrent Yume à la gare - la jeune fille venant passer une nuit chez eux- et la soirée suivante à Shibuya.

- Bon, c'est moi qui choisis ce qu'on fait. Yuchan, rappelle-toi qu'on doit se mesurer au karaoké depuis longtemps ! Mais avant, je veux manger au Starbucks.

Habitués au fait que l'attrapeuse ne se détourne jamais de ses objectifs, ses amis échangèrent un sourire et suivirent les traces d'une Yume plus qu'impatiente. Tandis qu'elle allait chercher le repas avec Chûya, Yukki s'installa à une table face à la vitre et laissa son regard dériver sur le carrefour en contrebas, bondé comme d'habitude.

- Allez, petit gros, mange ! s'exclama Yume en posant bruyamment son plateau.

- Je ne suis pas gros ! protesta le concerné. Juste petit, et costaud !

Chûya les rejoignit et dit avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus :

- J'approuve pour ta force, Yukihiro.

Le blond gêné préféra se concentrer sur son hamburger afin d'ignorer l'air moqueur de son amie d'enfance.

Ce fut à nouveau elle qui ouvrit la marche un peu plus tard vers Shidax Village, l'immeuble où se trouvait le karaoké. Etant celui qui avait le plus d'argent, Chûya se chargea de donner les renseignements nécessaires et réserva la pièce jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture, soit cinq heures le lendemain matin.

Les garçons s'étaient installés dans la cabine et parcouraient le registre des chansons sur l'écran tactile lorsque Yume revint avec une bouteille et une boîte de biscuits dans les mains.

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda le brun.

- C'était pas difficile. J'ai payé un type pour qu'il achète la bière à ma place. Un sort de renouvellement, et on aura de l'alcool et des gâteaux à volonté !

Yukki soupira longuement puis reporta son attention sur le catalogue.

- Qui se jette à l'eau ?

- Moi !

La petite brune s'empara du micro et commença par un classique du rock local. Son ami tenta ensuite sa chance en interprétant une chanson de Bon Jovi, prestation applaudie par ses voisins, et Chûya termina le premier tour avec AC/DC.

- Yuchan, t'aurais pu nous dire que t'avais un talent caché !

- Ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Yume lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne, sa manière de montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, et reprit :

- Bon, c'est vrai, ça pourrait être mieux. Mais je pense que c'est surtout parce que tu manques de pratique. Peut-être que chanter un peu tous les jours entraînerait une amélioration.

Yukki secoua la tête.

- Tu sais, mon truc c'est plutôt la batterie. Je ne me vois pas du tout sur le devant de la scène, loin de mon instrument fétiche.

- Hum... Y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, et t'es loin d'en être un. T'en penses quoi, Sato ?

- Libre à lui de faire ce qu'il veut. Rappelle-toi qu'il n'aime pas vraiment être la cible des regards.

- Ouais, pas faux... N'empêche que je reste campée sur mes positions.

A mesure que le temps passait, la quantité d'alcool augmenta dans l'organisme des deux plus jeunes. A l'inverse, Chûya s'était contenté de quelques verres afin de veiller sur ses invités plus très sobres.

- Yume, je crois que tu devrais freiner ta descente, signala-t-il vers trois heures du matin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, parce que ça se ressent dans tes vocalises. En plus, tu commences à chanter pour tout le couloir, et puis je pense que le fait que tu te déhanches sur Hatsune Miku est suffisamment révélateur. Dommage que je n'aie pas d'appareil photo d'ailleurs... Je suis sûr que certains adoreraient te voir faire la Miku Miku Dance.

- T'es qu'un rabat-joie. Si je te connaissais pas un minimum, je dirais que t'as un balai dans le fondement.

Yukki démarra au quart de tour :

- Dis pas n'importe quoi sur mon Chûya et continue à chanter _World is mine_, c'est mieux !

Quand un employé vint les avertir que la fermeture était proche, l'ancien capitaine venait de dissimuler la bouteille dans son sac. Il secoua doucement Yukki appuyé sur son épaule et dut presque crier sur Yume qui ressemblait à de la dynamite. La jeune fille se mit à zigzaguer lentement sur le trottoir dès sa sortie du karaoké en faisant parfois du sur-place, au point que Chûya fut contraint de la porter jusqu'à son appartement.

_Je suis entouré par des boulets..._

Un nouveau problème se posa lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au pied de l'immeuble.

- C'est quoi le code ? marmonna Yukki en se retenant au mur pour rester debout.

Occupé à tenir Yume qui, à présent descendue de son dos, voulait retourner s'amuser, Chûya ne put que lever les yeux au ciel. Il répondit ensuite à son petit ami qui appuya lentement sur les touches.

- Voilà ! lança Yukki plutôt content de lui.

- Bonne nuit les gars ! dit soudain son amie d'enfance en leur faussant compagnie.

Chûya dut partir à sa poursuite et la rattrapa au bout de quelques mètres quand elle se retrouva le nez sur le trottoir.

- Aïeuh... C'est qui qu'a osé me faire un croche-pied ?

- Debout ! s'exclama Chûya en la relevant rapidement. Yukihiro est encore à la porte à nous attendre.

La jeune fille le suivit docilement cette fois, et il en comprit la raison peu après.

- Me sens pas bien... Besoin de toilettes.

Yukki accueillit ces mots par un rire moqueur.

- Fallait pas boire. Tu vois dans quel état ça te met ?

- Oh toi, ta gueule ! s'écria la petite brune en levant le poing.

- ÇA SUFFIT !

L'attrapeuse se tourna aussitôt vers Chûya et reporta sa colère sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? Tu veux te battre ?

Elle fut interrompue par un reniflement qui attira son attention. Son regard croisa immédiatement les yeux du préfet brillants de larmes contenues.

- Pourquoi t'es méchant avec nous ? murmura-t-il, secoué par l'éclat de voix. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

La culpabilité monta chez l'autre garçon qui enlaça son petit ami.

- Bien sûr que si, je t'aime ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

L'expression de Yukki changea en une seconde : il afficha une mine radieuse et sauta au cou du brun.

- Je te pardonnerai si tu m'offres une nuit de folie ! déclara-t-il après un long baiser.

Yume qui avait retrouvé quelque peu ses esprits jugea bon de leur rappeler sa présence avant qu'ils soient arrêtés pour comportement déplacé sur la voie publique.

- Dites donc, vous deux, j'ai rien contre le fait que vous vouliez vous envoyer en l'air... Mais ça serait cool que vous n'ayiez pas de témoins.

L'ascenseur reçut la bénédiction de Chûya qui voyait que le teint de sa voisine virait au vert. A peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle ouverte que l'attrapeuse se précipita en direction des toilettes. Le brun commença par allonger un Yukki somnolent sur le canapé, puis il tira jusqu'à la douche son invitée à l'estomac désormais vide. Dès que l'eau froide lui atterrit sur le visage, Yume se mit à hurler.

- SALE CON ! TU ME PAIERAS ÇA !

Il quitta la pièce qu'il verrouilla, sans plus s'occuper de Yume qui criait toujours en donnant des coups dans la porte.

- T'ES UN HOMME MORT ! DES QUE J'SORS D'ICI, J'TE DEFONCE !

- Mais oui. En attendant, tu restes là jusqu'à ce que tu aies décuvé. Moi, je retourne voir Yukihiro.

Le petit blond dormait comme un bienheureux malgré le vacarme provoqué par son amie d'enfance, et Chûya hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, il souleva Yukki et le déposa sur le lit avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

- SATO, J'TE PROMETS QUE J'VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE DEMAIN !

Chûya sourit et adressa une prière reconnaissante à l'inventeur des boules Quiès. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière et embrassa son voisin sur le front pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait...

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, Yume consacra un long moment à faire des vocalises révélant ses connaissances dans un répertoire particulier.

- BALI BALO SUR SA MOTO FAISAIT DU CENT ET DU ZERO ET DANS C'PUTAIN DE VIRAGE S'COINÇA LES COUILLES DANS L'EMBRAYAGE ! **(je vous épargne les autres joyeusetés x) )**

La fatigue s'empara finalement d'elle, et elle vida un meuble de toutes ses serviettes pour improviser un matelas convenable.

Quelques heures plus tard, de légères pressions sur son torse, son visage et le long de son cou tirèrent lentement Chûya du sommeil. Le petit blond sentit aussitôt qu'il se réveillait et l'embrassa doucement, baiser qui lui fut rapidement rendu.

- Ça va ? demanda Chûya en se débarrassant du moyen d'insonorisation. Tu t'es quasiment écroulé quand on est rentré, j'étais inquiet pour toi.

Yukki hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Oui, je vais bien, même si j'ai dû prendre de quoi faire disparaître mon mal de crâne.

- Normal avec ce que tu as bu, dit le brun d'un ton réprobateur.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, seulement dans les grandes lignes, avoua son petit ami. D'après mes souvenirs, Yume me criait dessus, mais j'ai oublié pourquoi.

- Tu te moquais d'elle parce qu'elle était tombée sur le trottoir. Evidemment, elle n'a pas apprécié.

- Pas étonnant... Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai enfermée dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se calme après s'être énervée sur moi.

Le préfet eut un petit rire.

- Donc je n'ai pas rêvé en entendant une interprétation approximative de chansons paillardes.

- Ça illustre bien son état au retour. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été malade toute la nuit.

- On ne peut pas vraiment parler de nuit, déclara Yukki. Il est plus de quinze heures.

- Quoi ? s'écria Chûya en se levant d'un bond.

Son premier geste fut de délivrer la jeune fille toujours allongée sur le carrelage. Le désordre lui déplut, mais au moins elle n'avait pas vomi à nouveau.

- Yume ?

- ... Gnnnn... Kwa ? marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

- Tu devrais aller jusqu'au canapé, tu te sentiras mieux.

- 'spirine... S'te plaît...

- Yukihiro, tu peux amener un verre ?

- Tout de suite. Tiens, dit-il en tendant le médicament à son amie. Tu as une tête à faire peur.

- ... Lâche-moi la grappe et ferme-la.

Elle fit une sieste pendant que les garçons préparaient un sac en vue de leur séjour à Yashio et rangeaient la salle de bain. Les cernes lui mangeaient encore quelque peu la figure à son réveil et furent heureusement dissipées en partie par une longue douche.

- Si mes parents vous demandent ce qu'on a fait hier, dites que c'était une sortie dans un bar. Comme ça, ils ne penseront pas que je suis restée dehors toute la nuit.

- Le Clubhouse de Shinjuku alors, dit Chûya. J'y suis déjà passé et il ferme à une heure.

- Bon choix. Et pendant qu'on y est, je ne veux pas savoir quelles conneries j'ai pu faire.

Ses amis échangèrent un sourire en descendant les escaliers. Effectivement, il valait mieux taire certaines choses.

Au début, l'atmosphère fut un peu tendue : le frère de Yume impressionné par la grande taille de Chûya éprouva quelques difficultés à l'approcher, contrairement avec Yukki qu'il était heureux de revoir.

- Yukihiro, on joue à Dragon Ball Z ?

Chûya ne put s'empêcher de sourire : une nouvelle fois, son petit ami était accaparé par un enfant...

- Je veux bien à condition qu'il reste avec nous, répondit le blond en désignant son voisin.

- ... D'accord.

Deux jours plus tard, Yume et Chûya réveillèrent Yukki aux aurores sans vouloir dire où ils allaient. Mal réveillé, le petit blond se fit traîner dans le métro par son amie qui lui évita à plusieurs reprises de percuter des salarymen. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un stade qu'il commença à comprendre.

_Un match de Quidditch..._

Il retint un soupir d'ennui et demanda :

- C'est qui contre qui ?

- Toyohashi Tengu, donc l'équipe la plus connue chez nous, face aux Aras de Moutohora, des Néo-Zélandais. Ça promet d'être une belle rencontre ! Sato, t'as les sodas ?

Le brun lui lança une cannette qu'elle rattrapa au vol et vida rapidement sous les yeux écarquillés de Yukki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle innocemment quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu sais qu'une personne normalement constituée et qui rote est censée s'excuser ?

- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle juste avant un second bruit incongru.

Yukki soupira et décida d'abandonner. Il ne réagit pas beaucoup durant le match, contrairement aux deux autres qui restèrent debout quasiment tout le temps. A la fin, lorsque les Japonais célébrèrent leur petite victoire en faisant un dernier tour de terrain, Yume au comble de l'excitation faillit tomber dans la rangée inférieure. Son ami la retint juste à temps par le poignet et lui adressa un regard réprobateur.

- Allez, Yuchan, souris ! On a gagné, seulement de vingt points, mais quand même ! Tu devrais être content !

Le blond éclata enfin.

- J'aurais largement préféré qu'on aille passer la soirée à visionner des films d'horreur, alors que tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! s'écria-t-il à l'attention de son petit ami. Non, ne t'approche pas ! ajouta-t-il sous le coup de la fureur. Débrouillez-vous, moi je rentre seul.

- Yuchan...

Mortifiée, Yume n'osa pas suivre le préfet qui s'éloignait rapidement. Chûya fut plus prompt à réagir et empoigna brusquement Yukki pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. Oui, ça aurait été mieux de t'en parler, mais on a pensé que c'était l'occasion d'être entre amis et sans alcool cette fois !

- Ah oui ? J'ai trouvé qu'on avait bien rigolé pourtant, reprit Yukki. Cette fois, j'aurais eu la possibilité de photographier Yume en train de faire la Miku Miku Dance !

L'attrapeuse bredouilla après un silence :

- ... Que... Quoi ? J'ai vraiment fait... _ÇA_ ?

- Oh oui, déclara son ami pour enfoncer le clou. Et c'était vraiment très drôle. Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu un poireau et les cheveux verts.

- ... Si vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit, je vous tue d'une manière lente et douloureuse.

Yukki eut un sourire ironique et obligea ensuite Chûya à le lâcher.

- Je rentre à l'appartement. Vous, faites ce que vous voulez. Sachez juste que je ne vous suivrai pas.

- On fait quoi ? questionna Yume toujours perdue.

- Ça ne sert à rien de le rattraper vu qu'il retourne chez moi. Tu repars comme prévu ou tu m'accompagnes ?

- C'est-à-dire que mes parents ne sont pas prévenus, alors...

Chûya saisit alors sa main et l'emmena dans un endroit où ils pourraient transplaner sans risque. Yume choisit finalement de rester à Yashio, et un peu plus tard Chûya anxieux découvrit son petit blond allongé dans le lit. Visiblement, ce dernier était encore fâché puisqu'il tournait le dos à la porte.

- Yukihiro ?

Un instant de mutisme, et puis :

- Si tu espères que je te serre dans mes bras, tu te trompes.

- Donc je peux oublier la folle nuit que je te dois pour t'avoir fait pleurer l'autre soir ?

- Exactement.

Le plus âgé éprouva tout de même une pointe de satisfaction : avoir perçu une hésitation chez Yukki lui indiquait qu'il n'était pas autant en rogne qu'il voulait le faire croire.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup alors ? Au point de ne plus vouloir qu'on dorme ensemble ?

- ... Ne... ne pars pas sur ce terrain-là.

_Ou alors je céderai une fois de plus sans compromis._

Il pouvait sentir le regard azur de son petit ami fixé sur lui, et demeurer stoïque était toujours aussi difficile. Chûya le savait bien : Yukihiro ne parvenait jamais à être longtemps en froid avec lui... Et il savait aussi comment faire craquer le préfet.

Dès que la bouche de Chûya se posa sur sa nuque, Yukki fut parcouru d'un frisson. La douceur de son petit ami le touchait beaucoup... Mais il ne devait pas lui pardonner tout de suite. Il ne devait pas...

- Non... Je t'en supplie, arrête... ! murmura-t-il faiblement alors que les lèvres de Chûya remontaient le long de son cou.

Malheureusement, le brun était déterminé à vaincre sa réticence et continua son traitement, que Yukki jugeait en même temps horrible et délicieux.

- Chûya...

L'ex-capitaine remarqua immédiatement la différence de ton. Entendre son prénom soufflé d'une voix où le désir transparaissait largement le réjouit tandis qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

- Je te déteste pour ça, marmonna Yukki toujours face au mur. Ceci dit... Me faire fléchir aussi rapidement relève de l'exploit.

Il se tourna enfin, et son regard sombre croisa celui de son petit ami.

- Et pour te récompenser, reprit-il, je veux que tu prennes soin de moi cette nuit... mon amour.

La bouche de Chûya s'unit tendrement à la sienne, puis une main caressa brièvement sa joue, et ses vêtements lui furent enlevés l'un après l'autre.

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient les stores lorsque Chûya se retira une dernière fois de Yukki et s'étendit à ses côtés. Le petit blond se blottit immédiatement contre lui et entreprit d'effleurer ses abdominaux, ce qui le fit frémir.

- Chûya ?

- Mh ?

- Ce que je vais dire va peut-être te sembler niais, mais... Plus le temps passe entre nous et plus je me sens vivre.

- Non, ce n'est pas niais, juste un peu fleur bleue, lui dit le brun pour le taquiner. Sérieusement, Yukihiro, je trouve ça normal. Tu n'as pas eu une vie heureuse jusqu'à l'année dernière, et je suis content que l'évolution positive soit avec moi.

- Grâce à toi, rectifia Yukki. Tu es la première personne que j'aime réellement et qui me fait autant de bien.

Chûya répondit simplement par un très long baiser. Yukihiro eut ensuite un sourire ravi malgré sa fatigue, puis son petit ami tira le drap vers lui et il put enfin fermer les yeux.


	20. Chapter 20

Sur le quai de la gare, une jeune fille surexcitée essayait de faire sourire un adolescent morose, tandis qu'un autre garçon tenait la main de son voisin en restant silencieux.

- Ecoute, Yukihiro, dit-il finalement. Je serai avec toi autant que je pourrai, mais ce n'est pas possible qu'on passe tout notre temps ensemble comme avant.

- Je sais bien, articula tristement Yukki. J'espère que tu trouveras un travail rapidement. Comme ça, je connaîtrai tes horaires, et on s'adaptera en conséquence.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'être un peu seuls, Yume monta dans le train afin de trouver un coin tranquille. Chûya étreignit brièvement son petit ami qui l'enlaça à son tour. Il avait fermé les yeux lorsque le brun embrassa son front, puis Yukki releva la tête et leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un long moment. A côté d'eux, certains parents affichaient une mine clairement réprobatrice, mais ils s'en moquaient complètement.

Le préfet s'écarta finalement et fit quelques pas hésitants vers le train.

- Allez, va... Je viendrai pour le déjeuner.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il se détourna brusquement et fit un passage rapide dans le compartiment des préfets où il fut salué par Ueda, puis il s'empressa de rejoindre son amie.

- Alors, demanda-t-il aussitôt. Tu as des idées de personnes à recruter dans l'équipe maintenant que tu es capitaine ?

- Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch maintenant ?

- Tant que ça me permet de ne pas penser à Chûya, oui.

L'attrapeuse fronça les sourcils. Bon, Yukihiro adorait Sato qui le lui rendait bien. Après tout, l'ex-capitaine le voyait tel qu'il était réellement, ce que peu de personnes se donnaient la peine de faire. Mais qu'il soit accro à ce point... Yume commençait à craindre les conséquences d'une éventuelle séparation. Son ami perdrait probablement toute confiance en lui... Dans le meilleur des cas.

- Yume ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses choisir quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Hum... J'aimerais bien que Risa, Izumi et Natsuo reviennent. Ça me fait au moins trois postes à combler. Peut-être que la fille arrivée juste après Izumi conviendrait, ou alors...

- Ou alors ? insista Yukki en voyant que la petite brune hésitait.

- Yoshida s'est aussi bien débrouillée.

- ... Misaki joue au Quidditch ?

- Oui, acquiesça Yume. Ça me fait chier de le dire, mais elle se démerde bien.

- Ah.

Yukki se tut durant un long moment. Misaki ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça... Sûrement parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce sport. Possible qu'elle ait fini par l'apprécier réellement...

- Donc, résuma son amie. Yoshida, Asano ou une autre personne pour le poste de poursuiveur, quant aux batteurs... Va falloir que je mette le paquet pour dénicher des perles.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je ne connais aucun joueur à part Misaki.

- T'en fais pas. Je demanderai aux autres de me filer un coup de main.

Dès son arrivée, Yukki reprit ses habitudes de préfet et alla récupérer les emplois du temps auprès de la responsable de maison. Pendant ce temps, Yume fut abordée par la professeure de vol.

- Nakamura, venez. J'ai déjà fait appeler les autres capitaines pour leur donner le calendrier des matches de cette année.

En entrant dans la salle, la jeune fille fut surprise d'apercevoir une personne qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Ueda eut un sourire moqueur.

- D'après toi, idiote ? Je suis parfaitement à ma place.

- ... C'est une blague ?

- Tu crois que je serais là si je n'étais pas capitaine ?

- ...

_Oh pitié, tout sauf Ueda !_

L'adolescent eut un petit rire en voyant sa mine déconfite.

- Moi aussi, je suis content d'avoir ce poste. Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer pendant les rencontres. Au fait, je suis passé de préfet à préfet-en-chef. Je t'offre une corde ?

- Si c'est pour t'étrangler, j'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Il continua à la provoquer sous le regard amusé du capitaine de la maison du feu, ce qui énerva passablement Yume. Elle allait frapper son camarade quand l'arbitre surgit avec la dernière des capitaines, ce qui évita à Ueda d'être défiguré.

- J'VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE !

- Nakamura ! L'année commence à peine et vous voulez déjà des heures de colle ?

- Non merci, marmonna la petite brune en serrant les dents.

- Bien. Alors, le planning des entraînements sera...

_Tu perds rien pour attendre, abruti._

D'une humeur massacrante pendant le déjeuner, elle se défoula sur la nourriture qui vira rapidement à la bouillie, tandis qu'à côté d'elle les garçons discutaient en la laissant ruminer dans son coin.

- J'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres au ministère ce matin, on verra bien si j'obtiens des retours. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ne rien faire de mes journées. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

- Prise de bec avec Ueda dès leur arrivée.

A cet instant précis, ledit Ueda passa près de leur table et souhaita un bon appétit moqueur à la jeune fille. Furieuse, Yume se leva et lança son assiette de sushi écrasés à la tête du garçon.

- TU ME FAIS CHIER ! s'écria-t-elle au moment où l'arbitre apparut.

- Je vous avais prévenue, Nakamura ! Retenue dès le premier jour, vous battez le record !

Yukki fronça les sourcils quand l'adulte ordonna à son amie de la suivre.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te contrôler, dit-il un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils attendaient le début de leur premier cours.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grommela l'attrapeuse. Enfin, ça sera seulement pour quelques heures. J'espère que ça sera pas une corvée trop emmerdante.

La porte s'ouvrit peu après sur un homme à l'allure revêche. Son regard dur et froid s'attarda sur Yukki, puis il s'écarta pour laisser entrer les élèves. Comme à l'accoutumée, les deux amis s'installèrent à la même table. Yume se tourna ensuite vers son voisin afin d'échanger leurs avis sur le nouveau professeur, mais le petit blond s'était crispé et serrait les poings à s'en faire mal.

- Yuchan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- ... Rien, répondit-il en évitant de croiser les yeux de son amie.

- Nakamura, dépêchez-vous de sortir vos affaires si vous voulez éviter une autre retenue.

Cela n'empêcha pas la joueuse de garder un œil sur Yukki durant tout le cours. L'adolescent plutôt pâle évitait soigneusement de lever la tête vers l'enseignant qui finit par le désigner pour l'exercice.

- Awaji, mes collègues m'ont vanté vos mérites concernant les sortilèges d'attraction. Venez donc confirmer leurs dires.

Malheureusement, la nervosité du préfet l'empêcha de réussir, et Yume eut juste le temps de se baisser avant que les pots de fleurs l'assomment.

- Comme je le pensais... Je vous conseille de vous entraîner pour le prochain cours. Maintenant, filez vous asseoir. Quinze points en moins pour votre pitoyable performance.

- Quoi ? s'écria une fille assise dans le fond. Mais c'est injuste !

- Yoshida, calmez-vous si vous ne voulez pas être dans le même cas que votre camarade impulsive.

Misaki refusa d'obtempérer, ce qui lui valut de rejoindre Yume le soir suivant.

- Depuis quand tu défends Yuchan ?

L'autre fille se concentra un moment sur les tritons qu'elle devait énucléer et marmonna à la fin :

- Depuis que j'ai compris qu'il fait toujours passer l'intérêt des autres avant le sien. Dommage que peu de gens voient à quel point il est adorable.

- _Quoi_ ?

- ...

Les joues de Misaki virèrent brusquement au rouge, alors que Yume la dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

- Dis donc, Yoshida, tu serais pas amoureuse de Yuchan ?

- Et après ? Il est avec Sato de toute façon. Mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir saisi ma chance quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Ouais... T'as fait une belle connerie ce jour-là. Au moins, ça lui a fait rencontrer une personne qui l'aime. C'est bien la seule chose positive qui en ait découlé.

Misaki se mordilla pensivement la lèvre puis déclara :

- En fait, tu n'es pas si différente de moi. A part le Quidditch et notre ascendance, on a craqué sur le même garçon.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je crois que Sato et Yukihiro sont bien les seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué la profondeur de tes sentiments pour notre cher préfet.

Ce fut au tour de Yume de rester muette.

- Ça t'intéresse d'être poursuiveuse à la place d'Eriko ? questionna-t-elle après un long silence.

Misaki ne releva pas le changement brutal de sujet et répondit :

- Pourquoi pas... Tu as choisi la date des sélections ?

- Ouais, samedi prochain. Viens si ça te branche.

- Evidemment que je vais venir ! Même si je ne suis pas retenue, j'aurai tenté ma chance.

- Bien dit, approuva Yume. T'as quoi comme balai ?

- Un Brossdur 25. Il est moins performant qu'un Vif-argent, mais j'en suis satisfaite.

Yume eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Effectivement, il fera l'affaire. C'est pas comme si tu voulais être attrapeuse.

Tandis que les deux filles discutaient à bâtons rompus, Yukki parcourait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre précis. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, afin de vérifier qu'une certaine personne ne le surveillait pas.

- Awaji, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la partie consacrée à la magie sous restriction ?

Le petit blond sursauta puis se tourna vers son homologue.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Si c'est un bouquin sur l'Occlumancie que tu cherches, c'est sur l'étagère en face.

Surpris, Yukki écarquilla les yeux.

- Que... Comment tu as deviné ?

- Facile. Tu es déjà un Animagus, alors la seule chose qui pourrait t'être utile à part ça, c'est protéger ton esprit. Parce que je ne te vois pas du tout fouiner dans la tête des gens.

- ... Parfois, ta perspicacité me fait peur, soupira le préfet.

- Je me fiche de l'identité de la personne qui te harcèle cette fois, l'interrompit Ueda. Bon courage pour arriver à tes fins, l'Occlumancie est difficile à maîtriser.

- Attends ! s'écria Yukki. Puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître, c'est possible que tu m'aides ? Un livre ne suffira pas... La pratique est plus importante, et je ne pourrai pas le faire seul.

- Et Nakamura ? Elle n'en est pas capable ?

- ... Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me pose des questions, marmonna le plus petit.

L'attrapeur resta un moment à fixer Yukki en fronçant les sourcils et acquiesça finalement.

- D'accord. Mais je t'avertis tout de suite : j'aurai accès à tous tes souvenirs, et ceux que tu veux cacher en priorité seront les plus faciles à voir.

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchis deux secondes. Imaginons que le souvenir soit un moment passé au lit avec Sato.

Le batteur vira aussitôt à l'écarlate et baissa la tête. Imperturbable, Ueda poursuivit :

- C'est évidemment une des choses que tu préfères garder pour toi, et tu vas forcément y penser parce que la dissimuler est ce que tu désires le plus.

- Je vois... Dit comme ça, ça paraît simple.

- Détrompe-toi. Il va te falloir un bout de temps avant que tu réussisses à ne garder que des évènements sans intérêt à la surface.

A la surprise de Ueda, Yukki s'avéra être un excellent élève. Probablement à cause de la volonté impérative de dissimuler ses souvenirs... Même s'il était curieux, Ueda décida de ne poser aucune question à ce sujet. De son côté, le petit blond fut soulagé d'avoir atteint un si bon niveau après quelques semaines d'apprentissage. Durant l'intervalle, l'enseignant parvint de moins en moins à utiliser la Légilimancie sur Yukki et se vengea en baissant ses notes. Assez angoissé à l'idée de régresser dans cette matière, Yukki prit sur lui pour discuter avec l'adulte.

- Iwaki-san, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous comportez comme ça avec moi. Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me donner une bonne raison ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire plus tard ?

- Euh... Je veux devenir musicien, répondit Yukki étonné par la question.

- Musicien ? Comme ceux qui finissent par développer des addictions à la drogue ou la boisson et qui y laissent leur vie ? Futur junkie alcoolique, ça ne me surprend pas venant de vous.

- ... Mais je... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire ? murmura le préfet sans parvenir à refouler sa peine.

Son regard blessé amusa beaucoup l'enseignant qui poursuivit :

- J'ai aussi entendu parler de "musiciens" qui utilisent la promotion canapé.

- La quoi ?

- Vous voulez améliorer vos notes ? questionna Iwaki avec un sourire en coin.

- Evidemment ! Je ferai tout pour que ma moyenne augmente !

Le rictus du professeur s'agrandit immédiatement. Il verrouilla magiquement la porte, insonorisa la pièce et se tourna à nouveau vers Yukki envahi par la crainte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? articula-t-il malgré sa peur.

- A genoux et ce sera un Acceptable.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Yukki en comprenant enfin. Non !

- Vous avez bien dit que vous feriez tout. Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive malheur à Nakamura ou Yoshida, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescent pâlit aussitôt.

- Vous... vous n'oseriez tout de même pas...

- Alors vous m'obéissez.

Yukki recula en dépit de la menace, jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaki le saisisse brutalement par le cou et l'entraîne vers le bureau.

- Autant démarrer gentiment... Il y a longtemps que personne ne m'a satisfait. Faites-le et vous aurez la moyenne.

- Non, je ne veux pas...

- J'ai dit : à genoux ! Vous me fatiguez, soupira-t-il ensuite alors que Yukki refusait de desserrer les dents. Impero !

Un peu plus tard, alors que le blond essayait de surmonter sa nausée, la voix du professeur retentit une dernière fois.

- Merci bien, Awaji, vous méritez votre note. Au fait, si jamais vous en parlez à quelqu'un, vos amies le paieront. Passez une bonne soirée.

L'instant suivant, le préfet se précipita vers les toilettes et se délesta du contenu de son estomac. En observant son reflet, l'envie de se défouler lui vint, et il envoya son poing dans le miroir.

La vue d'un éclat de verre lui donna brièvement l'envie d'oublier définitivement l'humiliation endurée et le fait qu'il se sentait sale. Puis l'image d'un brun aux yeux bleus s'imposa à lui, et il répara les dégâts sans oublier sa main blessée. Il ne pouvait pas faire subir une chose pareille à son petit ami... Dissimuler qu'un autre l'avait forcé à lui faire une faveur était déjà suffisamment pénible.

Il se débarbouilla, attendit que Chûya arrive et dîna finalement avec lui. Malgré le fait que l'ancien capitaine doive retourner à Tôkyô à cause d'un rendez-vous tardif, Yukki avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur à la fin du repas. Il se transforma pour plus de facilité et fit sa ronde dans le but de rappeler les retardataires à l'ordre.

Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'un incident grave se déroulait dans la salle de sortilèges, deux adolescents réussisaient à mettre leurs différends de côté afin d'être efficaces.

- Fais voir ta traduction, dit Ueda après une heure de travail.

- Tiens.

Les yeux baissés, Yume ne remarqua pas que le préfet fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Comme le silence s'éternisait, elle leva la tête à temps pour le voir terminer la lecture et jeter la feuille dans la poubelle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama l'attrapeuse.

- J'aurais mieux fait de bosser seul, le devoir serait déjà fini ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Depuis quand "ac" signifie "frêne" et que "æsc" se traduit par "chêne" ? Tu as aussi confondu "gar" et "gēr", et je ne parle même pas du reste !

- Et alors ? Ça t'arrive jamais de commettre des erreurs ?

- C'était un ramassis de bêtises ! Quelqu'un t'a jeté un sort de confusion ? Ou bien c'est Awaji qui hante tes pensées !

- Mêle pas Yuchan à ça !

Ueda eut un sourire en coin.

- Donc il est bien la raison de ta distraction.

- N'importe quoi... Pour une fois, tu te trompes lourdement !

- Ah ? Parce que j'ai raison d'habitude ?

Yume éluda la question et répondit à la place :

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, suffit qu'on recommence depuis le début.

- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si le texte faisait une vingtaine de pages, ironisa le garçon.

- Sers-toi de ton cerveau, dans le cas où t'en as un. Je suis sûre qu'il te sera utile.

Les yeux sombres de Ueda lancèrent des éclairs.

- Estime-toi heureuse que je ne lève jamais la main sur une fille.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est parce que t'as rien dans le pantalon.

L'instant suivant, une trace de main couvrit la joue de Yume dont le regard stupéfait resta posé sur le préfet mal à l'aise.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il finalement. T'as vraiment le don pour pousser les autres à bout.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- D'après un garçon que j'ai fréquenté, c'est ce qui fait mon charme.

- Encore un qui devait être siphonné... Toi, avoir du charme ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Je te demande pardon ? Parlons un peu de toi ! T'es incapable de s'arrêter de trembler devant un...

Elle s'interrompit quand une baguette fut pointée dans sa direction.

- Pas un mot de plus si tu tiens à sortir d'ici sur tes deux jambes, conseilla-t-il d'une voix redevenue froide.

- ... OK.

Ils reprirent leur travail en silence - du moins, dans le cas de Ueda puisque Yume fixait le vide d'un air absent.

- Tu me dis si je te dérange, dit l'attrapeur au bout d'un moment.

- Non non, continue, tu te débrouilles très bien.

Ueda fut partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Le premier sentiment l'emporta suite à une phrase supplémentaire : Yume s'était levée et lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- T'as fait une faute. "Ēoh" veut dire "if" et pas "élan" . Ça, c'est "eolh" .

- Regardez qui parle...

- Dis donc, tu t'es bien permis de me reprendre sur la totalité du texte ! J'ai quand même le droit de te rendre la pareille, non ?

Il fit volte-face et la saisit par le cou.

- Ce que tu peux être énervante quand tu t'y mets.

Vexée, Yume voulut répondre à l'attaque qu'elle jugeait injustifiée, mais Ueda ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la table et demeura figée lorsque les lèvres de Ueda se scellèrent aux siennes, de façon brusque mais pas réellement brutale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écria-t-elle au moment où sa raison refit surface.

Elle tenta d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui soufflait que son homologue au Quidditch embrassait bien, qu'il sentait bon, et que comme les autres filles le disaient, il était "diablement beau" .

_Stop, on se calme. Je ne vais pas me mettre à penser la même chose qu'une bande de poules qui gloussent à la vue du moindre mec attirant !_

...

_Minute... Ueda, attirant ? Là c'est sûr, le cognard que j'ai reçu dans la tête pendant le premier match a fait des dégâts._

Elle remarqua ensuite que le garçon l'observait avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est marrant... Pas besoin d'utiliser la Légilimancie dans ton cas. Je lis en toi comme un livre ouvert.

- Ah ouais ? répliqua Yume piquée au vif. Et je pense quoi là ?

- Que je te plais.

- Dans tes rêves ! s'exclama-t-elle après un silence. T'as pris la grosse tête, mon pauvre !

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tes joues sont rouges à ce point alors ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu te crois plus important que tu l'es en réalité.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Ce que je constate, c'est que j'ai réussi à te faire taire plusieurs fois ce soir. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça particulièrement amusant. Je suis sûr que même Awaji n'en a pas été capable.

... Sale type.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, le "sale type" ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Le baiser qu'il venait de déposer dans son cou et la main sous son chemisier l'avaient en effet obligée à se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Un ricanement parvint à ses oreilles et lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne savait plus comment agir avec son camarade.

_Et puis zut ! J'ai bien le droit d'attraper un gars dans mes filets moi aussi !_

Elle prit les devants, ce qui effaça le sourire narquois du visage du garçon, et l'attira vers elle. La tension augmenta encore quand Ueda s'installa entre ses jambes après l'avoir assise sur la table. Son regard redevint impassible, mais Yume eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un semblant d'indécision.

- Soyons francs l'un envers l'autre pour une fois, dit-il. Je te plais, oui ou non ?

- Oui, reconnut-elle.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas du genre à forcer les gens.

Trop perturbée pour comprendre, Yume ne put que demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que j'ai envie de toi, idiote.

L'attrapeuse retrouva enfin un peu de sa superbe et répliqua :

- Si c'est le cas, t'attends quoi pour agir et me prouver que t'as des couilles ?

Pour la première fois, Ueda eut un vrai sourire, quoique microscopique.

- Malpolie, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Il balaya les parchemins d'un geste et détacha sa ceinture avant d'allonger Yume sur le dos et s'installer au-dessus d'elle.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, la jeune fille brisa le calme du moment.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Cool.

D'autres instants supplémentaires de mutisme, et puis :

- Rhabille-toi.

- De quoi ? On couche deux fois ensemble et tu me chasses comme si j'étais une vulgaire pute ?

- Arrête de monter sur tes grands dragons, soupira-t-il. Contrairement à toi, j'ai appris à lire l'heure.

La jeune fille bondit aussitôt. Plus que quelques minutes de sursis et elle devrait fournir une explication en béton à Yukihiro.

Une fois vêtue, elle s'empressa de quitter la chambre sans plus regarder Ueda et dévala les escaliers. Elle reprit son souffle après avoir franchi la porte et sursauta à la vue d'un loup gris qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers elle.

S'il avait été humain, Yukki aurait souri en percevant une odeur inhabituelle issue des vêtements de son amie. Visiblement, Yume n'avait pas fait que travailler avec Ueda... Le chemisier froissé de l'attrapeuse allait dans le sens de ce qu'il pensait.

- Alors, la séance a été productive ? demanda-t-il quand il retrouva sa véritable apparence.

- Animée, rectifia-t-elle. J'étais distraite, et il a dû reprendre tout le texte. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon on courait à la catastrophe. Ça nous a pas empêchés d'échanger des noms d'oiseaux. Il m'a même collé une baffe.

- Il t'a frappée ? répéta Yukki avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit encore ?

- Que s'il se défoule jamais sur une fille, c'est parce qu'il a rien entre les jambes.

Le petit blond soupira.

- Toi alors... Tu es vraiment douée pour t'attirer des ennuis.

Yume sourit malgré elle.

- C'est à peu près ce qu'il m'a sorti.

Son ami qui voulait en avoir le cœur net décida de ruser.

- Heureusement qu'il s'est contenté de te donner une gifle.

Une légère rougeur naquit sur les joues de l'attrapeuse qui préféra détourner le regard avant de se trahir, tandis que Yukki se mettait à rire intérieurement.

- Oui, encore heureux...

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et les deux adolescents se dépêchèrent de regagner le dortoir pour l'une et sa chambre pour l'autre en se souhaitant une bonne nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning obligé une nouvelle fois : la série noire continue pour Yukki...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>4 juin<span>

Au fil du temps, les notes de Yukki en sortilèges se mirent à varier entre Désolant et Acceptable. De plus en plus inquiet suite au maintien fragile de sa moyenne, il se résolut à retourner voir l'enseignant malgré son angoisse. Avec Yume rentrée chez elle pour le weekend et Chûya parti à l'autre bout du pays à cause de son travail dans les relations internationales, Yukki avait du temps libre devant lui.

- Tiens, Awaji ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Vous le savez bien, Iwaki-san...

L'homme le jaugea de son habituel regard glacial et montra la chaise face à lui.

- J'ai ma petite idée, acquiesça-t-il. Cela dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accéderais à votre demande.

- ... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à part... _ça_... pour que vous soyiez objectif ?

Un silence s'établit tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient. Puis Yukki incapable de soutenir ces yeux froids déclara forfait, à la grande satisfaction de l'autre. Troublé par l'ambiance de plus en plus pesante, le préfet chercha ses mots en se mordant la lèvre, sans remarquer qu'une bosse apparaissait sous le pantalon d'Iwaki.

- D'accord, Awaji, à partir de maintenant je vous donnerai les notes que vous méritez...

Le visage du petit blond s'éclaira d'un coup.

- Merci, c'est sympa de votre part ! Passez une bonne soirée !

Il allait quitter la pièce quand le professeur reprit :

- A une condition.

Le sourire de Yukki s'effaça alors que l'appréhension le gagnait, et il pivota lentement.

- Laquelle ? souffla-t-il.

- Vous voulez un E ? Moi, je veux m'amuser avec vous. Chacun y trouvera son compte.

Paniqué, l'adolescent se précipita vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ait pu y arriver...

- Collaporta !

Il se mit à secouer la poignée dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre sans penser une seconde à mettre fin à l'enchantement. Une main s'abattit sur sa nuque, l'obligeant à se retourner, et il dut se résoudre à appeler à l'aide.

- Tais-toi !

Yukki refusa d'obtempérer et le poing de l'adulte l'atteignit finalement à la tempe, ce qui l'étourdit et l'empêcha d'éviter le second coup.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Awaji... Et à tout à l'heure.

Ce fut une douleur intense qui le réveilla un peu plus tard. Les premières choses dont il se rendit compte : il était plaqué contre le bureau, les bras attachés dans le dos, et pantalon et boxer se trouvaient au niveau de ses chevilles. Il en comprit la raison l'instant suivant, au moment où le professeur donna un autre violent coup de rein.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il aussitôt.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas. Crie autant que tu le souhaites, aucun risque que quelqu'un t'entende.

La rudesse de ses mouvements fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Yukki. Il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction... Mais la souffrance était trop vive, et après de longues minutes il fut incapable de se retenir de pleurer.

- Arrête de geindre, ordonna son agresseur.

- Laissez-moi partir... S'il vous plaît... Je ne dirai rien à personne...

- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ? Ce que tu es naïf !

Par la suite, seuls ses râles se firent entendre dans la pièce. Yukki gémit plaintivement à plusieurs reprises, manifestations qui s'ensuivirent toutes de coups de poing dans le bas de son dos. Vers la fin, Iwaki le retourna brusquement pour l'allonger sur le bureau, lever ses jambes et revenir en lui encore plus brutalement. Complètement impuissant, le pauvre Yukki serrait les dents à chaque fois que l'enseignant donnait un coup de rein qui le blessait un peu plus physiquement.

- Kami-sama, Awaji, ce que tu es bon à baiser ! Ça laisse prévoir d'autres soirées animées entre nous !

- ...

Iwaki se retira juste après l'orgasme, mais le liquide se mélangeant au sang coulant de l'intimité de Yukki lui fit le même effet qu'une brûlure. Pas possible de s'asseoir dans l'immédiat... Sauf qu'Iwaki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et l'empoigna par le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber du meuble.

- Alors, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ?

- Allez vous faire v...

Le poing du professeur le frappa si fort à la tempe qu'il en tourna la tête.

- Je vois que tu ignores ce qu'est la politesse... Encore une chose que je vais devoir t'apprendre.

- Non, ça ira... J'ai compris le message.

- J'espère pour toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en assurer ce soir, on verra la prochaine fois.

_La prochaine fois ? Parce qu'il y en aura d'autres ?_

Le visage crispé par la peur, Yukki essaya frénétiquement de se débarrasser de ses liens.

- Doucement, "Tenshiko"... Tu vas te faire mal, et ce serait bien dommage.

- Ne... ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as beau être le petit ange de l'autre, tu n'en restes pas moins ma propriété quand nous sommes ici.

- Non, je ne vous appartiens pas, je serai toujours à Chûya...

Iwaki eut un geste impatient.

- Si ça t'amuse de le croire. En attendant, lorsque tu te trouves dans ma salle de cours, tu es ma chose... Mon adorable petite chose.

Il releva la manche de Yukki, et le petit blond laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis que les dents de l'adulte s'enfonçaient dans son épaule comme pour marquer un territoire.

- Maintenant, tu es partiellement à moi.

Seules les larmes du préfet lui répondirent. Iwaki lui jeta ensuite quelques sorts qui lui firent récupérer un peu de force et déclara :

- Fiche le camp, ta vue m'insupporte.

La tête basse, Yukki marcha de plus en plus vite vers la délivrance.

- Une dernière chose, Awaji !

- ... Quoi ?

- Histoire que ceci reste entre nous... Oubliettes !

Les yeux du garçon fixèrent soudain un point dans le vide, indiquant à l'adulte qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il modifia la mémoire du blond, ouvrit la porte et le poussa dans le couloir en lui ordonnant de partir se coucher, requête à laquelle Yukki obéit sans protester.

2 juillet

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive parce que ses souvenirs étaient altérés, Yukki subit plusieurs agressions identiques dans les semaines qui suivirent. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de la classe, Iwaki se chargeait de lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre, afin de profiter encore de ce garçon sensible qu'il prenait plaisir à blesser sur tous les plans.

Ce soir-là, il eut envie de redécouvrir des sensations éprouvées lors de la première fois, et dès son arrivée l'adolescent se retrouva à genoux.

- Ouvre, ordonna Iwaki.

Yukki devenu tout pâle ignora l'injonction et secoua la tête, ce qui fit soupirer l'adulte. Il pinça le nez du préfet et ne le lâcha plus, l'obligeant ainsi à respirer autrement. Yukki avait à peine ouvert la bouche que le professeur y fit entrer son sexe et se mit à bouger en tenant le petit blond par les cheveux. Après quelques minutes, il retourna l'adolescent à quatre pattes et le pénétra sans ménagement. Un filet de sang se répandit bientôt le long des cuisses de Yukki, ce qui ravit Iwaki et le fit accélérer encore plus.

- Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui..., souffla Yukki déjà à bout.

- Tant mieux.

- Vous êtes un monstre...

- Merci. Maintenant, tu la fermes. Je n'aime pas être distrait par un élément sans importance. De toute façon, mal ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui t'évitera de te faire prendre.

L'orgasme l'atteignit peu après, et il força Yukki à se relever pour le ligoter sur une table.

- En fait, c'est bon de t'avoir à ma merci... Je me demande comment tu réagirais si c'était l'élu de ton cœur qui se trouvait là. Peut-être que je devrais l'inviter à se joindre à nous, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Yukki fut immédiatement envahi par la peur. Non, pas Chûya !

- Je vous en prie, contentez-vous de moi ! s'écria-t-il alors que les pires scenarii lui venaient en tête. Laissez-le en dehors de ça, et ne lui faites pas de mal !

- Rassure-toi, tu remplis très bien ton rôle. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas m'amuser autant que je veux avec ta petite personne.

Il s'assura que les nœuds étaient suffisamment serrés et lança un sort au petit blond qui, submergé par la panique, s'apprêtait à crier.

- De cette façon, personne ne t'entendra.

Après un sourire sadique, Iwaki ôta au garçon pantalon et boxer, lui écarta les jambes et s'enfonça brutalement en lui. Sous l'emprise du sortilège de mutisme, Yukki put seulement exprimer sa souffrance par des plaintes silencieuses.

- J'ai changé d'avis : tu vaux quand même quelque chose... en tant que moyen de distraction.

Choqué et anéanti, le petit blond ferma les yeux sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui te fera sortir plus vite, déclara l'adulte entre deux violents coups de rein. Bon sang... tu as beau être un gosse, ce que c'est jouissif !

A la fin de la séance, un Yukki à l'esprit vide fut une fois de plus jeté dans le couloir, et une fois de plus il retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Chûya.

5 juillet

- Alors, Nakamura, comment tu vas faire pour que ton équipe passe devant la mienne maintenant que tu es capitaine ? demanda Ueda alors qu'il travaillait avec son homologue dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre.

- J'te signale que t'es dans le même cas ! T'espères quand même pas que je te dévoile ma stratégie ?

- Comment ça, ta stratégie ? Je ne te savais pas capable de réfléchir plus de cinq minutes d'affilée.

- Oh, la ferme, grommela Yume qui perdait patience.

- N'empêche que j'ai raison, et que tu ne remporteras pas la victoire face à moi tant que je jouerai comme attrapeur.

- Tu me fais chier, Ueda.

Le regard du garçon fut éclairé par une lueur amusée.

- A court d'arguments ? Ça commence à devenir une habitude.

De plus en plus furieuse, Yume leva la main pour le gifler, mais il évita le coup sans mal et bloqua ses bras par précaution.

- On dirait que je te tiens encore à ma merci, fit-il remarquer.

- Ce que tu peux être gonflant, soupira-t-elle.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part... Et je suis convaincu que c'est pour ça que je te plais.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et détacha un à un les boutons de son chemisier. Elle envisagea durant quelques secondes d'offrir à son camarade un coup de genou bien placé, mais Ueda lui fit oublier rapidement son désir de vengeance. Ç'aurait été dommage de le priver de ses atouts alors qu'il allait s'en servir...

Le lendemain, la salle de travail eut droit au même spectacle : les deux adolescents étaient contraints d'effectuer un exposé commun - l'inconvénient de n'être que deux en étude des runes- et depuis l'arrivée de l'attrapeuse, Ueda s'amusait à la provoquer en lui rappelant les évènements de la veille.

- Allez, insista-t-il, je sais que je te plais. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le dire ?

- Quand les Veracrasses auront des crocs, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Le préfet afficha une mine ravie.

- Plus de doute, je sais où aller quand j'aurai besoin de me distraire.

- ... Quoi ?

- Tu es marrante, Nakamura. Pourquoi devrais-je me priver de ta présence ?

- Alors tu me considères comme un objet ?

- Voyons, ne te rabaisse pas à ce point ! Venant de ma part, ce serait petit.

Perplexe, la jeune fille demanda :

- Tu veux quoi au juste ?

- Hum... Ton corps de temps à autre me paraît suffisant. A moins que tu sois trop coincée pour accéder à ma requête.

Yume vit rouge.

- JE NE SUIS PAS COINCÉE !

- Alors prouve-le, déclara l'attrapeur avec un sourire triomphant.

- ... T'es qu'un connard.

- Bien sûr, chérie. Et maintenant, embrasse-moi.

- Va te faire f...

Ueda l'attira contre lui et la fit taire instantanément.

9 juillet

Une semaine depuis leur dernière entrevue... Et il commençait à ressentir un manque. Autant prendre les choses en main avant que cette absence devienne trop pesante.

- Impero, murmura-t-il vers une certaine personne.

"Awaji, viens me voir après le repas, nous discuterons d'un planning pour que tu rattrapes ton retard."

A quelques mètres de là, le préfet leva la tête, rencontra un regard froid et acquiesça en silence.

Après le dîner, Yukki toujours influencé par l'Imperium donna à Yume une nouvelle fausse excuse puis se dirigea vers la salle de sortilèges. Iwaki l'accueillit avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon, et quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva solidement maintenu sur une table. Il essaya de résister, mais l'enseignant trop fort pour lui lança un Incarcerem et lui leva les jambes en le tenant par les chevilles. Un autre rictus qui fit pâlir l'adolescent... Et la soirée "intéressante" débuta, le petit blond ne tardant pas à crier intérieurement sa détresse.

L'orgasme s'annonça au bout de quelques minutes à peine, ce qui amena Iwaki à se retirer pour mieux revenir une fois que sa victime fut installée à plat ventre sur le sol. La douleur occasionnée par ses mouvements devenait vraiment difficile à supporter... Heureusement pour Yukki, l'adulte atteignait ses limites. Il installa le blond de façon à ce que ses genoux entrent en contact avec le sol froid, avant de se remettre à bouger toujours plus vite. A partir de ce moment-là, même l'Imperium ne put étouffer les plaintes de l'adolescent. Son agresseur en éprouva une grande satisfaction et déclara :

- Vas-y, Awaji, exprime-toi... Ça me plaît beaucoup.

- ... Pitié... Laissez-moi tranquille...

- Là, tu me déçois. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être idiot à ce point... Et pour te répondre : tu partiras seulement quand j'en aurai envie.

- S'il vous plaît...

Iwaki perdit finalement son calme.

- Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse ! Pas étonnant que tes propres parents en soient venus à ne plus désirer ta présence sous leur toit !

Bouleversé par l'accusation, Yukki laissa échapper un sanglot. Le professeur était dans le vrai... Seules deux personnes se souciaient un minimum de lui, peut-être parce qu'il leur inspirait uniquement de la commisération... Il n'était décidément bon à rien.

- En fait, la seule utilité que tu as, c'est quand tu viens ici.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, répéta Yukki au bord des larmes.  
>- Oh, il pleure le pauvre petit ? C'est vraiment pitoyable... Et en même temps ça te correspond bien. Quant à ceux que tu appelles "tes amis", un jour ou l'autre ils préféreront aller voir ailleurs parce qu'ils en auront marre.<p>

- ... Vous vous trompez, Chûya et Yume ne feront jamais ça.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne me surestimerais pas autant. Aux yeux des autres, tu n'es qu'une chose insignifiante tout juste bonne à écarter les cuisses. D'ailleurs... Aaaah... Tu te débrouilles à merveille à ce niveau-là, acheva Iwaki sur un dernier coup de rein.

A présent libre de bouger comme il le souhaitait, Yukki s'allongea sur les dalles et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Il n'avait même pas la force de se rhabiller... Mais Iwaki l'obligea à se relever même si ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : pitoyable. Regardez-moi ce déchet... Incapable de rester debout après s'être fait baiser. Tourne-toi que je te soigne.

- ... Me soigner ?

- Evidemment, imbécile ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir dans cet état ! Qu'est-ce que les autres diraient à ton avis ? "Tiens, ce boulet s'est à nouveau fait taper dessus ! "

Yukki baissa la tête et s'appuya sur la table la plus proche.

- Hum, tu as encore saigné... Tu veux que je me retienne la prochaine fois ?

- ... Ça serait bien, oui.

- Dommage, ce n'est pas toi qui décides.

- Vous êtes...

- Horrible ? Je sais. Maintenant, dégage.

11 juillet

- UEDA, ÇA VA ÊTRE TA FÊTE ! s'écria une furie depuis le couloir.

Le garçon leva la tête en essayant de masquer son amusement, puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur opposé.

- Le prof de potions vient de rendre les copies du devoir pour lequel je t'avais demandé un renseignement. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le contenu de ce que j'avais fait a intégralement changé ?

- Hum, je ne sais pas... J'ai peut-être commis des erreurs quand j'ai effectué la correction.

Yume sortit de ses gonds et courut vers son camarade pour le frapper, mais Ueda s'écarta et elle s'étala de tout son long. Magnanime, le préfet-en-chef lui tendit une main secourable et recula afin d'éviter la gifle.

- Bon, j'avoue... Je suis allé voir le prof et je lui ai donné la bonne feuille en disant que tu l'avais oubliée quand on bossait à la bibliothèque.

- ... Je. Te. Hais.

- Mais oui, c'est ça. Bizarrement, tu changes de discours quand on est au lit.

- Ta gueule...

Ueda eut un grand sourire et applaudit.

- Bravo, quel sens de la répartie !

- Tu vas la boucler, oui ? cria Yume en lui sautant à la gorge.

L'instant suivant, elle fit tomber la chaise de Ueda et se retrouva allongée sur lui.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, à nouveau sérieux.

- Je...

A court de mots encore une fois, Yume sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il s'installa au-dessus d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Son regard s'était assombri quand il s'écarta pour l'observer.

- Vas-y, Nakamura, fais-moi ma fête.

Une gifle plus tard, la jeune fille commença à le déshabiller.

19 juillet

Comme à chaque période d'été, une poignée d'étudiants parmi les plus jeunes restaient dehors malgré le couvre-feu, et les deux garçons se séparèrent afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Yukki se changea en loup et chemina le long du sentier en gardant tous ses sens en éveil. Il avait quitté Ueda depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsqu'un faible cri lui parvint aux oreilles. Il s'élança aussitôt dans la direction du bruit et comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait : un élève apparemment adepte des promenades nocturnes tentait d'éloigner un ours à collier en lui jetant des branches, sans réaliser qu'il énervait de plus en plus l'animal.

Un bref grondement attira l'attention de ce dernier sur Yukki, permettant au petit de descendre progressivement de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

- Awaji-san ! s'exclama-t-il quand le blond redevint humain.

- Dépêche-toi de retourner à l'école et dis à Yume où je me trouve.

- D'accord, fit l'enfant en se mettant à courir.

L'ours n'apprécia pas cette fuite et se rapprocha de Yukki en montrant les crocs. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir faim avec le gibier autour d'eux... Son agressivité venait sûrement de l'arrivée involontaire d'humains sur son territoire.

L'adolescent parvint à garder son sang-froid et se transforma à nouveau, ce qui sembla déranger le plantigrade. Déterminé à ne pas attaquer le premier, Yukki se contenta d'observer la bête égarée. Soudain, l'animal se mit debout et donna un violent coup de patte au préfet qui ne fut pas en mesure de l'éviter.

Une plainte lui échappa au moment où les griffes de l'ours s'enfoncèrent dans son flanc en y laissant quatre profondes entailles. Yukki mordit le bras de son agresseur par réflexe, mais la bête effectua un mouvement brusque et il atterrit contre un arbre. A moitié assommé par le choc, il ne put que regarder l'ours qui restait immobile. Sa patte cassée l'empêcha de s'écarter, même en voyant l'autre charger et le frapper à nouveau, au niveau du cou cette fois.

- Hé, le gros ! Fous la paix à mon pote !

Par chance, la seconde attaque n'avait pas atteint la carotide du blond. Yume soupira de soulagement et sauta sur le côté dans le but d'éviter l'ours qui avait changé de cible. Un sort de réduction accompagné d'un Stupéfix, et elle se précipita vers Yukki. Le sang coulait toujours et maculait la fourrure grise du canidé tandis que son amie pressait la blessure.

- Yuchan, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi, implora-t-elle.

Le loup gémit faiblement et posa ses yeux ambrés sur la jeune fille. Il se redressa ensuite et eut juste la force de retrouver sa forme d'origine pour faire quelques pas vers le balai de Yume avant de s'effondrer.

Prompte à réagir comme à l'accoutumée, Yume le conduisit aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Une fois rassurée sur son état, elle quitta la pièce et alla se poster devant un bâtiment. La vue de son regard furieux et de ses dents serrées lui épargna les questions des autres élèves.

- TOI ! cria-t-elle en apercevant une silhouette connue. Explique-moi tout de suite pourquoi t'as laissé Yuchan faire sa ronde seul !

Ueda dévisagea l'attrapeuse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Comme les beaux jours reviennent, c'est plus difficile de faire rentrer ceux qui veulent absolument se balader. On a jugé bon de partir chacun de notre côté.

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Par ta faute, il s'est fait attaquer par un ours en aidant un mioche ! Si j'étais pas arrivée parce que ce petit con m'a prévenue, Yuchan serait mort !

Visiblement mal à l'aise et à court de mots, Ueda laissa Yume déverser sa colère sur lui. Même si ses raisons étaient bonnes, subir insulte sur insulte le perturbait.

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! Remarque, c'est pas étonnant d'un type terrorisé par un clown fictif ! S'il reste des séquelles à Yuchan, je te ferai ta fête, et pas de la même façon que l'autre jour !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma peur ! protesta-t-il. Et puis, je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé ! Va plutôt te défouler sur le gamin !

- LA FERME !

Un coup de poing dans la figure du préfet-en-chef, et la petite brune tourna les talons pour aller veiller sur son ami. Derrière elle, Ueda demeura figé sur place en fixant le dos de sa camarade.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre tranquille entre deux sombres... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière, il ne fallut que trois jours à Yukki pour récupérer de ses blessures. Dans l'intervalle, il reçut la visite d'une Yume toujours en colère contre Ueda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.<p>

- Tu sais... C'est moi qui ai proposé qu'on se sépare. Il n'a rien à se reprocher.

- Je m'en fous. Que ça soit ton initiative ou pas, si vous étiez restés ensemble il te serait rien arrivé.

Connaissant le caractère buté de son amie, Yukki décida d'abandonner. La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur le programme des vacances d'été : Yume resterait avec ses parents tandis que le préfet suivait son petit ami à l'autre bout du monde.

A peine avait-il récupéré ses bagages à l'aéroport de Los Angeles qu'une petite tornade brune se jeta sur lui et manqua de le faire tomber.

- Yuhiro ! s'écria l'enfant visiblement ravie. Je suis trop contente de te voir !

L'adolescent lui ébouriffa les cheveux et salua Alicia qui se dirigeait vers lui avec davantage de retenue.

- Allez, les garçons, suivez-moi ! dit Katherine en souriant à la vue de Chûya et sa sœur encadrant Yukki.

Ce dernier retrouva la ville avec plaisir et fut même heureux en voyant la maison des Miller apparaître. Il était si content qu'il dut résister à l'envie de courir comme un enfant vers la bâtisse. Une foule de souvenirs agréables s'y associait, et Yukki avait hâte de retourner dans les lieux qu'il avait particulièrement appréciés.

Il se laissa aller à une longue sieste dans les bras de Chûya, puis Grace l'accapara dès qu'il redescendit dans la cuisine.

- Alors, Yuhiro, tu as bien travaillé ? Moi oui, je passe en 3rd Grade ! Mais Alicia ne sera pas avec moi... C'est pas marrant, déclara la fillette d'un ton déçu.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond assez surpris.

- Parce qu'elle a voulu s'inscrire dans la classe proposant des cours de musique, expliqua Katherine.

Contrairement à sa jumelle, Alicia semblait plus sereine à la perspective de ce changement.

- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de faire son chemin seule, avança Katherine le soir, après que les filles soient montées. L'envie de se détacher de Grace et de ne plus être désignée comme l'alter-ego de sa sœur, mais en tant qu'elle-même avec son identité propre.

N'étant pas en mesure de donner son avis puisqu'il n'avait qu'une petite sœur, Yukki se contenta d'acquiescer. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le plat qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche : un énorme cheeseburger fait maison, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour bien commencer son séjour.

Après quelques jours passés entre la plage et les promenades tranquilles dans les quartiers touristiques, Chûya proposa un voyage d'une semaine à son petit blond.

- Yukihiro, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour une virée de quelques jours à Las Vegas ? On partirait le 7 au matin pour rentrer le 13 en fin de journée.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop loin ? demanda Yukki visiblement partagé.

- Entre cinq et huit heures si on prend le bus. En plus, le prix du voyage n'est pas trop cher. Ça te permettra d'observer la beauté des paysages. Et pour le retour, on prendra l'avion. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le préfet hésita encore un peu. Il était vraiment tenté, et la réputation sulfureuse de Las Vegas lui donnait envie de s'y rendre afin d'en juger.

- On va dormir dans un hôtel ?

- Evidemment, je ne vais pas te faire coucher dans la rue !

- Et... quel genre d'hôtel ? Si tu penses à un de ces grands machins quatre étoiles, c'est non d'office. Ça sera bien trop cher.

Chûya afficha une mine gênée.

- Eh bien, en fait... Comme je me doutais que tu allais accepter, j'ai déjà réservé dans un cinq étoiles.

- ... _Quoi_ ?

- Je pourrais annuler, mais ça ne nous laisserait que des hôtels bas de gamme vu que le départ est dans trois jours. Enfin, si tu y tiens vraiment...

- Non, ça ira, marmonna Yukki après un long soupir. Décidément, tu es doué pour me forcer la main ! Bon, c'est où ?

Son petit ami l'amena devant l'ordinateur et lui fit lire la fiche d'informations.

- L'_Encore_ à côté du _Wynn_... La chambre est vraiment belle, admit-il. J'aime beaucoup la vue en hauteur grâce aux baies vitrées. Ça donne quoi pour le prix ?

- C'est une Resort King Suite, la deuxième moins chère parmi les sortes de chambres disponibles. Elle coûte mille cinq cents dollars la semaine.  
>- COMBIEN ? Chûya, je vais te...<p>

Le brun parvint à le calmer en le serrant contre lui.

- Allez, mon ange, déstresse... C'est vrai que ça représente pas mal à tes yeux, mais pas aux miens. Et puis, dis-toi que c'est notre semaine en amoureux. Ça ne nous est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps... Rien que nous deux... Tu es toujours contre ?

- ... Non. Seul avec toi dans un endroit qui m'est inconnu... Tu as raison, ça pourrait être très bien.

- Je ferai tout pour que ça soit le cas.

Chûya tint parole du début à la fin. Le matin du départ, il réveilla doucement Yukki dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux. Il se montra si fébrile que son petit ami dut le prévenir de l'oubli d'un objet primordial : le chargeur de sa Nintendo 3DS.

- Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

- Pas grand-chose ? déclara innocemment Chûya qui écrivait un mot à l'attention de sa mère.

Yukki fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et saisit ensuite la main du brun pour le transplanage jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, à une quarantaine de kilomètres de Venice. Manifestement enthousiaste en pensant à ce qui l'attendait, il posa une multitude de questions à Chûya souriant de le voir aussi pressé.

- On se calme ! Je te parlerai de plusieurs choses pendant le trajet si tu es sage.

- Je suis toujours sage !

- Ah, vraiment ? Même pendant certaines nuits agitées ?

- ... C'est pas drôle.

Chûya lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

- Yukihiro, je te taquine... Comme si j'allais me plaindre de tes mauvaises manières.

Prendre des photos n'étant pas pratique dans un véhicule, l'ancien capitaine préféra filmer le trajet. A côté de lui, Yukki trop occupé à jouer à _Resident Evil_ levait à peine le nez de sa console malgré la beauté du paysage.

- Hé, dit finalement Chûya en le secouant un peu. On va arriver à Barstow... Une des villes de la route 66.

Le petit blond rangea aussitôt son trésor et observa attentivement les environs le long de l'Interstate 15. Il voulut sortir pour attendre l'ouverture du Starbucks et acheter de quoi contenter son estomac, mais la température déjà élevée et à laquelle il n'était pas habitué lui fit faire demi-tour au bout de quelques minutes.

- Vas-y, moque-toi, maugréa-t-il à la vue de Chûya hilare.

- Et encore, on n'est que le matin ! Tiens, voilà de quoi te réconforter.

La plaque de chocolat qui tomba entre eux valut à Chûya un regard brillant.

- Et en plus, tu as pris plusieurs tablettes ! s'exclama le batteur en fouillant dans le sac. Tu sais que tu es génial ?

- Oui... Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de le répéter régulièrement.

Un coup d'œil à leurs voisins, et Yukki embrassa discrètement son petit ami.

- Je t'aime, Chûya.

Le brun lui caressa tendrement la joue et lui répondit quelques instants avant que les autres passagers remontent dans le bus.

- Ça y est, voilà le Nevada, annonça-t-il un peu plus tard.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce qu'on vient de s'arrêter au panneau de stop qui marque la frontière entre les deux Etats. Plus que soixante kilomètres et tu verras enfin la ville du jeu. On n'aura qu'à descendre à l'arrêt devant le _Riviera_, puis aller au _Wynn_ en taxi. Il fera trop chaud pour marcher.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, commenta sincèrement Yukki.

Si la vue du _Wynn_ l'impressionna quand il descendit de voiture, il resta figé devant l'_Encore_ et ses soixante-trois étages.

- C'est... c'est...

- Grand ? Immense ? Gigantesque ?

- ... Démesuré.

- Ça, c'est l'adjectif parfait pour décrire Las Vegas ! Maintenant, suis-moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu cuises sur place.

Il entraîna son petit ami dans son sillage et se chargea des formalités avec la réceptionniste. Derrière lui, Yukki regardait de tous les côtés dans le but d'imprimer chaque détail.

- Yukihiro ! appela son aîné quelques instants plus tard. Viens, on peut monter !

Avoir déjà eu un aperçu de la chambre auparavant limita la surprise de l'adolescent. Il passa tout de même un long moment à observer la ville par la baie vitrée, pendant que Chûya s'occupait de défaire leurs valises.

- Il est déjà quatorze heures... Ça va nous permettre d'aller à la piscine, il y aura sûrement moins de monde. Et après, j'ai un rendez-vous à prendre en face de l'endroit où je t'emmène ce soir.

Curieux, Yukki le bombarda de questions, mais son petit ami fit la sourde oreille même lorsqu'il se montra plus entreprenant.

- M'en fiche, je boude.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens plutôt m'embrasser.

Le blond se fit un peu prier avant d'accéder à sa requête.

Par chance, la chaleur avait fait fuir la plupart des clients vers des lieux climatisés, et les garçons purent profiter de la piscine à volonté en restant tout de même dans un coin d'ombre la plupart du temps. Quelque peu essoufflé après plusieurs longueurs, Yukki fit la planche et se mit à observer le ciel. L'atmosphère calme était réellement apaisante, et il ferma les yeux... Puis une main saisit sa cheville et l'entraîna sous la surface, où les lèvres de Chûya se pressèrent doucement contre les siennes.

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Essaye de m'attraper d'abord !

Sachant le combat perdu d'avance, Yukki laissa son petit ami s'esquiver et alla s'appuyer contre le rebord du bassin. La fraîcheur de l'eau contrastait tellement avec la température extérieure qu'il refusa d'en bouger jusqu'à ce que l'endroit devienne plus animé. Désireux d'éviter la foule, il battit en retraite avec Chûya vers leur chambre et dévora aussitôt la moitié d'une tablette de chocolat.

- J'avais FAIM. Qu'est-ce que ça creuse de faire du sport !

- Comme si tu devais impérativement maigrir...

- Heureusement que tu as pensé à la crème solaire avant la baignade, reprit Yukki. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un homard jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

- Ça pourrait être drôle pourtant.

L'instant suivant, Yukki lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tête.

- Non, ça c'était drôle.

- La prochaine fois qu'on va à la piscine, je te noie.

- Mon corps te manquerait trop, répliqua le petit blond.

- ... Tu marques un point. Allez, lève-toi maintenant !

- Pas envie, trop fatigué, marmonna Yukki en enfonçant sa tête dans le coussin.

- Même pas pour un repas au McDonald après que j'aie pris mon rendez-vous ?

- HAMBURGER !

Sous les yeux amusés de Chûya, le préfet courut vers la salle de bain, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

- C'est bon, on y va ?

- Et comment qu'on y va !

L'endroit où Chûya voulait absolument aller était en fait un salon de tatouage. Pendant qu'il montrait le dessin souhaité, Yukki fit le tour du magasin en regardant les photos accrochées au mur.

- Tu veux un tatouage toi aussi ? questionna l'homme devant les vitrines.

- Non merci... De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'âge.

- OK. Mais puisque ton pote va payer cher, tu peux avoir l'oreille percée gratos.

Indécis, le petit blond se tourna vers Chûya qui hocha la tête.

- Vas-y, Yukihiro, ils sont réputés pour être respectueux de l'hygiène. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais avoir la boucle d'oreille aussi.

- Bon, d'accord.

- On va revenir vendredi si ça ne vous dérange pas. C'est possible qu'on aille se baigner au Lake Mead entretemps.

- Pas de souci, les jeunes ! Tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de passer en début d'après-midi. Ton tatouage va nous prendre au moins deux heures.

- Ça sera quoi ? voulut savoir Yukki plutôt curieux.

- Surprise... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça a en partie un rapport avec toi.

- ... Avec moi ? bredouilla l'adolescent. Mais... j'en vaux vraiment la peine ?

Chûya s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Arrête de te sous-estimer. Tes qualités compensent largement les quelques défauts qu'on pourrait te reprocher. Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil... Et je ne voudrais pas d'une autre personne avec qui passer les vacances.

Yukki devint écarlate et balbutia :

- ... On va manger ? J'ai vraiment faim là.

- Suis-moi, ce n'est pas loin.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il eut enfin l'occasion de remplir son estomac vide. Il tenta à nouveau de savoir où son voisin allait l'emmener, mais Chûya resta sourd à ses questions.

- Ne te fatigue pas, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. De toute façon, tu n'as plus longtemps à patienter avant d'être fixé.

La nuit tombait lorsque son petit ami lui fit faire demi-tour. Ils montèrent au sommet de la Tour Eiffel et s'installèrent de manière à avoir le _Bellagio_ dans leur ligne de mire, puis Chûya déclara :

- Ecoute et observe, Tenshiko... Le spectacle mérite d'être vu.

Une musique qu'il ne connaissait pas s'éleva bientôt, les jets d'eau de la fontaine devant l'hôtel s'accordant ensuite avec l'air diffusé.

- C'est magnifique, souffla l'adolescent.

La main du brun se referma autour de la sienne et la serra doucement.

- Le morceau vient d'un des films favoris de ma mère. J'ai souvent entendu la bande originale quand j'étais petit.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, Yukki réalisa vite qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson d'amour. Une des phrases l'interpella particulièrement, et il marmonna en rougissant :

- Je suis d'accord avec ce qui est dit... Quand tu es là, il n'y a rien que je puisse craindre.

- ...

Voir l'ancien capitaine muet arracha un sourire à Yukki. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et sans prêter attention aux gens alentour, le petit blond embrassa tendrement son voisin.

- J'ignore combien le voyage va te coûter, et je suis gêné en pensant à tout l'argent que tu dépenses pour moi. Cela dit... J'ai découvert bien des choses que je n'aurais peut-être jamais vues si j'étais avec une autre personne. Se trouver ici, c'est extraordinaire. Ça me donne l'impression de vivre un rêve, avoua-t-il.

- Quant à moi, je ne me voyais pas venir ici sans mon petit ange... Celui pour qui on pourrait déplacer des montagnes.

- ... Merci.

- Rentrons maintenant, une journée bien remplie nous attend... Et d'ici là, j'ai bien envie d'explorer la chambre. Tu es partant ?

Yukki eut un sourire ravi.

- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air enthousiasmé.

- Pervers.

- Coincé.

- Ingénu.

- Rasoir.

- Innocent.

- Rigide.

- Pur.

- In... Attends... Quoi ? Pur, _moi_ ?

- Pas physiquement, non. Mais moralement... Je pense que tout le monde s'accordera à le dire, finit Chûya avec une lueur au fond des yeux.

Assez secoué par l'affirmation, Yukki ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagné la suite.

- On fait quoi demain ? demanda-t-il une fois sorti de la douche.

- Levés tôt pour une excursion aérienne.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'emmène faire un baptême d'hélico au-dessus du Grand Canyon. Un bus passe chercher les touristes devant l'hôtel _Venetian_ pour aller à l'aéroport. Quant au reste, tu verras bien.

Il accueillit le programme avec une joie évidente puis se laissa tomber sur le lit en entraînant Chûya dans son sillage.

- Vivement qu'on y soit !

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi pressé, dit le brun avec un sourire.

- Et si je te faisais plaisir autrement ? suggéra son petit ami.

- Vas-y, ne te retiens pas.

Le lendemain, Yukki fut progressivement tiré du sommeil par de légères pressions exercées sur son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux sur deux iris clairs et s'aperçut que leur propriétaire le tenait encore serré contre lui.

- L'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il.

- Huit heures moins le quart.

L'adolescent bâilla et s'étira longuement, ce qui lui valut d'être comparé à son chat. La remarque le poussa à s'activer, et un peu plus tard, de retour dans la chambre, il se déshabilla à nouveau pour accéder à la requête de son petit ami.

- Tourne-toi, que je te mette de l'écran total. C'est possible qu'on passe un moment en plein soleil tout à l'heure.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre afin que Chûya vienne s'installer au-dessus de lui. Une odeur de monoï monta rapidement, et les gestes du brun sur la peau du plus petit devinrent davantage précis. En fait... cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à un massage sensuel. Il fit tant et si bien que Yukki ferma les yeux et afficha une expression de béatitude totale. Quelques minutes plus tard, une pression bienfaisante sur ses reins lui tira un long soupir. Chûya sourit face à ces réactions positives, abandonna le tube et baissa le sous-vêtement de Yukki.

- Non, haleta le préfet. Arrête... On va manquer la navette pour l'hélicoptère...

- On prendra la suivante alors, répliqua le brun en l'embrassant tendrement. Pour l'instant, j'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, Yukki hocha la tête.

- D'accord... AAAH ! cria-t-il quand Chûya entra en lui.

Le plaisir l'envahit rapidement, tandis que l'ancien capitaine bougeait lentement et déposait de légers baisers le long de son cou.

- Mmmh... Mon amour, je t'en prie... Ne t'arrête surtout pas... C'est si bon !

- Loin de moi cette idée.

Il atteignit l'endroit le plus sensible du corps du petit blond et demanda :

- Tu aimes ?

- Ouiiii... ENCORE !

Il était loin le temps où Yume prétendait qu'il devait se décoincer... Désormais, il se laissait tout le temps aller pendant l'acte, sans hésiter à exprimer son plaisir par des gémissements et des cris, ce qui ravissait Chûya.

- A tes ordres, Yukihiro, souffla-t-il en mouvant avec vigueur.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent juste à temps à l'aéroport pour le vol de dix heures. Yukki posa sur son petit ami un regard chargé de reproche, et Chûya afficha une mine contrite en murmurant qu'il s'excusait. Le préfet lui pardonna un peu plus tard en découvrant la vue dans le Grand Canyon.

- C'est vraiment superbe... Les vacances me resteront une nouvelle fois en mémoire.

Sa réaction positive soulagea le brun avec lequel il échangea un sourire. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le paysage en restant indifférent au vol de l'hélicoptère, plus mouvementé que celui d'un avion. Seule la chaleur étouffante le dérangea lorsqu'il partit se réfugier sous le chapiteau où avait lieu la restauration.

- Tu penses que ça va lui plaire ? demanda-t-il un peu plus tard, en montrant à Chûya un bracelet sur le stand d'artisanat indien.

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas trop du genre à porter ça... Mais puisque c'est pour son anniversaire, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle refuse.

Ils passèrent le début d'après-midi au _Venetian_ où Yukki découvrit le musée des statues de cire et les canaux intérieurs utilisés pour déplacer les touristes grâce à des gondoles, puis Chûya le conduisit dans le centre commercial face à leur hôtel.

La porte d'un magasin spécifique n'était pas encore franchie que Yukki déclara :

- Je te vois venir... Et c'est non.

- iPhone 8, IPad 5 ou Mac, je te laisse choisir, répliqua son petit ami sans tenir compte de son refus.

- J'imagine que tu n'abandonneras pas, soupira le préfet.

- Bien deviné.

Yukki capitula et parcourut l'allée centrale en observant les produits concernés, avant de se décider pour le téléphone. Ainsi, il pourrait être en contact permanent avec Chûya à condition de s'éloigner suffisamment des ondes magiques de l'école.

Le lendemain, Chûya dut plaider longuement la cause de leur moyen de transport. Aller passer la journée au Lake Mead et faire du jet-ski puis se baigner enchantait le petit blond... jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que la route se ferait en moto.

- Allez, ne fais pas le gamin ! Ça sera plus pratique pour faire le tour du lac.

- Bon, puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

Il s'empara du casque à contrecœur et refusa de lâcher la taille du pilote jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Sur place, Chûya loua deux jet-skis et indiqua à Yukki comment le diriger.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui, je devrais réussir à me débrouiller.

- Alors on y va !

Les premiers mètres passés, le blond prit confiance en lui et accéléra. C'était plutôt agréable en fait... Sentir le vent contre son visage l'aida à comprendre pourquoi ses amis appréciaient tant le Quidditch.

- Comment tu te sens ? cria son aîné en stoppant quelques instants à ses côtés.

- C'est génial ! dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

- On fait la course ?

- D'accord !

Plus habitué que lui à utiliser le jet-ski, Chûya le dépassa rapidement. Yukki déclara forfait, mais le brun ne ralentit pas pour autant et continua au contraire à prendre de la vitesse. De plus en plus inquiet, Yukki s'efforça de le rattraper. Il se trouvait encore loin lorsque le moteur de la motomarine cala, surprenant son conducteur qui tomba à l'eau en s'assommant au passage contre la coque.

_Mais quel idiot !_

Par chance, le gilet de sauvetage permit à Chûya de rester à la surface, et Yukki l'amena sur la rive où il reprit progressivement conscience.

- Tu sais que tu es imprudent ? gronda Yukki. Un jour, tu auras ma peau !

- Calme-toi, je n'ai rien...

- Parce que j'étais là !

Il inspira et demanda de façon plus posée :

C'est sûr, tu n'as mal nulle part ?

- Non, le rassura son petit ami. J'ai juste besoin de récupérer quelques minutes.

Le préfet lui reprocha son comportement irréfléchi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son véhicule. Yukki insista ensuite pour qu'ils se contentent désormais d'une baignade, et Chûya s'inclina sans protester.

Suite à l'incident, ils passèrent la journée suivante entre leur chambre et la piscine. Pour une fois, Chûya apprécia ce repos forcé, ce qui fit dire au blond qu'il devait s'accorder plus souvent un moment de tranquillité.

- Regarde-toi, tu es complètement noué ! maugréa Yukki occupé à lui prodiguer un long massage.

- T'arrête pas... J'aime quand tu prends soin de moi, marmonna son petit ami presque somnolent.

Avoir été manipulé fit germer une petite vengeance dans l'esprit du préfet. Trop détendu pour protester, Chûya laissa Yukki tout diriger ce coup-ci. Être totalement passif n'avait pas que des inconvénients...

- C'était extra ! lança Yukki, les cheveux ébouriffés suite à leur passage dans le roller-coaster. On recommence ?

- D'accord, mais un seul parcours ! Après, on ira à celui d'un autre hôtel qui comporte aussi un parc d'attractions. D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de tenter le saut à l'élastique qui se trouve devant.

- ... Ça sera sans moi. Déjà que je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te regarder quand tu seras suspendu...

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit le brun avec un sourire. Je ne risque pas grand-chose.

- Si tu le dis...

- Mais oui. Allez, monte !

S'il accepta de décrire ce qui les attendait au Circus Circus, Chûya resta en revanche muet sur la fin d'après-midi.

- Evidemment que je sais ce qu'on va faire ! Mais je ne peux rien te dire parce que je n'y suis encore jamais allé.

- Mouais... Te connaissant, j'ai déjà la garantie que ça vaut le coup.

- Effectivement, je pense que ça nous plaira.

A la sortie de l'Adventuredome, Yukki bénit son estomac vide. Entre la tour de chute, le manège inversé et les montagnes russes... Cela dit, il s'était vraiment amusé, et son petit ami reçut plusieurs compliments.

- Merci, Yukihiro. Tu veux sauver les animaux de la forêt tropicale avec Dora, histoire de souffler un peu ? Ou alors on suit les aventures de Bob l'éponge.

- ... Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

Face à sa mine déconfite, Chûya ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- D'après toi ? Ce que c'est facile de te faire marcher parfois !

Yukki lui donna une tape sur la tête en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, puis les deux garçons redescendirent le Strip vers leur destination suivante.

- Ce qu'ils sont beaux ! s'extasia Yukki face aux lionceaux de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un casino pouvait héberger des bêtes sauvages.

- C'est seulement pour la journée, ils passent leurs nuits ailleurs. N'hésite pas à prendre des photos.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Tu connais la série CSI ?

- J'ai regardé l'intégrale des épisodes de CSI Las Vegas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va se mettre dans la peau d'un enquêteur de la police scientifique pendant une heure et demie.

Le petit blond sourit largement en laissant éclater sa joie :

- Cool ! C'est par où ?

- Suis-moi.

Sur place, Yukki nota toutes les informations utiles et observa attentivement la victime. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que Chûya resté en retrait le fixait avec amusement.

_Une fille en tenue de serveuse, le contenu d'un sac par terre... Elle avait peut-être fini son service ? Et avec ce portable, elle a pu tenter d'appeler à l'aide... Donc ce n'est pas un vol si meurtre il y a, mais comme elle est en partie dissimulée sous des ordures, elle n'était pas seule ici. La photo déchirée permet d'inclure une vengeance probable parmi les mobiles. Cela dit, s'il s'agit effectivement d'une photo d'elle, le nom écrit dessus peut très bien ne pas être le sien. Pas d'autres blessures visibles, alors continuons !_

Le contenu du coffre de la voiture ne lui apprit rien, mais il eut davantage de succès avec l'analyse des éléments.

_Lucy Cannelli, jeune actrice portée disparue... Ça correspond ! Bon... L'autopsie révèle un coup à la tête. Toxicologie négative, pas d'agression sexuelle ni de rapport dans les dernières heures. Plus qu'à comparer les empreintes de la photo et l'ADN du cheveu découvert avec les choix possibles. Juan Martinez, je t'ai eu !_

- Tenez, jeune homme, puisque vous semblez avoir trouvé le principal suspect, voilà ses motivations, dit la femme à la sortie en lui tendant un papier.

- Alors, Yukihiro ?

- C'était génial ! La fille s'est fait tuer parce qu'elle voulait quitter son copain. Il l'a interrompue pendant son travail pour obtenir des explications, le ton est monté, il l'a poussée, et elle s'est cogné la tête sur le sol. Résultat, hématome extra-dural ayant entraîné la mort.

- Toutes mes félicitations, tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! Ça mérite une récompense. Tu es intéressé par une visite au magasin M&M'S ?

Le visage du préfet s'éclaira aussitôt.

- D'après toi ? Oui, je VEUX y aller !

Cette fois, Yukki ne trouva rien à redire à la dépense. De retour à l'hôtel, il se hâta de ranger son bien dans le réfrigérateur sans prêter attention au regard moqueur de son petit ami.

- Tu vas grossir si tu continues à manger ce genre de trucs.

- Ça ne serait pas si mal que je prenne quelques kilos.

- Oh non ! s'écria le brun. Ne change surtout pas, tu es très bien comme ça !

- Mh. Si on descendait nager ? C'est la dernière fois que tu pourras profiter de la piscine.

- Excellente idée.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Allongé sur la table, Chûya observait tranquillement Yukki occupé à détourner les yeux depuis le début, ce qui le faisait presque sourire. L'aiguille s'enfonçant dans sa peau lui tirait parfois quelques grimaces, mais à part ces menus désagréments, il ne ressentait pas trop la douleur supposée.

- Vous vous en sortez comment ? demanda-t-il au tatoueur.

- T'en fais pas, gamin. T'es un dur à cuire, c'est plus facile que d'avoir affaire à une personne douillette. Par contre, ton pote n'a pas l'air d'être en forme !

- J'ai un peu de mal à supporter la vue du sang chez les autres, avoua Yukki.

L'homme interrompit son travail et revint avec une canette.

- Tiens, Blondinet, bois. Un Coca frais ne pourra te faire que du bien !

- Merci.

Une heure plus tard, l'ancien capitaine eut enfin la possibilité de se lever et observa immédiatement le résultat dans un miroir. Un sifflement d'admiration se fit entendre chez Yukki à la vue de l'aigle aux ailes déployées couvrant la totalité du dos de son petit ami. Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas rougir, tandis que le tatoueur appliquait une crème cicatrisante et posait un pansement en donnant ses conseils.

- La cicatrisation prendra environ deux semaines. D'ici là, et même dans les jours qui suivent, interdiction d'aller dans l'eau ou de prendre des bains ! Pas non plus d'exposition au soleil pendant au moins un mois. Pour les soins, utilise un savon antiseptique, sèche-toi en tapotant avec une serviette propre, et fais appliquer la crème une ou deux fois par jour. Ta copine pourra s'en charger après s'être lavé les mains. Ça serait bien aussi que tu portes des vêtements larges en coton pendant la quinzaine à venir, le meilleur étant de garder le tatouage à l'air. Et quand les croûtes seront parties, oublie pas de rester à l'ombre. Plus tard, pense à t'hydrater et mettre une protection solaire à 60. Ton aigle n'a pas de couleurs, mais c'est préférable de ne pas trop t'exhiber sur les plages.

Chûya hocha la tête et se rhabilla avec précaution. De son côté, Yukki serra les dents au moment où son oreille fut percée, puis le brun l'imita sans vraiment réagir. Il paya ensuite, et revenu à l'Encore, le blond se chargea de ranger la majorité de leurs affaires. Terminé, le séjour dans la ville du jeu... Encore dix jours à Los Angeles, et ce serait le retour à Tôkyô.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! hurla Katherine le lendemain soir.

- Une preuve d'amour ? proposa Chûya en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Maman, pourquoi tu cries ? Ooooh, c'est beau !

Manifestement enthousiaste, Alicia courut vers son demi-frère et demanda à observer son dos.

- Il est trop chouette ton dessin ! Tu en penses quoi, Yuhiro ?

- J'aime beaucoup, commenta le petit blond afin de calmer Katherine.

- Daddy, viens voir le dessin dans le dos de Chûya !

- Effectivement, approuva Ryan, c'est très réussi. Un peu grand cela dit... Mais chapeau à l'artiste !

- Tu as payé combien ? voulut savoir la praticienne.

- Maman, ne pose jamais une question dont la réponse risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Heureusement qu'il est là, _lui_ ! S'il savait ce que tu faisais avec son argent...

L'ambiance devint subitement glaciale, et Katherine porta une main à sa bouche. Ryan fronça les sourcils, et Yukki se demanda de qui la mère de son petit ami avait parlé.

- On s'était mis d'accord pour rayer son existence de nos vies, déclara calmement le brun en se retenant pour ne pas exploser. Oublie-moi pour le dîner. Je mangerai en haut. Yukihiro, libre à toi de m'accompagner.

D'abord indécis, Yukki se dépêcha de suivre Chûya jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait compris qu'il devait garder ses interrogations pour lui et se contenta d'étreindre doucement son voisin lorsqu'ils furent allongés l'un contre l'autre.

- Non, je ne veux rien savoir, dit-il quand il remarqua que Chûya allait parler. Tu me raconteras quand tu en auras vraiment envie, pas pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Je t'adore, mon ange.

Yukki lui répondit en l'embrassant et s'installa sur lui dans le but d'appliquer les soins quotidiens.


	23. Chapter 23

**Nouveau warning... et normalement, ce sera le dernier !**

* * *

><p>- Alors, tes vacances ? demanda Yukki en retrouvant son amie dans le train.<p>

- Je me suis jamais autant fait chier. Y avait rien de passionnant chez moi... J'ai fini par écrire à Yoshida pour savoir si ses vieux embauchaient des saisonniers dans leur restau.

- Attends... _Toi_, aller chez Misaki ?

- Ouais... Pour te dire à quel point j'étais désespérée. Le point positif, c'est que j'ai gagné du fric. Et on a vu un match ensemble.

- Tu vois que tu n'as pas complètement perdu ton temps.

- Te fous pas de moi, marmonna Yume. J'suis sûre que tu t'es éclaté à Los Angeles.

Le préfet acquiesça après une hésitation.

- Oui, c'était bien. J'ai aussi passé une semaine à Las Vegas.

- ... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'envie. Allez, raconte... T'as fait quoi exactement ?

Il lui fallut tout le trajet pour répondre aux questions de l'attrapeuse. Une fois à l'école, l'état d'esprit de la jeune fille changea radicalement.

- Ça t'embête si je viens un peu dans ta chambre ?

- Euh, non... Pourquoi ?

- Y a quelqu'un que j'ai pas envie de voir.

Les sourcils froncés, Yukki insista :

- Tu t'es fâchée avec Misaki pendant que tu travaillais ?

- Nan, c'est pas elle.

- Alors qui ?

- ... Ueda.

- Parce que tu lui en veux encore ?

- J'ai juste pas envie de le croiser, répéta-t-elle.

- Ça fait quand même un mois et demi... Tu devrais t'excuser, je crois que ça réglerait le problème.

- M'excuser, moi ? Tu t'adresses pas à la bonne personne !

L'adolescent soupira.

- OK, je laisse tomber... Concernant ma chambre, je vais y réfléchir.

- Bonjour l'amitié...

- Ne joue pas les martyres et assume tes bêtises pour une fois !

- ... Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien.

Ueda sortit de ses pensées dès le lendemain matin, quand elle trouva un bouton de gakuran **(l'uniforme scolaire des garçons)** dans le casier de sa table habituelle.

- Dis, Yuchan... C'est à toi ? demanda-t-elle à la pause déjeuner.

Surpris, l'adolescent examina sa veste et répondit par la négative.

- Il est tombé quand j'ai pris un bouquin, mais y a rien qui pourrait m'indiquer à qui il est. Tu pourrais m'aider en utilisant ton odorat canin ? Parce que si je dois regarder la veste de tous les garçons...

- Ce soir alors ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit pressé.

- Pas vraiment... Mais ça m'intrigue un max. C'est trop bizarre qu'un type me fasse une déclaration anonyme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yukki entama la mission dont son amie l'avait chargé et parcourut toute l'école. Il dut finalement faire demi-tour et s'arrêta pour réfléchir.

_Voyons... Qui préférerait rester dans l'ombre au lieu de parler directement à Yume ? Avec le succès qu'elle a, ça paraît vraiment étonnant..._

- Hé, Awaji ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Ueda ? On devait discuter du prochain match, mais il est introuvable.

Le loup se tourna vers l'élève qui l'interpellait et secoua la tête.

- Ah, mince... Il est bizarre en ce moment, depuis la rentrée il ne décroche plus un mot. C'est même rare qu'il soit dans sa chambre avant la dernière sonnerie.

- Désolé, on ne se voit plus que pendant les cours, annonça Yukki de nouveau humain.

L'adolescent soupira longuement.

- OK, merci quand même, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Derrière lui, le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Ueda qui s'isole et qui ne s'intéresse même plus au Quidditch ? Intéressant... Je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer dans les jours à venir._

- Ça y est, tu as trouvé à qui le bouton appartient ? questionna Yume dès son retour.

- Je pense avoir deviné.

- Alors dis-moi tout !

- Non.

- YUCHAN, ESPÈCE DE SADIQUE ! REVIENS ICI QUE JE TE FASSE CRACHER LE MORCEAU !

- Attrape-moi d'abord, répliqua le préfet avant d'adopter sa forme d'Animagus.

Dépitée, Yume tourna les talons et monta les marches en marmonnant des grossièretés.

La nuit suivante, alors que Yukki dormait paisiblement contre son petit ami, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence. Sans faire de bruit, l'intrus stupéfixa celui qui ne l'intéressait pas puis s'approcha de sa future victime. Un instant plus tard, le petit blond se réveilla en sursaut quand une main fut plaquée contre sa bouche, et la vue de son agresseur lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Chûya... ! articula-t-il péniblement.

- Ne te fatigue pas, il n'est pas en mesure de t'entendre. Un Stupéfix a suffi pour qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de me déranger. Crie au secours ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et il en paiera lourdement les conséquences.

Vaincu par la menace, Yukki cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Tu m'as manqué pendant ces cinq semaines, Awaji. Autant commencer dès maintenant à rattraper le temps perdu.

Iwaki souleva ensuite le drap et eut un sourire satisfait en constatant que le préfet ne portait qu'un boxer.

- Parfait, ça me facilitera les choses.

Il tira brutalement Yukki hors du lit et l'obligea à s'agenouiller. Malgré tout, l'adolescent refusa d'obéir, et l'exaspération envahit le professeur.

- Si tu n'agis pas, c'est sur ton copain que je me satisferai.

L'effroi se refléta sur le visage du petit blond qui se pencha immédiatement.

- Bien, esclave, tu vois quand tu veux ! Ce que tu es doué... J'aimerais bien savoir le nombre de garçons sur lesquels tu t'es exercé pour arriver à un si bon résultat !

- Un seul, dit faiblement Yukki après s'être écarté.

Sa réponse pourtant franche lui valut un coup de poing au visage.

- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas mentir ?

- C'est la vérité, je vous jure...

En colère cette fois, Iwaki força l'adolescent à revenir vers lui et lui ordonna d'avaler, ce qui fit monter la nausée chez le garçon. Satisfait, l'homme le releva sans ménagement pour le plaquer face au mur. D'abord tenté de se rebeller, Yukki se souvint peu après des risques concernant son petit ami, et il ferma les yeux tandis que son agresseur donnait un premier coup de rein. Il serra les dents mais ne put retenir les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Arrête de pleurer, tu es pitoyable.

- C'est votre faute...

- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien.

- Je préfère ça.

Son calvaire se poursuivit durant une heure. Allongé sur le ventre, il ne réagissait plus aux mouvements ni aux râles de l'adulte. Finalement, ce dernier se rajusta, et Yukki demanda d'une voix ténue :

- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ?

- Parce que tu es distrayant. Dès que j'ai lu dans ton esprit, j'ai su que je pourrais m'amuser longuement avec toi. Et pour tout te dire... Je m'ennuierai beaucoup lorsque j'aurai enfin réussi à te briser.

- ...

- Ensuite, je verrai ce que vaut celui que tu aimes tant... Et peut-être que je terminerai avec Nakamura ou Yoshida, voire les deux.

Yukki se précipita sur lui, mais il fut aussitôt jeté au sol où Iwaki le roua de coups.

- Petit naïf... Comme si tu faisais le poids face à moi !

Perclus de douleur, l'adolescent répondit dans un souffle :

- Je vous en prie... Ne vous en prenez pas à Chûya...

- Le jour où tu seras en mesure de me tenir tête, j'y réfléchirai. Mais d'ici là, ton copain fera toujours partie de mes plans.

L'enseignant dut passer un long moment à faire disparaître les traces sur le corps de sa victime. Un sort d'oubli à Yukki puis une annulation d'enchantement sur Chûya, et il quitta la pièce l'esprit tranquille.

La première moitié de septembre fut vécue par Yume comme une période de tension. Yukki était resté muet sur le propriétaire du bouton de veste, et elle passait du temps à observer les garçons dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité de son admirateur. Dans le même temps, le match qui allait l'opposer à Ueda approchait, et elle n'était toujours pas décidée à avoir le moindre échange avec son camarade.

- Ce que tu es bornée, soupira le préfet. Puisque je ne lui en veux pas, pourquoi tu t'obstines dans ce comportement idiot ?

- Yuchan, on se connaît depuis plus de six ans. Tu devrais savoir que je ne m'excuse jamais auprès des autres excepté ma famille, Sato à la limite, et toi.

Le blond décida d'abandonner et partit faire sa ronde seul. Alors qu'il atteignait les limites de l'école, un mouvement lointain attira son regard, et il se dirigea immédiatement vers le garçon solitaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je préfère être au calme sans personne pour me déranger.

Yukki ignora l'allusion et poursuivit :

- Je vais te donner un conseil, libre à toi d'agir en conséquence. Ça fait un moment que Yume cherche à savoir qui a "perdu" son bouton de veste, et elle commence à demander à certains s'il leur appartient. Si j'étais toi, je me bougerais avant que l'un d'eux l'ait convaincue que le bouton est à lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis responsable de cette mise en scène ?

- Même toi, tu ne peux pas tromper l'odorat d'un loup.

- Tricheur.

- La fin justifie les moyens, répliqua Yukki. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça. Mais réagis avant qu'elle s'éloigne définitivement.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Le jour du match arriva, inquiétant le blond et rendant son amie anxieuse : ils se demandaient tous deux comment les retrouvailles avec Ueda se dérouleraient. Yume en oublia même d'encourager son équipe dans les vestiaires, ce qui ne rassura pas les joueurs se résignant déjà à une défaite. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu le changement de dernière minute qui leur fit l'effet d'un coup de massue.

- COMMENT ÇA, UEDA A DÉCLARÉ FORFAIT ?!

- Arrêtez de crier ! ordonna l'arbitre. J'ignore pour quelle raison il a délégué le poste de capitaine au gardien. L'attrapeur de l'équipe de réserve va le remplacer.

La petite brune fut partagée entre soulagement et déception. Au moins, elle avait beaucoup plus de chances de s'emparer du Vif d'or... D'un autre côté, les bizarreries de son homologue amenaient une foule de questions à son esprit. Elle fit un effort pour mettre ses interrogations entre parenthèses, serra distraitement la main du capitaine provisoire et enfourcha son balai quand le coup de sifflet retentit.

Avoir perdu de cent-vingts points - ils avaient marqué neuf buts au moment où Yume saisit la petite balle- entraîna chez les joueurs adverses un fort ressentiment envers leur capitaine. Si Ueda vint s'excuser en prétextant une forte fièvre due à un rhume, personne ne fut dupe. A commencer par Yume qui hésitait pourtant à le confronter afin d'obtenir la vraie raison de son absence.

Octobre était déjà bien entamé lorsque Chûya annonça à son petit ami qu'il serait absent plusieurs semaines. Attristé par la nouvelle, Yukki se promena sans but dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne l'assomme net.

Il reprit conscience dans une salle qu'il connaissait bien et voulut se redresser, mais l'affolement le gagna quand il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché sur une table... Et entièrement déshabillé.

- Enfin, tu te réveilles ! Je ne pensais pas t'avoir frappé trop fort pourtant.

La mine enjouée d'Iwaki l'effraya. D'ordinaire, le professeur n'affichait qu'un visage impassible... Ce qu'il avait à l'esprit ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors, Awaji, comment tu vas depuis le dernier cours ?

- ... Vous êtes bizarre... Quelqu'un vous a lancé un sortilège d'allégresse ?

- Non, pas besoin. Savoir que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec toi me contente largement.

- Vous amuser avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Iwaki soupira longuement.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Puisque les gestes marquent souvent plus que les mots, je vais te donner un aperçu de la soirée.

Il alluma une cigarette, et quelques instants plus tard les premiers cris du petit blond retentirent dans la pièce. Anesthésié par la douleur, l'adolescent ne put résister au moment où son agresseur le força à écarter les cuisses. Il pénétra Yukki d'un seul coup, ce qui entraîna un hurlement du garçon et lui valut une gifle magistrale.

- La ferme ! Je te rappelle que les jouets ne sont pas censés se plaindre !

- ... jouet.

- Pardon ?

- Pas... votre... jouet.

- Oh si. Et tu vas voir, c'est loin d'être terminé.

L'Imperium fut levé en même temps que la disparition de ses liens, et il essaya de s'asseoir. Mais la souffrance encore trop présente le fit tomber de la table, et l'adulte le releva en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

- Bon, on dirait que je vais devoir te rafistoler un peu.

- Vous êtes fou, murmura le préfet à bout de forces.

- Ne sois pas si insultant. Ta vie serait beaucoup moins trépidante sans moi.

- Pauvre cinglé.

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut à la poitrine le projeta contre un bureau, et il se cogna la tête sur le sol. Quelques instants plus tard, Iwaki constata qu'il s'était assommé et le gifla pour le faire revenir à lui.

- Je comptais te laisser partir, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu mérites d'être puni pour cette insulte et je sais exactement comment m'y prendre.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant du drame qui se jouait, Ueda entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers la salle de sortilèges. En général, il comprenait la majeure partie des sujets abordés, mais d'autres préoccupations venaient supplanter ses acquis au point qu'il doive demander un peu d'aide à l'enseignant.

Le battant était entrouvert à son arrivée, et il poussa silencieusement la porte... Pour se dissimuler au mieux l'instant suivant, lorsqu'il eut repéré l'élève recroquevillé sur une table.

_Awaji..._

Sa peau était couverte de bleus et de lacérations, auxquels s'ajoutaient plusieurs marques de morsures. Du sang coulait le long de ses poignets, et de sa place Ueda aperçut une phrase inscrite sur son torse.

"_J'appartiens à Iwaki."_

Malgré son état, Yukki parvint à articuler :

- Au... sec...

- Ne sois pas si impatient, Awaji, j'arrive ! dit l'adulte depuis la pièce voisine. Je n'ai qu'à trouver quelques moyens de distraction, et on pourra à nouveau s'amuser.

L'adolescent était si faible qu'il fut incapable de protester. Atterré et se demandant comment agir sans le mettre davantage en péril, Ueda remarqua des traces blanchâtres maculant les cuisses de son camarade. Il en devina instantanément l'origine et fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût envers l'enseignant.

- Voilà ! Rien de tel que de l'eau froide pour te réveiller.

Iwaki jeta le contenu du seau sur Yukki en retournant le récipient d'un seul coup. Le préfet se mit aussitôt à trembler et voulut secouer la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser du liquide glacé, mais le professeur l'empoigna brutalement par les cheveux.

- Tsss, on ne prend pas d'initiative tant que je ne l'ai pas autorisé.

En guise de représailles, il mordit cruellement sa victime à la base du cou. La plainte de Yukki le fit sourire, alors que Ueda encore dissimulé par l'armoire ressentait la douleur du garçon et en avait presque mal. Il comprit que Yukki luttait pour rester conscient en dépit de ce qu'il subissait. A en juger par la pâleur de son visage, il risquait de ne jamais refaire surface s'il perdait connaissance...

- Et maintenant, le bouquet final !

L'horreur saisit Ueda à la vue du petit générateur et des électrodes que l'adulte plaça à des endroits précis. Awaji ne tiendrait pas face à un tel traitement !

Il se désillusionna et marcha le plus vite possible vers Iwaki, mais l'interrupteur de la batterie fut baissé avant qu'il soit arrivé à destination. Un hurlement de douleur comme il n'en avait jamais entendu franchit les lèvres de Yukki tandis qu'une odeur de chair brûlée se répandait dans la pièce. Ueda sentit son estomac se nouer : le cri de son camarade l'avait réellement secoué, ce qui le poussa à agir vite. D'autant plus que le professeur se régalait du spectacle et s'apprêtait à recommencer.

- Hé, vous ! dit l'attrapeur en s'emparant d'une chaise.

Sans se soucier des conséquences, il leva son arme improvisée et frappa Iwaki avec en y mettant toute sa force. Cela ne suffisant pas, il lança un Impero à l'enseignant et décida de s'amuser un peu.

_"Cognez-vous la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que vous vous assommiez."_

Il mit fin au sort, retira les électrodes du corps du blond et le débarrassa de ses liens. Il se mit ensuite à frictionner doucement la peau mouillée de Yukki, en faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur ses blessures.

- Ue... da ? murmura Yukki en ouvrant les yeux.

- Ouais, Awaji, lui-même.

- Aide-moi...

- Evidemment, imbécile, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais t'abandonner à ton triste sort ?

- Derrière... toi... Attention...

L'avertissement permit à Ueda d'éviter de justesse le poing de l'adulte. Entraîné par son élan, Iwaki heurta une table, et le brun put l'assommer pour de bon.

- Il est borné lui... Allez, direction l'infirmerie ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Yukki après avoir ligoté l'autre.

Il remarqua aussitôt que le petit blond s'était évanoui et que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus ténue.

- Awaji ? Awaji, tu m'entends ?! Oh nom de... Accroche-toi !

_S'il meurt, Nakamura va me tuer._

Il protégea Yukki avec une couverture et le transporta rapidement d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Heureusement que les élèves étaient tous dans leurs dortoirs... La porte de l'infirmerie était fermée à son arrivée, ce qui le fit jurer à haute voix, et il donna des coups de poing dedans.

- Ouvrez, merde, marmonna-t-il. Awaji ne peut pas rester dans cet état !

Il s'apprêtait à enfoncer l'obstacle quand une clé tourna dans la serrure.

- Quel est l'idiot qui... Ueda ?!

- Pas le temps de vous expliquer, Mori-san. On a un cas beaucoup plus urgent à traiter.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la responsable à la vue du visage méconnaissable de Yukki.

- Awaji, répondit sombrement l'attrapeur.

- Kami-sama... Entrez vite !

Pendant qu'elle rassemblait le nécessaire, Ueda allongea précautionneusement Yukki sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte puis tira les rideaux autour.

_Comment il a pu supporter ça ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps ça dure ?_

- Ueda, même si vous n'en avez pas envie, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir.

L'adolescent hésita un moment, avant que la raison prenne le dessus. Iwaki devait être mis hors d'état de nuire.

- Par inadvertance, je l'ai découvert en train d'être torturé dans une salle de classe.

- ... Un si gentil garçon, torturé... ? Qui a bien pu lui faire du mal ?

Le choc passé, la conscience professionnelle de l''infirmière reprit le dessus.

- Enlevez la couverture.

L'état de Yukki lui tira une exclamation horrifiée, particulièrement lorsqu'elle lut l'inscription. Comment une personne pouvait-elle infliger cela sans éprouver le moindre remords ?

- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Ueda alors que l'infirmière passait doucement de l'eau froide sur les coupures et les brûlures du blond.

- Je crois que oui, ce petit est coriace. Mais je vais vous dire ce que je pense : Iwaki mérite de subir au centuple ce qu'il a infligé. Heureusement pour Awaji, je devrais être capable de supprimer toute trace de sévices physiques. Moralement, en revanche... Le pire est à craindre.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

- Ramenez-moi d'autres compresses. Je n'en aurai pas assez pour nettoyer tout ce sang.

Sa tâche accomplie, l'infirmière lava soigneusement Yukki et versa quelques gouttes d'essence de Dictame sur les contusions de son patient. Au grand soulagement de Ueda, une fumée verdâtre s'éleva au contact entre les plaies et la potion, et l'ensemble des coupures disparut en laissant la place à une peau neuve.

- Voilà... Il ne lui restera aucune cicatrice. Je vais lui donner de quoi dormir tranquillement. Quant à vous, allez vous coucher. Et si vous croisez Nakamura... Libre à vous de lui raconter ce qui est arrivé. Par contre, je ne veux pas la voir ici avant deux jours. Awaji a vraiment besoin de repos.

- Entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il cheminait en direction des dortoirs sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressasser ce qu'il avait vu, une fille surgit dans son dos et le retint par la manche.

- Euh, Ueda, je... je sais que j'ai pas été vraiment diplomate la dernière fois qu'on a causé. Mais tu es peut-être le seul qui pourra me répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Yuchan et moi, on devait réviser pour les examens du trimestre, mais il n'est toujours pas dans sa chambre et je l'ai trouvé nulle part. Comme tu sais mieux que moi ce qui se passe dans l'école... T'as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?

L'attrapeur hésita longuement. Fallait-il lui avouer la vérité ?

- Ecoute, Nakamura, je...

- Y a un problème, c'est ça ? Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à Yuchan ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Il est à l'infirmerie.

- Et pourquoi t'as rien dit avant ? Crétin !

- Je ne pouvais pas ! Il a été...

Yume le laissa planté dans le couloir et partit à toute vitesse, obligeant son homologue à la rattraper.

- Attends ! Mori interdit qu'on lui rende visite.

- ... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

Dans le but d'éviter les éventuels indiscrets, Ueda l'entraîna dans la classe la plus proche et verrouilla la porte.

- Tu es la personne la plus proche de lui, donc j'imagine que tu as le droit de savoir.

- T'accouches, oui ou merde ?!

- Voilà. Tout à l'heure, je devais poser des questions au prof de sortilèges, et...

A mesure qu'il racontait, le visage de Yume se décomposa. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

- C'est... Non... Yuchan... Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

- Apparemment, l'autre est doué en ce qui concerne la mémoire.

Contre toute attente, Yume se mit à pleurer franchement et se cala entre les bras de l'attrapeur. Surpris au départ, Ueda réagit finalement en frottant le dos de la petite brune.

- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je pense qu'il s'en remettra. Allez, arrêter de pleurer... Ça te rend moche.

- ... Connard.

- Dit-elle avec une ébauche de sourire.

- Oh, la ferme...

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se dégagea des bras du préfet-en-chef et s'exclama :

- Bon, allons régler son compte au vrai connard !

- Et comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite bouteille.

- J'ai ici un truc très utile pour qu'il crache le morceau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec du Véritaserum ?

- Ça, mon grand, c'est moi que ça regarde. Tu vas le faire boire à ce Veracrasse pendant que je file chercher des profs.

- Pourquoi c'est à moi de me charger de lui ?

Yume lui fit un grand sourire.

- T'es un mec, oui ou non ?

- OK, je te laisse le dernier mot cette fois.

- A tout de suite, beau gosse !

_... Beau gosse ?_

Son étonnement passé, Ueda rebroussa chemin et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'Iwaki n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de ses liens.

- Détache-moi.

- Vous rigolez ? C'est hors de question. Je préfère que vous continuiez à ressembler à un rôti.

- Nakamura t'a vraiment fait un lavage de cerveau. Dire que tu étais mon élève favori...

- Impero !

Sous l'influence du sortilège, l'adulte but le contenu de la fiole sans protester, mais son regard meurtrier indiqua à Ueda qu'il devait resté attaché.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire peur, ironisa-t-il.

L'arrivée de plusieurs enseignants et du directeur précédés de Yume augmenta encore la tension.

- Ueda, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication, déclara la professeure de métamorphose.

- C'est lui qui va vous la fournir. Dites-leur ce que vous avez fait !

- Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Awaji fait des visites régulières dans ma salle de cours. Il est vraiment influençable. Incapable de résister à l'Imperium. Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec lui au cours des dernières semaines, mais ce soir, je m'ennuyais et j'ai voulu innover.

Les sourcils froncés, le directeur demanda :

- Et vous avez innové de quelle façon ?

Iwaki décrivit la séance de torture en détail, faisant écarquiller les yeux à l'enseignante en arts, puis il ajouta :

- Ce merveilleux petit s'est laissé prendre des dizaines de fois. Sur le dos, sur le ventre, à quatre pattes... Je n'ai jamais connu un trou aussi bon, surtout chez quelqu'un de son âge. C'était tellement délicieux d'entrer et de sortir de lui alors qu'il criait ! D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense... Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait aller me le chercher ? J'aimerais vraiment le baiser une dernière fois de toutes les façons possibles, même si ça doit se faire en public.

Seule l'intervention d'un adulte évita à Iwaki d'être étranglé à mains nues par une jeune fille enragée.

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ET DÉGAGEZ DE MON CHEMIN ! JE VAIS EMMENER CET ENFOIRÉ VOIR LE TROLL ET DEMANDER À CE GRAND MACHIN DE FOUTRE SON ENGIN DANS LE CUL DE CE SALOPARD !

- Nakamura, calmez-vous !

- MAIS JE SUIS CALME, BORDEL !

Une main se posa sur le bras de l'attrapeuse et la tira en arrière.

- Nakamura, s'il te plaît, dit doucement Ueda. On a besoin de garder la tête froide.

- ... Ouais, t'as raison.

- Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos actes ? reprit le directeur.

- Quoi, m'être amusé avec lui ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de répréhensible. Il constituait un bon moyen de distraction.

- J'VAIS LE BUTER !

- Ueda, faites-la sortir avant qu'elle ne le tue pour de bon !

- Oui, sensei.

L'adolescent s'empressa d'entraîner sa camarade hors de la pièce et finit par l'attacher le temps que son énervement diminue.

- C'est bon, tu as terminé ta crise ?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? On dirait que ce qui est arrivé à Yuchan ne t'atteint même pas ! s'écria la petite brune.

- Oh si, détrompe-toi. Si je m'en fichais, je l'aurais laissé aux mains du psychopathe.

- Mrf.

- Finite incantatem.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant... Il sera incapable de surmonter tout ça.

Avant qu'elle se mette à pleurer à nouveau, Ueda l'attira contre lui.

- Hé, miss fontaine, ne t'essuie pas le nez sur moi. Je tiens à cette veste même s'il lui manque un bouton.

_Veste ? Bouton qui manque ?!_

- Attends... C'est une blague ?

Le visage rougissant de l'attrapeur lui prouva qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Pourquoi t'as jamais rien dit ?

- Tu m'aurais cru ?

- ... Non.

- Viens, je te ramène à ton dortoir.

Le chemin se fit en silence, les deux sportifs cherchant une solution pour atténuer la future souffrance de Yukki. A l'entrée de son bâtiment, Yume remercia Ueda et se détourna de lui, mais il l'obligea à lui faire face à nouveau. Et de l'autre côté de la porte, chaque élève présent fut témoin du baiser échangé.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Yume.

- ... Toi aussi, Ue... Masato.

Les filles l'assaillirent aussitôt en lui demandant comment le préfet en était arrivé à ce geste. Fatiguée et agacée par l'attitude intéressée dont elle était la cible, Yume les ignora toutes et monta se réfugier dans la chambre de Yukki, là où elle pourrait enfin échapper aux commérages.


	24. Chapter 24

**Pensée spéciale à ma jumelle ^^ bon courage pour cette année !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Allez, avoue que c'est toi qui as embrassé Masato !<p>

- Pour la dernière fois, soupira Yume, l'initiative est venue de lui.

- À d'autres ! insista sa camarade. Entre Yukihiro et Masato, on peut dire que tu es vernie ! T'as couché avec eux ?

- Mais p'tain, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Retourne jouer à la Barbie et mêle-toi de ton cul, pauvre cruche !

Dans le but de fuir le harcèlement dont elle était la cible, elle quitta le bâtiment en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, où Yukki était tenu au secret.

- Bonjour Mori-san... Comment il va aujourd'hui ?

- Toujours en stress post-traumatique. Il reste dans son lit à regarder par la fenêtre, sans parler à qui que ce soit. Au moins, il accepte de manger ce qu'on lui donne, mais je le surprends parfois en train de pleurer. Iwaki l'a complètement brisé.

- ... Vous pensez qu'il s'en remettra un jour ?

- Awaji a beau être coriace, j'ai malheureusement des doutes vu son état actuel.

- Merci pour votre franchise, murmura l'attrapeuse en refoulant ses larmes.

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s'assit en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Déjà, est-ce qu'il allait l'écouter ?

- Tu sais, Yuchan... Les autres commencent à se demander pourquoi t'es pas en cours. Mori a dû arrêter plusieurs élèves qui voulaient entrer pour vérifier ta présence. A part les profs, les seuls à être au courant ce sont Masato et moi. Comme je savais que tu ne serais certainement pas d'accord, j'ai pas écrit à Sato.

A l'entente du nom de son petit ami, les yeux de Yukki se mirent à briller à cause de larmes soudaines. D'abord hésitante, Yume poursuivit :

- Il... il t'a envoyé une lettre. Elle est arrivée ce matin avec le courrier, mais comme le hibou ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'infirmerie, il a déposé l'enveloppe dans ta chambre. Tu veux que je te la lise ou tu préfères le faire toi-même ?

- ... Vas-y, murmura le petit blond après un long silence.

_Tenshiko,_

_Une semaine est passée, encore deux à tenir... Et vu qu'elles me semblent plus longues sans toi, ça ne va pas être facile du tout !_

_J'espère que ton quotidien n'est pas trop monotone et que Yume évite de te mener la vie dure._

- ... MAIS IL SE PREND POUR QUI, LUI ?!

- Dites donc, Nakamura, vous vous croyez sur le marché aux poissons ? Encore un cri et c'est la porte !

- Oui, Mori-san...

La phrase suivante lui fit également froncer les sourcils.

_Si elle lit par-dessus ton épaule comme elle en a l'habitude, dis-lui que je plaisante._

- C'est ça ouais... La prochaine fois, je lui balance mon pied dans les c...

- Continue, fit Yukki avec un pâle sourire.

_Le point positif si j'excepte que je peux voir ma mère plus longtemps cette année, c'est que je bosse avec des gens sympa. Bien la seule chose qui me motive le matin quand je me lève d'ailleurs... A part ça, je pense avoir trouvé ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus._

_Retour le 29 à Tôkyô ! Je viendrai dès que j'aurai rangé mes affaires à l'appart'. Au fait, Grace et ma mère te passent le bonjour._

- Il finit en disant qu'il t'aime.

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Je ne veux pas le repousser encore une fois, j'ai vu à quel point il a souffert à Los Angeles... Et je n'aurai pas la force de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici.

- Déjà que ça devait être vraiment éprouvant...

- Ça n'était rien du tout à côté de ce qu'Iwaki m'a fait subir. J'aimerais tellement avoir oublié quand il reviendra...

- Si ce n'est que ça, j'ai peut-être une solution.

Yume afficha une mine réjouie à l'entente de la voix, et Ueda la rejoignit en saisissant une chaise au passage.

- Quand il était sous Véritaserum, il a laissé entendre qu'il abusait de toi depuis le début de l'année. Puisque tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est qu'il a dû te jeter un paquet de sortilèges d'amnésie. Je ne vois que ça pour te faire oublier toutes ces horreurs.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour que j'arrête d'avoir peur, tu as mon feu vert.

La jeune fille objecta néammoins :

- Sauf que la manipulation mentale pourrait abîmer ton esprit de façon irréversible... Personnellement, je suis contre.

- Je suis toujours partant, insista Yukki. Et vu que je refuse qu'il se trouve à moins de dix mètres, qui va s'en charger ?

- Je peux tenter le coup, suggéra l'attrapeur après une hésitation. Comme j'ai réussi à le maintenir sous Imperium assez longtemps pour te sauver puis lui faire boire la potion de vérité alors qu'il est un expert en sortilèges mentaux, je devrais parvenir à un bon résultat.

- Si jamais tu fais de lui un légume, j'te bute. T'es prévenu.

Ueda lui sourit tranquillement et pointa sa baguette vers Yukki.

- Oubliettes.

- Quand est-ce qu'on saura si ça a fonctionné ? voulut savoir Yume en quittant la pièce.

- A son réveil. D'ici là, pourquoi ne pas faire regretter son comportement à un certain professeur ?

- Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

Dès que l'adolescent eut fait part de son idée, Yume lui sauta au cou.

- Fantastique ! T'es vraiment un génie, mon grand !

- Je sais. Mais répète-le encore, ça me flatte.

- T'es mon génie à moi, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

A la nuit tombée, ils quittèrent discrètement la chambre du préfet-en-chef et passèrent un long moment dans la forêt, avant de descendre dans les sous-sols de l'école en portant une lourde boîte.

- Où est-ce qu'il est enfermé, l'autre con ?

- Dernière pièce à gauche. Fais attention à ne pas louper une marche, ça serait bête qu'on libère notre colis maintenant.

- Me prends pas pour une demeurée, grommela l'attrapeuse.

Leur arrivée bruyante réveilla Iwaki en sursaut, et il dévisagea Yume avec un sourire.

- Nakamura ! Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

- Plutôt coucher avec cet enfoiré de Yamato qu'avec vous ! Bon, Masato, t'es prêt ?

L'adolescent leva sa baguette et acquiesça. Yume stupéfixa l'adulte afin de parer toute fuite lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte, ouvrit ensuite la caisse et s'écarta immédiatement.

- Derrière moi ! ordonna son camarade.

D'abord hésitant, le Détraqueur avait commencé à se diriger vers les élèves. Le Patronus l'obligea ensuite à reculer vers la cellule d'Iwaki où Yume l'enferma malgré son malaise.

- Enervatum ! dit-elle peu après.

L'expression furieuse d'Iwaki suite au sort reçu disparut rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de la créature de l'autre côté de sa minuscule prison.

- Ne me laissez pas avec cette chose !

- Estimez-vous heureux qu'on ait placé des barreaux entre vous et lui, répliqua Yume. Ça me soulage vraiment de penser que vous allez revivre vos pires souvenirs. Peut-être que vous comprendrez enfin la portée de ce que vous avez fait subir à Yuchan... Même si j'en doute.

Poursuivis par les cris suppliants de l'ancien professeur, les deux joueurs quittèrent la pièce en se tenant par la main.

- Tu crois que c'est utile de faire en sorte que personne l'entende ?

- Vu qu'on ne perçoit rien depuis l'extérieur, j'en doute. Fais comme tu veux.

- Pas la peine alors... On va se coucher ?

- Quoi, tu es fatiguée ? s'étonna le garçon.

Yume sourit :

- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais dormir.

- Obsédée.

- Non, c'est juste que j'aime bien ton corps.

- ... D'accord, on monte.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie afin de voir si Yukki allait bien, une annonce dans les haut-parleurs les fit stopper net.

- Nakamura et Ueda de la septième année sont convoqués immédiatement dans le bureau d'Akimoto Takumi-sama.

La petite brune eut un sourire contrit.

- Je crois savoir ce qu'il nous veut.

- Viens. Ça ne devrait pas être trop terrible.

- LEQUEL d'entre vous a eu l'idée de laisser un Détraqueur dans la cellule d'Iwaki ?! asséna le directeur dès que la porte fut refermée.

- Moi, sensei.

Les yeux d'Akimoto s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement.

- Vous voulez dire que vous en êtes responsable et que Nakamura ne vous a pas forcé la main ?

- Dites tout de suite que je suis une fouteuse de merde, marmonna Yume.

- LANGAGE !

- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul.

Elle demanda ensuite avec curiosité :

- Il est dans quel état ? Le Détraqueur a eu assez d'influence sur lui ?

- Mais vous vous entendez ? tonna l'adulte. D'accord, il mérite de payer pour ce qu'il a fait, et vos intentions étaient louables. Cela dit, je n'approuve absolument pas la méthode employée ! Amener une créature aussi dangereuse dans l'école... Vous avez perdu la tête ?!

De plus en plus honteuse, Yume baissa la tête et fixa le sol en attendant le verdict.

- Maintenant, filez d'ici, et allez remercier Hoshina-sensei et Aoki-sensei qui ont intercédé en votre faveur pour vous épargner la sanction.

_C'est plutôt Yuchan qu'on devrait remercier d'être autant aimé des profs._

- Tu vois, une simple promenade de santé ! s'exclama l'attrapeur d'un ton réjoui.

- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, soupira Yume. Bon... Allons voir si le malade est réveillé !

La mine perdue de Yukki toujours allongé l'inquiéta tout d'abord, jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

- Je suis là pour quoi cette fois ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me rappelle de rien...

- Hum... Le choc a dû être plus violent qu'on croyait, répondit Ueda.

- Le choc... ? répéta le petit blond sans comprendre.

- Avant-hier, tu es tombé dans les escaliers et tu t'es cogné la tête au passage, expliqua son amie. La fatigue, sûrement... En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous !

Yukki parut se contenter de cette excuse et acquiesça distraitement. Il se sentait courbaturé, tandis que certains muscles tendus lui faisaient presque mal. Probablement des conséquences dues à sa chute.

- On va te laisser dormir et on reviendra plus tard, reprit Yume en voyant le préfet bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Dors bien !

- Merci, murmura Yukki de plus en plus somnolent.

Ils attendirent que l'adolescent se soit assoupi pour revenir en silence et donner à l'infirmière l'excuse trouvée.

- Comme ça, vous ne serez pas prise au dépourvu s'il en parle.

- Bonne initiative. Vous feriez bien d'en avertir également l'ensemble des professeurs.

Le message transmis, Ueda proposa :

- Ça te dirait un duel amical entre attrapeurs ? Je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir participé au match entre nos équipes respectives.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'affronter parce que je savais que j'allais gagner.

- ... ESPÈCE DE DÉBILE ! C'est vraiment pas digne de toi, une excuse aussi pourrie !

- N'empêche qu'elle est vraie. Tu acceptes de te mesurer à moi, oui ou non ?

- Ouais, allons-y.

À mesure que les jours passaient, l'impatience de Yukki devint de plus en plus évidente, au point qu'il passa la soirée précédant le retour de son petit ami à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

- Tu peux pas t'asseoir cinq minutes ? soupira Yume installée à plat ventre sur le lit. Ou alors je t'assomme, ça réduira ton temps d'attente.

- Ça fait trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu... Je n'ai jamais été séparé si longtemps de lui depuis qu'on est ensemble. Peut-être qu'on devrait éviter de se voir pendant quelques jours de temps en temps ? Ça rendrait peut-être l'éloignement moins difficile...

Yume referma son magazine et le jeta à côté de Kuro qui miaula de protestation avant de se réfugier sous l'armoire.

- Tu sais, Yuchan... Quand tu seras devenu musicien et que tu intégreras un groupe, les séparations seront sûrement inévitables. Si tes futurs potes sont suffisamment connus pour se produire dans des villes différentes, ça te laissera pas le choix.

- ... Je n'y avais pas pensé, soupira le petit blond davantage abattu.

- Cela dit, y a forcément des solutions possibles. Par exemple, tu pourrais rejoindre Sato juste après le concert et revenir dans ta chambre d'hôtel au moment où tu es censé te lever.

Yukki retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu es géniale ?

- C'est qu'une de mes nombreuses qualités, répliqua l'attrapeuse.

Les retrouvailles ne se passèrent pas aussi bien que Yukki l'avait espéré : Chûya affichait une mine sombre en le rejoignant à l'école, ce qui lui fit perdre instantanément sa bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta famille ?

Le brun secoua la tête et attira le préfet vers lui.

- Non, ils vont bien. Ça vient de la nouvelle que j'ai apprise en déposant mes comptes-rendus au ministère. Mon patron a besoin que quelqu'un aille en Europe pendant trois semaines. Une personne impérativement anglophone.

- Ne me dis pas que..., commença Yukki de plus en plus pâle.

- Si... C'est tombé sur moi. Comme j'ai pris plus d'un mois de vacances cet été, il ne me reste pas de marge de manœuvre. J'aurai dix jours de pause à Noël, mais d'ici là, c'est travail et déplacements fréquents.

- À peine revenu, tu dois t'en aller à nouveau... ?

Une tristesse intense envahit le petit blond qui fit un pas en arrière et garda les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce que Chûya l'enlace.

- Tenshiko, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien... J'espère seulement que tu ne partiras plus avant un bon moment.

- Avec un peu de chance, je serai rentré pour ton anniversaire.

- ... Parce que tu ne seras pas là ? murmura Yukki désormais au trente-sixième dessous.

La main de son petit ami se posa sur sa joue dans un geste de regret.

- Malheureusement, ça a de fortes chances de se produire.

- Alors dans ce cas... J'aimerais qu'on profite de la semaine qui s'offre à nous.

Chûya lui sourit tendrement et l'entraîna vers le lit où ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre sans échanger une parole.

Un mois s'était quasiment écoulé, et Yume ne savait plus du tout comment remonter le moral de son ami. Il passait la majorité de son temps libre sur la batterie qu'il parvenait enfin à modifier magiquement.

- Non, ça ne va pas, le son est trop étouffé... Et si j''essayais d'augmenter la capacité de résonnance de la caisse claire ?

- Awaji ? Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, Mori-san. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- J'ai apporté de quoi soulager vos maux de tête, répondit l'infirmière.

- Ah, merci ! s'exclama le petit blond avec soulagement.

Il saisit la bouteille et la déposa sur sa table de nuit afin de ne pas l'oublier.

- Pas plus d'un demi-verre par jour, ou vos migraines deviendront résistantes au remède.

- Je n'en abuserai pas, c'est promis !

- Des migraines, hein ? fit Yume qui était adossée contre le mur face à la porte de la chambre du préfet. Ça peut être dû à quoi d'après vous ?

- Pas mal de choses. Je pense surtout aux sortilèges d'amnésie qu'il a reçus. Est-ce qu'il est triste en ce moment ?

- Sato lui manque beaucoup, alors je dirais oui.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

- Awaji est un garçon sensible et émotif, même s'il s'en cache. S'il est vraiment atteint par la séparation, c'est possible qu'il pleure quand personne ne peut s'en rendre compte.

- Il avouera jamais un truc pareil.

- Non. Veillez bien sur lui... Il est vulnérable malgré l'apparence qu'il donne.

Le lendemain, Yukki fut réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'une jeune fille bondit sur son lit.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE YUCHAN !

- Quel enthousiasme... Et merci.

- Allez marmotte, debout ! Ça fait deux heures que je suis prête !

- ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Yume ?

- J'te rassure, je me mets pas à me lever avec le chant du coq. C'est juste que, euh... Masato a l'habitude de se lever à sept heures, même quand on a pas cours.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira faussement Yukki.

- Bon, bouge maintenant ! Y a des trucs pour toi en bas.

Les "trucs" finirent aussitôt le bonheur de Yukki : un gâteau au chocolat, des friandises et plusieurs paquets l'attendaient sur une des tables.

- On a acheté un CD chacun en demandant à Yume si tu ne les avais pas encore, dit Misaki nommée porte-parole de l'équipe.

Même s'il manquait l'essentiel à ses yeux, le préfet apprécia beaucoup les efforts de ses amis. Le gâteau disparut presque entièrement, la dernière part étant réservée à l'absent involontaire, puis les élèves rejoints entretemps par Ueda passèrent la matinée à discuter et rire. Installé dans le fauteuil le plus à l'écart, Yukki observait son amie avec un léger sourire. Il peinait encore à croire que les deux attrapeurs formaient désormais un couple.

- Tu rêves, Yuchan ?

- Non... Je me disais juste que je n'aurais jamais parié sur vous concernant les relations entre élèves.

- On est mal assorti, c'est ça ?

- Avoue quand même qu'avec toutes les disputes passées, c'est difficile à imaginer que vous sortiez ensemble !

- Mouais, t'as pas tort. Bon, chéri, on va faire un tour ? dit-elle ensuite à haute voix.

- On va faire un tour.

Plusieurs filles dévisagèrent l'attrapeuse d'un air furieux en la voyant main dans la main avec le garçon le plus convoité de l'école. Peu concernée par l'opinion des autres, Yume se contenta de leur tirer la langue et suivit Ueda à l'extérieur.

Suite à leur départ, Yukki retomba dans le mutisme. Encore deux jours avant le retour de son petit ami, les plus longs malheureusement... Au moins, il pouvait éviter d'y songer grâce à ses révisions pour les examens trimestriels. Le départ inexpliqué d'Iwaki et son remplacement par le directeur avaient entraîné une remontée rapide de sa moyenne, prouvant que ses prétendues lacunes étaient dues à l'abaissement de ses notes. Il nageait presque dans le bonheur, plus qu'une personne à retrouver et sa vie serait parfaite.

Aucune lettre ne l'attendait sur son bureau le soir suivant, ce qui lui tira un soupir déçu. Pourquoi Chûya ne lui avait-il pas écrit ?

Il venait de laisser tomber son sac lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Alors, petit ange, tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ?

Yukki sentit son cœur s'affoler et pivota lentement. Non, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

- Je dois rêver... Comment tu as fait pour venir ?

- En négociant un départ avant l'heure, et j'ai pris le premier avion.

- Moi qui t'attendais seulement samedi ! Je vais être vulgaire, mais... P'TAIN, C'EST TROP COOL ! s'écria Yukki en lui sautant dessus.

- C'est bien parce que tu fêtes ton anniversaire que je ne te punis pas pour cette grossièreté ! Allez, prépare tes affaires, ton cadeau t'attend chez moi.

- C'est quoi c'est quoi c'est qu...

Chûya fut forcé de l'embrasser pour qu'il se calme un peu.

- Ne sois pas si impatient... Tu sauras dans quelques minutes.

Malgré tout, Yukki afficha une mine boudeuse jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Aïe, râla-t-il en se cognant dans un meuble. Pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries ?

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

L'instant suivant, le petit blond resta la bouche ouverte et vira à l'écarlate.

- ... Kami-sama... Je... J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

- Elle te plaît ?

- Tu veux rire ?! Une batterie... Je ne pouvais pas avoir un meilleur cadeau ! Tu es vraiment formidable !

Il se releva pour étreindre et embrasser son petit ami puis déclara :

- Je crois qu'on a du temps à rattraper...

- Exact. Et puisque c'est ton anniversaire, tu peux disposer de moi comme tu veux.

Les yeux sombres de Yukki se mirent aussitôt à briller, et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre.

- S'il te plaît, viens ! gémit Chûya un peu plus tard.

Le préfet s'écarta et parut réfléchir. Il demanda finalement à l'ancien capitaine de s'installer dans une position précise, et Chûya s'exécuta sans protester. Bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas subi de cette façon... Et le ressenti s'avérait plaisant dans ses souvenirs.

Satisfait par la tournure que prenaient les choses - voir son petit ami à quatre pattes l'excitait particulièrement- Yukki ne tarda plus et se guida d'une main pour mieux pénétrer Chûya qui en soupira longuement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il dominait, le blond commença par onduler tout doucement malgré son envie croissante. De son côté, le propriétaire des lieux contenait mal sa frustration, ce que Yukki ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Patience, mon amour... Ce n'est que le début.

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur la taille du brun et donna un premier coup de rein, Chûya se mordit la lèvre. Magnanime, Yukki proposa de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début à condition qu'il se laisse aller.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ce sera facile...

Le petit blond sourit, déposa un baiser sur son épaule et honora sa promesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Chûya fut parcouru d'un violent frisson : le torse humide de Yukki venait d'entrer en contact avec son dos trempé.

- Tu auras ma peau, souffla-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'en vois ravi ! déclara le préfet en ponctuant ses phrases par des mouvements plus intenses.

- Tenshiko... Mmmmh... Je t'aime... Et j'adore ce que tu fais... !

- Tes sentiments sont partagés, et tu es vraiment tout pour moi... Mais pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de conclure ?

- D'accord, répondit Chûya complètement à bout.

Il se laissa bientôt retomber sur le matelas, pendant que Yukki se répandait dans son intimité. La jouissance passée, il attira le plus petit entre ses bras et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux. Encore essoufflé, Yukki apprécia énormément ce moment de tendresse.

Ce fut la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qui réveilla les deux garçons le lendemain matin. À moitié endormi, Yukki marmonna après un bâillement :

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que quelqu'un allait venir...

Chûya fronça les sourcils et repoussa les draps alors que le visiteur imprévu insistait.

- Ne bouge pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le batteur obtempéra au début, puis l'angoisse le saisit quand il entendit des éclats de voix à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Subitement inquiet, il quitta le lit à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte après s'être débarbouillé et habillé. Il reçut alors deux regards opposés : celui furieux de son petit ami et l'autre inquisiteur, venant d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Bonjour monsieur, dit-il plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de le dévisager sans répondre et déclara finalement à l'attention de Chûya :

- Voyons, mon garçon, pourquoi ne me présentes-tu pas ton... ami ?

Il s'agissait donc du père de l'ancien capitaine... Ses yeux froids et calculateurs perturbèrent le petit blond qui dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas fuir.

- Je m'appelle...

- Ne lui réponds pas, il n'en a rien à faire, l'interrompit Chûya.

Surpris par la sécheresse du ton, Yukki ferma la bouche et observa l'affrontement silencieux. Visiblement, ce n'était pas l'entente cordiale.

- Mais si, ça m'intéresse. Quel est ton nom ?

- Retourne dans la chambre !

Yukki ne protesta pas davantage et fit demi-tour en laissant toutefois la porte entrouverte. Chûya reprit rapidement :

- Tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait !

- Et que fais-tu des chèques mensuels ? répliqua son père.

- Mais merde à la fin ! L'argent, ça remplace pas des parents ! Ça t'arrangeait bien que je sois en famille d'accueil avec tous tes voyages d'affaire ! Ils s'occupaient de moi, _eux_ !

- Ne me parle pas de cette manière, jeune homme !

- Pour une fois qu'on peut causer, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Pas étonnant que maman soit partie !

Un claquement indiqua à Yukki que l'altercation venait de prendre une mauvaise tournure. L'affolement s'emparant de lui, il quitta la pièce et empêcha l'homme de frapper à nouveau.

- Arrêtez ! supplia-t-il.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, rétorqua l'autre en le saisissant brutalement par le col.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher ! gronda Chûya. Tu crois qu'être le patron multi-millionnaire d'une grande société t'accorde tous les droits ?

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres.

La joue douloureuse suite au coup, Yukki posa sur son agresseur un regard teinté d'incompréhension.

- Je ne comprends pas comment un homme dans votre genre a pu donner naissance à une personne aussi formidable que Chûya, souffla-t-il.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda le chef d'entreprise de plus en plus menaçant.

Il leva à nouveau le poing, mais Chûya s'interposa.

- Fous-lui la paix ! Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi et que je ne devrais même pas te laisser entrer dans _mon_ appartement !

Genjirô Sato retrouva son calme olympien en un instant et répondit :

- Soit, je te laisse dans ton "chez-toi" . Mais ne compte pas avoir de mes nouvelles avant longtemps à l'exception des chèques.

- Comme si ça allait me manquer... Maintenant, dehors !

- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, acheva l'homme en faisant un signe de tête vers Yukki.

_C'est bien loin d'être réciproque... Espèce d'hypocrite._

- Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça.

- Ton père...

- Géniteur.

- Ton géniteur est effrayant.

- C'est surtout un sale type qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. Il est parti de rien, et maintenant qu'il se trouve au sommet de l'échelle il a pris la grosse tête. Tout ça parce qu'il est bourré de fric... Quand j'étais petit, je trouvais sympa de passer les vacances dans les Caraïbes, à Ibiza ou à Saint-Tropez. Il a aussi des points de chute en Europe et à New York. Mais la situation familiale a fini par se dégrader, et je ne m'amusais plus du tout. Le voir en compagnie des nanas avec lesquelles il s'affichait sur son yacht me rendait malade... Puis ma mère est partie.

Il soupira ensuite :

- Je regrette souvent de ne pas avoir pu la suivre.

- Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Elle voulait retourner chez elle avec moi, mais c'était l'autre qui avait l'argent et un boulot, donc... Le juge a vite tranché.

Yukki eut un petit sourire.

- Vois le bon côté des choses : grâce à ça, nos chemins se sont croisés.

La bouche de Chûya se posa doucement contre la sienne en guise de réponse.

- Oui... Et tu es de loin la meilleure rencontre que j'ai faite.

- ...

Une rougeur prononcée couvrit les joues du batteur, et son petit ami lui caressa les cheveux en affichant une mine amusée. Il ramena ensuite Yukki à l'école en lui assurant qu'il ne partirait pas de sitôt. Soulagé, le préfet gagna sa chambre où une fille lui sauta dessus dès la porte ouverte.

- Ah, te voilà toi ! Mince, t'es pas avec Sato... C'est con, je devais lui parler aussi !

- À quel sujet ?

- Ça te branche de retourner passer les vacances de Noël à la montagne ? On pourra skier gratos grâce à Yoshida !

Yukki eut un grand sourire.

- Évidemment que je suis partant ! Et puisque je viens, Chûya va m'accompagner, aucun doute là-dessus.

- Je sens que ça va être super de se retrouver à quatre ! se réjouit l'attrapeuse.

- Quatre ? Comment ça, quatre ?

Son amie fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Tu crois quand même pas que Masato va rester seul ici ?

- Euh... Tu lui as demandé au moins ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je l'embarque, un point c'est tout !

- OK, ma question était inutile, soupira faussement Yukki. On prend l'avion ?

- Nan, le Shinkansen ! Ça sera plus sympa de rester ensemble pendant le voyage.

Les premiers flocons étaient apparus depuis une semaine lorsque plusieurs jeunes se retrouvèrent devant la gare dans le quartier de Marunôchi.

- Salut les gars ! lança Yume sans lâcher la main de son voisin. Z'êtes prêts ?

Ployant quelque peu sous le poids de son sac, Yukki se contenta de hocher la tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, Chûya dut lui venir en aide pour déposer le bagage au-dessus de leurs sièges. A peine s'était-il assis que la tête du petit blond déjà endormi vint à la rencontre de son épaule, ce qui le fit sourire.

À Nagano, Yume qui connaissait déjà la route entraîna les garçons vers les taxis face à la gare et donna l'adresse du restaurant.

- Yoshida m'a dit de filer la voir tout de suite pour qu'elle nous prête le matériel. J'ai trop hâte de faire de la luge et du ski, et je sens qu'on va s'éclater !

Yukki remarqua alors que Ueda ne semblait pas partager leur enthousiasme et affichait une pâleur inexpliquée. Il s'apprêtait à lui en demander discrètement la raison lorsque Yume le tira à sa suite dans la voiture.

- Bon, Yuchan, amène-toi !

- Oui, j'arrive.

Au lieu d'imiter Yume et Ueda qui s'installaient dans une des chambres, Yukki décida de rendre visite à Misaki pour obtenir le nécessaire. La jeune fille ravie de le voir l'invita à venir manger avec les autres quand il en aurait envie, proposition qu'il accepta.

- Heureusement que tu es venu avec moi, soupira-t-il un peu plus tard à l'attention de Chûya. Ils pèsent leur poids ces machins !

- On peut transplaner, ça ira plus vite.

- Mais...

- Personne ne nous regarde, Yukihiro.

- D'accord, abdiqua le blond en saisissant le poignet de son voisin.

Le lendemain, Yukki et Chûya partirent les premiers afin de tester directement la piste rouge. Ueda prétexta qu'il n'avait pas skié depuis longtemps, et Yume accepta qu'ils démarrent par la verte en fin d'après-midi lorsque les skieurs commencèrent à s'en aller.

- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air rassuré.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Le dernier en bas est une mauviette !

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Yume descendit la piste déserte pour la quatrième fois. Elle attendit quelques instants puis se retourna en essayant de ne pas rire en pensant à une nouvelle chute de l'attrapeur, mais Ueda était invisible. Les sourcils froncés, elle abandonna ses skis et fit demi-tour en s'aidant des bâtons. Un creux dans la neige au tiers de la piste attira finalement son regard, entraînant une inquiétude croissante. Elle s'en approcha et se pencha avec précaution.

- Masato ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais elle réussit à distinguer une silhouette quelques mètres plus bas, ce qui lui fit renouveler son appel.

- Oui...

- Bouge pas, j'arrive !

- Non, ne descends...

- WAAAAAAAAH ! cria-t-elle en perdant l'équilibre.

- ... pas.

Un tas de poudreuse amortit le choc, lui épargnant ainsi la moindre fracture. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, frotta son visage et s'agenouilla à côté du garçon.

- J'allais trop lentement, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'éviter la crevasse, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais comment t'as fait ? Normalement, t'aurais pu te retenir avec les bâtons !

- C'est la première fois que je fais du ski, marmonna Ueda.

- ... Quoi ? Et pourquoi t'as rien dit ?!

- Tu aurais ri.

- Imbécile ! s'écria Yume plutôt furieuse. Ta fierté compte plus que tout maintenant ? Regarde où ça t'a mené !

Ueda répliqua calmement :

- Oui, je sais que j'ai gaffé. Ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

- Si, maugréa la petite brune. Allez, debout, faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Arrête de faire le gamin et lève-toi !

- Avec une jambe cassée ? Désolé, ce ne sera pas possible.

- Tu... tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? bredouilla Yume devenue toute pâle.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- ... On est dans la merde.

- Comme tu dis.

Le silence régna un long moment, alors qu'à l'extérieur un vent glacial s'installait et faisait baisser la température dans la crevasse. Contrairement à Ueda dont le front était progressivment recouvert par la sueur, Yume se mit bientôt à trembler malgré ses efforts pour se retenir.

- Tu es gelée...

- ... Je ne sens plus mes mains.

- Serre-toi contre moi. On aura peut-être un peu plus chaud.

L'idée du garçon ne dura malheureusement qu'un temps. De plus en plus atteinte par l'environnement hostile, Yume sentit son corps s'engourdir.

- Ne t'endors pas ! supplia presque l'attrapeur. Tu risques de ne plus te réveiller !

- Mais j'ai trop froid...

- Je t'en prie, essaye de tenir le coup !

- T'es quelqu'un que j'apprécie vraiment. Ça fait du bien de côtoyer quelqu'un qui ne voit pas que ma poitrine.

- S'il te plaît, tais-toi... Economise tes forces...

- Masato, je t'...

- Chut, ma belle... Je le savais, tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire.

- Alors bonne nuit.

- NON !

Désespéré, Ueda se rappela enfin qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui. Il leva le bras vers le haut de la crevasse, et l'instant suivant un lion argenté jaillit du trou et se promena autour. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'un hurlement de loup se fasse entendre.

- Awaji, Sato, dépêchez-vous ! Yume a perdu connaissance !

- Yoshida-san, faites-moi descendre ! s'écria aussitôt Yukki. Où est-ce que tu es blessé, Ueda ? demanda-t-il une fois au fond.

- Jambe gauche fracturée, mais ça peut attendre. Occupe-toi d'elle d'abord !

Le petit blond fit léviter son amie jusqu'à la surface où les sœurs de Misaki prirent le relais, puis il sortit sa baguette.

- Ferula !

Une attelle fut fixée grâce à des bandages autour de la jambe de Ueda qui parvint enfin à se relever.

- Je ne pourrai pas remonter seul, objecta-t-il néanmoins.

- On va t'aider. Chûya, envoie une autre corde !

- Tout de suite !

Le préfet-en-chef chercha immédiatement Yume du regard lorsqu'il fut sorti de la crevasse, et Misaki dut le rassurer.

- Mes sœurs l'ont emmenée chez nous. Vous avez passé près de quatre heures là-dedans, et elle s'est retrouvée en hypothermie modérée. Ça veut dire que sa température est tombée entre trente-quatre et trente-cinq degrés, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je veux la voir.

- Si tu en as envie, pourquoi pas. Mais tu devras attendre que le feu l'ait suffisamment réchauffée pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Pas de problème, je sais me montrer patient.

Pour tuer le temps, Yukki et Chûya aidèrent les propriétaires à ranger la salle de restaurant. Ueda regarda la mère de Misaki s'occuper de lui et se contenta de rester assis dans un fauteuil à côté de l'attrapeuse dont le visage reprenait des couleurs. Il finit par s'endormir en lui tenant la main.

De faibles lueurs rougeoyaient encore dans la cheminée quand Yume ouvrit les yeux. Les gerçures à ses lèvres la faisaient souffrir, et ses vêtements raidis par le gel lui firent froncer les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de sa mésaventure. Elle s'aperçut ensuite qu'une de ses mains était prisonnière, et elle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Ueda.

- Hé, salut... Content que tu te réveilles enfin.

- Ça va toi ?

- Je suis presque opérationnel pour un bon moment au lit.

- Idiot... On est où ?

- Dans la partie habitable au-dessus du restaurant des Yoshida. Ce sont eux qui nous ont aidés à sortir après qu'Awaji nous a trouvés.

- Faudra que je le remercie... Mais on dirait qu'il est encore trop tôt.

- Sept heures trente-quatre exactement, Nakamura-san. L'heure de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner pour les premiers levés.

Surprise, Yume se redressa tandis que Ueda faisait un signe de tête à la sœur aînée de Misaki.

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, ça ira. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer dans un lit. Je viens de rendre le grenier à peu près habitable, juste ce qu'il faudra pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

- Merci, c'est gentil de votre part. Tu peux marcher seule ?

- Ça devrait aller, assura-t-elle avant de faire un faux pas.

- Je peux te porter au besoin.

- Et fatiguer ta jambe ? Non merci ! M'appuyer sur toi sera suffisant.

Retirer ses vêtements se révéla plus ardu qu'elle l'avait pensé, et elle lança un coup d'œil gêné à son voisin.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

- Tourne-toi que je t'enlève ta combinaison.

Elle montra tout de même un peu de réticence, ce qui intrigua le préfet-en-chef.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mes fringues sont restées au chalet.

- C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas encore vue toute nue, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Certes. Déshabille-moi maintenant.

- Avec plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'allongea sous les draps et se blottit immédiatement contre le garçon.

- Hier soir, dans la crevasse...

- Quoi ? marmonna l'attrapeuse d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

- ... T'es sérieux là ?

- Oh que oui.

- ... Alors profites-en, c'est pas un truc que tu entendras tous les jours.

- Et ça me convient très bien, acheva-t-il.

Satisfaite, Yume s'installa sur le côté et ferma les yeux.


	25. Chapter 25

**Le plus long jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)**

* * *

><p>Afin de se remettre de leurs émotions, les quatre vacanciers eurent droit à un repas gratuit au restaurant le soir suivant. Yukki et Yume purent ainsi découvrir la fondue française conseillée par Ueda, tandis que Chûya se contentait de la version japonaise.<p>

Par la suite, Ueda et Yume décidèrent de faire seulement de la luge sur la pente derrière le chalet dans le but de réagir vite en cas de problème. Les seules traces visibles qui restèrent à la fin des vacances furent les marques sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Heureusement que je ne rentre pas à Yashio ce coup-ci... Ma mère me tuerait si elle savait ce qui s'est passé.

- Je pourrais te protéger, proposa Ueda.

- Hé, les tourtereaux ! coupa Yukki. On va rater le train si vous ne vous dépêchez pas !

- Yuchan, t'es vraiment pas marrant ! bougonna son amie d'enfance.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Appuyé contre Chûya avec des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui, Yukki tentait de mémoriser sept ans de notes prises en sortilèges. Conscient du fait qu'il briserait la concentration de son petit ami s'il lui parlait, l'ancien capitaine préférait l'observer en silence.

- Dis, tu pourrais crypter un texte quelconque pour que je m'entraîne à le déchiffrer ? demanda finalement le préfet.

- Si tu veux. Continue à réviser pendant que je suis à la bibliothèque.

Accosté par les joueurs qu'il avait eus sous sa responsabilité, il mit plus de temps que prévu à revenir dans la chambre de Yukki. La vue du petit blond profondément endormi sur ses cours le fit sourire, et il l'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait sans le réveiller.

- Comme ça, Yukihiro, tu as vraiment l'air d'être un ange, murmura-t-il en le rejoignant.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Yukki faisait une pause et dévorait un roman fantastique, une voix se fit entendre à la porte.

- Euh, Yuchan, je... J'ai fait une énorme gaffe... Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

Le préfet se tourna vers elle et bondit aussitôt de son lit : le chemisier de Yume était déchiré et des griffures ornaient ses jambes.

- C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

- J'ai voulu m'entraîner sur une mouche pour la métamorphose, et elle est devenue un jaguar comme prévu. Sauf que je n'ai pas réussi à le contrôler et qu'il saccage le dortoir en ce moment.

Yukki soupira longuement.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de jugeote. A quel moment tu te mettras à réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes ?

À cet instant, une fille se mit à hurler, et les deux amis dévalèrent les marches pour découvrir Misaki secouée face au fauve assis sur sa valise. Déjà tremblante à la vue des crocs de l'animal, son affolement se mua en véritable peur lorsque le jaguar la fixa en claquant des dents.

Contre toute attente, ce fut à Yukki de recevoir le coup de griffes du félin : entré tandis que Yume fermait la porte, et voulant protéger Misaki, il l'avait entourée de ses bras et grimaçait à présent à cause des sillons sanglants dans son dos.

- Finite ! lança-t-il alors que le jaguar allait passer à l'attaque. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il ensuite à la jeune fille encore effrayée.

- Oui... Si tu n'étais pas intervenu...

L'embarras gagna le préfet au moment où Misaki se blottit contre lui pour pleurer, et il lui tapota le dos.

- Allez, c'est terminé... Aïe, gémit-il quand la poursuiveuse l'étreignit.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Il semblerait.

- Fais voir ! Ouch, il ne t'a pas raté... Enlève ta chemise et allonge-toi sur mon lit. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste... Je vais te soigner.

La vue du dos musclé de Yukki la fit rougir. Il était vraiment bien fait... Mais elle l'avait compris trop tard, et il ne ferait jamais un bout de chemin avec elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien, marmonna-t-elle en fouillant sa malle à la recherche du dictame.

_C'est juste que je te trouve beau, voilà tout._

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis, à la surprise du blond, Misaki se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Je pensais juste au ridicule de la situation. Tu te rends compte que tu as été attaqué par une _mouche_ ?

Yukki eut un sourire qui remua davantage sa camarade.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ce n'est pas dénué de fondement.

Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Yume fit son apparition.

- Ça y est, problème résolu ?

Misaki jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yukki et répondit par l'affirmative.

- Cette bestiole l'a frappé et je l'ai soigné, ajouta-t-elle face au regard étonné de l'attrapeuse.

- C'était pas trop grave au moins ?

- Non, un peu d'essence de dictame a suffi pour faire disparaître ses écorchures. À ce propos, tu veux que je m'occupe de tes jambes ?

- Laisse, elles me serviront de leçon.

- Comme tu veux. Merci encore, Yukihiro.

- Pas de quoi.

L'approche des examens ne tempéra pas l'énervement dû au dernier match. L'équipe de Ueda avait facilement remporté la victoire face à leurs adversaires, et ce serait à Yume et ses joueurs de déterminer leur classement final.

- Dire qu'on ne mène que de trente points... La partie va être rude.

- Arrête de stresser ! protesta Yukki. Tu es la meilleure après Ueda ! Lui permettre d'obtenir la seconde place en plus de la première pour nous si on gagne devrait te motiver à fond !

- Ouais, t'as pas tort.

- Quant à toi, reprit le blond en se tournant vers son camarade, tu pourrais l'encourager !

- Mais je l'ai déjà fait, répliqua tranquillement l'attrapeur.

- Ah oui ? Et à quel moment ? Je ne vous ai pas vus en parler !

- Logique. On en a discuté la nuit dernière, entre deux séances de sport à l'horizontale.

Yume vira à l'écarlate.

- Ahem... Si on revenait sur le Quidditch ? suggéra Yukki. Je préfère ça à un descriptif de vos performances.

Son amie lui lança un regard reconnaissant et déclara :

- Je disais donc qu'on mène de trente points sur ta maison, vous-mêmes précédant celle d'Ikeda d'un écart identique.

- Ça sera une promenade de santé pour toi, chérie. Et comme l'a dit Awaji, je veux te voir gagner pour te suivre immédiatement sur le tableau des scores.

- Compte sur moi, beau gosse !

Galvanisée à la pensée que Ueda lui faisait confiance et consciente que beaucoup seraient déçus en cas de défaite, Yume livra sa meilleure performance en six ans. Indifférente à l'attrapeur adverse qui essayait de la déstabiliser verbalement, elle restait aux aguets sans quitter le terrain des yeux. Quatre-vingts points d'écart étaient permis aux autres dans le cas où elle s'emparerait du Vif d'or, ce dont elle ne doutait pas. Dans le cas contraire, elle se retrouverait à subir les reproches des élèves de deux maisons.

Lassée de sentir la présence d'Ikeda dans son dos, elle tenta une feinte de Wronski qui échoua puisque le garçon comprit très vite qu'elle bluffait. La petite balle dorée ne s'était toujours pas montrée dans son champ de vision, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune inquiétude. Pour le moment, rien d'alarmant puisqu'ils avaient uniquement trois buts de retard.

Un éclair brillant attira soudain son regard et elle se précipita vers lui, pour remonter l'instant suivant lorsqu'elle eut compris que l'objet était un Gallion perdu.

- Le responsable du nettoyage a encore mal fait son boulot... Si je l'attrape, celui-là, je le... AH NON !

Plus bas, Ikeda se dirigeait à toute allure vers la tribune des professeurs et donnait son maximum sans pouvoir rivaliser avec la vitesse du Vif-argent. Au coude-à-coude avec son rival dans le piqué, Yume se sentit presque invincible. Bien décidée à tenter le tout pour le tout, elle refusa d'imiter son adversaire qui préféra redresser avant de s'écraser au sol. Il se trouvait un mètre au-dessus de Yume quand la jeune fille exécuta une roulade du Paresseux - couronnée de succès puisque personne n'eut à la sauver cette fois- et, dans le même temps, elle referma son poing sur l'objectif final.

Manifestement ravi du résultat, Ueda fut un des premiers à descendre sur la pelouse et attendit que la remise de la coupe soit finie pour serrer Yume contre lui et l'embrasser.

- Content de voir que je n'aie pas eu besoin de freiner ta chute.

- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! Bon, Yuchan, Izumi et compagnie, on va faire la fête ?

- Évidemment ! répliquèrent les joueurs.

Le regard de Kneazle battu de son voisin la fit sourire.

- Oui, Masato, tu peux venir avec nous !

- Et tes responsabilités ? objecta Yukki.

- Aya saura gérer la situation en cas de problèmes entre élèves, répondit le préfet-en-chef.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait ! Allez, direction la salle de remise des diplômes !

Après quelques heures de détente, un professeur imposa aux élèves de se calmer puisque les autres avaient repris leurs révisions. Yukki et Ueda se chargèrent de ranger la pièce et rejoignirent Yume qui fixait le vide sans rien dire.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le blond.

- Ouais... C'est juste que je me dis que le Quidditch est terminé pour nous... Et ce sera aussi les derniers examens à passer ici. Ça fera trop bizarre de changer d'environnement.

- On pourra revenir de temps en temps, répondit Ueda. Et pour le sport, suivre les matches du championnat n'est pas incompatible avec notre futur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Yukki.

- Reprendre le magasin de Quidditch tout en gardant un œil sur les autres. L'avantage d'avoir des parents commerçants : mon avenir est tracé quoi qu'il arrive. Je suppose que tu te lances dans la musique ?

- Je vais essayer, oui. Et toi, Yume ?

- J'en sais absolument rien.

Ueda resta silencieux quelques instants puis proposa :

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas m'aider ? Entre les cinq boutiques, je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail.

- Mais... et ton frère ?

- Ça ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressé. Il aime mieux passer du temps avec sa copine.

- Alors ça marche ! dit l'attrapeuse avec un grand sourire. Être avec toi dans un univers qui me branche, ça sera trop cool !

Yukki s'étira longuement et ajouta :

- Avant ça, on a une chose plus importante qui nous attend, même s'ils ne détermineront pas vraiment la suite.

- Comme tous les ans, la fraude est sévèrement réprimée, annonça le directeur le lendemain matin juste avant les premières épreuves. Les Plumes à Réponses Intégrées, les Manchettes Copieuses, les Rapeltouts et l'Encre Autocorrectrice sont strictement interdits. Être pris en train d'utiliser un de ces objets sera synonyme d'expulsion immédiate et de sanction disciplinaire. Vous êtes prévenus.

- Oui, sensei !

- Bien. Vous pouvez retourner les sujets.

En lisant la quatrième question, Yukki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Décrivez le principal inconvénient d'une première transformation en Animagus._

En se remémorant les mois de travail l'année précédente pour atteindre ses objectifs, il plongea sa plume dans l'encre et se remit à écrire.

À la fin de l'épreuve pratique après le déjeuner, il retrouva une Yume dépitée à la sortie de la salle. Ueda qui ne passait pas l'examen venait de la rejoindre et tentait de la réconforter de son mieux.

- J'imagine que ça t'a paru simple ? lança-t-elle à son ami d'enfance.

- Effectivement... Tu as bloqué sur quoi ?

- Les transferts inter-espèces ! J'ai complètement foiré là-dessus ! Le type voulait que je transforme une dinde en rongeur, et elle s'est changée en un énorme rat avec des plumes à la place des poils !

Le petit blond dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Allez, ça ira mieux demain. Souviens-toi que c'est une matière où on se débrouille bien tous les trois.

- Mrf... J'espère que t'as raison.

La journée consacrée à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal donna raison à Yukki. Ayant eu des difficultés face à l'Épouvantard lui rappelant qu'il craignait ce qu'il était, il ne parvint pas à s'en débarrasser immédiatement. En revanche, il eut beaucoup plus de chance quand l'examinateur lui demanda d'exécuter le sortilège du Patronus. Il patienta un long moment dans le couloir en attendant que ses amis soient passés et fut amusé lorsqu'une Yume rayonnante surgit tel un diable sorti de sa boîte.

- Alors ?

- Alors ça s'est super bien passé ! Bon, mon tigre était un peu faible, mais je me suis bien débrouillée dans la partie défense. L'autre n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître mon bouclier jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise des sorts du niveau de la cinquième.

- Et pour toi, Ueda ?

- Pas mal non plus, se contenta de dire le préfet-en-chef.

Libres les deux jours suivants puisqu'ils ne suivaient plus les cours de botanique et de potions contrairement à Ueda, les deux amis en profitèrent pour revoir les sortilèges, prévus pour le vendredi, ainsi que leurs options respectives. Voir apparaître Chûya en fin d'après-midi donna à Yukki une occasion de se détendre.

- B'jour Sato, marmonna Yume occupée à déchiffrer un texte en runes avec son homologue au Quidditch- ce qui faisait remonter des souvenirs à la surface.

- Vous vous en sortez comment ? questionna l'ancien capitaine.

- Ça peut aller, répondit le blond d'une voix pas forcément convaincante.

- Il vous reste quoi ?

- Les cours optionnels. J'en peux plus... Vivement que ça se termine, soupira Yume dont les cernes révélaient la fatigue. Encore trois jours et basta ! Y a un truc prévu de votre côté pour les vacances ?

À la surprise des trois autres, Ueda prit la parole.

- J'aurais peut-être dû vous en parler avant, sauf qu'avec les examens ça m'est sorti de la tête. Vous êtes intéressés par deux semaines en Europe après la cérémonie de fin d'études ?

Yukki et Yume acquiescèrent aussitôt, mais Chûya fut plus réservé.

- Ça sera une semaine seulement pour moi, expliqua-t-il. Contraintes professionnelles... Et sache que je le regrette vraiment, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son petit ami qui affichait une mine attristée.

_Je commence à avoir l'habitude_, songea le préfet.

Il garda sa réflexion égoïste pour lui et dissimula tant bien que mal son amertume.

- Bon ! s'exclama Ueda pour dissiper le malaise. Qui est partant pour aller faire un tour sur le terrain ?

- MOI ! dirent aussitôt deux voix.

- Et je me contenterai de vous observer, termina Yukki.

Une fois le repas expédié, le besoin d'intimité entraîna un isolement volontaire des garçons. Yukki se fit rapidement plaquer contre un mur tandis que Chûya le portait en le tenant par les cuisses. L'envie devint si forte que l'ancien capitaine baissa simplement leurs pantalons et s'attarda à peine sur les préliminaires, satisfaisant ainsi le blond allongé sur le sol.

- Prends-moi plus fort, souffla-t-il dans un gémissement.

- Alors tourne-toi.

Ce fut le changement de position qui entraîna un premier cri.

Dix jours plus tard, la clôture de la cérémonie fit réaliser à Yukki qu'une page de sa vie se tournait. Un peu triste à la pensée qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas à Mahoutokoro, il consacra un long moment à saluer les adultes qui avaient toujours encouragé ses efforts.

- Awaji, vous n'avez rien à prouver à personne, affirma la professeure de métamorphose. Ne vous souciez pas de l'opinion des autres et soyez fier d'être ce que vous êtes. Si jamais j'apprends que vous vous laissez à nouveau marcher dessus, je viendrai vous secouer ! avertit-elle d'un air féroce.

- Message reçu, Aoki-sensei, répliqua Yukki sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

De son côté, l'enseignante en arts lui adressa une bonne continuation.

- Dommage que je n'aie pas souvent des élèves dans votre genre... J'ai été fière de vous avoir comme étudiant, et je suis persuadée que j'entendrai rapidement parler de vous.

- Auriez-vous des dons en divination ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est seulement que je sais reconnaître un talent lorsque j'en vois un.

- ... Merci, murmura Yukki touché par le compliment.

En attendant les résultats des examens et les vacances prévues avec ses amis, Yukki ne put s'empêcher de consulter les annonces immobilières.

- Yukihiro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna son petit ami en le prenant en flagrant délit.

- Je... je n'ai pas envie d'être un fardeau plus longtemps.

- Kami-sama, ce que tu peux être bête... J'ai largement l'argent qu'il faut pour qu'on ne manque de rien, et pour être franc je serais incapable de me passer de ta présence. Alors je veux que tu viennes vivre ici à temps plein.

Bouleversé, le petit blond garda le silence au début.

- Inconsciemment, c'est ce que j'espérais entendre de ta part, avoua-t-il. Et avec l'envie de devenir musicien, franchir cette étape dans notre relation est ce que je désire le plus.

- Donc c'est oui ?

- Évidemment ! s'écria Yukki en lui sautant au cou.

La semaine d'attente fut vécue comme une période de tension, atténuée toutefois par les préparatifs de leurs vacances. Une fois le courrier reçu, Yukki transplana jusqu'à l'Avenue où il retrouva ses amis à la terrasse du glacier.

- À toi l'honneur, Masato.

- Pourquoi moi d'abord ?

- Privilège de l'ancienneté, mon cher !

Ueda ouvrit l'enveloppe, parcourut la feuille des yeux et déclara ensuite :

- Deux Acceptable et le double d'Effort exceptionnel.

- Cool ! s'exclama Yume ravie. Je suis trop contente pour toi !

- Merci. Allez, à ton tour maintenant !

À l'exception de la métamorphose où le parchemin révélait sans surprise un Optimal, Yukki avait obtenu les mêmes notes que son amie. En plus des Effort exceptionnel dans cinq matières, la jeune fille se retrouva avec la meilleure note pour le cours de Duel.

- Bien... On va pouvoir passer des vacances tranquilles ! Masato, rappelle-moi où on dort ?

- Dans l'hôtel quatre étoiles _Concorde Opéra_, au centre de Paris. Il n'est pas loin des Champs-Élysées. Sato paye une chambre et moi l'autre.

- Champs-Élysées ? répéta Yume.

- C'est l'avenue incontournable de la capitale à cause de ses boutiques de luxe. Vous n'en avez pas entendu parler ? Elle équivaut à notre quartier de Ginza, en plus petit !

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- J'y suis allé quand j'avais sept ans. Mes parents n'ont pas trop apprécié la saleté dans les rues et le métro, ni le comportement des Français. Trop individualistes, malpolis et pressés. J'espère que les choses ont changé depuis.

- On verra sur place. Je sens que ça va être l'éclate totale ! T'es d'accord avec moi, Yuchan ?

Enthousiaste lui aussi, le petit blond hocha la tête en souriant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le trajet de l'aéroport jusqu'à l'hôtel ne fut pas une mince affaire. Intrigués par ce qu'ils voyaient, Yukki et Yume regardaient partout sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux, et les deux garçons restants durent les forcer à avancer.

Même si sa venue remontait à plus d'une décennie, Ueda parvint à guider les autres dans les couloirs du RER et du métro grâce aux plans des lignes. Il se félicita ensuite d'avoir choisi le _Concorde_ tout proche d'une station et saisit le bras de Yume prête à courir au bar pour étancher sa soif.

- Il y aura de quoi te satisfaire là-haut, expliqua-t-il avant de récupérer les clés de leur point de chute.

- Wouah, t'as vraiment fait le bon choix avec cet hôtel ! s'écria la jeune fille à peine entrée dans la chambre. Sérieusement, vous avez vu la taille du lit ?! Ça laisse présager pas mal de galipettes !

Derrière elle, Yukki s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne suis pas venu pour entendre le récit de tes exploits nocturnes.

- Yuchan, des fois je me demande vraiment si t'as pas un balai dans le...

- Stop ! intervint Ueda. On s'installe tranquillement, et ensuite on discute de ce qu'on va faire.

- Ça me va, dit Chûya en entraînant son petit ami.

Réunis dans la chambre de Yume et Ueda avec un plan de Paris sous les yeux, les quatre jeunes débattirent un moment sur le programme du lendemain.

- Déjà, faudrait aller changer notre argent. Je doute que les yens soient acceptés ici.

Yukki eut un sifflement faussement admiratif face à la réflexion censée de son amie, qui ne fut pas dupe, et reçut une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Ça t'apprendra, déclara-t-elle. Bon... Sato et toi, vous parlez bien anglais, ça devrait suffire pour qu'on se fasse comprendre. Niveau idées, on a quoi ? T'es déjà venu, tu sais peut-être ce qui vaut le coup d'œil.

- La Tour Eiffel, la cathédrale, le Louvre... L'ennui, c'est que ce ne sont pas des endroits proches les uns des autres et qu'on ne pourra pas tout faire en une journée. Déjà que le musée nécessite deux jours d'après ce que j'ai entendu...

- Dis, Ueda, c'est quoi ça ?

- Attends, on dirait... Awaji, tu es un génie !

- Euh... Pourquoi ? demanda le petit blond plus que surpris.

- C'est un des endroits permettant d'emprunter un bateau trimaran. Ils servent à se promener sur le fleuve pour découvrir la ville depuis l'eau en descendant quand on veut. Et justement, les lieux que j'ai cités font partie des escales. Évidemment, c'est plus cher qu'avec le métro moldu, mais beaucoup plus intéressant. En plus, les Européens ne sont pas en vacances comme nous, on aura donc moins d'attente. L'embarcadère le plus proche est ici, acheva-t-il en désignant un pont proche des Champs.

Il observa la carte quelques minutes et reprit :

- Je suggère qu'on commence par la grande avenue pour aller ensuite au Jardin des Plantes. C'est l'époque de la floraison des sakura, et dans mes souvenirs plusieurs cerisiers se trouvent là-bas. Ça ne nous dépaysera pas trop. Au cas où vous seriez encore motivés, on pourra finir par Notre-Dame. Pas forcément aller en haut des tours, mais voir l'intérieur serait déjà bien. Je me suis renseigné avant de partir et c'est possible d'effectuer la visite avec un guide parlant japonais.

Yume réfléchit un instant puis se rallia à la proposition de son voisin.

- OK, j'y vois rien à redire. Si on allait jeter un œil aux alentours ? Faut quand même qu'on déniche de quoi bouffer.

- Langage ! s'exclamèrent aussitôt les trois garçons.

- Si vous voulez.

La chance leur sourit puisqu'ils dénichèrent un fast-food à quelques minutes de l'hôtel, ce qui ravit Yukki toujours adepte des cheeseburgers et des sundaes.

Même si le bateau s'était avéré être aussi utile que prévu par Ueda, ils avaient beaucoup marché afin de découvrir la ville. L'ancien préfet-en-chef n'avait pas menti : le métro parisien ne gagnait pas à être connu pour sa propreté ou par l'ordre régnant parmi les utilisateurs. Dans une multitude d'endroits à l'extérieur, de nombreux mégots jonchaient le sol, ce qui provoqua quelques jurons chez Yume. Ce n'était pas à Tôkyô qu'elle verrait ce spectacle désolant ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux fumeurs à ses côtés et leur déconseilla visuellement d'imiter les malappris.

- Oui maman, on les jettera dans une poubelle ! assura Yukki en retenant un sourire.

Déjà fatiguée par le décalage horaire, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le lit dès qu'ils furent rentrés. Dans la chambre voisine, Yukki tout aussi épuisé sentit rapidement ses yeux se fermer malgré la télévision en fond sonore. Chûya sortit peu après de la douche et découvrit le petit blond endormi en dépit des obscénités de Cartman à l'écran.

- Awaji dort ? demanda Ueda en apercevant son aîné dans le couloir.

- Oui. Et Yume ?

- Pareil.

- Bon... On va boire un coup en bas ? Je t'invite.

- D'accord, allons-y.

La nuit dans une discothèque du sud de la ville trois jours plus tard laissa un bon souvenir aux deux plus jeunes. Ils n'y étaient encore jamais allés, et même si Yume attira plusieurs regards masculins sur elle, Ueda parvint à réfréner sa jalousie.

Il était cinq heures du matin quand ils quittèrent la boîte de nuit. Ueda garda possessivement la main de la jeune fille serrée dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous assis sur les sièges en plastique, dans l'attente du premier métro.

- Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?

- C'était pas mal, reconnut Yukki avec un bâillement. Ça ne me déplairait pas de recommencer à l'occasion.

Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils feraient après quelques heures de sommeil lorsque des jeunes visiblement ivres apparurent en haut de l'escalier. Tendu, Yukki se rappela ce qui lui était arrivé à Los Angeles et sentit l'inquiétude monter. De son côté, Ueda inconscient du danger donna de l'argent à Yume pour la rembourser de l'avance de sa part de boissons.

- _Merci, sympa de penser à nous_ ! s'exclama un des hommes en saisissant le billet.

- _Rends-moi ça_, dit calmement l'ex-attrapeur.

Yume écarquilla aussitôt les yeux.

- Masato, tu... tu parles leur langue ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, non ? Mieux vaut savoir s'exprimer quand on part loin de chez soi.

- _Et sinon quoi, gamin_ ? reprit l'homme éméché. _Tu vas me frapper ? Voyons plutôt combien tu as sur toi !_

Chûya voulut s'interposer, mais un des belligérants le repoussa immédiatement, ce qui fut le déclenchement de la bagarre.

Jugés trop frêles pour être vraiment menaçants, Yukki et Yume furent ignorés par la bande. Mal leur en prit puisque le blond angoissé à la vue de son petit ami maintenu par trois hommes s'élança pour le défendre.

- À L'ATTAAAAAAAAQUE ! cria la jeune fille histoire de ne pas rester inactive.

Occupés à aider Chûya, ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que Ueda était aux prises avec l'homme cherchant encore à lui dérober son portefeuille. Ce fut seulement quand ils entendirent une plainte que leur attention fut détournée vers le garçon dont le visage venait d'être tailladé par un tesson de bouteille. Alors qu'un jeune plus fort lui tenait les bras, son agresseur approcha lentement la bouteille cassée de sa gorge. Réduit à l'impuissance, il déglutit tout en continuant à se débattre. À cet instant précis, un hurlement se fit entendre et résonna dans tout le tunnel.

- TOUCHE PAS À MON MEC, CONNARD !

Yume se mit à distribuer coups de poing et coups de pied, envoyant deux hommes à terre avec maestria, puis quelqu'un la saisit par la taille en lui bloquant les bras. Malgré sa fureur, elle fut incapable de repousser celui qui la tenait et se retrouva plaquée au sol.

- _Occupe-toi de cette cinglée_ !

- _Alors, chérie, on résiste_ ? _Ça tombe bien, j'aime ça_ ! déclara l'homme en passant la main sous son débardeur.

- Fuck off, lousy swine ! cria-t-elle tandis que l'autre la déshabillait en tailladant ses vêtements avec un cran d'arrêt.

Yukki dut faire face à un dilemme : empêcher son amie d'être violée ou continuer à aider celui qu'il aimait ?

- Vas-y, j'essaye de tenir le coup, dit Chûya d'un ton sans réplique.

Un coup de pied bien placé écarta l'agresseur de Yume, mais le blond devint sa nouvelle cible. Exaspéré parce que celui qu'il voyait comme un parasite osait l'interrompre, l'adulte le repoussa violemment, et il tomba du quai pour s'assommer sur les rails.

- YUCHAN !

- _Pas si vite, mignonne, j'en ai pas terminé avec toi_ !

Contre toute attente, le salut de Yukki vint d'une autre personne. Délesté de son argent, Ueda n'intéressait plus le groupe et resta un moment allongé en pressant une main sur son cou. Il se releva péniblement, tituba vers le bord de la plateforme et tira lentement le blond vers lui pendant que ses agresseurs comptaient leur butin.

- _Hé, on a récolté assez de pognon pour un mois ! Laissez tomber ces deux-là et tirons-nous._

- _Ça peut pas attendre quelques minutes ?_ protesta l'homme étendu sur Yume en sous-vêtements.

- _T'iras aux putes à la place !_

- _Bande de lâches_, souffla Ueda à peine conscient.

Du sang coulait entre ses doigts même si sa carotide n'était pas touchée. Sitôt libre, Yume se précipita vers lui en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Chûya rendu K.O par un coup de poing. Elle s'assura que Yukki n'était pas blessé puis s'écria :

- Masato, regarde-moi !

- ... Arrête de hurler... Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort.

Elle s'empara de ce qui restait de son haut et l'appuya sur la blessure de l'ancien préfet-en-chef. Des cris retentirent soudain, lui faisant tourner la tête vers l'autre bout du quai. Elle eut alors la surprise de voir un des hommes qui les avaient attaqués tomber sur les marches et glisser jusqu'en bas. Peu après, des policiers menés par un adolescent accoururent, et l'un d'eux demanda à Yume tout en posant une couverture sur ses épaules :

- _Comment vous sentez-vous, mademoiselle_ ?

- Désolée, je... je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

- _... Elle va bien_, intervint Ueda dans un murmure. _Moi, par contre, j'aurais besoin d'aller à l'hôpital_.

- _Allez chercher le médecin du poste de sécurité_ !

- _Oui patron_ !

Le temps que ledit médecin arrive, Chûya s'était relevé et grimaçait à cause de la bosse sur sa tempe. Toutefois, il la considéra comme élément négligeable lorsqu'il aperçut Yukki toujours allongé par terre.

- Yukihiro !

- _Doucement, monsieur_ ! _Votre ami a peut-être un traumatisme crânien_ !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils un bref instant puis déclara en espérant être compris :

- He's not only my friend ! He's my boyfriend ! Please take care of him !

Même pour les personnes non-anglophones, la panique dans la voix de Chûya et le regard qu'il posa sur Yukki firent réaliser à chaque présent la nature du lien qui les unissait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons faire tout ce que nous pourrons, le rassura une femme en utilisant la même langue. Il est déjà dans un meilleur état que votre camarade là-bas.

Près d'eux, Yume tenait toujours son vêtement contre la gorge de Ueda pour faire office de point de compression. Affaibli par sa blessure, ce dernier ne bougeait plus et se contentait de tenir la main de sa voisine.

- _Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais heureusement aucune artère n'a été atteinte. Des points de suture sont indispensables. Quant à ce petit, une radio de son crâne s'impose afin de déterminer s'il existe ou non des lésions internes_.

Soucieux, le garçon inconnu s'approcha de Yume et demanda dans un anglais laborieux s'il pouvait lui venir en aide.

- À moins que t'aies des vêtements de rechange pour moi, je pense pas. En tout cas, merci d'avoir appelé les flics. On aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans eux.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un portefeuille. Ça doit être à l'un d'entre vous. C'est possible qu'il y ait plus de sous dedans qu'au départ. J'y ai remis tous les billets qu'on a trouvés sur ces types.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude, ce qui le fit rougir et entraîna chez elle un rire intérieur. Peu après, Ueda et Yukki qui reprenait progressivement connaissance furent installés sur des civières et conduits à l'hôpital en même temps que les deux autres.

- Pourquoi ? On va bien ! protesta Yume.

- Simple vérification. De toute façon, vous ne voulez pas être séparés de vos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment, reconnut-elle.

À peine étaient-ils montés dans l'ambulance à la sortie du métro que Yukki chercha une présence familière.

- Chûya...

- Je suis à côté de toi. Et indemne.

- Tant mieux... J'ai eu peur...

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est plus pour toi et Ueda que je m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi... ?

- Entaille profonde à la gorge. Yume est avec lui.

- Et elle ?

- Juste un peu secouée. Repose-toi maintenant... La chute a été violente pour ton crâne.

- J'ai remarqué... Mal à la tête.

- Évitez de parler, conseilla la même infirmière que précédemment. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour épuiser vos forces.

Yukki se tut, et Chûya passa le reste du trajet à lui tenir la main.

Installé dans une chambre avec son amie après un passage rapide aux urgences, il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et bondit aussitôt.

- T'excite pas comme ça... Un type vient de passer pour dire que Yuchan risque d'avoir des migraines pendant plusieurs semaines, et Masato va garder une cicatrice. Ses vieux vont faire la gueule.

- Donc tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Nan. Je flippais trop. Le gars préfère les garder en observation jusqu'à demain.

- Essaye de te reposer un peu maintenant qu'on sait.

- Tu vas où ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Passer mes nerfs sur une cigarette.

- Sale drogué.

- Tais-toi et dors !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Installés à la terrasse d'un café à proximité du Moulin rouge, les deux plus âgés observaient les passants autour d'eux. Yume, quant à elle, gardait son regard fixé sur Yukki en écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus.

- Dis donc, Yuchan, tu vises le record mondial du nombre de glaces ingurgitées ?

Le petit blond posa le récipient ayant contenu son cinquième sundae et sourit à sa voisine.

- Quand même pas ! J'avais faim, c'est tout.

- J'aimerais bien être comme toi et ne jamais prendre le moindre gramme, marmonna la jeune fille.

- Quoi, tu veux maigrir ? s'exclama Ueda. Sache que ton ventre plat me convient parfaitement !

- Avec l'étoile aussi ?

- Oui, aussi, même si elle risque de se déformer plus tard si tu as des enfants.

- D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit sur le côté ?

Après que Chûya l'ait embrassé pour faire disparaître le chocolat au coin de ses lèvres, Yukki reprit :

- Je doute que tes parents apprécient ton geste inconsidéré.

- Yuchan, mon grand, c'était une décision réfléchie. Et puis j'ai dix-huit ans, autrement dit ici je suis majeure. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

- En effet.

Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle déclara ensuite :

- Je dois quand même admettre que se poser fait du bien après ce qui nous est arrivé. Si ça peut t'aider, Masato, je suis prête à prendre la responsabilité de ta cicatrice et jouer le rôle de... comment ils disent déjà ? Ah oui ! Jouer le rôle de _bouquet-mystère_.

Ueda se mit immédiatement à rire, stupéfiant Yukki et Chûya qui ne l'avaient encore jamais vu manifester autant son amusement.

- Yume, ça se dit _bouc-émissaire_.

- C'est pareil, marmonna-t-elle malgré ses joues rougies par l'embarras. D'ailleurs, t'as compris tout de suite de quoi je parlais.

Un bruit métallique attira soudain leur attention : Yukki dont le visage s'était crispé venait de lâcher sa cuillère et se tenait la tête entre les mains.

- Tu as tes médicaments ? demanda aussitôt son petit ami.

- Non... Restés à l'hôtel.

- Alors on y va. Excusez-nous de vous fausser compagnie...

- T'inquiète pas, Sato, on comprend.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Chûya souleva Yukki comme un enfant et transplana jusqu'au _Concorde_. Terrassé par une migraine fulgurante, le petit blond de plus en plus pâle avait fermé les yeux et gémissait de temps à autre.

- Tiens, Yukihiro... Avale ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

- ... Viens près de moi...

La main du brun se referma autour de la sienne, et il en embrassa doucement la paume.

- Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas.

- Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétabli, jura l'ancien capitaine en omettant volontairement le fait qu'il devrait s'en aller le lendemain.

- Alors, comment il va ? demanda Yume en entrant dans la chambre un peu plus tard.

- Pour l'instant, il se repose. S'il dort encore quand j'irai prendre l'avion, je le réveillerai pour le prévenir.

- T'as intérêt ! J'ai pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que t'as filé comme un voleur !

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Contre toute attente, Yukki accepta plutôt bien la séparation temporaire. Ses amis décidèrent tout de même de lui changer les idées en le faisant sortir, et après deux jours consacrés à Disneyland, Ueda proposa d'aller dans un zoo assez éloigné de la capitale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme animaux ? demanda le blond.

- Animaux de la savane, félins, pandas roux, des dragons de Komodo... On pourra aussi visiter le château, voir le repas de plusieurs races et faire un tour dans le labyrinthe. J'ai fait un planning histoire qu'on reste dans les temps. Le souci, c'est que ça sera déplacement en transplanage puisque le parc est à la campagne. Tu es quand même partant ?

- Ça me convient tout à fait !

Tandis que Yume restait figée à observer un tigre et que Ueda un peu plus loin fixait un lion endormi contre la vitre, Yukki gagna une autre section proche où il pourrait contempler son animal favori. En chemin, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant un léopard des neiges qui lui rappela une femme lui ayant beaucoup apporté.

- Tu rêves, Awaji ?

- En quelque sorte. Tu as abandonné Yume ?

- On a convenu de se rejoindre à l'enclos des pandas roux pour leur déjeuner. Tu pourras être là-bas dans vingt minutes ?

- Ça devrait aller si je transplane.

- Alors à tout à l'heure.

Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il aperçut des ours se promenant sur la route en toute liberté. Visiblement, il avait emprunté le mauvais chemin... La peur l'étreignit quand un ourson curieux s'approcha de lui pour le renifler. Si sa mère n'appréciait pas la présence du garçon et chargeait, Yukki risquait de passer un sale moment.

- _Monte _!

Soulagé, le petit blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'exécuta rapidement. Il venait de claquer la portière quand la jeune femme au volant repartit en vitesse.

- _Où vas-tu_ ?

- ... Wolves.

- Alright. I'll take you there.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome.

En quittant le véhicule, Yukki remercia la conductrice une nouvelle fois. Mieux valait passer l'incident sous silence auprès de son amie... Sa visite aux loups serait écourtée, mais il pourrait les revoir plus tard lors de la distribution de nourriture.

Les canidés exercèrent sur lui la même fascination qu'il avait ressentie au zoo d'Ueno. Même si la plupart des loups effrayés par le bruit des visiteurs se tint en retrait, le mâle alpha garda son regard rivé sur Yukki qui resta indifférent aux murmures des autres touristes. Le grand loup alla jusqu'à poser sa patte à l'endroit où se trouvait la main de Yukki puis s'esquiva sur un jappement bref. Avec un sourire, le blond vit l'animal s'éloigner vers les siens et pivota ensuite afin de poursuivre son chemin dans le tunnel.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir un très bon feeling avec eux, lui dit un soigneur dans sa langue maternelle.

- Il semblerait, répondit Yukki désireux de ne pas s'attarder.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé de travailler à leur contact ?

- Non, j'ai d'autres aspirations. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Essaye de revenir tout à l'heure, tu pourras peut-être leur lancer la viande toi-même.

Yukki dont le sourire s'était élargi acquiesça aussitôt avant de reprendre sa route pour transplaner sans témoin. À peine avait-il atteint l'enclos des pandas roux que Yume lui sauta dessus.

- Te voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander s'il t'était pas arrivé quelque chose.

_Si tu savais..._

- Grouille-toi de venir voir ces bestioles. Elles sont trop mignonnes !

Occupées à manger les fruits lancés par le soigneur, lesdites bestioles semblables à des ours de la taille d'un gros chat n'accordèrent aucune attention aux trois jeunes. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans le labyrinthe, où Yume se perdit et dut être retrouvée par Ueda, avant d'assister au repas des lions puis à celui des loups.

- Hé, toi ! lança l'homme que Yukki avait croisé plus tôt. Viens par ici !

D'abord hésitant, le petit blond saisit rapidement les morceaux de viande et les jeta par-dessus la clôture sous l'œil du soigneur. Les deux alphas furent les premiers à se servir, suivis par le reste de la meute par ordre social. Demeurés à l'écart, Yume et Ueda contemplaient leur ami visiblement heureux d'être si proche de son animal favori.

- C'était sympa de votre part de m'avoir permis de les nourrir !

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bonne fin de visite à vous trois !

- _Merci monsieur_ !

Leur escapade se termina par une visite aux tigres. Une heure plus tard, tandis que Yukki triait les photos prises pendant la journée, Ueda fit irruption dans sa chambre.

- Ça va ? Tu es tout blanc !

- Est-ce que je peux rester ici jusqu'au dîner ? Yume a laissé la télé allumée en allant prendre une douche, et je... Je n'ai pas supporté de voir le film qui passait à ce moment-là.

Malgré sa curiosité, Yukki décida de ne pas poser la moindre question et hocha la tête.

- D'accord, si ça peut t'aider... Mon téléphone est là si tu veux écrire à tes parents.

- Merci.

- Il avait quoi de si perturbant, ce film ? demanda finalement le blond.

- ... Quand j'étais petit, j'ai assisté à un goûter d'anniversaire où un clown devait distraire les enfants. J'ai passé deux heures caché dans un placard pour éviter d'être la cible de ses farces.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas affronter l'Épouvantard.

- T'as tout pigé. C'est quand même la honte d'avoir peur de... de Ça. Yume a bien ri le jour où je lui ai montré.

- Allez, détends-toi, déclara Yukki avec une mine compréhensive. Pendant longtemps, j'ai bien eu du mal à faire face à ce que j'étais.

- Parce que ça a changé ?

- Oui. Maintenant, je crains beaucoup plus les ours.

Ueda eut un bref froncement de sourcils avant de réaliser la raison de la peur de son ami. Il s'empara ensuite de l'ordinateur et s'allongea sur le lit pour regarder un film d'aventures. Peu après, Yukki descendit fumer devant le _Concorde_ et se demanda ce que son petit ami faisait au même instant.

_Vu l'heure qu'il est, il doit probablement dormir... Vivement la fin des vacances._


	26. Chapter 26

**Une page se tourne, une autre commence...**

* * *

><p>Durant les mois qui suivirent, Yukki passa la majorité de ses soirées dans les live house de l'arrondissement à écouter des groupes locaux voulant être repérés. Il se lia ainsi d'amitié avec quelques musiciens à qui il raconta son parcours et ce qui l'avait influencé.<p>

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin, et il se remettait du voyage à Los Angeles lorsqu'un de ses contacts lui téléphona.

- Salut Noriaki.

- _Yo. Ça va ?_

- Encore un peu fatigué, je récupère tranquillement. Et de ton côté ?

- _Pas terrible. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre. On compte faire le tour des live house de Shibuya bientôt, et hors de question que j'y renonce. Seulement, notre batteur vient de nous lâcher, alors j'aimerais bien que tu nous dépannes._

Yukki bredouilla :

- Mais je n'ai jamais joué devant un vrai public !

- _Écoute, t'as rien à perdre en faisant un essai. Si tu loupes ton coup, on continuera à chercher. Et dans le cas contraire, ça sera pour toi l'occasion de te lancer professionnellement._

- ... J'en discute avec mon copain et je te rappelle.

- _Ça marche. Tarde pas trop quand même !_

Contre toute attente, Chûya fut plutôt content de la nouvelle et poussa Yukki à aller au rendez-vous fixé par le guitariste dans leur local de répétition. Noriaki soulagé de le voir apparaître lui serra la main, imité ensuite par Kaoru le bassiste, mais le chanteur resta sceptique.

- C'est lui, notre potentiel futur batteur ?

- Oui.

- Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ? Il a l'air d'être en deuxième année de lycée !

Vexé, Yukki répliqua :

- J'aurai dix-neuf ans fin novembre, et j'ai commencé la batterie au collège. Maintenant pousse-toi et laisse-moi te montrer de quoi je suis capable.

Après vingt minutes d'observation, le chanteur reconnut qu'il s'était trompé.

- Sans rancune, gamin ?

- Seulement si tu oublies ce qualificatif.

- D'accord, Yukihiro.

- Alors, les gars, vous êtes du même avis que moi ? demanda Noriaki.

- Pour moi c'est bon, répondit le bassiste.

- Et toi, Jin ?

- Pareil.

- Bien. On se retrouve ici demain en début d'après-midi. Jin, sois pas en retard comme la dernière fois.

Tandis que ledit Jin et Noriaki se querellaient amicalement au sujet de la fille qui avait retardé le chanteur, le bassiste s'approcha de Yukki et lui proposa de le raccompagner.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien.

Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque le petit blond déclara en montrant une Ferrari :

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir ce genre de voiture...

Kaoru sourit et répliqua :

- Un jour, peut-être. En attendant, Guerilla a du chemin à parcourir, et ça commence dès demain. Profite bien de ta dernière soirée tranquille avec ton mec !

- Compte sur moi !

Après avoir joué à deux reprises dans tous les live house du quartier visé à l'origine, le groupe mené par Noriaki décida de partir dans l'arrondissement voisin. Ils commençaient à reconnaître des visages parmi les consommateurs, le plus souvent des filles qui dévoraient le chanteur des yeux. Noriaki et Kaoru avaient aussi des fans, dans une moindre mesure puisqu'ils restaient un peu plus en retrait. Puis, un soir de décembre, une petite brune surexcitée cria le nom de Yukki lorsqu'il s'inclina légèrement devant le public. Rouge de confusion, il ne sut pas comment réagir et demeura figé sur l'estrade jusqu'à ce que Kaoru revienne et lui fasse quitter le bâtiment.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es notre petit protégé que tu n'intéresses personne !

- Je... Elle...

- Les filles, il est là ! YUKIHIRO !

- Apparemment, elle n'était pas toute seule. Viens vite !

Apeuré et le visage en feu, Yukki se laissa entraîner par son ami et se baissa au moment où la voiture du musicien croisa trois hystériques.

- ... J'ai fait quoi de si extraordinaire pour qu'elles me courent après ? C'est... c'est effrayant !

- La rançon du succès, gamin ! Et encore, c'est que le début. Tu verras, plus tard elles te lanceront peut-être des sous-vêtements !

Aussitôt, Yukki se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son siège. Après un petit rire, Kaoru demanda :

- Je te ramène chez toi ou on va retrouver les autres pour boire un coup ?

- Allons-y. Mon copain n'est pas là avant demain soir.

- Ah ? Il fait quoi comme boulot ?

- Relations internationales.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il parte régulièrement ?

- ... Si... Il m'écoute toujours quand j'ai un problème, mais... Parfois, je me sens vraiment seul, avoua le petit blond.

_Et ça fait mal._

Bien que concentré sur la route, Kaoru fronça les sourcils. Yukihiro ne semblait pas complètement heureux... Pas étonnant puisqu'il avait des sentiments forts pour son chéri. La principale raison pour Kaoru et Jin de ne pas se fixer : ils refusaient de souffrir en cas de séparation brutale.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais... Alors quand je pense ça, j'ai l'impression d'être le roi des égoïstes.

- Non, Yukihiro, tu es juste profondément amoureux... Et tu es terrifié à l'idée que vous vous sépariez un jour.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

- Pas du tout. Il suffit de savoir interpréter les émotions sur ton visage. Rappelle-toi aussi que j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi et donc plus d'expérience de la vie. D'ailleurs, si jamais l'idée te prend de céder à une de tes groupies, je pourrai te donner des conseils sur la façon dont se passe la chose.

- ... Non merci, ça ira, bredouilla le batteur dont les joues avaient viré à l'écarlate.

Comme les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, Kaoru demanda évidemment à Yukki s'il avait prévu de partir.

- Pas cette fois, non. Deux de mes amis vont à la montagne, mais je pense rester ici. Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de répéter après ton boulot ?

Contrairement à Noriaki qui ne vivait que pour la musique, les deux autres préféraient avoir une porte de sortie : Jin travaillait à la Tour 109 entouré d'innombrables filles, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et Kaoru était responsable d'un rayon DVD au Tower records de Shibuya.

- C'est possible. Tu connais Noriaki, il est déterminé à nous faire trimer jusqu'à l'épuisement.

- Ma présence serait donc requise ?

- Peut-être pas. Sa famille aimerait bien qu'il pointe le bout de son nez et qu'ils aillent ensemble au sanctuaire shinto. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse y échapper cette fois, surtout si sa copine s'en mêle.

Le batteur s'étira longuement et déclara ensuite :

- Pour être franc, j'ai plutôt envie de passer les deux semaines enfermé dans l'appart' avec mon copain, histoire qu'on soit limite coupé du monde... Et qu'on rattrape tout le temps perdu des derniers mois.

- Force pas trop, ou tu ne tiendras plus sur ton tabouret quand on se reverra.

- ... Très drôle, répliqua Yukki sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Il profita de la pause du groupe pour rendre visite à Yume dont il était sans nouvelles depuis quelque temps. Les deux amis discutèrent plusieurs heures à bâtons rompus, puis Yukki en retard s'empressa de rejoindre son petit ami chez eux.

- Tu sais te faire désirer, Yukihiro.

- Désolé, je...

- Ça ne fait rien. Viens t'asseoir, le repas est presque prêt.

Leur soirée à deux fut parfaite aux yeux du blond, et il ne regretta absolument pas de se coucher à l'aube après une nuit mouvementée. Midi était largement passé lorsqu'il se réveilla, et Chûya demanda peu après :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

- Kaoru m'a proposé d'aller manger au KFC, mais je ne rentrerai pas tard, c'est promis !

- Je te fais confiance, le rassura l'ancien capitaine.

- Et toi ?

Chûya grimaça immédiatement.

- Mon géniteur m'a invité chez lui... Pour que je rencontre sa nouvelle conquête.

- Super... Je suppose que tu n'iras pas ?

- Bien deviné.

- Viens avec moi alors ! Depuis le temps que tu reviens dans la conversation, Kaoru dit qu'il serait temps que vous vous rencontriez.

- Tu parles de moi à tes amis ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tu es une de mes principales raisons d'avancer... D'ailleurs, Jin me taquine souvent là-dessus.

Il fut réduit au silence par un baiser, puis son petit ami déclara :

- Il y a peu, je me suis dit que je préférais l'ancien Yukihiro, celui timide et silencieux qui ne savait pas se défendre.

- Que... Quoi ? bredouilla Yukki devenu blême.

- Mais maintenant, c'est tout le contraire. J'aime ce que les coups durs ont fait de toi... Et je ne te remplacerai pour rien au monde.

La réaction du batteur le surprit : Yukki repoussa les draps, enfila un jean et partit dans le salon pour fumer.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Sans blague... D'abord je crois que tu vas me quitter, et après tu me sors que je suis la personne la plus importante à tes yeux. Faudrait savoir !

- ... La prochaine fois, je... Oh, et puis va te faire foutre. J'me casse. Joyeux Noël.

Avant que Yukki ait pu le retenir, la porte d'entrée avait claqué violemment. Un cadre s'écrasa sur le sol, et le petit blond désemparé se prit la tête entre les mains. Son téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard et il décrocha sans lire le nom du correspondant.

- Salut Yukihiro ! Alors, prêt pour ce soir ?

- ... Kaoru...

Le bassiste comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et déclara :

- Okay, j'arrive.

- Non, ne...

- Pas de discussion, gamin. Je viens et c'est tout.

- ... D'accord, je t'ouvrirai.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, Kaoru pensa tout de suite que Yukihiro faisait peine à voir avec sa mine triste et ses yeux rouges. L'appartement vide confirma les soupçons du musicien : le petit et son mec s'étaient disputés, et pas qu'un peu apparemment.

- Allez, vide ton sac, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Yukki se mit à pleurer contre lui, et il dut attendre un moment avant que le petit blond se calme.

- Raconte... Il s'est passé quoi ?

D'une voix hachée, le plus jeune expliqua les raisons de l'altercation, et Kaoru secoua finalement la tête.

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais vous êtes ridicules. Se faire la gueule pour si peu, franchement... Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Si leur relation durait depuis belle lurette, pas étonnant qu'ils commencent à s'éloigner l'un que l'autre. Leur couple continuerait à battre de l'aile jusqu'à la rupture... Mais il évita de mettre Yukihiro face à la réalité. Le batteur allait suffisamment mal.

- ... Ça fera trois ans fin janvier, marmonna ce dernier.

- Ah.

- Quoi, "ah" ?

- Rien. Va t'habiller, je t'emmène au Mc Do et à Joypolis.

Content que le bassiste fasse son possible pour lui changer les idées, Yukki fut prêt en un temps record. L'ascenseur étant occupé, ils décidèrent d'emprunter les escaliers même s'ils se trouvaient au huitième étage. Plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait, Yukki avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et le fit savoir par quelques rires aux blagues de Kaoru.

Debout à la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue, Chûya serra les poings en regardant les deux musiciens disparaître.

- Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral ! s'exclama Yukki quelques heures plus tard.

La soirée était bien avancée et des flocons commençaient à recouvrir les trottoirs. Malgré le froid, le petit blond tenait à la main une glace au chocolat qu'il dévorait tout en marchant.

- Pas de quoi. Je préfère te voir souriant qu'au trente-sixième dessous.

- Tu montes boire quelque chose ? Ce sera ma petite contribution pour te remercier.

- D'acc', je te suis !

L'appréhension monta en flèche chez Yukki à la vue d'un rai de lumière sous la porte d'entrée. Visiblement, Chûya était revenu... Et il craignait les retrouvailles.

- T'es un homme, oui ou non ? intervint Kaoru pressé d'être en compagnie d'un radiateur.

Yukki n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Chûya saisit le bassiste par le col et le tira à l'intérieur sans faire attention à son petit ami.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

L'ancien capitaine resta sourd à son accès de panique et déclara à travers ses dents serrées :

- Je te conseille de ne plus draguer mon petit ange. C'est compris ?

- Mon pauvre vieux, ce que tu peux être bête ! répliqua Kaoru. Ton cher ange ne m'intéresse pas, pas à ce niveau-là du moins.

- Te fous pas de moi ! cria Chûya en lui donnant un premier coup de poing.

Affolé, Yukki s'interposa juste avant le troisième coup et le reçut en pleine poitrine. Les poumons vidés à cause du choc, il tomba à genoux en cherchant désespérement de l'air.

- Tenshiko !

- Pousse-toi, crétin, grommela Kaoru. Tu vois où ta connerie nous a menés ? J'espère qu'il n'a aucun problème aux côtes !

Il roula sa veste en boule et la plaça sous la nuque de Yukki préalablement allongé. Peu à peu, le batteur retrouva une respiration normale.

- Merci, Kaoru... Quant à toi, ne compte pas sur moi pour dormir dans le lit. Je préfère encore le canapé. Ta jalousie te rend dangereux... Et tu me fais peur.

Il ignora la main tendue puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain et son grand miroir où il put constater les dégâts : un hématome apparaissait déjà sur son torse.

- T'es sûr que ça va aller ? voulut savoir Kaoru. Je peux vous laisser seuls ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, si tu le dis... Ma porte t'est ouverte en cas de problème.

- Même la nuit ?

- Même la nuit.

Le bassiste tourna les talons et lança au passage :

- Vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu fasses le point sur ta relation actuelle.

Yukki soupira longuement. Il connaissait assez Kaoru pour savoir que la dernière phrase n'était pas seulement destinée au principal fautif.

Dans le couloir, Chûya demeura figé pendant que Yukki déménageait ses affaires. Les mots du blond l'avaient secoué, et il ne savait plus comment réagir. À cause de lui, Yukihiro aurait pu être gravement blessé, et il s'en voulait beaucoup... Mais trop tard.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime plus, marmonna Yukki en gardant les yeux baissés. Je préfère juste prendre mes distances le temps que tu te sois calmé.

- Je suis calmé ! protesta le brun.

- Tu as frappé un de mes amis sans raison valable. Et ça, je ne l'accepte pas. Kaoru est un ami, pas un amant. Ce qui me déçoit le plus, c'est que tu n'aies pas confiance en moi.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je...

- Bonne nuit, Chûya.

Perturbé par l'altercation, Yukki mit longtemps à s'endormir. En tournant la tête, il remarqua que les cadeaux sous le sapin attendaient toujours d'être ouverts et soupira. C'était tout aussi étrange d'être allongé seul dans une pièce où il passait de moins en moins.

Il dormait depuis peu lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvrit. Chûya l'observa un moment et se rendit compte que le plus jeune tremblait. Il retourna alors chercher une couverture qu'il déposa sur Yukki.

- Chûya... ?

- Oui. Tu avais froid, alors j'ai...

- Laisse-moi tranquille et va te coucher.

- ... D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Décidé à se faire pardonner, Chûya dut se creuser la tête pour trouver ce qui ferait plaisir à son petit ami. Une commande passée sur le site d'un magasin précis, et il se leva bien qu'ayant à peine dormi.

Une heure plus tard, Yukki fut réveillé par l'odeur en provenance de la cuisine, et son estomac se mit aussitôt à gargouiller.

_Chocolaaat..._

Il conservait cependant une certaine rancune et se dissimula complètement sous la couverture... Jusqu'à ce que Chûya dépose le mug sur la table basse.

- Fais attention, c'est peut-être un peu chaud.

- ... J'en veux pas.

- Ce n'est pas l'avis de ton ventre. Allez, bois... Je t'ai préparé ce que tu aimes le plus.

- Tu es...

_Adorable._

- Oui ? Je suis quoi ?

- Un vil profiteur qui exploite mes faiblesses.

- Bien sûr, mon ange. Viens manger quand tu en auras envie.

Le batteur ne consentit qu'à se lever qu'au moment où Chûya menaça de le nourrir à la cuillère.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Je trouve que si. Assieds-toi, je t'apporte la suite.

- La suite ? Ça va durer longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu sois sur le point d'exploser !

Yukki ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui soulagea beaucoup le brun occupé à remplir les assiettes. Les yeux sombres du plus petit s'agrandirent à mesure que Chûya garnissait la table, et il s'écria finalement :

- Je ne pourrai jamais avaler tout ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le reste sera mis au congélateur. Maintenant, mange.

- Oui papa !

La vaisselle se fit toute seule pendant que Yukki terminait son repas. Chûya exigea ensuite qu'il attende son retour puisqu'il allait récupérer son achat, ce qui amena le petit blond à réfléchir. Il se doutait bien que l'objet en question était pour lui, mais de quoi il s'agissait, ça... Mystère.

- Me voilà ! Donne-moi juste une minute pour l'emballer.

Le paquet fut bientôt déposé sur ses genoux, et il reçut comme consigne de le manipuler avec précaution.

- Ce qu'il y a dedans est fragile. Une chute et tu peux lui dire adieu.

Intrigué, Yukki préféra ouvrir le présent sur la table.

- Oh... Elle est magnifique, souffla-t-il en prenant délicatement la figurine pour l'observer de près.

- Je ne savais pas si elle te plairait. Mais vu que tu adores les loups, ça me paraissait être un bon choix.

À la fois émerveillé et sous le choc, le musicien posa doucement le loup en verre sur le meuble à DVD. Il marqua ensuite un temps d'arrêt, puis Chûya le vit s'approcher de lui et saisir sa main.

- Tu as encore des surprises à me dévoiler ?

- Des surprises, non. Par contre, un flacon plein d'huile de massage nous attend dans la chambre.

Yukki sourit à nouveau et referma ses doigts sur ceux de son petit ami.

- Alors allons-y, mon amour.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre et que Chûya préparait le nécessaire, son téléphone sonna.

- Décroche si tu veux, je n'ai pas encore fini.

- D'accord. Salut Kaoru.

- _Alors ? Tout s'est arrangé ?_

- Oui, il a réussi à se repentir. D'ailleurs, je...

Les mains de Chûya rencontrèrent sa nuque et le creux de son cou afin d'y exercer de légères pressions, et le batteur ferma les yeux.

- Mmmmh... Oui... C'est bon... !

- _Ahem !_

- Euh... Kaoru, je... Je vais devoir te laisser.

- _J'avais compris_, répliqua le bassiste avec un petit rire. _Profite bien du traitement !_

- ... Compte sur moi, murmura Yukki alors que la chaleur lui montait au visage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après que Chûya se soit excusé auprès de Kaoru, les relations du trio devinrent plus cordiales. L'ancien capitaine ne montrait plus son mécontentement quand son petit ami revenait tard le soir suite à une prestation, même s'il accepta assez mal que Yukki se mette à travailler cinq après-midi par semaine à Ishibashi, un célèbre magasin de Shibuya spécialisé dans la vente d'instruments de musique. Il partait ensuite rejoindre Jin et Kaoru pour dîner avec eux, puis les trois retrouvaient souvent Noriaki dans un live house. Les mois suivants passèrent ainsi sans changement majeur à l'exception de la notoriété grandissante de Guerilla qui jouait parfois assez loin de son quartier d'origine. Yukki s'habituait peu à peu au fait que des filles crient son nom même s'il prenait soin de les éviter, ce qui lui valut quelques moqueries du bassiste.

Tout allait donc bien pour lui, et il profitait au maximum des rares soirées tranquilles avec Chûya durant lesquelles toute allusion au travail était proscrite. Passer trois semaines à Los Angeles leur fut bénéfique et Yukki retrouva avec plaisir Katherine, Ryan, les jumelles et leur maison de Venice. Grace ne le suivait plus systématiquement puisqu'elle semblait s'être trouvé un autre amoureux "moins vieux que Yuhiro", lequel protesta pour la forme.

Le retour des États-Unis entraîna une retombée dans la routine, jusqu'à ce que Noriaki informe ses musiciens et son chanteur qu'ils allaient jouer dans la ville voisine de Chiba.

- Et ça sera quand ? demanda Jin.

- Début octobre. Pourquoi ?

- Si je ne préviens pas ma copine, j'aurai droit à une scène. Yukihiro, au lieu de sourire, tu devrais faire pareil avec ton mec.

L'amusement disparut du visage du petit blond qui se précipita immédiatement sur son téléphone. Par chance, que Noriaki ait prévenu à l'avance permit à Chûya de mieux digérer la nouvelle, même si Yukki perçut la contrariété dans sa voix.

- _Je passerai la soirée avec des potes. Ils me disent sans arrêt que j'ai une vie de moine, et ça commence à m'énerver sérieusement._

- D'accord. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est juste que je suis plongé dans les dossiers importants, et j'ai du mal à m'en sortir._

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu rentres tard en ce moment. Heureusement que ça n'est que passager !

- _Sato, vous venez ?_

- _J'arrive, monsieur ! Désolé, Yukihiro, il faut que je te laisse. On se voit ce soir._

- Je t'...

Seule la sonnerie informant que Chûya avait raccroché lui répondit, et il mit fin à la communication en sentant la tristesse l'envahir.

Le live à Chiba se déroula correctement même si Yukki était plus que préoccupé. Chûya revenait de plus en plus tard du Ministère, et le blond s'inquiétait par rapport à son rythme de travail. Il chercha à en parler avec son petit ami, mais ce dernier lui rappela que le sujet devait rester à la porte, et Yukki décida d'abandonner.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur second concert hors de Tôkyô, octobre touchait à sa fin, et Guerilla passait la journée dans son local de répétition attitré en vue du retour dans les bars de Shibuya. Distrait parce qu'il pensait à surprendre Chûya d'une façon inédite, le batteur écouta à peine ce que Noriaki expliquait.

- Yukihiro, ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle ! s'exclama le guitariste. Est-ce que tu as entendu ma question au moins ?

- Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas.

Un énorme blanc s'installa dans la pièce, puis Kaoru éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Donc tu n'écoutais vraiment pas, soupira Noriaki. Pour savoir si tu étais avec nous, j'ai demandé si Jin devait se travestir la prochaine fois et danser en robe devant le public.

Le petit blond vira à l'écarlate. Il resta attentif quelques minutes aux paroles du leader, puis son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il obtint d'un Noriaki agacé la permission de s'esquiver quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il sorte, l'ancien capitaine avait laissé un message sur le répondeur.

- _Yukihiro, essaye de rentrer tôt ce soir, j'ai à te parler_.

La voix grave de Chûya inquiéta beaucoup le batteur qui passa le reste de la journée à se ronger les sangs et à tourner tel un lion en cage sous le regard anxieux de Kaoru. Sitôt la répétition terminée, il se précipita vers le métro en ignorant les autres et rentra chez lui. S'il avait su ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Viens t'asseoir, demanda Chûya en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Yukki s'installa docilement et saisit la main du plus grand dans la sienne pour l'encourager.

- Ces derniers temps, quand je te disais que je travaillais tard le soir... c'était un mensonge. Depuis quelques semaines, je vois régulièrement une autre personne... et je commence à l'aimer plus que toi.

Le teint du batteur vira au blanc. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton suppliant serra le cœur de Chûya tout en renforçant sa détermination.

- Soyons réalistes, Yukihiro... Nos sentiments ne sont plus aussi forts qu'avant. Tu passes moins de temps à la maison, mon travail me prend beaucoup d'investissement... Au point que maintenant, c'est à cette collègue que je me confie. Notre relation va droit dans le mur, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Attends, s'affola Yukki. Tu es en train de... de me quitter ?

Chûya inspira un grand coup, dégagea sa main et regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai reçu une proposition pour travailler loin d'ici, et je vais accepter.

- Mais on pourra toujours se voir malgré la distance ! tenta le petit blond de plus en plus désespéré. Et je peux arrêter la musique si tu veux qu'on soit plus souvent ensemble ! Il suffit que tu me le demandes, et je le ferai !

- Je ne crois pas, non. Le poste est basé aux Etats-Unis. Et puis, je te connais. Tu ne réussiras pas à abandonner la batterie définitivement.

- ... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Yukki se leva en dépit de ses jambes tremblantes, saisit son paquet et se dirigea vers le balcon.

- Tenshiko, je suis désolé.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! répliqua le plus jeune au bord des larmes.

Le briquet lui échappa à plusieurs reprises, et il finit par jeter la cigarette au-dessus de la rambarde. Il s'assit ensuite sur le sol et dissimula son visage derrière ses bras croisés pour pleurer. Quelques instants plus tard, deux bras entourèrent son corps secoué de sanglots.

- Ne me laisse pas seul, implora-t-il en dernier recours.

- Je ne peux pas... Si le boulot seul comptait, peut-être, mais depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'équation ce n'est plus possible pour moi de revenir en arrière.

Il maîtrisa Yukki qui cherchait à le frapper et poursuivit :

- Tu peux garder l'appartement et tout ce qui se trouve dedans.

- Mais je me fiche de ça ! C'est toi qui comptes pour moi, pas quelques objets !

La voix du plus grand devint conciliante :

- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne ressens plus pour toi autant de choses qu'avant... Et je préfère éviter de comparer vos performances.

- Depuis combien de temps ? murmura Yukki d'une voix éteinte.

- Environ deux mois.

- Et elle sait que tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je lui ai dit dès le début.

- Espèce de salaud ! s'écria le petit blond en laissant éclater sa colère. Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir connu !

- Tu es le seul à penser ça, avoua Chûya visiblement peiné. J'aime mieux me rappeler des bonnes choses qui nous sont arrivées que me souvenir du négatif. Tu es une personne vraiment attachante, T... Yukihiro. Il ne te faudra pas longtemps avant de retrouver quelqu'un.

- Imbécile ! Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Je ne veux que toi !

Chûya soupira longuement et se releva.

- La discussion est close en ce qui me concerne.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas terminé ! Reviens ici ! cria Yukki en voyant son ex-petit ami saisir un sac et marcher vers la porte.

Ce dernier fit comme s'il n'entendait rien, et le petit blond souhaita de toutes ses forces que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Il fixa longtemps l'entrée en espérant que le battant s'ouvre à nouveau, mais Chûya ne se montra plus.

Quand il eut enfin accepté la vérité, le comportement de Yukki changea radicalement. Il s'empara d'une chaise et l'abattit sur une vitrine dans un accès de rage, avant de la lancer à travers la pièce. Tout ce qui avait une certaine valeur pour lui y passa : les étagères à CD et DVD, l'ordinateur qui s'écrasa sur le lino dans un grand bruit, la figurine de loup jetée contre un mur fut réduite en miettes... Et même la batterie sur laquelle il s'acharna à coups de batte au point de la détruire complètement. Il n'eut pas besoin de toucher à la télévision : l'écran explosa tout seul en envoyant des morceaux de verre un peu partout. Plusieurs éclats blessèrent Yukki, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il éprouvait moralement. Il s'installa dans un coin de la pièce saccagée et fixa le vide. Lorsque Yume, ignorante de la rupture, effectua une visite impromptue le lendemain, Yukki n'avait pas bougé.

- Bon sang, Yuchan... Il s'est passé quoi ici ?!

- Chûya... Parti...

Yume n'ajouta rien et redonna au salon son aspect d'origine. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle se baissa vers Yukki et essaya de dire les mots qu'il fallait :

- D'après ce que je vois, il t'a laissé ses affaires... A toi de décider si tu les gardes ou pas.

- J'sais pas... Envie de rien...

- D'accord. On verra plus tard dans ce cas. Pour l'instant, tu vas venir chez moi... Histoire de changer d'atmosphère.


	27. Chapter 27

**Le 28 me donne du mal, il mettra donc un peu de temps à venir. En attendant, remarque : les scènes dites censurées forment la partie centrale et sont séparées du reste par les OoOoOoO. Bonne lecture tout de même :)**

* * *

><p>Le mois qui suivit fut vécu par Yukki dans une sorte de flou. Il passait ses journées devant la télévision sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et répondait rarement lorsque Yume tentait d'engager la conversation. Il se comportait de la même façon pendant les repas : muet et mangeant mécaniquement ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, en étant incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Témoin lui aussi du manque de réaction de son maître, Kuro réclama davantage d'affection de la part de Yume.<p>

- Yuchan commence sérieusement à me faire flipper, confia la jeune fille désemparée à Ueda. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il se bouge un peu. Son portable n'arrête pas de sonner, sûrement des appels de ses potes... Et pourtant il n'y accorde aucune attention !

- Tu connais Awaji, quand quelque chose le touche il réagit beaucoup plus intensément que nous. Et comme Sato lui a brisé le cœur, c'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- Je vais essayer un truc... Yuchan, à table !

Le blond les rejoignit, s'installa et attendit d'être servi pour saisir les baguettes et picorer.

- Dis... Pourquoi tu ne te défoules pas sur ta batterie ? Je l'ai réparée, tu te souviens ?

Yukki leva la tête, et elle frissonna face à ses yeux vides. La batterie ? Cela ne lui plaisait plus. À quoi bon jouer pour des inconnus alors qu'il avait perdu son principal soutien ?

- Aucun intérêt, murmura-t-il finalement.

- Et Guerilla ? Tu ne peux pas les lâcher comme ça !

- Je me suis fait virer du groupe.

- ... _Quoi_ ?

- Normal dans un sens... Je ne donnais plus aucune nouvelle, logique qu'ils aient dû me remplacer.

- ... T'es vraiment qu'un... Et puis merde, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à me faire du souci pour toi !

La porte claqua, Ueda lui adressa un regard furieux avant de suivre Yume, et Yukki ressentit enfin une pointe de remords.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Désireux de ne plus imposer sa présence à son amie, il fit comme s'il allait mieux jusqu'à ce que Yume accepte sans crainte particulière de le laisser partir. Il retourna donc chez lui peu avant Noël et entreprit de regrouper dans la deuxième chambre toutes les affaires de son ex et celles dont il ne se servirait pas. Impossible néanmoins de faire disparaître de sa vue l'instrument et la figurine... Il se contenta de dissimuler la batterie sous un drap et ne s'en approcha plus.

La monotonie des journées le lassa progressivement, et il se mit à faire des sorties quotidiennes dans des bars où il restait boire jusqu'à la fermeture. Le temps passant, il se mit de plus en plus souvent à suivre les personnes qui l'intéressaient ou les invitait parfois chez lui. Qu'il s'agisse d'hommes ou de femmes, peu lui importait, il se rappelait rarement les noms et les visages en se réveillant après chaque nuit mouvementée. Les coups d'un soir devaient le rester...

Tout en étant conscient qu'il se détruisait, sa conduite ne changea pas, et il développa rapidement une addiction à l'alcool. Bientôt, les serveurs des lieux où il se rendait le plus souvent le saluèrent dès qu'il apparaissait, et l'un d'eux lui montra même à plusieurs reprises des clients à qui il semblait plaire. Ce fut de cette façon qu'il se retrouva un soir à embrasser un total inconnu dans les toilettes de son bar favori.

Coincé entre le mur et le corps de l'homme plutôt baraqué, Yukki passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de ce dernier afin de découvrir sa peau. L'alcool dans son sang le poussa ensuite à aller plus bas, jusque dans le pantalon de l'autre tout en cuir.

- T'es doué, souffla ce dernier en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Désireux d'oublier les préliminaires, Yukki autorisa l'inconnu à baisser son jean puis le soulever pour l'adosser au mur. Il aida ensuite le brun aux longs cheveux à se placer tout contre son intimité et à le pénétrer sans ménagement pour bouger avec vigueur en lui. Ses allées et venues rapides tirèrent aussitôt de longs soupirs à Yukki. Afin d'avoir un soutien supplémentaire, le jeune batteur entoura de ses bras le cou de son vis-à-vis et l'attira totalement contre lui pour sentir encore davantage sa présence. De l'autre côté de la porte, la musique assourdissante empêchait les clients d'entendre ce qui se passait. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Yukki accordait de l'importance à ne pas être vu à moitié déshabillé.

Les baisers violents se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le laisse haletant et que son amant d'un soir en finisse avec lui.

- J'ai pas trop l'habitude de le faire avec un mec, articula le plus grand après s'être retiré. Mais je suis quand même capable de dire que tu es vraiment un très bon coup.

- Merci, marmonna Yukki.

- Je suis sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand tu n'es pas complètement passif !

Le batteur se rajusta avec une mine gênée, puis il tendit une cigarette à l'autre et s'en alluma une.

- Tu retournes boire un verre ou deux ?

- Non, j'ai plutôt envie de rentrer chez moi, répondit Yukki.

- Tu habites où ?

- Près de la Tour.

- Je te raccompagne alors, c'est sur ma route.

- Sympa de ta part, sourit le petit blond qui se doutait que son interlocuteur pensait à une chose précise.

Dans le métro, Yukki apprit que l'autre jouait également de la batterie mais qu'il n'avait pas encore intégré un vrai groupe.

- Je dépanne parfois des potes, et ça s'arrête là. Pour l'instant, c'est mieux que je bosse pour mettre de l'argent de côté, histoire de ne pas être surpris par un revers de fortune.

Yukki acquiesça. Il avait fait ça lui aussi... Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête brutalement et qu'il démissionne de son poste à Ishibashi. Heureusement que Genjirô Sato lui avait permis de rester vivre dans l'appartement.

- C'est mon arrêt. Tu viens, euh...

- Yasunori. Et toi ?

- Yukihiro.

- Enchanté, Blondinet. Oui, je viens !

Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte que Yukki fut débarrassé de tout ce qu'il portait au-dessus de la ceinture, et il ne tarda pas à emmener son invité dans la chambre. Ils étaient enfin nus l'un contre l'autre quand Yasunori demanda à son hôte de s'allonger et de le laisser faire.

- Comme t'es pas mal du tout et que tu te débrouilles bien au lit, je vais te faire une faveur.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Yukki assez curieux.

- D'habitude, j'aime pas perdre de temps. Mais pour une fois... j'ai bien envie d'entendre un peu de supplications.

Il retourna le jeune homme sur le ventre et effleura ensuite son intimité. Yukki frustré protesta aussitôt, mais sa réaction fut accueillie par un rire moqueur.

- N'oublie pas qui dirige ici.

La suite fut pire encore : Yukki se sentit pénétré beaucoup trop lentement à son goût et décida de se taire cette fois, sauf que l'autre se retira sans prévenir et qu'il le fit râler à nouveau.

- Alors c'est qui l'impatient maintenant ?

- Tu es horrible, souffla Yukki.

- Pourtant je passe pour un beau gosse d'habitude !

- Et modeste avec ça.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ferme-la, Don Juan, et occupe-toi de moi !

- A tes ordres ! s'inclina le brun.

Il entra d'un coup en Yukki et bougea immédiatement avec vigueur, en veillant toutefois à ne pas blesser l'autre.

- Oh putain... Oui ! gémit le plus petit.

- Waouh... Sérieusement, Blondinet, en plus d'être bien foutu t'es généreusement doté au niveau du fondement. C'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre des gens comme toi !

Yukki vira au rouge pivoine. Il n'entendait pas souvent des paroles aussi directes... Mais ça correspondait bien à l'aspect général de celui dont il ignorait le nom. Ce dernier agrippa ensuite la taille du batteur pour se mouvoir encore plus vite et solliciter son endroit sensible au maximum. Même s'il ne le montra pas, les manifestations de plaisir du blond le ravirent. À partir de ce moment-là, Yukki cessa totalement de réfléchir. C'était inutile de toute façon, il suffisait simplement qu'il se laisse aller...

Bientôt, seuls les soupirs et les gémissements se firent entendre dans la chambre. Le jeune batteur vint le premier, suivi peu de temps après par l'autre qui se répandit d'abord en lui puis sur ses cuisses. A bout de forces, Yukki retomba contre le matelas en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Pas facile alors que l'autre était toujours étendu sur lui... Heureusement pour sa santé, le brun s'écarta rapidement.

- J'sais pas pour toi, mais en ce qui me concerne c'est stop pour ce soir. J'suis vidé et j'en peux plus !

Yukki bâilla longuement et hocha la tête.

- Épuisé moi aussi.

- Alors bonne nuit, ou ce qu'il en reste.

Le lendemain, Yukki eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'une fois de plus, un mal aux cheveux carabiné allait le poursuivre s'il n'y remédiait pas sans tarder. Ses yeux brouillés par la fatigue l'empêchèrent de remarquer immédiatement qu'il était seul. Ce fut en allant dans la cuisine qu'il découvrit le petit déjeuner prêt et un mot sur la table.

_Voilà une récompense bien méritée après cette nuit de folie. N'oublie pas de réchauffer le café, froid c'est vraiment imbuvable._

_Sinon, euh... C'était super et ça m'a beaucoup plu. A une prochaine fois peut-être._

Yukki sourit avec amusement. Il ne se serait jamais douté que l'autre soit capable de ce genre de petites attentions.

Le soir suivant, le batteur préféra rester assis à un coin du bar, histoire de pouvoir observer tranquillement de nouvelles têtes en vue d'éventuelles rencontres.

Il venait de terminer un énième whisky - plus la peine de compter après un certain nombre- et attendait le suivant en dévisageant les clients proches quand il reçut une tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard d'un homme qui lui plut aussitôt, physiquement parlant.

- Salut. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on se croise même si tu ne m'as pas encore remarqué, et je dois avouer que je te trouve pas mal du tout, déclara ce dernier sans détour. Seulement, tu finis toujours par partir avec quelqu'un avant que je vienne te parler. Alors pour un coup que tu te retrouves seul, Koji m'a dit de foncer.

- Il t'autorise à aller voir ailleurs ? s'étonna Yukki.

- On aime bien pimenter notre vie privée de temps en temps, répliqua son interlocuteur avec un sourire qui en disait long. Tu te joins à nous ?

Yukki hésita un instant puis acquiesça. Qu'avait-il à perdre si les projets du couple se concrétisaient ? Le plan à trois, il ne connaissait pas, alors autant profiter de l'occasion... Il saisit son verre à nouveau plein et suivit le brun manifestement satisfait à l'idée de retourner à sa table en bonne compagnie.

- Daisuke, tu as bien choisi ! commença le dénommé Koji en accueillant Yukki d'un signe de tête. Il est plutôt mignon de loin, mais de près il devient carrément beau !

- Merci, souffla le batteur assez gêné par le compliment.

- C'était sincère, assura Koji. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Yukihiro.

- Enchanté ! répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Daisuke semblait être celui qui lui accordait le plus d'intérêt, et Yukki s'assit naturellement à la place voisine tandis que Koji embrassait son amant.

- Alors, Yukihiro, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Moins réservé que d'ordinaire grâce à la quantité d'alcool dans ses veines, Yukki ne mit pas longtemps avant de parler de son métier. Il laissa ensuite les autres se présenter, puis la main de Daisuke se posa sur sa hanche dans un geste clairement possessif.

D'abord surpris et légèrement réticent, Yukki se détendit bien vite. Même si son voisin n'avait pas demandé la permission, il sentait qu'un seul mot éviterait tout contact prolongé. Il accepta donc que Daisuke caresse sa cuisse et remonte progressivement.

Le soupir discret qui lui échappa au moment où les doigts du brun atteignirent son entrejambe fut l'élément déclencheur. Les lèvres de Daisuke vinrent se sceller aux siennes, et quelques minutes plus tard Koji excité par la situation passa de l'autre côté de la table.

Daisuke l'embrassait toujours lorsque la bouche avide de l'autre homme entreprit d'explorer son cou et qu'une main se faufila sous son T-shirt. Les baisers se succédèrent durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un instant de répit lui permette de dire :

- Les gars... Mmmh... Touchez-moi...

- A tes ordres, murmura Koji à son oreille.

Comme il s'occupait désormais son voisin de gauche, Yukki ne remarqua pas que Daisuke avait disparu. Ce fut seulement quand son pantalon fut ouvert et baissé en même temps que son boxer qu'il se rendit compte que le brun se trouvait sous la table et à genoux devant lui.

- T'inquiète pas pour les autres, le canapé leur cache la vue.

Yukki sourit en comprenant que Daisuke n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et qu'il s'apprêtait à le satisfaire autrement.

- Dis-moi, tu es clean ? demanda-t-il néanmoins avant d'agir.

- Oui, répondit le batteur. J'ai fait un test quand j'étais avec mon ex, et depuis je prends mes précautions.

Rassuré, Daisuke se pencha et débuta directement à l'aide de sa langue, ce qui ne tarda pas à faire gémir Yukki. Ce que c'était bon !

- Alors, mon chéri se débrouille comment ?

Le musicien dont les joues avaient viré au rouge ne réussit qu'à articuler :

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Daisuke s'aventura de plus en plus loin tandis que Yukki essayait de convaincre Koji de ne pas lui enlever son haut. A la fois pour s'amuser et se venger, ce dernier caressa le dos de Yukki et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses. Une fois là, il commença par effleurer l'intimité du petit blond, avant d'y faire entrer son index. La réaction fut immédiate : Daisuke évita de justesse de recevoir un coup de genou dans la mâchoire et le batteur se mit à trembler. Puis, sans cesser ses attouchements, Koji déposa un baiser à chaque endroit sensible qu'il avait découvert. C'en fut trop pour Yukki chez qui l'orgasme menaçait. Il conseilla à Daisuke de s'écarter, mais l'autre ne bougea pas.

Une fois remis, Yukki demanda à aller dans un endroit plus calme, avant que l'envie devienne trop difficile à retenir chez les deux autres et qu'il se fasse prendre sur la banquette à la vue de tous. L'impatience ne fit que croître durant le trajet, et sitôt la porte refermée, Koji embrassa Yukki avec tant de fougue qu'il le fit gémir. Il retira ensuite son T-shirt et débarrassa le batteur du sien afin que leurs peaux entrent en contact. De son côté, Daisuke ravi par le spectacle profita totalement de la vue jusqu'à ce que la main de Koji se faufile sous la ceinture du plus petit qui faillit crier.

- Tu préfères quoi, Yukihiro ?

- Dessous.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le carrelage et entendit le bruit d'une fermeture qu'on dézippe. Puis Koji s'agenouilla derrière lui, fit descendre pantalons et sous-vêtements, et le pénétra avec une facilité qui le surprit.

Rapidement envahi par le plaisir, Yukki décida de satisfaire Daisuke de la même façon qui lui avait été offerte au bar. Prévenant jusqu'au bout, Daisuke s'installa de façon à éviter la moindre crampe au musicien. Touché par cette attention, Yukki eut un sourire et abandonna vite le massage manuel. Il ouvrit la bouche, y fit doucement glisser l'érection de l'homme face à lui et entama de lents va-et-vient.

- Tu t'en sors bien, souffla Daisuke.

Il fut pleinement satisfait quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la langue de Yukki atteignit l'extrémité sensible de son sexe. Un long frisson de plaisir, et ses yeux assombris croisèrent ceux de Koji dont les râles se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Un coup de rein plus fort que les précédents fit réaliser à Yukki que l'homme derrière lui s'apprêtait à jouir. Il gémit au moment où Koji se répandit dans son intimité tout en plantant ses ongles dans le dos humide du batteur.

Peu après, ses deux invités s'écartèrent, et il posa un regard interrogateur sur Daisuke. Ce dernier garda ses raisons pour lui - il avait bien remarqué que Yukki partait du bar avec un homme différent à chaque fois et se doutait que l'estime de soi du musicien était inexistante- et se contenta de dire qu'il préférait terminer ailleurs. Peu lui importait ce que les autres pensaient de Yukihiro, il méritait quand même un minimum de considération.

Yukki le guida donc vers sa chambre où ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, Koji se joignant évidemment à eux, puis Daisuke s'allongea sur le dos et aida le batteur à se positionner correctement. Yukki commença immédiatement à onduler du bassin en embrassant parfois l'homme sous lui, tandis que Koji pénétrait son amant et parcourait de sa bouche le dos et la nuque du petit blond.

Les choses s'accélérèrent quand Daisuke referma sa main sur le sexe de Yukki et le masturba afin qu'il vienne plus vite. Le batteur approchait du point de non-retour et se laissait désormais aller, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à ses deux amants provisoires. A la fois par jeu et pour le rendre fou, Koji recueillit de sa langue les gouttes coulant le long du dos de Yukki, contre lequel il s'appuya ensuite, et sourit à l'entente d'un long gémissement. Le jeune homme tourna presque aussitôt la tête et saisit Koji par la nuque dans le but de joindre violemment leurs lèvres.

Frustré d'être délaissé car Yukki ne bougeait plus, Daisuke l'attira à lui et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait poursuivre ce qu'il faisait auparavant. Yukki afficha une mine contrite en guise d'excuse et se pencha à nouveau. Daisuke continua à caresser sa peau humide, rapidement imité par son amant officiel décidé lui aussi à faire atteindre l'orgasme au plus jeune. Malgré cela, Koji se retira le premier, et Daisuke en profita pour passer au-dessus de Yukki et se mouvoir en lui avec vigueur.

- D... Daisuke... Encore... !

Il venait de lier ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis lorsque ce dernier commença à être pris de tremblements. Il ne cessa pas de bouger pour autant et se fit un plaisir de répondre au baiser de Yukki, juste avant l'ultime coup de rein et l'éjaculation, plus longue qu'avec Koji puisque Daisuke semblait mieux se contrôler.

Yukki tentait de reprendre son souffle quand les deux autres s'étendirent à ses côtés et déposèrent de légers baisers sur son torse.

- Laissez-moi au moins faire une pause, réclama-t-il.

- Pas de notre faute si c'est tellement bon avec toi ! répliqua Koji amusé et flatté par la réaction du jeune homme.

- Je te retourne le compliment.

Plus conciliant, Daisuke l'observa avec un sourire en coin.

- Repose-toi quelques minutes, Yukihiro. On a toute la nuit devant nous.

Ils se contentèrent de gestes chastes pendant que Yukki reprenait un peu de force, à la suite de quoi Daisuke attira le musicien au-dessus de lui.

- A ton tour.

Yukki comprit et s'exécuta après une hésitation. D'abord assis à côté d'eux, Koji finit par se placer à nouveau derrière son hôte. Le petit blond ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre alors que l'autre se guidait d'une main pour mieux entrer en lui.

- Penche-toi en avant, murmura ensuite Koji.

Le batteur s'appuya sur ses avant-bras tout en continuant à bouger malgré son inquiétude : il ne dominait pas suffisamment pour avoir une grande expérience en la matière. Cela dit, Daisuke était loin de se plaindre du traitement et semblait même apprécier ce qu'il faisait, ce qui le soulagea.

Le temps passant, la fatigue le gagna peu à peu. Assez gêné, il décida de prendre sur lui dans le but de ne pas décevoir les autres. Daisuke s'en rendit tout de même compte quelques minutes plus tard après que la jouissance ait atteint Koji et que Yukki essayait de retenir un bâillement.

- Ne force pas si tu es épuisé, déclara-t-il. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu préfères que je repasse dessus.

- Ça serait bien, oui, reconnut Yukki.

Daisuke lui demanda de se retirer puis échangea un long regard avec son amant qui acquiesça.

- Yukihiro, est-ce que... Koji et moi...

Au début, le blond resta muet. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, et le souvenir de sa première fois douloureuse lui revint en mémoire. Ceci dit... C'était une soirée d'expériences, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? La seule chose qui l'effrayait : il se doutait qu'une double pénétration risquait de le blesser. Koji essaya de le rassurer en le voyant changer d'expression.

- C'est tout à fait normal que tu réagisses comme ça. D'ailleurs, ça serait plus compréhensible que tu refuses.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai bien envie de tenter le coup, mais d'un autre côté... avoir mal me fait peur, avoua-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera tout pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

Une dernière tergiversation, et Yukki hocha finalement la tête.

- D'accord. Je m'installe comment ?

Au lieu de répondre, Daisuke et Koji échangèrent leurs places sous le regard étonné du batteur. Ce dernier en saisit bientôt la raison : étant presque toujours dessous, Daisuke connaissait mieux la douleur provoquée par l'acte et serait plus attentif aux réactions du musicien.

Il se glissa doucement en Yukki et bougea quelques instants pendant que Koji récupérait le lubrifiant dissimulé dans la table de chevet. D'un commun accord, ils ne lésinèrent pas sur le gel. Puis Daisuke pénétra à nouveau Yukki en y ajoutant son index.

Le jeune homme se crispa aussitôt et inspira profondément. S'il trouvait déjà la sensation désagréable, que serait la suite ? Koji s'aperçut du malaise et décida de le masturber pour qu'il se détende. Mais au fond de lui, l'inquiétude commençait à monter, et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de suivre l'envie de son amant. Yukihiro allait vraiment souffrir...

Daisuke, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Yukki et devait se référer à celui de Koji afin de connaître le ressenti du dominé. Seulement, le jeune homme ne voulait rien laisser transparaître et serrait les dents. Ses deux amants étaient bien partis pour la suite et il n'avait pas le droit de les interrompre en si bon chemin - du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Tant pis s'il avait mal au passage, cette fois encore il préférait s'incliner au profit d'une autre personne. Mais la souffrance qui le traversa d'une façon fulgurante le trahit puisqu'il ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Retire-toi, dit immédiatement Koji à Daisuke. Ça lui est insupportable !

- Non, souffla Yukki.

- Comment ça, "non" ? répéta son aîné avec stupéfaction.

- On est allé trop loin pour s'arrêter, alors maintenant que vous êtes en moi... J'ai juste besoin de m'y habituer.

Ce fut au tour des deux autres d'hésiter. Devaient-ils continuer ou imposer leur désaccord et mettre fin au calvaire du plus petit ?

- Je vous en prie, supplia presque le batteur. Sinon j'en aurai bavé pour rien.

Daisuke soupira. Le gamin n'avait pas tort...

- OK, céda-t-il.

Il obligea tout de même Yukki à patienter malgré sa curiosité croissante, puis les premiers mouvements débutèrent à son initiative tandis que Koji restait immobile.

Au début, le jeune musicien peina à se détendre. En dépit des attentions de Daisuke, la tension était encore perceptible... Heureusement, avec l'un l'embrassant dans le cou et l'autre gardant la main posée sur son entrejambe, Yukki sentit la douleur refluer peu à peu.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda Koji toujours inquiet.

- Pas encore le top, mais... En fait... C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, dit le batteur alors que Daisuke augmentait légèrement la fréquence de ses coups de rein.

Koji et Daisuke éprouvaient également beaucoup de satisfaction : le fait qu'ils étaient en Yukki entraînait des frissons de plaisir dus au contact. Les manifestations devinrent peu à peu collectives, et Daisuke vint le premier, suivi par son amant puis Yukki.

- Je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours, souffla le batteur installé entre ses invités.

Le silence tomba, et Yukki s'endormit rapidement malgré les quelques baisers encore déposés sur sa peau.

Daisuke et Koji étaient partis lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu. Il avait mal partout et s'avéra incapable de bouger de son lit pendant la plus grande partie de la journée. Ce fut seulement le soir, tandis que les miaulements de Kuro devenaient de plus en plus insistants, qu'il parvint à faire le trajet entre sa chambre et la cuisine.

**OoOoOoOoO**

À l'approche du printemps, il décida d'aller "chasser" dans un autre quartier. Penser à la possibilité désormais élevée de croiser une personne avec laquelle il avait passé une nuit le rendait nerveux puisqu'il se doutait que la plupart des clients des bars le connaissaient suite à l'acte.

Il avait bu quelques verres pour se donner du courage et était presque assis sur les genoux d'un homme lorsqu'il fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Frustré, son amant potentiel protesta aussitôt :

- On commence à peine, va te chercher quelqu'un d'autre ! T'es qui d'abord ?

- Je suis son mec ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant sur le point d'exploser.

En reconnaissant la voix, Yukki eut immédiatement envie de disparaître sous terre. Kaoru l'entraîna sans ménagement vers la sortie sans écouter sa tentative de justification, le tira jusqu'au métro et le jeta presque sur un des sièges.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Pas maintenant, répliqua froidement le bassiste.

À l'approche de son arrêt, Yukki se leva naturellement pour se diriger vers la porte, mais Kaoru appuya sur son épaule et il se rassit.

- Non, c'est chez moi qu'on va. Et tu n'as pas voix au chapitre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il fit le chemin en surveillant attentivement Yukki devant lui, entra dans l'appartement et s'adossa à la porte préalablement verrouillée.

- Voilà, je suis prêt à t'écouter. T'as intérêt à avoir des arguments en béton au sujet de tes agissements actuels. Prostitué alcoolique... J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui ? Alors comment tu qualifierais une personne qui boit plus que de raison et qui couche quasiment chaque soir avec une personne différente ?

- ... Par les mêmes termes que toi, marmonna Yukki en baissant la tête.

Kaoru soupira. Le petit allait mal, c'était évident... Et il avait extériorisé sa peine d'une très mauvaise façon.

- Va prendre une douche. On discutera de ton avenir après.

Yukki s'exécuta et accepta sans rechigner les vêtements trop larges pour lui. Peu après, il s'installa à côté de son ami... et se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Je ne vois pas quoi te raconter, avoua-t-il finalement.

- C'est ça. Je vais te le dire, moi. Tu es devenu une loque humaine qui a même rejeté l'aide de sa meilleure amie parce que son cher copain l'a laissé tomber.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Agacé, Kaoru l'empoigna par le col.

- Adresse-toi à moi autrement, okay ? Je veux juste te donner un coup de main, alors arrête d'agir comme si tu avais cinq ans et comporte-toi comme le jeune adulte que tu es ! Sérieusement, Yukihiro, t'inspires juste de la pitié aux gens. Comment tu crois que j'ai pu te retrouver si facilement alors que tu mettais les pieds dans ce bar pour la première fois ? Je l'ai su en posant des questions. D'ailleurs, c'est limite si certains des gars qui sont passés dans ton lit ne te traitent pas de pute ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que ta vie est en train d'être bousillée à cause d'un abruti ! Il ne reviendra pas !

- J'en ai suffisamment entendu, déclara Yukki prêt à quitter la pièce.

- TU T'ASSEOIS OU JE T'ATTACHE !

Le blond obtempéra aussitôt.

- Je comprends que tu aies été blessé par la rupture, reprit Kaoru plus calmement. Mais là, ça va trop loin. Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que passer tes journées à te morfondre et boire pour oublier n'est pas la bonne solution. Sors, va voir des gens plus fréquentables, renoue avec ton amie... Il y a toujours des places de vendeur à pourvoir à Tower Records si ça t'intéresse. Par contre, tu peux dire adieu à Guerilla. Jin s'en fout, mais Noriaki ne te pardonnera jamais de nous avoir lâchés sans prévenir. Le groupe est toute sa vie.

- Et toi ? Tu m'en veux d'être parti ?

- Pas vraiment. Ton remplaçant se débrouille bien, et puis tu n'as que vingt ans. Je me doute que tu ne serais pas resté longtemps avec nous. Maintenant, je te le demande : qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

D'abord hésitant, Yukki murmura ensuite :

- Je ne sais pas. Si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de cette addiction... Mais seul, ça sera impossible.

- Sois pas stupide. Comme si j'allais te laisser te sortir de là sans aide... Je vais te surveiller, oui !

- Alors tu... tu vas t'installer chez moi ?

- Ça serait mieux. Noriaki vient parfois pour une soirée films, et je pense qu'il ne sera pas ravi de te voir. Pour lui, tu n'existes plus.

- À ce point-là ? souffla Yukki blessé malgré tout.

- Malheureusement oui.

Kaoru l'attira entre ses bras pour le réconforter, et il perçut sur-le-champ un parfum boisé qui lui rappela la forêt autour de l'école.

- Tu sens bon...

- C'est ce que la plupart des filles disent quand je les approche. J'ai plusieurs flacons en réserve, si tu veux je t'en filerai un.

- Pourquoi pas.

Quand le bassiste se détacha de lui, il ressentit une pointe de regret. Kaoru rassembla ensuite assez d'affaires pour une semaine, et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le métro. Plus tranquille désormais, Yukki apprécia le silence entre son ami et lui. C'était bon de ne pas être jugé...

- Alors, voulut savoir Kaoru une fois arrivé à destination. C'est quoi ton programme des prochains jours ?

- Ne pas bouger d'ici, répondit le blond occupé à nourrir son chat. Le temps du sevrage en fait.

- Bonne idée.

Tandis que Yukki se changeait, Kaoru inspecta les placards à la recherche de la moindre bouteille. Aucune goutte d'alcool dans l'appartement... Le batteur devait boire uniquement lorsqu'il sortait, ce qui était déjà plus que suffisant. Soulagé, le bassiste retourna sur le canapé où il comptait passer la nuit, mais Kuro en avait décidé autrement.

- Désolé, c'est sa place attitrée pour dormir. Mon lit est assez grand pour deux.

- Les draps sont propres au moins ?

- Je les change après chaque passage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Merci pour les détails, fit Kaoru en grimaçant.

- À qui la faute ?

- Okay okay, c'est moi le responsable cette fois !

Quelques heures plus tard, le bassiste fut réveillé en sursaut par un bruit en provenance de la salle de bain. Il y découvrit Yukihiro dans un état plutôt inquiétant : les cernes du batteur s'étaient accentuées alors que ses yeux rouges retenaient péniblement un flot de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nausées... J'ai juste eu le temps d'arriver aux toilettes. Ça va un peu mieux, mais j'ai soif.

- Yukihiro, tu trembles...

- Je suis en pleine crise de manque, avoua Yukki. Obligé d'en passer par là... Je veux vraiment m'en sortir.

Kaoru acquiesça et le suivit vers la cuisine. Seulement, le petit blond dont le rythme cardiaque avait augmenté vacilla et ne parvint pas à se retenir à la porte. Le bassiste eut juste le temps de le rattraper et constata qu'il transpirait abondamment.

- J'appelle une ambulance.

- Non...

- Si.

Trop mal en point pour protester, Yukki abandonna.

- _Donnez à boire à votre ami, et s'il se plaint d'avoir froid, utilisez une couverture._

- Même en cas de transpiration excessive ?

- _Oui. Servez-vous de compresses pour le rafraîchir en même temps._

- Entendu.

- Kaoru...

- Je suis là, gamin. J'ai téléphoné aux urgences et ils m'ont dit quoi faire. Je vais m'occuper de toi jusqu'à leur arrivée.

- Je te fais confiance.

Yukki ne se rendit pas réellement compte de ce qui se produisit depuis la venue des urgentistes à son entrée à l'hôpital. Il rouvrit les yeux dans une chambre particulière et s'aperçut rapidement qu'un cathéter reliait son bras à des perfusions. Il paniqua légèrement, d'autant plus que Kaoru n'était pas là, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. L'infirmière s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Vous voulez des nouvelles de votre ami ? Il a dit qu'il devait demander un congé exceptionnel et téléphone en ce moment dans le couloir. Soyez patient, il va vite revenir.

Le blond soupira de soulagement et demanda :

- À quoi servent ces poches ?

- Réhydratation par soluté glucosé, vitamines et tranquillisant. Nous allons vous garder par précaution jusqu'à la fin du sevrage. Oui, je sais ce que vous avez, votre ami a expliqué le problème. Ne vous en faites pas pour les nuisances, votre chambre est à l'écart afin que vous puissiez vous reposer tranquillement. Un environnement calme est très important pour les patients dans votre cas.

- Merci, déclara sincèrement Yukki.

Après sa sortie, il accepta d'être suivi par un psychologue rompu à ce genre d'addiction. Un peu inquiet au début par crainte d'être jugé, il hésita tout de même à prendre rendez-vous, et Kaoru toujours présent s'appliqua à le mettre en confiance.

- Je resterai dans la salle d'attente pour les premières séances, mais je ne peux pas prolonger le congé éternellement. Tu devras y aller seul dès la fin du mois.

Conscient du fait que son ami faisait déjà le maximum, Yukki acquiesça.

- Faut que je retourne chercher des vêtements propres. Je peux te laisser seul ? Tu ne feras pas de bêtises ?

- Je serai sage, promit le batteur.

Dubitatif malgré tout, Kaoru s'assura que son ami avait pris ses médicaments puis s'esquiva. Son absence allait faire figure de test... Et il espérait qu'il soit concluant. Quand il retournerait à Tower Records, personne ne surveillerait Yukki.

_Pourvu que tout se passe bien..._

Heureusement, il s'inquiéta pour rien, et pendant près d'un an Yukki consulta fidèlement afin de tirer un trait définitif sur l'alcool. Kaoru était rentré chez lui l'esprit tranquille après six mois de cohabitation et il vivait à nouveau seul, mais le bassiste et lui se voyaient quotidiennement puisqu'ils travaillaient au même endroit. Il renoua le contact avec Yume qui lui pardonna difficilement, et l'été 2020 vit son retour dans les live house. Ce fut à la même période qu'il rencontra un chanteur qui lui demanda de passer une audition. Septembre débutait tout juste lorsque Yukki reçut l'appel espéré depuis deux semaines.

- Yukihiro, bienvenue dans Zi:kill !


	28. Chapter 28

**Suite enfin là, désolée pour le retard ! La longueur (17 pages environ/un peu plus de 9000 mots) devrait compenser le temps de publication, enfin j'espère ;)**

* * *

><p>Au début, Yukki resta intimidé par ses nouveaux comparses qui se connaissaient depuis près de deux ans. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut le bassiste du groupe qui l'aida à se sentir plus à l'aise, même si une distance subsistait entre lui et le chanteur qui l'avait pourtant recruté.<p>

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça passera. Tusk est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Ça m'inquiète quand même, avoua Yukki. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il remarque mes efforts.

Seiichi lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu ne serais pas là s'il pensait que tu es incapable de prendre la relève de Masami.

Pas franchement convaincu, le blond se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement.

- La seule chose qu'il pourrait peut-être te dire, c'est de changer de couleur de cheveux.

- Pourquoi pas... Je suis coiffé comme ça depuis trop longtemps.

Les mois qui suivirent furent l'occasion pour Yukki de jouer à plusieurs reprises devant un public beaucoup plus conséquent. Si se produire en concert lui plaisait, les séances en studio le laissaient sur sa faim puisqu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire entendre son propre travail.

Ennuyé par la situation, il n'osa pourtant rien dire jusqu'à ce que Kaoru avec lequel il travaillait toujours à Tower Records l'entraîne à sa suite pendant une pause déjeuner.

- Allez, vide ton sac.

- Je vais très bien.

- Te fiche pas de moi, Yukihiro. Comme si j'allais te croire en voyant tes cernes et ton visage renfrogné ! Tu ne t'es pas remis à boire au moins ?

- Mais non ! protesta le batteur. C'est juste que... J'aimerais bien avoir une plus grande responsabilité dans le groupe en faisant passer une de mes créations, mais le leader trouve que ça ne colle pas à ce qu'on fait.

- C'est vrai que le hard-rock est particulier, reconnut Kaoru. Tu vas sûrement devoir te contenter de jouer de la batterie.

- On dirait bien.

Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de sourire face la morosité de son ami : Yukihiro avait encore pas mal de choses à apprendre...

- Ne baisse pas les bras, tes efforts finiront peut-être par payer ! ajouta-t-il.

L'étreinte qui suivit remua Yukki une fois de plus, en laissant un sentiment de regret lorsque le bassiste s'écarta. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout : à chaque fois qu'une fille parlait à son aîné avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, Yukki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

Kaoru demanda ensuite sans remarquer le trouble de son ami :

- Ça te dit d'aller au Mc Do ce soir ?

- Oui, chef ! répliqua aussitôt le plus jeune.

Il était tard quand ils quittèrent le fast food. Perdu dans la contemplation des flocons qui tombaient, Yukki ne vit pas les hommes venant en sens inverse et bouscula l'un d'eux qui l'empoigna immédiatement.

- Lâchez-le, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! intervint Kaoru sur la défensive.

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?

Inquiet, Yukki s'interposa aussitôt.

- Attendez ! Si vous voulez de l'argent, prenez ça, dit-il en tendant ce qu'il avait sur lui.

- C'est pas assez comme réparation, répliqua l'autre avant de se tourner vers Kaoru. Vide tes poches toi aussi.

- Tu rêves. J'ai pas l'intention de céder aussi facilement que le gamin ici présent.

- Kao, donne-leur et allons-nous en, souffla le batteur.

- Pas question ! Montre que tu es un homme pour une fois !

Agacé, le meneur le frappa à l'aide d'un poing américain, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, et il leva le bras quand son agresseur s'approcha de lui. Pendant ce temps, Yukki paniqué sortit la baguette cachée dans son sac - conséquence d'une visite sur l'Avenue pour l'entretien annuel- et la dirigea vers son ami, sans songer aux conséquences que son geste engendrerait.

- Protego !

L'homme face à lui fut repoussé en arrière suite au sort du Bouclier, et le petit brun soupira de soulagement. Quelques éclairs de stupéfixion lui permirent ensuite de se débarrasser des importuns dont il modifia la mémoire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se souvint de la présence de Kaoru et pivota lentement. Ce qu'il vit augmenta ses craintes : le bassiste le fixait en fronçant les sourcils et gardait une distance entre eux.

- Qui es-tu... Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu es ? voulut-il savoir.

- ... Tu ne me croiras jamais.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, je peux tout entendre.

- Tu ne me rejetteras pas ? insista le batteur qui tenait à conserver leur relation intacte.

- Yukihiro, tu es mon ami. Je serais idiot de te laisser tomber même pour une chose que je ne comprends pas.

Rongé par l'anxiété, Yukki acquiesça néanmoins.

- Bon, d'accord... Allons chez moi, je t'expliquerai tout.

Une fois à l'appartement, le batteur s'empressa de rassembler le nécessaire pour soigner son ami dont l'arcade sourcillère saignait toujours.

- Tu aurais dû aller à l'hôpital, reprocha-t-il.

- Et me retrouver avec des points de suture ? Non merci ! J'irai seulement si ça s'infecte, alors je te conseille de bien t'occuper de moi !

Le petit brun gêné bénit la concentration due à sa tâche et qui lui évitait de regarder son ami.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini, annonça-t-il une fois le pansement posé.

- Alors je t'écoute.

Muet au départ puisqu'il réfléchissait à la façon de commencer, Yukki décida de démarrer par le jour où il avait reçu sa lettre. Kaoru l'écouta sans l'interrompre et déclara finalement, les yeux dans le vague :

- Donc elle n'était pas folle...

- Qui ça ? demanda Yukki en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça remonte à l'époque où j'étais au collège, expliqua le bassiste. La fille de mes voisins disparaissait parfois plusieurs semaines sans qu'on sache où elle allait. Je me suis mis à l'espionner à travers la haie, et plusieurs fois je l'ai vue en train d'agiter un bâton semblable au tien. Ça m'intriguait beaucoup, mais elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas en parler aux autres enfants du quartier. De toute façon, ils la considéraient tous comme une gamine excentrique. Maintenant que tu m'as expliqué ton cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi Mari se tenait à l'écart.

- Elle craignait sûrement d'être découverte, approuva le batteur. Ne pas utiliser la magie en présence d'un non-sorcier est une des lois les plus importantes dans notre monde.

- Pourquoi être passé outre dans ce cas ? demanda Kaoru, plutôt perplexe.

- En tant que majeur, je ne devrais pas être poursuivi. C'était de la légitime défense même s'il ne s'agissait que d'humains face à nous, et puis ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais vengé en retour des coups subis !

Le bassiste acquiesça pensivement avant de questionner :

- Tu vas effacer ma mémoire aussi ?

- ... Non. J'y ai pensé, mais je préfère croire que tu ne diras rien à personne, comme tu l'as fait avec ta voisine.

- Je te l'ai dit, Yukihiro, tu es un ami. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il t'arrive des bricoles juste parce que tu m'as aidé contre des voleurs.

- Merci, souffla le petit brun.

Après plusieurs minutes de mutisme, Kaoru remarqua que le batteur le fixait d'une manière étrange, puis le visage de Yukki se rapprocha progressivement du sien. Le bassiste comprit ce que son voisin s'apprêtait à faire et tourna immédiatement la tête, si bien que la bouche du batteur se posa contre sa tempe.

- Yukihiro, tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse qu'aux filles...

- ... Oui... Mais j'ai quand même voulu tenter ma chance.

- Si tu en étais une, pourquoi pas.

_Si j'étais une fille... Le pire, c'est que c'est possible... Sauf que ce serait trahir sa confiance, et je ne veux pas le perdre._

Conscient de blesser son ami, Kaoru ajouta tout de même suite à quelques instants supplémentaires de réflexion :

- Cela dit, il y a quelque chose que je peux essayer de faire.

- Quoi ?

- T'embrasser.

Yukki fut aussitôt envahi par la chaleur, ce qui fit sourire Kaoru amusé de voir le batteur rougissant. Ses lèvres se scellèrent avec retenue à celles de Yukki dont le visage vira à l'écarlate. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas étreindre le bassiste et approfondir le baiser : que Kaoru effectue ce geste était déjà surprenant, alors lui en demander davantage l'effraierait peut-être. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la joue de son ami.

- Kaoru, je...

L'index du bassiste vint immédiatement se placer en travers de sa bouche. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour savoir ce que Yukihiro allait avouer.

- S'il te plaît, n'en dis pas plus. Tu souffres déjà suffisamment.

Un silence pesant s'établit peu après. Kaoru réfléchissait à nouveau tandis que Yukki n'osait plus prononcer le moindre mot par crainte de commettre une faute.

- Tu sais, dit finalement le bassiste. J'ai toujours été curieux... Alors comme je n'ai pas envie de mourir ignorant, te donner ce que tu veux ne me paraît pas incompatible.

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais être plus explicite : j'accepte de le faire avec toi.

- Tu... tu en es bien sûr ? bredouilla Yukki.

- Oui. Mais je pose certaines conditions : c'est moi qui serai dessus, et on gardera nos vêtements.

Le batteur hocha aussitôt la tête.

- Accordé !

La mise au point terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où le plus jeune demanda à son invité de s'allonger sur le lit, et ce dernier plutôt curieux s'exécuta. Le batteur fouilla ensuite dans un tiroir, et afin de ne pas perturber Kaoru plus que nécessaire, Yukki lui banda les yeux et baissa la fermeture de son pantalon.

- Yukihiro, ne fais pas ça...

- Si, ce sera plus facile pour moi tout à l'heure... Je te toucherai le moins possible, c'est promis.

D'abord réticent, le bassiste finit par se laisser aller. Les gestes restaient les mêmes après tout, peu importe le genre de la personne qui les effectuait... Après réflexion, être avec un homme comportait un avantage non négligeable : Yukihiro savait exactement où le toucher pour lui donner du plaisir.

Malgré tout, Kaoru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux : la douceur de Yukihiro trahissait son amour pour le bassiste... Alors que se passerait-il par la suite ? Le souffle du petit brun sur son ventre lui fit oublier toute pensée cohérente.

- Tu réfléchis trop, murmura Yukki entre deux baisers le long de son torse.

- Plus bas, souffla Kaoru impatient de la suite.

Avec un sourire, Yukki s'installa au-dessus de l'entrejambe de son ami et ouvrit la bouche. Le bassiste fut immédiatement parcouru d'un long frisson, ce qui ne le décida pas pour autant à intervenir. Plus tard peut-être, s'il se sentait davantage à l'aise... Pour le moment, son ami contrôlait tout, et ça lui suffisait.

Après que Yukki eut jugé la lubrification suffisante, il baissa son pantalon juste comme il fallait et guida lentement Kaoru en lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que son aîné avait demandé, mais autant commencer doucement puisqu'il n'était plus habitué à cette douleur lancinante. Les premiers mouvements furent donc à son initiative, frustrant de plus en plus le bassiste, et alors que Yukki parvenait de moins en moins à retenir ses soupirs, Kaoru cessa brusquement de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt le petit brun perturbé.

- Allonge-toi. Je ne supporte plus de rester à rien faire.

Plutôt soulagé à la pensée de jouer un rôle quasiment passif, Yukki s'exécuta sans protester. Il écarta ensuite les jambes et sourit à son ami qui avait retiré le foulard le temps de la pénétration. Kaoru donna presque immédiatement quelques coups de rein arrachant des manifestations de plaisir au plus jeune. Ce dernier dut d'ailleurs se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer un cri qui aurait probablement dérangé le bassiste. Ce n'était pas si simple de rester immobile finalement... De son côté, Kaoru eut un rire moqueur lorsque le batteur murmura :

- Oui... !

- Je me débrouille bien alors ?

- ... J'ai connu plus intelligent comme question.

- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu penses de ma performance.

- Satisfaisante... Pour l'instant, tu mérites un sept.

- Seulement sept ? Je suis déçu, dit le bassiste avant de donner un coup de rein plus fort.

- AAAAH !

- C'est qui le patron ? questionna Kaoru plutôt flatté du cri de son ami.

- ... Toi, souffla Yukki entre deux gémissements.

Il resta muet lorsque son ami vint en lui quelques minutes plus tard. Son regard croisa celui de Kaoru débarrassé du bandeau, et il ne put qu'émettre une brève protestation quand l'aîné lui baissa son pantalon et se pencha vers son entrejambe.

- Kao, non...

- Si. Je n'aurai pas d'autre occasion de savoir comment c'est.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Yukki supplia presque :

- Écarte-toi, je vais... Mmmmh... Kami-sama... Oui !

- Alors, gamin, je mérite toujours un petit sept ? demanda Kaoru peu après.

- N... Neuf.

- J'aime mieux ça ! s'exclama le bassiste d'un ton réjoui.

Le jeune homme retrouva lentement ses esprits sans bouger de sa place. Il doutait que Kaoru accepte qu'il vienne s'allonger contre lui... Et que son ami ne fasse pas le moindre geste le conforta dans sa décision.

- Et toi, tu as pensé quoi de moi ?  
>- Hum... Je préfère définitivement les filles, elles ont plus de formes. Tu resteras donc ma seule expérience du genre, mais je dois avouer que c'était pas mal.<p>

- Content que ça ne t'ait pas déplu.

Oublier ses sentiments pour son ami et passer à autre chose s'avéra moins compliqué que Yukki le pensait : que le bassiste se mette à fréquenter une fille quelques semaines plus tard y fut pour beaucoup, même si leur relation n'était pas réellement sérieuse. Puisqu'il était toujours le bienvenu chez son ami, Yukki prit l'habitude de lui rendre visite un soir par semaine, quand la copine de Kaoru faisait acte de présence dans sa famille. La plupart du temps, leurs moments à deux se terminaient en joutes verbales : Kaoru était loin de posséder le niveau de maîtrise du batteur concernant les jeux vidéo, et Yukki se moquait souvent de ses piètres performances.

Content que son ami soit redevenu lui-même, Kaoru ne protestait que faiblement aux remarques. Il arriva cependant une fois que la soirée manque de mal se terminer, lorsqu'un visiteur arriva à l'improviste et que Yukki n'eut pas le temps de partir. Piégé dans le salon, il chercha en vain une cachette alors que Noriaki s'approchait.

- J'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter, tu as cinq minutes ?

- C'est-à-dire que... commença le bassiste embarrassé.

- Ah, tu es en bonne compagnie ? Tu aurais dû prévenir alors, je ne... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, _lui_ ?

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, marmonna Yukki désireux d'éviter l'affrontement.

Noriaki chez qui le ressentiment dominait voulut frapper Yukki au moment où ce dernier passa à côté de lui, mais la main de Kaoru interrompit son geste.

- Bon, tout le monde se calme. Yukihiro, tu connais la sortie... Et toi, tu sais où est la guitare.

- Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir, acheva le musicien à l'attention du plus jeune.

- Il en va de même pour moi, répliqua froidement Yukki en serrant les poings.

Il n'en tint pas rigueur à Kaoru le lendemain et s'excusa d'avoir provoqué l'altercation entre les deux membres de Guerilla. Lui aussi était préoccupé de toute façon : ses relations avec le chanteur de Zi:kill se dégradaient, et après avoir failli en venir aux mains, Yukki et le leader convinrent du départ à l'amiable du plus jeune. Cette décision soulagea beaucoup le batteur même s'il se retrouvait sans groupe, d'autant plus que la discussion avec un des autres musiciens lui fit un choc.

- Yukihiro, est-ce que tu as une minute ? demanda le bassiste visiblement nerveux, après un signe de tête aux présents.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna-t-il dès qu'ils furent à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Ma question va sûrement te paraître déplacée, mais... Est-ce que tu es libre en ce moment ?

La surprise du batteur fut remplacée par une gêne croissante au moment où son interlocuteur voulait en venir, puis il secoua la tête.

- Désolé, Seiichi. Je te considère comme un ami, rien de plus.

- ... Je vois. Excuse-moi de t'avoir importuné.

- J'espère que ça ne change rien entre nous ? demanda Yukki assez anxieux.

- T'en fais pas, répondit le bassiste. Je finirai bien par passer à autre chose.

- Au cas où Tusk ne t'en a pas parlé... Je m'en vais la semaine prochaine. Même si être avec vous pendant cinq mois m'a plu et que les concerts devant des centaines de personnes m'ont laissé une bonne expérience, j'ai envie de découvrir autre chose.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, conclut Seiichi avec un sourire sincère.

Être désormais libre de ses mouvements ne fut pas pour autant synonyme d'inactivité : Yukki continua à travailler à Tower Records et sortit à nouveau avec des connaissances rencontrées lors des live. L'un de ses amis les plus proches, un jeune bassiste nommé Tetsuya, arriva un soir sans prévenir pour annoncer avec enthousiasme le futur enregistrement du premier album de son groupe. Sa mine radieuse faisait plaisir à voir, tout autant que son énergie débordante. Il se calma cependant à la vue du programme diffusé à la télévision.

- Ça fait déjà dix ans, soupira-t-il.

- Oui, confirma le batteur. Le temps passe vite...

- Tu te souviens où tu étais ce jour-là ?

- Ce jour-là...

C'était un vendredi après-midi, et il soufflait après les examens clôturant sa première année de potions. Installé dans la salle commune avec Yume, il s'efforçait d'assimiler une dernière fois la pratique lui posant quelques problèmes... Puis un élève plus âgé avait fait irruption dans le bâtiment et annoncé la nouvelle. Yume s'était alors précipitée comme plusieurs autres vers les hiboux afin de s'assurer que ses parents allaient bien. Yukki n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais quelques heures plus tard il avait tenu à aller avec la mère de Yume au jardin d'enfants où se trouvait Erina, sa petite sœur. En veillant à rester hors du champ visuel de la fillette de cinq ans, il avait été soulagé de la voir en bonne santé malgré son angoisse évidente. Leurs regards s'étaient finalement croisés, mais Yukki avait préféré s'esquiver immédiatement, pour essayer de faire croire à Erina qu'elle avait rêvé.

- J'étais à l'école, et à la fin du séisme j'ai couru jusque chez moi histoire d'être rassuré sur le sort de ma famille, expliqua-t-il. Ça me faisait peur, surtout après l'explosion de la raffinerie.

Ce n'était pas totalement mensonger après tout, sa famille ne comprenant plus qu'Erina à ses yeux.

- Et toi ?

- Je venais de finir les cours et je rentrais avec Ken quand un écran géant a commencé à diffuser les premières images avec l'aéroport de Sendai inondé. Ce n'était pas du tout pareil à Osaka puisque nous étions épargnés, mais je me rappelle que mes parents se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour ma famille ici. Heureusement, ils n'ont eu droit qu'à une belle frayeur quand leur immeuble s'est mis à bouger. Par contre, tous ces pauvres gens dans le nord-est...

La commémoration finie, Tetsuya s'empara de sa basse afin de dissiper l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée, et joua distraitement le morceau devant normalement faire office de premier single.

- C'est quoi le titre ?

- _Floods of tears_.

- Ça me plaît, déclara Yukki en souriant.

- J'espère que nos fans apprécieront aussi... On réfléchit à la suite en ce moment, Hyde m'a fait lire un de ses textes en l'interprétant à la guitare et j'aime bien. Plus qu'à avoir les avis de Ken et Sakura, et on développera l'idée si elle les intéresse.

- Ne stresse pas autant, Tetsuya. Je pense que vous êtes bien partis pour avoir beaucoup de succès.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison, soupira le bassiste.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Après un an passé dans un groupe nommé Die In Cries où il avait enfin pu collaborer musicalement à l'élaboration de morceaux, le chanteur décida de baisser le rideau, ce qui attrista quelque peu Yukki. Cela dit, l'expérience tout juste terminée ne lui laissait que des bons souvenirs, et il avait convenu avec Kyo, Shun et Takashi de garder le contact.

En rentrant chez lui à la fin du live, il eut la surprise de découvrir un hibou installé sur le balcon. Dès qu'il eut ouvert, le rapace profita de l'occasion pour entrer dans le living et lâcher la lettre sur la tête du batteur. Ce dernier reconnut immédiatement les symboles sur l'enveloppe et s'assit brutalement sur un fauteuil à peine la lecture entamée.

_Awaji,_

_Les élèves seront plus nombreux cette année et le directeur envisage de scinder en deux les classes les plus importantes. Afin de pallier au problème des horaires de cours, et si votre emploi du temps le permet, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des élèves de première et deuxième année pendant que je me chargerai des autres niveaux._

_J'attends votre réponse le plus rapidement possible._

_Aoki Mai._

La stupéfaction passée, Yukki se mit à réfléchir. Cette proposition arrivait à point nommé : même s'il n'avait pas d'ennuis financiers, pour le moment du moins, l'inactivité lui pèserait vite. Il décida donc d'aller demander conseil à Yume qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

La jeune femme vida son Coca citron d'un trait et répondit :

- J'accepterais sans hésiter. C'est ton domaine de prédilection dans ce monde-ci, Yuchan, comme la musique de l'autre côté. Et puisque tu es libre pour l'instant, t'as pas de bonne raison de refuser la proposition d'Aoki-sensei.

- Mais je n'ai aucune expérience dans l'enseignement !

- Ça s'apprend. Des gosses, j'en vois tous les jours aux magasins, et ils sont pas trop difficiles à maîtriser. La promesse d'une paire de baffes pour les plus jeunes et t'es tranquille.

- ... J'espère que tu plaisantes, articula Yukki en écarquillant les yeux.

- J'ai l'air de blaguer ? répliqua Yume sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Pour en revenir au sujet qui te préoccupe, je pense que tu devrais dire oui. Parles-en avec la prof, c'est la seule qui pourra dissiper tes doutes. Elle fait partie des gens qui ont cru en toi dès le début.

Yukki hocha la tête. C'était effectivement la meilleure solution... Et il apprécierait de revoir Mahoutokoro.

- En plus, reprit son amie, tu rencontreras d'autres gens. J'ai entendu que certains ont été remplacés, mais le poste de sortilèges reste toujours vacant. C'est encore le directeur qui enseigne. Tu seras pas complètement dépaysé comme ça.

- D'accord, j'irai à l'école demain pour discuter avec eux.

Découvrir le silence de la forêt à cause des vacances de printemps rassura le batteur qui préférait rencontrer les étudiants le jour de la rentrée. La vue des sakura en fleurs près du bâtiment administratif le ravit, et il frappa avec assurance à la porte du bureau principal.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, Awaji.

- Aoki-sensei ?! Mais... Le directeur...

- M'a donné pour mission de vous recevoir pendant qu'il cherche un professeur de sortilèges, termina l'enseignante. Puisque vous vous êtes déplacé, j'imagine que la réponse est positive ?

- Presque. J'aimerais savoir auparavant combien d'élèves j'aurai à ma charge, et si le programme est toujours le même qu'il y a douze ans.

- Quarante-cinq en première et quarante en deuxième. Les livres ont un peu changé pour correspondre aux dernières découvertes, je vous aiderai en cas de problème de compréhension. Vous avez gardé vos notes ?

Yukki acquiesça aussitôt. Même s'il s'était débarrassé de certaines choses pendant son déménagement, ses anciens classeurs faisaient partie des éléments conservés.

- Bien. En ce qui concerne le volume horaire, ce sera trois heures par semaine pour chaque groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves, soit douze heures en tout. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner le plan du tout premier cours à suivre.

- Je pense que cela m'aiderait, alors oui.

- Pour l'hébergement, vous pouvez loger ici ou rester en ville. Quoi qu'il en soit, il reste quelques deux-pièces libres.

- Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

L'enseignante se leva, mettant fin à l'entretien, et invita Yukki à le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il pourrait faire la connaissance des nouveaux professeurs et revoir les anciens.

À peine était-il entré dans la pièce qu'une voix se fit entendre et manqua de lui faire lâcher les feuilles remises par la directrice adjointe.

- Yuchan, par ici !

- ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais enseigner, quelle question ! Akimoto-san cherchait quelqu'un en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme Masato a embauché des gens pour l'aider dans les magasins, je serai plus qu'à mi-temps sur l'Avenue, expliqua la petite brune.

- Toi, enseigner ? Pauvres élèves.

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le livre lancé, et le volume atterrit dans le visage de sa voisine.

- Désolée Yoshida ! s'excusa aussitôt Yume. C'est pas toi que je visais !

- J'espère bien, marmonna Misaki en se passant de l'eau froide sur la joue.

- Nakamura, ne me faites pas déjà regretter de vous avoir engagée, soupira la responsable.

- Toutes mes excuses, Aoki-sensei.

Gêné par la présence de son ex devenue professeur de potions trois ans plus tôt, Yukki s'installa à côté de son amie d'enfance puis se concentra sur son assiette. Il passa le reste de la journée à préparer ses futurs cours avec la directrice adjointe et à déménager quelques affaires de son appartement principal. Après réflexion, mieux valait être directement sur place que faire le trajet deux fois par jour.

Le jour de la rentrée lui donna l'occasion d'observer l'ensemble des élèves en repérant immédiatement les première année venant d'une famille non-sorcière : contrairement aux autres du même niveau, ils scrutaient chaque détail de leur nouvel environnement avec une curiosité évidente. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leurs aînés, Yukki remarqua un jeune garçon de la maison du feu qui parlait plus fort que les autres, tandis que du côté opposé de la salle une fille fixait son camarade d'un air furieux.

_Pourvu que ces deux-là ensemble ne posent pas de souci..._

Ce qu'il avait craint se produisit le lendemain. Dès son arrivée, l'élève qui avait retenu son attention pendant le dîner annonça la couleur en demandant :

- Sensei, je peux vous poser une question ou deux ?

- Si tu veux.

- Vous avez quel âge ?

D'abord surpris, Yukki répondit :

- Vingt-trois ans.

- Et est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez déjà attrapé Yoshida-sensei dans vos filets ?

Alors que tous les regards se posaient sur lui, le batteur devint rouge de confusion et se tut.

- Ton nom ? demanda-t-il après un long silence.

- Ueda Hayato, boss de la classe parce qu'il en faut bien un !

- Ueda... Comme Ueda Masato ?

- Oui, on fait partie de la même famille ! Son frère aîné, c'est mon père !

_Pitié... Il ne pouvait pas avoir le même caractère que son oncle ?_

L'enfant continua ses plaisanteries sans que Yukki sache comment l'arrêter, et la fille de la veille installée dans le fond de la classe laissa finalement échapper un soupir agacé.

- Hayato, ça suffit. Il y en a qui veulent suivre contrairement à toi, alors ferme-la et reste tranquille.

- ... D'accord, Oneesan, dit précipitamment le garçon avant d'ouvrir son livre.

_Dominé par une fille, tu parles d'un chef..._

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? questionna-t-il ensuite.

- Ueda Meisa, jumelle du trouble-fête ici présent et plus âgée de vingt minutes. Appartenant à la maison de l'eau. Autre chose, sensei ?

- ... Non, ça ira.

_OK, je comprends pourquoi son frère s'aplatit devant elle._

- Bien ! dit-il d'une voix plus forte afin de garder un semblant de contrôle. Même si l'année commence tout juste, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser vous reposer sur vos lauriers. La métamorphose est une matière complexe demandant beaucoup de concentration et parfois d'efforts, même si certains d'entre vous disposent peut-être de prédispositions naturelles.

- Parce qu'ils viennent de familles sorcières ? lança un garçon au troisième rang.

Yukki se crispa aussitôt et serra les dents. Encore un qui se croyait supérieur aux autres...

- Pas du tout, répliqua-t-il calmement, la puissance du sorcier n'est pas déterminée par ses origines. Je viens moi-même d'une famille moldue et j'ai réussi à obtenir un Optimal à tous les examens en métamorphose. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Le premier exercice pratique consistera à transformer une allumette en aiguille. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Ceux qui n'y parviendraient pas auront l'occasion de réessayer au prochain cours.

Comme il s'y attendait, la nièce de Ueda n'éprouva aucune difficulté et proposa son aide à sa voisine qui sembla reconnaissante, ce qui ramena le batteur des années en arrière lors de la première confrontation avec Yamato. Pendant ce temps, le petit "chef de classe" avait suivi sa sœur en réussissant à moitié l'exercice, l'allumette sur son bureau devenant simplement grise. Ils furent les seuls à parvenir à ce résultat, et Yukki donna comme consigne collective de s'entraîner à transformer de petits objets en d'autres d'apparence et de volume semblables.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser son stress même si sa première heure d'enseignement était plutôt positive, une brune à l'air décidé s'approcha du bureau.

- Tu ne vas pas être en retard au cours suivant ? s'inquiéta le batteur.

Meisa déclara qu'elle prétexterait s'être perdue puis enchaîna immédiatement :

- Je vais vous donner un conseil, sensei. Hayato vous a testé pour savoir jusqu'où il peut aller. Si vous ne montrez pas de l'autorité dès le début, il continuera comme ça pendant les deux ans où vous aurez notre classe. Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme...

- UEDA, DONNE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CETTE BOÎTE DE PÉTARDS OU JE TE CHANGE EN BOURSOUFLET ! hurla Yume à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

- Voilà, comme Nakamura-sensei, reprit Meisa avec un sourire amusé. En plus d'être mignon, vous avez l'air gentil. Soyez quand même plus sévère avec Hayato et il arrêtera de faire l'imbécile pendant vos cours. Au pire, faites apparaître un loup, ça le calmera d'office. Ces bêtes le terrorisent.

- D'accord, merci pour l'information.

Heureusement, les deuxième année se montrèrent plus coopératifs et assidus malgré l'inexpérience de leur nouveau professeur. Soulagé, Yukki les remercia en les autorisant exceptionnellement à sortir quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. À mesure que les semaines passaient, il commença à prendre davantage confiance en lui et veilla à garder le petit Ueda sous son contrôle.

- Alors sensei, prêt pour quelques blagues ? lança l'enfant visiblement en forme.

La vue d'un loup montrant les crocs lui fit perdre toute contenance, et il s'en fallut de peu que le jeune garçon livide s'enfuie à toutes jambes. Magnanime, Yukki reprit forme humaine et déclara :

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend à la moindre incartade.

- Oui... oui, sensei... Message reçu.

Derrière son frère, Meisa eut un sourire ironique et leva la main dans le but de signaler au professeur qu'il avait bien agi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Avril touchait à sa fin, et Yukki installé sur le toit du bâtiment administratif profitait d'un moment de calme en écoutant les bruits de la forêt environnante. Après quelques semaines passées à donner des cours, il se rendait compte que transmettre son savoir était assez plaisant finalement, et la plupart ses élèves se montraient attentifs aux conseils qu'il leur donnait. Même Hayato l'écoutait religieusement, quoique Meisa ne devait pas être étrangère au calme de son frère pendant les heures qu'ils avaient en commun. Seuls certains issus de familles sorcières rechignaient parfois à suivre ses directives, soi-disant à cause de son ascendance. Yukki avait alors décidé de ne se consacrer qu'à ceux prêts à faire des efforts, et les réfractaires étaient revenus à de meilleurs sentiments. Cela lui faisait ressentir un semblant d'affection envers les enfants, qui le lui rendaient bien d'après les dires de Yume. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait donc que du positif à tirer de son retour à l'école. Ses devoirs d'enseignant l'empêchaient de trop songer à la musique, même s'il utilisait de temps en temps la batterie dont il se servait pendant ses études. De toute façon, les seuls musiciens qu'il voyait toujours étaient Kaoru et Tetsuya, alors pas de quoi replonger immédiatement dans sa première passion. Il savait seulement qu'il consacrerait au moins un an à son nouveau travail.

Il en était à se demander s'il allait retourner à Tôkyô pour rendre visite à ses amis lorsqu'une jeune femme apparut sur le sentier venant de l'extérieur de la forêt. Sous les yeux intrigués de Yukki, l'inconnue se dirigea vers l'école sans cesser de regarder autour d'elle. Voulant en savoir plus, le batteur quitta son poste d'observation et alla à la rencontre de la nouvelle arrivante. Leurs regards se croisèrent bientôt, et il remarqua qu'elle semblait perdue.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

Tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Yukki ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Mince, de la même taille que lui et plus âgée de quelques années apparemment... Son teint pâle indiquait qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent le soleil, et ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules encadraient un visage aux yeux cernés. Mais malgré cela, elle restait très jolie.

- Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas, répondit-elle dans un japonais correct, avec toutefois un léger accent. Où se trouve le bureau du directeur ? Je ne lis pas encore très bien les kanji sur les panneaux.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer.

- Merci...

- Awaji. Awaji Yukihiro.

- Merci, Awaji-san. Je m'appelle Karin Ishizuka.

Le fait qu'elle donne son nom à l'occidentale permit à Yukki d'en savoir plus. Visiblement, son interlocutrice avait grandi très loin du Japon en dépit de ses origines clairement nippones.

Un parfum de fleur monta à ses narines lorsqu'il se baissa en même temps que la jeune femme pour ramasser ses sacs, et il inspira profondément.

- Laissez-moi faire, proposa-t-il ensuite. Vous êtes épuisée. Pas la peine de vous fatiguer davantage.

- C'est rare qu'un homme soit galant de nos jours, fit-elle remarquer. Sans arrière-pensée en tout cas... Vous êtes vraiment gentil.

Yukki formula à son tour un remerciement, et ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Finalement, il guida son interlocutrice vers le bâtiment administratif où elle frappa à la bonne porte. Le temps que le directeur l'autorise à entrer, elle se tourna vers Yukki et déclara avec de la gêne dans la voix :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez surveiller mes affaires ? Je ne me vois pas les garder pendant l'entretien...

- Oui, pas de problème. Je vous attendrai à l'accueil.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la nouvelle arrivante le retrouva dans le hall en arborant une mine réjouie.

- Awaji-san, vous pouvez conduire Ishizuka-san à la salle de sortilèges afin qu'elle prenne ses marques ?

- Bien sûr. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Son esprit fourmilla de questions durant le court trajet, mais par discrétion il choisit d'en poser une seule.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes la nouvelle professeure ?

- C'est exact, acquiesça la brune. J'ai déjà enseigné quelques années, même si c'était principalement en tant qu'assistante.

- Donc nous sommes collègues à partir de maintenant, annonça Yukki.

- Vraiment ? Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

- La métamorphose aux deux premières années. J'ai toujours eu des facilités, l'obtention du poste s'est faite sur une recommandation. Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant la jeune femme blêmir et vaciller.

Il lâcha immédiatement un des sacs et soutint sa voisine de son bras libre.

- Je n'ai pas dormi pendant le voyage en avion. Et comme je suis venue directement ici sans prendre le temps de manger, avoua-t-elle, je commence à avoir faim.

- Dans ce cas, oublions la présentation des locaux pour le moment. Je vous emmène aux cuisines.

- Vous êtes la bonté incarnée.

- ... Merci, Ishizuka-san.

- Karin, rectifia-t-elle aussitôt.

- Entendu... A condition que vous m'appeliez Yukihiro.

- Comme vous voudrez.

L'abondance de nourriture laissa Karin hésitante, ce que Yukki ne tarda pas à remarquer.

- Vous devriez prendre les sushi, ils sont très bons.

- D'accord, je m'en remets à votre appréciation.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que Karin dévorait son repas et retournait ensuite chercher une assiette.

- Vous avez raison, ils en valent la peine ! Je n'en mange pas souvent, c'est l'occasion d'en profiter.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Yukki. Pourtant, vous êtes Japonaise, non ?

- Mes parents sont effectivement Japonais, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais j'ai vécu au Royaume-Uni jusqu'à mon départ.

Curieux, Yukki demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'environnement ?

- L'opportunité donnée par Akimoto-san, répondit Karin après quelques instants. Je n'avais jamais quitté ma ville natale avant si on excepte l'endroit où se trouve l'école où j'ai fait mes études, alors j'en suis venue à vouloir découvrir autre chose et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion même en sachant que ma famille allait sûrement me manquer. Je revenais chez mes parents seulement pour les vacances d'été à cause de la distance.

- Alors vous étiez séparée d'eux presque tout le temps... Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ?

- Les premiers temps, si... Heureusement, ils m'écrivaient toutes les semaines, même s'ils avaient du mal à s'habituer à l'envoi postal par hibou.

- Vous êtes issue d'une famille moldue ?

- Ça vous pose problème ? voulut savoir Karin subitement méfiante.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je suis dans le même cas que vous à ce niveau-là.

_Sauf qu'ils ne m'ont jamais écrit._

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Karin se sente rassasiée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle appréciait déjà Mahoutokoro tout autant que l'attitude désintéressée de son guide. Yukki lui fit faire le tour de l'école et elle s'assit finalement sur un banc pour se reposer, puis une petite brune surgit soudain devant eux.

- Te voilà enfin, ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! lança-t-elle à Yukki. Vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Karin surprise par sa spontanéité.

La jeune femme se présenta, tirant un sourire à Yume qui reprit d'une voix enjouée :

- Contente de voir que tu as une nouvelle copine, Yuchan !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta son ami d'enfance. Elle vient juste d'arriver !

- T'énerve pas, je sais que t'es absolument pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tes paroles me réconfortent, marmonna le musicien.

- Bon, je dois vous laisser, ou Masato va râler si je suis en retard. À une prochaine fois, Ishizuka-sensei !

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Karin après le départ de Yume, tout aussi rapide que son entrée en scène.

- Oui. Je la connais depuis plus de douze ans, et l'âge adulte ne l'a pas fait changer du tout.

- Être impulsif n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Yukki hocha la tête et termina la discussion en proposant à sa voisine de lui montrer où se trouvaient les chambres libres.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Karin devienne populaire auprès des élèves et plus particulièrement des garçons. Moins stricte que le directeur, elle savait rendre les cours vivants en mettant en place le plus d'exercices pratiques possible. Parallèlement, Yukki et elle finirent par se lier d'amitié grâce à leurs caractères semblables. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter et rire ensemble ou partager la même table lors de corrections de devoirs dans la salle des professeurs.

Yume qui les épiait souvent était satisfaite de ce rapprochement progressif qui allait selon elle au-delà de la relation platonique. Être naturellement timide n'aidant pas vraiment Yukki à s'ouvrir aux autres et réussir à construire une relation, son amie finit par en avoir assez. Lorsqu'elle décida de s'en mêler, le batteur joua d'abord les innocents en espérant qu'elle abandonne.

- Si tu vas pas la voir, un autre lui mettra le grappin dessus ! Tu crois que personne n'est intéressé par elle ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur que ça se termine comme avec Chûya. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui plais ?

La petite brune eut un sourire en coin.

- Yuchan, imbécile... Je suis certaine qu'elle t'apprécie sincèrement. T'as vraiment pas remarqué la façon dont elle t'observe quand tu fais pas attention ?

- Non... Explique-toi.

- C'est peut-être pas un sentiment profond. Mais quand elle pose les yeux sur toi, son expression change. Comment dire... Son regard devient beaucoup plus doux quand c'est à toi qu'il est destiné.

- ... N'importe quoi, dit finalement le batteur en haussant les épaules. Comme si je pouvais intéresser quelqu'un.

- TU VEUX UNE BAFFE, C'EST ÇA ?!

- Admettons que ça soit le cas, reprit Yukki pour éviter une dispute. Il reste un obstacle de taille.

- Et lequel ?

- Je ne veux pas souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Yume resta muette quelques instants.

- Tu sais... Ce qui s'est passé une fois ne va pas forcément se reproduire.

Agacé par la discussion qu'il jugeait inutile, Yukki l'interrompit :

- Laisse-moi tranquille et mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Comme tu veux, mais viens pas te plaindre après !

La conversation avec Yume eut au moins le mérite de faire réfléchir Yukki. Son amie n'avait pas tort, il devait réellement tourner la page... La seule chose qui l'effrayait comme il l'avait dit : être à nouveau blessé et avoir mal.

_Une chance sur deux pour que ça se produise... Ça ne sera pas si terrible dans le cas où elle dirait non._

Bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments envers Karin, il se doutait qu'il aurait des regrets en n'agissant pas du tout. Les vacances d'été lui donnèrent l'occasion rêvée : l'école fermait pendant plus d'un mois, et Karin ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver sans aucune compagnie. Le professeur d'astronomie s'étant fait poliment éconduire, Yukki hésita un peu avant de proposer à son tour d'héberger la jeune femme. Contre toute attente, Karin accepta avec un grand sourire, ce qui remua le cœur de l'Animagus.

- J'ai une chambre libre, tu pourras l'aménager comme tu le souhaites.

- Merci vraiment, Yukihiro. Je n'aurais pas su où aller sans toi !

Derrière l'enseignante, Yume qui passait "par hasard" applaudit silencieusement la réponse.

À l'appartement, Yukki décida de laisser sa collègue s'installer puis attendit de savoir si elle voulait se reposer ou découvrir les environs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est possible de faire dans l'immédiat ?

- Un peu de shopping à la Tour 109, ça t'intéresse ? Ce n'est pas un endroit qui m'attire particulièrement vu qu'il est destiné aux filles, mais une de mes connaissances y travaille. D'ailleurs, il essaiera sûrement de te séduire s'il te voit.

- C'est un risque à prendre, dit Karin en souriant. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de renouveler ma garde-robe. Une salopette et un haut, ce n'est pas le summum de la féminité.

- Je trouve que ça te va très bien, déclara aussitôt Yukki.

Le compliment fit rougir la jeune femme, et le batteur un peu gêné reprit pour mettre fin au silence pesant :

- Je vais t'y conduire, acheter de nouveaux vêtements ne me fera pas de mal non plus. J'irai voir un ami après s'il me reste du temps.

- D'accord ! Tu me donnes ton numéro ? J'en aurai besoin pour qu'on sache à quelle heure se retrouver. Il va me falloir plusieurs trajets avant que je sache à peu près où ton immeuble se situe.

- Utilise le transplanage au pire, suggéra Yukki. Enfin, ce n'est pas utile pour l'instant vu qu'on y va ensemble. Tu es prête ?

- Allons-y, monsieur le guide !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Karin devant le Starbucks de Shibuya, cette dernière ployait sous le poids de ses sacs.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé ton bonheur, dit le batteur avec un sourire. Un coup de main, peut-être ?

- Volontiers !

Comme la porte abritant le petit studio de Yukki à l'appartement était entrouverte, Karin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil curieux.

- Tu peux entrer si tu en as envie.

- Oh, une batterie ! s'exclama aussitôt l'enseignante. Tu fais de la musique ?

- Oui, j'ai joué pour quelques groupes dont un avec qui j'ai participé à des enregistrements.

Enthousiasmée, la jeune femme demanda :

- Je peux t'écouter ?

Sans se faire prier, Yukki saisit les baguettes et s'installa pour deux morceaux. À la fin, Karin le félicita en applaudissant.

- Ça doit être quelque chose de te voir en concert ! J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de filles parmi tes fans ?

- En effet, ce sont surtout des demoiselles. C'est parfois perturbant d'entendre son nom crié depuis le public.

Ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus durant plusieurs heures, Yukki abordant ses expériences musicales et Karin lui décrivant ses meilleurs souvenirs scolaires.

- Il y avait des jumeaux du même âge que moi, dans une maison différente, qui passaient leur temps à cumuler les bêtises, expliqua-t-elle. Une fois, ils ont même soudoyé un des fantômes de l'école pour harceler un garçon qui s'était moqué d'eux.

En imaginant la scène, l'Animagus laissa échapper un petit rire.

- On n'a pas eu de réel comique, du moins pas pendant la période où j'étudiais. C'est Yume qui se distinguait le plus, jusqu'à ce que son copain actuel parvienne à la tempérer un peu.

- C'est une fille intéressante, déclara Karin. Mais revenons-en à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes à part la musique ?

Yukki tourna la tête et désigna l'armoire vitrée où reposaient les consoles et leurs cartouches qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter.

- Les mangas ne m'attirent pas vraiment. En revanche, je suis un otaku des jeux vidéos.

- Je vois ça, sourit son interlocutrice. Et niveau sorties ? Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller ensemble ?

- Mh... Akihabara au cas où tu aimes les mangas et tout ce qui se rapporte à l'électronique, Asakusa pour les articles traditionnels et les souvenirs... On peut aussi faire un tour au zoo d'Ueno, dans une arcade de jeux, ou bien un karaoké. Demain soir, on ira voir l'Hanabi Taikai dans la baie. Sinon, pourquoi pas Disneyland ? J'imagine que tu n'es jamais allée dans un parc d'attractions ?

- Effectivement, avoua Karin à regret. Tout ça m'a l'air d'être un beau programme ! Mais d'abord, l'Hanabi Taikai : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça, tu le verras sur place, se contenta de répondre Yukki.

Les deux semaines suivantes enchantèrent la professeure qui consignait chaque soir les souvenirs marquants de ses sorties, l'un des plus importants étant le feu d'artifice. La gentillesse désintéressée de Yukki la touchait beaucoup, et elle réalisa au fil du temps passé chez lui qu'il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle sentait tout de même que le jeune homme dissimulait des blessures profondes et aurait bien voulu en savoir davantage, surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait vu par inadvertance en train de fixer tristement une cartouche parmi la multitude.

_Tomb Raider... Ce jeu doit représenter beaucoup pour lui._

Étant elle-même une amatrice de Lara Croft, elle hésita longuement et se décida seulement le soir suivant à formuler sa requête.

- Yukihiro ? Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter la console et jouer un peu ?

- Évidemment, je t'ai déjà dit de faire comme chez toi ! Et moi, je... Je voudrais savoir si... si tu accepterais qu'on dîne ensemble, dit le batteur à voix basse.

La jeune femme rougit aussitôt et balbutia :

- Je... Oui... Oui, bien sûr !

- Demain soir alors ? demanda Yukki avec un sourire timide.

- Ça me va !

- Bien. Passe une bonne nuit...

- Toi aussi, Yukihiro.

Karin resta volontairement invisible toute la journée du lendemain, afin d'éviter que Yukihiro puisse apercevoir sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte quelques minutes avant l'heure convenue pour le départ, l'Animagus écarquilla les yeux.

_Kami-sama..._

- Ce que tu es belle, souffla le musicien.

La jeune femme avait choisi la simplicité et revêtu une robe bleue sans manches qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Yukki sentit la chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'il lorgna son décolleté puis se mit à fixer le sol. Face à lui, Karin se félicita de ne pas en avoir trop fait. Des ballerines, un maquillage discret, les cheveux détachés... À en juger par le désir dans son regard, Yukihiro semblait beaucoup apprécier le résultat.

- Merci, déclara-t-elle avec l'impression qu'elle était comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. On y va ?

- On y va !

Le repas se passa aussi bien que Yukki l'avait espéré, jusqu'au moment où il renversa involontairement son verre sur Karin. Il se confondit aussitôt en excuses, et la jeune femme s'empressa de le rassurer. Après tout, ce n'était que de l'eau !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une petite maladresse qui va gâcher notre soirée. Les plats sont délicieux, la compagnie très agréable... Je n'ai absolument rien à redire.

Seul le mauvais temps approchant de la ville apporta une ombre à la sortie. Perturbée par l'accumulation des nuages noirs, Karin resta presque collée à son hôte durant tout le trajet vers l'immeuble. Elle renouvela ensuite ses remerciements et disparut dans sa chambre après que Yukki lui ait à nouveau souhaité une bonne nuit. Lui passa un long moment à essayer de trouver le sommeil, la faute à son seul regret : ne pas avoir cédé à son envie d'embrasser la jeune femme.

Il commençait à s'assoupir lorsqu'un grondement proche lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Ennuyé par l'orage qui l'empêchait de dormir, il ralluma la lampe de chevet et s'empara d'un livre. Il aurait bien le temps de se reposer le lendemain si la tempête ne se calmait pas... Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement du rai de lumière filtrant sous la porte, et seul un cri étouffé lui fit lever la tête. Il croisa alors le regard apeuré de Karin qui le fixait depuis l'embrasure. Inquiet, il abandonna Stephen King et se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le mauvais temps qui t'effraie ?

Un grand coup de tonnerre tira à la jeune femme une autre exclamation, et elle se blottit contre Yukki pour être rassurée.

- Ne t'en fais pas, l'immeuble possède un paratonnerre sur le toit. Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Si tu veux, je te laisse ma chambre, elle est moins exposée que la tienne.

- Non, je... Reste avec moi ! supplia Karin.

Le batteur céda presque aussitôt. Son invitée semblait réellement terrorisée, et si la présence de l'Animagus pouvait atténuer ses craintes, alors soit.

Comme l'enseignante restait figée, il murmura des paroles apaisantes à son oreille et l'embrassa sur le front. Karin frémit immédiatement face à ce geste doux et chuchota :

- Yukihiro, je... Je t'aime.

_... Quoi ?_

Elle se méprit sur l'expression stupéfaite de Yukki et voulut s'écarter lorsque la déception l'envahit, mais les mains du batteur vinrent encadrer son visage afin que leurs lèvres s'unissent. Après le baiser, la jeune femme se laissa entraîner vers le lit sans plus tenir compte de l'orage au dehors.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, nouvelle relation qui débute ! Au fait, j'allais oublier : ça fait un moment que j'utilise de vraies personnes pour donner un visage à certains protagonistes. Donc :<strong>

**- Ueda : Jin Akanishi.**  
><strong>- Yamato : Kazuya Kamenashi<strong>.  
><strong>- Misaki : Saki Fukuda.<strong>  
><strong>- Aoki Mai, la prof de métamorphose : Michelle Yeoh.<br>- Meisa, la nièce de Ueda : Meisa Kuroki.  
>- Karin : Karina Nose.<br>**

**Allez voir sur Google ou le site Nautiljon pour le visuel :) quant à la chanson de l'Arc (oui, ils apparaissent enfin xD), elle est disponible à l'écoute sur Youtube.  
><strong>

**Voilà, à la prochaine, et bonnes fêtes à tou(te)s ! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Normalement, le chapitre aurait dû être beaucoup plus long... Mais avec tout ce qui devait s'y passer, ça faisait un peu trop d'évènements d'un coup. Première partie donc, la seconde prendra moins de temps à être postée :)**

* * *

><p>Allongée dans le lit à côté de Yukki dont le bras entourait sa taille, Karin observait depuis quelques minutes la mine calme du musicien. Elle regrettait presque que son amant n'affiche jamais une telle expression... Cela dit, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal : le nombre de ses admiratrices augmenterait d'un seul coup si elles lui connaissaient un visage pareil. Endormi et apaisé, Yukki n'en était que plus beau.<p>

Avec un soupir d'aise, elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Yukihiro s'était montré aussi doux qu'elle l'avait imaginé, se mouvant délicatement en elle et alternant baisers et caresses. Elle avait jugé trop courte la durée pourtant raisonnable de l'acte, et le moment intime s'était prolongé plus que prévu.

Plus rien ne l'empêchant de se reposer maintenant que l'orage s'était calmé, Karin repoussa une mèche noire masquant en partie les yeux fermés de son voisin et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. De cette façon, elle était sûre de passer une bonne nuit, ou ce qu'il en restait.

- Tu es partante pour visiter les magasins sorciers cet après-midi ? demanda Yukki quelques heures plus tard.

- Évidemment ! Ça me permettra de voir les différences avec le Chemin de Traverse. Et ensuite ? Parce qu'on a encore une semaine de vacances...

- Hum... Et si nous partions faire un peu de tourisme dans le sud-ouest ?

- Donne-moi plus de précisions et j'y réfléchirai.

Le batteur sourit avant de reprendre :

- Allée de sakura le long d'une rivière, coucher de soleil sur un lac, château, sanctuaire, et onsen s'il ne fait pas trop chaud.

- Ça m'a l'air parfait ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

- Je réserve les billets alors. Profites-en pour utiliser la salle de bain.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de me doucher seule ? fit malicieusement Karin.

- ... D'accord, les places de train attendront.

Son premier arrêt sur l'Avenue fut la boutique de Quidditch, où il repéra aussitôt son amie d'enfance installée derrière le comptoir. Apparemment contrariée par le manque de clients, la brune se redressa à l'entrée des visiteurs imprévus.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous... Ooooh, Yuchan ! Mais... T'AS CONCLU ?!

- Pas si fort, protesta l'Animagus dont la main tenait celle de sa voisine. C'est tout récent, alors ne joue pas les commères.

- Compris !

L'arrivée de Ueda depuis l'étage et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui firent ensuite déclarer :

- Bon, je te laisse, c'est l'heure d'aller relever belle-maman à la confiserie. On se revoit lundi prochain !

Pendant que Yukki entamait une discussion avec le propriétaire des lieux, Karin fit le tour des rayons en s'arrêtant parfois devant un article qui lui plaisait. Ueda remarqua finalement son intérêt pour le dernier balai en vente et lui proposa de l'essayer dans le vaste espace à l'arrière. Enthousiaste, la jeune femme prête à accepter se retint néanmoins à la vue du visage anxieux de Yukki.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Yukihiro ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il afin de la rassurer. Avec tes compétences, il ne lui arrivera rien, pas vrai ?

- Honte à toi de douter du savoir de ma famille en ce qui concerne les balais et leur fabrication ! répliqua Ueda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais, intervint Karin, même en étant remplaçante j'ai eu l'occasion de jouer plusieurs fois. J'en connais assez pour pouvoir le contrôler.

- D'accord, soupira le musicien. Je m'incline !

Ueda profita immédiatement de sa résignation et prit les devants.

- Ishizuka-san, si vous voulez bien me suivre...J'ai quelques prototypes qui n'attendent que d'être testés.

- "Prototypes" ? Tu as perdu la tête ?!

- Je blaguais, Awaji.

- ... Très drôle.

Amusée, Karin fit demi-tour le temps d'embrasser son hôte puis passa devant le vendeur qui murmura :

- Je séduirais bien ta copine si je n'étais pas avec Yume.

- Tente le coup et tu pourras dire au revoir à tes attributs. J'ai déjà changé un homme en femme, je peux très bien recommencer.

- Donc la Chiyô qui te servait de cavalière au bal où tu es venu accompagné, c'était Sato... N'est-ce pas ?

- ... Oui.

- Ueda-san, vous venez ? J'ai encore bien des choses à voir ici !

Pressé par Karin, Ueda demanda à Yukki de rester surveiller les lieux, et le jeune homme nostalgique se laissa tomber sur le tabouret. Par chance, le prix du balai était trop élevé pour le salaire de sa petite amie, ce qui lui tira un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils repartirent du magasin sans avoir rien acheté.

Les trois jours d'escapade permirent à l'Animagus de décompresser un peu. Assis dans le bassin, il avait fermé les yeux et laissé son esprit vagabonder sans but précis. Une voix féminine dans le couloir voisin le tira soudain de sa rêverie, puis il se demanda comment Karin s'en sortait dans sa visite du village. Apparemment déterminée à se débrouiller seule, la jeune femme avait fortement insisté pour que son accompagnateur prenne un moment pour s'occuper de lui, et Yukki s'était finalement vu contraint d'accepter.

L'onsen étant non-mixte et peu connu, Yukki profitait donc à loisir du calme environnant. Tranquillité qui le faisait aussi réfléchir à sa relation actuelle. Comme il l'avait répété à Yume plus tôt dans la semaine, il préférait rester prudent malgré ses sentiments pour Karin, sans chercher à faire des plans sur le long terme. Pas parce que la jeune femme pourrait le trahir, non, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. C'était surtout l'idée qu'un élément imprévu se dresse entre eux qui l'effrayait. Encore une fois, il se posait trop de questions... Son amie d'enfance l'aurait giflé pour moins que ça, alors autant vivre pleinement sans se soucier du lendemain. Et si quelque chose devait arriver... il ferait tout pour éviter que le grain de sable vienne tout bouleverser.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Karin une heure plus tard, la mine réjouie de cette dernière grâce aux souvenirs achetés relégua ses craintes au second plan.

La veille du départ vit Yukki raconter ce qui avait causé son introversion. Il passa évidemment sous silence les évènements survenus lors de sa première venue à Los Angeles et se contenta de mentionner les brimades subies par Yamato pendant des mois. Karin l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre et le serra un peu plus contre elle quand il acheva son récit. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, et il demanda :

- Je sais déjà ce que tu as fait avant tes onze ans et les grandes lignes de ton passage à l'école sorcière. Tu veux bien m'en parler plus en détail ?

Karin garda le silence quelques instants.

- J'ai reçu ma lettre de la même façon que toi, comme tu peux t'en douter, sauf que mes parents ont bien pris la chose. En arrivant, j'étais plutôt intimidée, surtout en étant placée parmi ceux qui se battaient pour avoir les meilleures notes. Le trait principal caractérisant la maison à laquelle j'appartenais... Heureusement, j'ai vite été soutenue par deux pseudo-terreurs. Ceux-là, alors... Ils faisaient enrager leur sœur l'année où ils se sont retrouvés tous les trois au château, dit-elle avec un sourire. Enfin... Il n'y a pas eu que des choses joyeuses.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer, dit rapidement Yukki.

- C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. En fait, reprit la jeune femme, il y a eu un tournoi entre les écoles européennes les plus importantes, et c'est la sœur des jumeaux qui nous représentait. Pendant la dernière épreuve, l'autre fille participante a été tuée par un loup-garou. Elladora a essayé de la sauver sans succès... C'est grâce à sa capacité d'Animagus qu'elle a réussi à s'en sortir, mais elle est restée traumatisée pendant plusieurs semaines, comme un de ses amis et les camarades de la fille. Le drame a aussi rappelé à sa sœur aînée ce qu'elle a vécu à quinze ans, quand le pire mage noir de notre époque a attaqué l'école, et qu'elle a vu mourir plusieurs de ses proches. C'est arrivé bien avant mon entrée dans le monde magique, alors je n'en ai entendu parler que pendant les cours d'histoire. Cet homme avait rassemblé une armée constituée en majorité d'humains, auquels s'étaient joints des géants, des araignées géantes et des Détraqueurs.

Le batteur ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

- On n'a eu personne de ce genre ici, du moins pas à être allé aussi loin. J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Je te le souhaite ! À mon arrivée, la guerre était encore dans l'esprit des professeurs présents à ce moment-là. On ne peut pas l'imaginer sans y avoir participé... Le farceur que j'ai fréquenté à une époque m'a juste expliqué que sa famille était contre l'idéologie de la pureté du sang. Son frère, sa sœur qui allait participer au tournoi bien plus tard et lui étaient cachés chez leur grand-mère grâce à un Fidelitas pendant que le reste de leur famille se battait au château.

Elle fit une pause le temps de reprendre son souffle et acheva :

- Après la mort du mage noir, la vie a été beaucoup plus tranquille dans la communauté sorcière et chez les Moldus qui connaissaient l'histoire de près ou de loin. Pour être franche, je prie de ne jamais vivre la même chose.

- Si ça devait se produire, je te protégerai, répliqua Yukki avec conviction.

- Je suis capable de me défendre seule, rappela Karin. Mais savoir que tu serais à mes côtés est plutôt réconfortant.

Souriant malgré la tension palpable, Yukki l'attira davantage entre ses bras.

- La suite de ma scolarité a été assez calme. Globalement, mes notes étaient plutôt bonnes, même si les plantes ne m'appréciaient pas trop. Je suis devenue poursuiveuse remplaçante en sixième année, après que mon copain de l'époque ait fortement insisté pour que je joue contre lui. On ne s'est croisé qu'une seule fois en fait puisque je n'ai joué un seul match, dit Karin avec un petit rire. J'ai mis un moment à trouver ce que je voulais faire à la fin de mes études, et puis comme dans ton cas l'opportunité d'enseigner s'est présentée, même si c'était seulement comme assistante. Tu connais la suite.

- J'ai juste deux questions, fit Yukki après un silence.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ton farceur, il est devenu quoi ?

- Joueur professionnel de Quidditch avec son frère. J'ai suivi leurs exploits dans les journaux jusqu'à mon départ. Et ensuite ?

- L'Animagus de leur sœur, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça devait donner si elle s'en est servie pour affronter un loup-garou.

- Une panthère noire, répondit la jeune femme. Superbe animal d'ailleurs, beaucoup plus que ton loup. Sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr.

- Je serais idiot de me vexer pour si peu.

Alors qu'il assimilait tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, l'estomac de Karin gargouilla bruyamment.

- Aurais-tu faim ?

- D'après toi ?

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Allez, lève-toi, n'oublie pas que c'est notre dernier dîner ici.

- Malheureusement, soupira l'enseignante. J'ai vraiment apprécié nos trois jours de vacances.

- Il en va de même pour moi, murmura Yukki en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, ils prirent l'habitude de passer leurs soirées ensemble à l'école et ne rentraient chez Yukki que le weekend. Désireuse de connaître les moindres recoins de la capitale, Karin partait régulièrement se promener en ville, la plupart du temps seule, parfois accompagnée de son amant ou de Yume pour une sortie shopping. Dans ces moments-là, Yukki n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être traîné d'un magasin à l'autre et préférait laisser sa place à son amie d'enfance qui, malgré les apparences, aimait beaucoup faire les boutiques.

L'automne était bien avancé, rendant les vacances de Noël à la fois proches et lointaines, lorsque Yume et Karin se retrouvèrent dans le magasin Sofmap d'Akihabara à la recherche de cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Yukki. Le choix étant trop grand, la première laissa la seconde au rayon des figurines avec pour requête d'acheter un lot de jouets Gundam, tandis qu'elle-même partait fouiner du côté des consoles.

Encore un peu étonnée par la profusion d'objets même si elle vivait au Japon depuis huit mois, Karin fit de son mieux pour se rappeler des statuettes que Yukki possédait déjà. Finalement, elle changea d'avis et se décida pour une réplique du personnage favori de l'Animagus dans _Evangelion_. Satisfaite, elle quitta le rayon afin d'aller payer, mais deux adolescents lui bloquèrent le passage.

- Excusez-nous... C'est possible que vous nous donniez la statuette de Rei ? Les autres modèles ne sont pas aussi bien.

Gênée, Karin répliqua néanmoins :

- Allez voir un vendeur au cas où une autre serait stockée dans la réserve. C'est pour un... un ami, je ne peux pas vous la laisser.

- Oh, allez, soyez sympa ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut s'arranger.

L'inquiétude montant malgré les clients autour d'eux, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière. Heureusement, une voix retentit soudain dans son dos.

- T'es bouché ou trop con pour capter ce que la madame t'a dit ? Karin, passe-moi ça, je vais avancer l'argent. Tu n'auras qu'à me rembourser plus tard.

- Hé ! protesta celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. C'est à nous !

Yume qui partait déjà vers la caisse s'arrêta net et se tourna vers les lycéens.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- N... Non, rien, marmonna son interlocuteur. Viens, on se tire, acheva-t-il à l'attention de son camarade.

- Je ne te savais pas si impressionnante, dit Karin quelques instants plus tard.

- Bof... C'était seulement un gosse trop gâté, répliqua la petite brune sur un haussement d'épaules.

- Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que tu as déniché ?

- La dernière console portable de chez Sony. Bon, file-moi ton sac, je vais tout emmener chez moi. Y aura pas de risque que Yuchan tombe involontairement dessus.

Karin la remercia d'un sourire, et elles se séparèrent devant l'immeuble où logeait le batteur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui se rapprochaient, Karin se retrouva confrontée à un dilemme : passer Noël avec Yukki puisqu'il s'agissait davantage du jour des amoureux que de la fête chrétienne, ou rendre visite à sa famille ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu ailles les voir, déclara Yukki après qu'elle ait avoué son hésitation, le lendemain de son anniversaire. On peut le reporter à plus tard, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais quitter le pays. De toute façon, j'ai un petit concert avec des amis le soir du 24, je n'aurai qu'à aller chez Yume ensuite.

- Merci vraiment, Yukihiro, tu m'enlèves un sacré poids.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de reprendre :

- Va préparer tes bagages, je m'occupe de la réservation du vol.

Ravie, Karin l'embrassa longuement puis s'esquiva dans la chambre. Les jours qui passaient accrurent son impatience, et trois semaines plus tard, alors que les examens de fin de trimestre venaient de s'achever, Yukki l'accompagna à l'aéroport de Narita où il lui souhaita un bon voyage.

Décidé à ne pas rester chez lui à tourner en rond, il rendit visite à Tetsuya qu'il invita au concert. Noriaki avait fini par mettre son ressentiment de côté, et à défaut d'un retour d'amitié il salua Yukki de manière cordiale. Enfin, c'était surtout par commodité... L'état du batteur de Guerilla ne lui permettant pas de jouer longtemps ce soir-là, son leader n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que faire appel à Yukki par l'intermédiaire de Kaoru.

À la fin du live, il fut accosté par quelques filles avec lesquelles il discuta un peu, puis Tetsuya qui voulait absolument lui parler vint à son secours.

- Tu sais, dit aussitôt le jeune bassiste, je regrette presque qu'il n'y ait pas de place libre dans mon groupe.

Gêné, Yukki répliqua :

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour acquérir de la notoriété. La preuve, un album indies seulement, et vous voilà déjà chez Sony pour la suite ! De toute façon, j'ai des engagements professionnels ailleurs.

- Mh... Je maintiens quand même ce que j'ai dit : dommage que tu ne fasses profiter personne de ton talent.

À l'exception d'un au revoir, l'Animagus ne prononça plus le moindre mot. La musique était passée au second plan depuis qu'il enseignait, et il n'envisageait pas d'intégrer une formation pour le moment. Donner des cours à des enfants de onze et douze ans le satisfaisait largement, et puis il y avait Karin... L'éloignement dû aux concerts lui avait coûté une relation, ce que Tetsuya ignorait. Il ne tenait donc pas à renouveler l'expérience de sitôt. Quand la jeune femme revint de Londres une semaine plus tard, la discussion avec Tetsuya était tombée dans l'oubli depuis longtemps. Dès qu'il aperçut sa petite amie, Yukki eut un grand sourire, mais la tension présente chez Karin l'inquiéta d'office.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Des ennuis avec ta famille ?

- ... On peut dire ça... Ma mère a une maladie assez grave. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire pour que j'évite de me faire du souci, d'autant plus que le traitement semble fonctionner. Mais ça n'a pas empêché son passage à l'hôpital le surlendemain de Noël. Surmenage, qu'ils ont dit... J'espère vraiment que c'était juste ça.

Yukki s'efforça immédiatement de la réconforter puis saisit sa valise.

- Tu veux aller directement à l'école ? Les élèves ne seront là qu'après-demain, on pourra profiter du silence.

- Comme tu le sens. Ça m'est égal tant qu'on reste ensemble.

Malgré l'absence de nouvelles, l'anxiété de Karin ne diminua pas. Elle allait vérifier ses mails tous les soirs en utilisant l'ordinateur de Yukki et revenait ensuite à l'école plus détendue pour quelques heures, tandis que l'Animagus essayait de lui changer les idées... Jusqu'à qu'un message arrive brutalement au milieu du mois de février.

_Karin,_

_L'état de ta mère s'est aggravé. Pas au point que ses jours soient en danger, mais nous aimerions que tu reviennes. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire..._

- Ça a empiré... N'est-ce pas ? demanda Yukki quand elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il l'attira contre lui et resta silencieux afin de ne pas la brusquer.

- Mon père voudrait que je rentre le plus tôt possible, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Le batteur se sentit pâlir.

- Quand tu dis "rentrer"...

- Ce serait probablement définitif, oui. Viens avec moi à Londres ! Malgré les circonstances, ça serait l'occasion de te présenter à ma famille.

Mortifié, Yukki murmura :

- J'ai vraiment envie de te suivre, crois-moi... Sauf que ma vie est ici, avec mes amis, mes élèves et la musique. Il n'y a aucun moyen d'arriver à un compromis ? Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre...

- ... Je suis désolée, Yukihiro... Mais non.

- ...

Consciente qu'elle risquait de fléchir si Yukki la suppliait de rester, Karin se dégagea doucement et garda les yeux baissés en annonçant qu'elle allait faire sa valise. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, et la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

Une fois sorti de l'immeuble, le batteur se dirigea vers Tower Records. Il se doutait qu'il allait déranger le bassiste, mais Yume et Tetsuya travaillaient eux aussi, et seul Kaoru connaissait toute la souffrance qu'avait entraîné le départ de Chûya. Cette fois, il ne resterait pas dans son coin à se morfondre.

- Salut gamin ! dit Kaoru en l'apercevant. Comment ça v...

- Je peux te parler ? l'interrompit Yukki.

- Euh... Je finis dans vingt minutes, tu peux attendre ?

- Oui, je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveautés.

Kaoru le récupéra une demi-heure plus tard tandis qu'il rangeait ses trouvailles.

- Un Starbucks, ça te branche ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Allez, raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive, fit l'aîné lorsqu'il fut installé devant un frappuccino.

Yukki dévora la moitié de son muffin puis expliqua d'une voix morne ce qui le perturbait. À la fin de son récit, Kaoru fixa un moment sa tasse, avant de relever la tête.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as l'air aussi abattu.

- Elle doit partir, marmonna le petit brun. Évidemment, j'aimerais que ça soit le contraire... Sauf que c'est hors de question que je me montre aussi égoïste. Et impossible aussi que je la suive.

- Peut-être que vous pourriez vous voir de temps en temps quand même ? Tu irais quelques jours en Angleterre et elle ferait pareil en venant à Tôkyô.

- Ça m'est venu à l'esprit, reconnut le batteur, mais je pense que ça ne se fera pas. Les séparations seraient trop difficiles à supporter à la longue.

- Donc tu ne la reverras plus jamais une fois qu'elle aura passé la porte d'embarquement.

Trop secoué pour parler, l'Animagus se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Conseil de ton pote alors : profite à fond du peu qu'il vous reste. Je parle pas de coucher, attention ! Je veux juste dire qu'être simplement l'un contre l'autre représente parfois bien plus. Bon, c'est pas certain que ça arrange les choses... Mais autant terminer sur une note positive.

- Tu es devenu bien sage, remarqua Yukki en esquissant un sourire.

- Pas tant que ça si on regarde la durée maximale de mes relations passées, répliqua son ami.

L'humeur morose du jeune homme s'était atténuée au moment où il rentra chez lui. Assise dans le salon, Karin qui fixait tristement l'extérieur par la baie vitrée ne réagit qu'à l'entente de la voix de son amant.

- Karin ? appela-t-il doucement. Tu as fini de te préparer ?

- Oui... Valises bouclées et lettre de démission écrite. Je la donnerai à Akimoto-sama lundi matin, en même temps que je saluerai tout le monde.

- ... D'accord, comme tu veux. D'ici là... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dîner en ville ?

L'enseignante eut un sourire contrit.

- C'est que la robe que tu préfères est déjà rangée...

- Ça ne fait rien. Je te l'ai dit : porter une salopette ne change pas mon opinion sur le fait que tu sois belle.

- ... Je m'arrange un peu et j'arrive, souffla Karin subitement rougissante.

Deux jours plus tard, juste avant le début des cours, Karin alla donner sa lettre au directeur. La porte étant restée entrouverte, l'échange entre eux fut en partie suivi par les autres enseignants.

- Vous partez définitivement ?

- Oui, sensei, je le crains.

- Je vais encore devoir chercher une personne qualifiée pour le poste, soupira Akimoto.

Gênée, la jeune femme s'inclina.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour le désagrément.

- Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai eu de bons échos de vos cours, les élèves vont vous regretter. Et... Je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me concerne pas, mais qu'en est-il d'Awaji ?

Alors que l'ensemble des regards se posait sur lui, Yukki préféra quitter la pièce. Peu après, Yume le retrouva sur le toit et hésita à s'approcher : l'Animagus avait dissimulé son visage derrière ses bras croisés, et un tremblement qu'il s'efforçait de retenir secouait ses épaules.

- Arrête de tout garder pour toi, Yuchan... On ne se moquera pas si tu pleures.

Elle l'étreignit le plus fort possible sous les yeux de Misaki silencieuse, et il se laissa enfin aller.


	30. Chapter 30

**Voilà la suite ! Oui, elle vient rapidement, je sais. Ça restera exceptionnel ceci dit, c'était juste pour donner au 29 ce qui aurait dû être sa seconde moitié. Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette suite plaise :)**  
><strong>Dernière chose, le 31 mettra un peu de temps à venir.<strong>

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours, Yukki se noya dans le travail dans l'espoir de ne pas trop songer à Karin. Dire qu'il avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue... Ils s'étaient promis d'échanger des mails afin de garder le contact, mais ça ne vaudrait jamais la présence physique.<p>

Il soupira intérieurement tandis que son regard balayait la salle de classe. La majorité des élèves affichait une belle progression même si Hayato et Meisa restaient en tête, et Yukki en était plutôt fier. La fin de l'année approchait tout comme les examens... Encore quelques semaines et il ferait face à de nouvelles têtes.

Occupé à réfléchir aux questions qu'il demanderait au dernier devoir, il ne remarqua pas que Hayato le fixait. Le masque derrière lequel l'Animagus s'était réfugié ne trompait personne : qu'Ishizuka-sensei soit partie l'accablait toujours autant... L'enfant relut distraitement sa feuille où étaient notés quelques sortilèges, puis son regard se posa sur sa sœur et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il peina ensuite à retenir un sourire face à Meisa qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était observée. Hayato fit alors mine de se plonger dans ses notes tout en cherchant la meilleure façon de procéder. Son stratagème lui coûterait sûrement cher, mais ça en valait la peine si le professeur qu'il appréciait beaucoup souriait du spectacle.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle une Meisa hors d'elle arriva au réfectoire le lendemain matin, juste après que son frère se soit dissimulé dans un placard à vaisselle vidé durant la nuit. La vue de la fillette dont les cheveux, les yeux et les vêtements étaient colorés en rose entraînèrent des rires, ce qui augmenta encore sa fureur.

- HAYATO, JE SAIS QUE TU ES RESPONSABLE DE ÇA ! OÙ EST-CE QUE TU TE PLANQUES, QUE JE TE METTE UNE RACLÉE ?!

- Ueda, calmez-vous ! ordonna la directrice adjointe promue responsable le temps qu'Akimoto revienne.

Elle fit un geste qui rendit son apparence habituelle à la brune, puis cette dernière reprit un ton normal et poursuivit :

- Puisque je me doute que tu m'entends, je t'avertis, _petit frère_. Baisse ta garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant et j'en profiterai pour te tomber dessus. Te voilà prévenu.

Elle fut tout de même heureuse de constater qu'à la table des professeurs, Yukki la regardait avec un tressaillement au coin des lèvres.

- Ravie que cet idiot ait réussi à vous amuser, sensei, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous repreniez le dessus.

La suite lui donna raison puisque le jeune homme retrouva peu à peu le sourire, au soulagement de tous. Occupé à mettre en place l'examen de métamorphose avec la directrice adjointe, il ne pensait plus à Karin qu'au moment où il consultait ses mails.

_"Situation stable pour le moment, même si elle est toujours à l'hôpital... Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler davantage. J'ai plutôt une question à la place... Dans l'hypothèse où je reviendrais et que nous soyions tous les deux célibataires, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour reprendre notre relation où elle s'est arrêtée ?"  
>"Ce serait avec grand plaisir."<em>

Cette demande amena un sourire sur son visage : visiblement, Karin ne comptait pas mettre un terme définitif à leur histoire... Il joignit à sa réponse le souhait de dialoguer par webcam si la jeune femme en avait la possibilité et retourna ensuite à l'école, sans savoir qu'il lui faudrait des semaines avant de pouvoir lire le mail de retour.

- Bien, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, dit-il à la classe des jumeaux le lendemain. Puisqu'il s'agit de notre dernier cours de l'année ensemble, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour...

Des bruits venant de la forêt lui firent froncer les sourcils. Des branches arrachées par ce qu'il semblait être une énorme créature, des pas lourds... Et un fracas de verre brisé dans la salle voisine. Conscient des risques s'ils restaient dans la pièce, Yukki décida de faire sortir les élèves par la porte opposée. Un premier coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui permit d'éviter le tronc qui allait s'abattre sur le bâtiment.

- Saxum leviosa !

Un bloc de plâtre atterrit sur la tête du troll, ce qui l'assomma net, et Yukki pâlit à la vue d'autres humanoïdes qui s'approchaient lentement.

- Partez vite vous barricader dans le stade. La porte devrait être suffisamment solide pour les empêcher de passer.

- Et vous, sensei ? demanda Hayato.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et chargea Misaki d'emmener les enfants en lieu sûr.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent !

- Ça ira, je ne serai pas seul.

Yume venait en effet de surgir du réfectoire avec des élèves de dernière année, et un peu plus loin la directrice adjointe précédait ses collègues sortis de la salle des professeurs. L'instant suivant, un léopard des neiges repoussa Yukki d'un coup de patte, lui évitant du même coup d'être atteint par les griffes empoisonnées d'une harpie.

- Yukihiro, faites un peu attention !

- Désolé, Hoshina-sensei. Aoki-sensei, merci pour le coup de main !

Il s'abrita ensuite derrière un muret et regarda les environs. Quelques harpies et une dizaine de trolls, en somme rien de vraiment difficile si les professeurs conjugaient leurs efforts. Reconstruire les bâtiments détruits prendrait un peu de temps ceci dit... L'Animagus déchanta bien vite lorsque la température diminua de quelques degrés.

_Oh non..._

- Pensez à des souvenirs heureux et utilisez le Patronus aussi bien qu'en cours ! lança Yume à ses élèves. Pendant ce temps, je vais... YUCHAN !

Secoué par les mauvais côtés de ses premières vacances à Los Angeles, le jeune homme était tombé à genoux en se tenant la tête. Incapable de songer à autre chose, il ne fut pas en mesure d'éloigner les Détraqueurs qui avançaient dans sa direction.

- SPERO PATRONUM !

Un tigre argenté vint se placer entre les créatures malfaisantes et lui, puis Yume le retint alors qu'il allait s'effondrer.

- Debout, Yuchan, c'est pas le moment de baisser les bras ! T'as des gens qui comptent sur ton aide, alors ressaisis-toi maintenant !

- ... Oui.

Son amie le releva puis partit prêter main forte à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Les élèves mineurs étaient quasiment tous partis se mettre à l'abri, plus de crainte à avoir de ce côté-là... Si ce n'était la menace du troll qui venait de passer à travers une brèche de la défense.

- Awaji, arrêtez-le ! cria la directrice adjointe.

En chemin, il croisa Misaki avec une petite brune dans les bras et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ? Elle voulait absolument aider, mais à son âge c'est impossible. J'ai senti... Je dois vérifier quelque chose, donc pas possible de la protéger plus longtemps.

- D'accord, donne-la moi.

Courir en portant Meisa s'avéra être plutôt ardu, et il parvint en vue des portes au moment où le troll finissait de la détruire. Yukki déposa rapidement l'enfant avant de se changer en loup et de hurler dans le but d'attirer l'attention de l'humanoïde.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Un peu plus tôt, Yume avait eu la surprise de voir Ueda arriver à l'école. L'ancien préfet attendit d'être installé à table pour déjeuner au lieu d'expliquer la raison de sa présence. Il s'apprêtait à parler d'une chose importante selon lui, quand un grand bruit venant de l'extérieur fit sursauter tous les présents. Yume sortit immédiatement sa baguette et courut vers les portes sans écouter l'avertissement de Ueda. Dépité, ce dernier secoua la tête et partit à la suite de l'enseignante. Cette dernière était hors de vue, mais Ueda remarqua une petite silhouette accroupie derrière un pan de mur. En apercevant son oncle, la fillette se releva d'un bond avec un air de défi sur le visage.

- Meisa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Shuichi va me tuer s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, alors va te mettre à l'abri tout de suite !

- Non, Oji, je veux t'aider !

- Désolé, mais cette fois je ne peux pas te laisser agir comme bon te semble.

- Que...

_Stupéfix._

L'enfant tomba en arrière avec les yeux écarquillés, et Ueda s'empressa de la confier à Misaki en train de rassembler les plus jeunes. L'instant suivant, il se débarrassa de deux harpies en marmonnant des jurons. Où sa tête brûlée favorite était-elle passée ?

Aidée par plusieurs élèves, Yume avait entrepris de faire fuir quelques Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient de filles sans défense. Ceci fait, elle ordonna aux étudiants de vider les lieux et regarda autour d'elle. Les combats commençaient à tourner sensiblement en leur faveur puisque seuls les plus expérimentés se trouvaient là, les autres ayant déserté les lieux par précaution. Rassurée, elle eut un sourire de satisfaction et décida de secourir le professeur de mythologie en difficulté.

Elle avait à peine fait trois pas que des vibrations dans le sol firent monter son inquiétude en flèche. C'était comme si une énorme chose se dirigeait vers l'école en repoussant les arbres sur son passage...

- Nakamura-sensei... Qu'est-ce que ça peut être... ? demanda un garçon de sixième.

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme tenta de se persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la chose à laquelle elle pensait.

_Kami-sama, faites que..._

Ses craintes furent justifiées à la vue de l'humanoïde de six mètres de haut, et elle amorça un mouvement de retraite. Le géant commença par observer ce qui l'entourait, puis il brandit le tronc qui lui servait d'arme et déclara :

- Taper petits.

- Courez ! cria Yume à ses voisins.

- Non, on ne vous abandonnera pas, répliqua l'adolescent le plus proche.

Agacée, l'enseignante lui donna un coup de poing.

- T'ES SOURD OU QUOI ?! DÉBARRASSE LE PLANCHER AVANT DE RECEVOIR PLUSIEURS CENTAINES DE KILOS DANS LA FIGURE !

- ... Tout de suite, sensei.

Libérée de toute contrainte, Yume attira l'attention du géant en lui jetant une pierre à la tête et se mit à courir entre les arbres. D'un geste, elle arracha sa cape puis s'attacha les cheveux sans faire de pause. Derrière elle, son adversaire qui se contentait de foncer droit devant lui gagnait du terrain, tandis que la jeune femme en perdait. Une idée folle lui traversa alors l'esprit, et elle bifurqua vers la gauche. Le dépôt fut détruit l'instant suivant lorsque la massue du géant s'abattit dessus. Vive comme l'éclair, Yume s'empara d'un des sabres alignés sur le râtelier, fit passer la lanière dans son dos et fuit à nouveau pour mettre le plus de distance entre l'école et le futur combat. Lorsqu'elle jugea être allée assez loin, elle fit volte-face et exécuta immédiatement des saltos arrière. La stupidité propre à sa race fit croire au géant que la petite créature face à lui était insignifiante, et il continua à avancer sans réaliser tout de suite que Yume était passée dans son dos grâce à une roulade entre ses jambes. Une fois debout, la jeune femme attrapa une des branches de l'arbre tenu par l'humanoïde et s'y agrippa solidement. Surpris, ce dernier commença à secouer le tronc dans tous les sens, et Yume eut bien du mal à ne pas lâcher prise tout en progressant vers son objectif. Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur les épaules du géant, serra ses jambes autour du cou de la créature et sortit le katana de son fourreau.

- ARRRRRRGGGGG ! rugit le géant au moment où la lame se retrouva fichée dans son oreille.

Il tenta de saisir Yume par la cheville, mais son centre d'équilibre perturbé rendait ses mouvements erratiques. L'enseignante en profita pour appuyer des deux mains sur la garde du sabre qui vint se loger à l'intérieur du cerveau du géant. Yume soupira de soulagement quand son perchoir cessa de vouloir l'attraper, mais le répit ne dura pas : privé de vie, le corps de l'énorme créature se mit à basculer droit vers le sol.

_Oh oh..._

Heureusement, le géant absorba la plus grande partie du choc, et Yume écopa simplement de quelques bleus en atterrissant sur le sol. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et marmonna :

- Si Masato apprend de quelle façon je me suis débarrassée du gros, il me tuera, c'est sûr.

Elle décida de s'accorder quelques instants pour souffler, mais des applaudissements la firent se retourner aussitôt.

- Bravo, très impressionnant !

- _Toi_ ! rugit-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter !

- Merci de te rappeler de moi, vraiment ! Sauf que je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ma personne, répliqua Yamato. Tu as beaucoup progressé à ce que je vois. Tu te débrouilles avec brio physiquement, mais qu'en est-il du combat magique ?

- Exp...

- Sectumsempra !

Plusieurs entailles apparurent sur le corps de la jeune femme qui serra les dents afin d'étouffer un cri.

- Magie noire, je suppose, articula-t-elle.

- Exact. Remercie-moi d'avoir épargné ton visage.

- T'espérais quoi, abruti ? Que je t'embrasse ?

- À vrai dire, j'imaginais plutôt que tu t'agenouillerais.

- Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois... Même pas fichu de venir se battre à découvert !

Yamato haussa les sourcils.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt maintenant que j'ai un adversaire à la mesure de mes capacités.

- Et t'as encore rien vu.

- Toi non plus. Locomotor Mortis !

- Protego !

Le maléfice de bloque-jambes ricocha sur le bouclier et atteignit son lanceur, ce qui donna à Yume l'occasion de s'enfoncer plus loin dans les bois.

- Je ne te savais pas lâche au point d'abandonner un combat ! cria son adversaire furieux.

Piquée au vif, l'enseignante se retourna le temps de répliquer :

- Y a un grand bâtiment en ruines à trois cents mètres d'ici. Suis-moi si t'es pas la mauviette que je pense avoir en face de moi !

- Moi, une mauviette ?!

Yamato ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement tandis que Yume disparaissait de sa vue. Bien, si elle voulait jouer à ça, il allait relever le défi ! Il mit fin au sort, se releva et partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme.

Parvenue à son objectif -autrement dit le lieu où elle avait l'habitude de s'entraîner au calme- Yume s'arrêta une minute le temps de reprendre son souffle et en profita pour soigner son bras blessé. Heureusement que les coupures étaient superficielles... Elle aurait besoin de toute sa force dans les minutes à venir.

_Alors, le meilleur endroit où il s'attend à me trouver, c'est..._

Avec un sourire ne présageant rien de bon, elle monta rapidement les escaliers en installant des pièges au passage. Une fois sur le toit, elle s'installa derrière un muret écroulé et patienta. Énervé comme il était lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, Yamato ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre sur le toit. Et là... Il risquait d'avoir quelques surprises.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre les premières réactions : trois étages en dessous, un cri de rage résonna le long du couloir après que Yamato ait reçu la toile d'araignée géante -et gluante- sur la tête.

- Nakamura, sale garce ! Où est-ce que tu te planques ?!

_Cherche un peu et tu me trouveras, crétin !_

- Hominum revelio !

_Merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça._

Le sortilège dévoila sa position approximative, lui laissant à peine le temps de changer de cachette, puis son ennemi repoussa brutalement la porte métallique. Consciente qu'il ne tarderait pas à la découvrir, Yume prête à bondir resta aux aguets.

- Fini de jouer maintenant, gronda soudain une voix au-dessus de sa tête. Tu t'es bien amusée, j'espère ?

- À fond ! lança la jeune femme d'un ton faussement réjoui.

Elle évita de justesse le trait vert qui fit exploser des pierres à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue et courut vers le bord du toit où elle se tint bientôt en équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Yamato plus que surpris.

- Pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui, donc j'applique exceptionnellement une devise dont j'ai horreur.

- Et c'est ?

- Courage, fuyons ! répondit-elle en sautant dans le vide.

Stupéfait, son adversaire se pencha et regarda vers le bas, avant de pousser un cri de rage : Yume avait atterri quatre mètres en dessous de lui et s'efforçait à présent de descendre le plus vite possible l'escalier de secours malgré sa cheville sévèrement tordue.

- Tu peux courir, je te rattraperai quand même et je te tuerai assez lentement pour que tu souffres le plus possible !

- N'y compte pas trop !

Malgré tout, elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Le saut de l'ange lui avait coûté cher et elle ne pourrait plus le semer à la course. Peut-être qu'en atteignant les arbres... Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres du début de la forêt lorsqu'une liane s'enroula autour de sa jambe et la fit chuter. Elle tenta de la brûler, mais Yamato s'approchait déjà et elle saisit sa baguette.

- Stup...

- Expelliarmus, déclara l'autre, levant ensuite la main pour récupérer l'item magique. Tu ne pourras plus aller bien loin, petite peste.

- Oh, c'est pas très gentil ça. Je me demande ce que Yuchan dirait s'il t'entendait.

- Awaji ne fait pas le poids face à moi. J'ai presque réussi à le tuer, tu te souviens ?

Il évita de justesse la dague lancée dans sa direction, puis Yume dit furieusement :

- T'es qu'un connard.

- Hé ! protesta une voix derrière elle. C'est à moi que cette réplique est réservée normalement !

_Masato... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!_

- Tiens, salut Ueda ! Content de te revoir.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je vois que tu as gardé tes bonnes habitudes.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Tu veux ma place ? Je te laisse commencer si tu en as envie.

- Pourquoi pas.

D'abord effrayée, Yume fut rassurée par le clin d'œil de l'ancien capitaine à son attention. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer, puis Ueda se tourna vers Yamato et dit d'une voix calme :

- En fait, je n'ai pas très envie d'agir comme tu l'entends.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nakamura, tu me donnes la permission d'éliminer le gêneur notoire à ta place ?

Inquiète au début, l'ex-attrapeuse comprit rapidement le sens caché de ces paroles et murmura :

- Vas-y.

Soupçonneux, Yamato se méprit néanmoins sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Toi, nous débarrasser d'Awaji ? Enfin, peu importe qui s'en charge ! Je veux juste le voir mort.

Ueda resta de marbre et déclara tranquillement :

- Tu t'imagines vraiment que je suis à tes ordres ? Désolé de te décevoir. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec tes principes, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer. Tu as commis l'erreur de t'attaquer à ma fiancée. À mes yeux, c'est une faute impardonnable.

- ... Ta _quoi_ ? Tu sors avec cette traînée ?! Elle a couché avec Awaji !

- Ça fait plusieurs années qu'il y a prescription.

Aussi surprise que Yamato, Yume écarquilla les yeux et balbutia :

- Masato... Depuis quand on est... ?!

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler d'une chose importante, non ? Ça fait sept ans et demi qu'on est ensemble, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

- ...

Les dents serrées, leur ennemi reprit :

- Alors je suppose que je vais devoir t'abattre pour arriver à mes fins ?

- Bravo, tu es perspicace. Yume, recule, je ne pourrai pas te défendre et m'occuper de lui en même temps.

- Crève pas, c'est tout ce que je demande !

Malgré sa promesse, elle fut incapable de trop s'éloigner de Ueda et garda un œil attentif sur le brun occupé à envoyer des sorts en rafale à Yamato, lequel le lui rendait bien. Ce dernier désarma finalement Ueda qu'il projeta au sol dans le même temps.

- Et maintenant, comment tu comptes te défendre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Déconcerté par cette assurance inattendue, Yamato crut au coup fourré et hésita. Comme l'ex-attrapeur ne bougeait pas, son interlocuteur se ressaisit et dit d'une voix forte :

- Endoloris !

Recevoir le sortilège interdit arracha une grimace au jeune homme atteint et un rictus satisfait à son agresseur. Conscient que se précipiter sur Yamato serait inutile et dangereux, Ueda se contenta de mettre un genou à terre pour essayer de se relever.

- Tu sais, Ueda, je trouve un peu honteux de ma part de ne pas t'affronter à la loyale. Cela dit, hors de question que je perde face à toi.

- Alors arrête de bavarder, et finissons-en.

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment ! Avad...

- TOUCHE PAS À MON MEC, CONNARD !

Furieux d'être interrompu par l'attaque soudaine qui lui valut un violent coup dans le dos, Yamato se retourna et gifla Yume suffisamment fort pour la faire tomber.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de t'en prendre à quelqu'un à qui tu devrais obéir !

- Et puis quoi encore ? T'as vraiment pris la grosse tête, mon pauvre !

- Statua terra !

Un golem sortit du sol et referma son énorme main sur la taille de Ueda sans que ce dernier ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Tu utilises des larbins maintenant ? Amusant... Il y a un air de ressemblance entre vous d'ailleurs.

Agacé, Yamato ordonna mentalement à l'humanoïde de se charger de son prisonnier qu'il emmena sous les arbres, hors de la vue de Yume inquiète. Elle se mit à insulter son adversaire qui, de plus en plus énervé, la saisit par les cheveux.

- Tu vas regretter ton attaque en traître, dit-il ensuite.

Yume dut serrer les dents lorsque le Doloris l'atteignit de plein fouet.

- Et si je te lançais le même maléfice qui a conduit Awaji à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine avant que je sois contraint d'y mettre fin ? Tu es plus forte que lui, ça devrait me distraire un moment. Quoique... J'ai eu le temps d'accroître sa puissance depuis. Peut-être que tu vas céder rapidement.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette avec un sourire et décida de commencer tranquillement, sans apercevoir une créature désillusionnée qui rampait dans sa direction.

- Alors, comment tu te sens ? Supplie-moi de t'épargner et j'y réfléchirai... En prenant ton fiancé pour cible à ta place s'il a survécu au golem.

- Dans tes rêves, baka !

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi vulgaire... Quand je pense que certains disaient que ça te donnait un certain charme ! Ils devaient vraiment être...

À cet instant précis, un python réticulé commença à s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, et il laissa échapper une exclamation craintive tandis que le gigantesque serpent resserrait lentement sa prise. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Yamato leva son bras libre et lança un sortilège informulé.

_Accio kunaï !_

L'arme précédemment utilisée par Yume vola jusqu'à sa main et il s'en servit pour poignarder le reptile, qui devint aussitôt visible sous les yeux satisfaits de son adversaire.

- Ueda, je suppose ? demanda-t-il alors que l'animal atterrissait sur le sol. Excellent atout, je dois dire... Dommage que tu n'aies pas su l'exploiter correctement. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de la demoiselle sans être dérangé. Ton tour viendra ensuite.

Il s'approcha de Yume et employa à nouveau son sort personnel. Pas longtemps toutefois, puisqu'une jeune femme arriva derrière lui sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- AKIRA !

La pression intérieure disparut aussitôt chez Yume, et Yamato pivota afin de s'assurer que la personne venant de crier était bien celle à laquelle il pensait.

- Misaki... ? souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'était pas prévu !

- Ça suffit maintenant, tu as fait assez de dégâts, répliqua la professeure de potions en marchant vers lui. Encore heureux que j'aie senti ta présence avant que tu ne sois allé trop loin.

- Écarte-toi ou tu seras blessée !

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Tu t'en prendrais à la seule fille pour laquelle tu as eu un minimum de considération ?

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Yume et Ueda redevenu humain après que le kunaï ait été retiré, Yamato baissa la tête.

- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

- Mais regarde-toi ! explosa la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tes actes peuvent coûter la vie à des enfants innocents ? Tu n'as pas changé après tout ce temps, toujours à ruminer tes envies de vengeance !

- Que veux-tu... Je n'ai pas d'avenir.

- "Pas d'avenir" ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est ta faute si Akimoto et le reste du conseil d'administration ont voté ton renvoi à l'unanimité. Alors arrête de vivre dans le passé et grandis un peu !

- Tu me détestes... N'est-ce pas ? demanda Yamato après un silence.

Misaki secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

- Pitié, ne joue pas les martyrs ! enchaîna-t-elle. J'aurais pu t'apprécier si tu ne cherchais pas absolument à faire endosser aux autres les conséquences de tes erreurs. Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai dit non et que j'ai accepté de sortir avec Yukihiro, même pour un pari ? Ta jalousie envers ceux qui ont de meilleures aptitudes est ridicule. Il ne méritait pas ce que tu lui as infligé, et je ne regrette pas d'avoir témoigné pour que tu sois viré de l'école.

- Tu as fait _quoi_ ?

- Masato, maintenant !

Profitant que toute l'attention de leur ennemi soit fixée sur Misaki, Yume avait récupéré leurs baguettes et soigné Ueda. La faille exploitée leur permit ensuite de maîtriser leur adversaire à nouveau prêt à en découdre.

- À trois contre un... Je pensais que vous aviez un meilleur sens de l'honneur.

- TU VAS LA BOUCLER, OUI ?! hurla Yume en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage.

- Yume, calme-toi.

- NAN !

- Si. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'attardes sur son cas.

Vaincue, la jeune femme se laissa aller entre les bras de son voisin, puis Ueda s'occupa de sa cheville et lui demanda en retenant un sourire :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir pris une dérouillée ?

- Sans sa baguette, il aurait eu aucune chance. J'm'en souviendrai, du jour où... où tu as fait ta demande. Et c'est vraiment dommage que ton serpent se soit avéré inutile. Comment tu t'es débarrassé du gros ?

- Glacius et Fulgur Maxima.

- Associer le gel et la foudre ? Pas con... J'avais oublié que t'assures en sorts élémentaires.

Peu après, ils rebroussèrent chemin, Misaki tenant leur ennemi en joue. Une fois à l'école, elle enferma Yamato dans une cellule en lui prenant sa baguette au passage. Dégoûtée parce qui venait de se passer, elle rejoignit ses amis et jeta le bâton au sol.

- Tu vas la détruire ? demanda Yume.

- Oui. On ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en serve à nouveau.

- Sage décision, approuva Ueda.

- Confringo !

La baguette fut réduite en morceaux, puis Misaki utilisa l'Incendio pour en brûler les restes. Toujours contre Ueda, Yume avait regardé son ancienne rivale disperser les cendres du pied puis s'était détournée pour observer les environs. Les élèves et les professeurs autour d'eux ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'aide malgré les blessés, et ils profitèrent de quelques minutes de répit jusqu'à ce que Hayato arrive en courant.

- Nakamura-sensei, Oji ! Awaji-sensei... Grièvement blessé... Respire à peine... Venez vite !

Yume devint livide et suivit aussitôt l'enfant.

- Masato, trouve l'infirmière ! cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

En chemin, Hayato lui expliqua ce que Yukki avait enduré, ce qui fit monter son inquiétude. La vue de son ami inconscient à côté de sa baguette cassée augmenta immédiatement ses craintes.

- Yuchan, réveille-toi !

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dans le stade, Yukki s'était rapidement trouvé en mauvaise posture. Esquiver les mouvements du troll fut facile au début puisque sa petite taille lui permettait de se déplacer de gauche à droite et d'éviter la massue de la créature. Malheureusement, il n'était pas habitué à zigzaguer aussi souvent, et ses pattes de loup cédèrent soudain.

Le gourdin du troll atteignit son bassin qui se brisa sous l'impact, et il fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir dans une des tribunes. La violence du choc lui coûta quelques fractures supplémentaires ainsi qu'une brève perte de connaissance. Une fois revenu à lui, il découvrit qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et que le troll se dirigeait lentement vers les élèves terrifiés. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, probablement suite au contact brutal avec la tribune, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et que sa vision devenait floue. Mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Non, même en étant à bout de forces, il ne pouvait pas abandonner... Protéger les élèves était plus important. Qui les sauverait sinon ? Ils comptaient sur lui, et il devait honorer leur confiance malgré les risques.

Il se traîna sur les coudes jusqu'à sa baguette et put seulement lancer un sort pour ramener l'attention de la créature sur lui.

- Si tu veux t'en prendre à eux, il faudra m'achever d'abord, murmura-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un coup de pied l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Le troll lui écrasa ensuite le bras, ce qui le cassa net et détruisit sa baguette en même temps. Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait perdu et échangea un regard désolé avec les première année, plus que perturbés de voir leur professeur à l'agonie. L'humanoïde profita que Yukki ne pouvait plus bouger pour le saisir par la taille et le fixer d'un air curieux, comme s'il se demandait la raison pour laquelle une si petite créature osait lui résister. Il se mit peu après à serrer lentement le poing, et le jeune homme entendit nettement ses côtes craquer. Bizarrement, la pensée qu'il soit en train de mourir ne l'atteignit pas vraiment : il regrettait simplement ses actes manqués, notamment celui de ne pas avoir accompagné son ex-petite amie en Europe quelques mois plus tôt. À ce moment-là, il aurait peut-être réalisé ce qui allait advenir d'eux...

_Yume, Misaki, Aoki-sensei... J'espère que vous avez eu plus de chance que moi. Et, les enfants, pardonnez-moi de ne pas en avoir fait plus_, songea-t-il alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche_._

- INCENDIO ! rugit Meisa réveillée à l'instant par son frère.

Une odeur de brûlé piqua les narines de Yukki alors que la chaleur augmentait aux alentours. La créature furieuse le lâcha aussitôt, et il atterrit sur la pelouse avec un gémissement dû à une chute de deux mètres.

- Dépêchez-vous de me donner un coup de main, on doit sauver Awaji-sensei ! Toi, le grand machin, approche !

- Sensei, ne vous endormez pas ! supplia Hayato.

Soulagé que les cours de son amie soient restés dans l'esprit de ceux pouvant utiliser un Incendio et convaincu qu'ils sauraient vaincre le troll, Yukki lâcha prise avec la réalité. Cette lumière blanche au loin était plus attirante, et il avait tellement envie de la suivre...

_Karin, je... je crois que je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse._

La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut un choc violent sur sa joue.

- Yuchan, réveille-toi !

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction et fit léviter son ami vers l'extérieur sous les yeux des élèves silencieux. Une fois dehors, elle ignora tous ceux qu'elle croisait pour aller à l'infirmerie où elle installa Yukki sur un lit. Peu après, la responsable accompagnée du père de Misaki -ramené de Nagano par sa fille en même temps que sa sœur aînée- entra dans la pièce en portant une fille de troisième année inconsciente. À peine avait-elle remarqué la présence de son patient le plus fréquent qu'elle se précipita vers lui.

- Hum... Ce n'est pas beau à voir, dit-elle en grimaçant. Yoshida-san, vous pouvez lui faire un check-up ?

- Tout de suite, Mori-san.

- Nakamura, votre aide peut être précieuse. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- D'après les élèves qu'il protégeait, il a commencé par recevoir un coup de massue qui l'a envoyé dans une tribune. Il a juste été capable de ramper par la suite... Probablement une jambe cassée à cause du choc, au mieux. Et puis le troll lui a marché sur le bras. Sa baguette est hors d'usage d'ailleurs.

Le front de l'infirmière fut barré d'un pli soucieux. Elle se tourna vers l'homme près de Yukki et demanda si les dires de Yume étaient exacts. Son interlocuteur contempla encore un instant l'image en trois dimensions au-dessus du petit brun avant d'acquiescer.

- En partie. Yukihiro a subi beaucoup plus qu'un bras cassé, son corps compte de nombreuses fractures. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné qu'il soit toujours vivant.

- Vous pouvez faire la liste à partir du sort de constraste ?

- En plus de la rupture tibia-péroné des deux côtés, j'ai vu que son bassin a reçu un choc d'une rare violence. Il a évité de justesse de perdre l'usage de son bras droit. Pour finir, plusieurs de ses côtes sont fêlées.

- Tout ça... ? murmura Yume devenue blême.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il a affronté un troll.

- J'ai mis un géant au tapis et je me porte très bien.

- Awaji n'est pas comme vous, Nakamura, intervint l'infirmière.

Le père de Misaki doubla le nombre de bandages rangés dans les armoires pendant que d'autres blessés -une minorité, heureusement- étaient amenés dans la pièce. Avec sa présence requise au chevet de Yukki, l'infirmière délégua les soins de moyenne importance à Yume et Ueda. Les sœurs Yoshida se chargeraient ensemble de tous les autres.

- Dites, Yoshida-san, demanda Yume dévorée par la curiosité. C'était quoi, ce sort ?

- Il est difficile à réaliser puisqu'il faut avoir une connaissance poussée en anatomie. Pour faire simple, c'est comme un hologramme de la vue intérieure du patient. Les zones blessées ou endommagées sont teintées de rouge alors que les parties saines restent blanches.

Une exclamation enthousiaste fut la seule chose que Yume parvint à dire en retour. Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était endormie au chevet de son ami d'enfance, l'infirmière la réveilla en sursaut et lui déclara d'emblée que le cœur de Yukki, malgré la reconstruction presque totale des os brisés, s'était arrêté à l'instant. La jeune femme dont le teint avait viré au blanc murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi au juste ?

- Nakamura, vous êtes celle qui connaît le mieux Awaji. Vous êtes pour ou contre la tentative de réanimation ?

À moitié consciente de la responsabilité sur ses épaules, Yume articula :

- Est-ce qu'il peut s'en sortir sans séquelles permanentes ?

- Avec les fractures soignées, je pense que c'est possible. Mais plus le coma sera long, moins il aura de chances de se réveiller.

- ... Alors je suis d'accord pour tenter le coup.

Sans plus hésiter, elle saisit sa baguette et ferma les yeux un bref instant.

_Fulgur minima._

Chaque présent dans la pièce fut soulagé quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les battements du cœur de Yukki reprenaient progressivement un rythme normal grâce au choc électrique.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne rapidement à lui, conclut Mori en déposant une couverture sur le jeune homme.

Revenu en catastrophe, le directeur avait supervisé les reconstructions et longuement hésité avant de confirmer que les examens auraient bien lieu. L'ampleur des dégâts le fit renoncer définitivement à rechercher un enseignant en sortilèges, ce qui l'obligea à reprendre lui-même le poste. Il ne restait plus que Yukihiro sorte du coma et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

L'évènement espéré se produisit le mois suivant, à la date où une nouvelle année scolaire démarrait en temps normal. Après un énième regard à son patient, l'infirmière soupira avant de se figer. L'espace d'un instant, il lui avait semblé que...

Afin de vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours, elle s'approcha du lit pour percevoir un faible gémissement. Suite à cela, le visage de Yukki laissa entrevoir une grimace de douleur, puis ses paupières se soulevèrent progressivement. La responsable des lieux ferma aussitôt les stores dans le but d'éviter que l'Animagus soit incommodé par la lumière. Elle déclara ensuite avec un vif soulagement :

- Vraiment contente que vous soyiez de nouveau parmi nous, Awaji... Vous devriez songer à prendre un abonnement.

Un peu perdu, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui sans réaliser immédiatement où il se trouvait.

- Mori-san... ? fit-il d'une voix cassée.

- Oui, vous êtes bien à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il fut à peu près en mesure de faire le point, Yukki observa toute la pièce. Il était le seul convalescent apparemment... Et ses visiteurs semblaient être nombreux à en juger par ce qui se trouvait sur la table voisine du lit.

- Dites... D'où vient tout ce chocolat ? Il y en a une montagne !

L'infirmière sourit.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de visites, Awaji. Vous savez que vous êtes très aimé ? Les élèves s'inquiétaient beaucoup, certains sont d'ailleurs venus tous les jours.

- C'est vrai ? murmura Yukki.

- Mais oui ! Ils vous apprécient énormément. La preuve, ceux qui étaient dans le stade n'ont pas hésité à risquer à leur tour leur vie pour vous sauver !

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le batteur se faisait examiner sans protester pour une fois, une voix se fit entendre à la porte.

- Bonjour Mori-san, est-ce que...

Le regard de Hayato se posa alors sur Yukki, et son expression abattue changea aussitôt.

- Oh, Kami-sama...

Il fit demi-tour jusque dans le couloir et cria :

- Hé les amis, venez vite, Awaji-sensei est réveillé !

- Génial ! s'exclama sa sœur. Je vais prévenir les autres !

- Vous voyez ? déclara l'infirmière au jeune homme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Je vous l'avais dit !

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la pièce soit envahie par les élèves qui voulaient tous s'assurer que leur professeur allait bien. Yukki sourit faiblement face à leur attitude désintéressée, puis la responsable des lieux exigea qu'il se repose. L'infirmerie se vida rapidement, et Yukki put enfin demander ce qui était arrivé à l'école.

- Plusieurs élèves ont été gravement blessés suite aux attaques des trolls, et un professeur a subi des séquelles irréversibles.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de Yume ou d'Aoki-san...

- Non, pas elles... C'est le professeur de mythologie. Il a eu la colonne vertébrale brisée, et puisqu'il n'a aucune famille prête à le prendre en charge, il ne pourra jamais quitter l'hôpital. Quant à vous... Pendant que vous étiez dans le coma, nous avons reconstruit les bâtiments détruits ou endommagés. Les examens ont été ont eu lieu la semaine dernière seulement, ce qui nous a obligés à décaler la date de rentrée.

- Qui était responsable de tout ça ?

Le regard de la femme s'assombrit.

- Vous le connaissez bien, il a essayé de vous tuer il y a sept ans.

- Yamato... Comment a-t-il osé s'en prendre à des innocents... ? souffla Yukki, atterré que des enfants aient été impliqués.

- La vengeance, sans doute... Il a été stoppé peu de temps avant que nous repoussions ses forces.

Curieux, Yukki questionna :

- Qui a été capable de mettre fin au massacre ?

- Yoshida l'a distrait suffisamment longtemps pour que Nakamura et Ueda puissent le maîtriser.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre les oreillers et sourit. Il avait choisi un camp finalement...

- Vous êtes passé très près de la mort. Nous vous avons même perdu durant quelques minutes... Puis votre cœur a fini par repartir grâce à une décharge électrique lancée par Nakamura.

C'était donc Yume qui lui avait permis de faire encore partie de ce monde... Une fois de plus, il lui devait une fière chandelle.

- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

- Ça fait trois semaines que vous êtes ici. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore vivant avec les blessures que vous avez récoltées ! Seulement, vous ne serez pas en mesure de marcher tout de suite. Il va vous falloir plusieurs heures de rééducation avant de pouvoir bouger. L'inconvénient d'être resté alité une longue période. Ah, et pendant que j'y pense... Vous aurez besoin d'une nouvelle baguette avant de reprendre votre travail.

Abasourdi et inquiet, Yukki balbutia :

- Mais... et mes cours ?

- Il suffira que vous utilisiez un fauteuil roulant. Vos élèves se bousculent pour vous servir de chauffeur le temps que vous soyez capable de vous lever.

L'Animagus sourit une nouvelle fois puis adopta une mine gênée quand l'infirmière reprit :

- Manger ne vous posera normalement pas de problème. Je viendrai le matin et le soir pour vous aider dans les autres tâches quotidiennes. Et pas de discussion, ou vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que la rééducation soit achevée !

- ... Vous êtes tyrannique.

- Avec tous vos séjours ici, c'est étonnant que vous ne l'ayiez pas encore remarqué, répliqua Mori sur le même ton.


	31. Chapter 31

L'infirmière n'avait pas menti en disant que les plus jeunes se battaient presque pour savoir qui aiderait Yukki à se déplacer. Il ne pouvait pas encore se servir totalement de son bras, ce qui reléguait le remplacement de sa baguette au second plan et l'empêchait de donner des cours. Heureusement d'ailleurs : éviter que des enfants en viennent aux mains demandait bien assez d'énergie. D'ailleurs, c'était une chance qu'il ne s'agisse que du trajet entre la salle de cours et sa chambre...

- Calmez-vous ! dit-il fermement aux jumeaux prêts à en découdre. Vous n'avez qu'à pousser chacun un côté puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord.

- Sensei, on va avoir l'air ridicule ! protesta Meisa.

Son frère sauta sur l'occasion :

- Alors tu me laisses la place ?

- ... Si ça peut te faire plaisir, concéda la fillette avec une pointe de regret.

- Sois pas triste, Oneesan ! Awaji-sensei a bien trop de prétendantes de toute façon.

- HAYATO ! cria la brune en devenant écarlate. Je vais te...

- Accrochez-vous, sensei, ça va être sportif !

Désireux d'échapper à la seule personne qui l'effrayait vraiment, Hayato se mit à pousser le fauteuil en courant presque. Derrière lui, Meisa préféra abandonner afin d'éviter à Yukki un éventuel accident. Le jeune homme était suffisamment mal en point, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- ... J'ai vraiment des admiratrices ?

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? C'est carrément un fan-club à ce niveau-là !

- ... Ah. Je... je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Ça leur passera, déclara Hayato. De toute façon, vous avez fait de la musique, non ? Les groupies, vous devez forcément connaître !

- S'il y a un aspect que je préférerais éviter, c'est bien celui-là, soupira le batteur.

Comprenant enfin que son professeur était gêné, Hayato se tut. Cela lui éviterait en même temps de subir les "remontrances" de Nakamura-sensei.

Grâce aux exercices quotidiens imposés par l'infirmière, Yukki put à nouveau marcher seul dix jours après la rentrée. Parmi les élèves sur la liste officieuse, seule Meisa était restée à l'écart. Magnanime et attendri puisqu'elle n'osait pas demander pour une fois, Yukki la désigna pour son dernier trajet. Les joues rosies de contentement, elle modéra son enthousiasme malgré ce qui attendait son professeur.

- Oneesan, grouille-toi, ça fait un moment qu'on poireaute ! lança Hayato depuis l'entrée du réfectoire.

- "Qu'on poireaute" ? répéta Yukki en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Meisa resta évasive en se contentant de répondre :

- Vous allez bientôt le savoir, sensei. Fermez les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'intérieur.

Intrigué, l'Animagus s'exécuta néanmoins. Quelque chose lui tomba sur les épaules lorsqu'il eut dépassé la porte, où Meisa le prévint qu'il pouvait regarder. Il remarqua en premier la pluie de confetti sur ses genoux, puis il leva la tête et sentit immédiatement sa mâchoire se décrocher.

L'ensemble des élèves ainsi que la quasi-totalité des professeurs étaient en train de l'observer. Sur le mur du fond s'étalait une grande banderole sur laquelle était inscrite "_Bon retour parmi nous, Awaji-sensei !_", et un plateau sur une table au milieu de la salle soutenait le plus gros gâteau au chocolat que Yukki ait jamais vu.

- L'idée vient de Meisa, affirma Hayato. Elle est géniale, non ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, souffla le batteur.

Yume arriva alors derrière eux et déclara d'une voix posée :

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je prends le relais. Allons-y, Yuchan, acheva-t-elle doucement en poussant le fauteuil et son occupant vers la table des professeurs.

Une salve d'applaudissements se fit soudain entendre et gagna toute la salle en même temps qu'un concert d'exclamations issu des élèves de la deuxième à la septième. Touché par tant d'attention, le jeune homme ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se leva, se dirigea maladroitement vers la table de la maison de l'eau et étreignit fortement Meisa. Incapable de bouger, la fillette rougissante profita pleinement de l'instant en affichant involontairement des yeux écarquillés et un sourire béat contrastant avec sa froideur habituelle.

- Merci, souffla Yukki avant de la relâcher pour gagner sa place.

Il passa le reste de la journée à se détendre sur sa console portable, et le soir, Yume l'emmena chez lui où il s'appliqua à rassurer Karin plus qu'inquiète suite à son mutisme prolongé. La réponse ne tarda pas :

_"Je ne t'aurais jamais quitté si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer ! J'arrive dès que je trouve une place dans un avion."_

_"Non ! Tes parents ont plus besoin de toi que moi. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour que tu sois loin d'eux."_

_"Mais c'est difficile que nous soyions séparés..."_

_"J'éprouve la même chose... Sauf que comme j'ai dit, ta présence est davantage nécessaire à Londres. Plus tard, qui sait..."_

_"Oui... On verra bien ce qu'il adviendra. Prends soin de toi, Yukihiro."_

_"Toi aussi... Je t'embrasse."_

_"Xxx."_

Quelque peu ragaillardi par les mails échangés, Yukki profita du samedi pour acquérir une baguette neuve. Si la signification correspondant au bois fit sourire Yume, son ami vira à l'écarlate.

- Le poirier convient bien aux personnes aimées et bienveillantes. D'après ce que j'ai entendu de la part de Ueda, c'est tout à fait vous ! affirma le vendeur.

- Si vous le dites, marmonna Yukki.

Derrière lui, Yume leva les yeux au ciel puis lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être désespérant parfois !

- Les gens ne changent pas si facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre les cours ! Ça commençait à me manquer. Je suis pressé de voir ce que valent les nouveaux et à quoi ils ressemblent.

- Sympas pour la plupart avec deux fortes têtes dans le lot, répliqua Yume. Enfin, ce sera comme avec tous les autres : ils vont t'adorer.

Yukki sentit à nouveau son visage devenir brûlant et ne répondit pas.

Les semaines suivantes donnèrent raison à Yume, puisqu'aucun élève ne semblait vouloir jouer les fauteurs de trouble. Le seul incident notable fut la transformation "accidentelle" de Hayato en épouvantail un jour où il avait énervé sa sœur. Malgré son envie d'accorder des points à Meisa suite à la métamorphose réussie, Yukki préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Donner une retenue aux jumeaux équivaudrait à la tentative de meurtre pour celui ou celle qui les surveillerait.

L'ensemble des professeurs connut d'ailleurs une période de tension lors des sélections de Quidditch : les deux Ueda visaient le même poste dans leurs équipes respectives. Heureusement, Meisa comme Hayato savaient être fair-play lorsqu'il le fallait, et l'incident redouté par les enseignants ne se produisit pas lors de leur match en commun.

À l'approche de l'été, une Yume à la limite de l'hystérie fit irruption dans le bureau de l'Animagus qui profitait du weekend pour corriger des copies en retard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il après l'ajout d'un Effort exceptionnel sur le parchemin de Meisa.

- J'arrive pas à me mettre d'accord avec Masato sur le lieu de la réception ! Encore heureux que ça soit entre son anniversaire et le mien, ça nous laisse un mois pour qu'on se décide. Comme si ça suffisait pas que j'appelle Raoul le matin au réveil !

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es sérieuse ?!

- Ouais. Vu qu'on va se marier, c'était plus la peine que je continue à prendre la pilule. J'espère que ça sera pas un garçon, y a pratiquement que des mecs dans sa famille... Sauf erreur ou naissance prématurée, il ou elle pointera le bout de son nez aux alentours du Nouvel an.

- Donc ça fait un peu plus de deux mois... Les nausées sont presque finies dans ce cas ! Mais j'y pense... C'est pour ça que tu as grossi d'un seul coup ?

_Aguamenti !_

Malgré l'eau glacée qui lui atterrit au visage, Yukki garda un sourire en coin. Une fois ses vêtements secs, il reprit en s'efforçant de dissimuler son amusement :

- Il le sait ?

- Pas encore, avoua Yume en secouant la tête. L'inconvénient qu'on ne vive pas encore ensemble... Ses parents sont trop vieux jeu !

- Ça ne devrait plus tarder, tempéra Yukki. Mais revenons-en au sujet qui nous intéresse. C'est quoi vos envies respectives ?

- Il voudrait que ça se passe au bord d'un lac en louant des chalets pour la nuit, mais je préfère la plage de Shirahama, celle de la péninsule d'Izu.

- Mh... Vous tenez absolument à ce que ça soit à l'extérieur ? Parce qu'il pourra faire chaud si c'est en plein mois de juillet, surtout au soleil.

Yume soupira longuement.

- Tant qu'on trouve un lieu commun, j'accepte n'importe quoi.

- Et pourquoi pas une salle décorée d'éléments se rapportant au Quidditch ? Sa famille a ça dans le sang ! Puisque ton père et Kai n'y connaissent rien, tu pourras leur expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Son amie d'enfance eut un grand sourire et lui sauta au cou.

- Merci beaucoup Yuchan ! Je vais lui soumettre l'idée, c'est presque certain qu'il acceptera. Bien sûr, tu es invité à la fête.

- Je serai présent, assura le jeune homme. Il y aura qui d'autre ?

- Ma famille, sa mère et ses frères. Sans oublier Meisa et ce petit démon qu'est Hayato. Pour son père c'est pas sûr. Quant à ses oncles, tantes et cousins, j'en ai aucune idée. Et il va normalement inviter des sorciers qu'il côtoie pour les affaires. À force de se fréquenter, le père de famille et lui ont fini par devenir amis.

Donc pas de grande cérémonie... Malgré tout, Yukki appréhendait un peu de se retrouver face à des personnes lui étant totalement inconnues. Comment les parents de Ueda allaient-ils réagir en apprenant ses origines ? Après tout, ils représentaient la plus ancienne des familles de Sang-pur...

Une présence effleura soudain son esprit, et il se tourna vers Yume qui avait froncé les sourcils.

- Tu t'en fais pour rien, Yuchan. Rappelle-toi que je suis une Sang-mêlée. Même si les racines de leur famille remontent au milieu de la période Kamakura **(époque historique allant de 1185 à 1331)**, je crois pas qu'ils en aient quelque chose à foutre du milieu d'où tu viens. En plus, ils comptent des sang-mêlés dans leur généalogie, bien que ça remonte à trois ou quatre générations. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, la mère des jumeaux est comme toi. Ça l'a pas empêchée d'épouser un "pur sorcier".

- Si tu le dis...

- Ce que t'es énervant parfois, soupira son amie. Au pire, cale-toi dans un coin et fais la plante en pot. Personne viendra te chercher des Doxies.

Ragaillardi, Yukki acquiesça en silence.

- Bon, j'dois te laisser... Faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à Masato et demander des médocs à ma mère. Je préfère éviter les galettes au saut du lit même si ça ne va plus durer longtemps.

- Effectivement, ça serait mieux !

Au moment de franchir la porte, elle remarqua que son ami grimaçait en essayant de déplier complètement son bras.

- Un problème ?

- J'ai parfois des crampes quand je bouge. Peut-être qu'on n'a pas fait suffisamment de rééducation...

- Remets-toi au sport dans ce cas. J'pense que le meilleur moyen est de faire des tractions avec les anneaux ou les barres asymétriques. Laisse tomber tes corrections et vas-y, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Il abandonna donc ses devoirs d'enseignant et se dirigea vers le gymnase après s'être changé. Une petite heure suffirait pour démarrer, autant ne pas trop forcer tout de suite.

La séance finie, il se dirigea vers les douches collectives pour profiter de la place offerte. De toute façon, le bâtiment était vide, personne ne viendrait râler parce qu'il monopolisait l'endroit. Une fois déshabillé, il saisit une serviette sur l'étagère et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Bouche bée face à Yukki dont la peau humide prouvait les efforts physiques précédents, Meisa qui sortait d'une des cabines bredouilla :

- Je... je... Vous...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! L'heure d'être dans les dortoirs est passée depuis un moment !

La brune devenue écarlate se plaqua une main sur le visage puis marmonna :

- J'avais envie de nager en paix, alors j'ai profité qu'il n'y ait personne à la nouvelle piscine. Mais l'eau chaude a été coupée dans le vestiaire des filles, du coup je suis venue ici.

Elle écarta ses doigts le temps de vérifier si son professeur s'était couvert de la serviette et s'écria ensuite :

- Sensei, par pitié... RHABILLEZ-VOUS !

Le jeune homme soupira en comprenant qu'il devrait reporter le moment de détente à plus tard et retourna dans les vestiaires. À sa grande surprise puisqu'il pensait à juste titre que Meisa serait incapable de le regarder en face avant plusieurs jours, cette dernière était appuyée à la porte du gymnase et semblait l'attendre.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?

- Oui et non, c'est surtout pour faire le chemin avec vous jusqu'au dortoir. Ça m'évitera les ennuis pour être encore dehors.

Le silence dura jusqu'au moment où ils dépassèrent le bâtiment administratif quasiment désert puisque seule une faible lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux du bureau du directeur. Yukki jeta finalement un coup d'œil à sa meilleure élève, qui se mordillait la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, et lui demanda une nouvelle fois quel était son problème.

- En fait... Je sais bien qu'on est seulement en juin et que les choix d'options se feront dans six mois, mais j'ai déjà commencé à y réfléchir, et je ne sais absolument pas quels cours prendre. Je veux dire, ils m'intéressent tous, même l'étude des Moldus ! Sauf qu'à moins d'utiliser un Retourneur de temps, l'emploi du temps sera impossible à suivre. Et même avec, je finirai vidée avant la fin du deuxième trimestre.

- Hum... Pas la peine d'assister à la totalité des cours, ça me semble inutile. Le nombre des options est de toute façon trop élevé. Tu penses vraiment tenir le coup avec dix-sept matières simultanément ? Un mois à peine, et je peux te garantir que tu seras locataire d'un lit à l'infirmerie suite à l'épuisement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez de faire dans ce cas ? lança la brune d'un air de défi.

Le regard brusquement noir de Yukki sur elle la persuada de changer de ton. Face à cette mine contrite, l'Animagus dissimula de justesse un petit rire.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu as l'intention de faire plus tard. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer les brochures mises à disposition lorsque vient l'heure du choix. Enfin, tu as encore six mois, inutile de te presser autant.

- Je sais déjà quel métier m'attire le plus, sensei, avoua Meisa. Enfin, un des deux. Au départ, je voulais absolument travailler à l'hôpital traitant les maladies sorcières. J'ai toujours eu envie de me rendre utile et venir en aide aux gens malgré les caractéristiques de ma maison. Peut-être que j'aurais été mieux dans la maison de l'air comme Yoshida-sensei l'a mentionné... Mais peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Le lendemain du jour où votre ancien "copain" a attaqué avec ses recrues, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire davantage que soigner des personnes suite à un accident domestique ou autre. Bref, fit-elle après avoir repris son souffle. Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais bien devenir Auror. Pour protéger à la fois les Moldus et nos semblables, vous voyez...

Yukki hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques minutes. Il connaissait dans les grandes lignes les responsabilités d'un Auror et savait que la formation de trois ans demandait de la rigueur et d'excellentes notes dans la plupart des matières. Il partagea ses maigres connaissances avec Meisa puis lui recommanda d'en parler avec Ueda qui la renseignerait beaucoup mieux que lui.

- D'accord, sensei. J'en discuterai avec Oji la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. En espérant qu'il réussisse à convaincre mon père de me laisser suivre ma propre voie malgré le danger qu'elle représente...

- Ueda peut se montrer vraiment persuasif. Sinon... Sois assidue jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité, et ton père n'aura plus qu'à s'incliner devant le fait accompli.

Leur conversation s'acheva devant le dortoir de Meisa, et Yukki lui souhaita une bonne nuit après un avertissement pour ne pas avoir respecté l'heure. Boudeuse, la brune résista à la tentation de lui tirer la langue, puis une idée beaucoup plus tentante lui vint à l'esprit.

- Oh, sensei, j'allais oublier ! L'année prochaine, l'école va accueillir une fratrie que je connais très bien puisque leur père est un Sang-pur réputé, quoique moins que ma famille. C'est d'ailleurs à une réception que je les ai rencontrés. Il y a Sayuri et Nozomi, des vraies jumelles, Tora la Métamorphomage, et Jin et Raiden, leurs deux frères.

- Des quintuplés ?! s'étrangla Yukki. Mais c'est vraiment rare, et encore plus chez nous !

- Leurs parents avaient du mal à concevoir, et Tawia a finalement accepté de prendre des médicaments contre l'infertilité. Elle n'a pas été déçue du résultat, ricana la fillette. Préparez-vous mentalement et passez le mot aux autres professeurs : l'un des garçons est encore pire que mon idiot de frère.

Le jeune homme pâlit brusquement, et Meisa dut se mordre violemment la lèvre dans le but d'étouffer un fou rire. Elle salua l'enseignant qui la fixait toujours avec des yeux écarquillés et disparut dans les escaliers, sans faire attention à ses camarades de dortoir voulant à tout prix savoir pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Juin s'acheva tranquillement puisque tous les élèves révisaient pour les examens clôturant le premier trimestre. Enfin, presque tous.

- HAYATO, CRÉTIN ! RENDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE MON APPARENCE NORMALE ! hurla sa jumelle dissimulée sous une grande cape.

_- Oh non, grande sœur,_ fit une voix moqueuse depuis les hauts-parleurs._ Je sais bien que Pâques est largement passé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te voir couverte de poils et avec des longues oreilles pour atténuer le stress des examens. Dommage que j'aie pas eu le temps de te prendre en photo, ça aurait été vraiment..._

_- UEDA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES ?!_

Un bruit de lutte se fit entendre, et chacun comprit que Yume tentait d'arracher le micro à son élève. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par crier, ce qui entraîna des rires.

_- Non sensei, pas la tête !_

Pendant que Hayato faisait son possible pour échapper à celle qu'il craignait le plus après sa sœur, une partie des étudiants se précipita à l'extérieur afin de voir si effectivement, la dernière farce du trouble-fête était réussie. Honteuse, Meisa avait rabattu la cape sur elle dans le but d'échapper aux railleries sur son aspect. Quelques garçons n'abandonnèrent cependant pas, et elle ne dut son salut qu'à Yume furieuse qui apparut en tenant Hayato par le col.

- Attends que j'en aie parlé à Shuichi ! fulmina la jeune femme dont le ventre formait une petite bosse sous son débardeur. Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur tes notes si tu veux espérer dépasser l'Acceptable dans ma matière !

Si Hayato avait été en mesure de plaisanter, il aurait sûrement suggéré à sa future tante par alliance que la fumée risquait de lui sortir par les oreilles. Mais à cause de sa condition provisoire, Yume pouvait être qualifiée de terrifiante, et personne n'osa s'approcher tandis qu'elle ordonnait au garçon de s'excuser publiquement et lui infligeait une semaine de retenues.

- Sensei, donnez-moi un an d'heures de colle si ça peut vous faire oublier de tout raconter à mes parents ! implora Hayato.

- Certainement pas. Je pense que ton balai mis sous surveillance cet été te fera davantage réfléchir.

Le garçon pâlit et fuit sans demander son reste dès que Yume l'eut relâché. Une fois que l'enseignante et Meisa furent parties, il traversa la cour en sens inverse et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? marmonna-t-il en essayant de se remettre du choc.

- Ne jamais contrarier une femme dont les hormones ont perdu les pédales, répondit une fille de dernière année.

La journée du lendemain commença très mal pour lui : en plus de son manque d'entrain par rapport à l'examen de sortilèges ayant lieu juste après le petit-déjeuner, il se mit à trembler à la vue d'une enveloppe rouge vif déposée par un hibou.

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir, lui conseilla son voisin.

Même en sachant que ne pas obtempérer serait pire, Hayato fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et la Beuglante face à lui finit par exploser. Contre toute attente, ce fut une voix joyeuse qui parla en premier.

- Bonjour mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? Prêt pour les examens ? J'en doute à en croire les propos de Yume dans la lettre envoyée hier soir. Plutôt original comme façon de te distraire, même si j'aurais préféré que tu prennes une autre cible que ta sœur ! Cela dit, une autre personne de ton entourage est loin de partager mon avis, et je lui laisse la place avant qu'elle décharge sa colère sur moi.

- Hayato Daichi, c'est ta mère qui te parle, à mon plus grand regret ! gronda Airi Ueda qui tentait visiblement de se contrôler. À quel moment vas-tu grandir et cesser de nous faire passer pour des idiots ? Tes frasques font peut-être rire tes camarades, mais pas moi ! Alors je te conseille fortement d'avoir au minimum un Effort exceptionnel dans chaque matière, ou tu passeras tes cinq semaines de vacances à trier les fournitures de potions dont la date d'utilisation est dépassée. Et sans magie bien entendu ! Considère déjà que l'idée de Yume de garder ton balai hors de ta portée sera prise en compte. Tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de changer Meisa en lapin géant. SHUICHI, ARRÊTE DE RIRE !

L'enveloppe s'embrasa soudain, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendres sur la table, et Hayato garda la tête basse sans réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce fut sa jumelle qui rompit le silence et causa les premiers rires.

- Oh, il sait rester muet plus de quelques secondes ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru avant de le voir, ironisa-t-elle tandis que les anciennes victimes de son frère le fixaient avec des mines réjouies.

**OoOoOoOoO**

À l'exception d'un certain farceur qui fut constamment surveillé par sa mère, les personnes présentes trouvèrent la réception plutôt réussie, le seul incident se produisant lorsque Ueda renversa accidentellement son verre sur la robe de Yume. Pour une fois, cette dernière ne lui fit aucun reproche et se contenta de faire disparaître la tache d'un coup de baguette. Découvrir son alliance dans un Vif d'or lui avait beaucoup plu, autant que le soulagement par rapport au fait que les parents de son fiancé, contrairement à la coutume persistant chez les Moldus, ne s'étaient pas souciés de l'iegara **(ou "harmonie" entre les familles. Au Japon, les parents veillent à ce que les futurs mariés soient issus du même niveau social, familial et professionnel)**. Le repas fini, Ueda la saisit par la main, et ils allèrent de table en table pour remercier chaque invité de sa venue.

De son côté, Yukki était au début resté dans son coin à écouter distraitement les conversations des inconnus. Misaki était bien venue discuter un peu avec lui, mais elle avait dû s'éclipser suite à une urgence. Finalement, une enfant d'environ dix ans s'approcha de lui et se mit à l'observer.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur... Je sais que c'est la première fois qu'on se croise, mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

Surpris, le jeune homme la dévisagea. Plutôt petite, la peau noire, et de longs cheveux blancs... Après un instant de réflexion, il sut qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Tu ne serais pas de la famille Anzai ?

- Oui. Anzai Tora, quatrième selon l'ordre de naissance, pour vous servir ! ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Le regard toujours étonné du brun sur son aspect la poussa à se justifier :

- Ma mère vient d'Afrique de l'est et mon père est japonais. C'est de lui qu'un de mes frères et moi avons hérité des yeux verts. Mais je suis la seule dont la peau est aussi foncée. Et avant que vous me demandiez, oui, je suis bien Métamorphomage.

Elle ponctua ses dires en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux en rouge vif et violet.

- Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux !

- Impressionnant...

- C'est ce que la plupart des gens disent, oui. Quant à vous, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- J'imagine que ça doit être dans un clip... Je ne suis devenu professeur que l'année dernière. Avant ça, j'ai joué de la batterie dans plusieurs groupes.

Il reçut immédiatement toute l'attention de la fillette intéressée.

- C'est ça, je vous ai vu à la télé ! Mon père aime bien ce genre de musique, et on en entend souvent à la maison. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, je pense qu'il aurait adoré discuter avec vous.

- Peut-être que ça ne sera que partie remise.

L'arrivée d'un garçon du même âge que Tora les interrompit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

- Bonjour monsieur ! dit-il en guise de salut. Oneechan, il n'y aura plus de gâteau si tu ne te dépêches pas.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, et sa sœur déclara :

- Je vous présente Jin, un casse-pieds bien pire que Hayato d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre... Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et aller satisfaire mon ventre. Contente de vous avoir parlé, Awaji-san !

Peu après, Yukki fut rejoint par Kaito qui commença immédiatement à parler musique. La conversation dériva rapidement sur quelques groupes qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux, puis le lycéen en vint à parler d'un quatuor dont Yukki connaissait bien le leader.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais les voir en concert ! C'est vraiment frustrant que je ne sois pas encore majeur, tu sais ? Mes parents veulent que j'aie au moins achevé la terminale avant d'entamer les sorties tardives. Mais un an et demi, c'est trop long !

- Dis-toi que ça constituera une bonne récompense pour l'obtention de ton diplôme. Tu vises quelle université ?

- Je pense tenter le concours d'entrée de la fac de Tôdai et choisir la graduate school de mathématiques à la fin des deux premières années. Prof, ça me plairait bien... J'ai encore du temps pour y réfléchir. **(Tôdai = abréviation de Tôkyô daigaku, en français université de Tôkyô. Elle est considérée comme la plus prestigieuse du pays).**

L'adolescent se mit soudain à fixer son aîné d'un air de chien battu.

- Dis, Yukihiro... Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de convaincre mes parents de me laisser aller à un concert de Laruku en disant que tu m'accompagnes ? Je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la fin du lycée ! Ken Kitamura est excellent, et je veux le voir à l'œuvre le plus vite possible ! Vois ça comme un cadeau de ta part pour mes dix-sept ans !

Yukki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était capable de faire bien plus, à condition que Tetsuya laisse un inconnu accéder à leur studio le temps d'une session.

- Hum... C'est d'accord. Mais s'ils refusent, ne compte pas sur moi pour insister ! Ce serait irrespectueux après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

- Merci merci merci ! s'exclama Kaito avec un grand sourire. Tu as le temps ceci dit, avec les problèmes qu'ils ont eu je pense qu'ils vont rester encore quelque temps loin de la scène.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Leur batteur a été arrêté en février pour détention et consommation d'héroïne. Du coup, leurs CD ont été retirés des rayons, et tous leurs projets sont ajournés. J'espère que ça ne durera plus trop longtemps...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé les derniers mois, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé les actualités musicales.

_Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tetsuya ne donne plus de nouvelles..._

Toujours enthousiasmé à l'idée de rencontrer son guitariste favori, Kaito ne remarqua pas le trouble de Yukki et reprit :

- Allez, je te laisse, j'ai repéré une demoiselle seule depuis un moment déjà. Les danses vont bientôt commencer, hors de question que je laisse passer ma chance !

- Bon courage, lui souhaita l'Animagus sans dissimuler son amusement.

Durant les trois semaines suivantes, il essaya de joindre son ami bassiste à de nombreuses reprises, mais Tetsuya avait éteint son portable et ne répondit à aucun message. Inquiet, Yukki se demandait comment faire sortir le leader de son mutisme lorsqu'une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

_"Karin I. souhaite démarrer une conversation vidéo"._

Le visage du musicien s'éclaira, mais ce qu'il aperçut le fit aussitôt déchanter.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, déclara-t-il à la vue des traits tirés de la jeune femme. Les choses se sont encore aggravées ?

Karin garda le silence un moment.

- On a reçu un appel tôt ce matin, murmura-t-elle finalement. Depuis, mon père est prostré dans le salon et ne réagit pas lorsque je lui parle. Il ne répond pas non plus quand je lui demande ce que va devenir le corps. Yukihiro, je... je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Les mots suivants échappèrent à l'Animagus sans qu'il s'aperçoive immédiatement de leur impact.

- Où est-ce que tu vis ?

- Erskine Hill, dans la banlieue sud de Londres. Pourquoi ? Tu... tu as l'intention de venir ?

- Évidemment !

- ... D'accord. La maison est facilement reconnaissable, elle est tout en briques et entourée d'un jardin. Tu sais à peu près quand tu vas arriver ?

Yukki réfléchit quelques instants : il devait simplement préparer ses affaires et dire à Yume, normalement revenue de sa lune de miel à Paris, de venir nourrir Kuro. Avec son âge avancé, le chat ne supporterait pas un changement de maison.

- Je serai avec toi dans deux heures.

- Si tôt ?! Mais... Comment tu...

- Les Portoloins internationaux ont été mis au point peu de temps après ton départ, expliqua-t-il. À tout à l'heure, Karin.

Il mit fin à la communication et s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait oublié de demander son adresse exacte. Une recherche rapide lui donna par chance le renseignement qui lui manquait. Il avertit ensuite son amie d'enfance qu'il serait absent jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée, remplit une valise et transplana jusqu'à l'échangeur.

Une heure et demi plus tard, un taxi le déposa dans une banlieue typiquement anglaise. Il paya la course, récupéra ses bagages et regarda autour de lui. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de détailler les environs : la porte de la maison devant laquelle il venait d'arriver s'ouvrit à la volée, et une jeune femme se jeta entre ses bras. L'étreinte qui suivit leur fit réaliser qu'en dépit de six mois de séparation, l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas faibli.

- Merci d'être là, souffla Karin. Tu m'as tellement manqué... !

Yukki embrassa son front en guise de réponse puis la serra davantage contre lui. Peu après, il se laissa guider à l'intérieur et fit un signe de tête à l'homme installé dans le salon. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, accentuant la tristesse de Karin et rendant son regard brillant.

- Suis-moi, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Tu as soif ? Je crois qu'il reste de l'Ice tea et du Coca dans le garage, et quelques sushis dans le frigo pour le dîner. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu envie de faire les courses ces derniers temps, avoua-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué. Mais au cas où tu aimerais autre chose, je peux...

- Ça suffit, Karin, l'interrompit le jeune homme.

- Que... quoi ? bredouilla l'enseignante décontenancée.

- Ne t'abrite pas derrière un masque. Je ne me moquerai pas de toi si tu affiches ce que tu ressens réellement en ce moment.

Pendant quelques secondes, Karin fut incapable de bouger. Pensant à tort qu'il venait de la blesser, Yukki se maudit quand un flot de larmes coula des yeux sombres de la jeune femme épuisée. Il l'enlaça à nouveau en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, et elle se calma progressivement à l'écoute des battements du cœur de Yukki.

- Excuse-moi, c'est la fatigue. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas passé une nuit tranquille.

- Ça ne fait rien, je comprends parfaitement. Tu devrais aller t'allonger quelques heures pour récupérer.

- Je... Je crois que je me sentirai mieux si tu es près de moi.

N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, Yukki saisit sa main et l'accompagna dans sa chambre à l'étage. Étendus l'un à côté de l'autre, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer : l'Animagus écartait les mèches masquant le visage de Karin pendant que cette dernière effleurait la joue de son voisin. L'épuisement ayant finalement raison d'elle, la jeune femme ferma les yeux après que son amant lui ait offert un baiser tendre. Tandis que le bruit de sa respiration paisible s'élevait dans le silence, Yukki se mit à réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre. L'idée d'aller en Angleterre venait en grande partie d'un coup de tête, et il ne savait pas très bien comment agir à présent. La seule option possible s'imposa bientôt à lui : tenter de faire sortir le père de Karin de son mutisme afin de savoir ce qu'il prévoyait pour les obsèques de sa défunte épouse.

Le salon était vide lorsqu'il redescendit. D'abord surpris, un bruit dans son dos le fit se ressaisir. Il se retourna et croisa alors le regard du maître de maison.

- Karin se repose ? demanda ce dernier dans le but d'engager la conversation.

- Oui. Elle en avait besoin.

- Asseyez-vous. Il me semble que nous devons parler.

Yukki se contenta d'acquiescer et prit place sur le divan sous la fenêtre. Soutenir l'examen oculaire fut difficile, mais l'importance de Karin pour lui le poussa à ne pas s'y soustraire.

- J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer en d'autres circonstances, avoua-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Ma fille parlait souvent de vous dans ses mails, se rappela son interlocuteur avec un sourire. À son retour à Noël dernier, elle répétait sans arrêt que vous étiez vraiment gentil et agréable à vivre. Elle vous aime beaucoup, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous ressentez la même chose à son égard. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

Être confronté à la pire des questions déstabilisa Yukki. Durant les heures précédant son départ, il était parvenu à occulter les dégâts que causerait la nouvelle séparation. Il se devait néanmoins d'être honnête même si la réalité ne l'enchantait absolument pas.

- C'est exact, j'aime Karin plus que tout... Mais notre relation ne résisterait pas à l'éloignement. C'est ce que nous nous étions dit lorsqu'elle est revenue ici. Seulement, elle m'a appelé à l'aide suite au drame qui vient de se produire dans votre famille. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui refuser ma présence, elle semblait si vulnérable... Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas rester plus d'une semaine ici à cause de mon travail au Japon. Ne vous méprenez pas, je tiens énormément à elle ! La quitter une fois de plus sera un déchirement, Ishizuka-san.

- Oubliez les formalités d'usage et appelez-moi Wataru.

- Comme vous voudrez. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mais... Qu'avez-vous prévu par rapport à sa mère ?

Le quinquagénaire soupira.

- À vrai dire, j'étais trop amorphe jusqu'à maintenant pour décider quoi que ce soit. Involontairement, j'en ai laissé à Karin toute la responsabilité.

- Ce sera un fardeau beaucoup trop important à porter pour elle si vous continuez à agir de la sorte, répliqua Yukki plus sèchement qu'il aurait souhaité.

- Je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à ce que je l'entende pleurer ce matin alors qu'elle pensait que je ne me rendais compte de rien. Elle s'est calmée le temps de discuter avec vous, puis sa peine a repris le dessus... Et j'ai profité qu'elle soit restée à l'étage pour essayer de trancher entre l'incinération et l'enterrement. Asami souhaitait la première méthode... Mais je dois demander son avis à ma fille. Elle a aussi son mot à dire.

Il finit par se lever en marmonnant qu'il allait préparer du thé et disparut dans la cuisine. Resté seul, Yukki en profita pour observer plus attentivement la pièce. Une multitude de souvenirs de vacances étaient disposés sur les meubles, et quelques peintures de paysages ornaient les murs. S'étant approché pour mieux voir, l'Animagus contempla longuement le travail de l'artiste amateur. Les initiales dans un des coins lui donnèrent l'identité de la personne.

_A. I. , autrement dit Asami Ishizuka... Elle était douée._

Il se détourna ensuite pour faire face au visage d'une adolescente brune souriant largement à l'objectif. Apparemment, la cause de sa joie était la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main droite.

- J'ai pris cette photo pendant l'été qui a suivi ses seize ans, expliqua Wataru revenu avec deux tasses. Elle venait de recevoir le résultat des premiers examens importants à son école de magie, et ses notes étaient globalement bonnes. Si vous voulez voir d'autres clichés, il faudra le lui demander. Elle possède un album pour chaque année scolaire à l'abri dans sa chambre. C'était préférable de ne pas montrer à ceux ignorant les particularités de Karin que les modèles de ses photos pouvaient bouger.

Intéressé, Yukki hocha à nouveau la tête et remercia son hôte pour la boisson. Bien qu'elle soit chaude, la présence des feuilles de menthe sauvage permit au jeune homme de se désaltérer.

- Même si elle montrait toujours un peu de réticence à chaque fois que les vacances se terminaient, elle adorait cet endroit. Les premières discussions de filles, le premier garçon, et bien sûr la découverte du monde magique... Alors quand elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait y retourner pour enseigner, nous n'avons pas été surpris. Nous ne comprenions rien à ses cours, mais tant qu'elle se sentait bien dans ce château, ça nous suffisait.

- J'ai accepté le poste de professeur à mi-temps pour des raisons identiques, déclara le petit brun. Sauf que contrairement à vous et Asami-san, mes parents n'ont jamais accepté que je sois différent. Quand je leur ai dit que j'allais partir pour cette école inconnue sans tenir compte de leur avis, à savoir ignorer le courrier et continuer d'aller au collège comme si de rien n'était, ils... ils m'ont...

- Ils vous ont renié, acheva Wataru à sa place.

Sur le palier du premier étage, Karin porta brusquement la main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer une exclamation de colère. Elle savait à présent pourquoi Yukihiro ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Dire qu'elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient simplement montrés réticents !

- Ça n'a pas été facile de surmonter ce rejet, surtout que je suis devenu ijime dès mon arrivée à l'école, reprit Yukki. Heureusement, je n'étais pas seul, j'avais une excellente amie qui me soutenait dans les coups durs. Ceux qui me persécutaient ont fini par être renvoyés suite à un mauvais coup de trop, et les choses sont allées mieux à partir de là.

- De par mon métier de psychologue, reprit le père de Karin après un long silence, j'ai parfois eu l'occasion d'écouter des jeunes mal dans leur peau. Comme vous, en somme. Et je dois dire que vous vous en êtes relativement bien sorti, même si je sens qu'il existe encore des blessures en vous.

Désireux de fuir malgré l'impolitesse qui en découlerait, Yukki se leva d'un seul et marmonna :

- Je vais voir si Karin dort encore.

- Faites donc. Mais avant, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous aurais posé aucune question. Je n'ai pas fait ce métier pour forcer qui que ce soit à me dévoiler ses pensées. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'en parlerai pas à Karin.

- Merci, Wataru-san.

Ne voulant pas mentir, Karin prétexta avoir entendu son nom puis une partie de la conversation en revenant des toilettes. Les rôles s'inversèrent alors puisqu'elle s'efforça de faire oublier ces mauvais souvenirs à son amant. Lorsque Wataru frappa discrètement à la porte un peu plus tard, les deux sorciers étroitement enlacés venaient juste de s'endormir. En les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le père de Karin eut un léger sourire pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

À son réveil le lendemain, la jeune femme constata tout d'abord que Yukki affichait le même visage paisible que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'elle pouvait l'observer quelques minutes. Elle s'aperçut ensuite que comme l'Animagus, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Voulant se montrer sous un meilleur jour maintenant que sa chambre abritait une personne à laquelle elle voulait plaire, Karin s'écarta le plus doucement possible de son voisin et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Yukki fit son apparition un peu plus tard, les cheveux ébouriffés et encore légèrement endormi malgré la douche. S'étant mis d'accord avec Karin au sujet d'Asami, à savoir une promession*****, Wataru céda sa place à son invité qui le salua. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et préféra observer Karin dont le visage était moins marqué que la veille.

- T'avoir eu à mes côtés s'est révélé plutôt bénéfique, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'espère renouveler ça pendant ton séjour.

- Ça ne dépend que de toi ! répliqua Yukki sur le même ton.

Leur unique passage au salon funéraire pendant l'après-midi se fit dans un silence total. N'étant pas de la famille, Yukki hésita à venir, puis il comprit au regard suppliant de Karin que sa présence serait plus que bienvenue. Il se félicita d'avoir accepté lorsque la jeune femme en pleurs suite à la vue du cercueil saisit brusquement sa main. Sous le regard soulagé du dernier présent, Yukki passa son bras autour de la taille de l'enseignante et l'attira davantage contre lui. Deux jours plus tard, il fut à nouveau à côté de Karin et Wataru lors de la récupération des cendres suite à la promession, puis lorsque l'urne fut enfouie dans l'emplacement qui lui était réservé. Afin de se souvenir de l'endroit exact, Wataru choisit le sakura parmi les arbres proposés par le jardinier des lieux et plaça l'arbuste dans le trou jouxtant celui de l'urne. Une couronne de roses ajoutée en supplément, et les trois Japonais quittèrent le cimetière sans avoir échangé une parole.

Même si Karin semblait aller mieux, Yukki décida de ne pas la quitter un seul instant durant les trois jours qui lui restaient. La rentrée de septembre aurait très vite lieu, et il devrait tout comme Karin retourner à ses obligations professionnelles. Ils passèrent donc beaucoup de temps à discuter de ce qui s'était passé à Mahoutokoro.

- Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là, je m'en serais voulu si tu avais été blessée. Après tout, c'est ma faute s'il s'en est pris aux élèves et qu'un professeur est paralysé à vie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, imbécile ! répliqua furieusement la jeune femme. À moins d'être sadomasochiste, je ne t'imagine pas du tout frapper ou blesser quelqu'un par plaisir ! La preuve, tu as préféré être toi-même la cible du troll pour protéger tes élèves !

Elle poursuivit sa diatribe jusqu'à ce que Yukki convienne à haute voix qu'elle avait raison. Ces mots eurent pour effet de calmer sa voisine, qui se leva ensuite et s'empara d'albums-photos conservés dans une commode. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert celui titré "Première année" en affichant un large sourire, Yukki comprit qu'elle avait en partie fait son deuil.

- Alors là, c'est moi le jour de la rentrée. À chaque fois qu'un nouveau ou une nouvelle s'asseyait sur le tabouret, il était photographié pour figurer dans un trombinoscope, sauf en cas de désaccord. Je n'y ai jamais vu d'inconvénient.

Le jeune homme observa attentivement la fillette brune qui paraissait plutôt anxieuse. Lorsque le vieux chapeau fut enlevé de sa tête, le blason d'un aigle entouré d'un liseré bleu apparut sur sa robe, puis elle sortit du champ de la photo dans le but de rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades. Quelques pages plus loin, l'Animagus fut soulagé de constater que les sorciers ne savaient pas encore comment restituer la parole sur les photos, contrairement aux portraits. Sinon, il aurait reçu de plein fouet les hurlements de Karin, encore âgée de onze ans, sur deux petits bruns qui n'en menaient pas large.

- Je te présente Liam et Jerry, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Des Gryffondor, comme leurs grands-parents maternels. Et malgré leur statut de Sang-pur, ils ont été à bonne école au niveau des farces !

- Ce sont eux, les petits frères de la fille Animagus ?

- Exactement. Ils s'étaient surpassés ce jour-là... Sort de coloration et piments dans la nourriture, salle principale redécorée avec du papier toilette, de la mousse à raser et des paillettes garnies de glu, deux fantômes soudoyés pour effrayer des élèves, un éléphanteau lâché dans les couloirs sur le garçon qu'ils aimaient le moins... Et j'en passe.

- ... Hayato est un novice à côté, murmura Yukki.

- Tu peux me croire, j'en ai vu avec ces deux-là pendant sept ans ! S'ils m'avaient énervée, c'était à cause d'une fausse manipulation. Confondre les Serdaigle avec les Serpentard, franchement... Toutes les filles de ma maison entre la première et la troisième année se sont retrouvées avec, euh... des attributs masculins, articula-t-elle en rougissant. Les profs venaient de régler le problème au moment où je leur suis tombée dessus. Leur sœur s'est finalement chargée de leur faire regretter ces bêtises. J'ai commencé à plaire à Liam pendant la cinquième année, mais je l'ai fait attendre jusqu'à la fin des examens.

- Et tu as réussi à supporter ses frasques ? s'étonna Yukki.

- Eh oui ! Pas trop difficile, il se calmait quand je me trouvais dans les parages. En y repensant, ça faisait râler son frère qu'il se montre faiblard face à une simple nana.

- Sympa...

Karin eut un sourire féroce :

- Je te rassure, la "simple nana" lui a fait regretter ces malheureuses paroles.

- ... Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'y es prise ! bredouilla Yukki.

L'enseignante afficha une mine amusée, et les photos retraçant sept ans de sa vie défilèrent les unes après les autres. Elle lui proposa ensuite d'aller se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille de son départ.

- Ce sera une bonne façon de clore cette semaine passée ensemble.

Même s'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, aucun des deux ne voulait penser au moment où ils se sépareraient à l'aéroport. Il leur resterait les mails, mais cela ne vaudrait jamais un contact physique... Ils restèrent main dans la main durant toute la promenade le long des boutiques. Parfois fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, Yukki regretta de ne pouvoir faire qu'un seul passage. Revenir lui traversa l'esprit, avant qu'il secoue la tête : il savait qu'en cas de retour, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de rendre visite à Karin, et tous leurs efforts seraient réduits à néant.

Si le passage devant le magasin de Quidditch lui tira une grimace, il resta une bonne demi-heure à fouiner dans les moindres recoins de la librairie. Certains livres introuvables au Japon rejoignirent rapidement ses achats de la semaine, en particulier ceux concernant la métamorphose. Son regard tomba ensuite sur une caisse poussiéreuse contre le mur du fond de la boutique. Après une hésitation, il se mit à faire le tri, saisit un épais volume apparemment oublié à en juger par son mauvais état, et en consulta rapidement l'index.

_Hum... Il manque quelques pages, mais ça devrait suffire. Je demanderai quand même son avis à Aoki-sensei au cas où._

Une fois ses trouvailles payées, il rejoignit Karin à l'entrée et la suivit jusque chez le vendeur de baguettes pour une révision, puis ils firent demi-tour afin de partager un sundae en face du Royaume du hibou. À cause de la reprise des cours, la rue était bondée, et ils eurent du mal à trouver des places libres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Karin.

- Beaucoup trop de monde, ça me rend un peu nerveux, marmonna Yukki. Enfin, je n'ai pas perdu ma journée !

- C'est pour tes cours ?

- Entre autres. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais s'il y a une bijouterie ici ?

- Euh, oui... Les propriétaires fabriquent des produits selon la volonté des clients et sont réputés pour faire payer cher, mais le résultat en vaut la peine. Ils sont installés en face de la banque, à l'entrée de l'Allée des embrumes.

Yukki repoussa aussitôt sa chaise et déclara :

- Parfait ! Attends-moi, je reviens tout de suite.

Stupéfaite, Karin n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Cela devrait vraiment être important si Yukihiro en abandonnait même sa glace... Perplexe, la jeune femme s'empara du sundae et le termina distraitement. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un cadeau de mariage en retard, puisque Yume était passée devant l'autel cinq semaines plus tôt... De toute façon, à en juger par les réponses évasives de l'Animagus un peu plus tard, elle n'obtiendrait probablement aucun indice. Yukki se contenta de l'embrasser dans le cou, paya les consommations et transplana sans lâcher la main de Karin.

Trois jours plus tard, le 31 août, Wataru les déposa devant Heathrow avant de partir à son cabinet. Main dans la main, Karin et Yukki se dirigèrent lentement vers le terminal 1 en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation. La semaine venant de s'écouler avait vraiment fait office de parenthèse, songea tristement l'Animagus. Percevant ce qu'il ressentait, Karin joignit ses doigts à ceux de son voisin sans oser le regarder. Même en étant assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne purent qu'échanger des banalités. Ce fut seulement lorsque la voix enregistrée annonça le numéro du vol que la jeune femme renifla discrètement.

_- Les voyageurs à destination de Tôkyô-Narita sont invités à se présenter à la porte d'embarquement._

- Viens là, murmura Yukki après s'être levé.

Karin se blottit aussitôt contre lui afin de profiter de l'étreinte au maximum. Yukki s'écarta finalement et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, dévoilant ainsi un minuscule paquet.

- Je sais que ton anniversaire est passé depuis plus de six mois... Mais accepte-le comme un ultime cadeau.

Intriguée, l'enseignante déchira l'emballage, ouvrit la boîte et se mit immédiatement à pleurer.

- Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu l'autre jour... Mon dieu, Yukihiro, il est magnifique !

D'un geste tendre, Yukki fit disparaître les larmes du visage de celle qui était désormais son ex-petite amie. Voyant que cette dernière restait figée, il sortit le collier de l'écrin et l'attacha au cou de sa propriétaire. Sous l'effet des rayons de soleil filtrant à travers le toit, l'éclat des saphirs formant les yeux du rapace n'en parut que plus intense.

- Comme tu étais à Serdaigle, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur choix. Et puis, mon Patronus a la même forme... Ce sera une manière de te souvenir de notre relation.

- ... Je... Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez pour cette semaine, bredouilla Karin. Alors je veux que tu saches... Si effectivement, on ne se revoit plus, je n'oublierai pas tout le bien que tu m'as apporté.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un baiser rapidement partagé, puis le second appel annonçant son vol se fit entendre. Il se détacha à regret des bras de Karin et partit seul en direction de l'embarquement. Si elle l'avait accompagné, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu la force de monter dans l'avion...

- Sayônara, Karin-chan, murmura-t-il alors que Londres disparaissait de sa vue.

* * *

><p><strong>La promession est en fait une solution plus écologique que la crémation qui laisse échapper, entre autres, des vapeurs de mercure dans l'atmosphère : le corps refroidi à l'azote liquide devient friable et peut être réduit à l'état de particules. Lesdites particules sont ensuite recueillies et placées dans une urne biodégradable qui se décompose en un an maximum. Les objets métalliques comme les broches sont récupérés avec un aimant et recyclés.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais je devais m'arrêter là vu ce qui va arriver dans le prochain !**

* * *

><p>Extérieurement - du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait-, Yukki veillait à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments. Plus de mails, plus de conversations par ordinateurs interposés... D'un autre côté, même s'il ne parvenait pas encore à chasser sa tristesse, être sans nouvelles constituait un bon moyen de tourner la page. De toute façon, les regards que Yume lui lançait lui firent réaliser que ses barrières en Occlumancie devaient être renforcées. Une semaine après la reprise des cours, il rangea dans un carton tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Karin et laissa la boîte dans un coin de son studio d'enregistrement. Il pourrait toujours l'ouvrir et se remémorer les bons moments... Mais pour l'instant, la sérénité qu'il ressentait lui prouva que le ménage rapide le ferait se sentir mieux.<p>

Septembre s'écoula lentement, contrairement à octobre où Yukki accepta de préparer les examens en métamorphose pour ses deux classes. Il s'occupa ensuite de surveiller l'épreuve théorique de sortilèges, puis s'empressa de rentrer chez lui dans le but de profiter tranquillement de la pause à venir, grâce aux élèves de Nagoya et Kyôto rentrés chez eux pour les matsuri... Et il comptait bien en profiter pour ne rien faire. Seulement, ce n'était pas du tout dans les plans d'un jeune homme qui surgit de l'ascenseur et se jeta sur le musicien.

- Ça fait des jours que je passe pour te parler, mais tu n'es jamais là !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tetsuya ? demanda Yukki en étouffant un bâillement.

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas dans un groupe en ce moment ! Notre batteur a été arrêté au début de l'année qu'on avait prévu d'enregistrer un single pour ce mois-ci. Du coup, on a préféré aller à Londres le temps que les choses se tassent et qu'on se fasse oublier, mais toujours pas moyen de trouver un remplaçant à Sakura à cause de notre réputation ! J'ai besoin que tu nous rejoignes !

- ... Je... Je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps, objecta l'Animagus. Est-ce que je suis vraiment à la hauteur par rapport à vous ? Je veux dire... Vous êtes connus dans tout le pays, je n'ai jamais écouté votre musique, et...

Visiblement désespéré, le bassiste insista :

- Pas grave que tu manques de pratique et que tu n'écoutes pas nos chansons, tu auras le temps nécessaire pour te dérouiller. J'ai vu pas mal de fois ce que tu vaux. C'est toi que je veux, et pas un autre !

- D'accord, puisque tu sembles y tenir à ce point... Mais laisse-moi souffler ce weekend.

- Génial ! s'exclama Tetsuya avec un grand sourire. Tu as toujours le même numéro ?

Yukki hocha la tête puis écarquilla les yeux quand son ami se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre.

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

- Du calme. J'ai toujours mes preuves à faire auprès des autres.

- Ça sera une simple formalité, assura Tetsuya. Je t'appellerai samedi, ça te convient ? Comme ça, tu sauras où et quand on répète.

Satisfait au fond de pouvoir se rendre utile, Yukki acquiesça à nouveau. Le bassiste sourit une dernière fois et prit congé sans abandonner sa mine réjouie. L'Animagus, quant à lui, se dit aussitôt qu'il avait peut-être accepté un peu vite. Qu'allait-il dire au directeur pour ses absences à venir ?

_Bon, ce n'est qu'une audition après tout ! Même si Tetsuya a l'air convaincu que je suis capable de prendre la relève... J'espère que les autres se montreront assez réticents pour le rallier à leur avis._

Le directeur ne fut pas franchement ravi le mercredi suivant, lorsque Yukki avoua devant les professeurs présents qu'une opportunité musicale pourrait s'offrir à lui.

- Content pour vous, Awaji-sensei... Seulement, qu'allez-vous faire de vos élèves ? Nous ne trouverons pas un autre professeur aussi doué et aimé que vous !

D'emblée, le batteur rougit et bredouilla que rien n'était fait. L'aide lui vint de la directrice adjointe qui rappela que son faible emploi du temps était adaptable grâce au peu d'heures de cours.

- Ce sera tout de même difficile à déplacer, répliqua Akimoto. Mais pourquoi pas... Si vous réussissez à convaincre un autre professeur d'échanger ses heures de l'après-midi avec les vôtres, je vous donne carte blanche.

Yume intervint immédiatement :

- Dis donc, Yuchan, c'est pas possible qu'on intervertisse ensemble ? Les matinées du mardi et du jeudi, t'as qu'à t'occuper des petits que j'ai normalement juste avant le déjeuner, et basta ! À la place, je me chargerai du lundi et du vendredi avec la classe des jumeaux.

Encore indécis, Yukki leva un regard timide vers le directeur qui souriait à présent. Comme les autres enseignants, il appréciait beaucoup ce jeune homme agréable à vivre.

- Ueda-sensei, vous n'aurez quand même pas de souci le moment venu ? demanda-t-il néanmoins en fixant le ventre de Yume.

- Je ne pense pas, Akimoto-sensei. Mes parents et ceux de mon mari s'occuperont de l'enfant lorsque nous en serons incapables à cause de nos emplois du temps.

- Merci Yume, déclara Yukki avec soulagement.

- Eh bien c'est entendu ! Awaji-sensei, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais faites votre maximum à cette audition et ne laissez surtout pas passer votre chance !

Yukki s'inclina devant le directeur sans toutefois comprendre son enthousiasme. Il fallut qu'Akimoto explique l'intérêt de son fils par rapport au groupe de Tetsuya pour que l'Animagus vire à l'écarlate.

Son appréhension grandit au fil des jours, et le samedi deux semaines plus tard, il n'était pas loin de faire demi-tour à peine arrivé devant l'immeuble. Seule l'amitié qu'il portait à Tetsuya l'empêcha de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant, l'accueil qu'il reçut dans le studio le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Si le bassiste le salua chaleureusement, le guitariste hocha simplement la tête dans sa direction, et le petit chanteur androgyne ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

- Hyde, déclara Tetsuya en fronçant les sourcils, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être poli !

- Tetsu, tu... commença le guitariste.

Le dénommé Hyde l'interrompit d'un geste et lâcha sèchement un bonjour à l'attention de Yukki. Décontenancé par cette attitude hostile, l'Animagus ne sut pas comment réagir. Visiblement, il n'était pas le bienvenu pour tout le monde... Il se promit de cuisiner son ami à ce sujet puis alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret sans dire un mot.

- Tu connais quelques-uns de nos titres ?

- Oui... Je peux tenter "_Blurry eyes"_, "_I Wish"_ ou _"good-morning Hide"._

- Hum... Joue d'abord quelque chose que tu maîtrises bien.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le chanteur se crisper sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Tetsuya ne s'y attarda pas, lui faisant signe de commencer, et il décida d'interpréter Kiss, Scorpions puis un morceau de Die in Cries. Ceux de L'Arc-en-ciel suivirent, et Yukki remarqua que le guitariste le fixait avec plus d'attention qu'au départ.

- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter là, déclara enfin Tetsuya. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Au lieu de répondre, Hyde se leva de l'appui de fenêtre et quitta la pièce.

- Doiha-chan, reviens ici ! DOIHA-CHAN !

Visiblement agacé cette fois, le bassiste partit à sa poursuite et laissa les deux autres sur un silence gêné. Contre toute attente, ce fut le guitariste qui débuta l'échange.

- Yukihiro, c'est ça ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Moi, c'est Ken.

- Enchanté.

- Ne prends surtout pas le comportement de Hyde comme une attaque personnelle. Il a été le plus affecté par le départ de Sakura, et ça le travaille encore. Ils étaient proches... Du coup, Hyde ne lui a pas tout à fait pardonné d'avoir caché qu'il se droguait. Et paradoxalement, que Sakura soit remplacé voudrait dire qu'il ne pourra pas revenir dans le groupe. Hyde a du mal à accepter la situation, c'est tout.

Soulagé que ce ne soit pas parce qu'il avait commis une faute, Yukki hocha la tête.

- Je vois... Quant à toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- T'es un peu au-dessus de ceux qui sont déjà venus, et l'enregistrement du prochain single devra être bouclé très bientôt. Il ne manque que la partie de batterie en fait. J'espère que Hyde reviendra vite à de meilleurs sentiments... En ce qui me concerne, c'est oui pour ton acceptation.

Tetsuya revint avant que le batteur ait pu remercier Ken à présent concentré sur sa guitare. Toujours furieux, il attrapa une chaise et s'assit en croisant les bras.

- Alors ? demanda Ken d'une voix hésitante.

- Cet idiot a dit que c'était Yukihiro ou Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, hein ? Bientôt il va m'accuser d'avoir fourni l'héroïne à Sakura et d'offrir à Yukihiro une promotion canapé !

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Tetsu, tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop loin en disant ça ?

- Va faire entendre raison à Hyde, grommela le leader. On a des impératifs professionnels et Yukihiro est le meilleur pour cette tâche. Plus le temps de réfléchir davantage, Hyde ferait bien d'accepter la situation !

- OK, alors laisse-moi faire, déclara Ken.

Stupéfait, Tetsuya se redressa et voulut retenir son ami d'enfance, mais ce dernier avait déjà filé. Il commença donc à se mordiller la lèvre en espérant que le guitariste n'y aille pas trop fort. Parce qu'affronter un Hyde en rogne... Il l'avait vu plus d'une fois en colère et préférait éviter le chanteur lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cet état. Alors qu'il cherchait une solution, la voix de Yukki le ramena sur terre.

- Je n'ai pas encore entendu ton avis, Tetsuya... Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de ma performance ?

- Tu t'es montré aussi bon que quand je t'ai vu jouer pour Zi:kill, donc... Examen de passage validé ! Plus qu'à attendre de connaître l'avis de la tête de mule.

- Peut-être que je me pose trop de questions, mais... Franchement, tu crois que je pourrai assurer la relève de Sakura ?

Le bassiste le fixa aussitôt d'un air surpris.

- Ce n'est pas ça qu'on te demande ! Vous êtes très différents, que ce soit au niveau du jeu et du caractère. Sois toi-même, n'écoute pas ceux qui te dénigrent, et tout ira bien !

Yukki ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il avait déjà eu ce genre de sermon... D'une façon beaucoup moins polie.

- Bon... Ça te dit d'aller boire un coup quelque part ?

L'Animagus ne fut pas long à se décider. Il supportait assez mal d'être seul, voilà pourquoi il passait presque tout son temps à l'école. Si Yume découvrait qu'il restait dans son coin au lieu de se confier, il risquait quelques hurlements, au mieux.

- Dis, Tetsuya, je dois quand même te parler de quelque chose, dit Yukki dès qu'ils furent installés devant un café. J'ai un travail à mi-temps qui me prend trois heures chaque matin de semaine, à part le mercredi, et un peu de travail le samedi soir. Ce serait gênant que je sois un frein, non ? En plus, vu l'humeur de Hyde-san, il n'appréciera certainement pas que je vous empêche de travailler correctement.

Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Son ami n'avait pas tort... S'il intégrait la formation, ils devraient composer avec ce problème d'emploi du temps. C'était évident que Yukihiro aimait ce travail, pas question dans l'immédiat de l'en priver.

- On verra bien le moment venu. De toute façon, pour l'instant il s'agit juste de l'enregistrement de _Niji_ et du concert de décembre au Dome. Je te passerai la setlist pour que tu puisses travailler dessus. On a prévu de commencer les répétitions trois semaines avant. Tu auras tout retenu d'ici là ?

- Je pense... C'est largement faisable en un mois et demi, si tu me donnes la liste des titres tout de suite.

- Allons chez moi alors, j'ai le contenu sur mon ordinateur, termina le bassiste soulagé.

La porte de l'appartement était à peine ouverte qu'une jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du locataire des lieux.

- Chéri, tu es enfin rentré !

Gêné, Tetsuya la repoussa légèrement, ce qui lui tira un froncement de sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Yukki, et le premier échange visuel lui fit réaliser qu'il n'apprécierait jamais la petite amie du bassiste.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que quelqu'un allait venir, reprocha-t-elle.

- Désolé, Naomi, ça s'est fait à la dernière minute. Et puis, on s'est vus ce matin, il me semble.

- Tu m'as manqué quand même !

Derrière le bassiste, Yukki serra les dents. Enseigner l'avait rendu assez doué pour connaître la psychologie des autres, et contrairement à Tetsuya qui ne s'apercevait de rien, l'Animagus avait déjà compris que la fille en face de lui s'intéressait davantage à l'argent ou au physique du bassiste. Pas de sentiments altruistes donc... La chute serait dure pour Tetsuya si elle décidait de rompre, et Yukki se promit de garder un œil sur eux.

Suite à la nouvelle de l'entrée potentielle de son ami dans le groupe, Yume ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête de son frère s'il venait à le savoir. Yukki eut beau lui assurer que rien n'était fait, elle lui répéta plusieurs fois de ne pas oublier sa promesse quant au cadeau du lycéen.

Il fallut une semaine à Tetsuya pour rappeler le batteur et lui annoncer que Hyde était revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. Enfin, c'était en grande partie à cause de l'enregistrement du single et la préparation du concert... Yukki fut néanmoins heureux de renouer avec la musique et travailla dur afin de connaître la totalité du répertoire du groupe. L'automne passa sans qu'il ait vraiment le temps de souffler, puis les vacances de Noël débutèrent. Encore deux jours, et il retrouverait la scène du Dome découverte lors du dernier concert de Die In Cries... En s'installant devant la batterie du studio, il se demanda combien d'élèves assisteraient au concert du surlendemain. Peut-être Meisa, si elle avait réussi à convaincre le père des quintuplés... Et Kai serait sûrement présent lui aussi.

- C'est notre dernière répétition ici pour cette année, annonça Tetsuya alors qu'ils se tenaient à leurs places respectives. Yukihiro, tu es au point pour _Niji_ ? C'est avec ça qu'on attaquera, il ne devra y avoir aucun couac !

Yukki hocha la tête puis regarda la setlist épinglée à côté de lui.

_1. Niji_

_2. Caress of Venus_

_3. Vivid Colors_

_3. flower_

_4. Round and Round_

_5. Shout at the Devil_

_6. DIVE TO BLUE_

_7. winter fall_

_8. LORELEY_

_9. Lies and Truth_

_10. Blurry Eyes_

_11. Brilliant Years_

_12. C'est La vie_

_13. THE GHOST IN MY ROOM_

_14. Dearest Love_

_15. I Wish_

_16. Kaze Ni Kienaide_

_17. I'm so happy_

Pas de chanson sur laquelle il hésitait encore, à l'exception de _flower_ peut-être... Qu'à cela ne tienne, il travaillerait chez lui en s'attardant sur ce morceau ! En levant les yeux, il croisa ceux du bassiste en train de lui sourire, et il inspira un bon coup avant de se mettre à jouer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Si Hyde et Ken affichaient des mines réjouies à la pensée de découvrir le Dome rempli de fans, Yukki déjà connaisseur se montrait plus réservé. Ce qui le stressait davantage : ne pas être à la hauteur par rapport aux trois autres et les décevoir. Comme Tetsuya était occupé à régler les derniers détails, ce fut Ken qui s'approcha de l'Animagus en train de triturer ses baguettes.

- Ça va aller ?

- Il faudra bien, répliqua Yukki de sa voix la plus assurée possible.

- Tu as fait le Dome avec Die in Cries l'année dernière, non ? Qu'il s'agisse de cinq cents ou de cinquante mille personnes, le but est le même : jouer du mieux que tu peux sans faire attention aux mauvaises langues. En plus, tu maîtrises la setlist ! Ne cherche pas à satisfaire les autres et donne le meilleur de toi-même, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

Rassuré par ce discours, le batteur sourit et suivit le mouvement vers la scène. Les cris dans le stade ne lui firent perdre sa concentration à aucun moment, à l'exception des quelques minutes où Hyde s'arrêta le temps de parler au public. Il portait alors son attention sur Ken qui lui faisait un signe de tête afin de montrer qu'il s'en sortait bien. Mais ce fut Tetsuya qui retint le plus son regard : le bassiste ne cessait de parcourir la scène avec un large sourire qu'il adressait aux fans ou à ses amis. C'était évident qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne changerait jamais de voie...

Après la dernière chanson, Yukki hésita quelque peu alors que les autres parcouraient la scène pour saluer l'ensemble des fans. Après tout, il s'agissait de son premier concert avec le groupe, et il restait pour le moment un simple membre de session. Ce fait associé à sa timidité firent qu'il ne bougea pas de l'espace devant son instrument, jusqu'à ce que Tetsuya survolté l'attrape par le poignet.

- Viens ! s'exclama-t-il.

Yukki se laissa donc pousser vers la gauche de la scène sans protester. L'instant suivant, Tetsuya vint se placer à côté de lui et saisit sa main dans la sienne afin qu'ils lèvent le bras ensemble. Ils firent ensuite demi-tour et s'arrêtèrent devant la batterie.

- Alors, ce n'est pas génial ?

Le musicien acquiesça vigoureusement et observa à loisir l'expression de son leader à la limite de l'euphorie. Puis Tetsuya lui sourit largement, et un sentiment étrange lui vrilla aussitôt le ventre. Il baissa les yeux tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge et fut soulagé que le bassiste se soit détourné et n'ait rien vu. Il devait être gagné par l'excellente ambiance lui aussi... Son agitation venait probablement de là.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les coulisses dans le but de fêter l'évènement avec le staff, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

- Ça t'a plu, Yukihiro ? demanda Ken dont le visage rayonnait également.

- A ton avis ? Bien sûr que oui ! Plutôt impressionnant cela dit. Je suis content que tout se soit bien passé.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter en rechargeant leurs batteries. Puis, la fatigue commençant à se faire sérieusement sentir, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux pour rentrer chacun chez soi. Alors qu'il sortait bon dernier des coulisses, un vigile se dirigea vers Yukki pour le prévenir d'une présence inattendue.

- Awaji-san, quelqu'un qui prétend vous connaître aimerait vous voir. J'ai préféré lui dire d'attendre dehors au cas où ce ne serait pas le cas.

- Il s'agit d'une fille de douze ans ?

L'homme lui lança un regard surpris avant de secouer la tête.

- Non, c'est une lycéenne. J'ai eu beau lui dire de s'en aller, elle ne compte pas le faire avant que vous veniez vous-même.

Intrigué, Yukki suivit son interlocuteur vers la sortie des artistes où se trouvait toujours une fille brune en uniforme. En entendant les pas se dirigeant dans sa direction, elle fit volte-face... Et Yukki se figea.

- Erina... ? murmura-t-il.

- Ça faisait longtemps... Oniichan, dit sa petite sœur sur le même ton.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, dit ensuite le batteur au vigile qui s'éloigna. Ils t'attendent pour te ramener ?

- J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant... Même sans être majeure, ça fait un moment que j'ai la possibilité de passer la nuit chez une amie. Elle a compris qui tu es en voyant ton nom, alors... Si je vais chez toi, ça ne la dérangera pas. Il faut juste que je la prévienne.

- D'accord, suis-moi.

La jeune fille envoya rapidement un message puis partit en direction du métro le plus proche. Le silence dura pendant tout le trajet, et ce fut seulement quand Yukki ouvrit sa porte qu'Erina demanda d'une voix gênée :

- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps ?

En omettant les persécutions subies et ce qui lui était arrivé à cause du troll, l'Animagus raconta les quatorze ans de séparation tout en préparant à manger. Il venait de déposer le plateau devant sa sœur lorsqu'elle commença à parler à son tour.

- Ils n'ont plus jamais prononcé ton nom à partir du jour où tu es parti, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que ça faisait de la peine à maman... Mais papa était trop fier et borné pour qu'elle ait la force de s'opposer à lui. J'ai même dû cacher les photos de toi récupérées dans les albums avant qu'il décide de les brûler. Il a sûrement compris que je les avais prises... Sauf qu'en reportant sur moi les espoirs auparavant placés sur toi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me reprocher quoi que ce soit. J'ai travaillé dur pour le satisfaire, et il me laissait faire ce que je voulais, plus que si tu étais resté à la maison. Quelque part... Ça constituait une chance pour moi que tu sois parti. Mais il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me suis pas demandé ce que tu faisais et si tu allais bien. Tu es toujours mon frère, Oniichan.

Yukki se détourna le temps de s'essuyer les yeux.

- Tu es à quel lycée ? Un de ceux de Chiba ?  
>- Oui, à Makuhari Sohgoh. Comme papa m'a dit que je n'irai pas aux cours du soir tant que mes notes étaient bonnes, j'ai pu faire pas mal d'activités. Badminton, natation et kendo pour le sport, ça m'a valu d'être retenue dans l'équipe de natation pour la compétition inter-lycées d'ailleurs... Mais c'était trop de pression, et j'ai fini par arrêter pour me consacrer davantage au travail scolaire en m'inscrivant quand même au club photo. Les concours des études supérieures viennent de finir, j'espère pouvoir entrer au Manga Gakuin de Shinagawa et me spécialiser plus tard dans le nekketsu ! lança la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Tous les profs que j'ai eus au collège et au lycée vantaient sans arrêt mes "dons exceptionnels pour le dessin en rendant les visages si expressifs qu'ils semblaient prêts à parler". Je compte bien faire partie des quatre-vingts personnes intégrant l'école dans trois mois ! Sinon, ce sera l'université des arts de Tôkyô pour devenir architecte.<br>- Et... ils sont d'accord tous les deux concernant ton premier choix ?

Erina fronça les sourcils un bref instant.

- Même si papa ne veut pas, maman fera pression sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Je crois qu'elle pense qu'en m'empêchant de réaliser mon rêve, elle finira par me perdre comme elle t'a perdu. Même si le tarif mensuel est relativement élevé, que ce soit au Manga Gakuin ou à la fac, elle m'a dit qu'elle saurait convaincre papa de payer la majeure partie de ma scolarité.

Le silence retomba après ses mots, puis Yukki se souvint d'un détail sur le chanteur du groupe.

- Si tu es fan de Laruku, je suppose que tu n'ignores pas l'ambition de Hyde quand il était petit ?  
>- Non, approuva la lycéenne. Il voulait devenir un... Oh ! Tu crois qu'il pourrait me faire partager son savoir ?!<br>- Ça ne coûte rien de lui poser la question, répondit le batteur en songeant néanmoins que Hyde le tuerait s'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Mais ça devra attendre un peu, le temps que j'obtienne l'autorisation de Tetsuya de pouvoir te faire entrer au studio.  
>- YATTAAAA ! Non seulement je vais discuter de ma passion avec un connaisseur, mais ce sera aussi possible de parler à mon idole !<br>- Ton idole ? répéta Yukki. Tu veux dire que...  
>- Il faut toujours un préféré dans le groupe, non ? Mon amie Sakura bave devant Ken depuis le début. Quant à moi, ce sont Hyde et sa voix qui me fascinent.<br>- J'espère que ça ne va pas plus loin ?

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

- Oh non, Oniichan, rassure-toi ! Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ma meilleure amie sur ce point-là. C'est vrai que Hyde est plutôt mignon, mais je m'intéresse à ses capacités vocales bien plus qu'à son physique.  
>- Tant mieux.<p>

Le regard de Yukki se posa ensuite sur la pendule murale affichant plus d'une heure du matin, et sans écouter les protestations de sa petite sœur qui voulait continuer à discuter, il lui montra le chemin de la chambre libre.

- Demain, tu as intérêt à me faire visiter ton appartement ! lança-t-elle en dernier recours.  
>- Oui, si tu veux. Et maintenant, tu vas te coucher !<p>

Faussement énervée, Erina lui claqua la porte au nez, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce que c'était bénéfique de retrouver la seule personne de sa famille ne l'ayant pas renié !

En éteignant la lampe de chevet, il se promit de garder un contact hebdomadaire avec la lycéenne. Les choses seraient plus simples dès le printemps, lorsqu'elle entrerait à l'école de Shinagawa... Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à y parvenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Le manga <em>nekketsu<em> suit la trame du voyage initiatique d'un personnage particulier qui deviendra de plus en plus reconnu ou puissant dans l'univers où il vit (comme dans _Bleach_, _One Piece_, _Gundam Wing_, _Evangelion_, etc).**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre plus court, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu ajouter d'autre...**

* * *

><p>Assis devant la télévision qu'il ne voyait même pas, malgré la voix de la journaliste qu'il appréciait, Yukki réfléchissait sur ce qui lui était arrivé la semaine précédente. Le jour suivant le concert, juste avant qu'Erina doive partir chez son amie afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents, Yukki lui avait donné son numéro. Et depuis, ils s'envoyaient quotidiennement des messages. Enfin, quotidiennement... Avec le réveillon du Nouvel an ayant lieu le lendemain, elle devait être trop occupée pour lui donner de ses nouvelles.<p>

De l'autre côté de la vitre, les flocons recouvraient la ville d'un tapis blanc, rapidement foulé par les passants pressés de rentrer chez eux. La période des fêtes de fin d'année remplissait les rames de métro encore plus que d'habitude. Après tout, les salariés aussi pouvaient bien se détendre pour quelques jours, non ? Yukki savait que Hyde en profitait pour consacrer du temps à Megumi et à son fils âgé de deux ans. Ken était probablement en compagnie de sa nouvelle conquête. Yume, quant à elle, passait les vacances scolaires avec sa famille à Yashio, et Yukki ne voulait pas lui demander de l'écouter parce qu'il n'allait pas très bien suite à la conversation avec Erina. Si elle venait à savoir qu'il était au plus bas moralement, elle commencerait par l'assommer avant de se casser la voix à force de lui crier dessus... Ce qui entraînerait une plainte de ses voisins à cause du bruit.

Et _lui_... La vue de son visage heureux deux jours plus tôt à la pensée de faire sa demande avait ravi Yukki. En apparence du moins... Parce qu'intérieurement, la tempête faisait rage. Il avait ensuite prétexté l'appel de la cigarette pour quitter le studio, où ils étaient réunis tous les quatre pour le bilan du concert.

Mettre des mots sur son ressenti n'avait pas été vraiment difficile. Assumer la situation l'était beaucoup moins. Vu qu'_il_ sortait avec elle depuis presque trois ans, le voir changer de bord serait trop improbable. Cela dit, Yukki soupçonnait toujours la demoiselle d'avoir des intentions moins nobles. Que leur relation ait commencé au moment où le groupe s'imposait progressivement dans le milieu était une preuve suffisante.

Avec un soupir, il posa la cannette sur la table basse -petit écart en prétextant la période des fêtes-, attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et sortit sur le balcon.

En pull.

La morsure du froid l'atteignit progressivement, et il eut rapidement du mal à tenir le cylindre cancérigène. Mais ses pensées sombres lui firent peu à peu oublier qu'il gelait sur place.

Quelque part, il jalousait ses trois amis : lui passait Noël et le nouvel an seul dans son appartement depuis plusieurs années déjà. Peut-être que s'il faisait un effort... Et puis non, ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils refusaient de le voir et de lui parler !

Parfois, la situation lui pesait vraiment. Évidemment, il lui arrivait de craquer, mais jamais en présence de quelqu'un. Cela s'était produit une fois... Et cet épisode lui avait suffi. La vue de ses yeux qui le fixaient avec pitié - un sentiment qu'il avait en horreur- le révulsait. Même s'il s'agissait de _lui_.

Yukki alluma une autre cigarette après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses : ses doigts viraient au bleu, et il se rapprocha de la porte-fenêtre en frottant ses cheveux où la neige fondait. Il songea à parcourir son répertoire pour savoir si personne n'était libre pour une petite virée dans un bar, puis renonça sur un haussement d'épaules. Kaoru le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il envisageait de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool.

Il ne souffrait plus quand ses géniteurs lui venaient à l'esprit. Par contre, quand il le voyait épanoui à l'idée d'un futur dîner avec la femme de sa vie... Yukki avait alors l'impression que son cœur partait en lambeaux. Sans compter les difficultés pour concilier sa vie de musicien avec l'autre, celle dont ses amis ignoraient tout... À présent, la seule personne capable de le faire sourire en permanence était paradoxalement la plus inaccessible de son entourage. Enfin... tant qu'_il_ rayonnait, cela suffisait à Yukki, même si le fait que cela vienne d'elle le rendait presque malade.

_Regarde-toi, seule sa joie te fait tenir... Tu es pathétique_, lui souffla sa conscience.

La température basse et la sonnerie de son portable le forcèrent finalement à rentrer. Qui pouvait bien lui téléphoner à une heure pareille ? Une ombre traversa le visage de Yukki à la vue du nom, en même temps qu'une certaine perplexité. N'avait-_il_ pas mieux à faire ?

- Allô ?

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que son interlocuteur dise quoi que ce soit. Assez inquiet, Yukki le pressa :

- Tu n'appelles jamais sans une bonne raison. Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Yukki...

La faiblesse de sa voix fit paniquer le batteur.

- Naomi est... partie... Elle m'a quitté.

- Quoi ? souffla le batteur, alors que ces paroles cheminaient vers son cerveau et que la partie mauvaise de son esprit entamait une danse de la victoire.

- Au fond, ça ne m'étonne pas...

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Yukki, les sourcils à présent froncés.

- Je me suis montré trop rapide... Elle sera mieux avec quelqu'un qui soit capable de la comprendre, pas comme moi qui suis bon à rien.

Yukki fut à nouveau submergé par la colère, envers une autre personne cette fois.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ? Elle t'a abandonné et elle a eu tort ! Tu es la personne la plus attachante que je connaisse ! Si tu n'étais pas là, qu'est-ce que nous deviendrions ?

Un bruit caractéristique lui fit soudain dresser l'oreille.

- Où est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas loin du Rainbow Bridge.

Yukki s'affola aussitôt. Aller sur le pont dans son état ? Et s'_il_ était tenté de faire une folie dans le but de se débarrasser de sa peine ?

- Ne bouge pas ! Je viens te chercher.

Afin de garder un semblant de contrôle, il resta en contact avec son interlocuteur. Mais ce dernier finit par raccrocher, et Yukki accéléra. Pourquoi trouvait-il la distance infiniment longue alors qu'il vivait pratiquement à côté ?

En arrivant à destination, il aperçut immédiatement la frêle silhouette proche de l'eau. D'ailleurs, _il_ réduisait peu à peu la distance... Yukki bondit juste à temps et le tira en arrière.

- Tu es devenu fou ?! Comment tu peux partir comme ça et nous abandonner derrière toi ? Tu as pensé à tes amis et à ta famille ? Et on dirait quoi à Hiroki s'il perdait son "tonton" ?

Un semblant de honte se mêla à la détresse dans les yeux du plus jeune.

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-_il_ dans l'espoir de calmer le batteur.

- Oh non, c'est trop facile ça ! Tu as failli faire une énorme connerie, maintenant tu assumes ! Je suis assez clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair, répondit l'autre homme d'une voix plus assurée.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer l'un l'autre. De plus en plus troublé, Yukki était sur le point de détourner les yeux, mais une phrase le fit brusquement changer d'avis.

- Yukki, tu... tu es plutôt agréable à regarder quand tu te fâches.

- ... Ton cerveau est encore plus détraqué que je le pensais.

- J'étais sérieux.

Déterminé à ne pas céder du terrain - ce qui s'avérait difficile à cause des lèvres de Tetsu à quelques centimètres des siennes- Yukki secoua la tête et dit d'une voix lasse :

- Ouais, c'est ça... L'endroit est mal choisi pour discuter, alors allons chez moi. Tu n'auras qu'à y rester jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux.

Heureusement, les rares passants autour d'eux se dépêchaient de traverser le pont avant la fermeture du passage piéton, et personne ne fit attention à l'incident. Ce qui arrangea Yukki : le fait d'être reconnus aurait pu les retenir longtemps dehors. En plus, pressé par l'urgence, il n'avait pas pris de veste en sortant de l'appartement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu te dépêcherais au point d'oublier de fermer la porte, remarqua Tetsu quelques minutes plus tard.

Yukki l'ignora et se contenta de dire :

- Fais comme chez toi.

En entrant dans le salon, Tetsu repéra les bières alignées sur la table et le cendrier débordant de mégots. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le batteur qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

- Je vois que tu passes de bonnes fêtes.

- Sans commentaire.

Le bassiste afficha une mine inquiète. Dans le groupe, Yukki était celui avec qui il avait le moins de liens malgré tous leurs points communs. Mais en saisissant son téléphone, il avait écarté Hyde et Ken pour éviter de gâcher les bons moments qu'ils devaient passer. Tetsu savait que le batteur ne prévoyait rien, encore une fois, et il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de l'appeler à l'aide. Bonne décision apparemment, puisque Yukki était venu sans tarder. Mais à présent, Tetsu n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Il observa Yukki plus attentivement et fut frappé par sa maigreur. Le batteur n'avait jamais été bien gros, loin de là. Toutefois, pas au point de n'avoir que la peau sur les os, et les cernes sous ses yeux rivalisaient avec celles du bassiste. A quel moment Yukki avait-il commencé à se laisser aller ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui n'avait rien remarqué ?

La réponse fusa aussitôt : aveuglé par son bonheur, Tetsu ne pensait plus qu'à elle et négligeait les autres. Mais tout était terminé, et il devait revenir vers ses amis... A commencer par un batteur visiblement au bout du rouleau.

Il s'approcha de son musicien, plaça la main sous son menton pour pouvoir le regarder et murmura d'une voix douce :

- Parle-moi...

Yukki ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce n'était pas à Tetsu de jouer les confidents après sa rupture toute récente ! Le seul avantage : il semblait oublier que sa copine était partie. Et puis, Yukki souffrait depuis son adieu à Karin quelques mois plus tôt... Alors, pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, pourquoi ne pas dévoiler ce qui le rongeait ?

Tetsu continuait d'attendre patiemment une réaction du batteur et fut heureux lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la bouche. Mais les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Yukki avant qu'il ait prononcé le moindre mot.

- Ne te force pas si tu n'as pas envie de discuter.

- ... Tetsu, pourquoi ils me voient encore comme un monstre ?

Là, le bassiste resta muet. De quoi parlait son ami ? Et qui osait dire une telle chose ?

Il attira Yukki contre lui et passa une main réconfortante le long de son dos. Cette histoire devait impérativement être éclaircie.

- Ceux qui disent ça sont les vrais monstres. Je ne vois pas ce qui les pousse à sortir des absurdités pareilles ! Ne pense pas à ce qu'ils ont inventé.

Finalement, craquer en présence de Tetsu n'était pas si mal... Yukki ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Le bassiste sentait bon...

- Je veux comprendre, reprit le leader, ça me permettra de t'aider si j'en ai les moyens. D'accord ?

- ... Oui...

Les doigts du bassiste dans ses cheveux l'apaisèrent progressivement. De son côté, Tetsu décida d'oublier ses problèmes sentimentaux. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première rupture qu'il connaissait. Le batteur souffrait davantage, et il devait lui apporter son soutien.

Quand il fut totalement calmé, Yukki s'écarta et quitta la pièce. Il avait décidé de dévoiler plusieurs de ses secrets enfouis depuis trop longtemps et voulait que la première personne à savoir soit celle à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Dans le salon, Tetsu profita de l'absence de son ami pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Il vidait le cendrier dans la poubelle lorsque Yukki revint en tenant un objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Contente-toi de regarder. Je t'expliquerai après.

Intrigué, Tetsu acquiesça en silence. L'instant suivant, il écarquilla les yeux : une des bananes posées dans la coupe de fruits s'envola et atterrit dans sa main. Il releva lentement la tête, en arborant toujours la même expression à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'émerveillement.

- Bon appétit, Tetsu.

- Mais... comment tu fais ça ? On dirait... de la magie.

- Exactement.

Bon, il commençait sérieusement à avoir la migraine. Yukki était un... un sorcier ? Comme dans les contes de fées que la mère de Tetsu lui lisait quand il était enfant ? Et le batteur l'avait dissimulé à tout son entourage ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

Les yeux de Yukki s'emplirent de tristesse.

- Hyde, Ken et toi... Vous êtes ma famille. Et je ne voulais pas que vous me rejetiez comme c'est déjà arrivé.

Tetsu commença soudain à comprendre d'où venait le problème. Ils n'avaient quand même pas osé ?

- Attends, souffla-t-il. Tu es en train de me dire que tes parents t'ont renié parce que tu es... différent ?

- Pour les citer, je suis anormal.

Le bassiste déposa le fruit sur la table et vint enlacer Yukki qui se laissa faire. Une étreinte avec Tetsu valait tout l'or du monde...

Après un long silence, Tetsu s'agita de plus en plus.

- Alors ça, c'est une baguette magique ? demanda-t-il au comble de l'excitation.

- Oui.

- Tu me raconteras tout depuis le début ? Comment tu as su, ta scolarité et le reste ?

Pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, Yukki eut un vrai sourire : l'enthousiasme de son ami lui réchauffait le cœur. Si Tetsu l'avait repoussé pour sa particularité, il se serait laissé dépérir complètement.

- Puisque ça semble vraiment t'intéresser, pourquoi pas ? Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Tetsu et fit quelques pas en arrière. Le bassiste fut alors témoin de la chose la plus étonnante qu'il ait jamais vue.

Un beau loup gris avait remplacé le batteur et observait attentivement l'homme devant lui en guettant sa réaction. Tetsu s'approcha finalement et posa une main hésitante sur le dos de l'animal. La sensation des doigts du bassiste caressant sa fourrure entraîna un frisson de contentement chez le loup qui en ferma les yeux.

- Yukki, tu es magnifique.

Le batteur retrouva aussitôt son apparence humaine. Etonné par ce brusque changement, Tetsu fixa son ami sans comprendre. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ? Yukki dont les joues arboraient une couleur pivoine marmonna qu'il appréciait le compliment, même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

- Ecoute, reprit Tetsu. Ça me fait mal de t'entendre te déprécier à ce point ! Tu es un très bon batteur, un excellent ami toujours présent dans les coups durs... Et je considère notre rencontre comme une des plus importantes que j'ai faites. Hyde et Ken en font aussi partie.

Yukki sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. Savoir qu'il comptait beaucoup pour une personne chère lui apportait enfin un peu de joie.

De son côté, Tetsu suivait avec attention les émotions sur le visage de son ami. Le plus petit sourire pouvait être considéré comme une victoire, c'est pourquoi il veilla à ne pas commettre la moindre faute. Yukki ne guérirait pas seul, Tetsu devrait se montrer présent dès que le batteur aurait besoin de lui.

Un éclair noir jaillit soudain, faisant sursauter Tetsu, puis le chat se tourna vers lui et miaula plaintivement. Son maître comprit qu'il avait faim et remplit sa gamelle, mais Kuro fit tomber un verre en se précipitant vers le bol. Les deux musiciens se dépêchèrent de ramasser les éclats pour éviter à l'animal de se blesser... Et quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent par accident, Yukki recula. La question inquiète de Tetsu sur son état ne reçut jamais de réponse : la main du batteur se crispa sur un bout de verre qu'il gardait dans son poing fermé, et le sang se mit à couler.

Tetsu saisit immédiatement la main de son ami et constata que la coupure profonde devait être désinfectée. Il partit chercher le nécessaire dans l'armoire à pharmacie tandis que Yukki passait la plaie sous l'eau froide. Mais le bassiste fut si long qu'il partit voir ce qui le retenait.

Dès son entrée dans la salle de bain, il sut que les choses allaient mal se passer pour lui. Tetsu tenait deux flacons à la main, avec une expression de colère et de déception sur le visage.

- Depuis combien de temps tu prends ces saletés ?

- ... Ça fait plusieurs semaines.

Tetsu inspira un bon coup. Crier sur Yukki ne ferait que le braquer.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de garder une voix calme.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir correctement et je faisais des crises de panique.

- Et tu crois qu'avaler des somnifères et des anxiolytiques réglera le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu seras devenu accro ?

Yukki fut envahi par la honte. Mais plutôt mourir que dire à Tetsu qu'il était le responsable de son manque de sommeil.

- Tetsu, c'est déjà le cas.

- Comment ça ?

- J'en ai besoin... parce que je n'arrive plus à m'en passer, avoua Yukki en baissant la tête. Et je crois même que j'ai fini par développer une tolérance... ce qui m'a poussé à augmenter la dose. Il n'y a que le soir du concert que je n'en ai pas pris.

- _Quoi_ ?

Yukki n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la gifle. Il encaissa le coup sans broncher parce qu'il savait qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin... et il nota qu'à l'avenir, il éviterait autant que possible de mettre Tetsu hors de lui. Il fut tout de même choqué par le geste et voulut se justifier, mais Tetsu enchaîna presque immédiatement :

- Mais tu es complètement inconscient ! On dirait que tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes en agissant de la sorte ! Surtout en associant les médicaments à l'alcool, comme j'ai pu le voir ce soir !

Le ton monta brusquement du côté du batteur.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis idiot ! Evidemment que je sais à quoi je m'expose ! C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu n'as jamais rien connu de pire qu'une rupture sentimentale !

Désormais, il ne se souciait plus de déranger les voisins. Tetsu voulait qu'il parle ? Très bien, il allait continuer !

- A ton avis, c'est facile de passer toutes les périodes de vacances chez une amie parce que tes parents ne veulent pas te voir ? Je T'INTERDIS de me juger, tu m'entends ?

- Yukki...

Le bassiste regretta de s'être montré si dur dans ses paroles. Voir Yukki devenir agressif était inhabituel et perturbant... Le manque dû aux médicaments ? Dans ce cas, Tetsu serait là à chaque instant et veillerait pour que le sevrage se fasse en douceur. Si Yukki continuait à en prendre toujours plus...

Il se remémora tristement la période qui avait suivi le problème de Sakura. Au final, le batteur était parti pour éviter de leur causer davantage de tort... Cette fois, Tetsu allait tout faire pour que ces mauvais moments ne se reproduisent pas.

Face à lui, Yukki se calmait progressivement. Comment avait-il pu s'énerver autant sur Tetsu ? Il allait s'excuser quand son leader le devança.

- Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper.

- Ça ne fait rien, marmonna le brun malgré sa joue cuisante.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, affirma Tetsu en relevant la tête. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul, donc je vais rester avec toi pour t'aider. Et pas de discussion ! imposa-t-il alors que Yukki voulait protester.

Il était quasiment certain que sa présence permanente éviterait à Yukki d'aller droit dans le mur. Pour commencer, il allait s'installer chez le batteur pour une durée indéterminée, comme ce dernier l'avait suggéré quand il était encore question de la rupture.

- Bon, tu viens ?

- Où ? demanda Yukki.

- Chez moi. Je n'aurai pas assez de mes deux bras pour amener suffisamment d'affaires ici.

Les médicaments n'avaient pas enlevé à Yukki sa capacité de réflexion. Il comprit tout de suite que l'excuse de Tetsu n'était qu'un prétexte et fut assez content finalement de voir le bassiste prêt à se démener pour lui.

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita qu'un instant et suivit docilement son leader vers la station de métro en l'écoutant parler du programme à venir. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il était question de planning... Yukki avait encore bien des choses à raconter concernant son autre vie.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent tandis qu'il regardait par la vitre, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu agite la main devant son visage.

- Rappelle-toi que tu devais me parler de ton éducation magique.

Yukki eut un léger sourire. Il était heureux que son ami n'ait pas mis en doute ce qu'il lui racontait, même si cela semblait incroyable.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avoua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- D'abord, la façon dont tu as su que tu étais différent.

Le batteur ferma les yeux un bref instant. Cette époque lui paraissait vraiment lointaine...

- Il ne s'est rien passé de vraiment remarquable avant que je reçoive une lettre inhabituelle. Si je me souviens bien, c'était pendant les vacances scolaires au printemps. J'avais onze ans à ce moment-là.

- Donc tu allais encore à l'école primaire, réalisa Tetsu. Et ensuite ?

- Le blason faisant office de sceau m'a intrigué dès le début. Il s'agissait d'un oiseau tenant un chrysanthème, avec une représentation des quatre éléments autour de lui. Comme le courrier m'était adressé, je l'ai ouvert. Et après lecture, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. C'était tellement bizarre... Moi, un sorcier ?

Tetsu resta pensif. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Yukki avait ressenti.

- J'en ai parlé à mes parents, et ils ont aussi cru à une énorme farce. Je n'ai donc pas répondu. Mais un matin, quelques jours avant la reprise de l'école, une femme m'a abordé dans la rue et m'a convaincu de la suivre après m'avoir dévoilé ses capacités. Elle m'a montré où je pourrais acheter mes affaires scolaires - une rue dissimulée sous la tour de Tôkyô- et je me suis débrouillé avec la liste et l'argent qu'elle m'avait donné.

Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, et j'ai mis les choses au clair avec mes parents le soir même. Seulement, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais, fit le batteur avec amertume. Elle a dit que je le décevais, lui qu'il comptait sur moi pour obtenir une bonne situation, ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire... Le ton est monté quand ils ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi à la maison. J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je suis parti avec la femme de la matinée qui patientait dehors. Elle avait sûrement déjà assisté à ce genre de scène... Et elle m'a hébergé le temps que l'année débute à Mahoutokoro. Ensuite, pendant les quatre ans qui ont suivi, je suis allé passer toutes les périodes de vacances chez l'unique amie que je m'étais fait.

Tetsu posa la main sur son bras comme pour le soutenir, alors que Yukki était soulagé de ne pas voir la moindre trace de pitié dans les yeux de son leader. Le métro s'arrêta au bon arrêt et il poursuivit son récit dans la rue. La neige avait cessé de tomber même si le froid était encore assez mordant.

- Où se trouve l'école ? demanda avidement Tetsu.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Yukki avec un sourire d'excuse. Des règles à respecter, tu comprends. Elle est dissimulée aux regards et se compose de plusieurs bâtiments distincts. En ce qui concerne les études, elles se terminent à la fin de l'année qui suit nos dix-huit ans, comme au lycée normal, et pendant la période à l'école nous avons trois séries d'examens. Tu vois, il existe beaucoup de points communs entre les deux systèmes scolaires.

Tetsu était tellement fasciné par le récit de son musicien qu'il en oublia ce qu'il devait faire chez lui. Yukki se chargea de le lui rappeler tout en continuant à parler de son expérience.

- J'étais dans la maison de la terre qui accueille les travailleurs, les persévérants et ceux qui font preuve de loyauté.

- C'est tout à fait toi, sourit le bassiste. Je suppose que les autres sont le feu, l'air et l'eau ?

- Voilà. D'abord, je n'ai jamais pu me lier vraiment aux autres. Je restais méfiant, et puis assimiler tous les enseignements demandait beaucoup de travail. J'ai fini par prendre un peu plus confiance en moi. L'amie dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure m'a bien aidé pour ça. En ce qui concerne mes résultats, j'étais dans la moyenne, sauf en métamorphose où je me débrouillais bien. D'après les professeurs, j'avais des prédispositions naturelles. C'est ce qui m'a permis de devenir Animagus.

Le regard de Yukki devint rêveur. Tetsu, quant à lui, se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement son batteur, pas au niveau de son passé du moins. Mais visiblement, Yukki ne demandait qu'à le partager avec une personne capable de l'écouter et de le croire.

- Animagus ? répéta le bassiste. L'appellation de ceux qui peuvent se changer en animal ?

Yukki hocha la tête.

- Les personnes qui y parviennent sont rares. Nous sommes d'ailleurs enregistrés sur une liste pour éviter les abus et les accidents.

- Tu m'impressionnes, dit soudain Tetsu.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Etre parvenu à te faire au rejet de ta famille, accepter ce que tu es et endosser une double vie... Je trouve ça vraiment admirable.

- ... Merci.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard toujours curieux de son ami.

- Et après ? Parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de questions !

- Je t'écoute, dit Yukki avec une mine amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait une fois diplômé ?

- Eh bien... A l'époque où je suivais mes études dans le monde magique, j'ai commencé à jouer de la batterie pour les spectacles de fin d'année. Faire de la musique me permettait d'oublier mes problèmes.

Tetsu eut un nouveau froncement de sourcils. Les ennuis avaient continué pour Yukki ?

- Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi mon avenir serait fait, expliqua ce dernier. Même en étant bon à la batterie, je n'avais aucune garantie de pouvoir jouer dans une formation stable. Alors, quand la directrice-adjointe m'a demandé de venir enseigner la métamorphose aux deux premières années de l'école, j'ai accepté pour mettre de l'argent de côté. Comme ça, je faisais un travail qui me plaisait, même si ça restait du mi-temps. Je n'abandonnais pas pour autant la musique, j'étais déterminé à m'accrocher... Et mes efforts ont finalement payé.

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira d'un seul coup : il était vraiment ravi d'avoir intégré Yukki au groupe malgré les réticences de Hyde et Ken.

- Sans toi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

- Ne me mets pas sur un piédestal, protesta Tetsu. Tu dois ta position actuelle uniquement à ton talent !

- Peut-être.

- Yukki, tu es énervant parfois ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua le batteur en écarquillant les yeux. C'est quand même toi qui m'as choisi pour prendre la relève après Sakura !

- Et le remplacement a été difficile. Pas pour trouver le musicien ! ajouta précipitamment Tetsu. Mais beaucoup de fans ont été déçus. Cela dit, je n'ai aucun regret. Le changement ne fait jamais de mal... Et pour être franc, même si j'apprécie encore Sakura, je me sens beaucoup mieux avec toi.

- ...

Le jeune batteur resta la bouche ouverte et piqua un énorme fard.

- Ne sois pas si étonné quand quelqu'un te fait un compliment, dit Tetsu d'une voix douce. Tu le mérites vraiment.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer, c'est tout. Ils allaient jusqu'à dire que j'étais une erreur de la nature.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de penser à eux ! Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Tetsu lui sourit d'une manière chaleureuse, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral.

- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne m'explique pas, reprit le bassiste. Tu semblais être assez heureux à la fin de tes études. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?

Yukki ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Déjà, avoua-t-il lentement, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire que je suis suffisamment bon par rapport à Sakura et d'après les critères des fans. Ensuite, concilier mes cours à l'école et le travail dans le groupe est parfois compliqué, mais je gère pour l'instant. Ce qui me pèse surtout... c'est d'être en manque affectif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tetsu qui ne saisissait pas trop.

- Malgré les horreurs qu'ils ont dites, ils restent mes parents, et je ne peux pas les oublier comme ça.

- Personne ne te le demande, tu sais... Mais ils ne te méritent pas, Yukki.

- J'ai tiré un trait sur eux de toute façon. La dernière chose concerne mon incapacité à établir un avenir stable avec quelqu'un.

- Je vois...

Tetsu se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. La situation de Yukki n'avait rien de commun, enfin rien de ce que le bassiste avait déjà connu. Mais il comprenait sans mal l'essentiel : Yukki souffrait beaucoup de ne pas être jugé à sa juste valeur. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une personne qui l'aime simplement pour ce qu'il était. Au diable le fait qu'il soit un sorcier ! Bon sang, le vingt et unième siècle était déjà largement amorcé, pourquoi certaines personnes avaient-elles encore une mentalité archaïque ?

- Donc, tu n'as jamais été amoureux auparavant ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! protesta le batteur. A part une relation de plusieurs années et une autre de quelques mois, toutes les autres étaient basées sur le physique. Il ne s'agissait que de coups d'un soir. Et puis, j'ai longtemps été assez lunatique. Peut-être que ça les faisait fuir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne désespère pas d'être un jour en couple avec la bonne personne.

- Bien dit !

Le leader jeta encore quelques vêtements dans un sac, le referma et se tourna à nouveau vers son musicien.

- Je suis persuadé que tu finiras par trouver la perle rare.

- Espérons...

Pour Yukki, ça signifiait être avec Tetsu... Et il pensait dur comme fer que ce n'était pas près de se produire.

Après un détour au conbini pour avoir un repas digne de ce nom, ils retournèrent chez Yukki. Le batteur connaissait bien les capacités culinaires de Tetsu et partit directement dans la cuisine, en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas mourir empoisonné. Tetsu apprécia intérieurement la plaisanterie - l'humour de Yukki faisant surface était une bonne chose- et fit semblant d'être vexé.

- Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir sourire, dit-il ensuite.

_Content de l'apprendre_, songea Yukki debout face au plan de travail.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir dans un plat compliqué et prépara simplement des sushi et des sashimi. Pas très original pour un soir de fête, mais Tetsu qui appréciait les sushi fut ravi de voir ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

- Bon appétit.

Le bassiste remarqua rapidement que son ami se contentait de picorer. Il hésita un peu puis demanda :

- Dis-moi... Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé correctement ?

Yukki garda les yeux baissés et se força à avaler ce qu'il avait devant lui. Tetsu n'insista pas davantage mais continua à observer son vis-à-vis. Pas étonnant qu'il ait maigri à ce point s'il ne s'alimentait pas !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ferai davantage honneur au dessert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Quelque chose qui ne te surprendra qu'à moitié. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, alors interdiction d'espionner !

Tetsu migra vers le salon pour éviter la tentation et s'installa devant la baie vitrée. Les enseignes colorées des immeubles voisins éclairaient les rues d'une façon que certains décrivaient comme intempestive. Pour le bassiste, il fallait juste s'y habituer. Lui appréciait la vue qu'il avait à cet instant sous les yeux : être chez Yukki lui permettait de profiter de détails qu'il apercevait moins bien, voire pas du tout, de son appartement. La Tour de Tôkyô s'élevait sur sa gauche, illuminée comme chaque nuit, tandis que plus bas les voitures défilaient à un rythme incessant. Roppongi était bien connu pour la vie nocturne...

- Tetsu, c'est prêt !

En découvrant le dessert, le bassiste se sentit une nouvelle fois comme un enfant devant des cadeaux.

- De la purée de bananes !

- Simple mais efficace, dit Yukki avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me connais trop bien, avoua Tetsu.

- Allez, mange, je vois bien que tu en as vraiment envie.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai déjà l'estomac plein.

Tetsu fronça les sourcils et repoussa son bol.

- Si tu ne profites pas du dessert, je n'y toucherai pas non plus.

Comme le batteur ne réagissait pas, Tetsu décida d'employer les grands moyens.

- Fais "aaaah" !

Yukki vit la cuillère se rapprocher de lui et se figea. Son voisin n'allait quand même pas...

- Je ne suis plus un gosse ! protesta-t-il.

- Si c'est la seule façon pour te nourrir, alors je n'ai pas peur de paraître ridicule. Soit tu manges tout seul, soit je ferai comme avec ma nièce.

Le plus âgé n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire. Il reprit ensuite la cuillère en lançant un regard boudeur à Tetsu qui se mit à rire.

Après réflexion, la présence du bassiste entraînait beaucoup plus de situations comiques que d'inconvénients... Et Yukki commençait déjà à se sentir mieux.


	34. Chapter 34

Comme les trois autres du groupe et leur manager l'avaient décidé lors de la dernière répétition avant le concert au Dome, Yukki fut titularisé le lendemain du Nouvel an. La nouvelle s'étant rapidement répandue dans les magazines, le batteur découvrit ce que signifiait réellement "médiatisation", ce qui ne le réjouit pas. Que faire si les journalistes apprenaient son secret ? Heureusement qu'il était le plus discret de Laruku et que les questions étaient majoritairement posées à Tetsu et Hyde...

L'autre évènement majeur en ce début d'année se produisit du côté des Ueda. Yukki avait retrouvé l'école depuis quelques jours et donnait son cours habituel à une partie des première année lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Awaji-sensei, Yume-san..., articula Hayato essoufflé.

- Ça a commencé ? demanda le musicien en se levant brusquement.

- Oui, et Oneesan est partie prévenir Oji !

- D'accord. Je vous libère pour aujourd'hui, mais ne croyez pas que ça va devenir une habitude ! dit-il à sa classe.

Hayato eut bien du mal à le suivre pendant qu'il courait vers le bâtiment d'en face sous sa forme de loup.

- Oji ne va pas être content, marmonna le garçon. Il lui a répété plusieurs fois de rester chez eux au lieu de venir ici ! Enfin... Elle ne serait pas elle-même si elle l'avait écouté.

- Écartez-vous ! s'exclama Yukki à la vue de plusieurs filles autour de son amie.

Il fit sortir les élèves en exigeant de Hayato qu'il prévienne l'infirmière, puis il se pencha vers Yume à moitié allongée sur le sol et voulut savoir depuis combien de temps elle souffrait.

- Un peu plus de trois heures... Mais il devait arriver dans dix jours !

- Eh bien ce sera un prématuré ! Bon sang, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois debout dans ton état... Ueda risque de s'énerver en arrivant !

- D'abord Hayato, ensuite toi... Vous vous êtes passé le mot ?

- Tu plaisanteras plus tard, répliqua l'Animagus en faisant apparaître une civière où il déposa la petite brune. On n'a pas le temps de t'emmener à l'hôpital puisque monsieur ou mademoiselle a l'air pressé, donc direction l'infirmerie.

- _Quoiiii ?_ Mais Mori va me tuer !

- Ça ne pourra pas être pire que le traitement que Ueda te réserve !

- Franchement, Nakamura, je ne sais pas qui mérite la palme de l'inconscience entre Awaji et vous ! gronda la responsable des lieux quelques instants plus tard.

Elle jeta un regard à la jeune fille en train de remplir une bassine d'eau et ordonna :

- Akiko, trouve-moi vite des serviettes propres et prépare ensuite les calmants !

- Tout de suite, Mori-san !

Yukki l'aida à installer Yume sur un lit avant d'aller faire le guet à la porte : il connaissait suffisamment Ueda pour prévoir sa réaction quand il serait là.

- Laisse-moi passer ! lança l'ancien attrapeur à peine entré dans le bâtiment.

Le batteur préféra lui faire face et sortit sa baguette.

- Avant ça, tu vas te calmer et reporter tes sermons à plus tard, déclara-t-il. J'ai autant envie que toi de lui hurler dessus, mais le moment est mal choisi. C'est de ton soutien qu'elle a besoin, pas de tes reproches !

- ... OK OK, soupira son interlocuteur. Je peux entrer maintenant ?

- Vas-y... Et bon courage, tu vas seconder Mori et son assistante tout du long.

Une fois seul, Yukki verrouilla et insonorisa la porte d'entrée dans le but d'éviter que les cris dans la pièce principale se propagent à l'extérieur et s'assit par terre où il resta plusieurs heures. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que l'accouchement prendrait, mais il tint tout de même à rester jusqu'à l'entente de pleurs stridents qui lui tirèrent un sourire. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur le visage souriant de Ueda.

- Tu es d'accord pour devenir le parrain de Jinta ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Bon, Awaji, déclara l'infirmière, maintenant que les réjouissances sont terminées, vous pouvez partir. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ueda, vous êtes libre de rester encore un peu. C'est un grand moment après tout !

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à tes parents, ils seront ravis ! Et toutes mes félicitations à vous deux.

- Merci Yuchan, marmonna Yume depuis son lit, sans détourner le regard du garçon entre ses bras.

La nouvelle se répandit évidemment comme une traînée de poudre, et toute l'école savait au dîner ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. Cependant, la responsable interdit toute visite des élèves et même de Yukki, ne laissant entrer que les familles. L'Animagus ne put voir son amie que le samedi suivant, autrement dit cinq jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle avec Jinta. Elle décida ensuite de prendre dix semaines des quatorze prévues pour le congé maternité pendant qu'un stagiaire la remplaçait, et elle put ainsi souffler en attendant la rentrée d'avril.

Durant cet intervalle, Yukki s'était accomodé à la cohabitation avec Tetsu et allait mieux, au point que le bassiste commençait à se demander si le temps n'était pas venu de rentrer chez lui. Grâce au pouvoir de téléportation de l'Animagus, ni leurs amis ni les journalistes ne pouvaient se douter qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement depuis près de trois mois. Cela dit, dissimuler la vérité à Ken et Hyde pesait de plus en plus à Tetsu. Il appréciait d'être quasiment en permanence avec Yukki, mais comment les deux autres réagiraient-ils s'ils venaient à l'apprendre ?

D'un autre côté, cela lui avait permis de découvrir des aspects de la personnalité de Yukki qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin, le batteur n'était pas de ceux qui parlaient beaucoup, alors... Ils avaient passé plusieurs soirées à regarder _Evangelion_ qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux, même si leur avis sur le meilleur personnage différait. Et puis, aussi... Il ne se serait pas douté avant de le voir que son ami puisse avoir une mine paisible quand il dormait. C'était étonnant d'ailleurs, pour lui qui semblait toujours sur ses gardes... Encore quelque chose dont Tetsu ignorait la cause.

Ce fut principalement pour cette raison - en plus de l'attirance qu'il commençait à ressentir, et à la manie de Yukki de le considérer comme une peluche en le serrant contre lui pendant son sommeil - que le bassiste en vint à embrasser son voisin de lit. Ceci fait, il se rallongea, fixa le plafond... et éteignit la lumière en décidant de considérer ce qui venait de se passer comme une parenthèse. De toute façon, comme son musicien allait beaucoup mieux, Tetsu n'allait plus rester bien longtemps chez lui.

_Dommage que je ne puisse pas t'aider à exorciser ton vécu, Yukki..._

Sa résolution fut néanmoins mise à mal quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'un brun vêtu de noir entra dans l'immeuble où se trouvait leur studio et se figea à la vue du batteur.

- Hé, mais... Mais j'hallucine ! C'est TOI mon remplaçant ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Euh... On se connaît ? demanda Yukki surpris.

- Quoi, tu ne te rappelles pas ? insista son interlocuteur. La fin d'un concert, les toilettes de la salle, une nuit passée chez toi ?

La lumière se fit brusquement dans l'esprit de l'Animagus. Il écarquilla les yeux, rougit violemment et souffla d'une voix gênée :

- J'avais complètement oublié.

- Je vois ça ! Moi, par contre, je me souviens que tu étais plutôt bruyant.

- ...

- Sakura, ordonna Tetsu d'un ton sec, laisse-le tranquille et va-t-en d'ici. Même si c'est pour saluer Hyde, je préfère que ça se passe ailleurs.

Une fois le batteur parti, Tetsu se tourna vers Yukki. Ce dernier qui aurait bien voulu se trouver loin à cet instant précis ne parvint pas à regarder son leader en face. Tetsu déclara alors, d'une voix froide et calme :

- Je ne voulais pas croire aux rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, mais avec ce que je viens d'apprendre... Tu me déçois, Yukki. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu d'estime envers toi-même.

Il partit ensuite vers la pièce de répétition en laissant le musicien seul avec ses regrets.

D'abord immobile dans le couloir, Yukki tenta de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se comporter. Il espérait vraiment que le ressentiment de Tetsu ne durerait pas, cela serait trop difficile à gérer sinon... Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, et il sursauta avant de faire face à Ken.

- Oh, salut, marmonna-t-il.

- Je vous ai entendus, déclara le guitariste. T'en fais pas trop par rapport à Tetsu, il finira par te pardonner.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je te rappelle que je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! S'il est énervé, c'est surtout parce qu'il se fait un sang d'encre à ton sujet pour une raison que j'ignore.

- ... Ah.

- Allez, on y va, reprit Ken après quelques minutes. Essaie de faire comme si tu n'entendais rien au cas où il se montrerait blessant.

Néanmoins, la journée s'écoula lentement et difficilement pour l'ensemble du groupe. Les nerfs en pelote, Yukki s'excusa finalement et partit se calmer avec plusieurs cigarettes. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le studio, une conversation le fit interrompre son geste.

- Tetsu, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? disait Ken. C'est pas ton genre de juger les gens, même avec leurs erreurs passées ! Tu attends quoi pour t'excuser auprès de Yukki ?

- M'excuser ? Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Il aurait quand même pu dire qu'il avait couché avec Sakura !

- Parce que tu l'aurais dit, toi ? demanda Hyde. J'en ai parlé avec Panda-chan, et il m'a expliqué que ça remonte avant la création de Laruku. Autrement dit, il était encore un quasi-inconnu dans le milieu. On s'en fiche que Yukki ait partagé le lit d'un paquet de gens, c'est le présent qui compte ! Pourquoi tu t'attardes sur des faits qui ont eu lieu il y a cinq ans ?

- J'en sais rien, maugréa le bassiste. Peut-être parce que Yukki n'est pas aussi parfait que je l'avais imaginé.

- Parfait ? répéta Ken. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hyde l'interrompit alors :

- Dis donc, Tet-chan, tu ne serais quand même pas... _jaloux_ ?

Dans le couloir, Yukki sentit ses cheveux se hérisser et s'empressa de gagner la sortie. Quoi que Tetsu puisse répondre, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses mots.

Sa veste étant restée dans le local de répétition, ce fut par le biais du transplanage qu'il se rendit vers Meguro et le quartier résidentiel de Kakinokizaka où vivaient Yume et sa famille. L'ancienne attrapeuse fit de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, et en début de soirée il quitta la maison plutôt ragaillardi. Mais un scénario pire que tous ceux auquels il avait pensé l'attendait à son appartement : la seule chose témoignant du passage du bassiste durant quelques mois était le double de la clé suspendu à côté de la porte. Apparemment, il avait profité de l'absence du locataire des lieux pour rassembler ses affaires et rentrer chez lui.

Cette fois, Yukki décida d'épargner aux objets alentour une autre destruction. Il attendit jusqu'au lendemain dans l'espoir de voir son ami revenir, puis il transplana jusqu'à la forêt d'Aokigahara et se changea en loup pour courir jusqu'à l'épuisement. Cependant, n'étant pas calmé à l'issue du trajet, il s'enfonça plus loin dans les bois dans le but de hurler sa rage. Il laissa ensuite l'animal prendre l'ascendant sur l'humain et ne rentra à Tôkyô que quatre jours plus tard. Son portable comptait une multitude d'appels en absence et encore davantage de messages, mais il supprima tout sans écouter ou lire quoi que ce soit. Installé sous les draps, il profita du silence et dormit quelques heures, avant qu'une personne le secoue doucement.

- Yuchan, ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie, et tout le monde s'inquiète... Je t'en prie, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Ça s'est empiré depuis la dernière fois ?

À mesure que le jeune homme se confiait, ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus.

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû tomber aussi bas après le départ de Chûya.

- Arrête tes conneries, gronda Yume. Je vais aller casser la gueule de ton Tetsuya, oui !

- S'il te plaît, non... Il a de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir.

Yume sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Yukki déjà en bataille.

- T'es vraiment accroché, hein ?

- ... Oui... Oui, je crois bien.

- Alors c'est pas en restant dans ton coin que ça va aller mieux ! Y a pas mal de gens dehors qui s'inquiètent pour toi, à commencer par les jumeaux. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la rentrée approche, et on va se retrouver avec toute une fratrie sur les bras !

Yukki pâlit légèrement. Effectivement, il ne se souvenait plus de l'arrivée des quintuplés à l'école... Face à son air déconfit, Yume laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête. Tout finira par s'arranger ! Quant aux Anzai, je pense qu'on n'aura pas de problèmes avec eux. Leur mère est moins redoutable qu'Airi, mais elle sait quand même bien les tenir.

- Espérons...

Dix jours plus tard, installé à une table dans la salle servant à la répartition des élèves, Yukki relisait pensivement les fiches face à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se chargeait de cette mission, et il hésitait sur bien des profils, en particulier ceux des quintuplés. Heureusement que Yume lui filait un coup de main...

- Tu t'en sors, Yuchan ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Sayuri et Raiden ?

- Fais voir. Hum... Le feu et l'air ?

Satisfait par leur avis commun, le jeune batteur plaça les feuilles sur les piles correspondantes puis s'étira. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger !

Alors qu'il se levait dans le but de rejoindre les autres professeurs, il se demanda ce que Meisa avait choisi en options.

_Bah, ça peut attendre... Je lui poserai la question quand je la croiserai dans les couloirs._

Il eut la réponse le lendemain, lorsque l'adolescente vint le voir dans son bureau après les cours. Elle commença par le remercier pour les deux ans où il avait été son professeur puis enchaîna :

- Hayato voudrait travailler à la Gringotts, donc pour lui ce sont arithmancie et langue des gobelins obligatoires. Quant à moi, j'ai choisi étude des runes et duel, c'est ce qui me paraissait le plus évident. On n'aura pas de problème pour gérer avec le Quidditch.

- Je ne pense pas non plus, approuva Yukki. Mais si ça devait arriver, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, Yume et moi. Si je me souviens bien, elle avait choisi les mêmes options. De nous deux, c'est surtout elle qui pourra t'aider.

- D'accord sensei, merci pour l'info. Comme j'ai toujours cours avec elle deux fois par semaine, ça sera facile. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense : Oji m'a dit qu'il vous invitait à manger samedi prochain. Il n'en a pas encore parlé à Yume-san, alors je transmets le message à sa place.

L'Animagus hocha la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers ses copies en se disant que la conversation était terminée. Seulement, Meisa semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur et ne bougea pas durant quelques instants.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- En fait, je voulais vous demander si...

- Si ?

- Non, oubliez ça, c'est idiot. J'irai voir Oji, il pourra tout aussi bien m'apprendre à être comme vous.

- À toi de choisir, déclara Yukki en comprenant où la brune voulait en venir. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi, sensei !

Du côté musical, les bonnes nouvelles s'enchaînaient. En apprenant que le nouveau single puis l'album avaient atteint la première place de l'Oricon dès leurs sorties respectives, Tetsu prit part à une réunion avec des responsables de Ki/oon. Ils convinrent ensemble d'une date pour le tournage du clip de _Dive to blue_, des titres à sortir plus tard dans l'année et la préparation de la tournée _Heart ni Hi wo Tsukero !_ qui s'achèverait normalement le 6 octobre au Nippon Budokan.

La situation s'était également améliorée pour Yukki : Tetsu lui adressait à nouveau la parole, même si c'était principalement au niveau professionnel. Il fallait dire qu'avec les concerts à venir dès le mois de mai, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller des après-midi de répétitions. Jongler entre ses heures de cours et la musique fut difficile jusqu'au milieu de l'été cette année-là, entraînant beaucoup d'heures de sommeil en moins. Mais il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde, surtout pas avec ce qui se produisit le 20 juillet au Convention Center d'Okinawa, veille de leur dernière date avant la reprise de septembre.

Profitant de la pause suivant le déjeuner, Yukki s'était isolé le temps d'une sieste. Encore légèrement endormi, il suivit le mouvement et se dirigea ensuite vers sa batterie jusqu'à l'entente d'un grincement métallique. Comme personne d'autre ne semblait avoir remarqué le bruit, le musicien haussa les épaules en parcourant les derniers mètres. Les techniciens n'étant pas présents pour le moment, seul le groupe se trouvait dans la salle. Et tant mieux, songea Yukki une fois l'incident passé.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret, un mouvement brusque attira son attention, le faisant se tourner vers Tetsu devenu brusquement pâle.

- HYDE ! hurla le bassiste à la vue de la grue en train de basculer vers son ami.

Comprenant que le chanteur risquait d'être écrasé puisqu'il restait figé sur place, Yukki transplana sans se soucier des témoins éventuels, entoura le plus petit de ses bras et l'emmena à plusieurs mètres. Alors qu'il allait demander à Hyde comment il se sentait malgré ses yeux toujours agrandis par la frayeur, il découvrit la sensation douloureuse de la rencontre entre une chaise et son crâne.

- Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! entendit-il dire de la part de Ken.

- Oh non... ! Yukki, reste conscient !

_Tetsu..._

Il émergea un peu plus tard dans la pièce servant d'infirmerie. Sa tête le lançait vraiment fort, et il s'efforça de contrôler la nausée qui monta lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir.

- Parce que tu comptes te lever maintenant ? lança quelqu'un tout près. Le choc a dû être plus important qu'on le croyait !

Incapable de se tourner, le batteur dut attendre que son interlocuteur s'installe face à lui.

- Je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon. Comment va Hyde ?

- Il en est quitte pour une bonne frayeur, répondit Tetsu. Quant à toi... Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu y rester ?!

- Et alors ? protesta faiblement Yukki. C'est mieux que Hyde ressemble à une crêpe, peut-être ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à me crier dessus ? Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ou quoi ?

- Évidemment, imbécile ! Même si j'ai eu du mal à accepter ton comportement passé, tu restes un ami proche !

- ...

Tetsu finit par se dérider quand Yukki afficha une mine contrite. Il soupira de soulagement et déclara :

- Ken et Hyde n'ont encore rien dit, mais je suis sûr qu'ils se posent des questions sur la façon dont tu as sauvé Hyde.

- Ah... C'est mauvais signe ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le bassiste. Ils devraient bien accepter que tu sois un peu différent, une fois qu'ils t'auront cru. Pour l'instant, ils attendent dans le couloir. Oishi-san est parti dire aux techniciens de rentrer à l'hôtel. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Vu que des ouvriers vont venir enlever les débris de la grue, c'est hors de question de reprendre les répétitions aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, marmonna Yukki. C'est bon, tu peux les faire entrer.

- Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda Hyde à peine la porte refermée.

Pris au dépourvu à cause de la rapidité de l'interrogation, Yukki joua les ignorants.

- Ça quoi ?

- Me pousser hors de la trajectoire !

- Ah... Facile, j'étais à côté de toi.

Ken fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je venais de te faire un signe de tête et tu allais vers l'estrade !

- Allez, Yukki, dis de quelle façon tu t'y es pris, intervint Tetsu. Ce n'est vraiment plus possible de leur cacher quoi que ce soit.

- "Nous cacher quoi que ce soit" ? répéta Hyde. Parce que tu es au courant, Tet-chan ?

Le leader se contenta d'un signe de tête.

- Libre à vous de douter de moi, je sais à quel point ça peut paraître fantaisiste, acheva l'Animagus pour clore son récit. Ça m'arrive encore d'être surpris, même après quatorze ans.

- Au contraire, fit le guitariste, ça explique certaines choses. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé du temps passé au collège et au lycée, être resté plus que vague sur ton boulot... J'ai jamais cherché à creuser alors que tu te disais uniquement prof. Où et de quoi, mystère total, mais tu devais avoir tes raisons.

Hyde enchaîna aussitôt :

- Maintenant, on les connaît, et elles viennent de me sauver la vie. Alors en ce qui me concerne, je suis bien content que tu sois ce que tu es, même si j'aurai peut-être du mal à m'y faire.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Ken.

- ... Franchement, les gars... Merci.

L'arrivée du manager interrompit leur conversation.

- Tetsuya-san, j'ai appelé un taxi pour conduire Yukihiro-san à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ? Il suffit que je prenne une aspirine et que je me repose !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! répliqua Tetsu. Tu vas y aller, déjà pour être sûr que tu n'as pas subi de traumatisme. Et arrête de protester ou on t'y emmène par la force !

- Pas la peine, je te suis, marmonna le batteur sans enthousiasme.

Les examens ne révélèrent rien d'anormal, mais il reçut néanmoins comme consigne de se modérer lors du concert. Le live se déroula sans anicroche, et après une dernière nuit à l'hôtel Yukki retrouva la capitale avec soulagement : la pause était plus que bienvenue après le marathon des derniers mois.

- Kuro ! Où es-tu ? appela-t-il en s'apercevant que le chat ne venait pas l'accueillir comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il trouva le félin installé sur le canapé, en train d'observer les oiseaux au dehors, et il s'assit pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. Le chat vint alors se blottir contre lui, ce qui l'étonna davantage puisque Kuro ne se montrait que très rarement affectueux.

_Ça doit être parce qu'il est âgé... Yume m'aurait prévenu en cas de problème, quoiqu'avec Jinta elle n'y a peut-être pas pensé. Enfin, tant qu'il continue à manger et à se servir du bac à litière..._

Tout de même inquiet, Yukki autorisa son chat à dormir près de lui quand il le voulait et le brossait fréquemment afin de l'aider dans sa toilette. La première semaine d'août débutait quand le batteur se réveilla brusquement un matin, pour constater que l'animal ne bougeait plus.

Son premier geste fut d'installer Kuro dans son panier, puis il envoya un message à Yume sans se dire qu'il risquait de la réveiller.

_Appelle-moi quand tu pourras._

- _Ouais, Yuchan_, marmonna une voix endormie quelques minutes plus tard. _Tu veux quoi ?_

- ... C'est Kuro... Il...

- _Je m'habille et je préviens Masato._

Le temps que la jeune femme arrive, Yukki se remémora les instants passés avec le félin. Son débarquement à Chiba alors qu'il n'avait que quatre mois, en tant que cadeau pour les onze ans de Yukki... Son soutien indéfectible pendant les quatorze ans qui avaient suivi, sa présence réconfortante quand il sentait que son maître allait mal... Et voilà qu'il disparaissait brutalement. L'Animagus se doutait que la fin était proche depuis que Kuro dormait plus souvent en prêtant peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais rien ne pouvait le préparer à une perte aussi importante. Une larme lui échappa finalement en entraînant toutes les autres.

- Inutile de te demander ce que tu ressens, déclara Yume depuis la porte.

- Non, pas besoin.

Elle s'accroupit devant le batteur assis sur le sol et reprit :

- Je sais que c'est tôt pour que tu décides, mais il ne peut pas rester dans ton salon... On va le faire incinérer chez un véto ?

- ... Oui... L'imaginer mangé par des vers est insupportable.

- Tu peux me donner son jouet favori ? Je vais le déposer à côté de lui. Et c'est moi qui porte le panier !

- Je suis capable de le faire ! protesta Yukki.

- Physiquement, peut-être, mais moralement, tu te gourres ! Tu te souviens de Spip ? J'ai pas voulu voir mon père l'enterrer parce que je refusais de le voir mort, même s'il était dans une boîte. Et tu sais à quel point j'adorais ce hamster !

- ... Ça me revient, oui.

- Donc tu me laisses prendre les devants, ordonna Yume d'un ton sans réplique.

- D'accord.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yukki creusa un trou dans le jardin des Nakamura à Yashio et y déposa les cendres de son petit compagnon. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit puisque Kuro y avait passé sept ans, jusqu'à ce que Yukki aille vivre avec Chûya. Et il continuait à revenir régulièrement, quand son maître partait trop loin ou trop longtemps pour pouvoir l'emmener...

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit dans son dos, et il fit un signe de tête à Hikari venue le rejoindre.

- Mes parents étaient agriculteurs, commença-t-elle. Du coup, je me retrouvais constamment en présence d'animaux... Et parmi eux, il y avait un berger allemand qui me guettait tous les soirs à l'entrée de la ferme, quand je rentrais de l'école primaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Je venais d'entrer à l'université, ce qui m'empêchait de revenir déjeuner le midi comme avant. Mahoutokoro est située près de l'endroit où j'ai grandi, alors ça ne posait pas de problème que je n'y sois que pour les cours.

Elle arrêta de parler le temps d'allumer une cigarette.

- En faisant un soir le chemin entre la ferme et l'arrêt de bus, j'ai trouvé mon chien allongé dans un fossé. Il était en train de venir me chercher quand une voiture l'a renversé en lui brisant la colonne vertébrale au passage. Je l'ai ramené chez moi, et le lendemain le vétérinaire lui donnait l'ultime piqûre. Il venait d'avoir neuf ans.

- ... Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, répondit Hikari. Les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai préféré m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour ne voir personne. Trop d'envies meurtrières à évacuer... Heureusement que je pouvais insonoriser la pièce et tout réparer par magie ! Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si le salaud qui a causé la mort de Grim se retrouvait devant moi.

Après un silence, Yukki sortit son paquet et marmonna :

- Ceux qui n'ont jamais eu d'animaux sont incapables de comprendre à quel point une perte de ce genre peut être douloureuse.

- Exactement, soupira sa voisine.

Perturbé par le vide de son appartement, le musicien sortit beaucoup les jours suivants pour se changer les idées. Comme à l'accoutumée, Kaoru fit son possible afin d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, et il rendit également visite à Hyde afin de savoir comment se portait le chanteur depuis l'incident. Le seul à qui il ne donna pas de nouvelles fut Tetsu par peur d'être encore blessé. Le bassiste finit néanmoins par venir à l'appartement de Yukki, histoire de vérifier si tout allait bien. Parce que même s'il feignait l'indifférence, la santé et le mental du batteur le préoccupaient constamment. Hyde avait raison : son ressentiment envers Sakura ne venait que de la jalousie.

- Oh, salut... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Yukki en s'écartant pour laisser passer son visiteur.

- Je voulais savoir si tu profitais bien de ta pause. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

- J'ai fait incinérer Kuro avant-hier, expliqua l'Animagus. Il n'avait que quatre mois quand je l'ai connu... Alors ça ne va pas fort, non.

Le front plissé par l'inquiétude, Tetsu s'installa sur le canapé et observa Yukki chercher une comédie dans l'armoire à DVD.

- Je peux partir si tu préfères être seul, proposa-t-il.

- Non, reste ! s'écria aussitôt le batteur. Je suis content que tu te sois donné la peine de venir, ne pars pas maintenant !

- D'accord, d'accord ! C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de compagnie. Personne ne m'attend chez moi, je ne risque pas de bouger d'ici tout de suite.

Tetsu remarqua rapidement que son ami peinait à se concentrer, et il finit par appuyer sur pause.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je suppose que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressens, mais ça n'a pas dû suffire. Donc si jamais tu veux parler de Kuro, je suis là pour t'écouter.

- ... Exact, je me suis déjà confié. Cela dit, je note ta proposition, ça me touche vraiment.

Il appuya ses paroles d'une ébauche de sourire, que Tetsu trouva satisfaisante, et parvint enfin à prêter attention au film. Vers la fin, le bassiste sentit un léger poids sur son épaule et remarqua que Yukki s'était assoupi. Probablement à cause de la tension des derniers jours... Après une observation de plusieurs minutes, il décida de rouvrir la parenthèse pour quelques secondes. Son forfait accompli, il se mit à secouer doucement le batteur.

- Yukki, réveille-toi, tu seras mieux dans ton lit... Et je commence à avoir une crampe.

- Mh... D'accord...

Encore endormi, il vacilla et se rattrapa à la main tendue de Tetsu qu'il entraîna dans sa chute. Allongé sur Yukki, le bassiste fut incapable de détacher son regard de celui de son ami qu'il s'étonna de voir rougir. Il en soupçonna bientôt la raison, et l'atmosphère changea quand il décida d'abandonner définitivement sa résolution de ne plus rien faire. Alors qu'il se penchait vers Yukki, ce dernier l'empêcha d'approcher davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-il.

- D'après toi ?

- Non, je veux dire... Pourquoi... ?

Il y avait plusieurs raisons, mais Tetsu n'avait pas envie de partir sur de longs discours et se contenta de dire :

- Parce que tu me plais.

- ... Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?

- Au contraire, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Sous le choc, Yukki laissa retomber ses bras, ce qui permit au bassiste de poser ses lèvres contre celles de son hôte. Avoir repris contenance quelques instants plus tard ne poussa pas pour autant le batteur à réagir. Toujours perturbé par le geste de Tetsu, il resta immobile en se demandant quand le baiser allait prendre fin.

Tetsu s'écarta peu après et observa attentivement l'Animagus dont les yeux révélaient le trouble et une étincelle de joie. Même sans prendre les devants, que Tetsu l'ait embrassé ne semblait pas avoir rebuté Yukki, c'était tout l'inverse. Il se dit ensuite qu'il s'était montré trop brusque envers son ami chez qui une grande tension subsistait.

- Je t'intéresse vraiment ?

- Oui, approuva Tetsu, et ça fait un bon moment. Je crois que tout est parti du jour où Sakura a débarqué au studio et qu'il a tout déballé sur ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Inconsciemment, je suis devenu jaloux de lui. Il a fallu que tu sois blessé en sauvant Hyde pour que je réalise que je me comportais comme un idiot. Et puis, comme tu m'attirais de plus en plus, j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit lentement Yukki, ce serait juste pour la chose ?

Le bassiste secoua la tête.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je peux déjà te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Si un ou une autre te touche, je montrerai les crocs !

Ses derniers mots furent salués par un petit rire avant qu'il retrouve sa place sur le canapé.

- Cela dit, je dois quand même te demander ton avis, reprit-il sans cesser de regarder son voisin. Ce n'est pas facile de savoir ce que tu penses, tu es tellement discret...

Voilà, il y était. Pouvoir enfin raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des mois le soulagerait, d'autant plus que Tetsu ne semblait pas disposé à le repousser. Mais devait-il admettre au grand jour ses sentiments ? Il opta pour cette solution en se disant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

- Tetsu, commença-t-il, ça fait des mois que je suis amoureux de toi. Quand tu as décidé de t'installer chez moi, j'ai cru que la chance tournait en ma faveur. Même si tu ne ressentais absolument rien pour moi, t'avoir à mes côtés était suffisant. Enfin... avec le temps c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile. Mais si tu veux t'en aller, je ne te retiendrai pas.

- Non, répliqua Tetsu après un instant de silence.

- Comment ça, "non" ?

- Regarde-moi.

Le batteur obtempéra et remarqua immédiatement le sourire en coin de son ami. Tetsu prit les devants sans plus hésiter et saisit Yukki par le T-shirt, pour passer ensuite un bras autour de la taille de l'Animagus.

- Tu te trompes sur mon compte... Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de t'abandonner. Même sans être sûr de ce que je ressens, je peux déjà dire que je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Yukki eut du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tetsu disait la vérité ? Il ne mentait pas pour lui faire plaisir ? Le bassiste semblait déterminé à le rassurer, et Yukki décida de se laisser aller. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Tetsu le saisit par la main, se dirigea vers la chambre et fit quelques pas en direction du lit. Au début, Yukki fut un peu réticent en se doutant de ce qui allait se passer. Tetsu se tourna alors vers lui et dit :

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- C'est juste que... j'ai encore du mal à croire que je ne rêve pas.

Le bassiste comprit le fond du problème et embrassa à nouveau son musicien pour le rassurer. Quand il s'écarta, il remarqua aussitôt que Yukki le fixait d'un regard brillant.

- En fait, non, ce n'est pas un rêve, souffla le batteur.

Il décida de se laisser aller sans plus se poser de questions. Il réfléchissait trop... Alors quand Tetsu l'entraîna à sa suite, il choisit de se focaliser uniquement sur l'instant présent, et il s'allongea sur le dos. Le leader fut étonné, mais Yukki voulait lui donner la possibilité de tout gérer ce soir-là.

Leurs vêtements furent envoyés l'un après l'autre à côté du lit et les préliminaires durèrent un long moment, au point que Yukki en vienne à implorer le bassiste. Au début, Tetsu se contenta de sourire sans plus faire le moindre geste. Il eut ensuite pitié de son musicien et le prépara comme il fallait.

- Ça risque de ne pas être agréable vu que tu n'as pas eu de relation depuis un moment, dit-il en guise d'excuse, alors désolé d'avance.

- Une minute... Puisque tu en parles en connaissance de cause, ça veut dire que...

Tetsu adopta une mine gênée, et Yukki sourit. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là ! Enfin, il ne se serait jamais douté que Tetsu ait fréquenté au moins un homme.

- Yukki ?

La voix de son leader le sortit de ses pensées, lui faisant remarquer que l'instant le plus important allait être atteint.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Prends-moi, murmura le batteur.

Comme il s'y attendait, la pénétration lui fit mal, et il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Tetsu qui en grimaça. Ça faisait longtemps, et il ne se souvenait plus de cette sensation d'être comme déchiré... Heureusement pour lui, le bassiste conscient de ce que Yukki ressentait sut se montrer attentionné, et au grand soulagement du batteur la douleur reflua peu à peu.

En y réfléchissant, ça valait la peine de souffrir. Il était dans son lit, en train de faire l'amour avec Tetsu, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible quelques heures auparavant... Il avait si souvent pensé à ce moment, qui s'avérait être encore meilleur que dans son imagination... Et si le bonheur existait, Yukki venait de l'atteindre entre les bras de son leader.

De son côté, Tetsu était un peu anxieux. Un regard à Yukki suffit pour le convaincre qu'il s'en sortait assez bien. Il avait eu des doutes au début - connaître seulement l'autre rôle dans une relation entre deux hommes ne l'avantageait pas- mais le batteur semblait plus qu'aimer ce qu'il lui faisait.

- Tu es vraiment beau, on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Non, marmonna Yukki. Je veux dire... si, mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Tetsu fronça légèrement les sourcils :

- Sérieusement, tu me crois capable de te mentir ?

- ... Non.

- Si ce n'est pas en toi, aie un peu confiance en moi. Je te trouve beau, point. Fais comme si c'était une parole absolue.

- D'accord.

Par la suite, il n'eut plus vraiment l'occasion de parler : Tetsu n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser afin d'étouffer ses gémissements, tout en allant de plus en plus loin à chaque fois. Mais lorsque le bassiste atteignit l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, Yukki faillit crier. Tetsu eut juste le temps de le bâillonner d'un baiser fougueux.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? questionna-t-il peu après.

- Sûrement pas ! protesta le batteur. A moins que tu veuilles ma mort sur la conscience !

Tetsu écarquilla les yeux.

- Je suis bon à ce point ?!

- Tais-toi et continue !

Satisfait de la réponse, le leader reprit où il s'était arrêté. Yukki dont les bras entouraient le cou du bassiste ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement aller. Il eut ensuite tellement chaud que la sueur perla à son front : le résultat des mouvements de Tetsu d'une lenteur à la limite du supportable. La perfection n'était pas censée exister, mais Tetsu allait finir par lui faire réviser son jugement !

Le traitement dura encore quelques longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu saisisse la taille du batteur et l'entraîne de façon à se retrouver dessous. Yukki un peu surpris au début sourit face à ce changement. Il se mit à bouger avec vigueur, alors que Tetsu gémissait à son tour sans retenue. Yukki se pencha rapidement vers le bassiste et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou. Malgré les intentions de Yukki pour faire durer le plaisir au maximum, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Tetsu reprit le contrôle en gardant le même rythme. Contrairement à ce que Yukki pensait au départ, ce fut son leader qui se libéra le premier. D'ailleurs, la sensation était un peu étrange... Mais voilà, c'était Tetsu en face de lui. Yukki ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir choisi la place du dominé.

Il s'apprêtait à finir seul quand la main du bassiste l'arrêta.

- Non Yukki, attends.

Le batteur comprit ce que son amant allait faire en le voyant se pencher vers son entrejambe. Au moment précis où la bouche de Tetsu se referma sur son érection douloureuse, Yukki ne put s'empêcher de crier. Voilà, comme ça, parce que c'était vraiment bon, et qu'il voulait que rien ne s'arrête... Mais le bassiste fit tant et si bien qu'après plusieurs minutes insupportables, le plaisir menaça de submerger Yukki. Tetsu possédait vraiment une langue divine... Et par tous les Kami, ce qu'il se débrouillait bien !

Juste avant la jouissance, le batteur conseilla à son amant de reculer, ce que Tetsu fit quelques secondes avant que le musicien atteigne enfin l'orgasme.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tetsu fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté.

- Comment ça ?

- On se contente de partager le même lit de temps en temps, ou on considère tout de suite que c'est plus sérieux ?

- Je ne sais pas... Coucher ensemble ne me satisfait pas, et dire qu'on est ensemble après une seule fois non plus. C'est beaucoup trop tôt... Je dirais que c'est entre les deux, la frontière reste un peu floue.

Yukki hocha la tête en silence. Ce n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux, mais il s'en accommoderait pour le moment.


	35. Chapter 35

**Certaines choses que je n'avais pas prévues au départ ayant rallongé le chapitre, je n'ai pas pu y faire figurer tout ce que j'avais en tête. Un personnage crucial pour la suite apparaîtra donc au début ou au milieu du 36 :)**

* * *

><p>À partir de ce jour-là, il devint rare pour Yukki et Tetsu de dormir séparément, même lorsque la tournée reprit le 3 septembre. Ils se souhaitaient une bonne nuit pour donner le change et disparaissaient dans leurs chambres respectives, puis Yukki attendait quelques minutes et s'empressait de rejoindre le bassiste. C'était encore mieux quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce, ce qui allait de soi étant donné leurs caractères semblables. Quelques regards échangés et certaines paroles finirent tout de même par attirer les soupçons de Hyde. Il avait bien repéré ses amis dans le couloir un peu plus tôt, lorsque Tetsu était sorti de sa chambre pour demander à Yukki si visionner quelques épisodes d'<em>Evangelion<em> l'intéressait. Les murs étant minces, le chanteur entendit une partie de la conversation entre les deux musiciens et interrompit sa lecture.

_- Encore le Rainbow Hall demain soir, et puis deux jours de tranquillité à la maison !_ disait Yukki. _Tu comptes faire un truc pour ton anniversaire ?_

_- Sûrement un repas chez moi... Évidemment, vous êtes tous les trois invités._

_- Alors je te donnerai ton cadeau quand tu viendras à mon appart'. Et avant que tu poses la question, non, je ne te dirai pas de quoi il s'agit._

Apparemment dépité, Tetsu émit des protestations vite réprimées par un baiser, un détail dont Hyde n'eut jamais connaissance.

_- Je vais continuer à parler si tu me fais taire de cette façon._

_- Vil profiteur._

_- À qui la faute ?_ répliqua le leader.

Yukki choisit d'abandonner et demanda :

_- Bon, on se les regarde ces épisodes ?_

_- Ouais ! N'oublie pas le sort de silence, je ne veux pas que le volume soit trop bas, et pas non plus envie de réveiller Doiha-chan._

_- Compris. Assurdiato !_

De l'autre côté du mur, Hyde posa son livre sur ses genoux et réfléchit. Il avait l'impression d'effleurer du doigt une chose importante, sans pouvoir dire laquelle. Un détail lui revint alors qu'il se repassait la conversation.

_Depuis quand Yukki offre un cadeau d'anniversaire à Tetsu ? Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Même Ken ne le fait pas, alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis le collège ! Enfin, faut dire que Ken... Voilà quoi ! Je sais bien que Yukki et Tetsu se sont rencontrés à l'époque où on enregistrait notre premier album, donc bien avant que Yukki débarque, mais quand même... En résumé, c'est bizarre. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de profiteur ?_

Laissant tomber Stephen King, le chanteur éteignit la lumière en se promettant de garder un œil sur le comportement de ses voisins. Deux heures plus tard, nu et en sueur, Tetsu s'endormit contre Yukki dans le même état de fatigue.

- Alors, vous avez pas surveillé l'heure ? demanda Ken le lendemain à la vue des cernes sur le visage de ses amis.

- Pas vraiment, marmonna Yukki. Si tu pouvais parler moins fort...

Magnanime, Tetsu fit tomber de l'aspirine dans un verre qu'il tendit ensuite au batteur.

- Merci.

- Ça va aller pour ton cours de ce matin ? voulut savoir le leader.

- Je vais gérer... Trois heures, c'est pas la mort. D'ailleurs, j'ai intérêt à ne pas traîner ou je vais être en retard, fit Yukki en se levant.

- Ah non, protesta son voisin, tu manges au moins une brioche ou deux !

- Mais...

- Et s'il le faut, je te forcerai à les avaler ! Tiens, ça passera mieux avec du Nutella.

Sous les regards médusés de Ken et Hyde qui venait d'arriver, l'Animagus accepta sa pitance que Tetsu lui donnait morceau après morceau.

- Tetsu, je dois vraiment filer cette fois, dit-il finalement en fixant les deux autres d'un air ennuyé. Tu pourras t'occuper de ma valise ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y... N'empêche qu'une brioche et demie, ce n'est pas suffisant !

- Je mangerai les biscuits du frigo de ma chambre en chemin ! lança Yukki avant de disparaître.

À l'école, la mine rêveuse du batteur ne passa pas inaperçue. Pendant la pause, il resta installé à son bureau, fixant le vide avec un léger sourire, jusqu'à ce que Yume fasse irruption.

- C'est il ou elle cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Il.

- Oh oh... Celui dont tu espères un signe positif ? Il a commencé à changer d'avis sur vous deux ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Yukki. Tout à l'heure, il s'est inquiété parce que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de manger, mais puisqu'il passe son temps à s'en faire pour nous trois, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

- Hum... Est-ce qu'il agit de la même façon avec vos deux autres potes ?

- ... Non.

- Donc il tient plus à toi qu'à eux même s'il les connaît depuis plus longtemps ! lança Yume avec un air de triomphe. Écoute, Yuchan... Tu devrais en parler avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment. Parce que passer quasiment toutes ses nuits avec toi depuis fin août, c'est pas ce que j'appelle un coup en l'air. À mon avis, même si ça reste inconscient, il doit avoir des sentiments pour toi. Donc fais pas comme avec Karin et fonce sans te poser de questions !

À moitié convaincu, Yukki acquiesça. De son côté, Yume savait bien que son ami n'agirait pas et décida de prendre elle-même les devants. Le samedi suivant, elle attendit que Yukki soit sorti de chez lui pour transplaner directement dans l'appartement. Installé dans le salon, Tetsu leva des yeux surpris suite à l'intrusion. Yume entama aussitôt la conversation afin d'éviter que le bassiste puisse en placer une.

- Tiens, une nouvelle tête ! Je suis une amie d'enfance de Yukihiro, et c'est le jour de ma visite hebdomadaire. Il est passé où d'ailleurs ?

- Parti faire des courses... Je m'appelle Tetsuya.

- Ah, c'est donc toi la dernière conquête en date ! Alors écoute-moi bien, mon petit, dit la jeune femme d'un ton soudain menaçant. Yuchan a vécu des trucs que je souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi, donc je te conseille fortement de prendre soin de lui ou je te tomberai dessus à la moindre boulette.

- ... D'accord, bredouilla Tetsu pris au dépourvu.

- C'est pas quelqu'un qui se confie facilement, je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Et vu qu'en ce moment il se pose certaines questions à propos de toi, tu vas devoir faire des efforts pour qu'il cède. Maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, je retourne m'occuper de mon fils. Passe le bonjour de ma part à Yukihiro.

Elle disparut sans que Tetsu ait pu lui répondre. Resté seul, le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir en regardant par la baie vitrée. Il se doutait que l'inconnue n'était venue que pour lui, puisqu'elle n'avait pas jugé utile d'attendre Yukki. Tetsu préféra ne pas penser à ce que son amant avait pu subir et se demanda à la place ce qui pouvait bien perturber le batteur. Comment faire pour que Yukki révèle ce qui le rongeait ?

- Je suis rentré ! Plus qu'à ranger les courses et je te rejoins.

À peine était-il assis aux côtés du bassiste qu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ton amie est passée pendant ton absence, expliqua Tetsu. Elle n'a pas attendu à cause de son fils, je crois. Et, euh... Elle a dit aussi qu'en ce moment, tu pourrais aller mieux.

Yukki se crispa immédiatement. Pourquoi Yume se mêlait-elle à nouveau de ce qui ne la concernait pas ? La main de Tetsu sur son visage le ramena à la réalité.

- Ne sois pas fâché envers elle, elle ne veut que ton bien... Comme moi. J'accepterai que tu ne veuilles pas te confier, mais parfois ça libère.

Le batteur se détendit un peu, avant d'abdiquer lorsque les lèvres de Tetsu se posèrent contre les siennes.

- En fait... Vu qu'en six semaines, on a passé quasiment toutes nos nuits ensemble, je me demandais si... Si tu voyais une partie de ton avenir avec moi.

C'était donc de ça qu'il s'agissait... Tetsu fut forcé de le reconnaître : la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'avait plus rien à voir avec une histoire sans lendemain. Même sans y avoir réfléchi auparavant, sa réponse était évidente.

- Avec ma crainte des journalistes, je ne veux pas qu'on habite sous le même toit, mais donner le change suffit pour le moment, alors... Je pense que oui, on est un peu plus que deux hommes qui se contentent de passages rapides sur l'oreiller.

Un flot de larmes monta rapidement aux yeux de Yukki, et il se détourna le temps de les faire disparaître.

- Ma réponse te convient ?

- ... Tet-chan, tu... Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

- On a encore un peu de temps avant que tu doives me ramener pour que je prépare le repas de ce soir, alors... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller jusqu'à la dernière porte à gauche en partant d'ici ?

- Je dirais que je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

La soirée suivante se passa très bien pour Tetsu qui ne remarqua pas le regard inquisiteur de Hyde allant du bassiste au batteur. Déterminé à savoir ce qui se passait entre ses deux amis, le chanteur leur accorda une surveillance particulière mais en fut finalement pour ses frais. Il n'aperçut rien sortant de l'ordinaire et abandonna au bout de deux heures pour se concentrer sur la nourriture face à lui. En le voyant attraper chaque plat à portée de sa main, Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- On dirait que tu as faim, Doiha-chan.

- Ouaich ! Ch'est pas ma faute chi tu as acheté des bons trucs ! Ken, tu peux me filer les sushi, ch'il te plaît ?

Le guitariste lui tendit l'assiette et leva les yeux vers le plafond, tandis que les deux derniers échangeaient un sourire. Les vingt-cinq ans du bassiste se poursuivraient normalement en comité encore plus réduit, et il était pressé de voir ce que Yukki lui avait acheté. Mais avant cela...

- Tet-chan, va chercher le gâteau, mon estomac réclame encore du carburant !

- Ta gourmandise te perdra, Hyde. Un jour, tu finiras par exploser !

- Si c'est parce que je viens d'avoir un repas délicieux, je suis prêt à courir le risque.

À sa droite, Ken soupira de lassitude, contrairement à Tetsu et Yukki dont les visages étaient marqués d'un sourire. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à faire un sort au gâteau, puis le leader congédia ses amis. Comme convenu, l'Animagus revint une demi-heure plus tard et ils passèrent un peu de temps à discuter.

- La soirée t'a plu ?

- Oui, c'était agréable de se retrouver entre nous. Mais tu me dois encore quelque chose, non ?

- Exact... Et si je me faisais prier pour que tu reçoives ton cadeau ?

- Je ne te savais pas si manipulateur, grommela Tetsu. Viens m'embrasser ou ce sera grève totale pendant la petite pause qui suit le second soir au Budokan !

Un peu dépité d'être vaincu si facilement, Yukki s'exécuta.

- Tu vas aller un peu à Osaka ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Entre autres. Rappelle-toi que _snow drop_ et _forbidden lover_ vont être mis sur le marché et qu'un passage à Music station est prévu.

- J'avais oublié... Enfin, ça ne nous demandera que trois ou quatre jours. Tu... tu es d'accord pour qu'on passe le reste du temps ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, je ne prévoyais rien d'autre... Seulement dans le cas où tu me donnes ma surprise !

La multitude de vêtements contenus dans le paquet le laissa sans voix, et sans plus protester il suivit Yukki jusqu'à la chambre.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Tetsu dormait depuis un moment déjà, le visage d'un homme dont les yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur malsaine traversa l'esprit du batteur qui ne put réprimer un frisson d'effroi. Qui était-ce, et qu'avait-il fait pour que Yukki soit à ce point figé par la peur ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il se blottit contre son voisin et sentit immédiatement la tension retomber. Heureusement que Tetsu lui apportait autant de bien, même involontairement ! Mais si ce genre de chose se reproduisait en plein concert...

Inquiet suite à cette vision, Yukki se mordilla la lèvre et décida finalement d'aller voir Yume le plus vite possible. Qui mieux que la jeune femme pourrait l'aider à trouver de qui il s'agissait ? Ils connaissaient presque tout l'un de l'autre, elle devait forcément savoir qui perturbait son ami d'enfance.

Il en eut l'occasion une semaine après l'anniversaire de Tetsu : venu donner pour Kaito un exemplaire dédicacé du dernier single, il rencontra Yume installée au comptoir de la librairie. À côté d'elle, un bébé assis sur une couverture tentait de bâtir une pyramide de cubes et sourit à la vue du batteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il grandit vite !

- Eh oui, il a quatre dents maintenant, et neuf mois depuis deux jours ! T'es venu pour quelque chose de précis ou tu fais que passer ?

- D'abord, voilà le CD que ton frère m'a demandé. Et ensuite... Tu te souviens du prof qu'on a eu en sortilèges pendant notre dernière année et qui a disparu du jour au lendemain ? Son visage m'est revenu d'un seul coup pour je ne sais quelle raison, et je me suis senti mal. Tu crois que Ueda saurait détecter des traces de sorts éventuels ?

La main crispée sur sa jupe, Yume articula :

- Je peux toujours lui poser la question. Mais Akimoto a dit aux préfets que le prof avait démissionné suite à un problème familial. Même si c'était un véritable enfoiré par rapport à tes capacités, j'vois pas pourquoi il serait allé plus loin te concernant.

- C'est vrai, je me fais peut-être des idées... Mais ça m'intrigue.

- ... OK, j'irai en parler avec Masato.

Une fois l'Animagus parti, Yume abandonna son poste à la gérante en prétextant une course urgente à faire, prit Jinta dans ses bras et se précipita au magasin de Quidditch.

- Chéri, on a un... gros... problème !

- Ah oui, quand même, déclara pensivement l'ancien attrapeur une fois que Yume lui ait tout raconté. Au bout de huit ans, j'aurais dû m'attendre à l'affaiblissement de mon Oubliettes... Mais je ne peux rien faire, rappelle-toi des potions contre la migraine que Mori devait lui donner après mon "traitement". J'ai peur que son esprit soit abîmé de façon permanente si je tente quoi que ce soit.

- ... Alors on doit juste attendre que ses souvenirs lui reviennent en pleine face... ?

- Et le soutenir quand ça se produira.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Debout face au plan de travail, Yukki préparait les ingrédients pour la barbe à papa destinée à Hiroki. À côté de lui, Hyde s'efforçait de dessiner une sorcière sur chaque hot-dog, tandis que Ken mettait la table dans la pièce principale et que Tetsu rangeait la mousse au chocolat dans le réfrigérateur.

- Je savais bien qu'on n'aurait pas dû te confier cette tâche, Doiha-chan ! lança le bassiste alors que des biscuits disparaissaient du bol les contenant.

- Ch'ai faim, marmonna Hyde. Alors avec toute chette nourriture à portée de main, ch'est pas fachile de... résister.

- Ça ne fait rien, Tetsu, le tempéra Yukki. Il en restera forcément à la fin du repas. Et puis c'est Halloween, donc l'occasion de manger des trucs auquels on ne toucherait pas forcément. Ken, tu peux regarder si l'encre de seiche a bien imbibé le riz ?

Le guitariste souleva le couvercle de la casserole puis acquiesça.

- Parfait, on va pouvoir commencer pendant que le plat principal cuit ! Et non, Hyde, tu ne porteras PAS les assiettes.

De plus en plus impatient, le chanteur retint une ribambelle de jurons, mais découvrir son fils à moitié endormi devant la télévision lui tira un sourire.

- Dora l'exploratrice ? fit Yukki avec une grimace. Hors de question qu'elle s'invite chez moi ! Tu tiens déjà à griller les neurones du petit ?

Voulant éviter que la soirée dégénère, Tetsu sortit un DVD de son sac.

- Tiens, fais-lui plutôt regarder ça. C'est sur un tigre qui part à la découverte du monde, et chaque épisode dure cinq minutes. Je l'ai loué pour ma nièce, autant qu'il serve aussi à Hiroki.

- D'accord, merci Tet-chan.

Occupé à regarder l'écran, Hiroki dévora son repas en envoyant des grains noirs un peu partout sur la table. Les quatre adultes échangèrent un regard amusé, puis Yukki rassembla les bols vides et alla chercher de quoi faire disparaître les dégâts. Il fut rejoint dans la cuisine par Tetsu venu l'aider à préparer le dessert.

- Ça fait quelques jours qu'on n'a pas été seuls tous les deux, déclara le leader à voix basse.

- Avec ta visite familiale, oui... Et la sensation de manque s'installe.

- Est-ce une invitation à prolonger une nouvelle fois la soirée ?

- Interprète mes propos comme tu veux... Mais pour l'instant, viens m'embrasser.

Tetsu ne se fit pas prier pour agir, et il leur fallut entendre un bruit de toux pour qu'ils se souviennent où ils étaient.

- Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Hyde pendant que Ken se remettait de l'irritation due à la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Euh..., fut tout ce que Yukki parvint à dire.

- Allez, Ken-chan, les trois mille yens sont à moi !

Ronchonnant, le guitariste sortit plusieurs billets de son portefeuille.

- Vous avez parié sur nous ?! s'exclama Tetsu hésitant entre l'énervement et la gêne.

- J'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons il y a un mois environ, expliqua le chanteur réjoui. Ken a refusé de me suivre, même quand de l'argent a été en jeu. Merci de m'avoir donné la victoire !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je continue à penser que le pari était inutile.

- La preuve que non, objecta Hyde, ils n'auront plus besoin de se cacher.

Étonné par l'attitude amicale du chanteur, Tetsu demanda :

- Tu ne comptes pas nous séparer ?

- Pourquoi faire ? intervint Ken. Tant que vous ne passez pas à l'acte devant nous, ce qui se produit dans votre vie privée ne nous concerne pas.

- ... Merci les gars, souffla Yukki qui se détendait progressivement. C'est important pour Tet-chan que vous réagissiez de manière positive.

- Parce que ta famille risque de s'y opposer ? voulut savoir Hyde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Tetsu. L'opinion a changé, c'est vrai. Mais même si on est en 2024, une partie de la population reste conservatrice, surtout du côté des anciennes générations.

- Soyez discrets dans ce cas. Une seule photo montrant un geste affectueux, et c'en sera fini de vous.

- On sait, ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps que je viens de passer à Ōsaka mis à part, on a toujours dormi dans le même lit depuis la mi-août.

Suite à cette révélation, Hyde et Ken décidèrent de ne plus s'attarder trop longtemps. Yukki se hâta donc de préparer le dessert pour Hiroki, et une heure plus tard, il se retrouva enfin seul avec Tetsu. Après un échange silencieux, ils gagnèrent la chambre et passèrent une partie de la nuit à rattraper le temps perdu.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quelques jours plus tard, Yukki légèrement nauséeux s'assit à son bureau, donna les consignes à la classe et commença à corriger des copies malgré sa vision de plus en plus floue. Il était en train de se masser les tempes afin d'atténuer sa migraine lorsqu'un visage autrefois craint apparut dans son esprit, et il sentit son estomac se nouer.

_Allez, Awaji, à genoux ! N'oublie pas que tu es mon esclave tant qu'on se retrouve seuls dans la même pièce, et que tu es censé faire tout ce que je t'ordonne !_

_Non, _murmura la version adolescente de Yukki dont les bras étaient entravés._ Laissez-moi tranquille..._

_Bien, puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer... Diffindo !_

Le "jeune" Yukki eut beau protester, l'homme lui arracha ses vêtements et le plaqua contre une table en ignorant les cris de douleur.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, l'Animagus revint à la réalité et serra le poing suffisamment fort pour casser son stylo en deux. Le bruit attira l'attention des élèves qui interrompirent leur tâche et fixèrent leur professeur avec inquiétude.

- Sensei, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda finalement Tora. Vous êtes tout blanc !

- ... Excusez-moi, je dois sortir un moment. Ne profitez pas de mon absence pour faire n'importe quoi.

Il fit quelques pas hésitants vers la porte sous une vingtaine de regards, regards qui devinrent alarmés quand le jeune homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

- AWAJI-SENSEI !

De l'autre côté du couloir, Yume se leva brusquement, confia sa classe à Hayato et se précipita vers la salle de métamorphose.

- Nakamura-sensei, Awaji-sensei a..., commença Tora désemparée.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu ! Raiden et Sayuri, allez prévenir Mori-san et le directeur. Les autres, rangez vos affaires, le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je m'occupe du reste.

Une fois Yukki allongé à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de la responsable qui empêchait les curieux d'entrer, Yume retrouva son supérieur à l'entrée du bâtiment et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

- Vous n'allez peut-être pas apprécier, sensei, mais je ne vois qu'une solution pour qu'il s'en remette cette fois.

- Vous voulez amener un Moldu à l'école ?! s'exclama Akimoto quelques minutes plus tard. Il connaîtrait sa localisation !

- Pas s'il vient en transplanage. Il sait que le monde magique existe puisque Yukihiro lui en a parlé, ce qui prouve qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Vous savez comme moi que Yukihiro n'aurait pas pris une décision pareille à la légère.

- C'est vrai, admit le directeur. Alors soit ! Mais si quelque chose menace notre sécurité pendant qu'il est présent ici, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable !

Yume s'inclina, attendit qu'Akimoto ait regagné le bâtiment administratif et envoya un messager à Ueda.

- Masato, va chercher Tetsuya chez Yuchan et amène-le tout de suite à l'infirmerie de l'école ! fit le tigre argenté en arrivant dans le magasin de Quidditch. La vie de Yuchan pourrait dépendre de sa présence !

L'ancien attrapeur ne perdit pas de temps, et une demi-heure après l'envoi du Patronus, Yume soupira de soulagement en voyant son mari apparaître suivi de Tetsu inquiet. Le bassiste ne s'arrêta pas malgré les voix des élèves sur son chemin et entra dans l'infirmerie où Yume le présenta. Mori lui indiqua ensuite le fond de la pièce puis retourna fermer la porte principale.

Isolé des autres lits grâce à un paravent, Yukki avait fermé les yeux pour tenter d'oublier les flashes dans son esprit. Personne ne s'était approché de lui depuis son arrivée dans la pièce afin de minimiser les risques, mais l'autre côté du lit s'affaissa soudain. L'instant suivant, la voix du bassiste s'éleva dans le silence.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé et je ne te forcerai pas à en parler. Je veux simplement que tu saches que je suis là, et que je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

- ... Tetsu, je... Je suis faible, n'est-ce pas ?

Le leader fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Si je te disais que je n'hésiterais pas à te confier ma propre vie, ce serait suffisant pour te faire changer d'opinion ?

- ... Je vais y réfléchir.

La main de son amant dans la sienne l'apaisa quelque peu, tout comme les mots consolateurs de Tetsu promettant à nouveau de veiller sur lui. Quand Yukki fut vaincu par la fatigue, le bassiste laissa passer un moment avant de se lever pour rejoindre Yume dans le couloir.

- Il se repose ? voulut savoir la jeune femme angoissée.

- Oui. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me donner quelques détails ? Je n'ai jamais vu Yukki dans cet état, et ça me fait vraiment peur.

- Bon... Ça remonte à l'année de ses dix-huit ans. Entre mai et octobre, il s'est fait agresser un nombre incalculable de fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La mine assombrie, Tetsu acquiesça.

- On lui a ensuite effacé la mémoire pour qu'il oublie tout et reprenne une vie normale, mais une bonne partie des souvenirs supprimés a l'air de lui être revenue. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le tirer de cet enfer... Alors on compte sur toi.

- Je ferai tout mon possible. Ça dérange quelqu'un que je reste ici le temps qu'il se remette ?

- Non, je crois pas, répondit Yume après un instant de réflexion. On vous amènera à manger pour éviter que les élèves te voient, et pour te laver t'auras qu'à utiliser les douches du gymnase après la sonnerie du soir. Par contre, faudra que tu viennes avec moi si tu veux récupérer des fringues propres. Mais au fait... Comment ça va se passer par rapport à votre groupe ?

- Rien de prévu à part une remise de prix par une chaîne de télé le 21. L'absence éventuelle de Yukki sera excusable. On aura aussi un passage à l'émission Kōhaku Uta Gassen le 31 décembre, obligatoire pour tout le monde celui-là. J'espère que Yukki s'en sera remis.

- Ça devrait aller, oui. Oublie pas de dire à tes potes que tu vas pas quitter l'école de sitôt.

- Attends ! s'exclama Tetsu alors que l'enseignante s'apprêtait à partir. Comment je fais pour utiliser mon portable ? Les ondes magiques empêchent le fonctionnement des appareils électroniques, non ?

Yume sourit, lança une casquette au bassiste afin que son visage soit dissimulé et lui fit signe de la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva à fixer des yeux un appareil ressemblant à un générateur pourvu d'antennes pointées vers chaque bâtiment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce qui nous permet de capter l'énergie du sol et de la retransmettre sous forme d'électricité, expliqua sa voisine. Ça existe depuis des lustres, mais jusque récemment on pouvait pas aller plus loin que les limites de la forêt. On en avait pas vraiment besoin vu qu'on utilise les ordinateurs pour envoyer des mails vers les téléphones. Si besoin y avait, fallait aller plus loin dans les bois. Ça a changé depuis qu'un ancien élève a décidé de se venger d'avoir été viré. Pouvoir utiliser les portables est devenu nécessaire même si ça arrive pas souvent. 'fin bref, conclut-elle, en étant juste à côté du générateur tu pourras appeler tes amis sans problème.

Une fois Hyde et Ken prévenus, Tetsu s'empressa de retourner à l'infirmerie où il constata que le batteur s'était réveillé et commençait à paniquer.

- Du calme, Yukki, je suis là ! Je devais juste passer un coup de fil, dit-il en se rallongeant. Et... ton amie m'a raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qui t'est arrivé.

- Je ne te dégoûte pas ? demanda Yukki dans un murmure.

Tetsu répliqua en fronçant les sourcils :

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas responsable ! C'est sur ce sale type que je me défoulerais si je le croisais. Tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ne change rien entre nous. Tu restes celui que je connais, et avec lequel j'ai décidé de partager ma vie pour un bon moment.

- ...

- Je t'aime, Yukki... N'en doute plus.

Ils restèrent au secret à l'infirmerie jusqu'au samedi dix jours plus tard, où Yukki décida qu'il avait assez récupéré pour regagner sa chambre. Tetsu qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle découvrit avec fascination les objets alignés sur une commode : deux minuscules figurines représentant des joueurs de Quidditch se poursuivant sous une cloche de verre - cadeau empoisonné de Yume- , des photos où le batteur figurait le plus souvent avec son amie, et quelques statuettes d'animaux pour le moment inertes.

- Fais comme chez toi, fit Yukki en invitant son amant à entrer.

Voulant à tout prix en savoir plus et par la même occasion ne pas laisser le batteur plongé dans la déprime, Tetsu le bombarda de questions relatives à ce qui l'entourait. Face à cet intérêt, Yukki esquissa un sourire et entama ses explications qui s'arrêtèrent à l'heure du dîner.

- Stop ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que son estomac gargouillait bruyamment. Laisse-moi préparer de quoi manger, et je reprendrai ensuite.

Le bassiste réfréna son impatience en observant attentivement son hôte. Yukki avait toujours été doué pour cacher ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait, et Tetsu s'était promis de ne pas le forcer à parler s'il ne le voulait pas. Pendant que l'Animagus s'activait aux fourneaux dans la pièce voisine, il se leva et détailla les photos accrochées au mur en se disant qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Yukki sourire autant. Enfin, c'était plus facile à remarquer si les modèles bougeaient... Lorsque le propriétaire des lieux revint avec deux plateaux, Tetsu tenait le cadre montrant une jeune fille en uniforme.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Erina, ma petite sœur. Elle suit des cours au Manga Gakuin de Shinagawa.

Le sujet "famille" étant toujours sensible pour son amant, Tetsu raccrocha la photo au mur et s'installa à table où la conversation se poursuivit sur les futurs projets du groupe - à savoir deux albums et une tournée prévus l'année suivante. Enfin, le bassiste parlait et le batteur écoutait.

- Tu ne vas pas finir par t'ennuyer ici ? demanda finalement Yukki. Je veux dire... Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant à faire pour un non-sorcier. En plus, je risque de ne pas être d'une bonne compagnie pendant les prochains jours.

- Entre la piscine, la bibliothèque et les morceaux à écrire, j'aurai largement de quoi m'occuper. De toute façon, tu restes ma préoccupation principale, te faire passer avant moi ne me dérange pas.

Yukki rougit aussitôt et bredouilla :

- Euh... Tetsu, je...

Il fut interrompu par trois coups violents assénés sur la porte, puis une petite brune entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- YUCHAN ! T'aurais pu dire que t'étais sorti de l'infirmerie, j'aurais pas couru partout après toi !

- Où est-ce que tu voulais que j'aille à part ma chambre ? Me promener dans l'école avec Tetsu histoire que chacun le reconnaisse ?

- Non merci, sans façon, signala le bassiste.

- Ouais, j'avoue qu'avec un peu de réflexion... Contente que tu ailles mieux, je peux rentrer chez moi l'esprit tranquille ! Quant à toi, n'oublie pas mon avertissement du mois dernier !

Surpris, Yukki se tourna vers son leader.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

- Rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté, répondit Tetsu avec un geste vague.

Sceptique, Yukki se leva et empoigna le bassiste par la chemise.

- Parler ou être torturé, à toi de choisir.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! protesta Tetsu.

- Tu as raison, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi, avoua le batteur. Mais je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te toucher.

- ... Bon, d'accord, je m'incline ! Elle a dit que si je te faisais souffrir de n'importe quelle façon, elle me le ferait regretter au centuple.

_... Pas de doute, c'est bien le genre de Yume._

Leur proximité entraîna plusieurs baisers partagés, puis l'Animagus verrouilla magiquement la porte, et Tetsu décida de reporter son envie de lire à plus tard. Il avait davantage dominé Yukki que l'inverse, alors pour une fois qu'il allait être complètement passif pendant l'acte...

- Prêt à passer dans la chambre ?

- D'après toi... ? souffla le bassiste haletant.

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Leurs vêtements tombèrent un à un sur le sol, et la nuit fut loin d'être calme.

Courbaturé à son réveil, Tetsu grimaça avant de se dérider face au visage de Yukki en train de l'observer avec un sourire.

- Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez, avoua le leader, mais ça en valait la peine. Tu n'as pas de cours à donner ce matin ?

Le batteur secoua la tête.

- Aujourd'hui, non. J'hésite à y aller demain... La peur que les élèves me posent des questions, sûrement.

- C'est ta vie privée, ça ne les concerne pas ! De toute façon, plus tu tardes et plus ils seront intrigués. Dis-toi que c'est comme reculer pour mieux sauter.

- Pour mieux sauter qui ? fit l'Animagus avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux, ce qui entraîna une bouffée de chaleur chez son voisin.

- OK, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Donc si j'ai bien compris, la journée est rien que pour nous deux ?

- J'aimerais bien, oui, acquiesça Yukki. Si tu veux de la lecture, je pourrai aller chercher quelques livres à la bibliothèque. Celui concernant l'histoire de l'école devrait répondre à beaucoup de tes interrogations.

Enthousiaste, Tetsu hocha la tête à son tour.

- Ça me va !

- Je te ferai aussi une démonstration de ce que j'enseigne, si ça t'intéresse bien sûr.

- Évidemment ! J'ai envie d'en savoir le maximum sur votre monde depuis que tu m'en as parlé l'année dernière. Enfin, autant que tu pourras m'en dire, bien sûr !

- Alors c'est entendu, acheva Yukki en souriant légèrement.

Afin que Tetsu ne s'ennuie pas pendant qu'il était seul, Yukki emprunta des livres à la bibliothèque et les laissa à la disposition du bassiste.

- Ils parlent de quoi ?

- Alors... Une description en 2D de ce que j'apprends à mes élèves, un bestiaire, et la généalogie des familles les plus connues automatiquement mise à jour. Tu reconnaîtras un nom d'ailleurs.

- D'accord, merci.

Tetsu se réveilla seul le lendemain matin comme prévu et resta un moment dans le lit à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le mois d'août. Les cauchemars de Yukki revenant quasiment toutes les nuits ne le surprenaient pas vraiment. Cela dit, il s'inquiétait quant au moral du batteur même si les mauvais rêves tendaient à diminuer, et il décida donc de ne pas bouger de l'école jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

Une demi-heure après, il s'installa sur le canapé de la pièce principale et ouvrit le premier livre de la pile apportée par son amant.

_Généalogie : grandes familles et noms remarquables_

- Ça n'a pas l'air mal... Allons-y !

Après quelques chapitres retraçant l'évolution de la communauté sorcière dans le pays selon les ères historiques, le bassiste atteignit une partie entièrement consacrée à une seule famille.

_La famille sorcière japonaise la plus célèbre à ce jour est la famille Ueda. La fondatrice de la lignée, Fujiwara Natsumi, venait d'un clan de samouraï ayant prospéré à la fin du douzième siècle. Elle a participé à la création de Mahoutokoro en apportant les fonds nécessaires à la construction de l'école quand celle-ci est devenue nécessaire, et elle a par la suite exercé quelque temps comme enseignante en sortilèges._

_Lorsque la vente par correspondance d'articles sorciers est devenue trop difficile à gérer du fait de l'augmentation du nombre d'élèves - elle-même étant due à l'existence désormais bien établie de l'école- , Masahide (le fils cadet de Natsumi) aidé par d'autres éminents sorciers s'est attelé à l'établissement de l'Avenue cryptique se trouvant sous les rues de l'actuelle Tôkyô, même si cette dernière n'existait pas encore. De nos jours, grâce à la fortune amassée au cours des siècles, cette famille possède entièrement cinq magasins et le local d'un sixième. Portant à présent le nom de Ueda, ils se sont spécialisés dans la fabrication d'accessoires de Quidditch, le Vif-argent mis sur le marché en février 2011 constituant leur œuvre majeure._

_Afin d'éviter la consanguinité, les Ueda ont veillé à épouser en grande majorité des Sang-mêlé et parfois des sorciers nés-Moldus, parvenant ainsi à conserver le gène sorcier sans altérer leurs capacités physiques et mentales au détriment éventuel de la "pureté du sang". _

_Concernant les membres notables les plus récents, il convient de citer :_

_- Ueda Yukimura (1784-1841), capitaine de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch entre 1812 et 1820;_

_- Ueda Nobuo (1853-1928, petit-fils de Yukimura), directeur de l'école de 1910 jusqu'à sa mort; _

_- Ueda Takauji (1879-1956, fils du précédent), participant dans l'ombre à la survie de nombreux Chinois durant la guerre sino-japonaise;_

_- Ueda Masato (4 juillet 1998, petit-neveu de Takauji), premier Animagus en quatre générations et propriétaire actuel des magasins;_

_- Ueda Meisa (27 février 2011, nièce du précédent), première fille née dans la famille depuis Ueda-Takasa Emi (1720-1780, sœur aînée du grand-père de Yukimura)._

_Le dernier descendant de la famille, Ueda Jinta (né le 8 janvier 2024), est issu de l'union entre Ueda Masato et Nakamura Yume, Sang-mêlé et enseignante à Mahoutokoro._

_... ELLE ?! L'amie terrifiante de Yukki est PROFESSEUR ?_

Le bassiste fixait encore la page avec des yeux écarquillés au moment où Yukki fit son apparition.

- Un problème, Tet-chan ?

- Yu... Yume-san est une... une de tes... collègues ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas le caractère et la patience attendus de la part d'un prof, c'est ça ? demanda le batteur avec un sourire.

Tetsu hocha la tête.

- Je lui ai dit la même chose quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, et elle m'a lancé un livre à la tête. Alors un conseil : abstiens-toi de ce genre de réflexion en sa présence.

- ... Message reçu.

Un peu effrayé à la pensée de croiser Yume dans les couloirs, Tetsu ne quitta pas la chambre les jours suivants et passa son temps à composer et à réfléchir sur le tournage futur de deux clips aux États-Unis. L'ennui finit tout de même par apparaître, et le leader décida sur un coup de tête de se promener dans les bois environnants malgré l'avertissement de Yukki.

_Je suis parti me dégourdir les jambes, de retour vers dix-huit heures au plus tard._

Deux heures plus tard, Yukki revint de la capitale avec Yume. Sanglé dans un porte-bébé, Jinta ne cessait de gazouiller et lançait de fréquents sourires à son parrain en dévoilant ses premières incisives.

- Tu manges encore avec ton chéri ce soir ? demanda l'ancienne attrapeuse.

- C'est ce qui est prévu, oui. Par contre, je serai là demain vu qu'il va passer le weekend à Ôsaka.

- Ça roule. Amusez-vous bien !

Contente que Yukki aille de mieux en mieux, Yume le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Après s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait oublié la pommade anesthésiante servant à soulager les poussées dentaires de son fils, elle alla en réclamer à l'infirmière et se dirigea finalement vers sa chambre. Distraite par un éclair gris, elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir un loup courir à toute vitesse vers les arbres. Un coup d'œil dans son dos lui indiqua que Yukki n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer sa porte, ce qui montrait une urgence. Le mot de Tetsuya lui fit froncer les sourcils et marmonner des jurons. Une fois Jinta laissé aux bons soins de Misaki croisée en route, Yume s'empara de son balai et gagna les bois à son tour en essayant de repérer son ami grâce à l'Hominum revelio.

De son côté, l'Animagus cavalait le long du sentier en essayant de repérer l'odeur du disparu. Censé rentrer une heure avant que le repas soit servi et toujours absent en réalité... Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose.

_Il va m'entendre quand je l'aurai retrouvé... Et pour une fois, j'ai bien envie de laisser Yume lui hurler dessus !_

Après un long moment, il distingua enfin des empreintes récentes dans la terre humide d'un chemin parallèle, et la distance entre les pas l'inquiéta davantage. Visiblement, Tetsu avait été poursuivi et contraint de fuir en courant... Au moins, Yukki savait à présent où chercher.

Ses sens développés lui permirent bientôt de repérer un morceau de tissu déchiré accroché à une branche. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il reconnut une partie de l'écharpe qu'il avait offerte au bassiste un mois plus tôt, et il reprit rapidement sa course... D'autant plus qu'un cri éloigné venait de se faire entendre.

Les plaintes allèrent en s'affaiblissant à mesure que l'Animagus réduisait la distance entre Tetsu et lui, et il rejoignit le bassiste juste à temps pour voir une silhouette féminine face au musicien. L'immobilité anormale de Tetsu perturba Yukki, le poussant à redevenir humain et provoquant la colère de la vampire.

- Éloigne-toi de lui, maudite buveuse de sang !

- Je parviens enfin à hypnotiser cette charmante proie, et tu oses t'interposer ? gronda-t-elle. J'ai eu suffisamment de mal à le séduire étant donné qu'il semble profondément épris de la personne avec laquelle il a une relation, donc il m'appartient à présent !

- Oh non, je ne crois pas ! Incarcerem !

Son adversaire parvint à éviter les cordes et bougea si vite que Yukki peina à la suivre du regard. Une douleur aigüe le traversa lorsque les canines de la vampire se plantèrent à plusieurs reprises dans sa chair, lui faisant serrer les dents avant qu'il parvienne à refouler partiellement le mal ressenti. Malgré son inquiétude concernant l'état de son leader, il réussit après quelques instants de lutte à déstabiliser l'hybride en lui donnant un coup de tête.

- Misérable ! Je te ferai regretter ton geste ! s'écria la femme en portant la main à son front.

- Mais oui, c'est ça...

_Diffindo !_

La tête de la blonde roula sur le sol, et Yukki prit le temps de brûler intégralement le cadavre et d'en disperser les cendres, avant de refermer ses plaies du mieux qu'il pouvait et stopper l'écoulement du sang. Dommage qu'il fasse trop froid pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de son pull maculé lui collant à la peau... Sans être versé dans l'anatomie, il estimait la perte entre à un demi-litre environ, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il voyait flou et qu'il ait aussi soif.

Il passa un moment étendu sur le sol à lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance et se dirigea ensuite vers Tetsu qui reprenait lentement ses esprits.

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura le jeune homme. Je ne me sens pas très bien...

- Une vampire comptait faire de toi son calice et amant.

- Calice... ?

- Ou réservoir de sang, si tu préfères... Sauf qu'en plus, le vampire prélève le sang lors d'un acte sexuel, et une dépendance physique et psychique s'installe ensuite. Dans le cas où le vampire meurt le premier, la souffrance ressentie suite à la disparition de son aura mène souvent le calice à la mort.

- ... Merci de m'avoir épargné ça, fit Tetsu devenu blême.

Yukki le serra contre lui puis l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- En fait, je... Je me suis promené jusqu'à ce que des bestioles qui ressemblaient à des fées me fassent tomber dans une mare et commencent à se moquer de moi. Le bruit a attiré un géant qui m'a couru après avec son gourdin, et j'ai réussi à lui échapper en me jetant dans un tas de ronces. En sortant de là, j'ai tout de suite compris que je m'étais perdu... Et puis j'ai croisé le chemin de celle que je pensais être une superbe femme. Tu connais la suite.

- Je suis arrivé à temps, oui. Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Mon bras gauche...

La vue du poignet bleu et gonflé fit craindre au batteur une fracture probablement due à la rencontre avec le troll. Comme si le reste ne suffisait pas... Tetsu étant trop mal en point pour faire le chemin à pied, Yukki fabriqua une chaise en métamorphosant des branches mortes et la fit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol. Il entoura ensuite le bras de Tetsu d'une attelle, ce qui lui valut un regard empli de reconnaissance.

- Merci, souffla le bassiste. Je n'aurais pas survécu sans toi.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, on n'est pas encore rentrés.

Veillant à garder le bassiste devant lui, Yukki resta sur ses gardes jusqu'au moment où ils retrouvèrent le sentier menant à l'école. Même s'ils en étaient encore loin, la méfiance du batteur diminua un peu alors qu'un engourdissement le gagnait, et il vacilla soudain.

- Yukki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tetsu inquiet quand son siège improvisé se figea. Pourquoi tu es aussi pâle ?

- Elle m'a salement mordu... J'ai dû perdre un peu trop de sang.

- Kami-sama... Alors tu vas devenir comme elle ?!

- Non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de me transmettre le vampirisme. J'en suis quitte pour des vertiges et des nausées.

- Ça fait vingt minutes que tu marches, signala le bassiste après un silence. Repose-toi, on est déjà plus en sécurité que tout à l'heure.

Durant la pause, Yukki envoya son Patronus à Yume avec comme message de prévenir l'infirmière qu'elle aurait bientôt deux patients supplémentaires.

_Elle devrait apprécier d'ailleurs... Ça va encore être ma fête._

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva peu après, ses hurlements entraînèrent la fuite des résidents de la forêt et en amenèrent d'autres beaucoup moins sympathiques, mais aucun des humains ne les remarqua.

- VOUS ÊTES DÉBILES ?! attaqua Yume en sautant du Vif-argent. PARTIR DANS LA FORÊT SANS AUCUNE AIDE, C'EST DU SUICIDE ! ET TOI, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Tetsu, QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS D'ALLER TE BALADER ? TU SAIS PAS CE QUE VEUT DIRE "ATTENDRE" ?

Étant un non-sorcier, Tetsu fut le premier à sentir l'influence néfaste des Détraqueurs et glissa progressivement de la chaise. De son côté, et sans se rendre compte que la température chutait, Yume reprit son souffle en fixant les deux musiciens d'un air furieux.

- Allez, arrêtez de glander maintenant ! On doit rentrer à l'école !

- Yume... ! Attention ! lança faiblement Yukki à la vue d'une dizaine de silhouettes noires progressant vers eux.

Un mouvement à l'extrémité de son champ de vision lui indiqua que son voisin venait de tomber, et il se précipita vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura le bassiste. Il fait vraiment très froid d'un seul coup...

L'Animagus tâtonna quelques instants avant de serrer fortement la main de son amant dans la sienne. Yume étant déjà trop faible pour renvoyer les Détraqueurs dans les profondeurs de la forêt, la tâche allait donc lui revenir. Mais il se sentait progressivement vidé de son énergie, ce qui permit au Détraqueur le plus proche de s'approcher du leader.

- _Non !_

En rassemblant toute sa volonté, Yukki parvint à se changer en loup et repoussa ses ennemis en leur sautant dessus, puis il recouvrit le corps de Tetsu du sien en espérant vainement que les êtres maléfiques s'en prennent plutôt à lui. L'avantage de la métamorphose : il retrouva un peu de force dans l'intervalle. Un Détraqueur profita alors qu'il soit redevenu humain pour l'écarter en lui insufflant du désespoir et commença à aspirer l'âme du bassiste.

- J'AI DIT NON ! hurla aussitôt Yukki. SPERO PATRONUM !

Volant à un mètre du sol, l'aigle argenté traversa les indésirables qui décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Yukki esquissa alors un sourire et chercha à conduire Yume et Tetsu hors de danger, mais parcourir trois mètres à peine suffirent à le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why she had to go?_

_I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong_

_Now I long for yesterday..._

Ce fut la voix d'une femme fredonnant un vieux classique du rock qui tira Yukki du sommeil. Une forte migraine lui vrillait le cerveau, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fermer les yeux en espérant que l'infirmière ne l'ait pas entendu gémir.

- N'essayez même pas de me rouler, Awaji ! lança la sexagénaire furieuse. Décidément, vous n'en ratez pas une !

- Bonjour ou bonsoir, Mori-san...

- BONSOIR !

- S'il vous plaît, ne lui criez pas dessus, implora une personne que l'Animagus reconnut immédiatement. Il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver !

- Oh, vous, taisez-vous ! Comme vous le dites si bien, sans votre présence il ne serait rien arrivé à Awaji !

Yukki se redressa aussitôt et rétorqua :

- Parce que vous auriez préféré que je reste en pleine dépression sans personne ne puisse rien y changer ?!

- D'accord, vous marquez un point, admit l'infirmière. Mais après une semaine sans aucune réaction, nous commencions à nous faire sérieusement du souci.

- Une semaine ? répéta le batteur sous le choc.

- Estimez-vous heureux que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps ! C'est ce qui se produit dans la majeure partie des cas lorsqu'un sorcier utilise ses réserves plus que de raison. Combattre une vampire, être mordu, perdre un demi-litre de sang et affronter ensuite plusieurs Détraqueurs... Vous avez de la chance d'être toujours parmi nous !

- Ah, vous savez déjà, marmonna Yukki dont la main était à présent prisonnière de celle de Tetsu.

- Évidemment, Nakamura et votre ami m'ont raconté. Contrairement à vous, ils n'ont dormi que quelques heures, et j'ai aussi soigné le bras d'Ogawa-san. Heureusement que la situation était moins grave que l'année dernière, quand c'est votre puissance magique elle-même qui vous a maintenu en vie ! Vos blessures sont guéries si j'excepte le mal de tête, vous devriez pouvoir sortir demain.

Soulagé, l'Animagus se rallongea contre les oreillers avec un soupir, tandis que Tetsu enregistrait une partie de la tirade pour demander des comptes à Yukki lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion.

- Au fait, qui nous a retrouvés ?

- Nakamura s'est réveillée assez longtemps pour envoyer un Patronus à Yoshida indiquant votre position précise. Akimoto-sensei et Aoki-sensei sont ensuite allés vous chercher. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : attendez-vous à une avalanche de reproches de leur part quand vous serez remis.

Yukki se contenta d'acquiescer puis demanda :

- Ce que vous chantiez tout à l'heure, c'était bien une chanson des Beatles ?

- Oui.

- Je ne me serais jamais douté que vous écoutiez leur musique.

- Et pourtant, j'ai grandi avec eux. Tout a commencé au Nippon Budokan le 2 juillet 1966. J'avais neuf ans à l'époque, et ma mère m'y avait entraînée de force... Mais je n'ai jamais oublié cette soirée même si cela fait presque soixante ans. _Yesterday_ reste ma chanson favorite à ce jour.

- Vous avez de bonnes références, déclara Tetsu avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne suis pas aussi arriérée que j'en ai l'air ! répliqua la responsable des lieux avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien... Même si vous ne le voulez pas en fait. Je n'ai rien dit tant qu'Awaji était inconscient, mais les choses ont changé, alors vous savez où la sortie.

Les deux hommes eurent beau protester, Mori resta sourde à leurs supplications et menaça finalement d'aller chercher leurs sauveteurs qui avaient hâte de sermonner le jeune sorcier. Face à ces propos, Tetsu n'eut pas d'autre choix que s'incliner et partir après un baiser à son amant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

En plus de ce que l'infirmière avait annoncé, Yukki eut droit aux remontrances de tous les troisième année qu'il croisa dans les couloirs. Meisa avoua qu'elle avait même été tentée de lui lancer des noms d'oiseau pour son imprudence. Il entendit un discours identique de la part des autres professeurs, et comme à l'accoutumée ce fut son amie qui remporta la palme des hurlements. Finalement, plusieurs frisbees à dents de serpent passèrent juste à côté de la tête de l'ancienne attrapeuse en la manquant de peu, ce qui entraîna un report de la colère de Yume sur Hayato "ayant mal visé et pas fait exprès".

- UEDA ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

- Sans façon, sensei !

Après un remerciement intérieur au garçon en train de fuir à toutes jambes la fureur de l'enseignante, les deux musiciens en avaient profité pour disparaître. Une fois dans l'appartement de Yukki avec la porte soigneusement fermée, ils prirent le temps de calmer leur fou rire avant d'entamer une longue étreinte.

- Ça fait combien de jours que je n'ai pas pu te serrer contre moi de cette manière ? demanda Tetsu.

- Je compterais plutôt ça en semaines... Et trois, je pense.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je n'ai rien contre le fait de passer à côté.

- Intéressant comme proposition... Je me suis suffisamment reposé, alors ne t'attends pas à un répit de sitôt !

- Génial ! répliqua le bassiste dont le regard s'était mis à briller. Tu comptes faire durer la chose si je comprends bien ?

- T'en as pas idée.


	36. Chapter 36

**Un personnage important fait son apparition... Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Entre son entrée dans le groupe, la naissance de Jinta, sa double vie dévoilée à Hyde et Ken et le début de sa relation avec Tetsu, Yukki pensait avoir vécu suffisamment d'évènements marquants cette année-là. Cela dit, décembre qui commençait à peine se chargea bien vite de le détromper.<p>

Rentré chez lui après son cours du vendredi matin, il avait découvert Tetsu devant son ordinateur. Plongé dans l'écoute d'un morceau, le leader ne se rendit pas compte que Yukki l'observait avec un sourire, et il sursauta en se tournant pour saisir sa basse.

- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir.

- Pas grave. Un problème avec _Perfect Blue_ ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche sans pouvoir dire de quoi il s'agit.

- Laisse tomber et reviens-y plus tard alors, suggéra Yukki. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Tetsu hocha la tête.

- Matinée chargée, dit-il en s'étirant. Les deux tournages aux États-Unis auront lieu pendant la Golden Week. Ça nous laissera pas mal de temps pour enregistrer _ark_ et _ray_ et tu n'auras pas de problème pour assurer tes cours. J'ai aussi discuté avec un des réalisateurs qui a eu une idée intéressante pour la trame de _Pieces_.

- Ah ? Raconte !

- On voit d'abord l'achat par Hyde d'un couteau ancien à un vendeur de rue, expliqua le bassiste. Ce couteau semble être maudit puisque celui ou celle qui le détient l'utilise pour tuer une personne de son entourage, et le premier meurtre est commis par un serviteur sur son maître. Ces deux-là se réincarnent ensuite à des époques et des lieux complètement différents, l'arme étant le seul point commun à toutes les morts. Finalement, comme j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'est Doiha-chan qui le trouve, et il n'échappe pas à la malédiction. Du coup, il assassine quelqu'un à son tour, et c'est là que ça risque de ne pas te plaire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'Animagus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que je suis censé être sa victime.

Le teint de Yukki vira aussitôt au blanc.

- ... Le type qui a imaginé ça est complètement tordu.

- Merci, répliqua Tetsu faussement vexé. L'histoire du couteau est bien de lui, mais pour ce qui est de la "proie" de Hyde, j'ai trouvé plus logique que ce soit moi qui m'y colle.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour regarder quand il te poignardera !

- On s'arrangera le moment venu pour que tu sois épargné.

Un peu sceptique, le batteur acquiesça néanmoins.

- Et _Driver's high_ ?

- Vu le premier jet d'écriture, il faudrait que ce soit une course en voiture le long d'une route déserte, et si possible entourée de sable. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui nous entraînera là, mais pour le moment je ne vois qu'une seule ville qui correspond.

- Laquelle ?

- Las Vegas.

Le regard de Yukki se perdit aussitôt dans le vague. Las Vegas... Cet endroit lui rappellerait bien des souvenirs. Au moins, il pourrait emmener ses amis et Tetsu dans les lieux qu'il connaissait, ce qui rendrait sûrement leur séjour plus marquant que prévu. Il se doutait que son amant risquait de courir s'acheter des vêtements au Fashion Mall dès qu'il apprendrait son existence. Hyde tenterait sûrement le saut à l'élastique depuis la tour Stratosphere, si cette dernière existait encore... Il avait bien envie d'essayer aussi d'ailleurs. Et en ce qui concernait Ken, ça... Yukki l'imaginait bien faire un tour dans les boîtes de nuit à la recherche d'une fille peu farouche. Ils pourraient également s'amuser au Frightdome et connaître quelques frissons grâce aux attractions cauchemardesques. Chûya y était allé plusieurs fois, mais ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion durant la semaine de séjour à l'été 2016 : trop de choses intéressantes à faire en peu de temps.

Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées à réfléchir à un hôtel abordable aux yeux des responsables de Ki/oon Music lorsque la voix de Tetsu retentit.

- Yukki, ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien d'important. Je vais me chercher à boire, tu veux quoi ?

- Laisse, je viens me servir moi-même.

Son Coca était à peine ouvert que la sonnette retentit avec insistance, et il posa la cannette en soupirant sous le regard amusé de Tetsu.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama furieusement une jeune femme lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Surpris parce qu'elle semblait le connaître alors que l'inverse n'était pas réciproque, Yukki lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

- Ça m'aurait étonnée que tu te rappelles de moi, vu que tu étais complètement ivre ! Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

- Bonjour, marmonna une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs, à moitié cachée derrière l'adulte.

En voyant les traits de la petite, le batteur déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- Elle s'appelle Kiara, reprit l'inconnue. Elle a fêté ses cinq ans le 31 octobre, et vous avez un lien de parenté direct.

Tetsu qui écoutait la conversation depuis la pièce voisine recracha immédiatement le contenu de son verre. De son côté, Yukki avait pâli à nouveau et fixait l'enfant avec des yeux écarquillés. Face à sa mine perdue, la jeune femme soupira de dépit et déclara qu'ils devaient parler en évitant que Kiara les entende. L'Animagus indiqua la télévision où le programme venait de passer à _Hello Kitty_ et emmena ensuite la mère de Kiara dans la cuisine. Tetsu s'esquiva alors avec le visage fermé et partit dans la chambre.

- Je t'écoute... De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- Pour commencer, je m'appelle Tsukino Hisae, et j'ai vingt-six ans, expliqua son interlocutrice. On s'est croisés lors d'un mini-concert un soir de février il y a six ans, et l'alcool aidant je t'ai suivi jusque chez toi et on a passé une nuit animée. Comme tu as déménagé peu après et que je n'avais pas l'intention d'avorter vu que je suis totalement contre, j'ai gardé Kiara et je l'ai élevée. Enfin, elle a passé beaucoup plus de temps chez mes parents parce que je jonglais entre mes études et mon travail d'hôtesse. Bref... À force de chercher, j'ai fini par obtenir ton adresse, et je compte bien repartir de zéro en trouvant un boulot ailleurs maintenant que j'ai enfin obtenu ma maîtrise de droit.

- Attends, attends, l'interrompit Yukki. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- C'est évident, non ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a trois ans, mais il n'a jamais vraiment accepté qu'une enfant vive sous le même toit que nous. Tu es son père, alors à toi d'assumer tes responsabilités !

- _... Pardon ?!_ Tu sais très bien quelle vie je mène ! Où est-ce que tu veux que Kiara soit quand je partirai en tournée ? Elle est trop jeune pour m'accompagner en permanence !

- Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Je suis devenue mère uniquement par obligation, alors elle sera forcément mieux avec toi !

Le batteur resta sans voix, et Hisae en profita pour ramener dans l'appartement trois énormes valises renfermant l'intégralité des affaires de la petite, ainsi que son dossier scolaire. Elle lança ensuite qu'elle préférait s'en aller avant que Kiara se rende compte de son départ, pendant que Yukki toujours sous le choc avait le cerveau en mode pause. Tetsu réapparut peu après et demanda d'une voix glaciale :

- Je peux avoir une explication valable ?

- Ecoute, commença le batteur embarrassé. Je ne me doutais pas du tout que...

- Moi qui croyais que tu t'étais toujours protégé... Bonjour la confiance !

- ... Peut-être que j'ai oublié cette fois-là.

- Et voilà le résultat ! s'énerva Tetsu. Comment tu vas faire maintenant avec une enfant sur les bras ?!

- Monsieur, pourquoi tu cries ?

Les deux musiciens se tournèrent aussitôt vers la porte.

- Parce que ton... Yukihiro a fait une énorme bêtise ! Quant à toi, je te conseille de réfléchir aux conséquences. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de jongler entre ton poste, ta place dans le groupe et ton nouveau rôle, préviens-moi que je te trouve un remplaçant.

- Mais ça va pas ?! s'écria Yukki blessé par la remarque. Hyde s'en sort très bien, lui ! Alors je vais tout faire pour rester avec vous !

- J'espère bien ! Pour le moment... J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, acheva le bassiste en quittant la pièce.

- Tetsu, attends !

Yukki voulut retenir son amant, mais Kiara s'accrocha à lui et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Pourquoi il était pas content ?

Le jeune musicien soupira longuement.

- C'est comme il a dit... J'ai fait une bêtise et je le paye.

- Il va finir par te dire qu'il te pardonne, affirma Kiara d'un air convaincu. Maman et Keigo font toujours ça avec moi quand je fais des bêtises.

- Keigo ?

- Celui qui habite avec maman et moi. Je suis pas comme les autres à l'école... Eux ils ont un papa ! Maman a toujours dit que Keigo, c'est pas mon père. Elle m'a raconté dans le métro que c'est toi et que j'allais enfin te voir. Maintenant, les autres seront gentils !

Elle vint ensuite se blottir contre le batteur et lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Pas vraiment habitué à serrer une personne contre lui à l'exception de Tetsu, Yukki ne put que tapoter maladroitement la tête de Kiara. La fillette recula finalement et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

- Dis, papa... Le monsieur qui a crié, c'est un de tes amis ?

Ne sachant pas ce que la mère de Kiara lui avait raconté, Yukki répondit prudemment :

- On se connaît depuis plusieurs années, alors je suppose que oui, c'est un... ami.

- Tu dois choisir mieux tes amis alors ! Si t'es son ami, il a pas le droit de te disputer !

Le musicien se contenta de sourire tristement. Être en froid avec Tetsu, voilà ce qu'il craignait le plus... Et c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que son amant lui pardonne rapidement.

Kiara perçut l'ambiance lourde qui s'installait, et comme tout enfant de cinq ans qui se respecte, elle bombarda de questions le jeune homme désemparé.

- Tu veux pas que je sois avec toi ? Et elle est où maman ? Pourquoi elle est partie en laissant mes affaires ici ? J'ai même pas dit au revoir à Keigo ! Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? dit-elle finalement d'une voix inquiète.

- Tetsu...

Complètement démunie, Kiara ne put que regarder son père s'asseoir sur le sol et dissimuler ses larmes derrière ses bras croisés. La petite fille commença à paniquer et serra la main de Yukki sans obtenir de réaction. Ses yeux découvrirent alors le portable posé sur la table basse, et elle n'hésita pas à s'emparer pour joindre le dernier numéro appelé. Tant pis si elle se faisait disputer après.

- Yuchan ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Madame, tu dois venir maintenant ! Papa est tout triste !

_... "PAPA" ?!_

- T'es qui, toi ?!

- Tsukino Kiara ! Dépêche-toi, madame ! Son ami a été méchant avec lui et il va pas bien du tout !

- OK, j'arrive.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Yume pour prévenir Ueda, quitter le magasin et transplaner. A son arrivée, Yukki était toujours prostré et se faisait secouer par sa version féminine et miniature.

- Papa, s'il te plaît, pleure plus ! Tu me fais peur !

Bien que stupéfaite, Yume décida de remettre les questions à plus tard. Elle se pencha vers le musicien et demanda :

- Yuchan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est où Tetsuya ?

- Un coup d'un soir... m'a retrouvé... Elle m'a laissé sa fille... Aussi la mienne... Tet-chan est devenu furieux... Et il est parti.

- Je vais lui casser la gueule, déclara Yume en serrant les dents.

- Madame, t'es malpolie ! protesta Kiara. Tu vas devoir te laver la bouche au savon, et c'est affreux !

- Non, souffla le batteur à l'attention de son amie. Ne fais pas de mal à Tet-chan. C'est ma faute... Avec toutes les personnes que j'ai fréquentées, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! S'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, il peut bien passer au-dessus de ça !

Yukki se mit à regarder son amie droit dans les yeux.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Evidemment, abruti !

- Alors si Ueda te disait qu'il avait une fille cachée, tu lui pardonnerais tout de suite ?

- ... Non.

- Tu vois...

- Mais quand même, insista Yume, je peux pas croire qu'il t'en veuille longtemps. C'est pas comme si tu lui avais dissimulé l'existence de la demoiselle.

- Là, je suis d'accord. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant, et ça fait bizarre.

Il sourit affectueusement à l'enfant toujours angoissée et l'attira vers lui.

- Yume, je te présente Kiara.

- Toi au moins, t'es pas une amie méchante ! déclara la petite. Tu cries pas sur papa. Je t'aime bien !

- Enchantée, gamine. T'as l'air aussi sympa que Yuchan !

- Merci madame ! C'est vrai qu'il est gentil.

Yukki s'étant à peu près calmé, son amie l'aida à se relever et le conduisit au salon, Kiara les suivant aussitôt et s'installant sur le canapé entre les bras de son père.

- Bon, alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Yume. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis prête à m'occuper de ta fille.

- C'est vrai que tu en as toujours voulu une... Mais Ueda ne dira rien ?

- Je pense pas. Et s'il formule des objections, j'en fais mon affaire.

Pendant que la fillette restait devant la télévision à regarder _Bambi_, les deux adultes entreprirent de déballer ses affaires et les disposer au mieux dans la chambre d'amis préalablement remise en ordre et nettoyée.

- Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour m'y faire, soupira Yukki.

- T'inquiète pas, Yuchan ! Cette gosse t'adore déjà, et ça me semble être réciproque. Elle viendra chez moi durant les périodes de tournées de Laruku, et on la surveillera à tour de rôle quand on donnera des cours. Quant à Tetsuya... Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

Yukki secoua la tête.

- Pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord appeler Hyde et lui expliquer la situation. Si quelqu'un peut calmer un Tetsu en colère, c'est bien lui.

- Comme tu le sens.

- Papa ! cria une petite voix depuis la pièce principale. J'ai faim ! Est-ce que tu as de la compote ?

- Bien sûr, viens. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu aimes manger. Je n'ai peut-être pas les mêmes goûts alimentaires que toi.

- Maman m'a habituée aux fruits. Les pommes et les bananes, c'est trop bon !

_Les bananes..._

Le dernier mot serra quelque peu le cœur du jeune homme. Décidément, il y avait toujours un élément qui lui rappelait son Tetsu...

Il laissa Kiara sous la surveillance de Yume et téléphona au chanteur. Après avoir expliqué la situation dans les grandes lignes, Yukki dut affronter un silence de la part de son ami. Hyde se contenta ensuite de quelques phrases.

- Je vais passer au studio. C'est là que j'ai le plus de chances de le trouver s'il ressent le besoin de se défouler.

- Merci...

- Pas de quoi. Bonne chance, Yukki... Et ne m'en veux pas si j'échoue.

Pendant que Yume faisait connaissance avec Kiara dans le salon, les yeux du batteur restaient fixés sur l'horloge murale dans l'attente d'un appel éventuel de Hyde. Il n'eut malheureusement pas de nouvelles de son ami et se résolut à accompagner Kiara et Yume qui voulaient sortir.

- Tu es déjà montée sur la grande roue d'Odaiba ? voulut savoir l'enseignante.

- Non, jamais ! Seulement vue de loin. C'est là qu'on va aller ?

- Si t'en as envie, pourquoi pas ! Il est pas encore trop tard, j'aimerais bien passer aussi à Joypolis, des lustres que j'y ai pas mis les pieds ! T'en penses quoi, Yuchan ?

- Ça me va.

- Cool, allons-y !

Dans l'ascenseur, Kiara qui tenait déjà Yume glissa timidement sa main libre dans celle du batteur et eut droit à un léger sourire. Soulagée, elle se mit à discuter avec la jeune femme du programme qui les attendait, tandis que Yukki s'efforçait de faire passer le coup de fil entre parenthèses pour quelques heures.

Le soleil s'était couché lorsqu'ils sortirent du centre de loisirs. Yume prévint Ueda qu'elle rentrerait après avoir mangé avec l'Animagus, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le Starbucks près de la Sky Tree.

- Tu veux un truc en particulier sur la carte, Kiara ?

- Madame, je te rappelle que j'ai cinq ans ! Je ne sais pas encore lire !

Yukki se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et intervint en mettant la plaquette sous les yeux de la petite.

- Mh... Ça et ça ! dit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- Alors deux croque-monsieur, une salade de fruits et un muffin au chocolat.

À peine était-il assis que son portable vibra, et il se jeta aussitôt dessus.

_"Réussi à le raisonner. On vient de partir du studio, il sera chez toi dans une heure environ._

_Le sauveur de couple."_

- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

- Je te raconterai quand on sera dehors.

Ne sachant pas ce que Hyde avait dit pour ramener Tetsu à de meilleurs sentiments, Yukki expliqua simplement que le problème était normalement réglé.

- Je verrai bien dans quel état il est en arrivant, soupira-t-il.

- Bon courage, Yuchan, lui souhaita son amie tandis que Kiara fatiguée tirait sur la manche de son père.

- Papa, tu peux me porter ? J'ai envie de dormir...

Yukki la souleva avec un sourire, puis Yume lui rappela de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en présence de la petite.

- J'irai après-demain au ministère pour voir la liste des nés-sorciers. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore en âge d'aller à Mahoutokoro y figurent, suffira que je cherche en octobre il y a cinq ans.

- Merci. Si je peux lui donner un aperçu de ce qui l'attend dans le cas où on a aussi ce point commun, ce sera plus facile par la suite.

- Comme tu dis. Rentre maintenant, ta gamine devrait déjà être au lit.

La jeune femme disparut ensuite dans la foule à la recherche d'un endroit où transplaner, et Yukki descendit les marches du métro vers Hamamatsuchō et la zone sud du quartier de Shiodome.

À leur arrivée à l'appartement, ils découvrirent Tetsu en train de regarder par la baie vitrée. Le batteur aida Kiara à se changer, la borda, et rejoignit ensuite son leader.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, Tetsu.

- ... Je m'excuse d'avoir été odieux.

- Pardon ?

Sans se soucier de l'interruption, le bassiste se retourna et reprit en gardant la tête baissée :

- Je ne me suis pas montré vraiment compréhensif envers toi. Au début, je t'en ai voulu pour avoir mêlé Doiha-chan à cette histoire, mais en parlant avec lui je me suis rendu compte que je me comportais comme un idiot.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

Tetsu désigna le canapé, et il fallut que Yukki saisisse son amant par le menton pour que leurs regards se croisent enfin.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir changé aussi vite d'état d'esprit ?

- Eh bien...

_Quelques minutes à peine après son arrivée dans la salle de répétition, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Hyde en train de l'observer depuis la porte._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hyde ?_

_- Devine._

_- Je vois qu'il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul ! répliqua le bassiste plein de ressentiment._

_- À d'autres, Tetsu. Tu sais très bien qu'il l'aurait fait si tu lui avais laissé la possibilité de parler._

_Tetsu se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules, et le chanteur poursuivit :_

_- Je suis marié et j'ai un fils. En quoi ma situation est différente de la sienne si on excepte son mi-temps ?_

_- Tu n'es pas Yukki, voilà pourquoi !_

_- Et j'en suis bien content vu la façon dont tu l'as traité._

_- Parce que c'est moi le fautif maintenant ?!_

_- Pas dit ça. Je suis juste surpris que tu sois jaloux d'une petite fille._

_- ... N'importe quoi._

_Hyde eut un sourire en coin, attrapa une chaise et s'y installa avant de reprendre :_

_- Alors donne-moi la vraie raison qui fait que tu sembles en vouloir à Yukki._

_À contrecœur, Tetsu reconnut du bout des lèvres qu'il craignait juste que son amant en vienne à le négliger au profit de Kiara._

_- Donc je ne me suis pas trompé, c'est bien de la jalousie ! Sérieusement, Tet-chan, tu crois que Yukki te laisserait tomber ? Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la paternité, mais je suis certain qu'il saura gérer entre la petite et toi. De toute façon, elle sera à l'école la journée et sûrement récupérée par l'amie de Yukki quand il sera occupé, non ?_

_- Je pense, oui._

_- Bien ! Le problème étant réglé, je te conseille d'aller t'excuser au plus vite. Le connaissant, je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra beaucoup._

_Le leader acquiesça, rangea la basse dans son étui et quitta la pièce avec Hyde dans son sillage._

- Effectivement, je ne t'en veux pas, déclara Yukki en regardant son voisin droit dans les yeux. Cela dit, les règles vont un peu changer à la maison à partir de maintenant, et j'aimerais bien que tu t'y fasses vite. On a de la chance que Kiara soit suffisamment grande pour nous permettre d'échapper à la corvée des biberons et des couches, mais je devrai quand même la conduire à l'école. Yume la gardera chez elle pendant nos déplacements à l'étranger et les jours où je travaillerai tard.

- Ça me va. Tu sais où est son école ?

L'Animagus fit un signe de dénégation.

- Je lui demanderai demain. Et pour la suite... Lundi matin, Yume va vérifier sur les listes d'inscription des futurs élèves si elle a hérité de mes facultés. Si oui, on aura le temps de l'habituer à la magie. Dans le cas contraire, elle ira au collège le plus proche.

- J'espère que tu lui diras que tu as des pouvoirs.

- Sûrement, je ne pourrai pas le lui cacher en permanence. Tu m'aideras à aménager sa chambre demain ? Hors de question qu'elle n'ait qu'un lit !

- Si tu veux, répondit Tetsu. Sa présence ne change pas grand-chose au final... Mais évite d'être trop souvent avec elle dehors, ou les paparazzi vous prendront pour cible.

- Zut, je n'y avais pas pensé... Je ferai mon possible pour me mêler aux salarymen qui partent travailler le matin. Ce sera difficile pour les journalistes de faire une bonne photo à l'heure où les métros sont bondés.

- On réfléchira à une meilleure solution plus tard, conclut le leader avec un bâillement. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.

Yukki hocha la tête, bâilla à son tour et suivit l'autre musicien.

Découvrir à son réveil qu'il était seul inquiéta Tetsu, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le post-it sur la table de la cuisine.

_"Je suis parti faire les courses avec Kiara. Tu pourras en profiter pour regarder son dossier scolaire et savoir où elle va ? Merci. "_

Râlant un peu parce que ce n'était pas vraiment sa responsabilité, Tetsu s'exécuta néanmoins afin de connaître davantage la fille qu'il côtoierait pendant treize ans au minimum. À sa grande surprise, le dossier ne contenait qu'une feuille d'inscription, des observations d'enseignants, quelques dessins et la photocopie de la fiche de renseignements remplie par Hisae.

_Tôkyô International School_

_Nom & prénom : Tsukino Kiara_

_Classe demandée : Pre-K_

_Mois désiré pour l'entrée : Mars 2024_

_Date de naissance : 10/31/2019_

_Âge : 4 ans_

_Nationalité : Japonaise_

_2ème nationalité : Australienne_

_Nom du père : Awaji Yukihiro_

_Nom de la mère : Tsukino Hisae_

L'adresse qui suivait révéla à Tetsu qu'Hisae habitait près du quartier de Ginza, ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Pour ce qu'il en avait vu, Kiara ne semblait pas être trop gâtée... Heureusement puisque sa mère devait avoir des moyens plus que conséquents pour vivre dans un coin pareil. Les renseignements suivants se rapportaient aux capacités linguistiques, et le bassiste découvrit que la petite fille était bilingue.

_Pas étonnant si l'autre est à moitié australienne ! Yukki parle bien anglais lui aussi, Kiara gardera un excellent niveau._

_Nationalité du père : Japonaise_

_1ère langue : Japonais_

_Employeur du père : Ki/oon Music_

_Téléphone : /_

_Nationalité de la mère : Japonaise & Australienne_

_1ère langue : Japonais_

_2ème langue : Anglais_

_3ème langue : Espagnol_

_Employeur de la mère : /_

_L'enfant vit avec : Sa mère_

_Temps de séjour prévu au Japon : Permanent_

Le reste concernait les éventuels problèmes médicaux, les raisons d'avoir choisi l'école internationale et la personnalité de l'enfant, mais Tetsu ne s'y attarda pas puisqu'il préférait se faire lui-même son opinion. Après quelques recherches, il découvrit qu'une dizaine de lignes de bus reliait l'école à différentes parties de la ville et qu'un des arrêts se situait près de l'appartement. Il referma le dossier, saisit la plus grande valise et commença à poser sur le lit de Kiara les vêtements qu'elle contenait.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout de sa tâche, son portable se mit à vibrer.

_"On vient de finir de choisir les meubles, un livreur passera en fin d'après-midi avec son camion. J'emmène Kiara déjeuner et s'amuser un peu avant de rentrer. À tout à l'heure._

_Yukki."_

Comprenant qu'il devrait cuisiner lui-même, Tetsu marmonna quelques jurons. Pas qu'il soit mauvais dans ce domaine, il s'en sortait même plutôt bien. Il aurait juste préféré ne pas manger seul.

La porte s'ouvrit deux heures plus tard sur une voix joyeuse tandis que le musicien paressait devant la télévision. En l'apercevant, le ton de Kiara changea du tout au tout, et elle demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Pourquoi le méchant monsieur est ici ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un ami.

- Alors dispute-le ! s'exclama la fillette en poussant son père devant elle.

- Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà fait. Tiens, prends le sac et va jouer dans ta chambre.

- Hum... D'accord !

- Alors comme ça, je suis méchant ? questionna Tetsu à voix basse.

- Ça arrive parfois quand on est au lit, dit Yukki avec un sourire.

- Certes. Il reste des sushi, tu en veux ?

Le batteur hocha la tête et piocha dans l'assiette sous le regard attentif de Tetsu, soulagé de voir son hôte faire à nouveau des repas dignes de ce nom.

- Alors, tu as jeté un coup d'œil à son dossier ?

Tetsu raconta ce qu'il avait appris, puis il osa poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

- Dis, Yukki... Quand on sera connus à l'étranger, comment tu vas faire par rapport aux cours que tu donnes ? Ce sera rapidement impossible de les assurer.

Les baguettes de l'Animagus se figèrent à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche. Tetsu n'avait pas tort... Seulement, il se voyait mal abandonner son autre poste alors que l'année n'était pas terminée.

- Je vais continuer jusque mars, et j'aviserai ensuite. C'est vrai que si notre petit voyage aux États-Unis au printemps avait lieu en période scolaire, je devrais me faire remplacer. En fait, poursuivit-il après avoir avalé un sushi, j'enseigne aux deux premiers niveaux. Donc les première année actuels ne me verront plus si je démissionne. Ce serait mon plus grand regret. Après... Je pense que les autres professeurs se doutent que ça finira par arriver. Laisse-moi quand même en parler au directeur.

- Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas te faire prendre une décision pareille sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi ! Je sais aussi que tu aimes enseigner à ces enfants et que te résoudre à abandonner sera difficile.

Yukki lui sourit pour exprimer sa reconnaissance, et ils s'embrassèrent par-dessus la table. Une petite voix retentit alors dans le dos du bassiste.

- Papa, je ne sais pas où ranger mes jouets... Tu peux venir m'aider ?

- Tout de suite ! Tetsu, tu te joins à nous pour l'aménagement de la chambre ?

Ne sachant pas si sa présence serait bien acceptée par Kiara, son leader secoua la tête.

- Non merci, je passe mon tour. Enfin... Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi, je serai dans le salon à réfléchir sur les éventuels problèmes logistiques du voyage.

Le lundi suivant, Yukki décida d'emmener Kiara à l'arrêt de bus et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Il portait une casquette pour éviter d'être reconnu, ce qui lui valut quelques regards intrigués. Quand le véhicule arriva, Kiara saisit la main de son père et refusa de le lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'air de t'y plaire pourtant !

- ... Je veux rester avec toi, papa ! J'ai peur que tu sois pas là quand je reviendrai ce soir !

Le batteur réalisa que Kiara avait compris que l'absence de sa mère était permanente et qu'elle ne la reverrait sûrement plus.

- Je ne suis pas comme Hisae, déclara-t-il en se baissant de façon à regarder sa fille droit dans les yeux. À moins que je sois dans un autre pays pour le travail, je ne manquerai jamais à mes responsabilités. Je pourrai même venir te chercher à l'école les jours où je resterai à la maison. Et si c'est vraiment impossible parce que je dois rentrer trop tard, la dame que tu as vue s'occupera de toi.

- La gentille de l'autre fois ? Chouette ! s'exclama la petite en retrouvant le sourire.

- Allez, ma puce, vas-y et passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi, papa !

En revenant de son cours, Yukki passa le reste de la matinée avec Tetsu avant d'aller chez Hyde et finaliser le tournage aux États-Unis avec les réalisateurs. Le batteur en profita pour parler de ses connaissances de Las Vegas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené là-bas ? demanda Ken avec curiosité.

- Une semaine de vacances pendant l'été il y a huit ans, se contenta de répondre l'Animagus. J'ai pu séjourner dans un cinq étoiles, mais ce sera évidemment autre chose pour nous. Je chercherai dans des standings moins élevés.

Le guitariste retint les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et voulut savoir quelle était la mentalité des filles américaines.

- Aucune idée, ce n'était pas une fille qui m'accompagnait. Cela dit, pour ce que j'en ai vu, elles ont l'air moins farouches que les Japonaises. Enfin, la plupart.

- Je verrai sur place alors. Ce que j'ai hâte d'y être !

Hyde et Tetsu acquiescèrent avec un sourire face à l'enthousiasme du musicien.

De son côté, Yukki cherchait quel hôtel ferait l'affaire, la maison de disques n'accepterait jamais un palace comme le Wynn. Une visite sur Internet s'imposait, ou il contacterait Katherine dont il possédait toujours l'adresse mail. Une main s'agitant devant ses yeux le tira ensuite de ses pensées.

- Tu as prévu un arrangement pour ta fille ? répéta Hyde.

- Oui, ma meilleure amie s'occupera d'elle pendant mes absences. Kiara est ravie, elle l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Tant mieux alors ! lança le bassiste. Maintenant que les dates sont fixées, ce sera plus facile de réserver un hôtel. Yukki, tu crois que tu vas en trouver un facilement ?

- Quand je saurai quelle somme ils nous accordent pour les huit jours, la liste sera réduite. Mais ce ne sont pas les villes les moins chères. J'espère qu'ils en tiendront compte.

Les quatre amis organisèrent peu après une visio-conférence pendant laquelle les derniers détails furent réglés avec les patrons de Sony.

- Ogawa-san, vous partirez à Las Vegas le 27 avril à vingt heures quinze, pour revenir de New York le 6 mai par l'avion décollant vers deux heures du matin. Quant au transfert entre Las Vegas et New York, ce sera le vol de quatorze heures trente-cinq le 1er mai, expliqua le porte-parole. Vous serez accompagnés de quatre personnes puisque le réalisateur de _Pieces_ va se débrouiller par ses propres moyens avec son équipe. Par rapport à la renommée actuelle des villes, nous sommes arrivés à un million six cent mille yens pour l'hébergement seul, et un peu plus de quatre millions au total. **(environ 13 000 et 30 000 euros)**

_Ah oui, quand même !_

- C'est une grosse somme, mais nous pouvons nous le permettre grâce aux bénéfices de vos derniers concerts.

- Je viendrai chercher les billets demain matin, répondit Tetsu. Vu qu'il connaît Las Vegas, Yukihiro s'occupe de l'hôtel sur place et posera une option pour garder les chambres du plus intéressant. Il vous communiquera ensuite les tarifs.

- Entendu, nous nous chargeons donc de New York. Nous attendons votre mail, Awaji-san.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite, assura le batteur.

Une heure plus tard, le courriel décrivant l'hôtel Tuscany et ses chambres fut envoyé au manager qui se chargea de le transférer. L'après-midi se poursuivit tranquillement, puis Ken, Yukki et Tetsu prirent congé du chanteur.

- Tu viens avec moi jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ? voulut savoir Yukki à son leader quand ils furent installés dans la rame de métro.

- Pourquoi pas. J'aimerais bien que Kiara s'habitue à ma présence puisque je ne partirai pas de chez toi avant longtemps.

- Hé, les amoureux ! interrompit le guitariste alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient plus. Je peux venir aussi ? Je voudrais voir à quoi ressemble ta fille.

- Si tu veux.

Dès qu'elle aperçut son père en descendant du véhicule, la petite fille afficha un grand sourire et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.

- Heureuse de me voir ?

- Bien sûr papa, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu ! T'es qui, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

- Un ami de ton père. Pas de doute, c'est bien la tienne !

- ... Tu peux me porter jusque chez papa ?

Ken s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette, les yeux de Yukki s'écarquillèrent, et Tetsu dut retenir un fou rire.

- Allez monsieur, décide-toi !

- OK, viens, céda le guitariste en se baissant.

Kiara resta contre lui le temps du trajet et le lâcha seulement lorsque Yukki lui proposa une part de gâteau.

- À bientôt monsieur, rentre bien à ta maison !

- Bonne soirée vous trois, dit Ken avant de partir.

- Tu passes la nuit ici ? questionna le batteur une fois dans le salon.

- Évidemment ! Il faudra juste qu'on soit discrets.

- C'est préférable, oui... Maintenant, embrasse-moi.

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Papa, je peux regarder Hello Kitty ? J'ai fini de manger...

- D'accord, attends que je trouve la bonne chaîne.

Un peu déçu d'avoir été interrompu, Tetsu se leva pour aller dans la pièce servant de studio d'enregistrement à Yukki. Ce dernier le rejoignit alors qu'il tirait quelques notes de la basse.

- Désolé... On en profitera davantage tout à l'heure.

- Là, je te crois sur parole !

En attendant le départ pour les États-Unis, Yukki passa la plupart de son temps libre enfermé dans son studio en compagnie des trois autres, et uniquement avec Tetsu en soirée. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, deux yeux curieux les épiaient régulièrement depuis la porte entrebâillée, et leur propriétaire se demandait pourquoi son père était si proche de l'autre qui avait été méchant avec lui.

- Alors ces titres datent de l'époque où tu étais dans Die in Cries ? On pourrait en mettre deux sur chacun des albums... _Cradle_ et _Larva_ sur "Ark", et _L'heure_ et _trick_ sur "Ray". Ça te convient ?

- Oui. Mais il faudrait revoir la ligne de basse de _trick_, je pense qu'elle peut être améliorée. Je suis loin d'en avoir la maîtrise après tout.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Tetsu appuya sur l'icône de lecture et prêta une oreille attentive à ce qu'il entendait. Après trois écoutes, il se redressa en secouant la tête.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe, Yukki, le morceau me paraît excellent ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi le retoucher alors qu'il n'y a aucun changement nécessaire à lui apporter ?

À moitié convaincu, Yukki se contenta de hocher la tête. De son côté, l'intruse dans le couloir serra les poings en retenant un grondement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle vit son père embrasser le bassiste.

- On décidera demain, je suis trop fatigué pour une joute verbale. Pars devant, je vais vérifier si Kiara est bien en train de dormir.

La fillette eut juste le temps de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Lorsque le calme revint, elle se promit de veiller sur son père afin qu'il ne soit plus triste.

- Cheshire, toi et moi on va aider papa ! dit-elle au chat rose calé contre le mur.

Tout de même perturbée par le manque de réaction de Yukki face à Tetsu, elle profita de ne pas avoir école le lendemain pour questionner le batteur.

- Dis, Papa, si le méchant monsieur dort dans le même lit que toi et que vous vous faites des bisous... Ça veut dire que c'est ma nouvelle maman ?

- ... Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, articula Yukki en essayant de ne pas rire. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, tout comme toi. Vous êtes aussi importants l'un que l'autre à mes yeux, et je ne me vois pas vivre sans l'un de vous.

- Mais... mais c'est pas juste ! Il a été méchant avec toi, et tu l'as même pas disputé !

Yukki se sentit progressivement gagné par l'embarras, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu arrive dans la pièce.

- Bonjour vous deux, tout va bien ?

- Non, ça va pas ! s'exclama Kiara. Papa est trop gentil avec toi alors que tu dois être puni, et je veux pas que tu sois ma maman ! J't'aime pas !

_D'aaaaccord... C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?_

- OK, temps mort. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Yukki soupira longuement lorsque Kiara prit la parole à sa place et se mit à lancer une diatribe contre Tetsu qui répliqua vite. Finalement, le batteur arriva à saturation et sortit de la cuisine en disant :

- Je vais faire les courses. A mon retour, je veux que le calme soit revenu et que vous vous entendiez à merveille.

- Nan, me laisse pas avec le méchant monsieur !

- Yukki, tu restes i...

La clé tourna dans la serrure, et ils comprirent qu'ils venaient d'être enfermés.

- YUKKI !

- PAPA !

- OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT...

- OU TU SERAS PUNI !

Ils se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faïence, puis Kiara attaqua la première.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yukki écarquilla les yeux en voyant les dégâts et fut partagé entre énervement et envie de rire.

- Bon... Qui a eu l'idée de lancer des œufs à l'autre ?

- C'est lui/elle !

- Je vois... Et le paquet de farine ?

Deux voix répondirent en même temps :

- C'est pas moi !

- Ah ! Vous voyez que vous pouvez avoir le même discours ! Puisque personne n'est responsable, vous allez nettoyer ce bazar ensemble.

- ...

- ... Papa, j'te boude.

- Oui, c'est ça. Quant à moi, je vous aime tous les deux. D'accord, d'une façon différente, mais je ne favoriserai jamais l'un par rapport à l'autre.

L'instant suivant, la fillette aux cheveux recouverts de farine et l'adulte à la chemise tachée étreignirent en même temps le propriétaire des lieux.

- On t'aime aussi, Yukki.

- Et on est désolés pour la baston de bouffe.

_... Je ferais bien d'avoir une petite conversation avec Yume sur le langage qu'elle emploie quand elle garde Kiara._

- Au travail maintenant, dit-il quelques minutes plus tard. Je veux que le carrelage soit impeccable, alors mettez-y du vôtre !

- C'est pô juste, marmonna Kiara en sortant un seau du placard sous l'évier.

Adossé à la porte, le batteur les regarda remplir leur tâche sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Kiara, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Noël ? répéta la petite avec une mine perplexe. Tu vas m'acheter un cadeau ?

- Évidemment ! Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas le faire ?

- C'est comme tu veux, papa. Maman et Keigo ne m'en offraient pas à ce moment-là, mais à la place j'en avais deux pour mon anniversaire. C'était bien.

Yukki fronça les sourcils, puis Tetsu se baissa et attira l'enfant vers lui.

- Si la règle changeait à partir de maintenant pour que tu aies des cadeaux par chacun de nous, tu serais d'accord ?

Kiara réfléchit jusqu'à ce que son visage s'éclaire, et elle passa ses bras autour du cou du bassiste.

- Je suis d'accord, monsieur ! T'es pas méchant en fait !

- Ravi de l'entendre ! s'exclama Yukki. Puisque Noël est dans une semaine, on ira faire les magasins samedi. Ça te convient, ma puce ?

- OUI ! J'aime bien faire les magasins !

Tetsu accueillit ces mots avec une mine réjouie tandis que Yukki soupirait. Au moins, son leader et Kiara partageaient une passion commune : le shopping. Il n'aurait plus qu'à les faire chaperonner par Yume quand il voudrait être tranquille.

...

À la réflexion, lâcher les trois ensemble dans la nature n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles Tetsu, déclara ensuite le bassiste.

- Ça me va, monsieur Tetsu ! Moi c'est Tsukino Kiara, enchantée ! dit la fillette en tendant la main.

Tetsu la serra, et Yukki afficha une mine soulagée. Étant donné que sa fille vivait sous son toit, il commençait à envisager de changer son nom de famille dans le but de la reconnaître complètement. Kiara montra son approbation en hochant vigoureusement la tête, et le batteur promit de l'emmener à la mairie dès que possible.

- Mais d'ici là, ça vous dirait une coupe de glace devant la télé ?

- Oh oui ! Papa et monsieur, je veux voir comment c'est votre musique !

Tetsu trouva rapidement le DVD du premier live de Yukki avec le groupe, et Kiara termina sa journée barbouillée de chocolat et des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Dis, papa... Je pourrai te voir jouer du tambour en vrai ? questionna-t-elle alors que le jeune homme la bordait.

- Bien sûr, je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois dans les coulisses à notre prochain concert, répondit l'Animagus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ravie, Kiara l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

- Je suis content qu'elle t'ait enfin accepté, murmura Yukki de retour dans le salon.

- Et moi donc ! C'est grâce à toi ceci dit, ta proposition de cadeau est tombée à pic.

- Bon, je vais me coucher. La journée a été longue... Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore quelques mails à envoyer.

- Ogawa Tetsuya, cesse de penser au boulot et consacre-moi un peu de temps !

Le bassiste dissimula un sourire avant de rassembler les feuilles éparpillées devant lui.

- Puisque ça me semble être une exigence, j'arrive.

_Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à lui dire non... Mais pas ce soir._

- Kiara, du calme ! dit le batteur quelques jours plus tard, pour essayer de la tempérer.

- Désolée papa, mais je suis trop pressée ! Monsieur Tetsu va nous rejoindre ?

Yukki secoua la tête.

- Ce soir seulement. Je lui enverrai les photos des jouets que tu veux, et il viendra en acheter un plus tard.

Dès son arrivée au magasin Hakuhinkan Park dans le quartier de Ginza, Kiara partit en courant vers le rayon des peluches où Yukki la retrouva en train d'essayer d'attraper un énorme lion.

- C'est nul d'être petite, grogna-t-elle quand son père lui tendit la peluche.

- Tu es en pleine croissance, ça ne durera pas ! Il y a autre chose qui te plaît ?

La fillette s'empara d'un léopard, saisit un des Totoro du côté des jouets Ghibli, puis demanda à monter deux étages au-dessus puisqu'elle avait repéré une figurine qui l'intéressait. Découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Hatsune Miku tira un petit rire à Yukki, et ils reprirent l'escalator jusqu'aux caisses de l'entrée. L'Animagus garda les yeux baissés au moment de payer afin de ne pas être reconnu, rétrécit le lion une fois dans le métro et fit à Tetsu un compte-rendu de la sortie.

_- Je paierai le Totoro et la figurine, ça te va ?_

- Pas de souci. Tu es encore chez Hyde ?

_- Pour l'instant, mais je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. On se retrouve chez toi ?_

- Comme c'était prévu, oui. J'emmène Kiara manger une glace, et ensuite retour à la maison.

_- Je vous y attendrai alors._

- À tout à l'h...

_- Hiroki, rends-moi le sac de gaufres !_ s'exclama Hyde à quelques mètres du bassiste.

- Je vois que tu as des enfants à garder aussi, sourit le batteur.

_- Je ne te le fais pas dire_, soupira Tetsu. _À tout à l'heure, Yukki._

- Tet-chan, je... je t'embrasse.

_- Moi de même._

L'Animagus raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. À côté de lui, Kiara discutait à voix basse avec le petit léopard qu'elle refusait de lâcher.

- Tu préfères le perdre et te passer de glace ? demanda malicieusement Yukki.

- D'accord, le voilà ! bougonna la fillette qui salivait à la pensée d'un milk-shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre : direction les États-Unis !<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Retour de personnes pas vues depuis un moment, et quelques surprises :)**

* * *

><p>Cette année-là, Tetsu passa les fêtes de Noël à Ôsaka en promettant de revenir pour le Nouvel An. Yukki pensait au départ être seul avec Kiara, puis Yume lui proposa de venir chez elle en invitant sa sœur en même temps. Le batteur apprit à cette occasion que la jeune fille risquait d'être accompagnée par son petit ami du moment, ce qui entraîna beaucoup d'interrogations. Cependant, l'étudiante refusa d'en parler et préféra dire à Yukki qu'il comprendrait lorsqu'il verrait l'homme en question, rencontré à un concert.<p>

- Tu es sûre qu'accueillir cinq personnes ne sera pas trop ? demanda-t-il le lendemain à son amie, quand il lui fit part de son envie d'inviter Ken.

- Mais non, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Et puis, ça serait dommage que ton pote guitariste reste cloîtré chez lui parce que ses vieux lui font la gueule !

Le soir du 25, il récupéra donc Ken à la station de métro menant jusque chez Yume. Jinta l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et présenta son chien à Kiara. Les deux enfants chaudement habillés gagnèrent ensuite le jardin où Kiara décida de construire un bonhomme de neige. Ken proposa son aide à Ueda dans la cuisine, et Yukki parla à son amie des projets musicaux du groupe.

- Tu pourras t'occuper d'elle pendant mon déplacement aux États-Unis ?

- Évidemment, je vais pas laisser ta gamine livrée à elle-même ! Faudra juste que tu me dises comment ça se passe avec son école, et les règles établies sous ton toit.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'ai fait une photocopie de son dossier scolaire au cas où. Comme l'école ouvre à huit heures trente, je la dépose à l'arrêt de bus une demi-heure avant. Je te montrerai où il se trouve si tu ne peux pas la conduire directement, c'est à quelques minutes à pied de chez moi. Quant au reste... Elle est allergique aux fraises, alors ne cède pas si elle essaie de te soudoyer. Et si tu as la possibilité de l'emmener au concert de Hatsune Miku au Zepp d'Odaiba, tu auras sa reconnaissance pendant des semaines.

- Pas de souci, Yuchan. Tu sais à quelle heure ta sœur arrive ?

- Vers vingt et une heures. Son copain est dans la musique, il avait un petit live avec son groupe ce soir, expliqua l'Animagus.

Yume hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je te suggère de faire manger les petits, les mettre au lit et commencer l'apéro ensuite.

- Ça me va.

Si Jinta accepta facilement d'aller dormir, ce ne fut pas le cas de Kiara encore bien éveillée à cause du rythme des vacances. Il fallut que Yukki la menace de conserver ses cadeaux pour qu'elle obtempère enfin.

- Mais c'est pas juste... Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ?

- Parce que tu as cinq ans, et qu'à cette heure-ci les enfants de ton âge dorment déjà.

Yukki fit ensuite un passage rapide à son appartement le temps de disposer les cadeaux sous le sapin, puis revint s'installer à table avec ses amis.

- Prêts pour le premier déplacement du groupe à l'étranger ? demanda Yume en piochant dans le bol de chips.

- Et comment ! s'exclama Ken. Ce sera aussi l'occasion pour Hyde et moi de voir autre chose que le Japon. Alors oui, j'ai hâte en ce qui me concerne.

Yukki garda le silence, montrant ainsi qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il annonça qu'il sortait fumer, et le guitariste l'accompagna sans lui poser la moindre question. Adossés contre l'appui de la fenêtre, ils profitèrent du calme nocturne jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas attire leur attention. L'instant suivant, Yukki laissa tomber sa cigarette tandis que sa sœur le saluait.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te le présenter, Oniichan.

- ... Pas vraiment, non.

Ken qui affichait une mine ravie bouscula presque l'Animagus pour serrer le nouveau venu contre lui.

- C'est super de te revoir !

- À qui le dis-tu, mon grand ! Bonsoir Yukihiro.

- Salut... Sakura.

Comme les retrouvailles s'éternisaient, Erina fut parcourue d'un frisson. Sakura retira aussitôt son blouson et le déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, stupéfiant en même temps ses voisins.

- J'aimerais bien qu'elle rentre si ça ne vous gêne pas, déclara-t-il. Elle va finir par choper un rhume, et ce serait dommage en pleine période de fêtes.

- Merci Yasunori, répliqua l'étudiante avec un sourire.

Yukki lui ouvrit la porte en prévenant qu'il rentrerait sous peu et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Tu es avec Erina juste pour le physique ?

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi tu penses tout de suite au sexe ? Ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur est vraiment mignonne qu'on ne fait que partager le même lit !

Il reçut immédiatement un regard noir.

- À une certaine époque, reprit Yukki, je t'ai pourtant entendu dire que je n'étais pas mal du tout et que le fait que je me débrouille bien m'autorisait une faveur.

- Ça fait presque six ans ! protesta Sakura. Si tu crois que je me suis fixé comme challenge de me taper ta sœur pour "collectionner" la fratrie, tu te trompes ! Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus la première, pas l'inverse ! Elle ne m'a dit son nom de famille qu'au bout de trois semaines !

- Parce que vous avez déjà couché plusieurs fois ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? On se fréquente depuis fin septembre ! Tu pensais qu'Erina était une nonne ?

- ...

À quelques mètres de là, Ken qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

_Parmi tous les musiciens de la ville, il fallait que ce soit _lui_ qu'elle choisisse ! Je sens que je vais bien me marrer quand ils seront réunis tous les trois..._

- Et sinon... Comment ça se passe entre le tyran et toi ?

_HA HA HA !_

- Très bien, se contenta de répondre Yukki, en jetant un coup d'œil à Ken en train de s'étouffer. Ça fait quatre mois et demi, et c'est bien parti pour durer.

Sakura hocha pensivement la tête puis sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

- Tant mieux alors. Erina se fait du souci pour toi, elle sera rassurée d'apprendre que tu n'as pas de problèmes. Comme ça, je m'inquièterai moins pour elle. J'apprécie ta sœur et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

_... C'est bien le Sakura porté sur la chose qui vient de parler ?_

Les yeux écarquillés du batteur firent réaliser à Ken qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être sentimental.

- Ah ça... Les gens changent, Yukihiro.

- Il semblerait, oui...

- Les gars, vous venez manger avant de vous changer en glaçons ? lança soudain Yume depuis la porte.

- Bien, _maman_, on arrive !

La moquerie de l'Animagus lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'il passa à côté de son amie, et il s'installa avec un air faussement vexé.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre pendant le repas, Erina et Sakura échangeaient parfois des sourires sous le regard amusé de Ken. De son côté, Yukki se détendit à mesure que la soirée passait. Après tout, si la relation entre le batteur et l'étudiante durait bien depuis plusieurs mois, elle était un minimum sérieuse.

Un peu plus tard, l'Animagus se retrouva finalement seul avec sa sœur pendant que Yume aidait Ueda pour le dessert et que les deux restants fumaient dans le jardin.

- Tu me racontes comment ça a démarré entre vous ?

- On s'est rencontrés dans un live house fin septembre, expliqua Erina. Je savais déjà qui il était, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de présents, alors tous les spectateurs ont pu participer à un after. J'ai discuté un moment avec lui, et il m'a demandé mon numéro avant que je parte. Même en sachant ce qu'il voulait vraiment de moi, je le lui ai donné à la condition d'avoir aussi le sien. Je l'ai revu chaque samedi soir d'octobre, et à la mi-novembre j'ai accepté qu'on passe enfin à l'acte.

- D'accord, marmonna l'Animagus pas vraiment convaincu par la sincérité de Sakura.

- Oniichan, je sais ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, déclara sèchement la jeune fille. Crois-moi, c'est bien différent de ce que je vis. Yasunori n'a plus dix-neuf ans mais vingt-cinq ! Et si tu veux un argument convaincant, il est allé doucement quand je lui ai dit que j'étais toujours vierge.

_... Incroyable..._

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on habitait ensemble. Il a son appart' près du parc Yoyogi, et le mien est à Shinagawa puisque j'ai fini par quitter Chiba. Ça nous permet de ne pas être collés l'un à l'autre en permanence même si je dors parfois chez lui. En fait, je... J'appréhende le jour où il viendra me chercher à l'école pour qu'on passe le weekend à deux, reprit-elle après un silence. Parce qu'un tiers des élèves de ma classe apprécie le groupe, et quelques-uns regrettent le départ de Yasunori malgré ton talent.

- Tu veux que je lui en parle ? proposa Yukki.

- Non, ça ira. C'est quelque chose qui concerne seulement notre couple.

- Comme tu voudras.

Quelques secondes de mutisme, et Erina prit à nouveau la parole.

- J'ai entendu dire par Yasunori que tu n'es plus célibataire... C'est vrai ? Tu sors avec qui ?

Yukki rougit aussitôt.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Tu connais son visage d'ailleurs, c'est mon "chef" dans le milieu de la musique.

- Noooon ? Tetsuya et toi êtes _en couple_ ?!

L'Animagus se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Puisqu'on en est aux révélations, autant continuer... Il y a deux semaines, j'ai appris que j'avais une fille de cinq ans. Elle s'appelle Kiara, et pour l'instant, elle dort à l'étage.

La surprise passée, Erina se leva et quitta la pièce en courant.

- Ça... ça fait pas mal de surprises, Oniichan, avoua-t-elle en revenant quelques minutes plus tard. Voir son visage m'a prouvé que tu ne plaisantais pas. Ta fille va faire tourner bien des têtes à l'avenir ! Dis-moi... Elle est comme toi ou pas ?

- Aucune idée. Yume est allée consulter la liste des futurs élèves de l'école et elle n'y figure pas. Ça arrive quand la magie n'est pas encore éveillée chez un individu, alors je vais devoir attendre pour être fixé, conclut Yukki. Maintenant, à mon tour de te poser une question : est-ce que Sakura connaît mon secret ?

Scandalisée, Erina s'exclama :

- Évidemment que non ! Pas que je n'ai aucune confiance en lui ceci dit... Je pense qu'il réagirait positivement, mais on ne sait jamais. Je préfère éviter de lui en parler pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux.

- Tu ne serais pas amoureuse, par hasard ? demanda malicieusement le batteur.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de rougir.

- J'aime bien être avec lui, on a pas mal de points communs. Et aussi... Yasunori est le premier à me mettre suffisamment à l'aise pour que je veuille passer à l'acte. Donc au final... je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens. Je peux juste te dire que c'est différent des flirts que j'ai eus au lycée.

- Tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à dire sur votre relation.

Ravie, Erina lui sauta au cou.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour sortir avec une personne qui me plaît, mais ça fait quand même du bien !

Peu de temps après, Yume sortit de la cuisine en portant le plateau avec les bûches, et les discussions dérivèrent sur des banalités. À la fin du repas, Yukki tendit un paquet à sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à prendre congé.

- Merci beaucoup, je l'ouvrirai chez moi, dit-elle avec un sourire. Yasunori, on y va ?

- Si tu veux.

Ken les suivit puisqu'il passerait également la nuit chez son ami, et Yukki les regarda s'éloigner en remarquant que l'étudiante tenait la main de Sakura dans la sienne. Il aida Yume à débarrasser, vérifia que Kiara dormait toujours, puis s'installa sur le canapé du salon en saisissant son portable.

_Joyeux Noël, Tet-chan._

_À toi aussi... Je reprends le Shinkansen demain vers midi, donc arrivée aux environs de quinze heures chez toi._

_Je t'attendrai à la maison avec Kiara. Bonne nuit..._

_Bonne nuit, Yukki._

Un message d'Erina le remerciant pour la tablette graphique arriva peu après, faisant sourire le batteur et entraînant ensuite un froncement de sourcils.

_J'avais oublié ton cadeau et je l'ai donné à Ken pour qu'il fasse l'intermédiaire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je pense que ça te fera plaisir quand même._

Intrigué, Yukki réfléchit un moment. L'étudiante avait juste assez d'argent pour le loyer, les factures et les courses, ça ne pouvait donc pas être un objet hors de prix...

_Je verrai bien quand on sera réunis pour le Nouvel an_, se dit-il finalement en éteignant la lumière.

Une semaine plus tard, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de Tetsu qui s'efforça de le réconforter. Les responsables de son bouleversement : la dernière photo d'Erina et lui ensemble, avant qu'il parte à Mahoutokoro. Une boule de poils noirs s'était nichée dans son cou, et Yukki entendait encore les ronronnements du petit félin.

_Je pense que cette photo te revient plus qu'à moi. Elle date du jour de tes onze ans, tu te rappelles ? Ça en fait quinze , et pourtant j'ai encore en tête ton visage ravi quand tu as découvert Kuro... Même si je ne l'ai pas vu grandir, je reste persuadée qu'il n'aurait pas eu de meilleur maître que toi._

_Joyeux Noël._

- Ça va aller ? demanda le bassiste après quelques minutes.

- Oui... Juste des souvenirs qui remontent à la surface. Ma sœur disait vrai, c'est sa valeur sentimentale qui rend la photo importante.

- Je peux te laisser seul si tu en as envie.

- Non, reste... J'ai besoin de ta présence.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Yukki esquissa un sourire, puis l'étreinte s'approfondit quand ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Kiara dormait depuis un moment, les deux amants ne seraient donc pas dérangés s'ils restaient silencieux.

Les mois suivants filèrent sans que le groupe, occupé à finaliser l'écriture des albums, faire quelques apparitions télé et recevoir des récompenses, ne les voie s'écouler. De son côté, Yukki dont l'horaire s'était allégé avec la nouvelle rentrée puisqu'il enseignait la métamorphose avancée, avait appris qu'il donnerait en plus des cours à des élèves étrangers à la reprise de septembre. Être face à un groupe d'adolescents venus des quatre coins du monde l'angoissait, et il comptait bien profiter du mois d'août pour s'y préparer. Enfin, s'il lui restait du temps libre puisqu'il préférait évidemment passer du temps avec Kiara, sans oublier les concerts prévus.

Le dernier weekend d'avril, il resta enfermé chez lui avec sa fille qui se mit à pleurer lorsque l'heure d'aller chez Yume arriva.

- Tu vas partir longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Regarde, tu vois cette case sur le calendrier ? C'est aujourd'hui, expliqua le jeune homme. Et je reviens à cette case-là.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre... Ça fait beaucoup, papa !

- Je sais... Je te parlerai avec l'ordinateur si j'en ai l'occasion. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir comme cadeau Disney ?

- Mh... Une peluche de Pocahontas, ou bien un grand Simba !

L'Animagus se mit à rire.

- C'est d'accord, ma puce. Je te ramènerai au moins un des deux.

- Merci papa ! s'exclama la fillette pendue au cou du batteur.

- Allez, on y va... Sinon je vais être en retard à l'aéroport.

Kiara ne lâcha sa main qu'en apercevant le chien de Jinta, et elle se précipita dans le jardin une fois débarrassée de son sac. Il fallut que Yukki la rappelle pour la prévenir de son départ, s'attirant une moue boudeuse.

- N'oublie pas mes recommandations, surtout sur son régime alimentaire, signala-t-il ensuite à son amie.

- T'inquiète, ta gamine est entre de bonnes mains. Je la surveillerai aussi en cas d'acte magique spontané. Amuse-toi bien, Yuchan, et rendez-vous le 6 mai !

Il arriva bon dernier à Narita, s'attirant une remarque de Ken au sujet d'une prétendue fille. Hyde lui donna alors un coup de coude, et les quatre hommes protégés par des gardes du corps se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement.

Durant le vol, Yukki dont les épaules servaient d'appui à Hyde et Tetsu devint rapidement la cible des moqueries du guitariste assis à côté du hublot. Lassé par les enfantillages de son ami, il sortit son Ipod pour être tranquille et finit par s'endormir avec Joy Division dans les oreilles.

Une fois installés à l'hôtel l'après-midi suivant, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de découvrir les environs en appelant un taxi. Le chauffeur les déposa sur une grande artère où ils marchèrent un moment, et la vue de certains bâtiments rappela des souvenirs à l'Animagus. Hyde et Ken essayaient de retenir tout ce qu'ils voyaient, pendant que le leader encouragé par d'autres couples saisissait la main de Yukki dans la sienne. Il repéra soudain un magasin et se tourna vers le batteur avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête.

- Ça t'ennuie de m'accompagner ? Je veux absolument voir ce qu'ils ont !

- Mh, pourquoi pas... Si on attend jeudi, des articles auront peut-être été achetés entretemps. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez ?

Hyde répondit qu'il souhaitait se promener le long de l'avenue, et Ken le suivit en espérant croiser une fille. Yukki eut juste le temps de convenir avec eux d'un rendez-vous avant d'être entraîné presque de force par Tetsu. Il eut du mal à garder son sérieux lorsque le bassiste se dirigea vers une cabine en tenant autant de vêtements qu'il pouvait porter. Yukki n'hésita pas à lui donner son opinion, et il quitta la boutique avec seulement trois chemises et un jean, ce qui représentait un exploit.

Leurs amis les attendaient à l'extérieur et reprochèrent à Tetsu la séance d'essayage interminable. Conciliant, le jeune homme s'excusa en proposant de les inviter au café-lounge voisin, ce que Hyde accepta aussitôt. À cause de sa tentative de séduction avortée, Ken fut un peu plus long à convaincre mais finit par céder. La bonne humeur revint devant les Panini et les baklava, puis le groupe rentra tranquillement à l'hôtel.

- Ne vous dépensez pas trop, murmura Hyde. Rappelez-vous qu'on a droit à un marathon demain.

- Pas de souci, Doiha-chan. Le décalage horaire nous épuise tous, on pourra dormir un peu plus longtemps.

- Alors bonne nuit les gars, conclut le chanteur avec un sourire.

Décidant tout de même de suivre le conseil de leur ami, les deux musiciens se contentèrent d'une douche commune où le batteur gémit suite à une douleur aux vertèbres. De retour dans la chambre, Tetsu s'appliqua à faire disparaître les contractions musculaires du dos de Yukki, dues à l'immobilité forcée du voyage. Beaucoup plus détendu, l'Animagus ne tarda pas à s'endormir en sentant son voisin s'installer contre lui.

Le tournage débuta en milieu de matinée, enchantant Yukki déjà de bonne humeur après une discussion avec Kiara. Il était avec trois de ses proches dans une ville qu'il appréciait, et pour un amateur de vitesse comme lui, une course-poursuite serait forcément excellente.

Pour le moment, Hyde conduisait la voiture rouge le long de la route désertique, suivi de près par deux véhicules de la police et précédé de celui où se trouvait le réalisateur avec son équipe. Yukki était assis à la place du passager, et les deux derniers surveillaient le sac de billets volés dans une banque un peu plus tôt. Enfin, ils surveillaient... Comme le batteur, Ken s'occupait davantage de regarder le paysage en tenant une cigarette tandis que Tetsu s'amusait avec un pistolet à fléchettes.

La ville était hors de vue depuis longtemps quand le réalisateur décida de dresser les tentes qui les abriteraient du soleil pendant le repas. Installé à côté de Hyde, le batteur qui avait retiré son large bandeau se repassait les facéties de Ken. Après être passé en courant devant le radar portatif d'un des figurants, il s'était allongé sur le capot de la voiture servant au clip en échangeant des rires avec l'homme à ses côtés. Malgré le fait que le véhicule soit sur une plateforme pour permettre au caméraman de filmer les quatre amis, le comportement du guitariste avait frisé l'inconscience.

Alors qu'il levait son verre, un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Yukki au moment où le souvenir de Tetsu menotté par un des policiers lui revint en mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda le bassiste en face de lui.

_Je me disais juste qu'utiliser parfois certaines choses lors de l'acte pourrait être intéressant._

Tetsu rougit à la lecture du message sur son portable et eut ensuite bien du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il mangeait.

Un peu plus tard, en faisant tinter son verre contre ceux de ses amis, Yukki fut envahi par une sensation jamais éprouvée auparavant : celle d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place en étant vu à sa juste valeur par son entourage. Il désirait simplement se faire accepter malgré ses nombreux défauts... Et il semblait y être parvenu. Tetsu, Kiara, Erina, ses amis, ses élèves, la musique... Et même cet idiot de Sakura qu'il commençait à apprécier. L'ensemble suffisait à assurer son bonheur, mais il ignorait ce qui se passerait si un des éléments formant sa vie lui était arraché. Il se laisserait probablement dépérir s'il s'agissait de son amant ou de sa fille...

- Yukki, tiens ! lança le bassiste en lui donnant quelques billets.

Amusé, l'Animagus lâcha lui aussi les dollars qui s'envolèrent en direction des voitures de leurs poursuivants. Finalement, le groupe atteignit le barrage de police, et Hyde donna un grand coup de volant à droite comme prévu avant de s'arrêter.

- Normalement, vous êtes censés tomber dans un précipice, mais ce sera la tâche de ceux s'occupant du montage avant la diffusion, annonça le réalisateur aux musiciens. On va rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard et vous avez intérêt à être en forme même si vous passez la journée à Los Angeles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons à l'heure demain soir, assura Tetsu.

Tandis que Ken et Hyde choisissaient de découvrir le parc d'attractions d'Universal Studios à Hollywood, Tetsu convint avec le batteur de le retrouver devant le plus grand magasin de disques de la ville. Ayant reçu un message de Katherine lui proposant de venir lui donner quelques nouvelles, Yukki avait décidé de faire un détour par Venice sans ses amis.

- Désolé de ne pas prendre l'avion avec vous, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai quelqu'un à voir sur place, alors je serai là-bas avant même que vous décolliez.

- C'est qui ? demanda Tetsu avec méfiance.

- Une femme à qui je dois beaucoup, répondit Yukki en retenant un sourire face à la jalousie de son amant. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas de se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi. Sauf erreur, elle doit avoir quarante-huit ans maintenant.

- J'aime mieux ça, conclut le leader soulagé.

Retrouver la bonne maison ne fut pas difficile, mais au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette, Yukki suspendit son geste. Même s'il avait confirmé sa venue, était-ce une bonne chose de revoir une personne ayant un rapport avec son passé ? Seule la pensée d'être considéré comme un rustre s'il partait le poussa à signaler sa présence.

Une petite voix se fit immédiatement entendre, et quelques instants plus tard, Yukki se retrouva face à un enfant aux cheveux flamboyants qui le fixait de son regard bleu. Tout le portrait de sa mère.

- Zack, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir aux inconnus ! s'exclama une femme que le batteur n'apercevait pas encore. On a beau vivre dans un quartier riche, tu risquerais de...

La vue du jeune homme sur le seuil la rendit subitement muette.

- Oh mon dieu... Yukihiro, c'est toi... ?

- Bonjour Katherine, déclara l'Animagus dont le sourire s'élargissait.

- ... Grace, descends t'occuper de ton frère !

- JE FINIS LES IMPRESSIONS DE MES PHOTOS ET J'ARRIVE, C'EST PROMIS !

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que Yukki était assis dans la cuisine avec un Coca à la main, une cavalcade se fit entendre dans les escaliers. La responsable du vacarme apparut bientôt dans le champ de vision du batteur, à qui il suffit d'un simple coup d'œil pour avaler de travers.

Sur sa droite se tenait une adolescente affichant une expression de contentement, sûrement due à la présence de l'invité. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement noirs, tout comme le vernis qu'elle portait, ses mitaines et ses cheveux descendant jusqu'en bas de son dos. Seule touche de couleur : un ruban violet, auquel était attaché un papillon en argent, ornait le cou de la jeune fille. Malgré sa tenue, elle devait faire tourner bien des têtes.

- YUKIHIRO ! cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le musicien.

- ... Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de la petite Grace qui s'installait sur mes genoux pour regarder Dora l'exploratrice ?

- Hé ! J'ai plus neuf ans mais seize, je te signale ! Quant à toi... Tu n'as pas grandi, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es musclé !

Sous le regard de sa mère qui tentait de masquer un fou rire, Grace souleva le T-shirt de son interlocuteur afin de dévoiler ses abdominaux.

- Ouah, j'étais loin de m'imaginer une telle transformation ! Si tu es avec quelqu'un, je l'envie ! Le toucher doit être super agréable !

- ... Merci, souffla Yukki devenu écarlate.

- Bon, Zack, tu as ton maillot de bain ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant.

- Oui, grande sœur.

- Alors _allons-y_ !

Remis de sa stupéfaction, Yukki marmonna :

- Elle a... changé.

- Alicia et elle sont en première année de lycée maintenant, dit Katherine. Un établissement spécialisé dans les arts, précisément. Grace suit des cours d'arts visuels et de français, et Alicia veut devenir professeure de batterie depuis un concert qu'elle a vu à douze ans. Maintenant, elle passe presque tout son temps libre à parcourir les magasins de disques à la recherche de nouveautés. Inutile de préciser que son argent de poche du mois ne dure pas bien longtemps.

L'Animagus demanda après un silence :

- Et Zack ?

- Il vient juste d'avoir six ans. Normalement, il aurait dû naître fin mai, sauf qu'à cause de mon âge la grossesse ne s'est pas très bien passée, et l'obstétricien a décidé qu'une césarienne était préférable. Prématuré d'un mois, ce n'est pas encore dramatique.

- Mais vous... vous semblez avoir pris une décennie, observa Yukki en remarquant les rides et les fils blancs parsemant les cheveux roux de la praticienne.

- Ah ça... Avoir un fils à vingt ans ou deux filles à trente-deux n'a rien à voir avec un enfant à quarante passés. Heureusement, les jumelles sont d'une aide précieuse. Et... Chûya vient de temps à autre pour garder le petit.

À l'entente du nom, le verre de Yukki se brisa dans sa main. Katherine se leva aussitôt et l'entraîna vers l'évier où elle lui ordonna de passer les coupures sous l'eau froide pour faire disparaître les éclats éventuels. Elle s'esquiva le temps d'aller chercher sa baguette et fit disparaître les plaies du jeune homme.

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû parler de lui.

- Ça ne fait rien. Ce n'est pas votre faute s'il m'a quitté.

Les sourcils froncés, Katherine hocha la tête en silence. Elle partit sur un terrain moins sensible en posant des questions sur la carrière de Yukki, et l'Animagus retrouva peu à peu le sourire alors qu'il parlait de toutes les bonnes choses s'étant produites. Katherine remarqua vite qu'un nom revenait plus souvent que les autres et ne put s'empêcher de demander qui était "Tetsuya".

- Oh, euh... C'est le leader du groupe, et un bassiste vraiment doué, répondit le batteur subitement rouge.

- Leader et bassiste seulement, tu es sûr ?

- ... D'accord, j'avoue... Nous formons officiellement un couple depuis six mois.

- Et officieusement ?

- Notre première nuit remonte à la fin d'août dernier.

Le visage de son interlocutrice s'éclaira.

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois remis de la rupture. Le plus réfléchi de vous deux, ce n'était certainement pas mon fils ! Il a mis un semestre à nous avouer qu'il t'avait laissé tomber pour quelqu'un d'autre. Grace ne lui a pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines, et il a reçu un sacré savon de la part de Ryan. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver autant d'ailleurs... Je m'en souviens bien, ça s'est produit pendant un repas de famille.

_- Dis-moi, Chûya, c'est gentil de ta part d'être venu travailler ici pour te rapprocher de nous, mais qu'en pense Yukihiro ? Vous vous voyez régulièrement ?_

_Le teint pâle du grand brun et son mutisme lui valurent quatre paires d'yeux braquées sur lui._

_- Je... Il était plongé dans la musique, moi dans le travail au Ministère, et on ne faisait plus que se croiser. Alors... alors j'ai fini par céder aux avances d'une collègue lors d'un de mes déplacements._

_Un silence pesant s'abattit aussitôt dans la pièce._

_- Ça remonte à quand ? demanda Ryan d'une voix faussement calme._

_- J'ai rompu avec lui fin octobre en lui disant que j'aimais mieux partir que continuer à le tromper. Comme ça, il n'aura plus de problème à s'investir dans un groupe._

_Les jumelles sursautèrent au moment où le poing de leur père rencontra violemment la table._

_- Tu as fait _QUOI _?_

- Il m'a même effrayée ce jour-là, conclut Katherine. J'ai cru qu'il allait frapper Chûya pour son manque de maturité.

- Et vous, vous ne lui avez fait aucun reproche ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Je lui ai simplement dit en apprenant la nouvelle qu'il était hors de question que cette fille vienne chez nous. Elle est partie sans prévenir deux mois plus tard, et à ma connaissance il n'a eu que des aventures passagères depuis.

Yukki ressentit une pointe de satisfaction. Comme ça, son ex savait ce que l'on ressentait en cas de déception amoureuse.

- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-il après un regard à l'horloge murale. L'avion de mes amis va bientôt atterrir.

- Avant de prendre congé, tu n'as rien d'autre à me raconter ?

- ... Suite à la rupture, j'ai eu des coups d'un soir moi aussi. Ma fille s'appelle Kiara, a cinq ans et demi, et j'en ai la garde exclusive depuis début décembre.

Revenue entretemps avec son frère, la lycéenne donna une grande tape dans le dos du batteur.

- T'as intérêt à nous montrer une photo, mon grand !

- Je peux même le faire maintenant, répliqua Yukki en sortant son portefeuille.

- Ça alors... Y a pas de doute, c'est la tienne ! s'exclama Grace. Vous avez la même tête !

- C'est ce que tout le monde dit, oui. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Il est vraiment temps que je parte.

Katherine le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui proposa de revenir si jamais il en avait la possibilité. Yukki acquiesça en souriant et partit en direction d'une ruelle. La dernière chose que la praticienne entendit fut le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Il se tenait devant la porte par où arriveraient ses amis lorsque Ken l'aperçut et lui fit aussitôt un grand signe. Yukki afficha un air ravi dès que Tetsu l'eut rejoint, et le groupe se sépara devant l'aéroport puisque Hyde et le guitariste empruntaient un taxi les emmenant au parc. Un peu plus tard, ses achats vestimentaires comblés, Tetsu suivit son amant jusqu'au magasin de disques. Ils convinrent une fois entrés de se retrouver au rayon du rock anglophone, et Yukki partit immédiatement en quête d'albums et de singles intéressants. Il parcourait les étagères consacrées à Joy Division quand une voix féminine issue de la rangée voisine attira son attention.

- Excusez-moi... Vous ne seriez pas Tetsuya du groupe L'Arc~en~Ciel ?

Le bassiste embarrassé répondit par l'affirmative, et l'enthousiasme de la fille augmenta d'un coup.

- Je le savais ! Vous pourriez signer les CD que j'ai sur moi ?!

- Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire plaisir. À quel nom ?

- Je m'appelle Alicia, et j'adore ce que vous faites !

_Eh bien, le monde est petit... Même si j'aurais dû m'y attendre._

- Vous comptez jouer aux États-Unis bientôt ?

- Non, nous sommes juste ici pour tourner des clips.

- Oh, dommage... Merci quand même pour les autographes.

- De rien, Alicia.

Au lieu de partir, l'adolescente se mordit la lèvre en hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle se décida enfin et questionna :

- Si je peux me permettre, Tetsuya-san... Comment va Yukihiro ?

- ... Pardon ? Tu le connais personnellement ?

- Oui... En fait, mon f...

Devinant ce que la jeune fille allait dire, Yukki prit les devants et s'approcha.

- Je vais très bien, merci de te soucier de ma santé.

L'adolescente aux longs cheveux bouclés laissa tomber son sac, et comme sa sœur jumelle une heure auparavant, elle sauta au cou du jeune homme.

- C'est bon de te revoir après tout ce temps, déclara-t-elle. Je suppose que tu es allé voir maman ?

Yukki hocha la tête et fit comprendre à son amant qu'il lui expliquerait dehors. Seulement, il n'avait absolument pas prévu ce qui se produisit.

- Merci beaucoup, Tetsuya-san. Yukihiro... J'ai été contente de te rencontrer à nouveau.

- Alicia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te rappelle qu'on a un cadeau à chercher pour Zackarie, alors dépêche-t...

_Par tous les Kami... Pourquoi je tombe sur une personne que je souhaitais ne jamais revoir ?_

Debout à un mètre à peine, Chûya s'était figé sur place.

- Yukihiro, c'est vraiment toi ? souffla-t-il.

- Non, je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme. **(référence cinématographique)**

Consciente que la situation risquait de dégénérer, Alicia préféra fuir. De son côté, Tetsu qui se doutait de l'identité de l'inconnu ne se gêna pas pour déposer un baiser tendre sur la joue de son amant.

- Je... Je suppose que vous êtes ensemble, bredouilla son ex.

- Bravo, Sherlock ! Tu as deviné tout seul ?

Malgré son antipathie croissante, le bassiste décida de voir ce que Yukki allait faire. Au besoin, il interviendrait pour rappeler qui fréquentait le batteur à présent. Toutefois, que le brun se dirige vers lui l'étonna beaucoup même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Chûya.

Tetsu ignora la main tendue et déclara froidement :

- Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque. La seule chose pour laquelle je dois vous remercier, c'est d'avoir quitté Yukihiro. J'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'il est une perle, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Rougissant depuis que le bras de Tetsu entourait sa taille, le batteur dit à son tour :

- J'ai connu l'enfer quand tu m'as laissé tomber, et je m'en suis sorti grâce à des vrais amis. Alors évite de dire ou de tenter quoi que ce soit. C'est fini entre nous, tu n'existes plus pour moi, et il ne se passera plus jamais rien. La meilleure chose qui a découlé de la rupture, c'est que j'ai rencontré Tetsuya, et qu'il représente maintenant la moitié de ma vie. Il en connaît quasiment tout d'ailleurs.

Le brun soupira et reprit à l'attention du bassiste :

- Je comprends pourquoi Yukihiro vous aime à ce point. En plus d'attirer le regard pour de bonnes raisons, vous devez être exceptionnel s'il vous a confié sa particularité.

Les deux musiciens se méprirent sur le sens des paroles de Chûya, qui voulait dire que Yukihiro avait bien choisi la personne partageant désormais son quotidien. Alors que l'Animagus restait la bouche ouverte, Tetsu qui ne revenait pas du sous-entendu inspira un bon coup pour éviter de déclencher une bagarre.

- Venant de vous, je ne le prendrai pas pour un compliment. Sur ce... Viens, chéri, on s'en va.

Une fois sorti du magasin, Yukki entraîna Tetsu dans une rue voisine et s'efforça de le calmer. Encore tremblant de rage, le bassiste serrait les poings et fixait d'un regard noir chaque passant qui osait le dévisager. Les mots n'ayant aucun effet apaisant, le batteur étreignit son amant et refusa de le lâcher jusqu'à ce que la tension disparaisse.

- Ça va mieux ?

- ... Jure-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais pour un autre, murmura le leader.

Yukki l'embrassa longuement avant de répondre :

- Promis, Tet-chan.

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent récupérer leurs achats à Amoeba. Le frère et la sœur y étaient toujours, mais seule Alicia reçut un clin d'œil complice du batteur.

- Si jamais on joue dans le coin un jour, je passerai le message à ta mère.

- Trop cool, merci beaucoup ! s'exclama la jeune fille sur un petit nuage.

Tetsu qui venait de regarder sa montre les interrompit.

- Yukki, mon ange... Il est presque seize heures, il faudrait partir maintenant si on veut être au rendez-vous à Las Vegas.

- Oui, Tet-chan, excuse-moi. Alicia, content de t'avoir croisée.

- Moi de même, Yukihiro ! À la prochaine, j'espère !

Pendant toute la durée de l'échange, Chûya avait été considéré comme complètement invisible, et ce fut avec un regard déçu qu'il observa les deux amants s'en aller.

Hyde et Ken affichaient des mines réjouies quand leurs amis les retrouvèrent dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport. En se dirigeant vers la porte d'embarquement, le chanteur raconta avec enthousiasme la découverte de son attraction favorite, autrement dit la maison des horreurs. Ken plus réservé se contenta de dire qu'il avait aidé une fille contre deux hommes un peu trop entreprenants, et le sourire reçu valait bien l'après-midi à s'amuser. Le vol se passa sans incident, et une heure après leur départ de Los Angeles, le groupe s'installa dans une caravane face à l'hôtel-casino Aladdin afin de décider du déroulement des prises.

- Qui veut du café avant qu'on s'y mette ? voulut savoir une assistante.

- Faites attention, c'est particulier ! signala son collègue le plus proche.

Sans s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une farce, Ken fut le premier à boire, se mit à tousser et grimaça comme Hyde juste après lui. Dernier à tenter le coup, Yukki alla jusqu'à réclamer un Coca dans un café proche.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas pris ? demanda-t-il à Tetsu.

- Je savais déjà que le café américain a la réputation d'être vraiment insipide parce qu'il est trop léger. Écoutez les grands la prochaine fois !

- Oui maman, répliqua le guitariste.

Un rire général suivit, et le groupe quitta la caravane afin d'entamer le tournage de nuit. Nostalgique, Yukki fixa le _Flamingo_ alors que des souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Huit ans plus tôt, il y avait déjeuné et s'y était promené avec son ex, puis enchaîné avec le _Bally's_ le soir suivant. Le trajet se poursuivant vers le sud du Strip lui tira quelques faibles sourires dus à son expérience passée. Même s'il préférait de loin Los Angeles, Las Vegas ne représentait que des bons moments.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin quand les quatre amis rejoignirent enfin leurs chambres. Si Yukki s'endormit presque immédiatement, Tetsu fixa le plafond en songeant à la rencontre faite le jour précédent. Maintenant, il savait à qui Yukki devait d'être descendu plus bas que terre pendant six mois... Et il se demandait comment l'Animagus avait pu fréquenter un idiot pareil. Peut-être que contrairement à Yukki, son ex avait perdu de l'assurance à cause de ses erreurs ?

Tetsu soupira et serra un peu plus fort la main de son voisin dans la sienne. Inutile de se torturer l'esprit avec des faits passés... Yukki lui prouvait sans arrêt qu'il l'aimait, et le bassiste comptait bien faire durer leur relation le plus longtemps possible.

Le trajet jusque New York et le tournage sur place se produisirent sans évènement particulier, sauf pour Yukki refusant de voir Tetsu tomber suite au coup de poignard de Hyde. Il entra d'ailleurs au Palladin en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à son amant appuyé contre la porte vitrée. Ken qui le suivait remarqua son trouble, et il se sentit idiot quand le guitariste lui demanda s'il allait bien.

- Évidemment !

- Alors pourquoi tu restes focalisé sur Tetsu ? De toute façon, il suffit de voir ton regard pour comprendre ce que tu ressens.

- Oh, ça va ! Je sais que c'est stupide !

- J'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera s'il meurt avant toi.

Yukki pâlit brusquement et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sous le regard surpris des autres.

- Bravo, Ken, tu mérites vraiment la palme du tact, soupira Hyde. Tetsu, va le rejoindre... Il a sûrement besoin de toi.

À la fois furieux et inquiet, le bassiste emprunta le même chemin que son amant, qu'il découvrit accoudé au balcon en train d'enchaîner les cigarettes.

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, Yukki... Je suis là, et j'ai bien l'intention de rester encore cinquante ans au minimum.

- Personne ne connaît la date et la cause de sa mort. Même en faisant attention, elle peut survenir n'importe quand... Quoi qu'il en soit, à l'heure actuelle ce serait plutôt moi qui te survivrais que l'inverse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? voulut savoir le leader en fronçant les sourcils.

- La longévité est plus élevée chez les sorciers. Du coup, je... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu disparaissais.

Tetsu lui sourit et l'attira entre ses bras.

- On n'en est pas là ! Au lieu d'être obnubilé par ce qui se produira dans plusieurs décennies, concentre-toi plutôt sur l'instant présent. Je suis avec toi pour longtemps encore, du moins je l'espère. Donc tiens compte de ce qu'on vit à l'heure actuelle et chasse ces pensées de ton esprit !

- Tu as raison, je me prends trop la tête pour des broutilles, reconnut l'Animagus.

- C'est touchant, mais n'y songe plus, d'accord ? Je me fais du souci pour toi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ou presque... Puisqu'on forme un couple, je m'attends à ce qu'on affronte les problèmes ensemble. Si tu ne dis jamais rien quand quelque chose te tracasse, l'accumulation finira par te détruire.

Yukki acquiesça, et ils restèrent seuls quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de décider d'aller rejoindre l'équipe dans le hall.

Pressé de retourner au Japon, le groupe se contenta de découvrir les environs lorsque le tournage fut achevé. Plus serein depuis la mise au point, le batteur avait tout de même hâte d'être chez lui avec son amant, là où ils n'auraient pas besoin de se cacher... Et aussi retrouver Kiara qui aurait certainement bien des choses à lui raconter.

Même s'ils étaient rentrés le lundi après-midi, le voyage les avait fatigués, et les deux musiciens décidèrent de reprendre un rythme normal en étant seuls à l'appartement. Le cours du mardi fut assez éprouvant pour Yukki puisqu'il n'aurait pas dit non à un peu de temps de sommeil supplémentaire. Il prévint Yume d'un passage chez elle en fin de journée, lorsqu'il serait complètement remis du décalage horaire. À sa grande surprise, son amie paraissait assez nerveuse en ouvrant la porte. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il allait demander des explications quand Kiara jaillit de la cuisine avec un magazine dans les mains.

- Papa ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Tu m'as trop manqué !

- C'est pareil pour moi, ma petite fée. Ça s'est bien passé à l'école ?

- Oui, personne ne m'a embêtée ! Mais dis, papa... Pourquoi tante Erina est en photo là-dedans ? En plus, elle embrasse un monsieur dans la rue ! Maman a souvent dit que c'est un comportement... in-dé-cent !

Yume essaya immédiatement d'arracher le tabloïd à la fillette, mais Yukki fut plus rapide et s'en empara. Il parcourut la couverture du _Josei Seven_, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face à une des "révélations". Remis du choc, il installa Kiara devant la télévision et sortit son portable pendant que Yume l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Salut Hyde, je te dérange ?

_- Pas du tout, tu me sauves au contraire ! J'étais en train de me faire écraser à Mario Kart. Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?_

- Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le numéro de Sakura ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

_- Rien de grave au moins ?_

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est nous que ça concerne.

_- D'accord. Tu as de quoi noter ?_

L'appel terminé, il composa les chiffres qu'il venait d'obtenir et s'impatienta alors que le nombre de sonneries augmentait.

_- Sakurazawa, j'écoute !_

- C'est Yukihiro.

Un silence.

_- ... Ah. Je suppose que tu es au courant si tu m'appelles._

- Effectivement. J'aimerais bien que tu sois chez Erina dans deux heures, avec elle si possible.

_- Normalement oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer des cours. Mais ça va faire tard... Tu ne peux pas venir avant ? Elle risque d'être fatiguée demain si la discussion s'éternise._

- Je m'arrangerai pour que ça dure le moins longtemps possible, déclara Yukki. On doit régler ce problème au plus vite.

- _Là, on est d'accord_, admit Sakura.

- Encore heureux... À tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'ancienne attrapeuse.

- C'était ça qui te gênait ?

- Oui... J'avais peur que tu le prennes vraiment mal. Masato m'a filé ça ce matin et j'ai hésité à t'en parler, mais Kiara m'a devancée.

- Apparemment, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'infos. Ça ne me rassure pas du tout... Ces vautours seraient bien capables d'enquêter sur ma sœur pour savoir qui elle est et où elle vit.

- Je pense que le mieux serait que tu en parles avec elle, Yuchan. Pour le peu que je connais d'elle, je doute qu'Erina se sépare de son mec.

- Moi aussi, ça m'étonnerait. Bon... Merci d'avoir gardé Kiara pendant ces huit jours.

- Mais de rien, cher ami ! Ta gamine est adorable, elle peut revenir quand elle veut !

Yukki sourit et prévint la fillette qu'il était temps de partir. Ils firent le trajet en silence jusqu'à l'appartement où Kiara fut ravie de retrouver Tetsu. D'abord surpris, le bassiste la serra ensuite dans ses bras avec un air amusé.

- Tu as l'air contente de me voir, on dirait.

- Oui monsieur Tetsu ! Quand est-ce qu'on va faire les magasins ?!

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et répondit qu'ils feraient les boutiques ensemble dès le samedi suivant. Satisfaite, Kiara accepta facilement d'aller se coucher ce soir-là, et Yukki put se rendre chez sa sœur.

Sakura était déjà assis dans le salon lorsqu'Erina le fit entrer. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence en déclarant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser des paparazzi lui dicter sa conduite.

- Ces idiots peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas une escort, poursuivit-elle. Et puis mon visage est trop flou sur l'image pour que je sois reconnue facilement. De toute façon, je m'en moque pas mal ! S'ils réussissent à obtenir une bonne photo de moi, tant pis. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de me promener dans la rue en lui tenant la main !

- Euh, Erina... Ça ne me gêne pas non plus de m'afficher en ta présence. Cela dit, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tes camarades les plus acharnées vont faire si elles l'apprennent ?

- Elles n'ont qu'à venir, tiens ! répliqua l'étudiante agacée. Qu'elles osent dire devant moi qu'elles voudraient bien être dans ton lit, et je leur referai le portrait comme tu avais l'intention de le faire en repérant ce type !

Yukki décida alors d'intervenir.

- Vous avez déjà été vus auparavant ?

- Oui et non. Yasunori m'attendait devant l'école un soir et il a arraché son appareil au journaliste. Heureusement, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis.

- Alors si je comprends bien, tu ne comptes pas te montrer plus discrète ?

- Certainement pas ! Je suis déjà habituée aux obsédées qui exigent presque que je te parle d'elles. Au pire, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Être insultée ? Ce ne sont pas des nymphos qui vont avoir raison de moi ! Donc oui, Oniichan, je **resterai** avec Yasunori !

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Après tout, c'est ta vie, pas la mienne ! Fais juste attention à ton comportement. Quant à toi, Sakura, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de ma sœur. Tu sais comment peuvent être les fans extrêmes.

- Ouais, acquiesça le batteur. Je te l'ai dit à Noël, non ? J'aime beaucoup Erina et je ne laisserai personne lui nuire.

- ... Merci, Yasunori, murmura la jeune fille rougissante.

Commençant à se sentir de trop, Yukki se leva.

- Maintenant que je connais votre décision, je vais pouvoir rentrer tranquille ! Mais encore une fois, méfiez-vous. Quoi que tu en dises, Erina, quelques-uns ou quelques-unes pourraient se révéler dangereux.

- Je sais, Oniichan. Va rejoindre Tetsuya maintenant, et salue Kiara pour moi.

- Ce sera fait.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nouveau chapitre, et première ellipse !**

* * *

><p>Suite à la sortie des deux albums qui se classèrent au sommet des ventes, le groupe donna une dizaine de concerts dans l'archipel. Déçue de ne pas voir son père autant qu'elle le voulait malgré ses vacances, Kiara assista finalement à la moitié du live final au Tôkyô Big Sight d'Odaiba. Installée dans les coulisses avec Yume, elle resta les yeux rivés sur Yukki et Tetsu qui lui souriaient entre les morceaux. Les cent mille spectateurs l'impressionnaient, et elle les écoutait chanter en répondant d'un signe de la main à son père et au bassiste. Quand vint la pause, elle se moqua de la tenue de Ken qui portait des chaussures montantes, un haut et un short à paillettes. Par contre, les vêtements orange et vert fluo de Tetsu ainsi que ses cheveux décolorés la laissèrent indifférente : elle s'était depuis longtemps habituée aux goûts particuliers du bassiste.<p>

Même si sa présence intriguait les techniciens se demandant qui était Kiara, le regard de Yume les dissuada de poser la moindre question. De toute façon, elle doutait qu'ils soient dupes à cause de sa ressemblance avec Yukki. Le manager du groupe le savait déjà, tout comme la relation qu'entretenaient les deux musiciens, et à part leur dire de se méfier, il n'avait pas formulé d'objections. Étant donné qu'il les avait surpris un jour en train de s'embrasser dans la pièce abritant les instruments, il leur était désormais impossible de nier.

À force de sortir faire les courses hebdomadaires ensemble le weekend, le batteur, son amie et sa fille finirent par être pris en photo. Yukki dut alors affronter les questions de certains journalistes parfois insistants voulant absolument savoir si la femme inconnue et l'enfant formaient sa famille. Le manager leur interdit finalement toute allusion à la vie privée du groupe et fit saisir les clichés qui terminèrent dans un incinérateur. De son côté, Kiara encore trop jeune pour être inquiétée n'eut à affronter aucun problème particulier. Tetsu se résolut pourtant à ne plus venir la chercher à l'école afin de préserver le secret de sa relation avec Yukki. Ils confièrent d'ailleurs Kiara à Yume et s'isolèrent un weekend entier dans le but de fêter leur première année ensemble.

La rentrée de septembre entraîna chez les élèves de l'école la découverte d'autres pays grâce aux échanges internationaux. Logés dans un bâtiment construit pendant l'été, les nouveaux arrivants prirent rapidement leurs marques, et l'Animagus entendit régulièrement dans les couloirs des compliments sur sa méthode d'enseignement. Il reçut néanmoins un choc en croisant deux filles en pleine discussion.

- Les cours du directeur sont bien, oui... Mais je le trouve trop strict par rapport au professeur Ishizuka.  
>- Ouais, t'as raison. Je me demande si son mariage sera passé quand on reviendra. Ça me fera bizarre de l'appeler "madame".<p>

_... Karin... Karin va se marier... ?_

Soulagé puisque la jeune femme allait bien et semblait avoir tourné la page, Yukki eut un sourire nostalgique. Ainsi, si jamais ils étaient amenés à se revoir, il n'y aurait aucune ambiguïté entre eux.

- Un problème, professeur Awaji ? demanda une des adolescentes.  
>- Non non, tout va bien ! répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.<p>

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Yukki sous sa forme de loup profitait de la main de Tetsu sur son dos, son odorat canin perçut un parfum floral venant du couloir. Il savait à qui l'odeur appartenait : pendant son cours de l'après-midi, une blonde n'avait cessé de le dévisager en buvant ses paroles. Faire comprendre à la demoiselle qu'il avait remarqué sa présence serait facile... Il reprit aussitôt forme humaine et sourit au bassiste.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour qu'on puisse vivre ensemble, soupira le leader. Si seulement les gens étaient plus ouverts...

Yukki l'attira contre lui, l'embrassa longuement puis lança aux filles qui les observaient :

- Miss Stone, miss Malefoy, je vous conseille de retourner dans la chambre qui vous a été attribuée.  
>- On ne peut vraiment pas te surprendre, fit Tetsu alors que les deux amies partaient en courant.<br>- Ça dépend des moments. Où en étions-nous ?  
>- Je pensais poursuivre à côté, loin des regards indésirables.<br>- Idée intéressante... Je vote pour.

* * *

><p>À l'exception d'une remise de récompense, rien de notable ne se produisit avant le concert du Nouvel An, où Kiara fut présente une nouvelle fois et put rester jusqu'à la fin. Heureusement que Kaito l'avait surveillée dans les coulisses puisque le groupe effectuait en hélicoptère une partie du trajet conduisant à la salle...<p>

Il était presque deux heures du matin quand la fête d'après-concert se termina. Fatiguée d'avoir veillé aussi tard, Kiara dormait dans les bras de son père avant même qu'ils partent du Big Sight.

- Je la mets au lit et j'arrive, murmura-t-il à Tetsu une fois à l'appartement.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes, mais le laps de temps fut suffisant pour que le bassiste, dont les cernes révélaient l'épuisement, se soit couché sans prendre la peine de se changer. Amusé, Yukki sourit faiblement et ne tarda pas à rejoindre son leader.

La période des fêtes passée, le groupe se lança à nouveau sur les rails étant donné que le huitième album devrait être finalisé pour le milieu de l'été. Le batteur n'oublia pas sa fille pour autant et continua à la déposer à l'arrêt de bus tous les jours. Heureuse, la fillette sauta presque de joie quand le jeune homme lui promit qu'il la conduirait directement à l'école le jour de son entrée en primaire.

Mars débutait lorsque Kiara appela son père un matin en lui disant de la suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.  
>- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai shooté dans Pocahontas sans faire exprès et elle a atterri sous mon lit, alors j'ai commencé à m'énerver parce que je ne pouvais pas l'attraper. Et là, euh... Elle est venue toute seule dans ma main. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.<p>

Désormais bien réveillé, Yukki s'accroupit de façon à observer l'enfant sous toutes les coutures.

- Je commençais à me dire que tu n'en étais pas une, puisqu'aucune manifestation n'avait eu lieu.  
>- De quoi tu parles, papa ? Je suis une quoi ?<br>- Le plus simple serait que je te montre.

Il récupéra sa baguette, retourna dans la chambre de sa fille et fit quelques gestes pour ranger les jouets éparpillés.

- ... Papa, tu es... un magicien ? souffla Kiara.  
>- La dénomination exacte est "sorcier". Concernant ta question, la réponse est oui.<p>

Quand Tetsu se leva une heure plus tard, le batteur expliquait encore tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde magique. Visiblement conquise, Kiara ne cessait de lui poser des questions auxquelles il s'efforçait de répondre de façon à ce qu'elle comprenne. La mention de balai volant fit apparaître des étoiles dans son regard.

- Ça existe ? Trop cool ! Je pourrai essayer quand, papa ?!  
>- Du calme ! Si tu en as vraiment envie, je t'emmènerai dans un magasin où quelques balais prévus pour les enfants sont disponibles à la vente. Mais avant tout, ma puce... J'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que je t'ai dit.<br>- Je n'ai même pas le droit d'en parler à maman ? insista Kiara qui imaginait mal dissimuler un secret à Yume qu'elle voyait à présent comme sa mère.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de son père.

- Au temps pour moi, il y a évidemment des exceptions. Nous étions dans la même classe, et c'est là-bas qu'elle a connu son mari.  
>- Masato-san est un sorcier aussi ? Mais vous êtes combien ?!<br>- Alors, parmi mes connaissances que tu as déjà rencontrées... Yume, Ueda, probablement leur fils, et moi. C'est tout.  
>- Oh, ça fait pas beaucoup... Et toi, monsieur Tetsu ?<br>- Non, je n'en suis pas un, déclara le bassiste appuyé contre la porte. Cela dit, ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir beaucoup de choses.  
>- Pourquoi je ne dois rien raconter ?<br>- Parce que le monde sorcier est dissimulé à presque tous les gens n'ayant pas de pouvoirs. J'ai pris des risques en le révélant à Tetsu et à mes amis.

Kiara se mit à réfléchir en se grattant la tête et demanda finalement :

- Alors je peux en parler à qui, papa ?  
>- Pas à tes camarades de classe et leurs parents, ni aux professeurs. Je pense qu'avec Tetsu, la famille de Yume et moi, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Erina, Ken, Hyde et Megumi savent simplement que je suis un sorcier.<br>- Et le monsieur super effrayant qui a embrassé tante Erina ? Il est au courant ?

Les deux musiciens échangèrent un regard.

- Je l'ignore... C'est préférable de se renseigner directement auprès d'Erina.  
>- D'accord. On peut manger maintenant ? Je veux aller voir les magasins de magie !<p>

Face à l'enthousiasme débordant de la petite fille, Yukki et Tetsu eurent du mal à retenir leur sérieux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Yukki lança soudain :

- Tet-chan, pourquoi tu ne nous accompagnerais pas ?

Surpris, le leader resta muet quelques instants.

- Les sans-pouvoirs ont la possibilité de s'y rendre ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr. Sinon, comment feraient les élèves sans leurs parents ?<br>- C'est-à-dire que je dois discuter du jeu de course avec Hyde. Il y aussi la remise de prix de NHK dans dix jours. Ensuite, j'aimerais bien travailler sur l'album, et...  
>- On est dimanche ! protesta Yukki.<br>- Je sais, mais...

Le batteur l'interrompit à nouveau.

- Allez, viens... Oublie le boulot et profite de découvrir des choses qui te sont encore inconnues. Et à notre retour, je te promets qu'on s'y mettra ensemble. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose en tête et il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

Tout en se disant qu'il se relâchait un peu trop depuis qu'il était avec Yukki, Tetsu s'inclina. Après tout, la perspective de faire les boutiques l'attirait, et il brûlait de curiosité quant à leur contenu. Il laissa Yukki modifier un peu son apparence et convint avec son musicien de se comporter comme s'ils n'étaient que des amis.

Ils atteignirent la rue commerçante par l'accès de Minato, et le regard de Kiara se porta vers la droite où se trouvaient le glacier et la confiserie. Elle se tourna immédiatement vers son père avec un sourire innocent.

- Papa, est-ce qu'on pourrait...  
>- Bien essayé. Je te rappelle que tu sors de table.<br>- Monsieur Tetsu, je peux avoir des bonbons ?  
>- Désolé, Kiara, mais je ne veux pas outrepasser les consignes de ton père.<br>- C'est pas juste, marmonna-t-elle en retenant des jurons.  
>- On verra tout à l'heure, reprit Yukki. Si la visite dure longtemps et si tu es sage, je changerai peut-être d'avis.<br>- Je suis toujours sage !

Tetsu ne put s'empêcher d'en douter et se mordit la lèvre afin de ne pas rire. Plus ils avançaient et plus Kiara repérait des éléments intéressants, au point de tenter à plusieurs reprises de fausser compagnie à son père.

- Ça suffit maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Reste à côté de moi ou tu seras privée de glaces pendant une semaine.  
>- Mrf... OK, j'ai compris...<p>

Ils passèrent successivement devant la banque, le magasin de chaudrons et la poste, puis Kiara aperçut deux yeux à travers une vitrine et tira sur la manche de Yukki.

- Je veux aller voir le chat !  
>- Si tu en as tellement envie, pourquoi pas.<p>

Le batteur n'avait pas vu de félin depuis la mort de Kuro un an et demi plus tôt, et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Mais bon, puisqu'entrer dans la boutique semblait intéresser sa fille, il pouvait bien surmonter son angoisse. Et puis, si Yume y travaillait, ce serait l'occasion de lui montrer que Kiara avait hérité de ses gènes.

La fille au comptoir l'informa que son amie venait de partir vers la librairie de l'autre côté de la rue. Yukki laissa donc Kiara évoluer un moment au milieu des animaux, puis il lui parla des balais volants, et l'enfant saisit à nouveau sa main. Une fois sur place, il salua Ueda qui partagea avec la petite fille ses connaissances étendues en matière de Quidditch. De son côté, Tetsu déjà informé des règles s'approcha d'une vitrine remplie d'instruments en cherchant à comprendre leur utilité. Yukki joua donc les informateurs à son tour, et après que le propriétaire des lieux eut offert à Kiara un balai dont la hauteur maximale depuis le sol était limitée à cinquante centimètres, le trio quitta les lieux en direction de la librairie.

- Si jamais certains titres te paraissent obscurs, n'hésite pas à demander des explications, signala Yukki à son voisin.  
>- Je n'y manquerai pas.<br>- Maman ! cria Kiara à la vue d'une silhouette familière près de la porte. Je suis trop contente de te voir ! Faut que je te dise, je suis une sorcière comme papa ! Tu as des livres que je pourrais lire ?

Pas vraiment étonnée, Yume se contenta d'un sourire.

- Y avait une chance sur deux avec ton ascendance ! Bon... Ceux d'ici sont trop compliqués pour toi. Mais si tu veux, y a dans le fond une catégorie de bouquins faite exprès pour les enfants. Un sur les règles du Quidditch en images, ça te branche ?  
>- Oh oui !<br>- Yuchan et Tetsuya, attendez-moi au comptoir si vous terminez avant nous.

D'un œil expert, Yukki sortit des étagères plusieurs livres sur la métamorphose qui lui serviraient pendant ses cours. Debout face au rayonnage voisin, Tetsu feuilletait un volume entièrement consacré à l'école de magie. Ledit livre rejoignit bientôt ceux que le batteur comptait acheter, et il patienta le temps que Yume et Kiara reviennent.

Leurs achats finis, la fillette obtint sa glace comme promis, et ils rentrèrent sans que Kiara occupée à réfléchir ait prononcé un seul mot.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Tetsu en venant la voir dans sa chambre.  
>- Est-ce que papa est fâché avec ses parents ?<p>

Le bassiste écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant l'enfant qui attendait une réponse franche. Il se mordilla la lèvre et déclara simplement que le mieux serait d'en parler directement avec l'intéressé.

- Non. Papa ne dira jamais rien si c'est vrai. Je veux que tu me racontes, toi.  
>- Très bien, soupira Tetsu. Alors oui, ils sont fâchés. Yukki n'a pas vu ses parents depuis plus de quinze ans. C'est parce que...<br>- Parce que la lettre de l'école de magie est arrivée et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que j'y aille, lança l'Animagus appuyé contre la porte. Et avant que tu me le demandes, ma puce : non, je ne me fâcherai pas avec toi. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert d'avoir été abandonné pour faire subir la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Si Yume ne m'avait pas tendu la main dès le premier jour de classe, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui.

Secouée, Kiara courut vers son père et referma ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle s'éloigna pour aller jouer l'esprit tranquille. Tetsu prit aussitôt sa place en entraînant Yukki dans le couloir, et ce dernier qui essayait de refouler ses larmes ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi j'ai encore mal après tout ce temps... ?  
>- Je suppose que c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, tu aimerais renouer le contact avec eux même s'il y a peu de chances que ça se produise. Tu n'es plus seul, Yukki... Oublie ceux dont le but est de te blesser, et écoute plutôt les personnes qui voient ce que tu vaux réellement. Tu es un batteur talentueux, un père exemplaire, et un ami d'une fidélité à toute épreuve. Je continue ?<br>- Oui...  
>- Je crois que ce qui plaît surtout aux gens, c'est ta gentillesse désintéressée. Tu te donnes à fond pour les autres en te faisant passer au second plan. À aucun moment tu n'as cherché à te venger malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé d'horrible. Tu as été insulté, frappé, torturé et même violé, mais jamais tu n'as pensé à faire payer leurs actes à tes agresseurs.<br>- Presque... Quand un autre élève a attaqué mon ex, j'ai eu envie de le tuer. Heureusement que Yume est intervenue.  
>- Je voulais dire pour toi-même, rectifia Tetsu. Si tout le monde était comme toi, la Terre se porterait beaucoup mieux.<br>- ... Tu me surestimes là, et pas qu'un peu, marmonna le batteur.  
>- Si ça te plaît d'y croire, je ne vais pas t'en détromper, soupira le leader déçu. Ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que je ferais bien ma vie avec toi si j'en ai la possibilité.<br>- Ne fais pas de projet à aussi long terme... On ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait.

Le bassiste hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

- C'est vrai. Mais tu es celui auprès duquel j'ai envie de me réveiller chaque matin, au moins pendant les prochaines années.  
>- Merci... Enfin, je te le répète, ne t'embarque pas là-dedans. Je peux aussi bien mourir demain en traversant la rue, que vivre à un âge avancé.<br>- Quoi qu'il en soit, acheva Tetsu, mon opinion sur toi n'est pas près de changer.

Bien installé entre les bras de son amant, Yukki murmura au bout d'un long silence :

- Tetsu, je... je t'aime.

Depuis le temps qu'il désirait entendre ces trois mots... En guise de réponse, Tetsu étreignit un peu plus Yukki et déclara sur le même ton :

- Moi aussi... Yukki-chan.

Ils s'embrassaient sur le canapé du salon lorsqu'une voix les interrompit.

- Papa, au lieu de faire des bisous à monsieur Tetsu, tu ne pourrais pas préparer à manger ?  
>- Et toi, tu ne pourrais pas m'appeler autrement ?<br>- Une fois que j'aurai trouvé, d'accord. En attendant, je commence à avoir faim.  
>- Comme tu veux, estomac sur pattes ! répondit son père. Si tu me disais ce qui te ferait plaisir ?<p>

La fillette se décida rapidement, et quand Tetsu posa l'assiette sur la table, elle exprima sa satisfaction en disant :

- Merci Daddy !  
>- ... Comment tu m'as appelé ? souffla le jeune homme.<br>- Daddy, pourquoi ?  
>- Et... en quel honneur ?<br>- Facile. Tu es un monsieur, du coup je ne peux pas t'appeler "maman". Et vu que "papa" est déjà pris, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de choix. En plus, tu es l'amoureux de papa. À partir de maintenant, je t'appellerai donc Daddy. C'est toujours mieux que "monsieur Tetsu".

Rendu muet par la stupéfaction, Tetsu se pencha, souleva l'enfant de sa chaise, la serra contre lui et bredouilla des remerciements en cachant ses yeux humides. Mais les deux Awaji n'étaient pas dupes, et Yukki tendit un mouchoir à son amant avec un sourire en coin. De son côté, Kiara s'abstint pour une fois de tout commentaire moqueur.

* * *

><p><em>Deux ans et demi plus tard (septembre 2028)<em>

- Kiara, dépêche-toi de te préparer ou on va être en retard à l'école !  
>- Oui papa !<p>

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit peu après, laissant apparaître la petite fille en train d'enfiler son uniforme. Elle saisit ensuite son bentô et se tourna vers Yukki. Le batteur l'observa sous toutes les coutures, lui donna un coup de peigne et vérifia que toutes les fournitures requises se trouvaient bien dans le sac.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller !

Pendant le trajet en métro, Kiara posa une multitude de questions dont la plupart étaient en rapport avec Tetsu. Avec la pause du groupe décidée par les quatre amis l'année précédente au profit de leurs carrières solo, le bassiste ne vivait plus constamment avec eux. Yukki et lui continuaient à se voir régulièrement, mais la présence du leader survolté manquait à la fillette. Dire qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une semaine entière sur tout le mois d'août... Heureusement, la rentrée de septembre était enfin là, et ses camarades les plus proches sauraient lui redonner le sourire.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Donner mon cours du matin, aller au studio pour terminer les enregistrements, et commencer le mixage avec l'ingénieur du son. J'en aurai pour une partie de l'après-midi.<br>- N'oublie quand même pas de venir me chercher !  
>- Mais non, dit Yukki d'un ton rassurant. Est-ce que tu as envie de dormir chez ta tante le weekend prochain ? Elle aimerait bien que tu lui rendes visite.<br>- Oncle Yasunori sera là ?

La petite voix craintive de sa fille tira un rire à Yukki. Même si elle s'était habituée à la personnalité du batteur, l'avoir vu entrer un jour dans une colère noire à cause d'un journaliste trop insistant faisait qu'il l'effrayait un peu. Erina et lui s'étaient d'ailleurs séparés pendant plus de deux ans principalement pour cette raison, la jeune fille ne supportant plus d'être suivie en permanence. Mais se croiser un soir pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs courses chacun de leur côté les avait réunis à nouveau. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Yukki était plutôt content que le couple soit à présent en ménage. Erina avait terminé ses études et ne risquait donc plus d'être harcelée par ses camarades.

- Oui, répondit-il ensuite à sa fille, samedi au moins puisqu'il compte t'emmener à Disneyland. Je suppose que tu es d'accord ?  
>- Évidemment, je serais idiote de refuser !<br>- Il ne t'en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour changer d'avis.  
>- Je sais, je suis faible quand il est question de Disney, répliqua Kiara en affichant une mine boudeuse.<p>

En quittant la rame, elle saisit la main de son père et tira la langue à un homme qui la fixait depuis quelques minutes.

- La prochaine fois, monsieur, sois plus discret ! lança-t-elle.  
>- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, ma puce, intervint Yukki en l'entraînant vers l'escalator. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fermeture des portes de l'école.<br>- Les paparazzi ne doivent pas avoir grand-chose à raconter s'ils essayent toujours me prendre en photo, grommela Kiara. Comme si tu préférais me garder cachée pour que personne ne sache que je suis ta fille ! Ils n'ont qu'à aller voir Hyde et Hiroki !

Une fois hors du métro, Yukki demanda :

- Je sais qu'on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais tu sais ce que tu veux pour tes neuf ans ?  
>- J'aimerais bien un grand repas avec Daddy, maman, Hyde et leurs familles, Ken, tante Erina et oncle Yasunori... Tout le monde en fait. Tu crois que c'est possible, papa ?<br>- Ça devrait, oui... Je ne pense pas que Yume refusera de nous accueillir, elle est la seule à avoir un jardin. Ça te permettra de revoir Jinta et Rin.

Le visage de Kiara s'éclaira d'un seul coup.

- C'est vrai que Jinta va au jardin d'enfants maintenant ?  
>- Oui, et Rin rend ses parents fous depuis qu'elle sait bien marcher.<br>- Un an et demi, c'est pas le meilleur âge ! observa l'enfant alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'établissement.  
>- <em>Good morning, Awaji-san<em> ! dit l'institutrice faisant entrer les élèves.  
>- <em>Good morning<em>.  
>- <em>Are you ready, Kiara<em> ?  
>- <em>Yes, Madam <em>! Papa, on se retrouve à l'arrêt de bus vers seize heures ?  
>- Comme d'habitude, oui.<br>- Alors bonne journée, et travaille bien !

En descendant du véhicule à l'heure dite, Kiara eut un énorme sourire. La raison : la présence de l'homme debout à côté de son père était totalement inattendue, et la petite fille se précipita vers lui.

- Tetsuya ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Soulagé qu'elle évite de prononcer son vrai surnom alors que n'importe qui pouvait les entendre, le leader lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Serais-tu contente de me retrouver ?  
>- D'après toi ? Vivement que mon anniversaire arrive, trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Ken et Hyde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>- J'ai besoin d'un studio disponible à volonté pour écouter et modifier des maquettes, donc Yukki m'a proposé de venir chez vous.  
>- C'est vrai ? Trop bien !<p>

Kiara n'était évidemment pas dupe : bien qu'elle sache que ses deux pères songeraient au travail avant tout, elle se doutait qu'ils dormiraient ensemble. Yukki commença par l'aider dans ses devoirs, la fit manger avant eux et l'autorisa à jouer jusqu'à ce que l'heure de se coucher arrive. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle protesta pour la forme et ne céda que lorsque Tetsu annonça qu'en cas de non-obéissance, il annulerait ses visites pour un bon moment.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Restés seuls, les deux musiciens échangèrent un sourire, puis s'enfermèrent dans le studio d'où ils ne sortirent que tard dans la nuit. Épuisés à cause du travail fourni, ils passèrent seulement quelques minutes à discuter de sujets personnels. Une idée germa dans l'esprit du bassiste à mesure qu'ils parlaient, mais Yukki s'était endormi quand il décida enfin de lui en faire part.

_Tant pis, ça attendra... Je ne suis pas pressé de toute façon_, se dit-il en éteignant la lumière.

Il en eut l'occasion deux mois plus tard à l'anniversaire de Kiara. Debout à côté du barbecue, il attendait son tour pour être servi sans quitter Yukki et sa fille du regard. Une seule chose, et pas des moindres, le faisait hésiter sur sa proposition : il craignait que le batteur refuse tout net par peur de décevoir.

- Tu as l'air à des années-lumière d'ici, observa Hyde en s'approchant. Quelque chose s'est passé avec Yukki ?  
>- Non non, tout va bien. C'est juste que...<p>

Tetsu expliqua au chanteur ce qui le travaillait, et le visage du plus petit s'éclaira progressivement d'un sourire.

- Tu sais quoi, Tet-chan ? Je les connais moi aussi à force d'être allé régulièrement chez eux quand on vivait encore là-bas, et je suis d'accord : les inquiétudes de Yukki, s'il en a, seront sans fondement. Alors ne l'écoute pas et suis ton envie ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de ça, ce qui prouve qu'entre vous c'est vraiment sérieux.  
>- Tu n'en as pas idée, murmura le bassiste. Je suis incapable d'imaginer ma vie sans lui.<p>

Hyde se mit aussitôt à rire.

- Ça, mon grand, je crois qu'on l'a tous remarqué ! Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu le regardes pour se rendre compte de tes sentiments envers lui.  
>- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu rapide venant de moi ? demanda soudain le leader.<p>

Surpris, Hyde fixa son ami à présent plus qu'anxieux. C'était digne de Tetsu, ça... Il ignorait depuis toujours l'opinion des gens sur son style vestimentaire, mais dès qu'il était question de ce que sa relation du moment pensait de lui, alors là... Il en devenait angoissé.

- Pas du tout, répliqua calmement le chanteur. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus de quatre ans, il n'y a eu que des disputes sans grandes conséquences entre vous, donc je pense que ta décision est la bonne. Et puis tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire, non ? Prends-lui un billet de train, il comprendra tout de suite ce que tu as en tête.  
>- D'accord, je suivrai ton conseil. On rejoint les autres ?<br>- Si tu veux. Je n'ai pas encore déposé le cadeau de Kiara.

Une fois le paquet sur la table du salon, Hyde s'empara d'une assiette et rejoignit Sakura qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. De son côté, Yukki s'efforçait de ne pas se moquer du guitariste qui essayait d'amuser Jinta et Rin. Si le petit garçon s'esclaffait à cause des grimaces, sa sœur trop jeune semblait se demander ce que Ken faisait.

- T'as l'intention de traumatiser mes enfants à vie ? voulut savoir Yume en train de remplir les verres sous le chapiteau.  
>- Euh, non... Je leur offrais un moyen de distraction.<br>- Arrête, Ken, tu t'enfonces, fit remarquer Kiara, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire collectif.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur les projets musicaux de chacun : Sakura et Ken ayant fondé un groupe en commun planchaient sur un mini-album, Yukki avait sorti le premier avec son groupe un mois plus tôt, Tetsu achevait le sien en solo, et celui de Hyde remontait au printemps précédent. Le chanteur prévoyait d'élargir ses compétences en incarnant un vampire dans un film prévu pour l'année suivante. L'Arc~en~Ciel reviendrait ensuite sur le devant de la scène lors d'une série de concerts répartis entre juin et juillet. Leur neuvième album, quant à lui, sortirait à une date indéterminée.

À la nuit tombée, Yume et Ueda mirent leurs enfants au lit, et Kiara put enfin ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle se retrouva bientôt face à des peluches et des figurines, quelques livres sur les animaux, un DVD de concert et plusieurs boîtes de chocolats.

- On peut dire que tu as été gâtée ! s'exclama Hyde avec un sourire.  
>- Effectivement, bredouilla la petite fille. Alors merci beaucoup tout le monde... Je n'en espérais pas tant.<p>

Voulant récupérer leur fils chez ses grands-parents maternels, Megumi et Hyde furent les premiers à partir. Erina, Sakura et Ken les suivirent peu après en direction du sud-est de Shinjuku où le batteur et l'apprentie mangaka avaient leur appartement, ne laissant que Kiara et ses deux pères qui dînèrent sur place avant de s'en aller à leur tour. Lorsque sa fille fut couchée, Yukki tenta de savoir quel était le conseil que Hyde avait suggéré à Tetsu, mais le bassiste ne céda pas et il dut contenir sa frustration pendant près de trois semaines.

Le vendredi de son anniversaire, le leader arriva à l'improviste en affichant un large sourire. Un peu étonné de son avance, Yukki le salua avec une légère réserve et lui demanda s'il avait un problème.

- Oh non, pas du tout ! Je voulais juste venir plus tôt puisque c'est un jour spécial.  
>- Ah... Eh bien, merci beaucoup !<br>- Donc, en attendant l'heure de récupérer Kiara à l'arrêt de bus, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te donner.

Curieux, le batteur fixa au début l'enveloppe en fronçant les sourcils. Il la laissa ensuite tomber en réalisant ce qu'elle contenait.

- Deux aller-retours pour Kiara et moi à Ôsaka pendant la période des fêtes ? Mais... pourquoi ?  
>- Hyde m'a donné l'idée, expliqua Tetsu, et je l'ai trouvée excellente. Comme il l'a dit, je suis avec toi depuis plus de quatre ans, et j'ai envie de rendre notre relation un peu plus officielle. Mes parents savent que je te fréquente et ils sont impatients de te voir, alors j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans le sud à Noël. Je veux te présenter à ma famille, et par la même occasion leur faire rencontrer Kiara. En plus, on n'a trente ans qu'une seule fois !<br>- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, marmonna l'Animagus pas vraiment enthousiaste.

Le bassiste soupira en comprenant ce qui ennuyait son musicien.

- Tu as peur qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas, c'est ça ?  
>- En partie, oui. Et les décevoir aussi.<br>- Allez, cesse de t'inquiéter. S'ils ne t'acceptent pas comme tu es, tant pis. Je serais triste, évidemment, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je te quitterais.  
>- ... Merci, Tet-chan, souffla Yukki en se frottant les yeux. C'est d'accord... Tu ne seras pas seul dans le Shinkansen cette année.<p>

La veille du départ, Kiara ressemblait à de la dynamite. Incapable de se décider concernant les objets à emporter, elle ne cessait de faire le trajet entre sa chambre et le salon.

- Ma puce, je sais que tu es ravie avec le voyage, mais est-ce que tu pourrais t'asseoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? supplia presque son père. Tu commences à me donner sérieusement le tournis.  
>- Désolée papa, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que je cherche quels livres emmener pour ne pas m'ennuyer dans le train.<br>- Ceux que Yume t'a prêté sont déjà finis ?  
>- Quasiment, oui.<br>- Pioche dans tes films préférés alors, tu utiliseras mon ordinateur pour le visionnage.  
>- Super, merci ! s'exclama l'enfant avant de disparaître. Au fait, questionna-t-elle peu après, Daddy dort ici ce soir ?<br>- Non, il nous rejoindra à la gare. Il a le même problème que toi au niveau vestimentaire.

Kiara éclata de rire en imaginant le bassiste indécis au milieu de piles d'habits colorés, puis elle ferma le cadenas de sa valise et s'installa à côté de son père devant la télévision.

Il était près de midi le lendemain lorsque le taxi s'arrêta face à la maison où vivaient les parents de Tetsu. D'abord hésitant, Yukki fut poussé dans le dos par sa fille pendant que le bassiste sonnait à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme sauta au cou du leader et sourit aux deux Awaji. Sa ressemblance avec Tetsu ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité.

- Entrez, ne restez pas dehors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous vous attendions pour le déjeuner. Tetsuya, montre sa chambre à cette petite pour qu'elle s'y installe, puis rejoignez-nous.  
>- Je sais de qui tu as hérité ton côté survolté, fit remarquer Yukki quand la mère de son amant eut disparu et que Kiara ait commencé à défaire sa valise.<br>- Et encore, répliqua le bassiste avec un sourire, tu n'as pas vu mon père et ma nièce.

L'Animagus se demanda alors s'il devait s'en réjouir, puis Tetsu l'entraîna vers la pièce qu'il occupait habituellement. Ils profitaient d'être seuls pour s'embrasser lorsque quelques coups légers furent donnés contre la porte.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais on devrait y aller. Tes parents ne vont pas attendre une éternité, Daddy.

Le trio alla retrouver les propriétaires des lieux qui souhaitaient absolument connaître Yukki et sa fille. Dès qu'il aperçut le batteur, le père de Tetsu se leva pour le saluer chaleureusement.

- Soyez le bienvenu, Yukihiro-san. Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ?  
>- Awaji Kiara, monsieur. Enchantée !<br>- Moi de même, mais appelle-moi plutôt Junichi. Ton père et toi faites un peu partie de la famille après tout.

Yukki et sa fille s'inclinèrent aussitôt, s'attirant un regard approbateur du maître de maison qui leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

- Nobuko, apporte deux Coca, s'il te plaît !  
>- Tout de suite !<br>- Seira et Saki vont bien ? questionna Tetsu en s'asseyant à la grande table du salon.  
>- Oui, Saki ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Quant à Seira, eh bien... Elle semble avoir quelques soucis avec Nami.<p>

Le bassiste fronça les sourcils.

- De quel genre ?  
>- Si j'ai bien compris quand elle a téléphoné avant-hier, expliqua sa mère en arrivant de la cuisine, Nami s'est beaucoup renfermée ces derniers mois. Son institutrice a prévenu Seira que les autres enfants la rejettent depuis quelque temps, sous prétexte qu'elle est "devenue bizarre". Une fille a également dit que Nami l'effraie à cause de choses étranges se produisant autour d'elle.<p>

Yukki et Tetsu échangèrent immédiatement un regard. Ils pensaient à la même chose, mais comment l'expliquer à la famille du leader ? De son côté, Kiara qui se doutait de la nature du problème concernant la nièce de Tetsu tendit la main en direction de la table, et son verre auparavant hors de portée se déplaça de quelques centimètres.

Les parents du bassiste bondirent aussitôt en dévisageant la fillette qui buvait comme si de rien n'était.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?  
>- ... Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Nobuko stupéfaite.<p>

Le leader choisit alors d'intervenir.

- Maman, papa... Il y a un élément important concernant Yukihiro et sa fille dont je ne vous ai encore pas parlé.

Le récit de leur fils achevé, Junichi et Nobuko se regardèrent plusieurs minutes sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, la mère de Tetsu déclara que les choses iraient mieux maintenant qu'ils savaient. Si les parents de Nami acceptaient bien la particularité de la fillette, ce dont Tetsu ne doutait heureusement pas.

- Quand elle aura onze ans, ajouta Yukki, elle aura la possibilité d'aller à l'école de magie comme je l'ai fait, et comme ma fille le fera. Évidemment, Seira-san décidera de ce qui lui paraît être la meilleure solution pour Nami.

Dès que Seira et sa famille entrèrent dans la maison quelques heures plus tard, la nièce de Tetsu se précipita dans les bras de son oncle tandis que ses parents saluaient Nobuko et Junichi. Kiara invita sa cousine à venir profiter de la neige du jardin, et Yukki recommença ses explications.

- Je vois... Selon vous, Yukihiro-san, que devrions-nous faire ? demanda Renji Ichihara.  
>- La décision finale vous revient à tous les trois, répondit le batteur. Je peux simplement vous dire que Nami n'aura plus besoin de cacher sa particularité en intégrant Mahoutokoro, et que nous veillerons sur elle en permanence. Elle pourra venir le weekend chez Tetsu ou chez moi si elle le souhaite.<p>

Seira acquiesça pensivement. Nami avait toujours adoré son oncle, qu'elle soit plus proche de lui l'enchanterait. La seule réserve de la jeune mère : ne plus voir sa fille aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Mais cela avait moins d'importance que le bien-être de l'enfant.

- Très bien, Yukihiro-san, merci pour votre franchise. Nous en discuterons avec Nami, même si je sais d'avance quelle sera sa réponse.  
>- Parfait ! lança Junichi. À présent, que diriez-vous de passer à table ? Un excellent repas nous attend !<p>

Saki, Renji, Seira et les deux amants hochèrent simultanément la tête, puis Yukki se dirigea vers le jardin et appela les filles qui jouaient toujours.

L'après-midi, Tetsu et Yukki emmenèrent les enfants au grand aquarium d'Ôsaka, réputé mondialement pour sa taille. Ravie d'être entourée d'autant d'espèces animales, Kiara ne cessait d'entraîner sa cousine dans son sillage. De son côté, Nami retrouvait progressivement le sourire, et le batteur fut convaincu que sa fille expliquerait sa particularité à la nièce du bassiste dès qu'elles seraient seules. Il croisa ensuite le regard de son amant qui observait les filles d'un air triste.

- Ça ne va pas, Tetsu ?  
>- Si si, je me rappelais juste quelques souvenirs de l'époque du collège. Si tu savais le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour convaincre Ken de venir ici ! J'ai réussi à le décider seulement parce qu'une fille qui lui plaisait avait accepté de nous suivre.<br>- Et il a réussi à conclure ? demanda l'Animagus avec un sourire.  
>- Trois jours après, il l'embrassait dans un coin de la cour hors de la vue des surveillants.<p>

Malgré l'explication valable, Yukki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. Il était quasiment persuadé que le bassiste lui cachait la véritable raison de sa minute d'absence, mais utiliser la Légilimancie était au-dessus de ses forces. Il préférait croire que Tetsu finirait par lui parler. Le reste du séjour fut constitué de sorties, dont une au parc Universal qui enchanta Kiara et Nami, puis le bassiste et les deux Awaji rentrèrent à Tôkyô en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.

À l'exception du Shibuya Seven Days dont les billets furent vendus en quelques minutes à peine, aucun fait important ne se produisit du côté du groupe cette année-là. Après les live de juin et juillet, Seira et Nami passèrent dix jours dans la capitale et repartirent en emmenant Kiara pendant deux semaines. La fillette fêta ses dix ans au parc Disneyland avec sa famille, auquels s'étaient joints Hyde et Hiroki. Le chanteur, sa version miniature et la jeune sorcière se précipitèrent sur un stand de barbe à papa dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, faisant sourire Yukki et Tetsu. Les friandises terminées, le bassiste accepta d'accompagner les enfants à l'attraction des poupées chantantes, tandis que les deux autres patientaient devant le _Troubadour Tavern_ en dévorant des glaces.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Hyde en remarquant que son ami ne prononçait pas le moindre mot.  
>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, ça m'ennuie... Ça ne lui arrive qu'en présence d'enfants, et je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour lui. Il a eu un comportement étrange pendant nos vacances à Ôsaka en décembre. Si seulement il s'ouvrait un peu plus...<br>- Hum... Tu lui as parlé de tes craintes ?

Yukki secoua la tête.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Tu connais Tetsu... Quand ça concerne un truc qui le mine vraiment, il est encore plus buté que toi, et c'est pas peu dire ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'il se confie, tu sais...

Hyde garda le silence tandis que les pièces du puzzle dont il disposait s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Des enfants, hein... Il connaissait Tetsu depuis longtemps et soupçonnait la raison de son malaise. Cela dit, il ne pouvait pas le raconter à Yukki, le batteur se sentirait coupable de la tristesse de son amant... Et ça, c'était hors de question.

- Je ne vois pas quoi te dire, Yukki, avoua le chanteur en terminant son sundae. Mais même s'il lui faut énormément de temps, Tet-chan finira par te dire ce qui le ronge. Tu peux aussi sous-entendre que tu as compris qu'il te cache des choses. Il t'aime plus que tout... Et que tu souffres à cause de lui le ferait peut-être réagir.  
>- Pourquoi pas, oui... Ça ne me coûtera rien d'essayer.<br>- Bon, et sinon ! enchaîna Hyde pour changer de sujet. Tu emmènes Kiara dans tes bagages pour notre concert à Baltimore ?  
>- Évidemment, elle sera en vacances. Megumi et Hiroki t'accompagnent ?<p>

Le chanteur fit un signe de dénégation.

- Pas sûr. Elle trouve que le petit est encore trop jeune pour un voyage pareil sur si peu de temps, et il faudra bien que quelqu'un le garde pendant les trois jours. Je sais qu'elle aimerait bien qu'on passe du temps en famille, alors dès que le tournage de _Kagen no Tsuki_ et l'album seront achevés, je pense qu'on partira loin de toute agitation pendant une semaine.  
>- Si ça peut vous faire du bien, n'hésite pas et fonce, approuva Yukki.<p>

Un bruit de course les interrompit, et quelques secondes plus tard Hiroki se jeta sur son père en affichant un large sourire.

- Dois-je comprendre que ça t'a plu ?  
>- Oui ! Les poupées c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais elles chantent bien, et puis c'était chouette aussi d'être avec Kiara et oncle Tetsu !<br>- Heureux de l'entendre, fit le leader dont la main ébouriffait les cheveux du garçon.  
>- Kiara, on fait encore quelques boutiques avant de changer de zone ? questionna Yukki.<br>- J'aimerais bien aller au _Pleasure Island Candies_, papa... Ils vendent du chocolat, des cookies et des bonbons.

Amusé, Tetsu vit les deux Takarai implorer le batteur du regard, et Yukki finit par céder.

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! Mais c'est bien parce que tu fêtes ton anniversaire ! Pendant ce temps-là, j'irai au _Baby Mine_ avec Tetsu pour voir si une peluche conviendrait à Rin.  
>- Merci papaYukki/Yukihiro-san !  
>- Mais oui, c'est ça... En route les enfants !<p>

Leurs achats terminés, Yukki se chargea de rétrécir les sacs afin de profiter au maximum des attractions que les plus jeunes voulaient voir. Dans le _Splash Mountain_, Hiroki ne cessait de tirer la manche de son père pour lui montrer chaque animal qu'il trouvait amusant.

- Regarde, papa, un crocrodile !

Son erreur tira un petit rire à Kiara installée derrière lui, et Hiroki se retourna en lui passant la langue.

- Hiroki, j'ai dit pas de grimaces.  
>- T'en fais pas, Hyde, je ne suis pas vexée. Hiro est juste un petit garçon de huit ans à peine.<br>- Qui tu traites de petit ?! s'exclama son ami qui ne supportait pas les remarques sur sa taille. Un jour, j'serai plus grand que toi, na !  
>- J'attends de voir...<br>- Kiara, ça suffit, dit calmement Yukki. Tu règleras tes comptes avec Hiroki plus tard.  
>- Désolée papa.<p>

En rebroussant chemin, ils firent le tour la croisière scénique du _Mark Twain Riverboat_, se dirigèrent ensuite vers le _Jungle Cruise_, et leur journée s'acheva sur _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

- Une dernière chose, ma puce ?  
>- Oui, mais ça nous ferait faire un détour... Il y a des objets de la savane et des jungles africaines au <em>Safari Trading Company<em>, j'ai envie d'aller voir ce qu'ils proposent !  
>- Ça ira, ce n'est pas très loin.<p>

Réconciliés à la sortie, Hiroki et Kiara entamèrent un débat sur le meilleur personnage du film qu'ils avaient vu récemment : si l'aînée préférait de loin Jack Sparrow qu'elle jugeait "trop cool", le choix de son ami allait plutôt au capitaine Barbossa.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est le méchant !  
>- Méchant, peut-être, mais comique avec son singe et sa bande de bras cassés !<br>- Hum, ouais... T'as pas tort.  
>- Hiroki, dis au revoir à Kiara.<br>- À la prochaine, grande perche ! lança le garçon.  
>- HIROKI ! Elle a beau avoir commencé, ce n'est pas en entrant dans son jeu que tu auras le dernier mot ! Maintenant, tu t'excuses ! ordonna son père.<br>- Toi aussi, Kiara, ajouta Yukki sur le même ton.

Resté en retrait, Tetsu bénit les passants qui continuaient leur route malgré le tapage. Si jamais l'un d'eux s'arrêtait et les reconnaissait, ils ne rentreraient pas chez eux de sitôt. De leur côté, les enfants se contentèrent de marmonner un vague pardon, suite à quoi le batteur pressa légèrement l'épaule de Kiara.

- Ouais, j'ai compris, bougonna-t-elle en donnant à Hiroki les cookies qui auraient normalement dû lui revenir.  
>- Affront réparé, capitaine ! fit l'enfant en retour.<br>- Mrf... Disparais de ma vue, Hiro !  
>- Allez, à bientôt, conclut le chanteur qui prenait un métro différent avec son fils.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**Nouveau voyage aux États-Unis, et pas mal de censuré !**

* * *

><p>Installé entre Tetsu endormi et Kiara échangeant des grimaces avec Ken assis à côté du hublot, Yukki devait régulièrement rappeler au guitariste qu'il avait bien assez à faire niveau surveillance et qu'il ne souhaitait pas materner un enfant supplémentaire. Faussement vexé, le musicien se leva soudain, attrapa la fillette et l'installa sur le siège de Hyde parti aux toilettes.<p>

- Où est-ce que je m'assois maintenant ? demanda le chanteur à son retour.

- À côté du rabat-joie, tu seras très bien !

- Je ne..., commença Yukki.

- Dis oui, papa !

Hésitant, le batteur finit par céder lorsque son voisin de gauche intervint à son tour.

- Lâche un peu de lest, Yukki. Il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle quand on voudra être seuls.

- Justement, que ce soit Ken le responsable m'inquiète, répliqua l'Animagus. Ces deux-là ensemble sont capables de tout.

- N'importe quoi ! protesta Kiara. Ken, il est mature !

Yukki resta muet tandis que Tetsu étouffait un rire.

- ... On ne doit pas parler du même Ken.

- T'es méchant, dit Kiara en croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

- Ne sois pas médisante, fit le bassiste. C'est vrai que parfois, on peut se demander qui est le plus jeune entre vous deux.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Finalement, Hyde proposa :

- Si ça te contrarie vraiment, Yukki, elle pourra dormir avec moi.

- Quoi, on ne sera pas dans la même chambre ? questionna le guitariste.

- Non merci, je ne tiens pas à subir encore tes ronflements.

Les sourcils froncés, Ken rétorqua :

- Aucune de mes conquêtes ne s'est jamais plainte !

- Tu oublies que l'argument entre tes jambes ne fonctionne pas chez moi, dit le petit chanteur en s'étirant.

Tetsu se mit à rire franchement à la mine étonnée de Kiara qui ne saisissait évidemment pas le sous-entendu.

- Papa, il veut dire quoi Hyde ?

Yukki se contenta de répondre :

- C'est une histoire de grands. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Frustrée, la fillette se tourna vers son voisin.

- Ken, c'est quoi ton "argument entre tes jambes" ?

- ... Demande à ton père, marmonna le musicien concentré sur l'extérieur.

- Il a refusé de parler, alors c'est toi qui vas m'expliquer ce que c'est ce truc-là !

- Comment ça, "ce truc-là" ?! s'étrangla Ken.

- Bon courage, ricana Tetsu depuis sa place.

Prenant le guitariste en pitié, Hyde s'exclama :

- Regarde, Kiara, _Pirates des Caraïbes_ est disponible dans le menu des films ! Ça t'intéresse ?

- Mh... D'accord ! Ken, tu peux t'asseoir ailleurs ?

Soulagé que l'enfant ait oublié ses interrogations, le musicien ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre les deux autres encore hilares.

À leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Kiara déposa donc sa valise dans la chambre qu'occuperait Hyde. Elle demanda ensuite à aller au Convention Center avec une des interprètes puisque assister à la séance photos, à la conférence de presse du groupe et aux répétitions ne l'intéressait pas. D'abord réticent, Yukki accepta finalement de la laisser s'amuser jusqu'au soir, où elle rejoindrait les coulisses de la salle pour le concert. Tetsu et la jeune femme avaient tout de même dû unir leurs efforts pour que le batteur change d'avis.

Habituée à voir des cosplay depuis qu'elle allait à Harajuku le weekend, la fillette reconnut un bon nombre de personnages issus principalement de _Naruto_ et _One Piece_. Tous ne se valaient pas, évidemment, mais Kiara loua le mérite de ceux ayant fait le costume eux-mêmes.

En parcourant une rangée réservée à la musique, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à un groupe de filles en train de s'extasier devant des affiches de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Remarquant son air moqueur, l'une des adolescentes l'apostropha.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, la naine ?

- Je trouve juste marrant que tu baves presque en matant mon père, c'est tout.

- ... Comment ça, ton _père_ ?!

L'interprète lui donna un coup de coude, mais le mal était fait.

- C'est une blague ? T'es la fille de qui ? Pas de Hyde déjà, on sait qu'il a un fils !

- Je m'appelle Awaji Kiara.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Encore une qui veut se rendre intéressante !

- Hé, attends ! s'exclama une autre fille qui tenait un poster. Elle dit peut-être vrai, Yukihiro et elle ont la même tête !

Les lycéennes se tournèrent aussitôt vers la fillette dans le but d'obtenir des explications, mais l'accompagnatrice de Kiara l'avait déjà entraînée dans la foule.

- Mieux vaut éviter de raconter à Yukihiro-san ce qui vient de se passer, dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Je doute qu'il apprécie ton manque de discrétion.

- Désolée, Juri-san... C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me retenir face à ce genre de réaction démesurée. Mon père et les autres ne sont pas des bouts de viande !

Sa mine contrite dérida l'interprète qui ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas grave. Allons plutôt voir du côté des figurines et des livres, tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur.

Plus tard, alors que le hall commençait à se vider, Kiara chargée d'un grand sac rempli de mangas montra au vigile gardant l'entrée des artistes le pass qu'elle portait autour du cou. Précédée de l'interprète, elle déposa son fardeau dans la loge du groupe qu'elle encouragea, puis suivit le mouvement quand l'heure du concert fut proche.

- Tetsuya, pourquoi t'es pas habillé pareil que d'habitude ? voulut-elle savoir.

- C'est une convention, et aussi la première fois qu'on joue ici, j'ai préféré une tenue plus sobre.

- Hum... Je trouve que tu es quand même mieux avec des vêtements colorés, et pas en pantalon et veste noirs avec un T-shirt rose !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours ! affirma le bassiste pour la rassurer.

- Tetsuya-san, c'est le moment d'y aller, prévint un technicien en s'approchant.

- Merci. Allez, vous quatre, c'est parti ! dit-il à Hyde, Ken, Yukki et au claviériste.

Les fans se mirent à crier dès leur apparition, et à part un souci de guitare du côté de Ken, aucun incident ne fut à déplorer. Néanmoins, Tetsu toujours stressé par le moindre accroc ne parvint à se détendre qu'une fois assis dans la loge après le live. Hyde, Ken et Yukki, quant à eux, préférèrent fumer sous le regard réprobateur de Kiara. Le batteur lui demanda ensuite si sa promenade s'était bien passée, et elle montra fièrement le sac débordant de livres.

- J'ai acheté les _Détective Conan_ du tome 1 au tome 30. Quand le vendeur a vu que je voulais tout le lot du stand, il m'a offert un quart du prix en me disant que j'étais sa meilleure cliente du weekend.

- Les avoir en version originale ne te suffisait pas ? demanda Hyde.

- Non ! Comme ça, je pourrai comparer les traductions et travailler mon anglais.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, elle fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que le chanteur se soit couché, puis elle se releva, saisit quelques livres et gagna la salle de bain pour les dévorer tranquillement. Lorsque Hyde se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il découvrit la fillette assoupie sur le carrelage, ses acquisitions éparpillées autour d'elle. À la fois amusé et perplexe, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la déposa dans le lit sans qu'elle ait ouvert les yeux. Une fois le désordre rangé, il s'accorda une cigarette sur le balcon, puis retourna s'allonger avec un soupir. Tel père, telle fille... Il ne serait pas étonné si Kiara devenait une otaku à l'adolescence.

Dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient, le leader et son musicien avaient eux aussi veillé une partie de la nuit. Pour le moment bien calé entre les bras du batteur, Tetsu semblait être parti très loin.

- À quoi tu penses ? lui demanda finalement Yukki.

- Aux moments marquants d'avant et après ton arrivée.

Cela lui paraissait si lointain... D'abord Bystonwell fondé avec Ken, qui s'était achevé avec le départ du guitariste pour l'université. Son retour providentiel lorsque le premier guitariste de L'Arc~en~Ciel était parti, et ce malgré le diplôme universitaire qu'il devait obtenir deux mois plus tard. Mais Ken ne l'avait jamais regretté, même si le fait que ses parents ne lui adressent plus la parole le blessait. Un peu comme Yukki, en somme...

Ensuite, Sakura avait fait son entrée fracassante dans le groupe en terrifiant Hyde les premiers temps. Tetsu s'étonnait encore qu'ils soient devenus à ce point liés alors qu'au début, Hyde avait toujours envie de se cacher derrière Ken quand le batteur apparaissait. D'ailleurs, le chanteur avait été le plus atteint par le départ de Sakura, entraînant du même coup un refus de voir son ami remplacé. Les médias leur crachaient tellement dessus qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de subir des pressions en plus de l'arrestation du batteur. La fuite à Londres leur avait fait du bien à tous les trois.

Et puis, à leur retour d'Europe, grâce à un ami que Tetsu et lui avaient en commun et qui lui avait rappelé le talent du batteur... Yukki était tombé du ciel.

Le quotidien du bassiste s'était amélioré dès ce moment-là. Pour commencer, il ne ressentait plus de honte à regarder les journalistes droit dans les yeux. Objectivement, Yukki se débrouillait mieux que son prédécesseur au niveau instrumental. En plus, Ken et Hyde l'avaient bien accepté en dépit de quelques réticences par rapport à Sakura. Le reste du groupe pouvait sans peine se reposer sur lui, il avait d'emblée accepté de les rejoindre et ne leur avait jamais fait faux bond. Même quand Yukki était au plus mal, il prenait sur lui et affichait un masque. Tetsu aurait fini par s'en rendre compte, mais bien plus tard que ce fameux soir où Naomi était partie... Lors de cette période de Noël qui avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation.

Apprendre au printemps suivant ce par quoi Yukki était passé, et de la bouche de Sakura en plus, avait fait à Tetsu le même effet qu'un coup de massue. Il appréciait beaucoup son batteur, alors recevoir ça en pleine figure... Quelques heures plus tard, après que Yukki se soit enfui, il avait mis fin à la répétition, et une fois ses affaires récupérées, il s'était dirigé vers un bar où Ken l'avait trouvé par hasard vers deux heures du matin.

_- Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Lâche-moi, Ken, j'veux juste boire tranquille._

_- Oh non, sûrement pas ! On s'en va, t'as assez picolé._

_- Fous-moi la paix... D'puis quand tu t'prends pour ma mère ? articula le leader qui peinait à faire une phrase cohérente. S'il vous plaît, un autre ! lança-t-il au serveur le plus proche._

_- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez suffisamment bu, monsieur ?_

_- Pas encore, non. J'continuerai jusqu'à ce que j'm'souvienne de rien._

_Quelques secondes de réticence, puis le serveur remplit le verre du client ivre depuis au moins une heure. Après tout, il avait de quoi payer, pourquoi lui refuser un whisky ? Et ce, même si le voisin de l'inconnu le dévisageait avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux._

_La surprise passée, Ken fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui buvait et Tetsu qui le ramenait, alors pourquoi les rôles s'étaient échangés ?_

_- Je me prends pour ta mère depuis que tu te comportes en ado débile ! Alors arrête tes conneries et suis-moi, je crois que tu as besoin de parler._

_- Nan, j'ai pas envie... Parler ça sert à rien, surtout si c'est pour entendre des mauvais trucs. Pourquoi il a couché avec Sakura, hein ?! s'exclama Tetsu beaucoup plus fort, ce qui attira le regard d'autres clients._

_Le guitariste sentit qu'il tenait quelque chose et saisit le bras de son ami d'enfance qu'il ramena chez lui. Une fois à l'appartement, il prit rapidement une décision : Tetsu ne s'en rappellerait peut-être pas le lendemain, autant le faire parler tout de suite._

_- Maintenant, si tu m'expliquais ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?_

_- J'lui faisais confiance, et il a tout fichu en l'air... Cet imbécile de Sakura aussi, tiens. J'pourrai jamais leur pardonner._

_- D'avoir partagé le même lit ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Hum... Avec le lycée, je sais que tu es loin d'être homophobe. Alors dis-moi, Tetsu... Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie le plus : apprendre que même Yukki a des secrets qu'il préfère garder... Ou le fait que Sakura soit passé avant toi ?_

_Tetsu se leva d'un bond, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique._

_- J'vais dormir._

_- Pas si vite, j'en ai pas terminé ! s'écria Ken en forçant son leader à se rasseoir. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, si, ta réaction est assez éloquente._

_- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna le bassiste._

_- À d'autres, mon grand. Hyde avait raison hier... Tu es bien jaloux de Sakura._

_- N'importe quoi... Comment je pourrais envier un abruti pareil alors qu'il a juste... couché... avec Yukki... ?_

_Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et Ken sut que son ami commençait à réaliser._

_- Ken-chan, sois franc, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi je serais... jaloux ?_

_- Je suis sûr que tu connais la réponse, mais je vais quand même te dire ce que je crois. Vous vous ressemblez sur pas mal de points, alors j'imagine que ça a dû jouer._

_- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît, supplia Tetsu._

_- Pour moi, tu es en train de... Non, c'est même plus que ça, dit pensivement le guitariste. Je ne sais pas si vis-à-vis du groupe, c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Alors désolé de te l'apprendre : tu as des sentiments pour lui. Et quand je dis "sentiments", je parle pas d'un simple flirt. Tu es vraiment amoureux de Yukki, si j'en juge par la crise que tu nous as faite hier. Je te rappelle que tu aurais cassé ta basse si Hyde ne t'avait pas arrêté ! Sans parler des heures passées à te soûler pour noyer ta peine dans l'alcool. Sûrement parce que tu l'as idéalisé._

_- Je ne l'ai pas..._

_- Ne nie pas, tu as dit devant Hyde et moi que tu pensais que Yukki était parfait ! Logique que ce que tu as entendu t'a rendu aussi malheureux._

_- ... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Vu la façon dont je l'ai traité, ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'adresse la parole dans l'immédiat... Et j'ai trop honte pour aller vers lui._

_Ken s'alluma une cigarette et répondit de laisser faire le temps. De toute façon, avec la quantité de whisky qu'il avait ingurgitée, Tetsu aurait certainement un trou de mémoire le lendemain. Mieux valait qu'il se rende compte de lui-même à quel point il était épris du batteur... En espérant que cela se produise._

_Il aida son ami à se coucher et décida de rester pour la nuit au cas où le leader aurait un problème._

- Voilà... Tu sais tout, acheva le bassiste avec un sourire.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu le deviner, avoua Yukki en lui caressant la joue.

Tetsu l'embrassa tendrement et reprit :

- Je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette soirée-là... Ken m'a raconté ça il n'y a pas longtemps. Au moment du pari avec Hyde, il avait oublié ma confession depuis des lustres. Il était très content quand il a appris pour nous, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous pourrions être ensemble des années sans penser à se séparer.

- Déjà près de six ans, oui... Sache que je n'ai pas pour autant envie de te quitter.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus ! J'espère qu'on finira par habiter vraiment ensemble, et alors tout sera parfait. Enfin, presque... La seule chose qui m'attriste un peu, c'est l'impossibilité d'avoir un enfant rien qu'à nous. Biologiquement, je veux dire... Parce qu'à ce niveau-là, Kiara ne sera jamais que la tienne.

Yukki se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Tetsu avait raison, il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se produise. À moins que...

- En fait, Tet-chan... Il y a peut-être un moyen, mais ce sera énormément contraignant pour toi.  
>- ... C'est vraiment la seule solution ? souffla le bassiste quand Yukki lui eut expliqué ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.<br>- Oui. Sinon, il ne resterait que l'adoption, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. Quant à ce que je t'ai dit, il faudra des mois, et je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de nos familles. À toi de choisir, tu es le seul à pouvoir décider.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel le batteur ne quitta pas son voisin des yeux. Finalement, Tetsu murmura :

- L'enjeu est de taille, les problèmes aussi... Mais je sais que j'aurai des regrets si je ne prends pas de risques. Alors... j'accepte de tenter le coup.  
>- Très bien, je me renseignerai dans des livres et auprès de Yume pour ne faire aucune erreur. Si je venais à me tromper, les conséquences pourraient être catastrophiques.<br>- J'ai confiance en toi, Yukki. Je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien.

- J'aimerais d'abord en parler à Kiara, à ta famille, et à Yume ensuite. Je suis presque certain qu'elle sera d'accord pour nous aider.

- C'est toi qui vois, tu la connais mieux que moi après tout. Pour Kiara, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Parce que si elle est contre, j'aurai moins de mal à renoncer à cette envie.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis le batteur éteignit la lumière, et Tetsu se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

Trois semaines plus tard, alors que Yukki avait dû partir assister à la réunion professorale pour la rentrée de septembre, Tetsu décida d'aller faire un peu de shopping avec Kiara. La fillette sentit rapidement que son deuxième père était mal à l'aise, et elle finit par se planter devant lui en croisant les bras.

- Tetsuya, je sais que quelque chose te travaille. Est-ce que c'est seulement entre papa et toi ?

- Non, ça te concerne aussi.

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

Nerveux, le bassiste jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour les dévisager, mais il préféra s'installer à la terrasse d'un café et y discuter tranquillement.

- Mon avis compte plus que tout ? questionna Kiara après qu'il lui eut raconté ce qui le rongeait, le projet que Yukki et lui avaient en commun, ainsi que la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas t'imposer la présence d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas...

- Et ça te rendrait heureux d'avoir un bébé à la maison ?

- Oui, murmura Tetsu qui commençait à entrevoir une réponse négative. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Ça fait longtemps déjà... Depuis la première fois que j'ai vu Nami, peut-être. Elle n'avait que quelques jours et je me suis senti bizarre quand son père l'a déposée dans mes bras.

- Alors venir me voir était idiot, répliqua la fillette. Si tu en as autant envie, t'occupe pas de moi et fonce. Je considère déjà Hiroki comme mon petit frère, alors un ou une en plus...

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque le leader se leva et l'étreignit sans pouvoir se retenir de pleurer. Amusée, Kiara se mit à lui tapoter le dos.

- Daddy, tu devrais te rasseoir, tout le monde nous regarde, chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux, attendit que l'enfant ait fini sa boisson et l'emmena au Mandarake d'Akihabara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Tu vas aller chercher **tous** les mangas que tu voudrais avoir. Je te les offre.

- C'est vrai ?! Merci ! s'écria Kiara avant de disparaître dans les rayons.

À son retour une demi-heure plus tard, elle traînait un panier à roulettes en affichant le même sourire que Tetsu dans un magasin de vêtements.

- Ça y est, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Oui ! J'ai assez de lecture pour plusieurs semaines !

Le bassiste s'empara de la caisse qu'il vida sur le tapis roulant, rangea les livres dans un sac et insista pour le porter jusque chez les Awaji. Une question le taraudait tout de même : son logement et celui du batteur seraient trop petits pour accueillir quatre personnes, alors comment allaient-ils se débrouiller ? L'appartement de Yukki était de loin le plus grand, mais Kiara ne pourrait pas partager sa chambre avec le bébé, et Tetsu savait bien que débarrasser la pièce servant de studio d'enregistrement à l'Animagus était exclu.

Il eut beau se creuser la tête, aucune option satisfaisante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il décida finalement de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard en discutant avec son amant. Après tout, ils avaient le temps d'y réfléchir... Sous réserve que Yume accepte de leur donner un coup de main.

Au même instant, à cent kilomètres de là, la jeune femme s'exclamait :

- C'est la chose la plus tordue que j'ai entendue de toute ma vie ! Ton mec et toi, vous êtes complètement barges !

- Je sais, fit Yukki avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais tu verrais à quel point Tetsu y tient... Vu que je pense que c'est possible, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser.

- Enfin, Yuchan, tu réalises le défi que ça représente ?! Aussi doué que tu sois en métamorphose, tu ne connais pas assez notre anatomie !

Le batteur déclara qu'il se renseignerait dans les ouvrages de médecine, mais son amie secoua la tête.

- Ça ne suffira pas. Tu l'as bien dit à Tetsuya : une erreur, même minime, aurait des conséquences désastreuses. Même moi qui suis une femme, je ne peux rien faire.

- ... Comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer ? Il va être tellement déçu...

Occupée à réfléchir, Yume ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Maintenant que j'y pense... Il y a quelqu'un qui serait capable d'effectuer une telle transformation.

- Vraiment ? Qui ?!

- Tu la connais très bien.

- ... Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Hikari-san... ?

- Si.

- Mais c'est super gênant !

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte ! T'as envie d'avoir un gosse, oui ou non ?

Rouge de honte, Yukki se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

- Écoute, mon grand... Je te rappelle que ma mère est une sorcière et qu'elle bosse comme obstétricienne dans un grand hôpital. Alors les grossesses, c'est tout à fait son rayon.

- Elle pourrait vraiment... ? articula l'Animagus.

- Ça coûte rien de lui demander ! Z'avez qu'à passer à Yashio vendredi soir et tout lui raconter. Elle a déjà vu des trucs bizarres, donc ça devrait pas trop la perturber. En plus, si je lui explique le cas de ton mec, elle va l'adorer et le trouver fascinant.

- D'accord... Dès que je rentre chez moi, j'en parle à Tet-chan.

Même s'il fut heureux de revoir la maison où il avait passé une partie de son adolescence, Yukki n'en oublia pas pour autant le but de sa visite. Encouragé par Tetsu dont les doigts étaient entrelacés aux siens, il expliqua leurs motivations et conclut en suppliant presque Hikari. La stupéfaction passée, le visage de la mère de Yume fut traversé par un large sourire.

- Effectivement, je ne devrais pas avoir de souci particulier. Cela dit, Ogawa-san, vous savez que vous devrez conserver cette apparence pendant au moins dix mois ? Et L'Arc~en~Ciel ?

- Oui, Nakamura-san, j'en suis conscient. D'ailleurs, le groupe passe en priorité. Nous avons un album prévu pour le début de l'été prochain, puis des concerts en août et septembre dont un en Corée et un autre à Shanghai. Ensuite, ce sera le retour à nos carrières solo, et je pourrai faire un break durant cette période.

- Donc vous avez encore un peu plus d'un an pour y penser...

- Hikari-san, intervint Yukki, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, et Tetsu encore moins. D'ici la fin de la tournée, nous allons nous organiser et réfléchir à sa nouvelle apparence. Ce seront de grands bouleversements, oui... Mais j'ai déjà une fille et je sais que nous pourrons y faire face.

Satisfaite, Hikari partit fouiller dans son bureau et en revint avec des manuels.

- Tenez, voilà de quoi vous renseigner sur tous les examens obligatoires. Quand vous serez prêts, appelez-moi et nous nous occuperons des changements ici. Ensuite, je bloquerai des dates pour les premiers rendez-vous. Ogawa-san, si vous n'en avez pas encore parlé à votre famille et à vos amis, je vous conseille de le faire très vite... Histoire qu'ils puissent s'habituer à votre nouveau look.

Les deux musiciens acquiescèrent, et Yukki eut du mal à ne pas rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Ken. Si Tetsu ressemblait à peu près aux critères auxquels Yukki songeait, le guitariste ferait sûrement du rentre-dedans à son meilleur ami. Le plus compliqué serait de faire accepter la situation aux parents du bassiste... Mais bon, puisqu'ils ne désespéraient pas de voir leur nom de famille perdurer même si le leader était fou de Yukki, ce serait peut-être plus facile que prévu.

Pendant des années, Yukki se rappellerait de la réaction du chanteur et du guitariste quand ils se retrouvèrent au studio le 1er octobre suivant. Profitant d'une pause dans l'enregistrement du prochain single, Tetsu avait annoncé ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec le batteur une fois la tournée achevée. Si Hyde se mordilla la lèvre en songeant aux problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas de surgir, Ken fut beaucoup plus expansif.

- Franchement, les gars, vous êtes sûrs de vouloir vous embarquer là-dedans ?! En admettant que ça soit possible, ce dont je ne doute pas avec votre air convaincu, il va vous falloir au moins un an ! Et puis, Tetsu, tu vas avoir la chance de découvrir tous les mauvais côtés qui vont avec !

- Je sais, oui, répliqua tranquillement le leader. On en discute depuis plusieurs semaines, et à chaque jour qui passe, je suis davantage persuadé que c'est ce que je souhaite. Même avec les soucis que tu as mentionnés.

- OK OK, temps mort. Vous avez envie d'un gosse, soit... Pourquoi ne pas adopter ?

- Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie, Ken... Je veux un enfant qui soit à la fois de Yukki et de moi. Je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais...

- Évidemment que c'est difficile à admettre ! Tet-chan, tu vas être transformé en _femme_ ! C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! Dis quelque chose, toi ! lança finalement le guitariste à son voisin.

Hyde se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Qu'ils obtiennent notre approbation ou pas ne les fera pas changer d'opinion. C'est un pari fou, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cela dit, je connais la joie qu'un enfant procure, et rien que pour ça, Tet-chan, je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout.

- Merci, Doiha-chan, murmura le bassiste touché.

Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas, Ken soupira longuement et abandonna la lutte. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, entraînant un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

- J'essaie juste d'imaginer à quoi tu ressembleras. Parce que si tu deviens une bombe, c'est possible que je veuille t'avoir dans mon lit.

Tetsu rougit violemment, Yukki resta la bouche ouverte, et Hyde leva les yeux au ciel. Le jour où Ken arrêterait de penser avec ce qu'il possédait sous la ceinture...

- Je vois pas où est le problème, reprit le guitariste. Tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec juste pour le physique, non ? Alors pourquoi pas avec moi ?

- Parce que tu es un de mes amis les plus proches et que je ne pourrais plus te regarder en face, répondit le bassiste.

- Déstresse, Tetsu, je blaguais ! Tu crois vraiment que je me taperais un homme, même s'il est devenu une femme avec toute la panoplie ?

- C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant... À ce propos, Doiha-chan, ce serait possible que je profite de tes dons en dessin pour t'expliquer comment je voudrai être ? Ça rendra les choses beaucoup plus simples pour celle qui est chargée de modifier mon apparence.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi un weekend.

Le côté travailleur de Tetsu revint ensuite au galop.

- Maintenant que la discussion sur ce sujet est close, on se remet au boulot ? L'album ne va pas se faire tout seul !

- Oui chef ! répondirent les trois autres d'une même voix.

Si convaincre leurs amis s'était avéré plutôt facile, Tetsu appréhendait le moment où il devrait informer ses parents. Revenu à Ôsaka avec Yukki et Kiara pour les vacances de Noël, il était si envahi par le stress qu'il ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur la sonnette.

- Daddy, ça va aller ? demanda finalement Kiara d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, je... J'ai peur.

Heureusement que la maison se situait hors de la vue des regards indiscrets, sinon Yukki n'aurait jamais pu étreindre le bassiste et lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tet-chan... Tu m'as bien dit que tes parents ne seraient pas contre le fait de te voir avec un enfant, non ? La façon de faire changera, c'est tout. Tu restes leur fils, et ils t'aiment, dit-il en s'appliquant à faire disparaître les nœuds ayant pris leurs aises dans la nuque du leader.

- J'ai l'impression de monter à l'échafaud.

- N'oublie pas que je suis là, rappela le batteur en liant ses doigts à ceux de son amant. C'est sûr, ils vont être surpris... Mais je suis certain qu'au final, tout va bien se passer.

Même si la crainte subsistait, Tetsu se sentit progressivement plus détendu et leva à nouveau le bras. Nobuko vint immédiatement ouvrir et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la nervosité de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tetsuya ? Tu es malade ? Ce serait dommage en période de fêtes !

- Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là. J'ai... seulement... quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Seira et Saki viennent toujours demain ? Parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à leur expliquer.

- Je vais chercher ton père. Quant à tes sœurs, c'est oui.

Quand les parents du bassiste furent réunis, la gorge de Tetsu était tellement sèche qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer. Heureusement, le soutien visuel de Yukki compensait largement son angoisse.

- Voilà... Depuis quelques mois, je discute beaucoup avec Yukihiro concernant un sujet... sensible, et je pense que vous devez savoir de quoi il retourne.

Lorsque le couple sut ce que prévoyaient les deux musiciens, plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur leur visage. Le doute tout d'abord puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose en magie, l'étonnement en apprenant que cette même magie pouvait donner à Tetsu ce qu'il désirait le plus, et enfin la joie de s'apercevoir qu'ils auraient un petit-enfant venant de leur fils.

- Je ne me sens pas capable de raconter ça aux autres, avoua le bassiste qui n'était pas loin d'aller prendre l'air.

- Normal, cela paraît tellement incroyable... Sais-tu comment tu seras une fois... transformé ?

Tetsu sortit une feuille de sa poche et la déplia devant ses parents, qui firent face au portrait d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts. Ses longs cheveux roux coiffés en chignon haut rappelèrent des souvenirs à Junichi, tandis que Nobuko retrouvait des traits de son fils dans le dessin.

- J'ai l'impression de te revoir avant que tu ailles chez le coiffeur, déclara pensivement son père. Je suppose que Hideto est l'auteur de ce chef d'œuvre ? Son style est reconnaissable.

- Oui, il a reproduit ce que j'avais en tête, puis la sœur de Yukihiro l'a colorisé.

- Tetsuya, j'espère que tu n'auras pas une poitrine imposante.

- Aucun risque, maman ! Yukihiro et moi pensons commencer en octobre prochain, ce qui veut dire que vous me verrez métamorphosé. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie que Saki et Seira le sachent, alors pour une fois... Ça vous dirait de venir passer les fêtes à Tôkyô ?

Ses parents approuvèrent, et les deux Awaji restés silencieux tout au long de la conversation lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- Et toi, Kiara, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Nobuko.

- J'en pense que tant que ça rend Daddy heureux, je n'ai rien à y redire.

L'étonnement sur la maturité de la fillette passé, la conversation prit un tour banal, puis Nobuko se leva et invita Yukki à l'accompagner en cuisine.

- Tetsuya m'a vanté vos dons, je vais pouvoir en juger moi-même !

Il suivit donc la mère de son amant et la regarda sortir les ingrédients nécessaires au shabu-shabu. **(fondue japonaise)**

- Pouvez-vous découper le bœuf, s'il vous plaît ?

- Tout de suite !

Occupé à préparer la viande, Yukki ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que la maîtresse de maison l'observait.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, Yukihiro-san ?

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Quelles sont vos intentions avec mon fils ?

Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là... Les sourcils froncés, il posa le couteau en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse possible.

- J'aimerais vraiment que nous habitions ensemble, mais je comprends les raisons qui le freinent et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le forcer.

- Et au sujet du bébé ?

- Au départ, j'ai trouvé son souhait complètement fou. Cependant, il semblait tellement y tenir que je lui ai soumis la seule solution possible, et il a accepté de tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera difficile, mais j'ai une confiance totale en lui et je suis convaincu que nous pourrons y arriver.

Apparemment satisfaite, Nobuko eut un petit sourire.

- Tetsuya vous aime profondément.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire...

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Lorsqu'il était avec cette... Naomi-san, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Est-ce qu'habiter avec elle après deux ans de relation était censé, est-ce que son envie de la demander en mariage quelques mois plus tard n'était pas précipité... Je lui ai toujours dit de bien peser le pour et le contre avant de prendre la moindre décision, et dans ce cas précis, cela ne lui a pas réussi. Il était si malheureux à son départ... Je me souviens l'avoir entendu pleurer au téléphone ce soir-là. Sa peine s'est progressivement atténuée, et au printemps suivant, quand il est venu nous rendre visite, il retrouvait peu à peu le sourire.

Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il s'agissait de la période où Tetsu vivait chez lui. Alors... alors c'était grâce à lui que le bassiste avait remonté la pente ?

- Il disait qu'un ami proche auquel il rendait service l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Et à voir votre expression, je crois avoir deviné l'identité de cet ami.

- ...

- Yukihiro-san, Tetsuya manquait énormément de confiance en lui après la fin de cette relation, dit la mère de son amant d'un ton plus sérieux. Il nous l'a présentée après six mois seulement, et il lui a fallu plus de quatre ans dans votre cas. L'angoisse de se tromper, sûrement... Je sais qu'il rêve de vivre avec vous, mais sa peur des journalistes est malheureusement trop forte.

- Je le regrette aussi, murmura le batteur. Les mauvais côtés de la célébrité... J'espère que le jour viendra où il s'affranchira de cette crainte.

- C'est ce que nous vous souhaitons ! Mais vous savez, je pense qu'il commence à changer d'avis. Le projet bébé est une preuve suffisante : dans le cas où vous y parvenez, je doute que l'élever en habitant séparément soit bon concernant son éducation. Et puis, je crois... Non, je sais que vous êtes la personne parfaite pour mon fils.

- Il... il m'a soutenu quand j'en avais besoin, et réciproquement, expliqua Yukki sans s'attarder sur les circonstances. Je l'aime plus que tout... Si son opinion diffère de la mienne à propos d'une décision importante concernant notre couple, je ne tenterai jamais de m'y opposer. À l'inverse, si ce qu'il veut est réalisable, je ferai mon possible pour que cela se concrétise. Tetsu est une personne merveilleuse qui vaut la peine que l'on se donne du mal. Ce que je me suis toujours efforcé de faire d'ailleurs.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agit à ses yeux que de l'une de vos nombreuses qualités.

- Vous me surestimez, Nobuko-san.

- Oh non, je suis persuadée du contraire. N'ai-je pas raison... Tetsuya ?

Yukki se retourna aussitôt et fit face au regard humide de son amant, qui avait écouté une grande partie de l'échange sans rien dire.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps... ?

- ... Yukki-chan, tu... tu penses vraiment que je suis comme ça ?

- Bien sûr. Unique, exceptionnel... Je pourrais continuer la liste un moment.

Sans se préoccuper de la présence de sa mère, Tetsu se jeta sur le batteur et le serra étroitement contre lui en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

- Je t'adore, tu sais ? C'est bon d'entendre tes mots sur la façon dont tu me perçois... Je ne l'ignorais pas, mais que tu le dises à haute voix est vraiment important.

Tenté d'embrasser son amant à en perdre haleine, Yukki se modéra à cause de Nobuko. La mère de Tetsu parut lire dans son esprit et ordonna aux deux musiciens de quitter la pièce s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle porte plainte pour comportement indécent. Les yeux encore brillants, Tetsu entraîna l'Animagus dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient et ferma la porte à clé.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as emmené ta baguette.

Le sort de silence jeté, Tetsu fondit sur son amant qu'il fit quasiment tomber sur le futon, s'empressa de lui baisser son jean et parcourut de sa bouche l'intérieur des cuisses du batteur. Il attendit que l'Animagus se mette à soupirer avant de se pencher vers son entrejambe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Yukki vint se placer au-dessus du bassiste et ils échangèrent des baisers, parfois tendres et parfois beaucoup plus fougueux.

- Tu es prêt, mon cœur ? demanda-t-il une fois que le leader l'eut enduit de lubrifiant.

- Oui, souffla Tetsu en écartant les jambes. Je veux te sentir en moi, alors viens !

Suite à ces mots qui firent monter l'excitation d'un cran, Yukki plaça un oreiller sous le bassin de son amant de façon à le surélever un peu. Il le pénétra ensuite avec précaution et commença à se mouvoir doucement en lui. Le déjeuner était totalement passé aux oubliettes, et la demi-heure suivante fut loin d'être calme.

* * *

><p>Alors que mars débutait et que Kiara devenait de plus en plus impatiente à la pensée d'intégrer l'école de magie, le tournage de <em>Jojoushi<em> donna à Tetsu l'occasion d'avoir une nouvelle preuve d'amour de la part du batteur. Même s'il n'accordait aucune attention aux filles légèrement habillées - voire presques nues- debout à ses côtés, le leader sentit à de multiples reprises le regard de Yukki observant le moindre geste de la part des figurantes. L'Animagus était visiblement tendu, contrairement à Ken toujours enchanté au contact de présences féminines.

Au départ, le bassiste attribua le trouble de Yukki aux paroles, mais au fur et à mesure que la journée passait, il s'aperçut que le batteur ne changeait pas d'expression.

- Yukki, quelque chose ne va pas ? Je te sens perturbé depuis ce matin, fit-il remarquer en entraînant son amant à l'écart.

Le batteur rougit et détourna les yeux.

- Tu vas me trouver ridicule, marmonna-t-il.

Tetsu commença à comprendre d'où venait le problème et son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu n'es quand même pas... jaloux ?

- Mais non ! protesta Yukki en relevant la tête.

- Donc, si je tiens la main d'une des filles, tu n'y verras pas d'inconvénient ?

- Je _t'interdis_ de faire ça !

La mine amusée puis le rire de Tetsu dissipèrent sa colère naissante quand il comprit qu'il était tombé dans le piège.

- Oui, je suis jaloux, maugréa-t-il. Ça te va ?

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les regardait, le bassiste entoura de ses bras la taille de Yukki.

- Évidemment que ça me plaît... Certains voient la jalousie comme un sentiment néfaste, mais pour moi c'est tout le contraire. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de me montrer à quel point tu tiens à moi.

- Tu as vraiment une mentalité tordue.

Tetsu fit semblant d'être vexé :

- Ce n'est pas très sympa ! Moi qui pensais t'inviter à sortir tout à l'heure... On dirait que je vais revoir mes projets.

Le batteur écarquilla les yeux. Une sortie "officielle" avec son leader ? Celui qui craignait les paparazzi ? Tetsu choisissait donc de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour quelques heures ?!

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à me demander ce que tu veux, si ça peut rattraper ma bêtise !

- Ce que je veux ? répéta le bassiste dont le regard brillait soudain. _Tout_ ce que je veux ?

Yukki n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Oui, tout.

- Intéressant... Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il va s'agir, mais attends-toi à ce que ce soit plaisant pour nous deux.

Son musicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le tournage fini, il quitta provisoirement Tetsu qui rentrait chez lui pour se préparer et déposa Kiara chez Yume lorsqu'il l'eut informée du programme de sa soirée. Après avoir assuré à sa fille qu'il l'accompagnerait acheter ses fournitures scolaires le lendemain, il transplana jusqu'à l'appartement du bassiste.

Après le dîner en tête-à-tête dans un restaurant choisi par Tetsu - ce qui valait beaucoup mieux que rester devant la télé comme un vieux couple- les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un quartier pas vraiment touristique.

- Dis, Tet-chan... Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Les doigts du bassiste se refermèrent sur les siens afin de le rassurer.

- Dans un vieux cinéma qui passe d'anciens films. Tu avais aimé _Ring_, il me semble ?

Yukki sourit, ravi que son amant se rappelle ce détail. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et pria pour que son émotivité ne lui joue pas à nouveau un sale tour.

Ils s'installèrent au dernier rang à l'opposé de la porte, là où les autres spectateurs pourraient difficilement les reconnaître, et Tetsu saisit la main du batteur installé à sa droite. Il se mit ensuite à l'embrasser sur la joue ou dans les cheveux simplement pour le plaisir de le voir réagir à ses gestes.

- Plus tard, Yukki... Quand nous serons rentrés, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi.

Yukki contint sa frustration et se tourna vers l'écran après un baiser rapide. La salle au quart remplie dans l'intervalle le força à se concentrer sur le film qui débutait.

Sa résolution prise dans la rue une heure plus tôt ne l'empêcha pas de renifler discrètement alors que Sadako se faisait battre par les acteurs de la troupe de théâtre qui la laissèrent ensuite pour morte. Surpris par le bruit, Tetsu leva la main et souffla avec incrédulité :

- Yukki, tu pleures ?

Honteux de sa faiblesse, le batteur ne put qu'acquiescer. Tetsu l'attira alors contre lui en faisant disparaître ses larmes. Une fois que Yukki fut à nouveau dans un état normal, son leader lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Quoi, ici ?! s'étrangla Yukki. Mais... mais on risque de...

- Justement, ça ne rendra les choses que plus excitantes. Et puisque ce matin tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux... A toi de jouer, acheva-t-il en ouvrant son pantalon.

Yukki déglutit péniblement. Tout ce que Tetsu voulait... Même si la nervosité lui nouait l'estomac, il décida d'honorer sa parole et de satisfaire les exigences de son amant.

Un coup d'œil dans la salle lui indiqua que les autres ne prêtaient attention qu'au film, ce qui le fit soupirer de soulagement. Le regard brillant et impatient de Tetsu ne le quitta pas un instant alors qu'il repoussait les pans du vêtement afin de débuter un massage manuel à travers le tissu.

- Tu veux me torturer, c'est ça ? voulut savoir le bassiste haletant au bout de quelques minutes à peine.

- Si j'en ai la possibilité, pourquoi pas. Cela dit, c'est toi qui décides... maître.

L'appellation sembla plaire à Tetsu qui en profita aussitôt :

- Ton maître t'ordonne de poursuivre autrement qu'à la main.

- Bien, maître, termina Yukki au fond amusé d'être soumis.

Il baissa lentement le boxer du bassiste puis se pencha vers son entrejambe. Quelques coups de langue pour commencer, histoire de le frustrer au début... Et poursuivre les choses sérieuses.

Incapable désormais de voir le visage de son amant, il ne put qu'imaginer Tetsu se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il n'était pas si dominé finalement, puisque le plaisir du bassiste dépendait de lui... Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'acquitter de cette tâche vis-à-vis de Tetsu, mais il faut toujours une première fois, pas vrai ?

Il commença timidement d'abord à cause du manque de pratique. Peu à peu, il prit confiance en lui et éprouva du plaisir par le biais de celui offert à son leader. Il serra doucement ses lèvres autour de l'extrémité sensible et exerça une légère pression, ce qui fit gémir Tetsu à la fois surpris que ce soit si bon et stupéfait parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille de la part de son musicien.

La bouche de Yukki parcourut son sexe, puis sa langue prit le relais pour partir avidement à la découverte. Il s'arrêta quelques instants afin de voir le visage de Tetsu révélant son plaisir, ce qui le rassura. Son amant le supplia peu après de reprendre, ce qu'il fit sans protester.

Le bout de sa langue remonta lentement, poussant ainsi Tetsu dans une extase encore plus totale. Yukki le reprit ensuite dans sa bouche en produisant de temps à autre une pression sur le sexe de son amant à l'aide de ses lèvres. Un léger coup de langue alors qu'il remontait à nouveau, puis Tetsu l'implora en sentant qu'il n'était pas très loin de la jouissance, et le batteur réitéra son traitement. Il avala encore le membre fièrement dressé du bassiste et le masturba en même temps pour que Tetsu puisse enfin venir. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres tandis que Yukki poursuivait ses va-et-vient.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter, conseilla-t-il dans un souffle, alors que l'orgasme s'annonçait.

Yukki s'éloigna un peu et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ?

- Je préfèrerais que tu restes, mais...

- Alors ta remarque n'avait pas lieu d'être, dit Yukki d'un ton sans réplique.

Il quitta son siège en s'assurant que leur rangée était toujours vide et s'agenouilla devant son amant. Cette position favoriserait le contact et lui éviterait d'avoir davantage mal au dos, être penché sur Tetsu par-dessus l'accoudoir n'étant vraiment pas pratique.

L'instant suivant, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Tetsu afin de l'empêcher de bouger au maximum et reprit son sexe en bouche. Le bassiste n'allait plus tenir longtemps avec un rythme aussi rapide...

A la surprise de Tetsu, Yukki finit par reculer, et sans le quitter des yeux, glissa un doigt entre ses lèvres.

Le bassiste comprit immédiatement ses intentions, mais son état ne lui permit pas de protester, d'autant plus que son musicien revenait déjà vers lui. Il prit appui sur les bras du fauteuil afin de faciliter l'accès à Yukki et se mordit le poing quand l'index du batteur s'enfonça doucement dans son intimité.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir outrepassé tes droits, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Il n'était plus que soupirs désormais, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Yukki et le poussa à s'écarter légèrement.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides, grommela le bassiste. Même si c'est de la torture, j'exige que tu continues !

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, maître.

Tetsu trouva finalement un bon moyen de se venger. Trop occupé à donner du plaisir à son amant qui frissonnait en permanence, Yukki ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment l'idée du plus jeune.

Les premières secondes le laissèrent sous le choc et il faillit serrer les dents, alors que le pied de Tetsu se pressait davantage contre son entrejambe. C'était maintenant à lui d'avoir une envie développée sous la ceinture... Il se dépêcha donc de faire atteindre l'orgasme au bassiste afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre dans un endroit plus discret.

Tetsu planta ses ongles dans les accoudoirs alors que le contrôle de son corps lui échappait. Encore quelques mouvements, la jouissance était proche... Et quand le batteur tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas s'étouffer, son amant se laissa aller à un long soupir de satisfaction.

- Tu es complètement fou, murmura Yukki en s'essuyant le menton.

Tetsu lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Je sais... Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Il se rajusta ensuite et se laissa entraîner par l'autre musicien qui veilla à dissimuler tant bien que mal la bosse déformant son pantalon. Heureusement pour lui, les séances n'étaient pas encore terminées, et seuls quelques employés désœuvrés se tenaient derrière les comptoirs.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans les toilettes que Yukki plaqua Tetsu contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- C'était à moi de décider, rappela le bassiste.

- Rien à faire, répliqua son aîné. Tu as assez joué avec moi. À mon tour de m'amuser maintenant !

Il saisit le poignet de son amant, se dirigea vers la cabine la plus éloignée de la porte et joignit à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Tetsu.

- Tu ne serais pas un peu impatient ?

Yukki occupé à l'embrasser dans le cou ne s'interrompit que le temps de lui dire de se taire et continua sa besogne.

Les évènements prirent bien vite une tournure beaucoup plus intéressante. Tetsu qui sentait l'excitation monter à nouveau articula d'une voix suppliante :

- Je t'en prie... Viens en moi !

Le batteur décida de faire languir encore un peu son compagnon en glissant simplement une main sous sa ceinture. Désemparé, Tetsu ne put que se mordre la lèvre lorsque Yukki détacha les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et se mit à embrasser le haut de son torse.

- Yukki... Je n'en peux vraiment plus... !

Apparemment satisfait d'être imploré, Yukki fit pivoter son amant qui se retrouva face au mur. Tetsu sentit son pantalon et son boxer être baissés, perçut le bruit d'une fermeture qu'on dézippe... Et quelques secondes plus tard, le sexe du batteur se pressa contre son intimité.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, souffla le musicien.

- Tu le sais très bien, mais puisque je dois le répéter... Prends-moi, c'est un ordre !

Si la pénétration fut lente, les allées et venues qui lui succédèrent ravirent le bassiste : Yukki s'était finalement lassé lui aussi et bougeait déjà avec vigueur. Le plus jeune était dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste - un de ses bras se trouvait dans son dos et l'autre était bloqué par la main de Yukki posée sur sa hanche. Malgré son envie, il soupira de contentement quand Yukki ralentit le rythme et que ses mouvements se firent plus sensuels. Il alterna ensuite entre le dynamisme et la douceur, en offrant à son amant des baisers sur son visage et sa nuque.

Une idée intéressante lui vint alors, et il fit descendre sa main jusqu'à la cuisse de Tetsu qu'il leva sans prévenir. Le bassiste cria pour de bon quand Yukki, dont la respiration se faisait saccadée, recommença à se mouvoir un peu plus fort en sollicitant l'endroit sensible du bassiste. Le batteur était au plus profond de lui à présent... Et lorsqu'il essaya de satisfaire son entrejambe, Yukki se retira de lui et le retourna afin qu'ils soient face à face. Après un baiser violent, le plus âgé souleva son amant en le tenant par les cuisses et le plaqua contre la porte.

Tetsu beaucoup trop excité par ce changement de position supporta les chocs répétés dans son dos, tandis que le point de non-retour s'annonçait chez son amant...

* * *

><p>La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé. Déballer le grand jeu avait du bon apparemment, et emmener la demoiselle au cinéma après un restau aussi. En poussant la porte des toilettes - une envie pressante lui faisait malheureusement manquer un passage du film- il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait remercier son ami d'enfance dès qu'il le verrait. Aller voir un vieux film dans un coin paumé n'était pas mal du tout, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ.<p>

Alors qu'il terminait ce qu'il avait à faire, deux bruits étouffés attirèrent son attention. Des coups réguliers contre la porte d'une des cabines, comme un corps qui rebondissait dessus... Puis un prénom gémi par une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Un sourire gêné apparut sur son visage : il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de quelques jours pour exprimer sa gratitude envers Tetsu.

Il décida d'attendre un peu, le temps que ses amis quittent leur abri provisoire. Tetsu sortit de la cabine le premier, les joues toujours rouges, suivi du batteur qui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ? souffla le leader.

- Oui... Et ça fait plaisir de l'entendre une nouvelle fois.

- Moi aussi je vous aime, les gars... Mais vous devriez être plus discrets.

Tetsu écarquilla les yeux et se tourna lentement vers l'homme appuyé contre les lavabos.

- Ah... Bonsoir, Ken.

- Salut Tetsu.

Un silence pesant s'établit entre le trio. Yukki écarlate avait la gorge nouée par la honte et ne pouvait pas articuler le moindre mot, ce fut donc Tetsu qui souffla :

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Suffisamment pour vous avoir entendus.

- ...

- Allez, déstressez ! C'est pas comme si j'étais un étranger qui ignorait tout de votre relation. Soyez tranquilles : dès que j'aurai franchi la porte, plus rien ne filtrera sur ce qui s'est passé.

- Merci Ken-chan, murmura le bassiste.

Yukki parvint alors à ouvrir la bouche :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- La même chose que vous, avoua le guitariste. Un film, de la compagnie... Je vous laisse d'ailleurs, elle va finir par se demander ce qui me retient. Et, Tetsu ? Merci de m'avoir filé l'adresse de ce ciné. Ce coup-ci, on ne sera pas gênés par les journalistes.

- Pas de quoi, répondit son ami d'enfance.

Au moment de sortir, Ken se retourna une dernière fois et découvrit que ses amis étaient déjà repartis dans leur monde, comme s'ils se trouvaient entourés d'une bulle où rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Yukki caressait tendrement le visage de Tetsu tandis qu'ils s'observaient avec un léger sourire, et le guitariste bien qu'exclusivement porté sur les filles trouva le tableau vraiment touchant.

- Rentrons, murmura Tetsu au bout de quelques minutes. Je veux te prouver qu'aucun homme ou aucune femme ne pourra te remplacer.

Impatient, Yukki refusa d'emprunter le métro et préféra transplaner directement jusque chez lui.


	40. Chapter 40

**Après une longue période sans post, voici la première partie du chapitre 40 ! Pour un souci de longueur, j'ai préféré le diviser. Bonne lecture ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Comme convenu, Yukki emmena Kiara se procurer les fournitures nécessaires grâce à Yume qui leur avait donné la liste. Ils décidèrent de commencer par l'achat du chaudron afin de porter le reste plus facilement, même si leurs venues fréquentes sur l'Avenue leur permettait d'éviter certains magasins. La rentrée aurait lieu dix jours plus tard, et les boutiques voyaient passer beaucoup d'élèves.<p>

Alors qu'Airi Ueda prenait ses mesures pour les uniformes, la fillette excitée à l'idée de posséder enfin une baguette avait bien du mal à tenir en place. Il fallut que la mère des jumeaux la rappelle à l'ordre de manière brusque pour qu'elle se calme.

- Awaji-san, vous pourriez la modérer !

- Pas la peine, vous le faites beaucoup mieux que moi, dit le batteur en retenant un rire face à l'air un peu effrayé de sa fille.

Tandis que Yume arrivée entretemps s'occupait de la confection, l'Animagus demanda à Airi ce que devenaient ses enfants dont le parcours à l'école de sorcellerie s'était achevé deux ans plus tôt.

- Hayato travaille à Gringotts dans le service d'ouverture de coffres des nouveaux élèves, et Meisa va entamer sa troisième année d'études comme guérisseuse.

- Oh, elle a gardé son premier choix ?

- Pour la citer, c'est plus intéressant de suivre les malades de leur arrivée à l'hôpital jusqu'à leur sortie. Elle voudrait se spécialiser dans les blessures dues à des créatures vivantes.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Yume remette à Kiara une pile de vêtements neufs.

- Voilà, il n'y aura plus qu'à modifier l'écusson quand tu auras été répartie.

- Merci maman ! Papa, avant d'aller au magasin de baguettes, on peut passer à l'animalerie ?

- Si tu veux, oui. Tu sais quelle créature te ferait plaisir ? questionna Yukki une fois sur place.

Kiara jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'approcha d'une cage abritant des oiseaux noirs.

- Ce n'est pas très commun, mais... je pourrais avoir un corbeau ?

- À condition que tu t'en occupes correctement et qu'il ne fasse pas ses besoins partout ! Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas de jardin.

- Oui papa, je suis au courant, répondit la fillette en tendant la somme exacte au vendeur. Il sera plus un animal de compagnie qu'un messager, je n'aurai pas besoin de t'envoyer de courrier puisque je compte bien te téléphoner quasiment tous les jours. Il sera à la volière le reste du temps. Maintenant, destination finale !

La quantité de boîtes sur les étagères l'impressionna, et elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'un pas mal assuré. Adossé à la vitrine avec la cage du corbeau posée à côté de lui, Yukki encouragea visuellement sa fille.

- Bonjour, tu es une nouvelle élève ? voulut savoir la jeune femme qui cherchait à mettre Kiara en confiance.

- Oui... J'entre en première année.

- D'accord. Remplis ce questionnaire le plus sincèrement possible. Il m'aidera à déterminer quels types de baguettes te conviendraient le mieux.

De sa place, le batteur observa la petite brune qui fronçait parfois les sourcils. Dire que cela faisait déjà plus de vingt ans qu'il s'était trouvé à la même place... Le temps passait vraiment vite.

- Tenez, j'ai fini !

La vendeuse saisit la feuille, la parcourut des yeux et se mit à fouiller les étagères. Elle déposa ensuite une dizaine de boîtes devant sa cliente qui ouvrit la première. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, un frisson parcourut Kiara, dont les yeux interrogateurs se posèrent sur la femme.

- Tiens, c'est curieux... Je me serais davantage attendue à une baguette en châtaignier puisque tu sembles apprécier le Quidditch. Mais le chêne blanc te convient très bien aussi. Que l'école se trouve dans la forêt ne pourra que te plaire étant donné que tu aimes les animaux et la nature.

- Quelle est la composition exacte ?

- Trente centimètres et demi, chêne blanc, plume de phénix, et souple. Cela fait sept Gallions.

Yukki paya tandis que Kiara ramassait la cage, et ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'une voix gênée les retint.

- Excusez-moi, Yukihiro-san... Je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

Sous l'air moqueur de sa fille, Yukki signa la feuille tendue, et la vendeuse rougissante bredouilla un vague remerciement. Lorsque les deux Awaji furent dans la rue, Kiara laissa échapper un fou rire qui ne s'éteignit qu'au moment où son père commanda des glaces.

Durant le trajet vers l'appartement, le portable de l'Animagus se mit à sonner, et il décrocha aussitôt à la vue du nom.

- _Bonjour Oniichan... Je te dérange ?_

- Non, pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

- _Je m'en doutais depuis quelque temps puisque ça n'allait plus très fort entre eux_, articula Erina. _Elle aimerait bien te voir, donc je te transmets son message : maman a demandé le divorce... Et elle veut reprendre contact avec toi._

C'était tellement imprévu que Yukki en resta bouche bée.

- _Tu es toujours là ?_

- ... Donne-moi son numéro, je l'appellerai.

Sa tâche accomplie, Erina mit fin à la communication. Yukki frotta son visage fatigué en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas, et il fallut que Kiara le secoue doucement pour qu'il s'aperçoive que le métro venait d'atteindre leur arrêt. Son état second inquiéta Tetsu qui le pressa de questions, et il expliqua tout d'une voix monocorde.

- Téléphone-lui sans tarder, déclara le bassiste.

- C'est vraiment une bonne idée ?

- Elle vient de faire le premier pas, Yukki... Malgré les années de rupture, elle n'a pas oublié que tu es son fils. Même si c'est difficile pour toi, recréer le lien vous sera bénéfique à tous les deux.

- Très bien... Je vais essayer de la joindre tant que j'en ai le courage.

Il préféra ensuite s'isoler, et tandis que les sonneries se succédaient, il pria intérieurement pour que la destinataire n'entende pas son téléphone.

- _Allô ?_

- ... Bonjour maman.

- _... Kami-sama... Yukihiro... ?_

- Oui... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me retrouver demain soir à l'entrée de la Tour 109 ? Il y a beaucoup d'endroits dans le coin où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

- _Dix-huit heures, cela te convient ?_

- C'est parfait.

- _Alors à demain._

Yukki eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, et ce fut pire le lendemain puisqu'il ne cessait de parcourir l'appartement comme un lion en cage. Anxieux et se sentant coupable parce qu'il avait insisté quant à l'appel, Tetsu saisit finalement la main de son batteur et l'attira vers le canapé.

- C'est la revoir qui t'effraie ?

- Tet-chan... Mon père m'a chassé de la maison il y a plus de vingt ans. Même sans le divorce, elle aurait pu me donner des nouvelles en cachette. Alors pourquoi maintenant...

- Elle craignait peut-être la réaction de ton géniteur s'il l'apprenait ? avança Tetsu.

- Peut-être. Après tout, il disait que je devais rentrer dans le rang et être comme les autres, autrement dit ne pas devenir le clou appelant le coup de marteau.

Le bassiste fronça les sourcils et serra l'Animagus contre lui.

- Mon ange, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

_Pensif après la réception de la lettre arrivée pendant que ses parents travaillaient, Yukki s'était installé sur son lit et réfléchissait en fixant le vide. Assise sur le sol à côté de lui, Erina jouait avec les personnages de l'arbre magique, de la citrouille et du manoir reçus à Noël. Le dernier occupant de la pièce, un jeune chat noir, dormait tranquillement sur l'oreiller en laissant parfois échapper un léger ronflement._

_- Oniichan, tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu es malade ? demanda soudain la fillette perturbée par le silence._

_Brutalement sorti de ses pensées, Yukki déserta son perchoir et éluda la question. Il s'empara du hibou et du chien, les installa devant le manoir et commença à inventer une histoire les mettant en scène. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrait provoqua des suées chez le garçon._

_- Erina, Yukihiro, je suis rentré !_

_Yukki déglutit péniblement à l'entente de la voix paternelle, prit la lettre froissée sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le salon avec l'allure d'un condamné à mort. Il en connaissait le contenu par cœur et savait que son père serait loin de l'apprécier. Lui-même peinait d'ailleurs à croire à l'existence de l'école mentionnée dans le courrier._

_- Excuse-moi, papa... Je sais que tu as dû avoir une longue journée, mais... Je crois que tu devrais lire ça._

_Intrigué, le quadragénaire jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe portant le nom de son fils, sortit la feuille se trouvant à l'intérieur et la parcourut du regard. Ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus firent progressivement monter la crainte chez Yukki._

_- Si c'est une farce, elle n'est pas drôle !_

_- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Elle était dans la boîte._

_L'imprimante étant en panne, Yukihiro ne pouvait pas avoir fabriqué le courrier. Et puis, le blason semblait authentique, l'établissement de sorcellerie existait peut-être réellement._

_- Oublie ça, mon garçon, déclara le chef de famille en jetant l'enveloppe à la poubelle. Les Kami soient loués, ton inscription à Makuhari est terminée depuis longtemps._

_Yukki eut la bonne idée de ne pas afficher sa déception tandis que son père, qui estimait la discussion close, se détournait pour lire le journal. Le garçon partit dans sa chambre en pressentant que les choses n'en resteraient pas là et s'efforça de donner le change face à sa petite sœur._

_Le nombre de lettres augmenta à mesure que les jours passaient, et une semaine avant que la nouvelle année scolaire débute, une femme aborda Yukki dans la rue alors qu'il sortait profiter du beau temps._

_- Awaji Yukihiro ?_

_- Tout dépend de qui le demande._

_- Est-ce que tu as reçu les informations sur ton inscription automatique à l'école de magie ?_

_La lueur dans les yeux du petit brun le lui prouva même s'il répondit par la négative. Il regarda derrière lui afin d'être sûr que personne ne l'observait puis marmonna à l'inconnue de le laisser tranquille sous peine de lui valoir des ennuis. Malheureusement habituée à ce genre de cas, la femme entraîna le garçon à l'écart, sortit un bâton de son sac et se mit à l'agiter. L'instant suivant, une pile de journaux s'éleva de quelques centimètres sous le regard ahuri de Yukki._

_- Comment faites-vous ça ? souffla-t-il._

_- Je t'explique tout si tu m'accompagnes pour l'achat de tes fournitures._

_Brûlant de curiosité, Yukki s'exécuta sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à la colère inévitable de son père._

_À son retour, la voiture de sa mère était garée devant l'immeuble, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer . Son accompagnatrice lui pressa légèrement l'épaule en signe de soutien, et il entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas mal assuré._

_- J'ai bien entendu ? Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller au collège ?_

_- Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie... Je veux simplement exploiter mes capacités. Et quand j'aurai fini le cursus, c'est possible que j'aille à l'université grâce à l'équivalence du diplôme de fin d'études._

_- Si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes outrepasser mes consignes ?_

_- Non, papa, c'est juste que..._

_- Ne le frappe pas ! s'exclama Natsumi Awaji._

_Seule la rapidité de sa mère évita à Yukki de recevoir une gifle. Un silence pesant s'établit dans le salon, puis une voix fluette retentit._

_- Papa, pourquoi tu cries sur Oniichan ?_

_- Va dans ta chambre, Erina. C'est entre ton frère et nous._

_Au lieu d'obéir, l'enfant se dissimula derrière une commode dans le but d'écouter la conversation._

_- Yukihiro, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que tu partes, déclara sa mère._

_- Ne me dis pas que tu approuves son insubordination !_

_- Absolument pas. Mais s'il reste, il ne nous apportera que des problèmes._

_Yukki dut faire un énorme effort pour retenir ses larmes._

_- Si tu franchis cette porte, tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici !_

_La tête basse, le jeune garçon rassembla quelques-unes de ses possessions avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Un cri suivi de sanglots de la part d'Erina lui indiquèrent que sa petite sœur s'opposait à son départ, et ses yeux lui piquèrent._

_- Prends bien soin de Kuro, chuchota-t-il en passant devant la fillette._

_À l'extérieur, la femme qui n'avait pas bougé fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine défaite du petit brun. Elle soupira longuement, puis proposa à Yukki de l'héberger une semaine. Ce ne fut que plus tard, alors que le sommeil le fuyait, qu'il s'autorisa enfin à pleurer._

- Je vois, murmura Tetsu en lui frottant doucement le dos. Ta mère ne s'est pas montrée réellement méchante, raison de plus pour aller à un rendez-vous.

- Tu es bien plus sage que moi...

- Non, je veux simplement que tu sois heureux. Si ça peut t'aider, je m'installerai à l'écart avec Kiara pour intervenir en cas de problème.

- Tu le ferais ? demanda Yukki en le dévisageant à nouveau.

- Bien sûr, sinon je n'en aurais pas parlé.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Je me sentirai mieux si je sais que tu es dans le coin.

Quelques heures plus tard, le batteur se dirigea vers le métro en essayant de ne pas regarder Tetsu et Kiara se trouvant à une centaine de mètres derrière lui. Comme convenu, ils prendraient le métro suivant celui de Yukki, puis Tetsu se tiendrait prêt à venir si jamais son amant lui faisait signe pendant la conversation avec sa mère.

Il arriva le premier devant le bâtiment consacré à la mode féminine et s'adossa à une vitrine en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil aux alentours. Le flot incessant des piétons retenait son attention quand il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui.

- Yukihiro ?

Le premier aperçu qu'il eut de sa mère l'attrista. Les cheveux noirs de Natsumi étaient striés de gris, et son visage creusé contenait trop de rides pour le batteur. En plus, il la dépassait désormais d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il sans réussir à bouger.

Sa mère le serra contre elle après une longue hésitation.

- Comme tu as changé...

- Normal au bout de vingt ans, répliqua l'Animagus plus sèchement qu'il l'avait voulu.

Natsumi demanda ensuite où il comptait aller, et Yukki l'entraîna vers Ura-Harajuku où ils trouveraient des cafés tranquilles. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer sans savoir comment briser la glace, puis Natsumi fit à nouveau le premier pas.

- Tu pourrais me parler de tes projets actuels dans la musique et de ton parcours scolaire ? Erina ne s'est pas montrée vraiment loquace même si j'ai souvent insisté.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Yukki devint de plus en plus bavard. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit concernant Mahoutokoro, L'Arc~en~Ciel et acid android, sa mère souriait.

- Il semblerait qu'en dépit de ce qu'il croyait, tu t'en es très bien sorti.

- Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? questionna le batteur d'une manière brusque. Ne mens pas, tu as sûrement eu bien des occasions pour le faire !

Le thé donna à Natsumi suffisamment de courage pour répondre.

- Pendant très longtemps, je suis restée sous l'emprise de ton père. Oh, il n'a levé la main sur moi qu'une seule fois, et jamais sur Erina. Mais les mots ont parfois plus d'impact que les gestes... J'ai soutenu ta sœur en l'encourageant à poursuivre son rêve, même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord. Peut-être que le fait que tu sois parti l'avait un peu perturbé, je ne sais pas. Erina est donc parvenue à intégrer l'école de dessin, mais les choses ont commencé à se gâter un peu à l'automne suivant.

_L'automne suivant... Ce qui signifie qu'il s'agit de l'époque où elle a rencontré Sakura._

- Tant qu'Erina avait de bonnes notes, ton père ne disait rien. Mais le jour où il a appris qu'elle fréquentait un musicien, et de surcroît âgé de six ans de plus qu'elle... Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié. J'ai tenté de le faire changer d'avis, mais il a toujours refusé d'être dans la même pièce que Sakurazawa-san. Inutile de te préciser que ta sœur en a souffert. Je pense que c'est aussi pour cela qu'ils se sont séparés pendant deux ans. Alors quand ils ont renoué, Erina s'est arrangée pour me voir à chaque fois dans un endroit neutre, et sans lui.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu veux divorcer.

- Il y a quelques semaines, expliqua sa mère, Erina et son fiancé sont venus à l'improviste pour le cadeau de Noël en retard. Seulement... Ton père était là, et il a failli en venir aux mains avec Sakurazawa-san. Erina a dit qu'elle ne viendrait plus jamais à Chiba même si j'étais toujours la bienvenue à leur appartement. Juste après, je me suis disputée violemment avec ton père. J'ai répondu à sa gifle par un coup de poing, et il a ajouté que si je prenais la défense de ta sœur, je n'avais qu'à m'en aller moi aussi. J'ai appelé Erina qui m'a aidée à déménager le lendemain, et depuis je vis chez elle en attendant de trouver un logement pas trop cher.

Yukki garda le silence pendant un long moment.

- Je suis content que tu te sois affranchie de lui, et aussi qu'au fond tu n'as jamais réellement accepté mon départ forcé.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire que... que tu acceptes que je revienne dans ta vie ?

- D'après toi ? répliqua l'Animagus. Rien que le fait que tu lui aies tenu tête me suffit.

Il commanda à nouveau à boire, et Natsumi partit sur un sujet plus personnel.

- J'ai lu dans plusieurs magazines qu'une enfant a souvent été vue en ta présence, que ce soit à des concerts ou simplement dans la rue. Est-ce vrai ? Tu as une fille ?

- C'est vrai. Elle a onze ans et s'appelle Kiara.

- J'espère pouvoir rencontrer ta fiancée.

Gêné par la volonté légitime de sa mère, Yukki mit du temps à y répondre.

- C'est-à-dire que... nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis longtemps.

- Oh, dommage... Moi qui voulais d'autres petits-enfants ! Erina et son ami tardent un peu trop à mon goût. Mais revenons-en à toi. Ce n'est pas difficile de l'élever seul ?

- Non, je suis aidé par quelqu'un.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu partages ta vie avec ce "quelqu'un" ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Le batteur déclara d'un ton sérieux qui aurait sûrement fait rire Ken :

- Elle s'appelle Tetsuya, maman.

- ... Ah. C'est pour le moins... inattendu.

Elle avala une gorgée de thé, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Une minute. Tu as bien dit "Tetsuya" ? Comme _Ogawa _Tetsuya ? Tu fréquentes ce bassiste ?!

- Chut ! s'exclama Yukki en voyant des clients se tourner vers eux. Oui, maman, c'est bien mon leader. Je vis quasiment avec lui depuis six ans et demi.

- Hum... J'ai l'impression que je devrai me reposer sur ta sœur.

- Justement, à ce propos...

Il expliqua un ton en dessous ce que Tetsu et lui avaient prévu, et elle se leva d'un bond.

- C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ?!

- Maman, assieds-toi tout de suite et fais moins de bruit ! Tout le monde te regarde !

Lorsque sa mère se fut calmée, il regarda vers le fond de la pièce et croisa deux paires d'yeux attentifs.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir là-bas. Ce sera plus discret, et il y a des personnes que j'aimerais te présenter.

Natsumi comprit immédiatement de qui il était question et s'empressa de suivre son fils. Kiara la fixa immédiatement avec une certaine réserve.

- Alors c'est vous qui avez fait souffrir papa... Je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai à vous considérer comme ma grand-mère.

- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. En ce qui me concerne, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même, déclara Tetsu en observant Yukki avec un sourire lumineux.

Cette expression à elle seule révélait les sentiments réciproques des deux musiciens, ce qui soulagea Natsumi. Son fils faisait un métier qu'il aimait, avait une famille et fréquentait une personne visiblement prête à tout pour lui... Yukihiro possédait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour être heureux.

- Il est déjà vingt heures, je vais devoir vous laisser. Erina et Sakurazawa-san m'attendent sûrement.

- Oh... Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir dîner avec nous ? regretta Yukki.

- Impossible, je travaille tôt demain. Nous avons beaucoup parlé ce soir et j'ai bien l'intention de vous revoir tous les trois.

- J'y compte bien ! s'exclama le batteur avant que sa mère quitte le café. Ça s'est passé bien mieux que je l'aurais pensé, dit-il ensuite.

- Moi, je trouve que tu lui as pardonné un peu vite, marmonna la fillette. Elle a l'air de vouloir se racheter, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une façade. Enfin, tu la connais mieux que moi après tout.

- Je verrai la prochaine fois, ce sera à elle de me contacter. On y va ? J'ai envie d'aller au sushi bar plutôt que manger à la maison. J'imagine que ça te convient, Tetsu ?

Le visage éclairé du bassiste indiqua qu'il était partant, et Kiara dont le malaise avait disparu suivit aussitôt ses deux pères.

Le 1er avril arriva rapidement, et ce matin-là, Yukki emmena directement sa fille à Mahoutokoro. Ses premiers pas à l'école de magie enchantèrent la fillette qui ne tarda pas à se lier avec une autre enfant perturbée par le changement radical d'environnement.

- Tu as l'air complètement perdue, remarqua Kiara tandis qu'elles attendaient les questionnaires de répartition. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus... Apparemment, tu connais déjà beaucoup de choses sur cet endroit.

Kiara se chargea de lui donner un maximum d'informations jusqu'à ce que Misaki distribue les feuilles. Comme son père des années auparavant, elle fut la première à être appelée, et des murmures s'élevèrent quand elle marcha vers la bannière du lion.

- Awaji Kiara... Comme Awaji Yukihiro ?

- Oui, c'est mon père, non, il ne fera pas de favoritisme, et non, je ne lui demanderai pas d'autographes, lança-t-elle pour couper court aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de venir.

Misaki eut un sourire en coin, changea en rouge l'écusson sur la veste de la nouvelle, et Kiara put s'asseoir afin de voir la suite. La fille avec laquelle elle avait discuté fut un peu déçue d'être dans la maison symbolisée par le hibou, mais Kiara la rassura d'un geste : qu'elles soient séparées ne changeait rien à ses yeux.

- C'est vrai que ton père te considérera comme une simple élève ? questionna l'inconnue alors qu'elles allaient au réfectoire.

- Bien sûr, sinon je lui botterai les fesses ! De toute façon, il n'enseigne qu'aux étudiants ayant passé les BUSE, donc je ne sais pas si je l'aurai un jour comme professeur.

- Tu dois avoir des bases solides alors.

- Pas du tout ! Il a fait de la magie devant moi, évidemment, mais je n'ai jamais rien appris venant de lui. J'aurais refusé s'il me l'avait proposé, pour moi c'est mieux de partir du même niveau que tout le monde.

- T'es vraiment bizarre dans ce cas, lâcha un adolescent en train de les dépasser. À ta place, j'aurais profité de l'occasion.

- C'est pas mon style. Et de quoi tu te mêles d'abord ? Comme j'ai dit à la demoiselle, même s'il est mon père c'est hors de question que je sois privilégiée !

Le garçon n'insista pas, et Kiara se tourna vers sa voisine.

- On se voit après le déjeuner ? Je te servirai de guide si tu veux.

- Volontiers, Awaji-san.

- Appelle-moi Kiara, on n'est pas des adultes ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Sakai... Sakai Ayana.

- Enchantée, Ayana !

La brune esquissa son premier sourire de la journée, et sous les regards satisfaits de Yume et Yukki installés avec les autres professeurs, Kiara abandonna provisoirement sa nouvelle amie pour rejoindre la table rouge.

Dès le lendemain, les deux filles s'assirent côte à côte pour s'entraider lors des exercices pratiques. Ayana assimilait la théorie plus vite que Kiara qui n'appliquait pas toujours les consignes, et elle s'efforçait d'expliquer de manière plus simple à son amie ce qu'il fallait faire. Pendant les pauses, la plus jeune passait son temps à discuter avec sa camarade ou avec Kangee, son corbeau. De son côté, Ayana dévorait tous les livres lui tombant sous la main, ce qui lui valut le surnom de "rat de bibliothèque", un endroit où elle se trouvait d'ailleurs très souvent. Son savoir permit à la fille du batteur d'améliorer ses notes parfois un peu justes, et elles eurent rapidement leurs matières de prédilection : Kiara se débrouillait très bien en Botanique et en Soins aux créatures, tandis qu'au plus grand plaisir de Misaki, son amie excellait en Potions puisqu'elle parvenait à retenir les compositions exactes de chacune grâce à sa mémoire hors normes. Yukki était un peu déçu que sa fille n'obtienne que des Acceptable en Métamorphose la plupart du temps, mais bon... Tant que Kiara faisait de son mieux, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne fournir aucun effort.

Le premier trimestre passa en un éclair, et l'été vit le retour de L'Arc~en~Ciel sur les routes. Kiara suivit le groupe à tous leurs concerts du mois d'août répartis entre Nagoya, Ôsaka et Tôkyô. Tetsu et Yukki en profitèrent pour rendre visite aux parents du bassiste qui en furent ravis même si le trio était venu à l'improviste. Le dernier live se déroula le 25 septembre, et à peine la pause du groupe entamée, le couple reprit contact avec Hikari. Il fallut plus d'une heure à la mère de Yume pour que le leader préalablement endormi laisse la place à une personne totalement différente. Même si Yukki savait à quoi son amant allait ressembler, il restait stupéfait par le résultat.

- Vous pensez que c'est bon ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Yukihiro ? Je vois des organes féminins tous les jours pendant mes consultations à l'hôpital ! Allez... Il est temps pour la demoiselle de faire surface.

Au départ, Tetsu se contenta de fixer le miroir face au lit en se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas. Hormis sa virilité disparue et sa poitrine, ses yeux verts représentaient l'innovation la plus évidente. Il fut également surpris par le changement de sa voix.

Hikari quitta la pièce lorsqu'il décida de se lever sans perdre la couverture, et en détaillant la nouvelle apparence de son amant désormais plus petit que lui, Yukki ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Tet-chan, tu devrais t'habiller... Hikari-san a laissé ce qu'il faut sur la commode.

Le bassiste commença à regarder les piles de vêtements d'un œil expert, et jeta son dévolu sur une robe rose pâle, des collants blancs, une veste noire et des bottes de la même couleur. Amusé par le comportement du batteur qui ne parvenait pas à regarder ailleurs, il lui lança des œillades tentatrices auxquelles Yukki eut bien du mal à résister.

- Vous avez réfléchi à un nom d'emprunt pour vos papiers de suivi ? demanda Hikari quand ils se retrouvèrent réunis dans la cuisine.

- Oui, je n'ai pas voulu faire compliqué. Ogawa Tetsuya n'existe plus pour le moment, du moins hors du cercle de mes proches. Je me ferai appeler Ozawa Tsuki jusqu'à la naissance.

- Pas compliqué effectivement, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous en souvenir. Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer ! Je suis à votre disposition au cas où vous auriez besoin de renseignements. Ogawa-san, dès que vous sentirez quelque chose d'inhabituel, parlez-en à Yume, elle sera plus disponible que moi. Quant à toi, Yukihiro, ce serait préférable que tu fumes moins. Ça joue sur la fertilité.

L'Animagus acquiesça, et lorsque les vêtements préparés pour Tetsu eurent été emballés, les deux musiciens retournèrent à l'école le temps de demander à Kiara si elle acceptait d'y rester pour le weekend. La fillette se contenta d'abord de sourire à la vue de la différence de taille bien visible entre eux, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête, et accepta sans se faire prier. Elle en profiterait pour travailler un peu avec Ayana dont les parents vivaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de rentrer en dehors des vacances.

- Pourquoi vous voulez que je dorme ici, au fait ?

- On a enfin l'occasion de sortir sans avoir besoin de se cacher, expliqua Tetsu. Tu te doutes bien que je compte multiplier nos soirées ensemble, et tant pis pour les journalistes !

- Papa, t'es sûr que la personnalité de Daddy n'a pas subi de mutation ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable d'ignorer les paparazzi !

- Je suis fatigué de devoir me cacher en permanence, reconnut le bassiste d'une voix lasse. Ils pourront transmettre le message à leurs lecteurs : le célibat d'Awaji Yukihiro est terminé, et il est à moi ! acheva-t-il férocement.

- Du calme, Daddy, je plaisantais ! Votre envie tombe à pic, je comptais passer mon samedi à m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

- Alors on se voit lundi, ma puce ?

- Oui, à moins que tu aies l'intention de te débarrasser de moi entretemps.

Marchant au même rythme que Yukki qu'il tenait par le bras, Tetsu était soulagé que le visage de son amant soit en partie dissimulé par des lunettes noires et une casquette. Cela diminuait les risques qu'il soit reconnu, quoique le bassiste se doutait que les vautours ne se feraient pas tous avoir.

Ils entrèrent au restaurant où Yukki donna son nom, et le serveur les guida vers la pièce privée réservée pour des raisons évidentes.

- Je compte sur votre discrétion, murmura le batteur alors que l'homme s'en allait.

- Cela va de soi, Awaji-san.

Évidemment, il aurait été stupide d'ignorer un client fortuné pouvant revenir s'il était satisfait du service...

Poussant la galanterie à son maximum, Yukki écarta le siège de son leader et l'invita à y prendre place. Ces attentions tirèrent un rire amusé à Tetsu qui apprécia que son amant l'embrasse par-dessus la table. Averti de leur présence, le patron de l'établissement vint s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, et la soirée s'écoula tranquillement. Pour une fois, Tetsu n'aborda rien en ce qui concernait le groupe et discuta plutôt de choses personnelles, ce dont Yukki lui fut reconnaissant. Seuls les regards des passants et la crainte d'être tout de même reconnus les empêchèrent de se tenir par la main durant le trajet de retour.

Un peu plus tard, après que Yukki ait longuement parcouru de ses lèvres l'abdomen du bassiste, Tetsu se mit à le supplier.

- Chéri, je n'en peux plus... Viens !

Le batteur préféra utiliser du lubrifiant au cas où, et bien lui en prit puisque les doigts de son leader serrèrent brutalement ses épaules.

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que...

- Pas grave, l'interrompit Tetsu. Ne t'arrête pas maintenant !

La douleur passée, il inspira profondément et sourit, entraînant des interrogations de la part de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Je viens de te faire souffrir, et tu t'en amuses !

- Rien à voir. Je me disais juste que je viens de perdre ma virginité une seconde fois, et...

- Idiot, fit Yukki en souriant à son tour.

- Et je suis vraiment content que ce soit avec toi.

L'Animagus rougit et ils partagèrent une myriade de baisers, puis Yukki commença à se mouvoir pendant que Tetsu caressait son dos musclé.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui... Tu es doux, c'est tellement agréable...

Ils savaient que la possibilité de conception pouvait être longue et voulaient donc mettre toutes leurs chances de leur côté. Cela dit, Tetsu ne s'attendait pas au problème qui lui tomba dessus deux semaines plus tard alors qu'il se trouvait aux toilettes.

- Yukki, tu pourrais appeler Yume ? J'ai... un souci qui requiert son savoir.

En arrivant quelques minutes après, la jeune femme qui avait déjà compris de quoi il s'agissait affichait un sourire moqueur. Elle sortit de son sac un objet que Yukki prit tout d'abord pour un cylindre blanc, et le bassiste devint brusquement très pâle.

- C'est bien ce que je crois... ?

- Tu connais un autre moyen de minimiser les dégâts ?

- ... Malheureusement non, articula Tetsu.

- Bon, Yuchan, tu sors le temps que je m'occupe de la demoiselle.

- Pourquoi ? Il sait comment je suis après tout.

- T'as vraiment envie qu'il observe pendant que je t'explique la façon dont ça se met ? Surtout que t'auras peut-être besoin d'aide.

- ... S'il te plaît, Yukki, attends-nous dehors.

Entendre son amie s'exclamer finalement qu'elle se chargeait de la première mise en place provoqua en même temps chez Yukki la gêne et l'envie de rire.

- Allonge-toi et laisse-moi faire ! ordonnait l'ancienne attrapeuse de l'autre côté du mur. J'vous jure... Vous réalisez pas la chance que vous avez d'échapper à ça tous les mois !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tetsu devenu écarlate ouvrit brusquement la porte et quitta les toilettes sans pouvoir regarder Yume en face. Il marmonna un vague remerciement à la jeune femme qui se lavait soigneusement les mains et s'empressa de retourner dans la chambre du batteur.

- C'était si difficile ?

- N'en rajoute pas, je me sens suffisamment humilié. Le seul avantage, c'est que je sais maintenant comment m'y prendre.

- Excuse-moi de t'imposer ce genre de désagréments, dit l'Animagus après un silence.

Le bassiste soupira longuement.

- Je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas que du positif... J'espérais quand même échapper au problème mensuel. On ne pourra rien faire avant vendredi, mais dès que c'est terminé je veux revenir aux rapports tous les deux jours. Yume a raconté qu'en faire plus est inutile et que ça ne fera pas augmenter mes chances.

- Deux semaines pile après le début du... cycle, les trois jours précédents et le lendemain, je sais. Essaie de te reposer maintenant, je vais préparer le repas.

Lorsqu'il vint prévenir Tetsu que le dîner était prêt, il découvrit le leader allongé sur le côté. Son teint pâle inquiéta aussitôt Yukki.

- Apporte-moi des antalgiques ! réclama Tetsu en serrant les dents.

- Tout de suite !

Un conseil de son amie lui revint alors en mémoire, et il remplit une poche d'eau chaude tandis que le bassiste avalait les médicaments. Quand le chemisier fut ouvert, Yukki déposa la bouillotte sur le ventre de Tetsu en lui recommandant de bouger le moins possible. Il essuya ensuite la sueur sur le visage de son amant fatigué. Impuissant, il resta un moment à observer les traits crispés de Tetsu qui finit par se détendre.

- Ne te lève pas, je t'amène un plateau.

- Je suis capable de venir moi-même !

- Pas de discussion, Tet-chan, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Tu restes couché, c'est un ordre !

Même s'il n'était pas ravi de son inactivité forcée, Tetsu appréciait les petites attentions de Yukki à son égard et le lui fit savoir en s'installant entre les bras du batteur.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus mal.

- J'irai chercher des médicaments à l'hôpital demain, Hikari-san ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à m'en procurer.

Un mois plus tard, Tetsu subit à nouveau les mêmes désagréments. Heureusement, il avait suivi le conseil de Yume en cochant les cases du calendrier et ne fut donc pas surpris. La mauvaise période passée, les deux amants reprirent un rythme normal et décidèrent de se concentrer sur la période autour des trente-trois ans du batteur.

Le 24 novembre tombant un lundi cette année-là, Yukki fêta son anniversaire la veille en compagnie de Kiara et Tetsu. Il s'accorda ensuite un tête-à-tête avec le bassiste, ce dernier l'emmenant au restaurant avant qu'ils achèvent la soirée chez le batteur. Kiara ayant choisi de dormir chez Yume qui l'emmènerait à l'école le lendemain, ses deux pères profiteraient donc de la tranquillité de l'appartement.

Alors que l'épisode de _Gundam Wing_ s'achevait, Tetsu installé contre son amant quémanda des baisers, échanges qui évoluèrent progressivement vers une étreinte plus tendre. L'Animagus saisit finalement la main de son leader et l'entraîna vers la chambre où l'effeuillage débuta. Une fois débarrassé des collants, du chemisier et de la jupe, il ne restait plus à Tetsu que les sous-vêtements qui le séparaient d'une nudité totale. Rougissant face aux yeux de son amant brillant de désir contenu, il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un index se place sous son menton.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura le batteur. Alors retire ce que tu portes encore pour que je puisse te toucher.

Tetsu s'exécuta sans trop se faire prier puis gagna le lit où il s'allongea sur le dos. L'Animagus débuta en traçant une ligne invisible partant de la bouche de son leader, pour arriver entre ses jambes. Un premier gémissement franchit les lèvres du plus jeune, qui atteignit l'orgasme à deux reprises et décida de prendre le contrôle tant qu'il le pouvait.

L'excitation grimpa aussitôt en flèche des deux côtés, Tetsu s'amusant à torturer son hôte d'une manière que Yukki jugeait excellente. Son petit jeu dura un moment, avant que l'Animagus veuille autre chose et plaque le bassiste sur le matelas. Ils s'observèrent en souriant, jusqu'à ce que Tetsu implore son compagnon qui le pénétra doucement. Un soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre, et malgré la chaleur qui montait, Yukki conserva le même rythme plusieurs minutes. La jouissance passée, il invita Tetsu à venir au-dessus, mais le jeune homme hésita.

- Vas-y, Tet-chan, n'aie pas peur. Nous sommes seuls... Et ça ne fait que commencer.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient lorsqu'ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois cette nuit-là. Midi serait largement passé quand ils se lèveraient enfin, mais tant pis... Il s'agissait d'un jour spécial qui le deviendrait encore davantage, puisque sans que les deux amants le sachent, certaines cellules issues de l'un venaient de commencer leur périple dans le corps de l'autre.

- Bon anniversaire, Yukki, lui souhaita Tetsu à la vue de la date sur le réveil.

L'Animagus qui sentait ses yeux se fermer exprima sa reconnaissance d'un baiser. Peu après, le leader vint se caler entre ses bras, et ils s'endormirent paisiblement.


	41. Chapter 41

**Seconde partie du chapitre 40 : la maternité et tout ce qui s'ensuit ! XD**

* * *

><p>Le matin précédant la veille de Noël, Yume entraîna Tetsu avec elle pour l'achat respectif des derniers cadeaux. Ils se trouvaient au Hakuhinkan Toy Park lorsque la jeune femme surprise du silence de son voisin le lui fit remarquer.<p>

- Y a un problème, Tetsuya ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis qu'on a commencé le shopping.

- Je ne sais pas... Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai envie de dormir dès que je m'assois parce qu'un rien me fatigue. Et puis... Quand Yukki m'a dit ce matin qu'il n'avait plus de bananes alors que j'en voulais à tout prix, j'ai cru que j'allais me mettre à pleurer.

- Bah... Le changement de comportement vient juste de tes hormones qui perdent les pédales. Ça veut dire que ton bébé est peut-être en route ! s'exclama la jeune femme ravie.

Le bassiste se figea aussitôt.

- ... Tu crois ? souffla-t-il alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

- C'est possible, oui ! T'as eu quelque chose ce mois-ci ?

- Maintenant que tu en parles... Non. Je me suis dit que ça n'était pas régulier, c'est tout.

- Si t'as du temps libre après les courses, je t'emmène acheter un test, et on sera fixés. Mais dis rien à Yuchan, si c'est négatif il sera déçu. Dans le cas contraire, on ira voir ma mère pour qu'elle te fasse une prise de sang. Les résultats sont disponibles après quelques heures, si c'est réellement positif tu pourras lui faire la surprise !

- Oui, tu as raison... Ce serait un excellent cadeau de Noël.

- Exactement ! D'ici là, fais-en pas une fixation, ça servira qu'à te stresser à mort.

Deux heures et demie après, le leader fit signe à son amie de le rejoindre aux toilettes. Rendu muet par le choc, il lui montra l'objet affichant un mot, un chiffre et un signe.

- Supérieur à trois semaines... OK, on va à l'hôpital.

Hikari fut ravie de la nouvelle et envoya immédiatement le prélèvement au laboratoire. Yume et Tetsu décidèrent de rester dans les environs, et en fin d'après-midi, le portable de l'ancienne attrapeuse se mit à sonner. Tetsu décrocha d'une main tremblante, se contenta d'articuler quelques mots et acheva la communication. Apercevoir son regard brillant informa l'enseignante du résultat.

- Positif, c'est ça ?

- ... Oui... Ta mère vient de finir d'imprimer le compte-rendu.

- Allons le chercher. T'auras qu'à le mettre sous pli, et le déposer sous le sapin sans que Yuchan le voie.

Il leur fallut quelques instants à peine pour parcourir le chemin inverse, et quand ils furent réunis dans son bureau, l'obstétricienne lui tendit aussitôt une feuille.

_OZAWA TSUKI_

_1999/10/03_

_DATE DU PRÉLÈVEMENT : 2031/12/23_

_HORMONOLOGIE_

_DOSAGE hCG : 3686 mIU/ml_

_AGE GESTATIONNEL ZONE NORMALE APPROXIMATIVE D' hCG_

_APPROXIMATIF mUI/ml_

_0 - 1 SEMAINE 0 - 50_

_1 - 2 SEMAINES 40 - 300_

_2 - 3 SEMAINES 100 - 1000_

_3 - 4 SEMAINES 500 - 6000_

_1 - 2 MOIS 5000 - 200000_

_2 - 3 MOIS 10000 - 100000_

- Vous voilà fixé, Ogawa-san, déclara-t-elle. La première échographie aura normalement lieu fin janvier, les autres devront être faites début avril et à la mi-juin. Des examens seront également nécessaires en mars, mai et juillet. Nous fixerons les dates lorsque vous aurez prévenu Yukihiro.

- Il va être très heureux, murmura Tetsu qui peinait encore à réaliser.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Pour le moment, je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous préparer tranquillement les fêtes.

Le bassiste acquiesça, s'empara du papier et quitta le bâtiment. Il venait d'atteindre la station de métro quand la venue de ses parents lui revint en mémoire. Eux aussi allaient beaucoup apprécier.

- Tiens, tes sacs ! dit Yume en lui donnant ses achats. On se quitte ici, je dois aller chercher mes enfants chez les parents de Masato.

- D'accord, joyeux Noël d'avance.

- Souhaite-le à Yuchan de ma part. Et, Tetsuya ?

- Oui ?

- Bon courage... Crois-moi, ce sont des années de bonheur qui vous attendent.

En entrant dans l'immeuble, il croisa Kiara qui revenait de la supérette avec les ingrédients manquants pour le repas du surlendemain. La petite brune remarqua immédiatement l'air absent de son deuxième père et ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison.

- Papa va sauter de joie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi jusqu'à la remise des cadeaux, ce serait gentil.

- Compte sur moi, Daddy ! Mais tu ferais mieux d'enlever ce sourire idiot de ton visage, ou il se posera des questions.

Aidé par la jeune sorcière qui veillait à lui signaler discrètement ses gaffes, Tetsu parvint à donner le change. Nobuko et Junichi qui avaient passé de longues minutes à examiner leur fils furent les premiers servis, le tour de Kiara puis de Tetsu vint ensuite, et quand le batteur saisit sa pile, l'enveloppe vierge l'intrigua aussitôt.

- C'est de qui ?

- On s'en fiche, papa ! Ouvre !

Les premiers mots lui suffirent pour que sa mâchoire se décroche. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau, et seule la présence de ses beaux-parents l'empêcha de pleurer.

- Yukihiro-san ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

L'Animagus tendit la feuille à la mère de son amant, et la réaction de Nobuko fut quasiment identique.

- Quatre semaines, vraiment... ?

- Oui, maman... La conception a dû avoir lieu aux alentours de l'anniversaire de Yukihiro.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama son père. Tu te rends compte, chérie, nous allons être grands-parents à nouveau !

Muette comme Yukki, Nobuko se contenta d'acquiescer avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Sans plus s'occuper des deux Ogawa, le batteur se leva et embrassa son amant à pleine bouche. Il fallut que Kiara s'éclaircisse bruyamment la gorge pour qu'il regagne sa place.

- Tu sais, Tet-chan, commença-t-il bien après le repas alors qu'ils étaient étendus l'un contre l'autre. L'appartement sera trop petit pour quatre, surtout si Nami vient vivre à Tôkyô. Elle pourrait partager la chambre de Kiara, mais ça ne résoudrait pas le problème de celle du bébé.

Le bassiste hésitant se tourna de façon à pouvoir regarder son voisin.

- Je sais, oui... L'idéal serait d'avoir une maison avec trois chambres dans un quartier calme.

- Et en être les propriétaires serait encore mieux. Tu imagines si nous habitions une maison louée par un homophobe ? La situation deviendrait vite insupportable.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Entre ça et les journalistes... Ça risque d'être compliqué.

Yukki soupira. Les paparazzi, encore et toujours...

- On a encore six mois pour trouver la bonne, dit-il afin de rassurer son leader. Je pense qu'on devrait y parvenir facilement en combinant nos salaires. Et si elle doit être prête pour début août, la transaction devra être achevée à la mi-juillet.

- Tu es sûr ? Ça nous laisserait peu de temps pour le déménagement.

- Ne sous-estime pas les capacités des sorciers ! Quelques sorts de réduction, et transporter notre vie d'un lieu à l'autre ne demandera pas beaucoup d'efforts.

- Je te fais confiance, mon ange... J'ai vu ce que tu vaux et je sais que tu es capable de faire des miracles.

La pensée du changement de résidence avait déserté l'esprit de Tetsu au moment de la première échographie. À la fois tendu et fébrile, il suivit les directives de la mère de Yume et s'installa sur la table. Assis à sa droite, Yukki ne détachait pas son regard du moniteur où une petite forme apparut bientôt, manquant de lui arracher quelques larmes.

- Donc nous avons la tête, ici les bras, et là les jambes, indiqua Hikari en promenant la sonde sur le ventre légèrement saillant du leader. Il mesure six centimètres, ce qui le place dans la norme. Vous ne pouvez pas le sentir bouger pour l'instant, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de faire des mouvements de temps à autre.

Fasciné, Tetsu fixait lui aussi l'écran. Hikari appuya sur quelques boutons, et les battements de cœur se firent nettement entendre. Sous le coup de l'émotion, le bassiste lia étroitement ses doigts à ceux de son voisin.

- Tout semble aller pour le mieux, dit la praticienne. Ses organes sont bien formés, les reins fonctionnent puisque sa vessie se remplit correctement, et je ne vois aucun problème au cerveau. Votre bébé est en parfaite santé pour le moment !

- Est-ce qu'il est possible de voir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ?

- Non, c'est encore un peu tôt, même si cela peut être visible dans certains cas. Vous souhaiteriez vraiment connaître la réponse ?

Les deux musiciens échangèrent un regard, puis Tetsu secoua la tête.

- Je préfère avoir la surprise à la naissance.

- Comme vous voudrez. Les nausées sont-elles encore présentes ?

Le bassiste répondit qu'elles le gênaient de moins en moins, puis déclara qu'il commençait à ne plus rentrer dans ses vêtements actuels.

- Demandez à Yume, elle sera ravie de vous confectionner une garde-robe neuve. Nous nous reverrons la première semaine d'avril pour l'échographie suivante. D'ici là, n'oubliez pas les examens à effectuer entre février et mars.

Elle effectua un dernier passage avec la sonde, et une tache noire apparue sur l'écran du moniteur lui fit brusquement froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda immédiatement Tetsu.

- Eh bien... Vous voyez cette poche ? Elle était dissimulée par l'autre, voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue au départ.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Des jumeaux, oui, approuva-t-elle.

- ... Ah, murmura le bassiste.

Le choc passé, les futurs parents partagèrent un autre sourire. Hikari chercha à nouveau les problèmes éventuels sur le second fœtus et prit des photos supplémentaires en expliquant les changements d'organisation entre un et plusieurs enfants. Elle n'autorisa le couple à s'en aller que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils disposaient bien de toutes les informations nécessaires.

Une fois à l'appartement, Tetsu s'empressa d'envoyer à ses parents l'ensemble des clichés de la consultation. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Yukki entendit par l'intermédiaire du téléphone des exclamations de joie venant de sa belle-mère à l'annonce du nombre.

En revenant d'une visite chez le dentiste alors que les vacances de printemps approchaient, Tetsu décida sur un coup de tête de préparer lui-même le repas ce soir-là. Kiara était en période d'examens pendant que son père s'occupait de la surveillance, et le bassiste se dit que son compagnon serait peut-être trop fatigué pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit. Ses sacs à la main, il traversa une ruelle peu fréquentée en maudissant le gérant de la supérette habituelle ayant fermé boutique pour une raison inconnue. Son état ne l'handicapait pas encore et il n'avait pris que sept kilos, mais bon... Il aurait largement préféré être chez Yukki à consulter les catalogues de vêtements pour bébé.

Il avait atteint la moitié de la ruelle quand un choc violent à l'arrière de son crâne le fit tomber à genoux. Surpris et effrayé, il tenta de se relever, mais deux filles le saisirent par les bras et le plaquèrent contre un mur. La dernière du groupe qui tenait une planche à la main le dévisagea avec un sourire satisfait.

- Hum, je comprends pourquoi tu lui plais.

Jugeant bon de ne pas se débattre, Tetsu demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Comment une nana dans ton genre peut fréquenter notre Yukihiro ?

- "Votre" Yukihiro ?! répéta le bassiste. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il a quelque chose à faire de vous ? Il a le double de votre âge !

- Mauvaise réponse. En fait, ça n'a pas d'importance qu'il sache qu'on existe, ce qu'on veut c'est qu'il reste célibataire. Alors pour l'instant, on va se contenter d'abîmer ton joli minois. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te regarde encore après !

- Si tu crois qu'il est avec moi simplement parce que je ne suis pas désagréable à regarder, tu te trompes... Il n'y a pas que le physique qui importe.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler ! Tenez-la bien, les filles !

Tetsu reçut une grêle de coups au visage, dont un qui lui laissa la lèvre meurtrie, mais il n'en tint pas réellement compte. Le temps réparerait les dégâts de toute façon. Et puis, tant qu'elles ne le frappaient pas au ventre... Il déchanta après avoir entendu un bruit de verre brisé : l'instant suivant, la meneuse s'approcha le tesson en main, sûrement pour lui "offrir" un peu plus que des bleus.

- Dites, si on la tuait ? proposa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les autres. T'as perdu la tête ? La cogner, oui, commettre un meurtre, non !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Dans ce cas, je vais juste lui donner de quoi se rappeler de nous.

D'un geste vif, elle passa la bouteille cassée sur la gorge du bassiste, et le sang jaillit aussitôt. Paniquée, une de celles qui tenait Tetsu s'écria :

- Mais t'es complètement folle ! Moi, j'me tire !

- RESTEZ LÀ ! ordonna un homme depuis l'entrée de la ruelle.

Les filles lâchèrent immédiatement leur victime et prirent la fuite sans demander leur reste. De son côté, Tetsu pressait sa main sur la plaie pour tenter de stopper l'écoulement.

- Faites-moi voir, dit l'inconnu en s'agenouillant. Hum, ça n'a pas l'air profond... Par contre, votre visage risque de rester marqué un moment. Je préviens les secours au cas où.

Il sortait son portable quand quelques mots murmurés par la jeune femme lui firent froncer les sourcils.

- ... Les bébés...

Subitement inquiet, il souleva le chemisier de la blessée et serra les dents lorsqu'il aperçut son ventre.

- Oh merde, c'est pas vrai... Ne me dites pas que vous êtes enceinte ?!

- Si... D'environ quatre mois...

- Accrochez-vous le temps que l'ambulance arrive ! J'appelle aussi la police !

Une heure et demie plus tard, Yukki, Ken et Hyde entrèrent en trombe à l'hôpital et demandèrent aussitôt le numéro de chambre du leader.

- 214, au deuxième étage, leur dit une infirmière. Mais un à la fois, s'il vous plaît. Ozawa Tsuki-san a subi un traumatisme, et je crains les retombées psychologiques.

Angoissé, le batteur demanda comment se portaient les jumeaux.

- Vous êtes le père ?

- Oui !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos enfants vont très bien. Les personnes qui ont agressé votre fiancée ne l'ont pas touchée au ventre. J'imagine qu'elles préféraient la défigurer à la place. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

La femme s'éloigna, et Yukki pâlit brusquement.

- Défigurer... ? souffla-t-il. Kami-sama, Tet-chan...

Hyde et Ken échangèrent un regard, puis le plus petit montra l'ascenseur d'un signe de tête.

- Vas-y, on attendra dans le hall. Il a beaucoup plus besoin de toi que de nous.

Seul un panneau exigeant le silence empêcha l'Animagus de se précipiter vers la chambre de son amant. Un policier en uniforme en sortait quand il arriva dans le bon couloir, et il déclina son identité.

- Ne tardez plus, Awaji-san, votre fiancée a demandé à vous voir dès votre arrivée. Il est possible qu'elle doive rester en observation la nuit prochaine.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup.

Tetsu regardait le ciel au-delà de la fenêtre lorsqu'il poussa la porte, et son entrée tira un soupir de soulagement au leader.

- Inutile de te demander comment tu vas, murmura Yukki.

- Ce n'est pas encore trop grave, je m'en tire assez bien grâce à un homme qui passait par là. L'essentiel est que les bébés n'ont rien. Les bleus et les écorchures disparaîtront progressivement.

- Tu sais qui t'a attaqué ?

- Trois filles du lycée Mita. L'une d'elles était beaucoup plus violente, elle a peut-être contraint les autres à la suivre.

- J'espère que tu vas porter plainte. Elles doivent payer pour ce qu'elles t'ont fait ! s'exclama le batteur après un silence.

- Je t'avouerais que j'y ai pensé, mais je ne le ferai pas. D'abord, mon visage apparaîtrait au grand jour, ce qui attirerait l'attention des journaux sur nous. L'autre raison est que dans six mois, Ozawa Tsuki aura cessé d'exister. Je ne veux pas être coincé dans une tempête médiatique.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira Yukki. Je vais devoir te laisser, Kiara doit être en train de paniquer à la maison. Je reviendrai demain avec les autres dès le début des heures de visite.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et l'Animagus s'en alla. Tetsu consulta le programme télé mis à sa disposition et décida de se détendre avec la retransmission d'un vieux Batsu Game. En voyant le duo des Downtown enchaîner les coups de matraque reçus, il eut du mal à étouffer ses éclats de rire. Une infirmière lui conseilla rapidement de se calmer s'il voulait éviter que la blessure de sa gorge ne s'aggrave pas.

Le médecin venait de lui donner l'autorisation de sortie quand le reste du groupe entra dans la pièce le lendemain. Hyde tenta immédiatement de persuader le leader d'intenter une action en justice, mais Tetsu l'interrompit dès les premiers mots en lui expliquant les raisons de son refus. Ken semblait du même avis que le chanteur à en juger par son regard noir et l'absence de sourire qui le caractérisait.

- C'est bon, vous deux... Même si ce qu'elles ont fait n'est pas excusable, je préfère ne plus en entendre parler.

Occupé à rassembler les affaires de son amant, Yukki fut le dernier à ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parlé à Noël et qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ?

- Acheter une maison pour qu'on habite ensemble ? Mais... s'ils nous voient, les journalistes vont...

- Arrête avec eux ! s'énerva Hyde. Je sais bien que tu en as très peur et qu'ils sont ta plus grande crainte. Mais qu'est-ce qui est plus le important pour toi : les paparazzi ou tes jumeaux ? Tu crois pouvoir les élever correctement sans vivre sous le même toit que Yukki ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, Tetsu, dit le batteur sur un ton plus calme. Jusqu'à sa naissance, j'aimerais mieux que tu viennes à l'école. Tu y seras hors d'atteinte. D'ici là, on cherchera une maison avec un portail sécurisé, des alarmes et même des caméras s'il le faut. Et au cas où tu aurais vraiment besoin d'aller en ville, l'un de nous t'accompagnera.

Face à l'insistance de ses amis, Tetsu s'inclina.

- D'accord, vous avez raison. Est-ce que l'homme qui m'a sauvé a laissé quoi le joindre ?

- On sait juste que c'est un joggeur qui passe toujours par cette rue-là. Il a dit que le fait que les bébés et toi allez bien est une récompense suffisante. Ce sera facile de le retrouver si tu veux le remercier.

Kiara se précipita immédiatement vers Tetsu à son arrivée chez les Awaji en bredouillant qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée. Le bassiste la rassura de son mieux puis choisit de passer sous silence l'incident auprès de ses parents. Que la mère de Yume le sache également suffisait à ses yeux... L'obstétricienne ne manqua pas de remarquer la cicatrice au cou du leader lors de la deuxième échographie, même si cette dernière s'était atténuée. Toutefois, elle n'en demanda pas la cause, ce qui soulagea le bassiste. En plus des photos, Hikari enregistra cette fois une vidéo des fœtus en train de s'agiter.

- Mes parents vont adorer...

- Le sexe est à présent visible, mais je garderai cette information pour moi puisque vous ne voulez pas le savoir. Ogawa-san, combien avez-vous pris de poids jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Il varie entre cinquante-sept et cinquante-huit, donc dix kilos environ.

- Bien, c'est raisonnable. J'aimerais vraiment peser autant qu'avant la naissance de Yume et Kaito, soupira-t-elle.

Sa remarque tira un sourire aux deux musiciens, puis Hikari autorisa Tetsu à se lever. Le contrôle fini et les questions posées, elle communiqua les dates des derniers examens et regarda le couple partir. Jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le métro, le bassiste ne lâcha pas le bras de son amant un seul instant. Un passage rapide à l'appartement pour récupérer quelques affaires, et ils retournèrent à l'école où Yukki se pencha à nouveau sur la recherche immobilière.

Avoir le tour de taille qui augmentait n'empêchait pas pour autant Tetsu de remplir des feuilles de partitions en notant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Même s'il comprenait que son amant s'ennuyait parfois, Yukki faisait tout son possible pour le modérer dans son travail.

Calé contre une multitude de coussins, le leader réfléchissait à l'organisation des concerts en passant de temps à autre la main sur son abdomen. Avec deux tailles en plus, il avait à nouveau dû faire appel aux dons de Yume.

- Ce sera évidemment au Tôkyô Dome, je ne vois pas d'autre endroit, dit-il à l'Animagus. Quant aux dates... Je ne peux évidemment pas donner la raison qui fait que j'aimerais les placer à la fin de l'année, mais si elles n'avaient pas lieu avant la seconde moitié de novembre, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup.

- Je ne crois pas que ça dérangera qui que ce soit. De toute façon, on a déjà réussi à remplir le stade en quelques minutes à peine.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il faudra juste discuter avec Hyde et Ken de la setlist, et...

Le mutisme soudain du bassiste et ses yeux écarquillés firent paniquer l'Animagus qui posa aussitôt son ordinateur sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souci avec les jumeaux ?!

- ... Non, c'est juste que... Je viens d'en sentir un bouger.

- C'est vrai... ? souffla Yukki en s'approchant.

Il souleva le débardeur de Tetsu et posa doucement la main sur le ventre de son compagnon.

- Bonjour toi, murmura-t-il en sentant un léger choc contre sa paume. On t'attend avec impatience, n'est-ce pas Tetsu ?

- Oui... On se demande aussi à qui tu ressembleras le plus. Alors vivement que tu sois là avec ton frère ou ta sœur...

Souriant d'une façon qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire, il observa son amant en train d'appuyer délicatement ses lèvres à l'endroit du coup. Bien sûr, il savait que des vies grandissaient en lui, mais les premiers mouvements d'un des fœtus prouvaient enfin leur existence concrète. Lorsque Yukki se redressa pour l'embrasser, il essuya tendrement une larme ayant roulé sur la joue du batteur.

- Cette fois, je pourrai prendre part à leur éducation dès le début... Grâce à toi.

- Non, à nous, rectifia le bassiste. Je n'aurais jamais pu les concevoir seul. C'est vrai qu'il y a eu des mauvais côtés, cela dit le positif a largement équilibré la balance.

- Je t'aime, Tet-chan... Et j'aime les petits êtres que tu portes.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire. Je le sais depuis très longtemps.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de le répéter. Maintenant, tu peux venir voir les maisons que j'ai trouvées ?

- Tout de suite !

Le leader déclara presque immédiatement que celle de l'arrondissement de Setagaya lui plaisait le plus, et ils convinrent que Yukki irait la visiter seul par sécurité. Il contacta l'agence et prit rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante. Pendant la visite, il expliqua à la femme apparemment ouverte d'esprit qu'il viendrait y vivre avec sa fille, son compagnon et les enfants de ce dernier, pour être rejoints ensuite par la nièce du jeune homme désirant étudier dans la capitale.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de crier sur tous les toits que la personne qui partage mon quotidien n'est pas une femme...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Awaji-san, je respecte toujours le secret professionnel. Je tiens à mon poste après tout !

Soulagé, Yukki signa les papiers nécessaires, et l'emménagement débuta tranquillement dix jours plus tard. Le batteur étant aidé par Yume, Hyde et Ken, le transfert de l'appartement des Awaji s'avéra rapide. Kiara apprécia la taille plus vaste de sa nouvelle chambre malgré le fait qu'elle la partagerait avec sa cousine moins d'une année après. La tâche la plus importante durant les mois qui suivirent consista à préparer l'arrivée des bébés. Tetsu abandonna provisoirement sa position de leader en parcourant les magazines de meubles, et Yukki lui donnait ensuite son avis. Yume se chargeait alors de l'acheminement en empruntant le camion de livraison de son père. Savoir que la maison était entourée d'une grille, munie d'alarmes et comportait une caméra dirigée vers l'entrée de la maison réconforta chaque habitant des lieux. Yukki fut également satisfait lorsqu'il réussit à transformer en studio d'enregistrement et de répétition la pièce auparavant utilisée comme bureau.

Debout face au miroir de la salle de bain un matin de juillet, Tetsu examina une fois de plus son reflet sous toutes les coutures. La déformation de sa silhouette mise à part, le changement le plus significatif était représenté par sa prise de poids - une bonne douzaine de kilos, logique au bout de sept mois et demi et pas énorme d'après Yume, mais tout de même... Elle provoquait des douleurs dans son dos, ce qui le fatiguait de plus en plus vite. Yukki veillait sur lui en permanence afin qu'il se repose suffisamment et gardait un droit de veto sur ce que le leader voulait manger. Cela avait entraîné quelques pseudo-disputes d'ailleurs...

En remontant son débardeur, le jeune homme sentit l'un des bébés bouger à nouveau. Des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux émeraude, et il passa la main sur son ventre devenu impossible à dissimuler. Encore quelques semaines et il pourrait enfin voir les nourrissons de ses propres yeux ! Peu lui importait qu'il s'agisse de garçons, de filles ou d'un de chaque tant que les fœtus allaient bien. Les promenades au grand jour avec Yukki lui manqueraient, mais comparées au bonheur lié aux futures naissances, elles ne valaient pas grand-chose. Et puis, voir des paparazzi les suivre régulièrement l'agaçait à chaque fois.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et quelques secondes plus tard les bras musclés de Yukki entourèrent son abdomen.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il alors que le batteur embrassait son épaule nue.

- Pas trop mal, et toi ?

- On repassera... Il ou elle n'arrêtait pas de me donner des coups, alors je suis resté un moment dans le salon pour lui faire écouter mon album solo. Il a fallu du temps, mais la musique l'a finalement apaisé.

- Sûrement parce que ta voix est appréciée, avança Yukki certain de ne pas se tromper.

- Peut-être, oui, admit Tetsu avec un sourire.

- La maternité te va bien, Tet-chan, souffla peu après l'Animagus en caressant le ventre de son amant. Tu es vraiment très beau... Si les bébés te ressemblent, ils seront superbes.

Le bassiste rougit et lui donna une tape sur les doigts.

- Je te plais davantage dans un corps de femme ?

- Oh non, ne te méprends pas sur le sens de mes paroles ! En plus, j'ai dit "beau", et pas "belle" !

- Merci, Yukki... J'avais peur que tu me repousses quand ils seront nés.

- Ne serait-ce que pour eux, je suis incapable de faire une chose pareille ! protesta le batteur. Avec Kiara, vous êtes toute ma vie ! Quelle que soit ton apparence, tu resteras toujours la personne qui m'a fait craquer il y a plus de huit ans !

- À t'entendre, répliqua Tetsu amusé, j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de moi.

- Tu as tout compris, murmura Yukki en soulevant son leader pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Cette année-là, Kiara passa une partie des vacances en compagnie de ses deux pères, se rendit une semaine chez les parents d'Ayana à Sapporo, et s'en alla seule à Ôsaka puisque Tetsu ne pouvait plus prendre le moindre risque sur un trajet de plusieurs heures.

Être désormais seuls leur permettait de profiter au maximum de leurs moments à deux ainsi que de se coucher plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Seulement, Tetsu se crispa brutalement un soir et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de secouer son voisin.

- Yukki, je t'en prie, réveille-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna l'Animagus en se frottant les yeux.

- ... Quelque chose vient de couler entre mes jambes, et les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées.

Inquiet, Yukki se redressa aussitôt.

- Tu les sens depuis combien de temps ?

- À peu près trois heures, avoua Tetsu.

- Ça a commencé pendant le repas et tu réagis seulement maintenant ?!

Le batteur se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers sa baguette.

- J'appelle tout de suite Yume.

Il se répéta de ne surtout pas céder à la panique, refouler sa peur et penser avant tout à Tetsu et leurs enfants. Avec la réception du messager et malgré le fait qu'il soit près de minuit, l'ancienne attrapeuse arriverait très vite. Du moins, il l'espérait, puisque d'après ce que le bassiste avait dit, le déplacer était désormais impossible.

Dès son entrée, Yume jeta un sort de silence qui éviterait de perturber les voisins alentour et débuta les préparatifs sans tarder davantage.

- Vous pouvez me dire la fréquence des contractions ? demanda-t-elle.

- Espacées d'environ cinq minutes, répondit Tetsu. C'est de plus en plus douloureux... Je commence à avoir vraiment mal.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, soupira la jeune femme en s'apercevant que le ventre du bassiste était complètement dur. Si je te connaissais pas un minimum, je dirais que tu veux risquer la vie de tes gosses ! Bon, Yuchan, remplis une bassine d'eau chaude et apporte-moi autant de serviettes que tu peux en porter. Quant à toi, dit-elle au leader, bouge surtout pas. Je vais t'installer de façon à faciliter le travail en surélevant tes jambes. Encore heureux que ma mère m'a décrit toute la procédure à accomplir !

Les gestes précis de leur amie rassurèrent les deux musiciens. Yukki était prêt à effectuer tout ce que Yume, à présent vêtue d'une blouse et de gants, attendrait de lui.

- Je peux avoir une péridurale ? réclama le bassiste en serrant les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Je sais que tu souffres, Tetsuya, mais même si j'avais ce qu'il faut, je serais incapable d'effectuer un geste pareil. Et c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il faut absolument que tu te détendes au maximum. La durée des contractions a augmenté ?

- ... Oui... Et j'ai des poussées.

Penchée entre les cuisses du bassiste, Yume grimaça en remarquant avec une palpation que la dilatation n'était qu'en partie effectuée.

- Retiens-toi, le col n'est qu'en partie ouvert et il y aurait un risque élevé de déchirure, avertit-elle. Yuchan, si jamais Tetsuya se met à respirer de manière saccadée, je compte sur toi pour réussir à le calmer. Sinon, il court le risque d'hyperventiler et d'apporter moins d'oxygène aux bébés. Respirer ensemble est la meilleure façon de procéder. C'est ce que j'avais fait avec Masato et ça fonctionne bien.

Plus de cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, et la douleur crispait le visage de Tetsu qui faisait néanmoins tout son possible pour résister à l'envie d'expulsion. Il dut encore tenir une demi-heure, quand Yume triomphante s'exclama que le moment était venu.

- Vas-y, mon grand, tu peux commencer ! Inspire à fond, bloque ta respiration et pousse quand tu te sentiras prêt !

Le soleil fit son apparition alors que les cris de Tetsu se succédaient. Debout à ses côtés, Yukki l'aidait à garder une respiration satisfaisante, et sa présence apaisait quelque peu le bassiste. Soudain, la jeune femme afficha un large sourire et dit à toute vitesse :

- La tête du premier commence à sortir ! Allez, Tetsuya, encore un petit effort, et le reste viendra tout seul !

Malgré l'engourdissement dû à sa main broyée, Yukki continua lui aussi à encourager son amant pendant que Yume se tenait prête à réceptionner le bébé. Quelques instants après, Tetsu rassembla l'énergie qui lui restait et laissa échapper un dernier cri alors que le second enfant apparaissait à son tour. À bout de forces, il s'appuya contre les oreillers en essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'épuisement creusait ses traits, il transpirait abondamment et ses longs cheveux collaient à son front trempé de sueur... Mais tout fut oublié au moment où les pleurs des nouveaux-nés retentirent dans la pièce.

- Félicitations... Nous sommes le 18 août, il est six heures trente du matin, et tu viens de donner naissance à une fille et un garçon, Tetsuya.

Lorsque l'expulsion du placenta fut terminée, Yume tendit des ciseaux à son ami qui coupa les cordons après qu'elle en ait ligaturé l'extrémité à l'aide d'une pince. Revenue devant le lit, la jeune femme mit au leader un large pansement qui stopperait les saignements éventuels et retira les serviettes tachées. Elle se releva peu après et souleva délicatement les nourrissons qu'elle plaça sur la table d'examen à l'autre bout de la chambre. Refoulant sa fatigue, elle commença par frotter la peau de la fille de ses amis avec une serviette propre, de façon à la nettoyer le mieux possible, puis elle s'occupa du garçon. Un sourire de satisfaction envers les parents, suite à quoi elle prit les mesures et la température des bébés, ajouta du collyre dans leurs yeux afin de prévenir une conjonctivite éventuelle, se servit d'une petite sonde pour dégager leur œsophage en veillant à rester hors du champ de vision de Tetsu qui aurait sûrement paniqué, regarda si rien ne gênait les voies naturelles, donna aux nourrissons la vitamine K nécessaire à la coagulation et les enveloppa finalement dans des lange. Ses soins terminés, elle s'approcha du lit et plaça les nouveaux-nés tout contre Tetsu.

À partir de là, plus rien n'exista aux yeux du bassiste. Il plaça son index sur la paume de sa fille, et le bébé faillit le faire pleurer en refermant son minuscule poing par réflexe.

- Tu te rends compte ? Ce sont les nôtres, souffla le jeune homme à l'attention de Yukki. Ils ont plein de cheveux... Et ce qu'ils sont beaux !

- Oui... C'est parce qu'ils te ressemblent beaucoup.

- La fille mesure cinquante-trois centimètres pour trois petits kilos alors que le garçon la dépasse de cent grammes et peut être appelé demi-mètre... Fréquence cardiaque supérieure à cent, respiration franche, peau entièrement rose, et la demoiselle est particulièrement active au niveau musculaire tandis que son frère est plus calme, marmonna Yume en finissant de remplir la fiche d'informations. Ils semblent être en excellente santé ! Vous avez décidé des prénoms ?

Sans quitter les petits du regard, Tetsu répondit :

- Bienvenue parmi nous... Olivia et Ryûji.

- Pourquoi Olivia ? demanda Yume surprise.

- Référence à _One Piece,_ _Grease_ et un Disney.

Au début, ils eurent du mal à réaliser que les jumeaux faisaient enfin partie de leur quotidien, puis les larmes coulèrent enfin le long du visage de Tetsu dont l'adrénaline diminuait. Son amant les fit progressivement disparaître et lui murmura quelques mots de réconfort, Yume leur accordant du temps avant de rappeler sa présence.

- Tu veux donner le bain à Olivia, Yuchan ? proposa-t-elle.

- Évidemment !

- Alors viens, je vais te dire comment t'y prendre. Elle est plus agitée que son frère, ça devrait la calmer un peu.

Elle déposa elle-même le bébé dans la petite baignoire et guida la main de son ami afin de doser ses gestes. Apparemment heureuse d'être dans l'eau qui lui rappelait l'endroit où il se trouvait quelque temps auparavant, Olivia ne cessait de battre des bras et des jambes. Yume en sourit et prit à nouveau la parole.

- Pour commencer, et je suppose que tu devines pourquoi, tu ne dois JAMAIS la laisser sans surveillance, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il suffit qu'elle roule sur la table à langer, et bonjour la chute.

- Je m'en doutais, oui.

- Ensuite, la salle de bain doit avoir une température autour de vingt-deux degrés, celle de l'eau s'élevant à trente-sept. Surtout, n'appuie pas trop fort sur sa tête. Les os de son crâne ne seront complètement formés qu'à partir de dix-huit mois minimum, et le moindre choc peut lui être fatal. Concernant les produits utilisés, les meilleurs sont le gel deux-en-un et un shampooing doux adapté à son âge. Je viendrai avec toi dans une pharmacie pour te montrer ce que j'achetais aux miens, et je te donnerai aussi les doses pour les biberons. Ah, et laisse la pince ombilicale en place quelques jours. Elle aidera à la coagulation.

La jeune femme poursuivit tandis que ses amis ne perdaient pas une miette des consignes, et le bain terminé, elle montra au nouveau père la façon de mettre des couches.

- Ça sera la partie la moins marrante avec les réveils nocturnes. Enfin, c'est pas comme si vous l'ignoriez !

Yukki se chargea ensuite de son fils seul même si Yume veillait au grain. Vers huit heures du matin, Hikari tout juste prévenue entra dans la chambre du batteur pour s'assurer que Tetsu et les bébés allaient bien tous les trois.

- Merci pour ton message, Yume. Tu as bien vérifié que les sphincters ne sont gênés par aucun obstacle ?

- Oui, maman, j'ai utilisé les sondes que tu m'as données. Tout est normal, ces petits se portent comme des charmes !

Soulagée par la conduite exemplaire de sa fille, la praticienne effectua quelques examens plus poussés sur les enfants qu'elle rendit rapidement à leurs parents, avant de partir pour que la famille demeure au calme. Vingt minutes plus tard, Olivia commença à faire des bruits de succion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le bassiste anxieux.

- Rien de grave, juste l'estomac vide. Je vais préparer des biberons. Yuchan, suis-moi jusqu'à la cuisine, t'as aussi besoin de pratique là-dedans.

Ne voulant pas laisser les siens seuls trop longtemps, Yukki s'empressa d'accompagner son amie d'enfance.

- Les premiers sont à donner toutes les trois heures environ, donc six à huit en vingt-quatre heures, expliqua-t-elle. Ça peut être approximatif, ce sont eux qui décideront du bon moment.

- Et la quantité ?

- Dix à trente millilitres de lait, en sachant que plus ils boivent, plus le repas suivant sera espacé. N'essayez pas de les forcer à finir, s'ils n'en veulent plus ils vous le feront bien comprendre.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais, articula Tetsu à leur retour.

- Je suis là pour ça, _maman_ ! répliqua l'ancienne attrapeuse. À toi l'honneur du premier repas.

Une fois le biberon avalé et le rot passé, les petits yeux d'Olivia se fermèrent progressivement, et Tetsu la donna à Yukki pour qu'il l'installe dans le petit lit voisin. Le bassiste ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour. Lorsque Ryûji eut bu lui aussi et se soit assoupi, Yume murmura :

- Vous avez fait du très bon boulot. Tu sais à quel moment on va lui faire retrouver son apparence normale ?

- Dans une semaine, je pense... Son odeur restera la même, Olivia et Ryûji ne seront donc pas perturbés. J'espère que tout se passera bien...

- Y a pas de raison. Et souviens-toi que je suis disponible dès que vous aurez un souci. Je sais que vous avez préparé la future chambre, mais niveau nourriture, produits du bain et couches, vous pouvez mieux faire. Donc samedi prochain, tu m'accompagnes pour un après-midi shopping !

Pour une fois, Yukki acquiesça en souriant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devrait supporter un essayage de vêtements durant des heures. Et puis, il aurait la possibilité d'assister aux premières années des jumeaux, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec Kiara.

Yume l'aida à débarrasser la chambre de tout le matériel en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible puis annonça qu'elle allait dormir quelques heures sur le canapé du salon. La nuit avait été longue, et ils auraient besoin de repos pour se préparer à la suite.


	42. Chapter 42

**Voilà, cette histoire a atteint les 3 ans... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue ^^ et je reconnais que 42 chapitres durant ce laps de temps, ce n'est pas énorme. Cela dit, j'en prévois encore une dizaine au minimum :) donc ne vous attendez pas à dire au revoir à L'Arc et aux autres de sitôt !**

* * *

><p>Debout face au plan de travail de la cuisine, Tetsu se hâtait de préparer le troisième biberon de la journée pour Olivia en train de pleurer. Il vérifia que le lait n'était pas trop chaud, gagna la chambre des jumeaux et déposa le récipient sur la table voisine du lit. En le voyant apparaître dans son champ de vision, Olivia se calma quelque peu, et le bassiste en profita pour lui retirer la turbulette. Le biberon était à peine posé contre ses lèvres que le nourrisson se mit à boire goulûment.<p>

- Elle a l'air d'avoir faim, nota Yukki appuyé contre la porte.

- On dirait bien, oui, répondit Tetsu dont les yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du bébé. Ryûji continue à dormir, c'est vraiment un loir !

Quand sa fille fut rassasiée, Yukki la changea sous le regard attentif de son leader. Il la promena ensuite dans l'étage, faisant un crochet par la chambre de Kiara qui rédigeait un devoir.

- Je peux la porter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Fais attention à sa tête.

Elle cala le bébé en position de berceuse et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Après quelques minutes, Olivia la dévisagea avec curiosité puis commença à s'agiter.

- Tiens, reprends-la. Je crois qu'elle veut revenir auprès de Daddy.

Yukki déposa donc sa fille dans les bras de Tetsu et fit demi-tour.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Hum... Niveau cours, je n'ai pas trop de difficultés. Parfois quelques problèmes en métamorphose, heureusement Ayana est toujours prête à me donner un coup de main.

- Et en ce qui concerne Olivia et Ryûji ?

Le visage de Kiara s'éclaira aussitôt.

- Ils sont trop mignons ! Faut dire que je ne les entends pas la nuit grâce à ton Assurdiato. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore capable de les garder longtemps, mais si jamais Daddy ou toi devez sortir une heure, je suis volontaire !

Soulagé, le batteur se détendit : avec la naissance, Tetsu et lui avaient craint que Kiara se sente reléguée au second plan. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas... Seulement, la jeune sorcière souleva un autre problème.

- Dis, papa... Je vois bien que vous êtes fatigués même si ça fait seulement un mois. Tu pourrais peut-être demander à grand-mère ou à maman si elles peuvent prendre le relais de temps en temps ? Ça vous permettra aussi de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Daddy a beau affirmer le contraire, je sais que les moments intimes lui manquent.

Yukki acquiesça pensivement. Kiara avait raison, depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser sans jamais aller plus loin. Les cernes grandissaient sur le visage de Tetsu, révélant son épuisement, mais l'Animagus ne savait pas comment le persuader de se reposer suffisamment.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Tu sais comment il est... Toujours à clamer que tout va bien jusqu'à ce que son corps le trahisse.

- Vous pourriez dormir pendant leurs périodes de sieste en gardant le babyphone allumé au cas où, suggéra Kiara. Ça vous ferait déjà du sommeil en plus.

L'adulte hocha à nouveau la tête, s'assura que Kiara n'ait pas besoin d'aide concernant ses devoirs et retourna vers son compagnon. Occupé à bercer Olivia, Tetsu ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le batteur les avait rejoints.

- On devrait parler un peu quand elle sera au lit, chuchota Yukki. Ne proteste pas, Tet-chan, tu es en train de craquer et ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

Dès que le bébé fut couché et assoupi, le leader quitta la pièce pour faire face à son amant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer, puis Tetsu se blottit contre l'Animagus et ferma les yeux afin de dissimuler ses larmes.

- C'est difficile, Yukki... Ils demandent bien plus d'investissement que je l'avais imaginé.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Je l'ignore. Parfois je me dis que tout était plus simple avant la naissance... Et je me dégoûte pour penser ce genre de chose. J'ai l'impression d'être le pire parent qui soit.

Yukki le serra un peu plus entre ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- Je trouve normal que tu aies des doutes. Vous avez développé un lien particulier avec tout ce temps passé ensemble... Quand ils commenceront à faire leurs nuits, la fatigue sera moindre. D'ici là, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous réserver une soirée deux fois par semaine ? Même s'ils ont besoin de notre présence, on ne doit pas négliger notre vie de couple pour autant.

- Ça ne pourra ne nous faire que du bien, admit le bassiste. Je vais m'allonger quelques heures, tu pourras donner à manger à Ryûji s'il a faim ?

- Sois tranquille et vas-y. Je vais garder le babyphone et jeter un sort de silence qui t'évitera de l'entendre.

L'état de Tetsu ne s'améliora cependant pas, et alors que septembre touchait à sa fin, les pleurs stridents d'Olivia inquiétèrent Kiara de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle en comprit immédiatement la raison : le bassiste gisait inerte à côté du lit, tandis que le biberon répandait son contenu sur le sol. Depuis son lit, Ryûji observait Tetsu avec des larmes plein les yeux.

- PAPA, RENTRE VITE ! cria l'adolescente au téléphone.

Le batteur s'empressa de revenir du conbini pour appeler une ambulance, demanda à Yume de venir garder les jumeaux et partit ensuite pour l'hôpital.

- Fatigue sévère, hypoglycémie due à une faible alimentation et tension basse, énuméra le médecin en sortant de la chambre du leader. Ogawa-san est épuisé nerveusement, ce qui a provoqué l'hypotension. S'il était une femme, j'aurais dit qu'il s'agit d'une dépression post-partum.

L'Animagus se serait mis à rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui a pu causer un tel état ?

- Il m'a dit que professionnellement, tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'il le voudrait.

- Essayez de le convaincre de se modérer. S'il persiste dans cette voie, des consultations avec un psychologue seront indispensables.

Tetsu dormait lorsqu'il poussa la porte, et il en profita pour l'observer à loisir. Un tuyau reliait la main du bassiste à une perfusion comblant son manque de sucre, et Yukki ne put s'empêcher de frissonner alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. Une voix s'élevant depuis la porte le tira de ses pensées sombres.

- Yukki ?

- Salut Hyde... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je devais venir discuter des concerts avec Tet-chan, tu te rappelles ? J'ai vu les ambulanciers l'emmener en atteignant votre rue, alors un appel à la maison pour signaler le changement de programme et me voilà. Si tu me disais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Le batteur expliqua tout d'une voix morne, et Hyde fronça les sourcils. Ce que Tetsu vivait lui rappelait sa propre expérience, même si Megumi et lui avaient mieux géré en maintenant le dialogue. Il donna à son ami le plus de conseils possible afin de résoudre le problème, et une demi-heure après son arrivée, Tetsu commença à ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonjour Doiha-chan, murmura-t-il.

- Tu es fier de toi ? répliqua le chanteur. Je sais que tu ne veux soit-disant pas ennuyer Yukki avec tes soucis, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation ! Dis-moi, tu ne comptes quand même pas continuer jusqu'à ce que ton imprudence coûte cher à Ryûji et Olivia ?

- Hyde, s'il te plaît... Il est assez mal en point.

- Je m'en fiche ! Avec tous les sacrifices consentis pour qu'ils existent, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester seul dans ton coin ! Imagine si tu étais tombé alors que tu portais Olivia !

- Tu as raison, avoua Tetsu, je vais davantage penser à moi. C'est juste que j'ai peur que la situation m'échappe... Du coup, au lieu de dormir je veille au cas où ils se mettraient à pleurer, et même en étant à bout de forces je ne peux pas manger quoi que ce soit.

- Donc tu es au bout du rouleau, soupira Hyde. Tu le savais, Yukki ?

- En partie, je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il doit se reposer ! À chaque fois que je tente de te parler, tu fuis en affirmant que tout va bien. Je vais être franc, Tetsu. Si quelque chose arrive à _nos_ enfants parce que tu te négliges, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

Secoué par ces mots, Tetsu blêmit un peu plus et serra les poings. Yukki remarqua son malaise, mais la présence de Hyde le fit hésiter même en ayant promis qu'il soulagerait le leader de son fardeau.

- Tu es loin de ressembler à Superman. Quand quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à te confier... On forme un couple, c'est mon devoir d'être présent pour t'aider si la plus petite chose te perturbe.

- Yukki, je...

- Je sais, Tet-chan.

Se disant qu'il était de trop, Hyde s'éclipsa. Tetsu profita que son batteur se soit approché pour passer un bras autour de son cou et l'attirer contre lui. La respiration calme et les mots réconfortants de Yukki l'apaisèrent peu à peu, tandis qu'il réalisait à quel point il devenait urgent d'accepter de l'aide. Pour son amant, pour Kiara, pour lui-même, et surtout pour les bébés.

En l'absence de leurs parents, Natsumi, Yume et Erina se relayèrent pour surveiller la fratrie, et ce fut une Kiara inquiète qui se jeta sur le bassiste à son retour.

- Daddy, tu m'as vraiment fait peur quand je t'ai trouvé par terre ! Heureusement que papa est vite arrivé !

- Rassure-toi, je vais mieux. J'ai passé trois jours à ne rien faire d'autre que dormir ou presque, mes batteries sont donc rechargées.

- Et tu as intérêt de les garder dans leur état actuel, avertit Yukki. Je ne tiens pas à te faire hospitaliser à nouveau !

- Ça ne se reproduira pas. Olivia dort depuis longtemps ?

- Deux heures et demie environ, et je viens de donner à manger au petit, répondit Yume en entrant dans la pièce. Maintenant que vous êtes là, les gars, je vous laisse reprendre vos responsabilités. Votre gamine ne devrait pas tarder à réclamer son biberon.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de jouer les babysitter.

- À ton service, Yuchan. Je reviens quand tu veux !

Rendu soucieux par ce qui s'était passé, Yukki obligea Tetsu à se reposer plus souvent que lui les premiers temps. Leurs sorties ensemble reprirent progressivement, et un soir où les bébés étaient chez leur grand-mère et Kiara à l'école, leurs parents rentrèrent plus tôt que prévu. Au milieu du film, Yukki remarqua que les yeux de son voisin ne le quittaient plus, ce qui fit qu'il éteignit la télévision pour monter à l'étage. Il leur fallut un moment pour se réhabituer aux gestes entre hommes, et Tetsu décida de pimenter les choses avec plusieurs objets.

- Quand est-ce que tu as acheté tout ça ? demanda le batteur en contemplant la paire de menottes et le lot de jouets.

- Dans un magasin d'Akihabara avec Ken, au printemps dernier.

- _Quoi ?!_

- Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner pourtant, c'est tout à fait son style et il a plusieurs adresses de ce genre dans son "carnet". Il en a d'ailleurs profité pour s'offrir quelques trucs... Ce qu'il préfère m'a étonné.

- Pitié, Tetsu, je ne veux rien savoir, marmonna Yukki en s'efforçant de chasser les images lui venant à l'esprit.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de reprendre :

- L'agression s'est produite sans que j'aie le temps de les utiliser et je n'y ai plus pensé par la suite, alors... À qui l'honneur ?

Curieux de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, l'Animagus se dévoua en restant totalement passif. Des mois que Tetsu n'avait pas pris le contrôle, il pouvait bien lui accorder ce plaisir...

- Des revendications particulières ?

- Je voudrais que tu viennes en moi... Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

- Alors tourne-toi.

Il s'installa aussitôt à quatre pattes et frémit dès que des baisers furent déposés sur sa peau. Tetsu le prépara avec soin, ne lésina pas sur le lubrifiant, s'agenouilla derrière son compagnon et le pénétra lentement. Lorsque le torse humide du plus jeune rencontra son dos musclé, la sueur perlait depuis longtemps au front de l'Animagus. Le bassiste se mit ensuite à bouger doucement, ce qui tira à son amant un soupir prolongé. C'était si bon d'être à la merci du leader... Au point que s'il en avait l'occasion par la suite, il accepterait volontiers d'être attaché au lit.

- Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Non... Ne t'arrête pas...

Tetsu se montrait un peu trop prévenant à ses yeux, mais tant pis... Il ne comptait pas en demander davantage puisqu'il savait qu'une fréquence plus importante ne tarderait pas. Il lui suffisait simplement d'attendre, et de se laisser aller...

Ils finirent haletants l'un à côté de l'autre, puis le bassiste s'empara des menottes et referma les bracelets autour des poignets de son batteur. À la fois impatient et anxieux, Yukki releva légèrement la tête quand Tetsu lui masqua la vue à l'aide d'un foulard. Il entendit son compagnon disparaître vers le rez-de-chaussée, et quelques minutes plus tard, un liquide fut versé sur son torse.

- Tet-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec un léger frisson.

- Tu vas voir... Ou plutôt sentir.

Le petit jeu dura un moment tandis que Yukki se faisait violence pour ne pas supplier. Ce fut lorsque Tetsu récupéra à l'aide de sa langue le champagne ayant coulé sur son ventre qu'il céda.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te toucher !

- Oh non, pas question... Tes mots n'y changeront rien.

Sa tâche accomplie, le leader déposa sur le torse en sueur de Yukki le petit cube récupéré dans un seau et prit un malin plaisir à voir le glaçon fondre au contact de la peau brûlante du batteur.

- Tet-chan, souffla péniblement le musicien. Stop...

Le leader ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et poursuivit sa besogne en récupérant régulièrement des munitions. Il saisit un énième glaçon et dit avec un sourire lui mangeant le visage :

- Attention, ça va être très froid.

- Non...

Tetsu plaça le moyen de torture dans sa bouche, s'installa entre les jambes écartées de Yukki... et se pencha vers un endroit plus qu'intéressant.

Le jeune batteur cria aussitôt. Il était partagé entre l'envie que Tetsu continue ce qu'il faisait - à savoir lécher avec application sa virilité - ou se faire violence en se mordant les lèvres. Il opta pour la première solution : que Tetsu prenne soin de lui était tellement mieux...

De son côté, ledit Tetsu ne se satisfaisait plus de simples coups de langue et se doutait que Yukki songeait à la même chose. C'est pourquoi il entoura le sexe de son amant de ses lèvres et entama des mouvements lents et mesurés.

Yukki en plein désarroi ne savait plus que dire pour convaincre son amant de lui permettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste. Le bassiste ne se trompait pas en disant que le dominé n'était pas celui auquel on pensait au premier abord. La plupart du temps, Yukki n'en était pas dérangé, mais là... Tetsu allait beaucoup trop loin !

- Je ne veux pas jouir comme ça... S'il te plaît...

Le bassiste se redressa pour le plus grand bonheur du plus âgé et vint poser sa bouche fraîche contre la sienne. Yukki perçut également les effluves du champagne alors que les baisers se succédaient, puis Tetsu le rendit libre de ses mouvements.

- À toi de jouer, mon ange.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda le musicien pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Mais oui ! C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie maintenant, alors prends-moi.

Un coup d'œil au seau qui avait abrité la bouteille de champagne lui indiqua que quelques glaçons y survivaient tant bien que mal, et ce fut à lui d'arborer une mine sadique. Tetsu sentit alors son visage se décomposer.

- Attention, ça va être très froid.

- Yukki, non !

Les doigts du bassiste se resserrèrent sur ses épaules lorsqu'il se mit à effleurer les abdominaux de Tetsu avec le cube de glace.

- Maintenant, tu vois ce que ça fait, déclara Yukki triomphant.

- Tortionnaire...

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, rappela-t-il en retenant un rire moqueur.

- Attends ! intervint Tetsu alors que son amant s'apprêtait à entrer en lui.

Il se leva d'un bond, saisit un de ses achats du printemps puis revint vers le lit avec une mine innocente. Une fois l'objet en question convenablement lubrifié, il se rallongea en entraînant son compagnon avec lui.

La pénétration fut accueillie comme une délivrance de chaque côté. Le rythme du batteur lassa rapidement Tetsu qui en réclama plus, requête à laquelle Yukki répondit positivement. Décidé à ne pas être en reste, le bassiste s'empara du jouet et le fit entrer progressivement dans l'intimité de son musicien.

Yukki gémit et pensa qu'il avait déjà tout vu, jusqu'au moment où Tetsu, bien parti pour s'amuser au maximum, enclencha le mécanisme de vibration.

Son amant cria à nouveau alors que la sueur lui coulait le long du dos. Il fixa Tetsu en lui faisant comprendre de manière silencieuse qu'il lui ferait regretter ce traitement inattendu et augmenta la fréquence de ses mouvements. Hors de question qu'il soit le seul à se faire entendre !

Sa résolution ne l'empêcha pas de céder le premier, et il s'étendit à côté d'un bassiste à bout de souffle.

- Tu me le paieras, articula-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répliqua ironiquement Tetsu. Je m'inquièterais si je ne te savais pas trop gentil pour me rendre la pareille.

Yukki fut forcé d'approuver et de reconnaître qu'au fond, celui qui se faisait mener à la baguette - sans jeu de mot scabreux- c'était bien lui.

- Kiara t'a dit ce qui lui plairait cette année ? questionna Tetsu peu après. Parce qu'il nous reste seulement deux jours pour les achats.

- Non, elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Elle commence à atteindre l'âge où les jeunes préfèrent acheter eux-mêmes ce qui les intéresse... Je lui poserai la question demain soir, elle rentre pour le weekend.

Ce furent les premiers mots qu'il échangea avec sa fille quand elle arriva à Setagaya, et la jeune sorcière se mordilla la lèvre.

- Euh, oui, je sais ce que je veux... Sauf que tu ne seras peut-être pas d'accord.

Yukki fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Dis toujours.

- J'aimerais bien assister intégralement aux deux concerts de novembre.

- Je te rappelle que le second a lieu un dimanche et que tu es censée être à Mahoutokoro le lendemain.

- J'ai pas oublié, marmonna-t-elle. Cela dit, je ne vous ai pas vus sur scène depuis septembre de l'année dernière, et ça me manque.

Tetsu murmura alors quelques mots à l'oreille du batteur et lui caressa la nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire.

- Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je t'avertis tout de suite : que je n'entende pas un des professeurs me dire que tu as dormi pendant les cours !

L'adolescente nota qu'elle devrait soudoyer Misaki pour une potion d'éveil et déclara ensuite :

- Pendant qu'on parle de cadeaux, j'ai déjà en tête celui de Noël.

- Et c'est ?

- Un billet pour le concert de Muse au Pentaport Rock Festival, le 29 juillet prochain.

- Petite futée... Tu veux nous accompagner en Corée du Sud, c'est ça ? demanda Tetsu avec un sourire.

- Dans le mille, Daddy !

Cette fois, Yukki se montra plus enclin à accepter grâce aux vacances d'été. Kiara dut tout de même promettre de faire ses devoirs en temps et en heure afin que ses sorties avec Ayana ne soient pas interdites. Profitant d'être réunis, ils décidèrent de passer dix jours des vacances de mars à Sapporo. Ce serait l'occasion pour les jumeaux de découvrir la neige, et aussi de faire un tour en luge puisqu'ils seraient à-priori capables de tenir assis seuls.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux d'être séparés dans l'avion ? suggéra Tetsu. Tu partirais avec Kiara et moi avec Ryûji et Olivia.

- Hum... Et au cas où quelqu'un te reconnaît, comment tu vas justifier l'absence de présence féminine ?

- Tu crois que Yume accepterait de jouer le jeu ? questionna le bassiste après un instant de réflexion.

- Possible... Elle n'est pas allée à la montagne depuis longtemps.

- Alors appelle-la tout de suite pour qu'elle ait le temps de réserver le vol et l'hébergement. Je me charge de nos billets d'avion, ce sera à toi de t'occuper du tien et de celui de Kiara.

- N'oublie pas de préciser que tu voyages avec des enfants de moins de deux ans ! rappela Yukki.

Il fut finalement convenu qu'ils logeraient tous dans le même hôtel, un établissement quatre étoiles tout proche de la gare qui leur permettrait un accès facile à l'aéroport malgré les quarante-cinq minutes de trajet supplémentaires. À Narita, Yume veilla sur les landaus pendant que Tetsu se dirigeait vers le comptoir afin d'enregistrer les bagages. Il sentait le regard de son amant dans son dos sans toutefois pouvoir dire précisément où Yukki se trouvait. Les valises parties, il rejoignit son amie en train de distraire Rin qui peinait à rester en place. À cause du jeune âge de sa fille, l'ancienne attrapeuse avait jugé bon de la garder près d'elle. De son côté, Ueda à quelques mètres du petit groupe surveillait attentivement Jinta armé de sa console portable.

Les jumeaux ayant mangé quelques minutes avant l'embarquement, Tetsu put garder durant tout le vol sa fille endormie contre lui tandis que son frère faisait la sieste dans les bras de Yume. Yukki se contenta d'un signe discret à la descente d'avion et murmura qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'hôtel.

Yume était en train de râler à cause de l'absence de lit bébé dans la chambre quand Ueda entra à son tour avec Jinta, et il décida d'intervenir. Près des ascenseurs, l'Animagus observait la scène en essayant de ne pas rire.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, vous pourriez vous dépêcher ? Il est presque midi et j'aimerais déjeuner au restaurant.

La jeune femme rougit suite au reproche sous-entendu et suivit l'employée embarrassée vers la pièce contenant les objets supplémentaires.

- Tu aurais pu éviter de te faire remarquer, fit Ueda un peu plus tard en retrouvant Yume dans leur chambre, pendant que les deux musiciens s'installaient de l'autre côté du couloir avec les bébés.

- Ils n'ont qu'à faire leur boulot correctement ! Tetsuya avait bien précisé que l'ajout de lit pour gamin serait nécessaire !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, tu as traumatisé cette pauvre fille !

- Mrf... Ça va, j'irai lui dire tout à l'heure que je suis désolée. Avant de descendre manger, je vais aller voir si Kiara n'a pas besoin d'aide. Elle devrait réussir à se débrouiller seule, mais on ne sait jamais !

L'adolescente était en train de vider sa valise quand un désaccord entre le frère et la sœur l'obligea à interrompre sa tâche.

- Vous vous battez encore pour un dessin animé ? soupira-t-elle.

- Oui, j'veux regarder les Tortues Ninja !

- Et moi Franklin ! Donne la zapette, Oniichan !

- Sûrement pas, elle est nulle ta tortue !

- Nul toi-même !

Lassée, Kiara inspira un bon coup et s'empara de l'objet de la dispute qu'elle déposa au-dessus d'une armoire. Le silence régna quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que la fillette en train de rire sous cape attire l'attention de son aînée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse, R... JINTA ! Mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant l'enfant dont les jambes pédalaient dans le vide à la recherche d'un appui. Tu pensais vraiment récupérer la télécommande en montant sur une chaise ? Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais tenu combien de temps suspendu à l'armoire ?

- Pas beaucoup, reconnut le petit. On peut regarder la télé maintenant ?

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisis le programme !

Les deux plus jeunes étaient absorbés par Kung Fu Panda au moment où leur mère entra dans la pièce. Satisfaite de voir que le calme régnait, elle prévint les locataires des lieux que l'heure du repas était venue et que leurs pères respectifs n'attendaient plus qu'eux. L'avantage d'être dans un quatre étoiles : le groupe pouvait compter sur la discrétion des employés de l'hôtel et n'aurait donc pas besoin de se séparer au restaurant. Yukki modifia tout de même les traits de son compagnon, ce qui leur permit d'échanger fréquemment des regards lorsqu'ils furent attablés. Tetsu donna à manger à ses enfants, et Olivia essaya de boire seule à la timbale. Sa tentative ratée lui valut cependant des félicitations auxquelles elle répondit en gazouillant. Le repas terminé, Kiara et les Ueda partirent à l'assaut des pistes, pendant que Yukki et le bassiste restaient à l'hôtel pour se reposer tranquillement.

Les jumeaux découvrirent la neige le lendemain en faisant de la luge avec leur famille. Chaque glissade leur tirait des exclamations de joie qui amusaient leurs parents, puis Kiara les aida tour à tour à marcher dans la poudreuse en les tenant par les mains. Ryûji se mit ensuite à rire aux éclats en voyant Jinta et Rin entamer une bataille de boules de neige, affrontement que l'aîné gagna sans trop de mal. Vexée, Rin profita que son frère lui tourne le dos pour lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige. Ils finirent par se crier dessus, jusqu'à ce que Yume intervienne et les menace de rentrer à l'hôtel sur-le-champ. Le reste du séjour se passa tranquillement, et peu après être revenus dans la capitale, Tetsu et Yukki confièrent les bébés à leur tante, le temps d'aller chercher Nami à Ôsaka.

En plus d'être angoissée par le fait de quitter provisoirement ses parents, la fillette avait l'esprit en ébullition à cause de demandes qu'elle n'osait pas formuler.

- Dis, oncle Yukki... Je ne vais pas avoir trop de retard par rapport aux enfants qui connaissent déjà la magie ?

- Oh non, ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai eu des problèmes d'adaptation au début, c'est vrai. Mais ça venait seulement de ma timidité. De toute façon, Kiara sera là et t'aidera au moindre souci.

Rassurée, Nami se détendit progressivement et regarda le paysage défilant à l'extérieur. Bientôt, elle serait à Tôkyô pour plusieurs mois... Une part de crainte de l'inconnu subsistait, mais comme l'avait dit le batteur, elle n'avancerait pas seule. Et puis, ce serait l'occasion de voir plus souvent son oncle et ses cousins, puisqu'il était convenu qu'elle serait chez les deux musiciens chaque weekend.

Comme Kiara et Ayana avant elle, Nami ne vit pas d'inconvénient à passer des heures dans les magasins. Yukki et Tetsu portaient chacun deux sacs sur le chemin du retour, leur nièce tenant quant à elle la cage de son hibou. Hormis la baguette de sorbier, c'était l'achat qu'elle jugeait le plus important puisqu'elle comptait écrire à ses parents autant que possible.

- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?

- Pas encore... J'espère que le corbeau de Kiara acceptera de partager son toit avec un rapace.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, dit le batteur pour la rassurer, après tout ils viennent tous deux du monde magique. Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger tes affaires ?

- Non merci, oncle Yukki, ça ira ! Kiara revient quand ?

- En début de soirée, elle préférait acheter les fournitures manquantes avec ses amis.

À son retour, Kiara découvrit sa cousine en train de dévorer les livres requis pour l'année. La malle ouverte laissait apparaître des uniformes froissés, plusieurs volumes traînaient sur le sol, et dans sa cage sur le bureau, le hibou indifférent au désordre profitait du calme pour dormir.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'envahir mon côté de la chambre, déclara l'adolescente en ouvrant un des tiroirs sous son lit.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, je rangerai sans faute ! C'est juste que je veux en savoir le plus possible sur l'école et éviter les mauvaises surprises.

Kiara sourit et s'installa sur le lit opposé.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Pose toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit. Si je ne peux pas y répondre, arrange-toi avec mon père !

Elles discutaient encore quand Yukki les appela pour le dîner. À peine attablée, Nami demanda la seule chose que Kiara n'avait pu satisfaire.

- Oncle Yukki, je pourrai voir à quoi tu ressembles en loup ?

- Après le repas et quand les petits seront couchés, répondit le batteur occupé à empêcher Olivia de le bombarder de yaourt.

De son côté, Ryûji installé dans les bras de Tetsu buvait tranquillement le contenu de son biberon en dévisageant une à une les personnes présentes.

- C'est quand même dingue la différence qu'il peut y avoir entre des jumeaux, fit remarquer Kiara. Je veux dire, Olivia est limite hyperactive et Ryûji un petit nonchalant !

- Encore heureux, répliqua Yukki en s'essuyant le visage. Je ne tiens pas à ce que l'essentiel des petits suisses termine ailleurs que dans leur estomac !

- Et puis d'après toi, ajouta Tetsu, pourquoi c'est avec Ken que ton frère s'entend le mieux ?

- Oui, c'est vrai que niveau caractère il y a de la ressemblance...

Lorsque les jumeaux furent installés dans leurs lits respectifs, Tetsu remonta le mécanisme de la boîte à musique, alluma la veilleuse et rejoignit le reste de la famille. Installé à côté de la table du salon, un loup répondait aux exclamations de Nami par des jappements brefs.

- Vous vous amusez bien ?

- Et comment ! Oncle Yukki, ta forme animale est superbe !

- Arrête, Nami, ou je vais finir par être jaloux, fit le bassiste avec un sourire.

Yukki retrouva peu après son apparence normale, et les filles disparurent dans leur chambre où la discussion s'orienta vers un sujet précis.

- Il y a des garçons qui te plaisent à l'école ? voulut savoir Nami.

La surprise passée, Kiara répondit :

- Euh, non, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser... Cela dit, j'ai récemment repéré un acteur pas mal du tout.

- Ah ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Nagase Tomoya. Il joue le rôle d'un héritier yakuza dans un drama appelé "My Boss, my Hero". Je l'ai regardé en cachette chez une amie l'été dernier parce qu'il y a des passages de bagarre assez violents.

- OK, j'ai compris, je ne dirai rien à oncle Yukki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tetsu leur rappela que la rentrée avait lieu le surlendemain, et Kiara éteignit la lumière sans protester.

Sans grande surprise pour l'adolescente et son père, Nami arborait sur sa veste un écusson strié de bleu à son entrée dans la salle. Elle alla s'installer à côté de la fille brune rencontrée pendant le trajet, autrement dit Ayana, et commença à discuter du fonctionnement de leur dortoir. Les professeurs n'y venaient presque jamais, laissant les élèves gérer leurs bâtiments respectifs sous réserve que rien d'illicite ou de dangereux ne soit découvert pendant les inspections générales.

- Les seules règles en vigueur pour tous les étudiants concernent les horaires, expliqua l'adolescente. Personne dans les dortoirs entre neuf et quinze heures, et chaque élève doit s'y trouver à partir de neuf heures du soir et ne plus en sortir. On peut travailler jusqu'à l'heure qu'on veut, en tenant évidemment compte des cours du lendemain. D'habitude, les plus jeunes font leurs devoirs jusqu'au dîner, restent entre amis jusqu'à la sonnerie et vont se coucher ensuite. Au fil des ans, la quantité de boulot demandé augmente, et à partir de la cinquième année ce n'est pas rare de voir certains encore éveillés à minuit.

De son côté, Kiara écoutait distraitement les conversations de ses voisins en se demandant si Hiroki s'adapterait facilement aux changements entre l'école primaire et le collège. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle se rappela de la fierté du "petit" exhibant son uniforme neuf.

_- Il est beau, oui... Et je ne suis pas étonnée que tu aies encore besoin de la taille six ans._

_- ... J'te déteste !_

_- Bravo, très mature pour un collégien ! se moqua l'adolescente._

_- C'est pas parce que t'es vieille et plus grande que tu dois te montrer méprisante !_

_- J'y peux rien, c'est tellement facile avec toi que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. _

_- Oh, la ferme... _

_- Hiroki, langage ! dit Hyde depuis le salon où une réunion du groupe avait lieu._

Installé à la table des professeurs à côté de son amie d'enfance, Yukki observait avec soulagement Nami faire connaissance avec Ayana. Il avait craint que la fillette resterait à l'écart à cause du monde nouveau qu'elle venait d'intégrer, mais il n'en était visiblement rien. Le regard de l'Animagus dériva ensuite vers sa fille en train d'avaler des sushi pendant qu'un garçon lui racontait quelque chose avec enthousiasme. Mais Kiara ne semblait l'écouter que d'une oreille, préférant se concentrer sur l'emploi du temps donné par Misaki.

- Donc voilà ! Et toi, tu fais quoi l'été prochain ?

L'adolescente soupira intérieurement et consentit à dire :

- J'accompagne mon père en Corée du sud pour leur unique date là-bas, et j'assiste au live de Muse le lendemain. Ensuite, ce sera trois semaines chez ma famille à Ôsaka. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, je peux lire mon planning sans crainte d'être interrompue ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr !

Voir l'élève être rembarré tira un sourire en coin à Yukki et amusa son amie d'enfance.

- Ton côté père protecteur vient d'apparaître, Yuchan ?

- En quelque sorte... Même si Kiara se laisse approcher, il y aura un examen de passage supplémentaire.

- Hum... Je suis pas sûre qu'elle attendra ton accord pour fréquenter un mec.

- On verra bien.

Le repas fini, les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans le parc où Nami demanda d'autres précisions sur le contenu du lendemain. Comme les années précédentes, Ayana et Kiara suivaient ensemble la plupart des cours. Cependant, elles se verraient moins avec l'arrivée des options puisqu'elles n'en avaient qu'une en commun sur les trois choisies.

- Vous allez réussir à gérer avec les heures supplémentaires ? voulut savoir la plus jeune.

- Ça devrait le faire, oui.

- Même avec les entraînements de Quidditch au cas où tu es retenue ?

Kiara acquiesça à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pris seulement des cours magistraux. Un peu plus de temps à passer dans les notes, mais bon... Au pire, Ayana, tu m'aideras pour les runes !

- Si tu veux, tête brûlée.

- Et les deux autres, c'est quoi ?

- Écoles étrangères et mythologie pour moi, arts et langues pour Kiara.

- D'accord d'accord. Je vous retrouve plus tard, j'ai une lettre à envoyer !

Les deux amies regardèrent la fillette s'éloigner avec un sourire.

- Ta cousine devrait vite s'acclimater.

- On dirait bien... Ses parents comptent passer à Tôkyô le plus souvent possible. Je crois que ce sont surtout eux, les perturbés par l'éloignement.

- Logique si c'est leur seul enfant, observa Ayana. Alors, tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

- Séjour au ski en famille. J'ai cru devenir dingue en étant dans la même chambre que mon frère et ma sœur adoptifs... Heureusement que leurs parents savent les tenir. Quant à Olivia et Ryûji, ils ont adoré les glissades en luge ! Et toi, la patrie de Peter Jackson ? Aussi belle que la trilogie du "Seigneur des Anneaux" l'a montrée ?

- Oh que oui ! fit Ayana avec une expression ravie. Suis-moi à la salle informatique, ce sera mieux que visionner les photos sur mon appareil !

Elles faillirent bousculer Yukki au passage, et Kiara se contenta d'une brève excuse sans se retourner. Son père leva les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea vers le générateur, où il pourrait joindre sa sœur qui souhaitait lui parler.

_- Bonjour Oniichan, la petite famille et toi allez bien ?_

- Oui, merci. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_- Eh bien... Kiara va avoir un cousin ou une cousine supplémentaire début décembre._

- ... Ah.

_- Quel enthousiasme ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi !_

- Mais c'est le cas ! s'exclama le batteur. C'est juste que, euh... Je n'imagine pas du tout Sakura s'occuper d'un bébé.

_- Rassure-toi, il s'entraîne avec son neveu depuis qu'on a décidé d'aller plus loin dans notre relation. Il fallait que je te prévienne parce que je ne pourrai plus garder Ryûji et Olivia à partir de juillet. J'en serai à quatre mois. Tu devras te reposer sur maman les jours de concert._

- Elle le sait ?

_- Évidemment,_ répliqua Erina._ Je l'ai informée en premier, tu es le deuxième à apprendre la nouvelle. Enfin, après Yasunori, bien sûr. Je dois te laisser maintenant, j'ai mon éditeur à prévenir. Il sera content d'apprendre que je vais m'atteler au manga de manière plus intensive, du moins pendant les semaines à venir._

- Bon courage alors. Salue Sakura pour moi.

_- Et fais de même avec les tiens, Oniichan._

_Un mini-Sakura... Pourvu qu'il ressemble davantage à sa mère qu'à son père !_

Kiara accueillit beaucoup mieux la nouvelle et arrangea une visite à sa tante le weekend suivant. Elle rabroua ensuite Yukki dont la sœur s'était plainte du manque de réaction.

- Papa, sérieusement, tu abuses ! Je sais que t'apprécies pas trop oncle Yasunori, mais fais un effort pour tante Erina !

- D'abord, j'apprécie Sakura, même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Ensuite, c'est à cause de la surprise que je n'ai pas dit grand-chose. Alors je viendrai avec toi samedi en emmenant Tetsu, Ryûji et Olivia.

- Tu crois que les petits supporteront le métro ?

- Non, c'est pour ça qu'on ira à Shinjuku en voiture.

À peine était-elle entrée dans l'appartement qu'Olivia dévisagea son oncle avec intérêt, puis tendit les bras dans sa direction. D'abord hésitant, Sakura poussé par Tetsu accepta de donner le biberon au bébé.

- C'est étonnant, déclara Yukki. En général elle fait sa timide en présence d'inconnus.

- Mon sex-appeal fonctionne même chez les plus jeunes, on dirait !

- Hé ! N'oublie pas que tu parles de ta nièce de huit mois, espèce de Pedobear ! fit Kiara.

Erina donna une tape sur la tête du batteur, dont les yeux restaient fixés sur Olivia, et demanda un peu d'aide en cuisine. Kiara la suivit, et les trois hommes commencèrent à discuter dans le salon. Installé dans les bras de son père, Ryûji buvait et paraissait sur le point de s'assoupir.

- Alors, ça ne te change pas trop d'être guitariste ? demanda Tetsu.

- Si, quand même ! Mais bon, c'est le poste que je voulais occuper en créant Lion Heads. L'autre soir, j'ai parlé avec des demoiselles qui préfèrent me voir en face d'elles que caché par la batterie. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir une flopée d'admiratrices... Et vous, comment ça va en ce moment ?

- On gère entre les enfants et l'Arc, expliqua Yukki. Heureusement que ma mère nous donne parfois un coup de main, parce qu'avec la tournée qui s'annonce et l'Europe l'an prochain... Ils iront sûrement passer du temps à Ôsaka chez les parents de Tetsu.

Le frère et la sœur finirent de manger, puis l'Animagus monta les lits pliants et y déposa les jumeaux. Si Ryûji ferma les yeux presque aussitôt, Olivia tenta d'amadouer le batteur par quelques larmes vaines.

- Non, ma puce, c'est l'heure de la sieste. Je viendrai te chercher plus tard.

- OUIIIIIIIN !

Yukki soupira, mit la boîte à musique en marche et dut faire un effort pour quitter la pièce. Olivia continua tout de même à pleurer, et seule la présence de Sakura, venu lui lire une histoire, l'aida à s'endormir.

- Plus de doute possible, tu te débrouilleras très bien quand il ou elle sera là, dit Tetsu.

- Ma sœur me confie son fils dès qu'elle est en déplacement professionnel. Bon, il a déjà huit ans, et j'ai commencé à le garder seulement quand il est entré au jardin d'enfants. Ça me fait quand même pas mal d'expérience.

Le bassiste hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, puis Sakura demanda avec un sourire :

- Au fait, Tetsu... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être dans un corps féminin et de porter des gosses pendant neuf mois ?

Les deux autres présents lui lancèrent un regard noir, et Erina revenue de la cuisine offrit à son conjoint un autre coup à l'arrière du crâne.

- C'est à croire que pour une fois, la personne qui dirige le couple n'est pas le mâle dominant, fit Kiara.

Sakura réprima péniblement l'envie d'étrangler sa nièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un autre chapitre qui s'achève ! Prochaine partie : premiers mots, premiers pas, et premier concert en France ^^<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Nouveau chapitre en guise de cadeau ^^ beaucoup de choses s'y passent, dont le concert à Paris que je me suis efforcée de retranscrire fidèlement (anecdotes comprises, notamment la séance tourisme de Tetsu). Bonne lecture, et surtout bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

><p>Avec la nouvelle tournée débutant en juin, les deux musiciens durent se reposer sur Natsumi lors des répétitions tardives, ce qui leur pesait puisqu'ils voyaient moins les jumeaux. Ils assistèrent tout de même aux premières explorations du salon et accueillirent avec des sourires ravis l'avancée de Ryûji, qui parvenait à marcher en se tenant aux meubles, pendant qu'Olivia se déplaçait à travers à la maison comme un bolide. Il leur fallut attendre le début des vacances pour qu'un matin, Tetsu soit témoin d'un autre changement significatif.<p>

En poussant silencieusement la porte de la chambre, il entendit Olivia discuter à sa façon avec le tigre en peluche lui ayant autrefois appartenu. Son visage s'éclaira, et il passa quelques instants à observer sa fille qui finit par l'apercevoir. Tandis que Ryûji continuait à dormir, sa sœur se leva grâce aux barreaux du lit et commença à émettre des gazouillis de satisfaction.

- Oui, c'est l'heure de ton repas, dit le bassiste en la soulevant.

- D... Da... 'addy !

Le leader sentit son regard s'embuer, tandis que le bébé parcourait son visage de ses petites mains.

- Addy ! répéta Olivia jusqu'à ce que les larmes du bassiste lui échappent. Addy ? fit-elle ensuite d'un ton incertain, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau à leur tour.

- Tet-chan ? appela Yukki depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Tu as un problème ?

- ... Non, ça... ça va ! Du calme, ma chérie... On va manger, déclara-t-il alors qu'Olivia s'apprêtait à pleurer.

Yukki remarqua ses joues humides à son arrivée dans la cuisine et demanda évidemment des explications.

- C'est parce qu'elle... elle a dit "addy", articula le bassiste.

L'Animagus accueillit la nouvelle avec un large sourire et se hâta de sortir les pots favoris d'Olivia, sans cesser de couver Tetsu du regard. Pour se retrouver dans un état pareil, son compagnon devait être vraiment heureux... Ce qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

- Au fait, demanda le bassiste. Tu m'as dit avoir trouvé le cadeau d'anniversaire de Kiara. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'adolescente se figea dans l'espoir de connaître la réponse. Elle entendit un bruit de sachet plastique froissé, puis Tetsu s'exclama :

- Ah quand même ! Excellent choix, elle va adorer !

Frustrée, Kiara s'appuya contre le battant pour tenter de savoir où Yukki dissimulait la surprise, mais la porte mal fermée céda sous la poussée, et la jeune sorcière se retrouva allongée sur le carrelage. L'Animagus rangea aussitôt dans la poche arrière de son pantalon l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main.

- Euh... Salut papa, salut Daddy.

- Tu nous espionnais ?

- Non !

Pas dupes, les deux musiciens considérèrent le regard fuyant de Kiara comme un mensonge évident, et Yukki lui demanda de préparer ses affaires pour le déplacement en Corée du sud. L'arrivée des parents de Tetsu quelques heures plus tard entraîna une longue discussion durant laquelle le bassiste donna toutes les consignes. Nobuko répliqua finalement qu'elle savait y faire après un garçon et deux filles, ce qui fit rougir Tetsu et sourire Yukki. Les valises étant faites, il ne restait plus aux parents que dire au revoir à leurs enfants pour quelques jours.

- En cas de problème, j'ai laissé le numéro de ma sœur à côté du téléphone. Son conjoint sait comment calmer les crises d'Olivia. Vous pourrez aussi joindre ma mère en cas de problème.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Yukihiro, et partez ou vous allez rater votre avion !

- Ça va aller, Tet-chan ? demanda le batteur dans la voiture.

- C'est la première fois qu'on part loin d'eux... J'espère que tout ira bien.

- Mais oui... Ta mère l'a bien dit, elle a eu trois enfants. Et vu que ton père est là, elle ne sera pas seule à tout gérer.

À moitié convaincu, le leader soupira, et Yukki lia leurs mains en ajoutant qu'il s'inquiétait un peu lui aussi.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air pourtant.

- Parce que je fais confiance à tes parents. Il faudra s'habituer aux séparations... Surtout avec Paris l'année prochaine.

- Je sais, oui... Tu imagines la tête d'Oishi-san si on arrive un jour au studio avec eux ?

En pensant à la réaction de leur manager, Yukki ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Derrière eux, Kiara afficha un léger sourire en achevant son message à Nami, qui était rentrée à Ôsaka dès le premier jour des vacances et envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

L'adolescente était à peine entrée dans le hall qu'elle fut avertie de la présence de Hyde : un garçon qu'elle dépassait toujours d'une dizaine de centimètres lui fonça dessus en débitant un flot ininterrompu de paroles.

- Hiroki, laisse-la respirer !

- Plus tard, quand je lui aurai raconté mes débuts au collège !

- Ravie de te revoir, Tom Pouce.

- 'spèce de girafe, marmonna Hiroki en retour.

- Vu que je vais bientôt rattraper mon père, je prends ça pour un compliment. Tu me diras tout dans l'avion, d'accord ?

- Ouais, ça me va.

- Il faut encore que je te le répète ? soupira Hyde en s'approchant de ses amis.

- On dit oui et pas ouais, je sais !

Kiara afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Tu te rebelles contre l'autorité maintenant ?

- Provoque-moi et tu verras de quoi je suis capable.

Le groupe eut un aperçu de ce que le collégien pouvait faire quelques heures plus tard, quand le manager donna la répartition des chambres d'hôtel.

- Hyde-san avec votre épouse, évidemment. Pareil pour vous, poursuivit-il en désignant Tetsu et Yukki puis Ken et sa dernière conquête en date. Et même chose en ce qui concerne les enfants, comme Hyde-san l'a suggéré.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux.

- Pardon ? Mais je n'ai pas...

- Ah ? Vous m'avez pourtant spécifié cela par mail.

Les adultes comprirent rapidement et se tournèrent vers Hiroki qui rougissait en fixant le sol.

- La prochaine fois, demande-moi directement au lieu d'utiliser l'ordinateur à ma place.

- T'inquiète pas, Hyde, c'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, intervint Kiara pour calmer le chanteur.

Si le chanteur priva Hiroki de sa console pendant une semaine, l'idée trouvée pour parvenir à ses fins amusa beaucoup Ken qui eut du mal à s'arrêter de rire jusqu'à ce que sa voisine l'entraîne à sa suite vers l'ascenseur. En entrant dans la chambre où il logerait quelques jours, le collégien laissa tomber son sac puis s'allongea sur le lit.

- Ça va, j'aurais pu avoir pire comme punition.

- On n'est pas obligés d'aller aux balances, tu es tenté par le dernier Tomb Raider ? Bon, c'est un remake, mais il devrait te plaire quand même.

- Évidemment ! s'exclama Hiroki enthousiaste.

Il s'empara de la Playstation et se plongea immédiatement dans le jeu sur lequel il resta tout l'après-midi. De son côté, Kiara termina ses devoirs de vacances puis profita que son ami garderait le silence pour regarder l'ultime épisode d'_Alien_, ce que Yukki lui avait interdit malgré ses supplications.

Ripley et Call venaient d'arriver sur Terre lorsque Megumi frappa à la porte, indiquant aux occupants de la pièce que l'heure de se rendre au festival était venue. Ils assistèrent tous trois au concert depuis les coulisses, où Hiroki s'étonna du nombre de présents.

- Plutôt logique avec leur renommée, déclara sa mère, et n'oublie pas qu'ils sont en tête d'affiche.

- En parlant de tête d'affiche, Hiro, tu viens toujours voir Muse avec moi demain soir ?

- D'après toi ? Je ne compte pas me défiler maintenant !

- Donc puisque c'est Hyde qui nous accompagne, ça me fera deux petits Takarai à protéger, conclut l'adolescente avec un sourire.

Hiroki fit semblant de lui donner un coup de poing.

* * *

><p>En contrepartie des bleus reçus par Kiara à sa place, Hyde entraîna les deux jeunes vers l'arrière de la scène sitôt le concert fini. Quelques mots échangés avec un inconnu, plusieurs minutes de marche, et Kiara se retrouva assise dans une caravane où Matthew Bellamy lui proposa à boire.<p>

- ... Vous avez du Coca citron ?

- Dom, amène un pack de canettes du frigo, s'il te plaît ! cria le chanteur.

- Tout de suite !

- Alors, reprit l'Anglais en ouvrant les boîtes métalliques pendant que Hyde et son fils commençaient à discuter avec le bassiste du groupe. Depuis combien de temps tu écoutes notre mauvaise musique ?

Malgré le fait que Matthew lui ait dit de le considérer comme n'importe qui, Kiara resta muette les premières secondes à cause du choc.

- Je vous ai découverts avec _Origin of Symmetry_ il y a cinq ans et demi, déclara-t-elle finalement. C'était un dimanche matin, mon père dormait encore et je m'ennuyais. Alors j'ai fouillé dans sa collection de CD, et voilà.

Le chanteur sembla apprécier sa franchise et voulut savoir quel titre elle préférait jusque-là.

- Si je dois citer une seule chanson du live, je dirais _Starlight_. Et parmi tous les morceaux, je pense qu'il s'agit de _Bliss_. J'adore son rythme entraînant et j'aurais bien aimé l'entendre ce soir, mais bon...

- On a prévu de passer au Super Arena de Saitama début décembre. Ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour toi de la voir jouée sur scène.

Kiara afficha une mine incrédule.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je... je m'arrangerai avec mon père pour un cadeau de Noël en avance.

- Ou demande à Hyde de nous rappeler pour des places gratuites, son fils a l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée lui aussi.

- ... D'accord.

- Bon, revenons-en à toi. Ton père est batteur, doué d'ailleurs pour ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre, ce qui fait que tu baignes dans la musique. Tu joues d'un instrument ?

- Pas encore pu m'y mettre sérieusement, répondit l'adolescente en secouant la tête. Une personne très proche est bassiste, mais j'hésite à lui demander de m'apprendre. En tant que musicien professionnel, il n'aura peut-être pas de temps à me consacrer.

- Ça ne coûte rien de lui poser la question, ou alors c'est que tu n'es pas assez motivée, fit remarquer Matthew. Et autant renoncer tout de suite dans ce cas : tu n'arriveras à rien sans un minimum d'efforts.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, puis une voix interrompit leur discussion.

- Matt, Chris, Dom, c'est l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel !

- Juste après les photos et les autographes, cher manager !

Pendant le trajet de retour, Kiara songea avec un sourire que certaines de ses camarades seraient vertes de jalousie si jamais elle venait à parler de ses vacances.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés que Ryûji lâcha l'étagère qui lui servait d'appui et trottina vers Yukki avec un large sourire. Il lança ensuite fièrement :

- Pa' !

Le batteur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tandis qu'Olivia s'approchait à quatre pattes et réclamait les bras de Tetsu.

- Addy ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

- Ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès, déclara Junichi. Surtout du côté du petit. C'est en remarquant que vous étiez partis qu'il s'est mis à vous appeler en pleurant, Yukihiro. Et hier, il s'est mis debout et fait deux ou trois pas avant de tomber.

- Merci de vous être occupés d'eux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tetsuya, gronda sa mère. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un fardeau !

Tetsu rougit sous le reproche et baissa les yeux vers sa fille qui souhaitait être posée. Elle se leva à l'aide de la table basse, fixa Tetsu des yeux, puis abandonna le meuble et avança lentement vers le leader qui la félicita.

- Bravo, ma chérie !

- 'avo ! dit Ryûji en dévoilant ses quatre incisives.

Lorsque les jumeaux furent couchés, Tetsu aida ses parents dans la cuisine pendant que les deux Awaji vidaient leurs valises pour les remplir à nouveau.

- On rentre juste et il faut déjà repartir, soupira l'adolescente.

- N'exagère pas, c'est seulement dans trois jours. Et puis ça ne te dérange pas, si ?

- Oh non ! J'ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en pensant aux daifuku de tante Seira !

- La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, lui fit remarquer le batteur.

- Dit par celui qui mangerait une boîte de chocolats Godiva chaque semaine si on ne le surveillait pas, je trouve ça carrément gonflé.

Ce fut au tour de Yukki d'être plongé dans l'embarras, et la jeune sorcière ricana à la vue de son air gêné. Un peu plus tard, elle s'empressa d'accrocher au-dessus de son lit les photos avec Muse, rangea soigneusement les autographes, puis décida que l'heure était encore suffisamment raisonnable pour qu'elle raconte son weekend à Ayana.

- _Sérieusement ?! Tu les as vus en face-à-face ?!_

- Oui, et j'aurai peut-être des places gratuites pour leur concert en décembre.

- _... Je pourrai venir ?_ demanda l'adolescente d'une petite voix.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, je doute que Hyde laisse son fils sortir un dimanche soir. Tu profiteras de l'autre billet !

- _Mais ton père ne dira rien ?_

- Pas tant que je reste attentive aux cours du lendemain. J'ai de la chance qu'il m'accorde la matinée, avec en contrepartie la promesse de tout rattraper dans les trois jours..

La conversation prit fin quand Yukki vint rappeler à sa fille qu'il était déjà tard, et les deux amies se donnèrent rendez-vous le jour de la rentrée.

Environ trois semaines plus tard, Ryûji et Olivia fêtèrent leur premier anniversaire entourés de leur aînée, de leurs parents et de ceux du bassiste. D'abord perplexe face à Kiara qui lui montrait comment éteindre les bougies, Ryûji souffla finalement un grand coup, et sa jumelle l'imita ensuite.

- Bravo vous deux ! dit l'adolescente en guise de félicitations.

- 'avo ! répéta sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

À peine était-elle assise dans le parc qu'elle s'empara de sa nouvelle acquisition pendant que Ryûji riait en froissant l'emballage cadeau... Jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia lui donne accidentellement un grand coup de hochet sur la tête.

- Papaaaaa ! cria-t-il en se mettant à pleurer.

Yukki passa quelques minutes à le consoler sous le regard perdu d'Olivia qui ne réalisait évidemment pas sa responsabilité dans l'incident.

- Mal Oudji ? demanda-t-elle, ce qui amusa les adultes et Kiara.

- Tiens, Tetsuya, utilise ceci pour réduire la bosse, proposa Nobuko en tendant à son fils un gant imbibé d'eau froide.

Le bassiste tapota le front du nourrisson qui marmonna peu après :

- 'ci Addy.

- Pendant que j'y pense, demanda Nobuko, vous avez décidé quoi faire des enfants lors de votre prochaine tournée ?

- Ma mère et une amie se relaieront, répondit Yukki. Il vaut mieux ne pas les séparer pendant nos absences, qu'ils ne soient pas avec nous sera suffisamment difficile à supporter.

À leur retour dans la capitale, la période d'accalmie jusqu'en décembre permit aux deux musiciens de se consacrer aux enfants et à leurs projets solo. Les setlists pour les derniers concerts de l'année furent rapidement faites, et Tetsu commença à aborder avec le manager l'organisation du déplacement à Paris. Installé dans le salon, il s'efforçait de jongler entre la visioconférence et Olivia qui réclamait de l'attention en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

- 'pote ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

- Ogawa-san, vous voulez que je vous rappelle plus tard ? demanda son interlocuteur avec un sourire. Il me semble que vous allez être occupé sous peu.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, Oishi-san, avoua le bassiste. Ma fille a faim et refuse de me lâcher.

- Contactez-moi dès que vous êtes disponible.

Le leader venait de mettre fin à la communication lorsque Yukki arriva en portant le dernier-né de la famille.

- Tu veux bien donner son goûter à Olivia pendant que je surveille Ryûji ? S'il joue tranquillement, je pourrai avancer sur les détails avec Oishi-san.

- Bien sûr, pas de souci. J'espère juste qu'elle ne repeindra pas la cuisine cette fois.

Sous le regard attentif de Tetsu, le batteur déposa son fils dans le parc et prit dans ses bras la petite toujours collée au bassiste.

- 'pote, papa ? fit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Tu as tout compris, acquiesça Yukki en l'installant sur la chaise haute.

La maison était plus calme depuis que Kiara et Nami avaient repris les cours, même si leur présence manquait aux jumeaux qui voulaient parfois voir leur aînée. Malgré les journées chargées pour le groupe, Yukki emmena l'adolescente à Shibuya le soir de Halloween sans répondre à ses interrogations.

- Papa, t'es énervant quand tu te mets en mode "tombe", bouda-t-elle. C'est mon anniversaire quand même, dis-moi où on va !

Yukki continua à garder le silence jusqu'à ce que Kiara s'arrête en déclarant qu'elle n'avancerait plus avant d'en savoir un minimum.

- J'ai acheté deux places pour un concert. Satisfaite ?

Réalisant qu'elle saurait bientôt de quels artistes il s'agissait, la jeune sorcière acquiesça et reprit la route. La soirée débutait, et elle ne fut donc pas surprise d'apercevoir une file d'attente devant la salle.

- Je reste avec toi, ou bien tu as honte d'être vue accompagnée par ton père ?  
>- C'est quoi cette question de merde ?<br>- Kiara, je t'ai déjà dit que...  
>- Oh, c'est bon ! Va te plaindre auprès de maman si tu n'aimes pas entendre un langage fleuri !<p>

Lassé, le batteur croisa les bras et dévisagea sa fille avec un soupir.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Même si je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller, tu n'as que quatorze ans, et je ne compte pas vraiment te laisser hors de vue toute la soirée.

- Alors on fait quoi ? Parce que pour ta gouverne, non, je n'ai pas honte d'être vue en ta compagnie.

Ils convinrent finalement que Yukki s'installerait à droite du chanteur, pendant que l'adolescente tenterait d'avoir une place face au guitariste fondateur du groupe. Voir enfin Scorpions sur scène la ravit et elle remercia longuement Yukki pendant le chemin du retour. Tetsu eut lui aussi droit à sa gratitude puisqu'elle lui sauta au cou quand il se leva du canapé.

- Yukki a payé le billet seul, et je t'ai acheté autre chose par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière, dit le bassiste lorsque l'Animagus fut hors de portée de voix. Je ne te cache pas qu'y arriver à temps sera difficile. Et puis, avec les répétitions du concert qui s'approchent petit à petit...

- Je comprends, t'en fais pas. Si jamais mon objectif n'est pas atteint, je dénicherai un truc plus matériel.

- Tetsu, tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

- Si si, j'arrive dans une minute !

À mesure que les semaines passaient et que le concert de Muse se rapprochait, Kiara devint de plus en plus intenable. Ayana et Nami durent supporter son impatience croissante et s'unirent finalement pour la modérer. La plus jeune du trio n'était pas intéressée pour le déplacement, ses aînées furent accompagnées par Hyde puisque Yukki n'était pas vraiment tenté non plus.

Hyde les rejoignit quand les lumières furent rallumées pour de bon, et après quelques échanges avec le staff, il les conduisit vers l'arrière de la scène comme lors du festival quelques mois plus tôt. Cette fois, Kiara parvint à discuter plus facilement avec Matthew dans la loge du groupe, et l'aisance dont elle fit preuve aida son amie à agir de la même façon.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as pu te mettre à l'apprentissage de la basse ?

- Oui, j'ai commencé début août ! Bon, je ne suis pas encore capable de jouer un morceau entier, mais mon professeur particulier me fait travailler plusieurs heures tous les weekends. D'après lui, d'ici quelques semaines je pourrai jouer seule le solo que j'interprète le plus souvent.

- Et lequel ? voulut savoir Chris Wolstenholme assis à la table voisine.

- Celui de John Deacon dans _Under pressure_.

Le bassiste eut un hochement de tête approbateur et claqua son verre contre la cannette du batteur lui faisant face. Peu après la séance photos, Hyde sorti fumer signala aux filles que l'heure de rentrer à l'hôtel était arrivée, et Kiara promit au chanteur britannique de l'informer régulièrement de ses progrès instrumentaux.

- J'imagine bien la tête de celles qui écoutent Muse à l'école, fit son amie avec un sourire. Elles donneraient beaucoup pour contacter le groupe personnellement.

- Ça va, c'est pas comme si c'était l'adresse perso de Matthew. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai de la chance d'avoir en ma possession celle qu'ils utilisent en interne avec les responsables de Sony. Le privilège d'avoir un père dans la musique !

- Dites, vous pourriez presser le pas ? intervint le chanteur qui les précédait. Il est tard, et je vous rappelle que vous devez être en cours demain après-midi ! En plus, c'est à mon tour de déposer Hiroki au collège.

- Du calme, on est à une demi-heure de Marunôchi grâce au Shinkansen ! T'inquiète pas, tu seras à l'heure pour accompagner le court sur pattes.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua Hyde en retenant à grand-peine un sourire.

- Étant donné que vous êtes plus petit que nous, Takarai-san, ce n'est pas un argument très convaincant, remarqua Ayana.

Hyde marmonna dans sa barbe naissante et décida de laisser tomber.

Les répétitions se firent plus intensives pendant les jours qui suivirent, et Yukki retrouva le plaisir de jouer avec ses amis après quelques mois de pause. Il était également impatient de pouvoir passer du temps avec Olivia et Ryûji grâce aux vacances de Noël prévues à Ôsaka. C'était du moins ses projets lorsqu'un appel interrompit la session en milieu d'après-midi. Il échangea un regard avec Tetsu qui fit un signe de tête vers le portable.

- Réponds, Yukki, on va en profiter pour faire une pause.

La vue du nom lui tira un froncement de sourcils, et il s'isola aussitôt.

_- Yukihiro ?_

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

_- J'sais pas, ça aurait pu être Tetsu ! Je suis content de te parler moi aussi,_ répliqua Sakura.

- Ça va, excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Tu peux venir à l'hôpital ?_

- Oh, Erina a...

_- Elle vient juste de partir en salle d'accouchement, je t'appelle depuis un fixe à côté. Donne-moi vite ta réponse, elle va me tuer si je ne suis pas là !_

Yukki se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un rire naissant.

- C'est d'accord, évidemment ! J'arrive avec Tetsu dès que je peux. Il va sûrement mettre fin à la journée quand il saura.

_- Sakurazawa-san, Awaji-san vous réclame !_ déclara une femme près du téléphone.

_- J'te laisse, Yukihiro. À tout à l'heure !_

Tetsu agit exactement comme il l'avait prévu, et après avoir salué Hyde et Ken, les deux amants sautèrent dans un taxi. À cause de l'heure de pointe et des nombreux citadins préparant les fêtes, ils atteignirent plus tard que prévu l'adresse donnée par Sakura.

Ledit Sakura enchaînait les cigarettes à l'entrée quand la voiture s'arrêta, et ses passagers coururent presque dans sa direction.

- Le bébé est né il y a combien de temps ? questionna Yukki rendu fébrile par la nouvelle.

- Trente-quatre minutes maintenant. C'est un garçon !

- Il s'appelle comment ? demanda Tetsu.

Le leader de Lion Heads sourit brièvement.

- Je l'ai laissée choisir plusieurs prénoms et j'ai retenu le seul de la liste qui me paraissait plutôt bien. Vous n'aurez qu'à en juger par vous-mêmes.

Erina avait les traits marqués par la fatigue à leur entrée, ce qui fit aussitôt déclarer à Yukki qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps. De son côté, Tetsu s'approcha du lit à roulettes et regarda le carton au-dessus de la tête du petit.

- Félicitations vous deux, déclara l'Animagus avec un sourire.

- Merci Oniichan ! Yasunori, tu peux me passer le pichet d'eau ?

Un verre fut déposé devant elle quelques secondes plus tard, et Yukki se détourna pour contempler à son tour le nouveau-né.

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Je m'appelle :**__ Sakurazawa Círdan_

_**Né le :**__ 8 décembre 2033 _

_**À :**__ 16 heures 41_

_**Poids :**__ 3,175 kg_

_**Taille :**__ 51 cm_

- "Círdan" ? D'où vient ce prénom ?

- De la littérature britannique, Tetsu, et il se prononce "Kiirdan". Yukihiro, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Vous savez qu'il risque de se faire frapper tous les jours à l'école ?

- Qu'ils essayent ! dit sèchement Erina. Que Círdan revienne ne serait-ce qu'une fois en pleurant, et je ferai regretter aux fautifs d'être nés !

Yukki s'excusa rapidement en ajoutant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Il proposa ensuite à Erina de venir l'aider pendant la période des fêtes si le couple en ressentait le besoin, puis un bruit métallique l'informa que le personnel commençait à distribuer les repas.

- On revient demain vers la même heure, ça te va ?

- Bien sûr ! Rentrez bien, et dis bonsoir à maman !

Sous la surveillance de Natsumi, les enfants étaient en train de jouer ensemble dans le parc quand leurs parents revinrent. Ils se levèrent immédiatement à l'entente des voix et accueillirent les deux musiciens avec des sourires ravis.

- Ils ont pris leur goûter il y a une demi-heure. Erina va bien ?

- Fatiguée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle espère te voir samedi.

- J'y serai, évidemment. Pour le moment... J'ai remarqué que vous avez trouvé un bon moyen de noyer le poisson au cas où quelqu'un aurait des soupçons sur votre couple.

Les sourcils froncés, Yukki voulut savoir de quoi Natsumi parlait. Sa mère montra alors la photo promotionnelle de l'album sur sa tablette, et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Oh... C'est Hyde qui a eu l'idée, balbutia Tetsu. Il a dit qu'avec tout le fan-service des années passées et présentes, qu'il m'embrasse presque ne choquerait pas grand-monde.

- J'ai quand même eu du mal à l'accepter, avoua le batteur. Même si je sais qu'il ne se passera rien, vous voir si proches me rend un peu jaloux.

- Dites-moi si je vous dérange ! s'exclama Natsumi. D'ailleurs, vu l'heure qu'il est, je vais devoir vous laisser. Une nouvelle journée de travail m'attend demain.

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester dîner ? demanda Yukki en soupirant de déception.

- Si tu me déposes chez moi après le repas, c'est d'accord.

À son retour, il découvrit Tetsu en train de chanter une berceuse aux jumeaux pour les endormir. Son visage s'éclaira, et il arborait toujours un sourire lorsque le bassiste se tourna vers lui.

- Mes parents ont téléphoné pour savoir si on descend à Ôsaka à Noël. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je sais que tu as proposé de l'aide à ta sœur, du coup je leur ai dit que j'allais les rappeler.

- Elle devrait gérer avec ma mère et Sakura, dit pensivement Yukki. Laisse-moi juste le temps de la prévenir que ce sera seulement au Nouvel an.

Erina ayant assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait, Tetsu frappa à la porte de la maison familiale l'après-midi du 25 et fut accueilli de façon survoltée par la plus jeune des Ogawa.

- Oniichan, ça fait vraiment longtemps ! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin les rencontrer ! dit-elle ensuite à la vue d'Olivia et Ryûji.

- Bonjour Saki, sourit le leader. Tout le monde est là ?

- Papa est parti chercher Seira parce que la voiture de Renji est en panne, et Nami aide maman en cuisine. Elle est arrivée avant-hier.

Kiara profita que son père parte saluer Nobuko pour entraîner Tetsu à sa suite et lui parler de ce qu'elle voulait en cadeau.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? questionna-t-elle une fois ses explications terminées.

- Je l'ignore... Tu manquerais quand même des cours, observa le bassiste. Yukki a beau être assez laxiste, je doute qu'il soit d'accord.

- Dans ce cas, euh... C'est possible que tu le fasses fléchir en utilisant un argument imparable ?

Tetsu eut alors un rictus.

- Si tu veux, après tout ce ne serait que du bénéfice en ce qui me concerne ! Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Essaye, on verra bien ce qu'il dira après.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, il fallut que l'adolescente déploie des trésors d'imagination pour que son père lui donne une réponse positive. Le regard noir dont il gratifia Tetsu l'informa que ce dernier avait dû mettre à profit leurs moments intimes.

- C'est bien parce que tu auras accès aux cours grâce à Ayana. Cela dit, je te conseille de ne pas te servir à nouveau de Tetsu pour ce genre de combine.

- Oui papa, message reçu.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle se retrouva donc assise devant le Zénith de Paris pendant que le groupe répétait à l'intérieur. Yukki avait été un peu réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule, jusqu'à ce que Ken et Hyde plaident en faveur de la jeune sorcière. Se retrouver incognito parmi une foule d'amateurs de rock japonais n'arriverait pas tout le temps, et elle comptait bien en profiter.

Tout en fredonnant _Evergreen_ à voix basse, elle écoutait en même temps ce qui se disait sur son père et les autres malgré sa compréhension plus que limitée du français. Elle se releva finalement pour se dégourdir les jambes, trébucha sur un sac et renversa accidentellement son Coca sur sa voisine.

- _Sorry ! Dé-so-lée !_

La jeune fille ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, mais Kiara déterminée à ne pas la laisser dans cet état ouvrit son Eastpack et en sortit un vêtement propre.

- J'ai pas de quoi nettoyer, mais tiens ! Encore heureux que mon T-shirt soit en double. Tu ne le trouveras nulle part en vente, c'est du fait-maison. Le mien a en plus la dédicace du petit faite au marqueur indélébile.

À leur retour des toilettes du fast-food le plus proche, Kiara remarqua immédiatement le regard envieux de l'inconnue sur l'autographe et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle décida d'utiliser l'excuse préparée dans l'avion et déclara :

- Mon père et Hyde étaient voisins pendant l'enfance, du coup ils ont grandi ensemble et gardé contact même en suivant des chemins différents. Ça m'a permis de le rencontrer quelques fois, et je baigne dans l'univers du groupe depuis mes cinq ans. Au fait, je m'appelle Kiara, et toi ?

- Julie. Tu as de la chance de connaître Hyde !

- J'avoue que j'en tire profit de temps en temps. Comment tu as découvert L'Arc~en~Ciel ?

La brune expliqua que c'était grâce à des génériques de _Full Metal Alchemist_ et _Kenshin_, ce qui rendit Kiara pensive.

- _READY STEADY GO_ et _Niji_ donc, fit-elle. Pas mes préférées, même si j'avoue que la première bouge bien ! Parmi celles du dernier album, ma favorite est _SEVENTH HEAVEN_.

Leur conversation se poursuivit en anglais avec des amies de la jeune Française s'étant jointes au dialogue, cette dernière servant d'intermédiaire. L'adolescente sourit à nouveau en constatant que la majorité préféraient Hyde même si Tetsu suivait de près. L'une des filles lui demanda soudain si Hyde savait qu'elle était là, et Kiara ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Euh, oui, je crois... Apparemment, mon père l'a appelé avant mon départ du Japon.

- Attends, ça veut dire que tu es venue seule ?

- Oh non, il ne m'aurait jamais autorisée à partir en Europe sinon ! Vu qu'il est prof, c'était impossible pour lui d'avoir des congés. Mon... beau-père... m'a accompagnée à sa place. Assister au concert ne l'intéressait pas trop, il est parti découvrir la ville.

Julie qui avait relevé l'hésitation de l'adolescente ne s'y attarda cependant pas et préféra demander d'une petite voix si l'obtention d'autographes était envisageable.

- Je peux toujours lui poser la question... Mais il faudrait que j'attende à la sortie des artistes après le concert. Peut-être que certaines d'entre vous auront des transports à prendre ?

- T'en fais pas pour ça, lança une blonde. Si c'est pour des signatures, j'aime mieux patienter ! De toute façon, les métros circulent jusqu'à une heure du matin environ.

Kiara soupira intérieurement. Son père, Hyde et Tetsu n'allaient peut-être pas apprécier de savoir qu'elle avait trop parlé... Heureusement que personne n'avait vu le pass dissimulé sous son T-shirt.

- Julie, vu qu'on a encore trois heures et demie d'attente, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour tuer le temps ?

- Hum... Est-ce que par hasard, tu connais une partie de la setlist ? On pourrait réviser les classiques du groupe.

- Alors, si je me souviens bien... Ils vont surtout jouer des titres du dernier album et un inédit. Je crois que _Driver's High_ et _Anata_ sont prévus aussi.

- Les filles, ça vous dit de répéter _Anata_ ? demanda aussitôt Julie.

Ses amies acquiescèrent et entamèrent bientôt le refrain de la chanson. Elles restèrent ensemble à discuter lorsque les barrières furent installées, jusqu'à ce que Kiara s'éclipse quelques minutes au McDonald. Elle ne s'aperçut qu'une fois aux toilettes que son passeport n'était plus dans son sac, et la panique monta progressivement.

- Bon, du calme... Il est forcément tombé entre la salle et ici.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander aux fans s'ils avaient vu le document quand elle le vit ouvert entre les mains de Julie.

- Ton père et Hyde se connaissent depuis l'enfance, c'est ça ?

- Euh... Je...

- Allez, t'en fais pas. Normal que tu veuilles faire preuve de discrétion, déclara la brune avec un sourire. Méfie-toi quand même et ne le perds plus !

Soulagée de ne pas être vue comme "fille de", Kiara se détendit et discuta avec Julie jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes. Elle courut ensuite vers la barrière en décidant après quelques instants d'utiliser sa taille pour protéger une de ses nouvelles connaissances. Les cris redoublèrent dès que la salle fut plongée dans le noir et que la vidéo d'introduction apparut sur le rideau. Mais au moment où les projecteurs furent allumés derrière le groupe, Kiara fut projetée vers l'avant et écrasa Julie contre la barrière.

- Désolée, ça pousse trop !

- C'est la première fois que tu fais un concert d'eux en fosse ?

- Première fois parmi le public, oui ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça hors du Japon !

À la vue des rapprochements entre Hyde et Tetsu, Kiara se demanda si son père ressentait toujours une pointe de jalousie. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait partager avec les autres fans de toute façon, et elle replongea dans le concert. Les échanges visuels entre le batteur et le bassiste la faisaient sourire à chaque fois, et elle se demanda à l'entente du texte de Tetsu dans _My Dear_ si un message était innocemment adressé à Yukki.

_Real love, my dear, is not for sale_

_Real love, my dear, is hard to find..._

Après plusieurs autres chansons, l'interprétation de _MY HEART DRAWS A DREAM_ tira des frissons à l'adolescente et lui fit penser à sa mère adoptive qui suivait normalement la retransmission du concert. Tetsu qui venait de la repérer lui adressa un petit signe réconfortant, et elle reprit les paroles en même temps qu'une partie du public. Un peu plus tard, Ken fidèle à lui-même entama un discours sur la nourriture qu'il préférait, ce qui entraîna des rires.

- _Alright ! Next song, la... prochaine... chanson..._ _SEVENTH HEAVEN_ ! annonça-t-il finalement pour le plus grand plaisir de Kiara.

Le morceau était à peine entamé qu'un mouvement brusque venant du guitariste attira l'attention des premiers rangs, puis celle de Hyde et Tetsu qui hésitèrent sur la conduite à tenir. Trop absorbé par la batterie, Yukki s'arrêta de jouer seulement quand Tetsu secoua la tête dans sa direction.

- _Sorry, sorry,_ moment ! s'excusa Hyde avant de disparaître.

Les lumières furent rallumées dans la salle, et Kiara inquiète fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe d'après toi ? demanda Julie.

- Aucune idée, mais je sais comment obtenir des infos !

Elle se fraya un chemin en bousculant plusieurs filles et courut presque vers le couloir menant aux coulisses, où un vigile l'arrêta.

- Où est-ce que vous allez, mademoiselle ?

- Ah oui, excusez-moi ! dit-elle en dévoilant le rectangle de plastique.

L'homme examina le sésame puis s'écarta pour laisser passer l'adolescente. L'instant suivant, elle croisa les regards préoccupés de son père et de Hyde en train de fumer, pendant que Tetsu anxieux était assis et attendait les nouvelles.

- Papa, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Ken était sur la trajectoire du canon à serpentins. Son bras a pris un sacré coup... On attend de voir s'il se sent capable de continuer à jouer ou non.

- _Fuck_...

- Surveille ton langage, ordonna le batteur.

- Pfff, ce que tu es rabat-joie... J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hyde avec Hiroki !

- Merci, répliqua le chanteur vexé.

- Et toi, Kiara ? demanda le bassiste. Tu tiens le coup en bas ?

- J'aurai sûrement des bleus demain, mais ça en vaut la peine !

Une bande entourait le coude du guitariste à son retour de l'infirmerie. Râlant sur sa malchance, il se mit à jurer tandis que le leader lui frottait le dos.

- C'est de la poudre à canon, marmonna-t-il. Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin ?

- Ne pose pas de questions stupides, Tetsu. Ce serait idiot d'arrêter maintenant alors que c'est notre premier concert en Europe !

Un des membres du staff lui recommanda tout de même de se modérer, puis le groupe retourna sur scène et Kiara retrouva sa place à la seconde où Ken se justifia.

- _Sorry, I went to toilet. Big one, small one, three times._

L'adolescente grimaça aussitôt, et le guitariste fit repartir l'ambiance en annonçant à nouveau ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jouer.

- Ça va être l'heure de la surprise ! dit Kiara en percevant les premières notes de _STAY AWAY_.

- Quelle surprise ?

- _Cette_ surprise !

Tetsu vint alors se placer devant le micro, et la jeune sorcière hocha la tête en réponse au sourire qu'il lui adressait. Ken puis Yukki succédèrent au bassiste, s'attirant des exclamations de joie et faisant encore monter la température dans la fosse. Au retour de la pause, Yukki s'approcha à nouveau du bord de la scène et déclara d'une voix timide :

- _Merushi beaucoup... Vous vous amusez ?_

Une approbation générale et un sourire à sa fille aînée plus tard, il reprit avec plus d'assurance :

- _Je suis content de faire ce concert à Paris ! Merushi !_

La suite du concert arriva trop vite aux yeux du public, même si Tetsu amusa plus d'une personne à cause de son accent déplorable en français et fit ricaner Kiara.

_- Vous voulez mandjer ma banane ?!_

_Le petit pervers... Papa doit bien rigoler intérieurement !_

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'articuler à Hyde un "salut, petit" quand le chanteur parcourut l'espace entre la barrière et la scène. En voyant les larmes de quelques fans alentour après _Anata_, elle se dit brièvement qu'il ne s'agissait pas forcément du meilleur choix pour le final. La salle commença à se vider, mais Kiara ne bougea pas puisqu'il était convenu qu'elle rejoigne les coulisses quand il n'y aurait plus personne, et elle salua simplement Julie en train de suivre le mouvement.

- Venez, mademoiselle, dit le vigile qui l'avait stoppée un peu plus tôt.

- Tetsuya, tu as une plume dans les cheveux, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la loge.

Le bassiste répliqua que l'inverse était valable, et voulut savoir si elle s'était amusée.

- Oh que oui, mais je ne ferai pas ça à chaque concert ! Cela dit, je compte quand même venir faire les boutiques avec toi demain.

Yukki s'approchant d'eux, Kiara préféra discuter avec Ken pour s'enquérir de sa santé.

- Alors, mon cœur, murmura l'Animagus à l'oreille de son amant. Depuis quand tu proposes à de parfaits inconnus de manger ta banane ? Je suis le seul à avoir ce droit, il me semble.

Tetsu rougit violemment et inspira un bon coup dans le but d'oublier certaines images lui venant à l'esprit. Comme une soirée dans un cinéma, par exemple...

- J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, chéri... Parce que je compte bien te faire ta fête tout à l'heure.

- Tu... tu m'en vois ravi, bredouilla le leader alors que Yukki se mettait à _manger une banane_ en lui lançant des œillades tentatrices.

- Tetsu, tu viens célébrer notre réussite ? questionna Hyde un peu plus loin.

- Je... j'arrive, envie pressante. Toilettes. Oui, c'est ça, toilettes !

Le chanteur comprit d'où venait sa gêne lorsque Yukki jeta la pelure dans une poubelle voisine.

- Tu exagères, soupira-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit le batteur avec détachement. Kiara, tu nous suis ?

- Évidemment !

- Euh, il est où Tetsu ? s'étonna Ken en constatant l'absence du leader.

- Parti évacuer la pression, dit Yukki avec un sourire en coin.

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, marmonna le guitariste.

Le retour à l'hôtel eut lieu tard, et Kiara qui n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller autant s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller. À l'inverse, dans une chambre voisine, deux hommes s'offraient un after privé malgré la nuit déjà bien avancée.

Couvert de sueur, Tetsu s'efforçait de ne pas gémir trop fort pendant que Yukki le torturait de la meilleure façon qui soit. Ses mains agrippaient les draps à chaque baiser du batteur dans son cou... Et lorsque ce dernier commença d'emblée par un puissant coup de rein, le cri de plaisir de Tetsu fut étouffé grâce à son poing fermé. Magnanime, son compagnon lui permit de s'exprimer en l'embrassant d'une manière qui contrastait avec le rythme de ses allées et venues.

Avoir atteint l'orgasme le premier permit à Yukki de s'installer entre les jambes du bassiste à bout de souffle, et pour la quatrième fois depuis le début de leur relation, il laissa Tetsu se déverser dans sa bouche.

Encore haletant, le plus jeune fut pendant quelques instants à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que le batteur l'observait attentivement, et il se blottit entre les bras musclés de son amant sans se faire prier.

- Yukki-chan, je...

- Oui ? Tu... ?

- Je t'aime.

Le batteur lui répondit en embrassant tendrement son front et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Le sommeil les gagna rapidement, et ils étaient toujours étroitement enlacés quand les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les rideaux en début d'après-midi.

Lassée de tourner en rond dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré ses devoirs auprès d'Ayana et transmis ceux effectués, Kiara s'était finalement installée devant la télévision. Elle commençait à regretter d'avoir privilégié sa grasse matinée au lieu d'accompagner Ken et Hyde partis respectivement au Trianon de Versailles et à Montmartre... L'envie de sortir fut la plus forte, et elle décida de réveiller les deux paresseux par téléphone.

- Allô ? marmonna Tetsu avec un long bâillement.

- Debout les marmottes, il est presque treize heures ! Je comprends que vous soyiez fatigués, mais dormir trop longtemps n'est pas bon. Et puis... je veux aller faire les boutiques, sauf que papa refusera que je parte seule.

- D'accord, j'ai compris... Je réveille Yukki et on se prépare.

Le shopping ne l'intéressant pas, Yukki opta pour le Jardin des plantes et la Cité de la musique. De son côté, Kiara choisit de suivre Tetsu à la recherche d'un petit bureau en bois, que le leader trouva après plusieurs galeries explorées.

- Tu le destines aux jumeaux ? demanda-t-elle discrètement pour ne pas être entendue du caméraman filmant le leader en vue d'un DVD.

- Quand ils seront un peu plus grands, oui. Prête pour des achats de vêtements ?

- Toujours !

Ils portaient chacun un sac en plus du sweat vert arboré par Tetsu, quand Kiara signala qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause.

- Daddy, j'ai soif... En plus, ça fait un moment qu'on marche. C'est possible de s'arrêter un peu ?

- Bien sûr, accorda Tetsu. Allons au café là-bas.

Accompagné du garde du corps dont la présence nécessaire l'ennuyait tout de même, le bassiste traversa la rue avec l'adolescente juste derrière lui. Elle réclama un Coca citron au serveur, commande qui fut traduite par l'interprète. En revenant avec le café du leader, l'homme le fixa quelques secondes et demanda :

- _Monsieur est chanteur, non ? Parce que mes filles sont très musique japonaise et coréenne._

S'ensuivit une discussion aboutissant finalement à la signature d'autographes pour les demoiselles ayant vu le concert, ce qui tira un sourire à Kiara.

- _Thank you very much !_ dit le barman en rangeant précieusement les feuilles.

- T'as vraiment du succès, Daddy.

- Il semblerait, même si Hyde me bat à plates coutures.

Comme convenu plus tôt, ils rejoignirent le chanteur à Montmartre en saluant leurs accompagnateurs qui préféraient rentrer à l'hôtel. Appuyé contre la balustrade, Yukki fumait en discutant avec Hyde et tournait donc le dos à l'escalier de la rue piétonne en contrebas, ce qui fit qu'il ne remarqua son amant et sa fille que lorsqu'ils l'eurent rejoint. Ken arriva bon dernier, et le groupe passa la soirée dans un restaurant entre rires et anecdotes.

Les deux jours suivants furent consacrés à un shooting dans divers endroits de Paris, puis à leur déplacement au Mont Saint-Michel où chacun admira la vue sur la baie. Une fois dans l'avion, Kiara déjà nostalgique commença le tri de ses photos en se disant qu'elle aurait bien des choses à raconter à Ayana, Nami et Hiroki.


End file.
